The Elf Under the Mountain
by Moonstonez
Summary: An elf that is outcast from her own people, the last of the House of Fëanor, is given sanctuary in Erebor until Smaug claims the kingdom. Gandalf enlists her and Bilbo to help Thorin Oakenshield reclaim Erebor. She falls in love with the dwarf Prince Fili and changes the fate of Durin's line and that of the Dwarf-lords of Middle Earth forever. - Fili/OC - -Kili/OC- (subplot)
1. Chapter 1 - An elf in the Shire

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding the Hobbit nor do I make any profit from it.**

**Authors Note****: **There are just not enough Fili/elf maiden romance fan fiction so I had to write one. This story will be a blend of the book and the movies the rest comes from my brain. My OC has her own backstory in Middle Earth and is not a 'Mary sue'. I appreciate reviews a lot so please let me know what you think. The writing is done from various character perspectives noted in bold.

-O-

**Chapter 1 – An elf in the Shire**

**Bilbo **

The day started as many days do, Bilbo Baggins sat at his dining room table enjoying a cup of honey tea and blueberry biscuits while he read from one of his many books. The book of choice this morning was a tale of tragedy, the story of the elf maiden Luthien and her human love Beren. Bilbo always loved a good story, especially one about the elves. As long as he could remember he always had a fascination for the elves. Maybe it was their ethereal nature or the fact they lived forever, it really didn't matter; he just found them interesting… far more interesting than his fellow hobbits.

He finished his breakfast and regretfully closed his book. As much as he wished to continue reading he had chores to do. The rest of the morning and well past second breakfast Bilbo worked to clean out and organize his pantry, getting it ready for the fall harvest. When he was finally done, he grabbed his pipe and headed outdoors to his bench by the stairs. He hadn't even taken three puffs when Isengrim Took came walking up the path.

"Good morning Mr. Baggins," he called. Bilbo nodded his head and smiled.

"Good morning Mr. Took! What can I do for you this fine afternoon?" Bilbo asked cheerfully. It wasn't every day that the Thain of the Shire paid you a visit.

"I wanted to let you know that you will be getting a new neighbor. The hole on the other side of the tree has a new owner," he said. Bilbo frowned, that hole had been empty for several years… ever since old Marigold Brandybuck passed away five summers ago. It was an expensive hole, he wondered who was able to afford it… maybe a hobbit near Bree? He hoped they didn't have children, noisy children would definitely not be welcomed.

"Well it will be nice to have a new neighbor… who bought it?" he inquired. Bilbo noticed Isengrim shift uncomfortably.

"Well they are a foreigner to these parts… I hope you don't mind. They paid a fair share of gold for the place and they offered to teach us better ways to heal and such," the Thain said nervously.

"A foreigner you say? From Bree?" he asked, intrigued and worried at the same time. Isengrim rubbed his neck and looked down the path.

"A wee bit farther than Bree. An elf bought the place… she will be here this afternoon," Isengrim said quickly. Bilbo was shocked… an elf? Here in the Shire?

"An elf? How will they ever fit?" he blurted.

"This elf is very small, maybe only a couple inches taller than you," said Isengrim. He saw Bilbo's disbelieving stare and shook his head. "I didn't believe it at first either but she's definitely an elf, no mistaking the ears. I always thought elves were tall but I guess she is a bit of an oddity among her people. Very nice girl, she promised to not be a bother." Bilbo shook his head and blinked a few times. He couldn't believe this was happening… an elf of all people was going to be his neighbor. He would have a real live elf that he could talk to, ask questions and maybe they could tell him about Rivendell. Bilbo smiled a wide happy smile at the Thain.

"This is wonderful news actually! When do you expect her?" he asked Isengrim who looked visibly relieved.

"Any time now…" he said. "I will bring her up as soon as she arrives. Until then…" he nodded and started to walk back down the path. Bilbo could hardly contain his excitement as he rushed back into his house and started tidying up. It seemed like no time has passed, he wasn't nearly done with restacking his books when there was a knock at the door. He straightened his vest and patted down his hair as he walked towards the door. When he pulled the door open he was shocked to see a hooded figure not much taller than himself standing with Isengrim.

"Come in please," he said as he gestured for them to enter. The hooded person stepped in and looked around, they immediately walked up to his books stacked along the wall. Bilbo gave Isengrim a confused look who just shrugged.

"A very nice collection you have here Mr. Baggins," a soft very melodic voice said. The cloaked figure turned and reached up, they pulled back the hood. Bilbo was at a loss for words… before him stood the most perfect creature he had ever seen. She was nothing like the drawings in the books, they just did not do elves justice if they all looked like this one. Her wide pale green eyes, alabaster skin and ebony hair drew him in, he found it difficult to say anything intelligible as he stood there with his mouth hanging open. "I am Eliana, daughter of Cerelandon and Naerwen… it is a pleasure to meet you," she said with a graceful bow. His mouth opened and closed several times before he found the words.

"Bilbo… you can call me Bilbo," he said, the words seemed tangled on his tongue. Eliana smiled at him, she stepped forward and reached out her hand grasping his.

"I think we will make fine neighbors," she said with a laugh that sounded like music. "If you will excuse me, I need to air out my new hole if I want to sleep there tonight," she said as she started for the door.

"Dinner… I have dinner at six," Bilbo called after her. "You are welcome to join me." Eliana smiled at him and nodded.

"I shall see you at six," she said, and then she was gone. Isengrim patted Bilbo on the back and smiled.

"See I told you… a nice girl," the Thain said with a chuckle. "I think she will do fine here amongst us hobbits." Bilbo just nodded, he was still in shock from meeting his first elf that he didn't notice when Isengrim closed the door on his way out. He stood there for a few moments longer then panic set it…

"Dinner! I have no idea what elves like to eat!" he exclaimed as he rushed to his pantry. As he scrambled to gather ingredients for a vegetable stew, Bilbo knew that life in the Shire was never going to be the same. That simple fact caused him to smile.

ooOoo

Ten years have passed… when Bilbo thought about it, time moved far too quickly for his liking. It seemed like only yesterday when Eliana had moved in next door. A lot has changed in the Shire since her arrival, the crops have been healthy and plentiful. The trade with outlying towns has never been better. All of the hobbits were healthier under her care, more babies were being born than ever. It was truly a time of prosperity in the Shire, all thanks to one small little elf.

Bilbo walked down the path to the hole on the other side of the tree. Eliana had left to hunt three days ago, she should be coming home today with plenty of fat conies that will need skinning. He walked up the small stone path to her door and rang the bell. He waited a few moments before ringing it again, there was no answer.

"Eli?" he called and received no response so he walked around the side of her hole. She had left the curing racks out leaning on the small retaining wall. Under the small lean-to were bundles of herbs that were dried and ready. Bilbo reached up and unhooked the herbs, he would take these down to old Hamfast Gamgee and get the salt she needed for the pelts. Bilbo always liked to help Eli with her tasks, ever since she had arrived in the Shire he had learned so much. The leather she made from the cony pelts was some of the finest he had ever seen. It had become quite a prize among the hobbits, many were willing to trade family heirlooms for it. Eliana had always been fair with it, taking note on who already had some and making sure those in need received it first. That was just how Eli was, a very kind and generous soul and he loved her dearly for it. In the past ten years he had grown very fond of the elf maiden. Not in a romantic sense but in a brotherly way, he counted her as his closest friend.

He had just returned from Hamfast and was sitting on his bench with a bag of salt at his feet and his pipe in his hand when a large figure blocked out the sun. Bilbo squinted and looked up at the tall figure before him. An old man with a pointy hat, large grey beard and dirty torn grey robes stood in front of him.

"Good afternoon!" said Bilbo, a bit cautiously. It was not often men entered the Shire, especially this time of the season.

"Indeed! It is a good afternoon, a very good one if I might say so," the old man said with an odd smirk.

"I was just going to have a bit of a smoke out here in the golden sun, would you care to join me?" Bilbo asked the stranger as he packed his pipe. The old man gave him an appraising look.

"Unfortunately I have much to do today and no time even for a bit of a smoke. I am looking for someone to share an adventure with me… would you by chance happen to be looking for an adventure?" Bilbo had just lit his pipe and taken a large drag of smoke when the old man had asked him the question, he started coughing and sputtering.

"That is not a question asked of a hobbit," he said still coughing. "We are not the adventuring types." The old man gave him a wry smile.

"You are a descendant of Gerontius Took are you not?" the stranger asked. Bilbo gave him a confused look and nodded. "Then it is quite an appropriate question to ask you Bilbo Baggins."

"You know my name… I am at a disadvantage for I do not know yours," said Bilbo. The old man smiled at him.

"Oh you know my name it is just you do not know that it belongs to me. I am Gandalf… ah there it is, I see the recognition in your eyes now," Gandalf said with a chuckle.

"Gandalf the wandering wizard! I do know you! Your fireworks are a thing of legend!" Bilbo exclaimed but then he frowned. "What type of an adventure could a wizard possibly want me on? I am just a simple hobbit…"

"No hobbit of Gerontius Took's line is ever just a simple hobbit," commented the wizard. "As for what type of adventure… well the type of adventure that stories will be written about of course!" Bilbo raised his eyebrow at that but said nothing. True, his heart longed for more than just the simple life of a hobbit but he could never leave his home… he had responsibilities here. Following a wizard around on some grand adventure was no place for a sensible hobbit.

"Hrmm well, it is something to consider isn't it?" Bilbo said in an uncommitted tone. "Perhaps a bit more time to think on it maybe…. Can you come back tomorrow?" He saw Gandalf give him a skeptical look as his eyes narrowed.

"Tomorrow is not possible, I will come back later tonight for your answer…" Gandalf said as he looked up the path to the hole on the other side of the tree, its woven vines and flowers made it stand out compared to the others. "That is a very unusual hole for a hobbit," the wizard commented. "There is an elven way about it…"

"That is because no hobbit lives there… my dear friend Eli lives there. She is an elf of small stature," Bilbo said without thinking and suddenly wished he didn't, Eli may not want the wizard to know about her. She only mentioned bits and pieces about her life before she came to the Shire. It didn't seem like she really wanted anyone to know about her, in the ten years she has lived here not one time has she mentioned family or had any visitors.

"Of small stature you say?" the old wizard started to rub his beard thoughtfully. "It is always the last place you look that you find what you have lost," he murmured.

"Pardon?" Bilbo asked, not sure if he heard the wizard correctly.

"I will be back later Mr. Baggins, have an answer for me then," Gandalf said as he turned and headed up the path towards Eliana's hole. Bilbo nodded and watched the man walk away. He took a few more puffs of his pipe and shook his head.

"Adventure indeed!" he said sardonically, rolling his eyes as he opened the door to his home. "I'm a Baggins, we don't just run off on adventures." He went back to his kitchen and put the water on for tea. He did not notice that the wizard had returned, nor was he aware of the curious mark that Gandalf scratched into his door.

ooOoo


	2. Chapter 2 - Dwarf invasion

**Authors Note****: **This is more of a setup chapter with bringing more of the characters in. A bit of Eliana's history, more in the next couple chapters. First meeting for Fili & Eliana or is it? I will be updating chapters on mon/wed/fri. I've written this one ahead a bit so I don't feel pressured to get new chapters out. Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming! And thanks to everyone that favorited/followed the story so far!

-O-

**Chapter 2 – Dwarf invasion**

**Eliana **

The moment she stepped into the Shire something felt off, as if there was something different that she could not place her finger on. It made her be on guard, a feeling she did not want to have here in the Shire. With the conies tied and swung over her shoulder she walked down the well-worn path leading to her hole that was on the other side of the tree from Bilbo's. It had been a good hunt, she had six conies to skin and smoke when she got home. It would be enough meat for several hobbits for the next couple weeks. She walked passed a tree and froze, her eyes going to the dwarven rune that had been carved into the bark. Well, now she knew why something felt off, she frowned. Eliana followed the marks, she feared they were leading in the direction of her home. The trail of runes did not in fact stop at her house, she followed them to Bilbo's door where the last one was carved. What could this mean? She quickly knocked on the door, maybe Bilbo knew the answer. The door swung open and Bilbo greeted her.

"Ah Eli! You're back!" he exclaimed. "I had the most peculiar visitor today," he said as stepped outside of his door. Eliana smiled at him.

"I was just going to ask if there was something odd going on… things feel different," she noted as they walked together up the path towards her hole.

"Gandalf was here… he asked me to go on an adventure with him," Bilbo said. Eliana stopped walking and turned to look at her friend. Why would an Istari ask a hobbit on an adventure? He couldn't know she was here as well… could he? Worry started to gnaw at her, her mind racing over possible reasons for the wizard's invitation.

"That is most unusual Bilbo… did he say what this adventure was about?" she asked cautiously before walking up the path. They reached the outside of her hole, Eliana noticed the bag of salt under the lean-to and smiled at the hobbit. She laid the conies out on the skinning block next to the drying racks.

"No he didn't… but he said he would be back later for my answer… What do you think I should do Eli? You know I want to see the world outside of the Shire but this is all so strange," he said as they worked together to skin and clean the conies.

"It's hard to say… it is not every day that a wizard would ask that of you. It would be wise to wait for more information before deciding… then do what your heart tells you…" she said. It was a vague suggestion but she didn't want her views of the wizard coloring the hobbits decision. Eli felt a nervous tension building inside of her… she felt like her past had finally caught up with her.

"Well my heart is not talking… not yet anyway," Bilbo said with an exaggerated sigh making Eliana giggle. They made quick work of the conies and within the hour they had the skins stretched and the conies in the smoker. As much as she didn't want to get wrapped up in the wizard's latest scheme, she knew she could not abandon Bilbo to the whims of an Istari. He was naive in the ways of the world and of wandering wizards.

"If it will help, I will talk to the wizard with you Bilbo… I have known Gandalf for a long while. I won't let him lead you into harm's way," she said. Bilbo's face lit up with a smile.

"Oh thank you Eli!" he said giving her a brief hug. "He said he would be back this evening… why don't you get cleaned up and we'll have dinner while we wait for him. I'll make the roasted potatoes that you are fond of." Eliana smiled at him and nodded.

"Ok, give me an hour or so and I'll be over," she said while she cleaned the skinning knives in a bucket of water. Bilbo nodded and hurried back to his house to start dinner. Eliana sighed, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. Why was Gandalf here and why did he leave a trail of dwarven runes to Bilbo's door? She hung her bow by the door along with her blades and left her boots on the mat. Hopefully after a bath and some good company with some food, things would not seem so unsettling.

Dressed in a simple dark green woolen hobbit dress Eliana sat on her bed braiding her damp hair when she heard Bilbo's doorbell ring in the distance. Gandalf was early she thought as she quickly bound her braids in silver clips. She swiftly pulled on her dress boots and grabbed the crocheted grey shawl from the back of the chair before hurrying toward the door. She heard the bell ring again before she latched her own door. Gandalf had company… she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she approached Bilbo's door. She gently lifted the latch and stepped inside, the smell of roasted potatoes and fish drifted in the air… along with other scents… that of leather, oiled metal, and pipe smoke… dwarves!

"… I don't know either of you in the slightest…" Bilbo's voice had frantic tone to it. She quickly walked back towards the kitchen.

"Bilbo? Is everything ok?" she called. Bilbo was in near hysterics when he rounded the corner towards her.

"Eli! There are dwarves in my kitchen!" he half yelled, half whined at her. Eliana placed a comforting hand on his arm as she looked behind him to see a white haired dwarf staring at her.

"I never thought I would live see the day when I heard that voice again…" the dwarf said, his eyes wide with awe. She couldn't help but smile at the old dwarf, the last time she had seen him his beard was as grey as iron.

"Hello Balin…" she said softly. The white haired dwarf rushed forward and grabbed her around the waist spinning her in the air… she couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh lassie you are a sight for these tired old eyes!" Balin exclaimed. Bilbo gave her a confused look.

"Wait… you know this dwarf?" he asked, his eyes wide in shock. Eliana gave Balin a tight hug and a kiss in the cheek.

"Yes Bilbo… Balin is an old friend," she said fondly as she touched his cheek. "One of few dwarves I can call friend… anymore."

"You don't honestly believe that do you?" said Balin sadly. Just then a booming voice yelled.

"What is she doing here?" Eliana gave Balin a sad knowing look and turned away.

"You mind your manners Dwalin or you will have my fists to deal with. Eliana deserves respect for everything she has done for our people," said Balin, his tone harsh as he glared at his brother.

"Thorin said she abandoned us…" the balding dwarf said, his eyes were hard. Dwalin was close to Thorin, it wasn't surprising he felt this way.

"Well Thorin is wrong… his hate for elves has shadowed everything," snapped Balin. He turned to Eliana and grabbed her hand. "It's alright lassie, I know everything you did for the survivors of Erebor and Dale… and I have no problem with educating those that don't know," he said as he glared at Dwalin. The other dwarf just huffed and went back into the kitchen.

"It's ok Balin… I'm used to it after all of these years," Eliana said as she looked down at her hands. She had lied, she never got use to their scorn… never got use to a people she had loved and nearly died trying to protect hating her for being what she was… an elf. Thorin's hate had spread like a cancer within the dwarves… even the Iron Hills had turned on her… with Dain's help of course.

"Are you alright Eli?" asked Bilbo his eyes full of concern. She was just about to answer him when the doorbell rang again. Bilbo gave her a frustrated look and stomped to the door.

"Why are you here Balin?" she asked the white haired dwarf after Bilbo left for the door.

"I don't know how much I should tell you… I do not want to anger him. When Gandalf arrives he will explain everything," Balin said with a frown. Eliana knew who he was worried about angering… Thorin Oakenshield, a dwarf she hoped she'd never see again. She sighed and turned towards the door to see if Gandalf had arrived only to be met by the piercing stare of a pair of clear blue eyes. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she lost herself for a moment in those eyes, they were so familiar to her… so warm. The handsome young blond dwarf stepped forward and grasped her hand, his eyes never left hers as he brought her hand to his lips. A tingling sensation shot up her arm as his lips gently grazed her knuckles causing her to gasp. Eliana became extremely aware of everything about the young dwarf holding her hand at that moment, she felt her heart beat faster and her breathing grow slightly labored.

"Lady Eliana… it is a pleasure to see you again after all of these years," he said as he smiled. The way he said her name caused her to feel a bit flushed, a warm spread across her cheeks much to her dismay. He let her hand slowly slide from his and drop back down to her side, the loss of contact bringing her back to her senses. She didn't understand what just happened, she felt as if she was in a trance for a moment. Feeling somewhat anxious, Eliana stared at the two young dwarves standing before her… An image of a small golden haired dwarf boy flashed in her mind, his shy smile as he handed her a small white and pink flower. Her eyes widened in recognition, she knew who they were; the resemblance to their parents could not be mistaken. She took a deep breath then smiled.

"Fili and Kili… sons of Dis and Brandr," she said softly. She looked to the dark-haired brother, "You look just like your mother…" Her eyes focused on the older brother, the one that had enthralled her with just one look. "And you look like your father…" she said with a sad smile. "I trust your mother is well?" Kili nodded but it was Fili that spoke.

"Yes she is well… she will be pleased to learn that you are doing well, she often worries about you," Fili said, his gaze still had not wavered, it unnerved her and made her feel self-conscious, she was over thirteen hundred years old, it was silly for her to feel this way. The doorbell rang again drawing her attention away from the young dwarf.

"Let me get that," she said as she ducked around the dwarves. Normally she would not answer the door in someone's house but she needed to distance herself from Fili, she was confused and a bit scared by her reaction to him. She pulled the latch of the door and in tumbled eight other dwarves. Eliana looked at the pile of dwarves on the floor, when she looked up she was met with the amused smirk of an old wizard.

"It is quite amazing what one can find in a hole in the ground…" Gandalf chuckled. "You my dear have led me on a merry chase… I have been looking for you for four years now," the wizard said as he stepped around the dwarves. Eliana crossed her arms and glared at the wizard.

"If I had known you were looking I would have found a deeper hole," she glowered. "Why are you here Gandalf? And why did you lead a band of dwarves into the Shire?" Gandalf gave her a gentle smile.

"I would have thought after all these centuries your anger would have cooled…" he murmured. "There is much to discuss… you will find you answers then." He looked at the dwarves that were wandering around Bilbo's house. "Best get these dwarves fed… you know how they get when they are hungry." Eliana looked around her and sighed. She gave Bilbo an apologetic look.

"We best empty your pantry before they tear the house apart… I will go get the conies from the smoker, we will need as much food as we can get," she said as she headed towards the door.

"Let me help you carry it back…" offered Fili. Eliana nodded and suddenly felt nervous as she waited for the dwarf to join her at the door. When he reached her side he offered her his arm. Eliana looked down at his arm, the nervousness in her stomach worsening. She immediately dismissed it and felt silly for her reaction, she hooked her arm around his. The weariness of the hunt must be wearing on her… nothing more.

ooOoo

**Bilbo **

He watched his friend leave on the arm of a dwarf and was more confused than ever. Bilbo looked at the dwarves that had taken over his house and felt his anger grow as they helped themselves to food and handled his personal items. He marched up to the old wizard.

"Who are all these dwarves and why did you bring them to my house?" he demanded. He folded his arms and glared up at Gandalf awaiting an explanation. "And what does Eliana have to do with all of this?" He saw the dwarf Balin and Gandalf exchange a look. "What?" Bilbo pressed.

"Eliana has a long history with the dwarves… she lived in Erebor for over two hundred and fifty years. She was known as the 'elf under the mountain', a much respected teacher and healer among the dwarven people. She even helped defend Erebor against Smaug, it nearly cost her life. After the battle she led hundreds of refugees to the Iron Hills," said Gandalf as he stroked his beard. Bilbo was amazed, there was so much about his friend that he just didn't know.

"Aye the lassie has done so much for my people… it's a damn shame they have forgotten," said Balin regretfully.

"What do you mean forgotten?" asked Bilbo, how could they forget what she had done, it didn't seem like the dwarves were prone to forgetfulness… this Balin dwarf seemed fine.

"The Mirkwood elves refused to help when Smaug attacked, dwarves hate elves because of that, they make no distinction between the Mirkwood elves and any other elves including Eliana," explained Gandalf sadly.

"Well that's just stupid! Eli is one of the best people I know… there isn't anything she wouldn't do to help another," Bilbo said heatedly. Eli's heart was too kind and gentle to be treated like that, it made him angry to think about it.

"I know laddie…" said Balin, the sound of furniture moving drew their attention. Bilbo charged towards the dining room.

"What are you doing?" he yelled at the dwarves. Four of them had tables in hand and the rest had chairs.

"We have to make sure everyone will fit," said a dwarf with a funny hat. "You don't expect us to eat on the floor do you?" Bilbo was about to respond when he noticed a dwarf carrying an antique chair out of the bedroom.

"Put that back!" he cried. "That chair is not for sitting!" He turned in time to see a dwarf with his grandmother's ceramic tea pot in hand. "Wait! Put that down… you'll chip it!" He glared at Gandalf who just stood there with a grin. "This is your fault!" Gandalf gave him an innocent look before laughing.

"They are quite the merry bunch when you get use to them… relax Bilbo, everything will be ok," Gandalf said reassuringly. Somehow Bilbo seriously doubted that.

ooOoo


	3. Chapter 3 - A flower and a dance

**Authors Note****:** The backstory between how Fili and Eliana know each other tossed in with some song and dance. Thank you to everyone following/favoriting! And thank for you for the reviews! I like to know what readers think. Next chapter will be about Eliana's past and how she ended up in Erebor with the dwarves.

-O-

**Chapter 3 – A flower and a dance.**

**Fili **

He couldn't believe that he was here with her, the impossible had happened. When he had stepped into the hobbit house and saw her standing there his heart skipped a beat and he forgot to breathe. She was exactly how he remembered her, so beautiful… maybe even more so now as he gazed at her with the eyes of a man and not a boy. It had been seventy one years since he had last seen her, the memory of that encounter was never far from his thoughts, even after all of these years… A short time after his father's funeral he found his mother standing outside their home talking to a cloaked person. When he approached, she had drawn back her hood and smiled at him, he remembered every detail of her face… it was so beautiful. His mother said her name… Lady Eliana, Fili remembered he thought her name sounded like a flower's name. She had knelt down and pulled him into a hug then gave him a kiss on the forehead, she said she was sorry about father and that everything would be alright. He remembered that she smelt of lavender and that her hands were very soft as she touched his cheek. It had made him feel better but he never understood why.

As Lady Eliana talked to mother he couldn't help but notice that she seemed very sad. Father had always brought mother flowers when she was sad, Fili remember how determined he was to make the beautiful woman with the pointed ears happy. The dogwoods were in bloom near their home… the biggest flowers were at the very top so he climbed the dogwood tree and found the perfect flower. When he tried to snap the woody stem his foot slipped and he tumbled out of the tree and broke his arm. It was the Lady Eliana who cared for him and set his arm. She had kissed his arm and said it would heal soon, that was when he gave her the flower he had tucked in his pocket. Somehow that delicate bloom had survived the fall and young Fili's pocket. He remembered how she held the flower, as if it was more precious than the Arkenstone itself. It didn't work out as he had planned, instead of making her happy it had made her cry. He never forgot that day… any of it. In a way it had haunted him all of these years.

He glanced over at her in the moonlight as they walked to her hobbit hole. She seemed nervous, even in the dim light he could see a flush on her alabaster cheeks making her even more beautiful. Fili smiled to himself when he thought that perhaps the flush on her cheeks was due to him. The way she reacted to him when he kissed her hand gave him hope, his lips still tingled from just faintly brushing them across her knuckles. He hoped that she was a part of this quest to reclaim Erebor… that would give him weeks of travel at her side. It would give him a chance to know her beyond the memory of her from his youth. Fili wanted desperately to just talk to her… to hear her laugh. He had longed for those things for so many years… now it could be possible and that filled him with joy. They arrived at her door, the woven vines made it look like the pictures he had seen in books about Rivendell. She slid her arm from his and toggled the latch.

"Please come in… It will take me a few minutes to gather everything," she said somewhat shyly as she held the door open for him. Fili nodded and stepped inside, he was greeted by the scent of lavender and spices, the lavender reminding him of that day long ago. Eliana hurried past him and into the kitchen leaving him to wander in the main rooms. Everything was very tidy and clean, yet it was homey and peaceful, this was the kind of place where he could get used to. They had been on the road so much lately he almost forgot what the comforts a home truly meant, and the fact that this was her house only added to the allure. He looked around at the distinctively elven decorations and items in the house and felt humbled in a way by getting to be here in her personal space. Fili wandered over to the desk in the corner, it was covered in books. He picked up a few and thumbed through them, they were all books on herbs and healing. Fili noticed the handwriting was the same as slip of paper on the desk… these must be books she had written. Fili remembered his mother's stories about Erebor and how she taught the dwarves healing. He sat the book back down on the desk when a small frame by the candle caught his eye. No… it couldn't be! His hand trembled as he reached for it… flattened and encased in glass was a single dogwood bloom. She had kept it… after all of these years. He felt his heart swell as he gazed down at the simple flower, it obviously meant something to her or she would not have cared for it so. The sounds from the kitchen gave him pause, he gently placed the frame back on the desk and walked towards the kitchen.

Fili leaned against the door frame and watched the elf maiden scramble about the kitchen stuffing various food items into a sack. Even though she was hurrying she did so with an air of grace not found in dwarves. His eyes were drawn to her long ebony locks as they hung down to the small of her back, they moved with her body… swaying from left to right as she moved. It was mesmerizing to him as was the sway of her hips when she walked. She was the most desirable woman he had ever seen, everything about her captivated him. There was no doubting his attraction to her but he wanted more… he wanted to know what she was thinking, he wanted to know what she liked; he wanted to know her. Fili knew that wasn't going to happen if he just stood here staring at her… he had to talk to her. He cleared his throat and saw her startle.

"I didn't think it was possible for a dwarf to sneak up on an elf," he said with a chuckle. She gave him a hard look as she crammed a loaf of bread into the bag.

"I have many things on my mind…" she muttered. Fili smiled at her as he pulled himself off the wall and walked towards her.

"Here… let me help you," he said as he took the heavy bag from her hands. "This and the rabbits will be enough… there are only thirteen of us." He sung the sack over his shoulder and gestured for her to lead the way. He watched as her cheeks flushed, she gave him a small smile as she tucked a large tray under her arm.

"Thank you," she said quietly as she turned and led him back to the door. On the way out he saw her bow and swords by the door, they seemed like an oddity in the house of a beautiful maiden. His mother told him stories of her bravery at Erebor but that side of her never seemed real to him until he saw those weapons. They walked around the side of the house to where a work area was, pelts were stretched and there was smoke coming out of a brick smoker.

"We'll have to roast them longer inside, they have hardly begun to cook," she said with a sigh as she readied her tray and tongs. He waited for her to stack the rabbits on the tray before he took it from her, balancing it on his palm. He saw her worried expression and laughed.

"Have you been away from dwarves so long that you forget we could balance a horse on the tip of a needle?" he joked. Eliana narrowed her eyes at him, a small smirk appeared on her lips as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Not away long enough to forget the unjustified boasts of dwarven men," she bit back, then she covered her mouth with her hand and looked away sheepishly. Fili laughed, his smile widening at her wit.

"Do not worry my lady… the more you get to know me, the more you will realize that my boasting _**is**_ completely justified," he flirted as he leaned a bit closer. He watched as Eliana's cheeks turned a deep crimson, her reaction pleased him greatly… he had taken a risk and it had paid off. Hope burned inside of him… maybe it was possible to win her favor after all. Eliana refused to meet his eyes as she walked past him back to Bilbo's house. Fili smiled and followed the flustered elf maiden back down the path.

They were met with cheers from the other dwarves when they arrived at the hobbit's hole bearing food. Bofur and Ori quickly grabbed the bag and tray from him and carried it into the kitchen. His eyes trailed after the elf maiden as she dodged in between the dwarves on the way to the kitchen. He caught the confused look she gave him before she disappeared into the kitchen.

"You were gone for quite some time brother…" he heard Kili say as his brother joined him by the door.

"Oh? It didn't seem like it was that long…" he said as he smiled at his younger brother. "At least not nearly long enough…" His eyes drifted back to Eliana, she was shoving Bifur out of the kitchen and directing Ori to the plates.

"It's her isn't it… the elf maiden you've been pining after all of these years," Kili stated.

"I don't pine…" was all Fili said in response. Kili laughed.

"No of course you don't… Well now that I've seen her I can understand why you think dwarf women should shave," Kili joked. "Elves seems to be lacking beards…" Fili snorted.

"No dwarf woman could ever compare to her…" he said as he watched her carry a plate of potatoes into the dining room. Kili frowned and pulled him to the side away from the others.

"Be careful what you say brother… uncle will not be pleased she is here. Mother may have not discouraged you but uncle will not tolerate you fawning over an elf maiden," Kili warned in a hushed voice. Fili felt his temper rise at his brother's words.

"I love uncle… he has been like a father to us. I will follow him into Smaug's lair if I must and die to bring Erebor back to our people… but I will not allow him decide this for me," Fili said in a fierce whisper. "My whole life all I've ever wanted was her… I had nearly lost hope of ever finding her, and now that I have I will do everything I can to win her favor."

"But brother she is an elf… hundreds of years older than you. What if there is no way to win her favor?" Kili asked as he looked over at Eliana as she and the hobbit tried to push Bombur out of the kitchen.

"She kept it brother… I saw it in her house on her desk. It was sealed in glass…" Fili said with a smile. Kili shook his head.

"How can you be sure it's the same one?" he asked, his voice full of disbelief.

"One petal was half pink… it's the same flower Kili, there is no doubt in my mind," Fili said, his eyes trailing back to Eliana, he couldn't stop his eyes from finding her.

"It doesn't prove anything… maybe she just saves flowers," Kili said dismissively.

"I saw no other flowers… You are not going to talk me out of this brother, I have to try," he said as he gave Kili a determined look. He hoped his brother would understand… the only other person that did was his mother. It was her love and support that helped him keep a faint glimmer of hope all of these years that someday he would see her again. Kili sighed and clapped his brother on the shoulder.

"I may never understand but you are my brother, I will support whatever makes you happy… even if it's a skinny beardless elf maiden," Kili said with a smile. Fili laughed and embraced his brother.

"Thank you brother! Let's get some ale before Nori and Dwalin drink it all," Fili suggested. He grabbed his brother's arm and headed towards the kitchen. All of the dwarves were gathering in or near the dining room area waiting for the meat to be served. Fili snatched a mug of ale from Dori as he walked by and took a seat at the far end of the table. It was hard not to get pulled into the rowdy dwarven festivities, where ever there was ale and food dwarves made a party of it. Bombur was already grabbing handfuls of food as dishes were set on the table while Ori was still handing out plates. Once the rabbits were done cooking, it didn't take long for the table top to be filled with heaping plates of meats, cheeses and vegetables. The rest of the dwarves filed in and filled the remaining seats. Fili noticed that the hobbit and Eliana stayed outside in the hallway. He couldn't hear what they were saying but it looked as though she was trying to comfort the hobbit. Poor little guy is probably not use to dwarves at all, he thought.

ooOoo

**Eliana**

She felt sorry for Bilbo, this is the first time he had experienced a dwarven feast. Eliana remembered countless feasts with the dwarves, she knew the best thing to do was put the food on the table and get away… quickly. She had set aside two plates of food and once the dwarves were feasting she pulled Bilbo to the side and handed him a plate of food. He gave her a grateful look.

"I thought you might be hungry and you probably don't want to go in there…" she said as she gestured to the dining room.

"No…" he said flinching as the dwarves roared with laughter. "Are they always this bad?" he asked. Eliana nodded.

"Sometimes worse but you didn't have nearly enough ale for that," she said with a smile. "You get used to it…" she said with a shrug. Bilbo shook his head as he looked towards the chaos in his dining room.

"I highly doubt that. How is it that they don't bother you?" he asked before taking another bite of his potatoes.

"I lived with the dwarves for a very long time…" she said with a sad smile. "They can be some of the most joyful loving people you will ever meet. Loyal to a fault…" she said, her eyes growing distant as her memories of her time in Erebor filled her thoughts. "And they can be the most stubborn and bitter creatures in Middle Earth… with dwarves there is rarely anything in the middle," Eliana said as she took his empty plate and started towards the kitchen. She could hear the merriment start to fade from the dining room… with full bellies came pipe smoking and ale drinking. Gandalf was the first to emerge from the dining room with his pipe in hand. He nodded and smiled at her before approaching.

"It really is good to see you again," he said with a hopeful smile. Eliana sighed and folded her arms. The anger was there but it didn't burn as hotly as she expected.

"Why are you here Gandalf?" she asked as she watched the dwarves file out of the dining room. Gandalf took a few puffs from his pipe before responding.

"I think you already know the answer to that my dear," he said cryptically. Eliana watched Bilbo frantically pace throughout the house as the rest of the dwarves left the dining room and occupied the other rooms of Bilbo's hole. Of course, it would be about Erebor… she should have guessed when she saw Balin.

"You are missing someone…" she noted, her voice tight. Gandalf shook his head and took another puff of his pipe.

"He is late… Thorin will be here," Gandalf said as he watched her solemnly.

"Does he know I am here?" she asked as she gave Gandalf a worried look.

"My dear I didn't even know you were here until today… No Thorin has no idea. Perhaps it is better this way… a confrontation is long overdue. You two need to get past this…" Gandalf said as his eyes held hers. "You know it has gone on far too long as it is..." Eliana shook her head and gave him a doubtful look.

"He will always believe that I abandoned him by not going with them to reclaim Moria. I do not think that it will ever be mended… merely tolerated. We shall see… I give you no guarantees that my patience won't disappear as soon as he opens his mouth," she said ruefully. Gandalf smiled at her.

"That is all I ask…" he said graciously. A frantic Bilbo rushed passed them chasing Nori who just walked by cleaning a glass.

"Excuse me that is not a dishcloth!" he exclaimed snatching the doily away from Nori's hand.

"It looks like a dishcloth… it's full of holes," commented Bofur as he leaned against the cabinet smoking his pipe. Bilbo turned and glared at him.

"This is crochet… do you have any idea how long it took my mother to make this?" he said waving the doily in Bofur's face.

"Well it couldn't have taken that long… she left a lot of holes," Bofur said with a playful smile. Eliana knew that the dwarf was riling him on purpose and couldn't help but chuckle under her breath. Bilbo's face turned red and his eyes bulged. He started muttering curses under his breath that shocked Eliana, she had never heard Bilbo use such language.

"My word! Bilbo you need to calm down before you give yourself a rash," Gandalf chided. Eliana smirked as Bilbo glared at Gandalf and pointed at him.

"You brought them here! Do you see what they have done to my house?" Bilbo said as he gestured around his hole. "They've destroyed the dining room and I'm terrified to even look in the bathroom!" he shouted. The youngest dwarf Ori came out of the dining room and walked up to the flustered Bilbo.

"Pardon me," he said to Bilbo. "Where should I put my plate?" he asked politely. Eliana saw Fili come around the corner, she felt her cheeks warm slightly when his eyes met hers. She found it difficult to look away from him, his eyes were like an abyss that she would fall into. It was Fili that pulled his eyes away, he turned and looked at Ori.

"Give it to me Ori," he said as he took the plate from the younger dwarf and threw it across the room to his brother who caught it with ease. Kili threw it into the kitchen to Bilfur who was at the sink, that was all it took and the air was filled with flying dishes. Bilbo was beside himself scrambling around attempting to catch the dishes. Eliana never got a chance to warn him about dwarves and reflexes. They had some of the best in Middle Earth… and it was almost like they could predict where objects would be. She stayed to the side out of the way of the flying pottery and covered her mouth with her hand, hiding the smile that lay on her lips.

Her eyes inevitably drifted to Fili as he tossed Bilbo's dishes around. He was quite handsome, his blond hair, blue eyes and strong features made her take pause. When he smiled his whole face lit up making him even more attractive to her eyes. Eliana imagined he was quite popular with the dwarf girls back home with his broad shoulders and body honed from years of sword training. She watched him as he gracefully caught plate after plate, never so much as fumbling one. Eliana couldn't help but find herself giggling at Fili's antics as he bounced cups off his shoulders and elbows. The rhythmic stomping started in the dining room and she knew a song would start soon.

"Don't do that! You'll blunt the knives," yelled Bilbo and that was all it took for the dwarves to start singing.

"_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

The sound a flute could be heard from the dining room and the rhythm increased. Her heart filled with joy as the dwarves continued to sing and toss dishes around. Eliana found her foot tapping to the tune, the music had a magic of its own; it drew her in.

_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door_

Everything seemed to go even faster, she didn't even realize that she had moved closer to the dining room or that her hands were clapping in rhythm with the song. The pull was nearly overwhelming… the music, the merriment… it called to her.

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you've finished, if any are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

Fili's strong arm hooked around hers and spun her around in a dance, she laughed and stomped her feet to the tune as they spun together to the music. Fili continued to bounce dishes off his free arm as he laughed and danced with her. She hadn't felt this happy and free in a long time… too long. Everything just seemed right as she danced around with Fili, she never wanted it to end. Eliana felt intoxicated as Fili twirled her around in circles, letting her pull away only to be spun back into his arms, his warm strong hand never let go of hers. They continued to dance for several minutes as plates continued to fly through the air, they were clean this time and were piled high into stacks. Fili spun her away from him but when he pulled her back he wrapped an arm around her waist and dipped her back.

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

The music stopped abruptly leaving Eliana dipped back and breathless. Fili pulled her back up into his arms, he had a huge grin on his face as the dwarves erupted in laughter and cheering. Suddenly Eliana felt very awkward, her cheeks were burning as she stepped away from Fili. The spell of the dwarven music was lifted and Eliana felt embarrassed over her actions. She couldn't meet his eyes, when she turned to leave she bumped into a shocked Bilbo.

"H-How did they do that?" stammered Bilbo as he looked at the neatly stacked, undamaged clean dishes. He glanced up and looked at her, concern filled his eyes. "Eli, are you ok? You look a bit ill?" he asked. Eliana reached a hand up to her cheek and could tell they were flushed.

"I just need some air…' she said as she darted towards the door. When she pulled the door to leave she glanced back, Fili was in a conversation with his brother and did not see her leave. With a sigh of relief she pulled the door closed and walked down the narrow steps to have a seat on Bilbo's bench. She was so confused, she had been enthralled by dwarven magic before… being in their joyful company always made her feel better. This time with Fili it was different… she couldn't even begin to explain what she felt. She pulled her shawl tight around her shoulders, closing her eyes Eliana leaned back into the bench. Her mind kept replaying her dance with Fili, remembering little details like his scent, the feel of his arms as he pulled her too him. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she sat up. What was she doing? This was ridiculous to even be thinking about this! She brought her hand up to rub her eyes, she must be more tired than she thought… that must be why these thoughts have invaded her head. It was the only thing that made sense… too many long few days scouting and hunting in the forest combined with the shock of Gandalf and the dwarves… that had to be the logical reason. Soft footfalls drew her from her thoughts and she looked up quickly.

"What are you doing here?" said an angry voice.

ooOoo


	4. Chapter 4 - An ill begotten quest

**Authors Note****: **Chapter 4 turned into a monster, nearly 7000 words so I split it into ch4/ch5. This chapter goes into Eliana's history after Smaug took over Erebor. Jackson's film timeline is a bit skewed compared to Tolkien… in the movie Balin was defending Erebor with Thorin, in the book Balin would have been 7yrs old in TA 2770. So I went with Jackson on this… The same with Thorin's age, in the book he was 17yrs older than Balin but in the movie appeared a lot younger. I do try to stick with Tolkien's timeline when it works. Thank you for reading! Please review if possible, I enjoy the feedback!

-O-

**Chapter 4 – An ill begotten quest**

**Eliana **

He still looked the same after all these years, the only difference was the stripes of white hair at his temples. Thorin Oakenshield…he was never a person she had called friend, even back before Smaug when Erebor prospered. He never liked her influence on his grandfather or father… he never liked that she lived in Erebor. She was an elf… she belonged with her own kind he had said on many occasions. Thorin was not one to care why she had been driven from her own people so she asked that he not be told. She didn't want his forced sympathy… his disdain was easier to deal with.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again. Eliana sighed, she already knew this was not going to be pleasant. Thorin was never an easy man to deal with. Dis use to say it was because he was very passionate about things, Eliana didn't see it that way. Thorin was always aloof and demanding… so different than his younger brother Frerin. Where Frerin was joyful and loving, Thorin was solemn and distant. After Azanulbizar he became worse… Eliana held some sympathy for him but it only went so far.

"I live here…" she said, trying to keep her voice calm. His eyes narrowed at her.

"Living with hobbits now? How convenient…" he sneered. "Did you hear of Gandalf was in need of a hobbit and find your way here?" Eliana just loved how he always thought the worst of her.

"I've lived here for ten years… sorry Thorin, my being here is not some grand conspiracy. Even Gandalf did not know I was here until he arrived," she said with clenched teeth. Eliana knew it wouldn't be long before her temper failed her. "Why does Gandalf need a hobbit anyway?"

"This does not concern you elf, you should be on your way," he said dismissively. She stood up and folded her arms blocking the stairs to the door.

"The hobbit Gandalf asked happens to be my friend… I will not let any harm come to him," she said as she gave Thorin a leveled glare. She heard the door behind her open and close but she didn't look away from the dwarf.

"Thorin… Eliana… we have much to discuss," said Gandalf, his voice commanding. "I'm going to need both of you to put aside your differences if this quest is to be successful."

"You never said she would be part of this," Thorin spat, he glared at them both.

"I could not locate her or I would have told you sooner… It was providence that she happened to be the neighbor of the hobbit I had chosen… we need her," Gandalf explained. Eliana narrowed her eyes at the old wizard.

"What makes you think I want to be a part of whatever this is Gandalf?" she asked angrily. Gandalf gave her a knowing look.

"Erebor was more of a home to you than any other… I know you will want to see it restored. I also know that you will never let Bilbo go on this journey alone…" Gandalf looked over at the angry dwarf. "You will need all the help you can get for this quest!" Eliana saw Thorin's shoulders slump slightly, that was unusual.

"Fine…" he muttered. "Not like I have a choice is it?" he glared at Gandalf before he pushed past them and entered Bilbo's home. Eliana gave Gandalf and exasperated look.

"What is this Gandalf? You show up and make these assumptions… I am happy with my life here in the Shire. Bilbo is happy… why drag us into this?" she demanded. Gandalf let out a sigh and leaned heavily on his staff.

"There is an evil out there… it has not made itself know but I have sensed it growing. If a creature like Smaug falls prey to that evil he will reign destruction down on Middle Earth. I can't let that happen… it doesn't matter whose life I have to uproot to stop that threat… it must be done," he said forlornly. Eliana eyes narrowed at him.

"What exactly do you plan to do?" Eliana asked. She didn't trust the wizard, he never considers how his schemes affect others until it is too late. "How will Erebor be restored? What do you plan to do on this quest?" she asked more questions in an attempt to get any specific information from Gandalf. He merely smiled at her which made her anger start to flare.

"All in good time… Come, we'll discuss it with the rest of the company," he said as he gestured towards the door. Eliana let out a frustrated sigh and started up the stairs. Whatever the wizard hand planned it couldn't be good.

ooOoo

Eliana sat there quietly at the table and listen to the idle chat among the dwarves as they waited for Thorin to finish his meal. For the most part the dwarves had been accepting of her, no one other than Dwalin or Thorin had said anything to her that was less than courteous. Of course she was making them food at the time so that may have had something to do with it. Now that the meal was over some of the dwarves watched her warily while others stared at her with curiosity. All of the dwarves here with the exception of Thorin and Balin were born after Smaug claimed Erebor. They did not know her, they only knew the stories and in many cases the lies. Eliana only recognized some because of their resemblance to their parents.

While she waited she found her eyes drawn to Fili who sat across the table next to his brother. She watched him as he talked to Kili, she had to admit she was curious about the young dwarf. Her reaction to him upon their meeting confused her, she thought back over the centuries and could not remember having anything that peculiar happening. As she watched him she couldn't help but notice how his cheeks dimpled when he smiled and the soft curve of his lips… He turned and smiled at her, Eliana quickly diverted her eyes feeling silly for getting caught staring at him. She felt her cheeks flush as she looked down and fidgeted with her dress.

"Are you alright lassie?" asked Balin. Eliana felt her face deepen a shade.

"I'm fine…" she muttered under her breath. Balin raised his fluffy white eyebrow at her and looked across the table at the grinning Fili. Eliana followed the path of his eyes and felt her breath get stuck in her lungs. The old dwarf smirked and took another drink from his flagon.

"Never seen you blush before… not even when old Tolbur got his manhood stuck in that hole in the bench after a night of heavy drinking," Balin said with a twinkle in his eye. Eliana laughed remembering when five dwarves showed up at her door carrying Tolbur intimately attached to a bench. It took hours to whittle away the wood enough to be able to remove the bench.

"I don't think he ever looked me in the eye after that," she said still laughing. "Remember when he had to explain to Thrain why a new bench had to be commissioned from the woodworkers?" Balin started laughing.

"Aye lass, I remember when Thrain called you in regarding it and you told to him to request that the benches be free of holes; if that was not possible to measure Tolbur's manhood and make sure that the holes were at least a half inch bigger," Balin said as he hooted with laughter. "The look on his face…" The laughed together for a few minutes until they realized the rest of the dwarves were staring at them. Thorin gave them a look of disapproval then went back to talking to Gandalf. Eliana wiped a few tears from her eyes and patted Balin on the arm.

"I missed you Balin," she said as she smiled at him. Laughing like that with an old friend made her heart feel light again. She truly missed her life at Erebor… so many memories.

"Aye lassie, I missed you too," he said as he squeezed her hand. Eliana noticed Bilbo clearing Thorin's plates and knew the discussion was about to begin. Eliana dreaded it, inevitably something would come up that she did not wish to talk about. Thorin cleared his throat.

"Envoys from the seven kingdoms showed up for the meeting in Ered Luin," Thorin said as he looked around at the rest of the company. The dwarves murmured happily, Eliana was amazed that all seven kingdoms would even consider meeting. The last she heard there was still a lot of animosity between the kingdoms.

"What of the dwarves of the Iron Hills…" asked Dwalin. "Will Dain assist us?"

"No… they will not come. They will not lend any assistance and say this quest is ours alone…" Thorin harsh gaze shifted to Eliana. She stared back at him dispassionately. He thinks their lack of assistance is due to her but Eliana knew that was far from the truth.

"Why would they say that? Don't they want Erebor restored?" asked Balin, his eyes wide with disbelief. Eliana reached over and patted Balin's hand.

"No Balin… they don't," she said as she shook her head.

"And how do you know that elf?" asked Thorin as he glared at her. Eliana sighed, she knew that things were going to fall apart soon.

"I was in the Iron Hills for a hundred years…" she said trying to keep her tone even.

"That's right, you abandoned us for them… you would know," Thorin sneered. The dwarves started to mutter and Balin looked angrily at Thorin.

"I did not abandon you for the Iron Hills," Eliana said in exasperation. "I took the refugees of Erebor and Dale there… you know this." Thorin shook his head and glared at her.

"You stayed there… you refused to help us with Moria even though my grandfather begged you to come…" Eliana cut him off, her temper flaring.

"I was under contract to stay in the Iron Hills, I told Thror that," she said sharply as she glared at Thorin.

"Eliana… Thorin…" Gandalf warned.

"You could have broken the contract…" Thorin yelled. Eliana's patience was gone… while she was under contract she could not discuss the terms Dain made her agree to, now that it was over she could.

"If I would have my life would have been forfeit," she yelled back at him. The room when deathly quiet then. Eliana looked down at her hands and sighed. "You all know how dwarven contracts work… a stipulation was that I not discuss the contract terms with others."

"Why did you sign a contract like that lassie?" Balin asked gently as he squeezed her hand.

"I had too… it was the only way Dain would let the refugee's stay in the Iron Hills," she said sadly. Gasps and angry murmuring filled the room. "I had to stay there for a hundred years and work to ensure that the refugees were not a burden."

"How could Dain asked this?" bellowed Dwalin. "Many of those refugees were his own kinsmen."

"Lady Eliana surely there was another penalty for breaking the contract? A lesser one?" asked Dori. Eliana shook her head.

"Death was the lesser one…" she said, shuddering just thinking about the alternatives. "Either penalty resulted in the expulsion of the Erebor and Dale refugees… I could not let that happen."

"What was the other penalty lassie?" pressed Balin. She gave him a weary look and sighed.

"The other penalty was marriage to Dain," she said with disgust. The dwarves erupted and angry cursing and shouting. Even Thorin looked outraged which surprised her. It took a few moments for Gandalf to quiet the dwarves down.

"I have had my issues with Dain but I never thought him capable of what he did," Thorin said as he shook his head. "If father or grandfather had known..." Eliana gave him a sad smile.

"If Thrain or Thror knew, Dain would not be living today. I imagine that is why the contract penalties were so extreme," she said with a frown. "When my contract was up… Dain asked me to stay and support his claim to the throne, when I refused I was banished from the Iron Hills, if I return it will mean my death. Dain is not interested in restoring Erebor… not unless it is him that sits on the throne." There was more rumblings of anger among the dwarves, Eliana happened to glance at Fili for the first time since the discussion began. He was angry and his jaw was set but his eyes softened when they met hers. For some reason she drew comfort from that.

"This changes things…" Thorin muttered. He looked at Dwalin, "What do you think old friend?"

"You know my feelings… if what the lassie said is true then I think Dain is hoping that the quest is unsuccessful and you and your kin meet your end at the Lonely Mountain then he can claim the crown… there will be no other heirs of Durin but him," said Dwalin, his voice was hard. The dwarves started to shout in anger louder than before. Eliana looked around the room and felt sick. In this one hobbit house were the last of the houses of Groin, Fundin and Thrain… in one battle three of the four remaining houses directly descended from Durin would be gone. The shouting escalated, the dwarves were in a frenzy and they argued amongst themselves. Eliana gave Gandalf a pleading look, the wizard stood up, he seemed to grow taller.

"Silence!" he bellowed, all of the dwarves startled and quieted. Even Eliana was taken aback by his display of power. Gandalf seemed to shrink back down to his normal size. "We cannot spend the entire evening shouting and arguing about Dain's schemes and manipulations… that is not why we are here." Gandalf turned to Bilbo who had been who had been standing quietly by the doorway. "Bilbo, I'm going to need a bit more light." Eliana watched Bilbo retrieve one of the small lanterns from the other room wondering what he must think of all of this. Gandalf pulled a map from the inside pocket of his robes. "Far to the East lies a single solitary peak that is our destination." He laid the map out and flattened it against the table, the dwarves peered at the map in curiosity. Eliana looked at the map and frowned, she had no memory of a map such as this one.

"May I?" she asked the wizard. Gandalf nodded and slid the map across the table to her. Her fingers traced the writing on the left side. "_Five feet high the door and three may walk abreast_" she read out loud. She looked sharply at the wizard. "Where did you get this map?" Gandalf gave her a tentative look then sighed.

"Many years ago I was sent to Dol Guldur on a mission... there I found a dwarf that was in a bad state, long had he been tortured by servants of evil. He was so lost and weak that he had forgotten who he was and where he was from. The only thing that he did recall was that he had to get this map to his son… but he did not know his own son's name," Gandalf gave Thorin a sad look. "I promised him I would do my best to get this to his son and then he died. It wasn't until I met Thorin in Bree that I knew who the dwarf was in Dol Guldur…" Eliana covered her mouth with her hand as tears welled in her eyes over Thrain's fate. The dwarves bowed there head out of respect for their former king. Thorin reached over and took the map from the table.

"So there is another way into Erebor… a door," Thorin said quietly. "But where?" He looked at her and Balin. "Do either of you know?" Balin shook his head and so did Eliana. If there was another way it was secret… something the kings would only pass down to the king after them.

"The door must have been there from the beginning… five hundred years before I came to live there," she said thoughtfully. "Its location must have been a closely guarded secret that only the kings knew. Dwarf doors are impossible to find unless you know exactly where it is. And they are usually locked as well." Gandalf reached into his pocket and pulled out a decorative brass key and laid it on the table. Thorin picked it up to examine it while other dwarves whispered excitedly amongst themselves.

"Does the map say where the door is?" asked Bilbo as he peeked over Thorin's shoulder to look at the map. Eliana shook her head.

"No, it only mentions that there is a door," she said regretfully.

"What good is this map then?" growled Dwalin. "If there is no way in then we have wasted our time!"

"What were you planning to do anyway if you could get inside," asked Eliana. "If Dain will not send men, does the Blue Mountains have enough men to combat Smaug?" She looked around at the dwarves who avoided her eyes. She turned and glared at Thorin, "What is it that you intend to do?"

"Smaug has not been seen for sixty years… the vast wealth of my people could be unguarded for anyone to take. There are rumors afoot and it will not be long before others seek the treasures for themselves," Thorin said, his voice was laced with annoyance.

"So what? You think you can sneak into Erebor and take the treasure before others do?" she said in disbelief. "And if the dragon is still there?" She could believe what she was hearing, this whole thing was madness.

"That's why we need the burglar," chimed in Ori.

"The what?" she questioned, her eyes followed the dwarf's back to Bilbo and she now understood why Gandalf was here in the Shire. She glared angrily at the wizard. "No! Absolutely not!" she shouted.

"Eliana it will work… Bilbo could sneak in unnoticed by the dragon, it will not know the smell of a hobbit," Gandalf explained. "He could be in there and out before Smaug would notice. Hobbits are extremely light on their feet. He is well suited for this task."

"I- I could what?" muttered Bilbo in a nervous voice. He looked terrified, there was no way he could do what Gandalf was asking of him. Travel across middle earth and sneak into a dragon's lair… for what? So Thorin could have his gold?

"You ask too much Gandalf," she said as she shook her head. "You made this sound earlier as if we were going to find a way to kill the dragon fearing what will happen if it is tainted by shadow… now the talk has shifted to dwarven treasure? Which is it?" She gave Gandalf and Thorin hard looks. "Are lives going to be risked for treasure alone? Has greed claimed another descendant of Durin?" Gandalf was about to respond but Thorin spoke instead his voice full of anger.

"What lies beneath the mountain is ours! Too long has a beast keep my people from what is rightfully theirs! I do not expect you to understand this elf since you have no people of your own… none that want you anyway. I honestly do not know why my grandfather and father let an elf stay other than out of pity. You are not needed on this quest… nor are you wanted!" he snapped, his voice full of hatred. Eliana felt like she had been slapped across the face. Before he could say more she stood up to leave, not making eye contact with anyone she walked out of the dining room.

"Eliana wait…" Gandalf pleaded, she ignored the wizard. With tears stinging her eyes she walked out Bilbo's front door and into the night.

ooOoo


	5. Chapter 5 - A tragic past

**Authors Note****:** This chapter is Eliana's history up to Erebor. It goes into why she is considered an outcast and how she's tied to Thranduil. This chapter gave me a bit of a problem, I had to rewrite it several times from different perspectives before finally picking Fili. I hope it works! Thanks for reading and if possible please review!

-O-

**Chapter 5 – A tragic past**

**Fili **

Fili had never been this angry at his uncle before, what he felt now was close to rage. He went to stand but Kili grabbed his arm and shook his head. Fili glared at his brother but stayed in his seat even though all he wanted to do was go find Eliana. How could his uncle say such cruel things to her especially after learning she was basically a slave for a hundred years to his kinsmen in the Iron Hills.

"How could you say that to her Thorin? After all she's done for our people?" asked Balin his voice full of disappointment. His uncle didn't respond, he just sat there staring down at the table his face unreadable.

"I'm going to go see if she's alright," said Bilbo. Gandalf laid a hand on the hobbit's arm and shook his head.

"Leave her be Bilbo, she will be alright… it's just painful for her to bring up the elves and then to do so in such a crass manner is truly loathsome," said Gandalf as he glared at his uncle. Fili wanted to know what had happened to her… why she preferred the company of his people over her own.

"Gandalf… can you tell us what happened? Why Lady Eliana does not live with her own people?" asked Fili. He watched the old wizard take a few puffs off his pipe, he had a thoughtful look to his face.

"Perhaps it is time to tell her tale… if it is known then maybe old wounds will begin to mend," he said quietly. He looked around at the dwarves his eyes finally stopping on Fili before he began to speak. "Eliana is no ordinary elf, she is the granddaughter of Celebrimbor the last of the house of Feanor."

"The great elven smith? The maker of the rings of power?" Balin asked, his eyes wide. Gandalf nodded as he smoked his pipe. There were murmurs and whispers among the dwarves… they have all heard of the Great Smith. Fili remembered reading about him from one of the books on elven history his mother gave him.

"Yes…the same," he said as he puffed. "Celebrimbor had but one son… Eliana's father Ceberlandon who married Lady Naerwen, sister to the Lord of Lothlorien, Celeborn. Her life started in tragedy… her mother did not survive the birth. The loss of the gentle Naerwen nearly claimed her father in grief… Eliana and her father went to live in Lothlorien where the Lady Galadriel helped raise her. Eliana's lineage is quite impeccable by elven standards," commented Gandalf thoughtfully. "That bloodline did not go unnoticed among the other elves, when Eliana was born there was a lot of talk of marriage and which houses should join with the last descendant of Feanor."

"But she was just a babe!" Fili said outraged. There were arranged marriages among the dwarves but those were rare these days, unhappy marriages usually resulted in no children and with the dwarf numbers dwindling the practice was looked down upon.

"Yes Fili, she was but that did not stop the noble houses from planning her future. Elrond of Rivendell had two sons and so did Thranduil of Mirkwood …" There was a rumble of angry voices at the mention of the betrayer's name. . "They would bring them around to visit with her when she was a child, hoping a match would be made." The old wizard seemed lost in his thoughts as he looked into the distance.

"And was there? A match made?" asked Bilbo as he walked back into the room.

"What? Oh yes… even as a child Eliana seemed drawn to Thranduil's eldest son, Naertho. At first Thranduil was happy and began planning… but as time went on and Eliana grew older her condition became apparent he was less than pleased. Even though she was not a small child, she did not continue to grow past that of an adolescent elf. Eliana's small stature did not deter Thranduil's son Naertho, he had fallen in love with Eliana and intended on marrying her on her three hundredth and fiftieth birthday. Then another tragedy struck and Eliana's father died at the Battle of Fornost, she went into a period of mourning lasting a long time." Gandalf said his voice full of sorrow.

"Poor lass" commented Balin his old face lined with sadness. Fili looked at the others, they wore similar expressions except his uncle; he still stared at the tabletop as if he was not listening. Fili had to will his anger away, he didn't think it would be appropriate to lash out at his uncle just now.

"So after her father's death Eliana didn't want to get married right away… she went out to learn the healing arts, traveling across Middle Earth for nearly five hundred years in study. Naertho had been understanding and waited for her. But things had changed while she was gone… mainly Thranduil's ambitions."

"He didn't want to join houses…" stated Balin, Fili was thinking it too. From everything he has heard of the elf king of Mirkwood he expected as much. Gandalf nodded his head.

"Elrond's daughter Arwen had grown to be a great beauty… tall and lean. Thranduil had never liked the fact that Eliana was so small but was willing to overlook it to join houses with Feanor. He thought Arwen was a better match for Naertho… but promises had already been made. In order to break it, Thranduil had to petition the Elven Council to nullify those agreements," Gandalf said sadly. "So when Naertho tried to marry Eliana, Thranduil petitioned the council. He said that Eliana was unfit to wed his son… he said any child bore of her would be deformed… short in stature and the males would be frail… unfit heirs to his house." Murmurs of shock and dismay filled the dining room. Fili felt sick with anger over it.

"Poor Eli," Bilbo said as stood behind Gandalf. "What happened at the council?" he asked.

"The council ruled in Thranduil's favor because there was no way to prove her children would not be as Thranduil said. Both Eliana and Naertho were devastated… Thranduil never took into consideration that his son really did love Eliana regardless of her height. The humiliation was too much for Eliana, she heard the whispers of 'half-elf' and saw the looks of pity or disdain when she was around the other elves… she fled into the forest and hid away from others. Naertho could not bear the torment that his own father had caused to the woman he loved. He committed suicide a few months later… he walked unarmed into an orc den," Gandalf said with a sad shake of his head. No one spoke, a few of the dwarves were near tears at the story. Fili was shocked, he had always thought that the elves of all the races would be above treating someone like that. His heart ached for Eliana, more than ever he wanted to go find her… to lend whatever comfort she would accept. Fili glanced at his uncle… while he still stared at the table his face was full of regret. Fili was actually surprised by this… he expected his uncle to not care.

"How did Lady Eliana end up in Erebor?" asked Gloin, it was a question on Fili's mind as well.

"About three years later Dain, father of Thror was camping in the forest west of the Blue Mountains with a company of twenty dwarves. They had just finished a barrel of ale and were singing and dancing by the campfire. It drew her out of the woods for she cannot resist the pull of dwarven magic… after hearing her tale, Dain offered her sanctuary in Erebor. She stayed and was happy until Smaug came and then you all know what happened afterwards. The dwarves are her people Thorin… your great-grandfather welcomed her and the dwarves prospered under her care. So regardless of what you think, we do need her for this quest. Without her, we will fail for no other has managed to wound the beast except her. If Smaug is still there we will need her help to defeat him," the old wizard said firmly. His uncle just nodded. It bothered Fili that his uncle's behavior has been so erratic lately. He remembered better times when Uncle Thorin had helped them train with their swords. Now that Gandalf had found them and enticed Thorin with talk of reclaiming Erebor his uncle's behavior has changed… he rarely laughs and he is prone to outbursts of anger, just like when he said those awful things to Eliana. Fili pushed out his chair and stood. Kili grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going brother," Kili whispered in a worried tone.

"I'm going to find her," he said loudly as he gave his uncle a defiant look. "Bilbo, do you know where she would have gone if not her home?" he asked the hobbit. Bilbo looked thoughtful for moment then smiled.

"The Party Tree… it's the big oak tree to the east… she climbs to the top when she wants to be alone or to think," Bilbo said. Fili thanked him and started to leave.

"Fili…" Thorin said his voice full of disapproval.

"No Uncle, I'm going to try and fix this…" he stated coolly as he walked out of the dining room to find her. There was no way he was going to let his uncle make this worse. Hopefully she would accept his apology on behalf of his family and come with them.

ooOoo

There was no answer at her door and he couldn't see any candles lit through the windows. If she was there she would not answer the door for him. Fili decided to see if she was at that tree Bilbo mentioned. He started walking east and in the moonlight he could see the tall silhouette of the proud oak off in the distance. When he reached the base of the tree and looked up he could not see anything but limbs, there was no sign of the elf maiden.

"Lady Eliana?" he called up into the darkness. There was no answer… he called to her again, "Lady Eliana… are you there? It's Fili, Dis' son." A soft anguished voice carried on the wind to his ears.

"Please go…" was all she said. The tone of her voice tore at his heart. He looked around at the lower limbs of the tree and found one low enough to pull himself up on. It had been years since he climbed a tree, while it was not hard it was just something dwarfs didn't normally do. "What are you doing?" she asked in an alarmed voice, it was louder so he knew he was getting closer.

"Climbing…" he said simply as pulled himself up on one of the thicker branches.

"Dwarves do not climb trees," she stated, Fili smiled her voice did not sound so lost anymore.

"We may not normally… it doesn't mean we can't. I happen to be pretty good at it," he said confidently.

"If I remember correctly you are also very good at falling out of them," she said, her voice held a bit of amusement to it.

"I've practice since then," he said as he pulled himself up to some of the higher branches. He knew she was close, he could smell lavender in the faint breeze. He looked to the next branch and it was a little ways away, he would have to jump to reach it. He took a step back and jumped for the branch, he caught it but as soon as he started to pull himself up he heard a snapping noise. He scrambled to reach the next branch before the one he was on broke. He was stretching trying to reach it when small hands grasped his and pulled him to a nearby branch. Fili heart was pounding in his chest, he didn't know if it was because he almost fell to his death or if it was because Eliana was so close with her arms around him to steady him.

"I think you need more practice," she said with a small sad smile before stepping away. Eliana kept her eyes downcast but Fili could still see the obvious signs that she had been crying. She took his hand in hers and led him over several branches to where a wide branch stretched out over the clearing. Eliana guided him over to where her shawl was draped over the limb, she let her hand slide from his before sitting down on the limb. Fili followed suit and sat down on the branch next to her, he felt a nervous anticipation growing inside of him. He was alone with her mere inches away watching the beautiful night sky, he was lost for words as he sat there enjoying at his good fortune. He glanced over at her, he could see the sadness marring her beautiful face and felt he had to say something.

"I wanted to apologize for what my uncle said to you. It was uncalled for and cruel…" he said regretfully. He watched her close her eyes, when she opened them a few tears found their way down her cheek. Fili wanted desperately to reach over and wipe them away but stopped himself… it wouldn't be proper.

"You don't have to apologize for him… I've know he's hated me for decades…" she said softly. Fili shook his head.

"Doesn't make it right. He is the only one that feels that way, his hatred of Thranduil has consumed him… ever since Gandalf came to him with plans to take back Erebor my uncle has not been himself," Fili explained. She nodded and stared out at the moon. Fili could see why she liked it up here, it was peaceful and you could see for miles… a good place to get away. They sat there quietly watching as some wispy clouds passed over the bright moon. Fili was painfully aware of how close she was...

"Fili… may I ask you a question?" Eliana asked breaking their comfortable silence.

"Of course, you can ask me anything my lady," he said earnestly.

"Why do you want to reclaim Erebor?" she asked turning slightly so she could look him in the eyes. Fili paused for a moment, his heart beating wildly as he lost himself in depths her eyes. He made himself look away as he thought about the question.

"It may sound silly but I want to reclaim it for my mother," he said sheepishly. "I have heard my mother tell stories of her childhood in Erebor my whole life. I guess it would be my way to give something back to her considering how much she has lost. There are probably hundreds of people like my mother, like you… who have lost so much…. At least this way they can have a home if we reclaimed it." She gave him a strange look before looking back out at the moon.

"And what of the gold?" she asked.

"We have plenty of gold in the Blue Mountains… more than we know what to do with. More gold is not what our people need… what they need is a home," he said adamantly. Eliana did something he did not expect… as soon as the words left his lips she leaned over and hugged him. Fili was almost too shocked to respond, he awkwardly brought his arms up and returned the embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice seemed raw as held her.

"For what," he said softly, reveling in the feeling of her in his arms. She pulled away, a few of her tears dampened his cheek as she sat back. Fili frowned, he hated to see her cry, he wanted to pull her back into his arms and hold her until every tear ran dry.

"For not being like Thorin," she said as her hand wiped her tears away. Fili felt his fingers twitch with the urge to wipe away the few she missed.

"Oh well that was easy, I'm not really the angry demanding type," he joked as he gave her what he hoped was a charming smile. He could see the deepening color to her cheeks in the moonlight as she gave him a shy smile before looked away. Fili felt brave at that moment and reached over and took her hand in his. He heard her gasp but she did not pull her hand away. "Please accept my apology Lady Eliana and please come with us… I don't care what my uncle thinks… help us restore Erebor so all of us can go home," he pleaded. She stared at him, her eyes searching his… he hoped she would see that he truly meant what he said. Eliana looked down at their joined hands before meeting his eyes again, Fili felt his breath catch under her gaze.

"I will go…" she said softly. Fili felt relief fill his heart, he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed the back of her hand.

"Thank you my lady," his voice came out a little deeper than usual. Fili let go of her hand slowly, he wasn't sure if he had overstepped, she was giving him an odd look. He felt his pulse quicken as their eyes held each other's gaze. Eliana looked away and grabbed her shawl, she wrapped it around her shoulders.

"We should get back… I'm going to have to pack," she said as she pulled herself up to stand on the branch. Eliana held her hand out for him, he took it and pulled himself up. She didn't let go as she carefully stepped around him and led him back the way that they came. Fili was disappointed that their time alone had to come to an end but she was coming with them. There would be more opportunities to get to know her and if he dared to hope… possibly win her favor. They reached an area where several branches intersected.

"Any helpful suggestions on getting down?" he asked nervously as he watched her start to climb down the limbs. She stopped and looked up at him, her lips curled into a smirk.

"Don't fall?" she said simply, her smirk broadening into a smile before she disappeared down into the tangle of branches. Fili looked up at the stars and said a silent prayer to Eru before grabbing the branch and starting the long climb down. Even though climbing down was nerve wracking in the dark his heart was light… somehow he had managed to make her smile.

ooOoo


	6. Chapter 6 - An adventure begins

**Authors Note****:** Finally on the road! I had to do something to speed things up a tad between Fili/Eliana. There is only like a week between when they leave the Shire until when they are in Rivendell, maybe less. Not enough time for what I had in mind so a bit of meddling on Gandalf's part and extending the days required to get them to Rivendell helped. Also more on why Eliana's history/family. A thank you to everyone reading! Please review if you have time. Enjoy!

-O-

**Chapter 6 – An adventure begins**

**Bilbo **

He felt like he had hardly slept at all when he woke up. He sat up and stretched, Bilbo felt like there was something he was supposed to do, it nagged at the corner of his waking mind. Bilbo yawned and wiped his eyes as he walked into his kitchen, it wasn't until he walked by the table and saw the contract laying on top that everything came back to him. His eyes widened and he rested a hand to his chest.

"Goodness gracious me! I'm late!" Bilbo cried as he raced back to his bedroom. He found his pack and bedroll ready for him sitting next to his dresser. He stared at it in a state of confusion, he had told them he would think about it… yet here was a packed bag. Either the dwarves or Eli must have packed it… they knew he would go. Bilbo quickly dressed in his travel clothes and buttoned his jacket. He snatched up the pack and swung it over his shoulder before rushing back to the table. He quickly signed the contract and ran out the door.

"I thought you were going to sleep the day away," came a melodic voice from the small hill next to the tree. Eliana stood there waiting for him with a crooked grin on her face. Her appearance shocked him, she was in dressed in elven gear he had never seen her wear before. A delicate chainmail hauberk reached down to her wrists from under her dark grey tunic, it was so fine it almost looked like a silver fabric. The tunic and leggings she wore were of a strange material, not wool or linen… something elven. She wore a dark green cloak that hung down to the heels of her soft leather boots, it seemed to almost shimmer in the sunlight, shifting colors ever so faintly. Her ebony hair was braided differently, tight braids above her pointed ears were twisted into a long braid that ran down the back of her head and she wore a silver circlet on her brow. With her blades strapped at her waist and her bow strung across her back, she looked every bit like the drawings of the elven rangers in his books. She hopped down onto the path and smiled at him. "We best go before they get too far ahead of us." Eliana said as she grabbed his hand and started to pull him down the path.

"Which way did they go?" he asked as they picked up the pace. "Wait! We need to tell the Thain…"

"I already did… I told him we would be on a journey and to watch over our holes. The dwarves went to the east… if we cut across the Brandybuck's fields we should catch up with them in an hour," she said as she hopped over a low fence pulling Bilbo behind her. They ran across the fields quickly, leaping over the plants and small fences. Bilbo felt giddy with anticipation as he ran next to Eliana. He was really going on an adventure and a part of him was beside himself with excitement. Eliana smiled at him as they reached the tree line.

"Not too far now…" she said as she looked over at him. A smile crept on her lips when she saw how excited he was. "Bilbo your joy is contagious!" she said with a laugh.

"I just can't believe it… I'm really leaving the Shire!" he exclaimed as they ran in between the trees. Eliana smiled and gestured around her.

"Enjoy this feeling Bilbo for there is no finer feeling of freedom than when you run into the woods at the beginning of an adventure," she grinned. Bilbo laughed merrily as they continued through the woods. About fifteen minutes later they found the road and were able to go faster, it was only a short time after that they saw the ponies up the road. The nervous anticipation started to grow in Bilbo the closer they came to the dwarf company. He heard someone call for them to halt giving them time to catch up. Gandalf smiled at them and gave them a nod.

"I knew you would make it," he said with a smirk. Bilbo reached into his pocket and took out the contract, he walked up and handed it to Balin.

"I believe you'll find everything in order," he said timidly. Eliana reached over and laid her hand on Bilbo's shoulder, it helped him not feel as nervous while the dwarf looked over the contract.

"Everything looks good… welcome Bilbo Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield!" the old dwarf announced. Bilbo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Eliana patted him on the back and smiled.

"Congratulations Bilbo," she said. "Your first big adventure…" He couldn't help but notice a trace of sadness in her voice. Maybe he was just noticing it now after what Gandalf had told them last night…

"Get them ponies," Thorin ordered. Bilbo blanched and took a couple steps back.

"I-I've never ridden a pony before!" he said nervously. Suddenly Bilbo thought this whole adventure business had been a very bad idea.

"Uncle we only have one, we've no room with the extra bags…" Kili said as he jogged up to where they stood. Eliana waved them off.

"I don't need a pony… I will be fine," she said dismissively. Bilbo shook his head.

"But Eli… you just came off a hunt! Have you slept at all?" protested Bilbo.

"I will be fine Bilbo… elves don't need that much sleep," she said, her tone said that there was changing her mind. Bilbo sighed as Fili brought the spare pony over. He noticed the young dwarf kept stealing glances at Eli when she wasn't looking.

"I have one of the bigger ponies," said Fili as he glanced shyly at Eliana. "If you get tired Lady Eliana, you can ride with me," he offered. Bilbo was surprised to see a faint blush cross Eliana's cheeks when she looked at the young dwarf. Bilbo remember that this was the dwarf that Eli had danced with last night… he had never seen her as joyous as when this dwarf was twirling her around his living room. He was also the one that somehow managed to convince her to come on this journey. Bilbo stepped back and watched the exchange between the two.

"Thank you… I don't think that will be necessary… but if I do, I will let you know," she said timidly, her cheeks color deepening slightly as she shyly looked down. Bilbo couldn't think of a time he had ever seen Eli blush like this… and she never acted so… girlish!

"The offer will stand my lady… do not be afraid to ask," Fili said, Bilbo noticed how the dwarf prince's eyes lingered on his friend before he looked away and pulled the pony towards Bilbo. "This is Myrtle, she is a gentle pony… you'll be fine on her." Fili helped Bilbo up on Myrtle's back and tied his pack and bedroll onto the back of the saddle for him. Eliana patted Myrtle's neck and leaned down, she whispered something in the pony's ear. Myrtle turned her head and looked at Eli briefly then whinnied. Eliana laughed and rubbed the pony's nose.

"She promises not to throw you and she likes apples… a lot," Eliana said with a smile before turning and walking ahead to talk to Balin. Bilbo had heard elves had an affinity for animals but he never knew Eli could just talk to them. He turned to say something about it to the dwarf at his side when he noticed how Fili stared after her, an idea formed in his mind. He watched the young dwarf walk back to his pony and smiled to himself. Eli deserved to be loved and happy, maybe this young dwarf was just the person to do that.

ooOoo

The first two days and nights of the journey have been uneventful, wolves in the distance had kept Eli on guard but nothing had attacked their group. Bilbo had started to worry more about his friend the further the third day wore on. He knew it had been maybe as many as seven days since she had slept… while he did not know how long elves could go without sleep he knew it was not good. Eli's coloring seemed off and her movements not as graceful. He had overheard a discussion between her and Gandalf yesterday, Eli said something felt wrong about the forest. Even Gandalf had chided her about rest but Eli said she would find none until she was sure they were safe.

They made camp for the night, when he saw Eliana start to walk off towards the trees to stand watch all night again, he knew he had to say something.

"Eli… you're not standing watch again are you?" he asked her when he fell in pace at her side. She stopped and gave him a tired smile.

"I have to Bilbo, there is something not right here... I don't know if it's the wolves we keep hearing or something more." She patted him on the cheek. "I will try to find time to sleep tomorrow…" she said in an uncommitted tone.

"That's what you said yesterday…" Bilbo muttered. "What good will you be if you are exhausted? Let the dwarves keep watch tonight and rest." Eli looked back at the dwarves milling around the camp site. He watched as her eyes trailed to the dwarf prince sitting by the fire.

"No, I have to keep watch… I have to keep them safe," she said in a determined voice. "Tomorrow… I promise that I will rest tomorrow," she said and with a leap she was gone. Bilbo spun around and grumbled under his breath about the stubbornness elves. He sat down in a huff at the fire, his mood was foul.

"Come now Master Baggins… no need to be grumpy, the stew is almost ready," said Bofur as he stirred the pot of vegetables and cony meat.

"I'm not mad about the dinner… I'm worried," he muttered.

"Dori said there was no need to worry with an elf keeping watch… he said Lady Eliana can see in the dark so be careful where you piss. He also said she would hear a cricket fart a mile away," laughed Ori a few other dwarves joined in. Bilbo rolled his eyes at the young dwarf.

"That is not why I'm worried… I worry about her not sleeping, she is going to make herself sick," said Bilbo as he fussed with his jacket.

"She's older that Erebor… I'm sure she knows how to take care of herself," commented Bofur as he started filling bowls with the stew.

"You don't know Eli… she's worried about something in this forest. She won't sleep until we are out of here…" Bilbo said as he rubbed his eyes.

"How long do you think it has been since she has slept?" asked Fili as he gave Bilbo a worried glance.

"At least six days that I know of… but I can't remember when she slept before she left on her hunt… I wasn't pay attention," Bilbo replied, he wished he had paid attention more but he never expected to be asked on an adventure either.

"She does look tired… she seems pale," commented Fili as he looked in the direction of the tree. If Bilbo wasn't so worried he'd have to chuckle that the dwarf prince noticed that. Bofur handed him some stew.

"If you're worried, talk to the wizard," said Bofur. "I think that you are worrying for nothing but it will put you mind at ease." Bilbo mumbled his thanks before digging into his bowl of stew. If Eli didn't sleep tomorrow he would go to Gandalf, he would be able to help.

Morning came quickly for the company, he woke up to find Eli rekindling the campfire to start breakfast. He meant to talk to her after breakfast about resting but didn't get a chance. Thorin wanted to head out and everyone was rushing to pack up camp and get the ponies ready. They were back on the trail before he had a chance to say anything. He was riding in the back today next to Nori when he saw her stumble. If she had been anything but an elf Bilbo would not have noticed it. He had never seen Eli loose her footing even once in the ten years he's known her, something was wrong. She had her hood up so he couldn't see any part of her face but he could see that her shoulders were slumped. Then she stumbled again and he knew something was not right.

"Eli?" he called, his voice was full of concern. When she didn't answer he nudged Myrtle to go faster to catch up to her. He looked on helplessly as he watched her stumble then fall to the moss covered ground, she didn't move.

"Eli!" he cried as he jumped off his pony and raced to her side. He reached her just as the dwarf prince did, Fili gently turned Eli over… her face was ashen and she looked to be barely breathing. Fili looked down at her helplessly and yelled for Gandalf. The old wizard jumped from his horse and came running.

"What happened?" he asked briskly as he knelt down next to the fallen elf. Bilbo wrung his hand with worry.

"I-I don't know… she was walking and I saw her stumble. I called her name but it was like she didn't hear me and then she collapsed," blurted Bilbo in a panic.

"Can you help her?" begged Fili as he knelt at her side, his hand clutched tightly around hers. Gandalf held his hand over her forehead and whispered some words that Bilbo didn't understand. There was no change to Eli, the wizard cursed under his breath.

"Foolish elf! She wore herself too thin… Fili give me your hand," commanded Gandalf, without hesitation Fili thrust his hand at the wizard. Gandalf grasped it and laid it on Eli's forehead, he hovered his own hand over Fili's' and started chanting. Bilbo watched on in fascination as the coloring slowly came back to her face. Gandalf pulled his hand away and breathed out a sigh, he looked at Fili and nodded. "Eliana will be fine, she needs a lot of rest… see that she gets it," Gandalf ordered the young dwarf. Bilbo watched as Fili wrapped her cloak about her and gently picked her up. "Make sure she goes no longer than three days without sleep." Fili nodded and left, he carried Eli as if she was made from the most delicate glass.

"I thought elves didn't have to sleep," Bilbo said to the wizard. Gandalf shook his head.

"Everything has to sleep even elves. Where a man needs it every day an elf can go several days without rest… it weakens them and as you can see the longer without rest the weaker then get! Eliana must be especially careful, her light weakens rather quickly when she uses it to protect those around her. I should have watched her more carefully." Gandalf muttered under his breath. Bilbo was confused about what Gandalf said.

"How does she use her light to protect? I don't understand," he said. Gandalf gave him an appraising look, then looked around as if to see if others may be listening. The wizard seemed satisfied that none were and leaned down, he spoke in a hushed voice.

"Since Eliana considers you a friend, I will tell you this in confidence Bilbo Baggins. You are aware that elves are the first children of Iluvatar and therefore contain some of its power or light?" Bilbo nodded, he had read the stories about Eru and the Valar; he had three books on it in fact. "Did you ever wonder why the Shire prospered after Eliana came to live there?" he asked. Bilbo gave him a puzzled look, things did improved rather quickly in the Shire after she came to live there now that he thought about it.

"It does seem odd that things improved so quickly in the past ten years," Bilbo commented, Eli did help out a lot but it seemed like something more was going on. Many hobbits had commented that it was a 'Golden Age' that was upon them.

"Descendants of Feanor have a special gift, they share their light… Eliana does this naturally and where she lives prospers. Other times she uses it to protect those around her… it repels things that may be lurking in the shadows… but it drains her rather quickly so she has to sleep." Gandalf stopped when he saw Thorin approaching, the old wizard gave Bilbo a warning look. "It would be best if you keep this knowledge to yourself Bilbo…"Gandalf said. Bilbo nodded, he wasn't one to share things told to him in confidence… he was no Proudfoot! Thorin arrived then and looked warily at his nephew as he carried Eli to his pony.

"What happened?" the dwarf king asked. Bilbo watched as Kili helped his brother get situated with Eli on his pony. The dwarf prince cradled her to his chest as he took the reins from his brother, Bilbo found himself smiling at the gentle care he gave his friend. It was obvious young Fili cared for Eli, it was in his eyes every time he looked at her. Bilbo felt a little better knowing that the prince would make sure she rested.

"It appears Eliana cares more about standing guard over you and your kin than resting… she wore herself out completely. I've trusted young Fili with her care… he will see that it won't happen again," Gandalf said as he brushed some leaves from his robes. Thorin did not look pleased by this as he glared at the wizard.

"Why my nephew? There are plenty of others here that can do it…" he said angrily as he gestured to the other dwarves. Gandalf just stared at him with his eyebrow raised.

"Fili will do what is asked of him… I do not see what the problem is here," Gandalf said, his voice was weary and carried an air of annoyance. Bilbo pretended to be checking the straps on his saddle so his listening wouldn't be noticed.

"Fili has always had preoccupation with the elf… he has since he was a child thanks to his mother's stories. I do not want him developing feelings for the elf maiden that will not be returned," hissed Thorin. "I've seen too many dwarf men fall prey to her and have their hearts broken." Gandalf smirked and leaned forward and spoke quietly, Bilbo was still close enough to hear.

"Are you more concerned that his heart will be broken or that this time the feelings may be returned?" Bilbo saw the dwarf king's face turn red with anger as he spun around and stomped back to the rest of the company. Gandalf snorted and put his hat back on before he walked forward and took the reins from Bofur. Bilbo shook his head at the exchange and climbed back up on Myrtle. He didn't know what to make of Gandalf's jab at the king but it did sound like Gandalf was aware of Fili's feelings regarding Eli. They started back down the path, Bilbo glanced over at Fili and smiled when he saw him looking reverently down at Eli's sleeping face as his pony followed along behind the others. Yes, Gandalf was quite aware indeed!

ooOoo


	7. Chapter 7 – To earn her favor

**Authors Note****:** This chapter is on the fluffy side of the spectrum. I've stretched out the time a bit from when they leave the Shire until the trolls. I've changed a few things away from how it was done in the movie to be closer to the story line of the book. Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate them, it's motivating! Enjoy!

-O-

**Chapter 7 – To earn her favor**

**Eliana **

Warmth and safety, those two concepts drifted in and out of her waking mind. She snuggled into the warmth, the pillow was odd. Eliana ran her hands over it, feeling its firm curves before nuzzling it with her face and sighing. The pillow groaned as she started to doze off… an alarm sounded in her mind, pillows do not groan. She brought her hand up and started to pat the pillow, her arm reached higher, her fingers reaching higher yet. They grazed something soft yet prickly and then a braid… a braid! Eliana's eyes snapped open, they were blurry with sleep as she looked up to see what her fingers were touching. Her hand had found its way to Fili's cheek, her fingers rested on a braid near his lips which were curled into a smirk. Eliana squeaked in alarm and sat up quickly nearly falling off the pony. Fili's arm tightened around her waist preventing her tumble.

"You are alright my lady… just relax or you'll end up spooking Minty," Fili said soothingly. Eliana was still trying to come to grips with her situation. The last thing she remembered was cooking breakfast before they started out on the trail again… then the next memory was how safe and warm she was, which turned out to be in Fili's arms. Eliana was mortified, her cheeks burn as she remembered how she had nuzzled him when she was waking.

"You can let me down," she said anxiously. Fili made no move to reign in the pony.

"I'm sorry I can't do that… Gandalf has entrusted your care to me. I am to make sure you get adequate rest on our journey," he stated. Eliana was both shocked and annoyed.

"I'm not a child," she snapped. "I don't need you to coddle me!" Fili chuckled, his grip around her waist held firm. Eliana was painful aware of her nearness to him as she sat sideways on the saddle with her legs across his thigh.

"You nearly died from what Gandalf said… you didn't sleep for days, too many days according to the wizard. He said that your light had dimmed and almost went out, I am not sure I understand fully what that means but he said that for a while you need to be careful or it will go out completely," Fili said, his grip seemed to tighten. Eliana was shocked… she did not realize it had gotten that bad, she had been so worried about the dwarves that she totally neglected her basic needs.

"I did not realize… I am sorry for the trouble I have caused," she murmured. "You can let me down, I promise that I will rest from now on," she said, trying to reassure him.

"You know my mother… correct?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Eliana was taken aback by the question and turned slightly so she could look up at him.

"Of course I know your mother, she is a dear friend, you know this… I don't see what that has to do with this," she responded curtly.

"Well if you know my mother as well as you say you do then tell me, what would she say if I disobeyed a wizard's order and put your health at risk?" he said with a small smile.

"She would not be happy…" Eliana said with resignation.

"No she would not… I imagine she'd box my ears good if I let anything happen to you. So you understand my quandary… I can bear your annoyance at being 'coddled' or I can face the wrath of my mother should I not take care of you. I think you can see which path I am going to choose," he said pragmatically with a smirk on his lips. Eliana sighed and relaxed some… Fili was just doing what he was told, there was no point in getting angry. It is her fault she ended up in this situation, she should have slept. And she had to admit… there were worse fates than being in the arms of a handsome dwarf.

"How many hours have I been asleep," she asked sheepishly as she tried to make herself comfortable without leaning back into his chest, the angle of the saddle making it a near impossible task.

"A little over a day and a half," he said. Eliana stopped her fidgeting and stared up at him.

"You held me that long?" her voice full of amazement. Their eyes met and the look he gave her caused a strange warm feeling to pool in her center and she felt her heart start to beat faster.

"Yes," he said simply before pulling his eyes away to look ahead. They rode on, an awkward silence fell over them. Eliana fidgeted with her hands, unsure what to do or say…

"I'm sorry that I have become your burden," she said quietly, still rather embarrassed about it all. He looked at her and gave her a tender smile.

"You my dear lady are hardly a burden… if anything I consider myself the luckiest dwarf in the seven kingdoms to hold such a beautiful woman in my arms." Eliana thought he was teasing her, his tone was light, but then he continued. "The only burden I bear is knowing that I will have to let you go…" Fili said, his voice was low and deep. His words ignited that warm feeling at her core into a slow burn, for a moment she found it hard to breathe. Eliana looked down, her brow knitted in confusion. No one has ever said anything like that to her before, it excited and terrified her at the same time. Why did Fili make her feel this way? As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was attracted to Fili, more than she has ever been with any other. She likes the feeling of his arm around her waist and the feel of his body pressed against hers, it made her feel strange but in a good way. She couldn't think when he was this close, his words, his body and his scent, all of it was distracting… His scent was a combination of leather, sweet pipe weed and his natural scent, it draws her in making her want to get closer to him. Earlier when she was nestled against his chest it made her feel content yet oddly excited. Eliana thought she was going mad… how could this one dwarf affect her so?

Her mind focused on her time with Fili, when they danced the other night she had been so happy, her heart felt free. The hug she had given him in the tree has haunted her thoughts, the same for the way he has kissed her hand. What did this mean? Why were they drawn together? She was an elf and he was a dwarf! This was not how it was supposed to be… but then why did she long for it so?

It confused her to feel this way… she tried to remember how she felt with Naertho all those years ago. What she could remember was completely different… Naertho had been there since her earliest memories as a child. She preferred his company over the others because he was gentle and nice to her. She never felt excited or nervous around him, she loved him and it was just assumed that they would marry. When she had kissed him, while it was pleasant she was not overcome with passion to do so… it had been just something that she was just expected to do. The realization hit her then… Naertho was just a dear friend who she loved but that was all it was. He was never really her choice… it was all planned, her future dictated by those that wanted to join with her grandfather's house. Why didn't she realize this before? It was probably because nothing had made her contemplate it, not until Fili came into her life. She had held on to the memories of Naertho never realizing that she had a choice… her heart had a choice. That simple fact helped her make a decision, she would let her heart guide her with Fili… where ever the path takes her.

She looked up at the handsome dwarf prince, he was still looking ahead into the distance. She felt the urge reach up and touch his cheek but resisted… they were not that familiar with each other. Eliana stared at him for a moment before deciding to ask him a question that she had been wondering about for a long time.

"Fili… why did you give me that dogwood bloom all those years ago?" He looked down at her, Eliana felt her heart start to beat faster as his eyes searched hers. His gaze broke away from hers and he cleared his throat. He seemed hesitant and nervous… Eliana wondered if she should have asked about the flower… maybe he had forgotten.

"When I saw you standing there with mother… you looked so sad. When my mother was sad my father would always bring her flowers and it made her happy." Fili looked down at her, his eyes capturing hers. "I gave you the flower because I wanted to make you happy my lady." Eliana's heart was pounding in her chest, she was unable to tear her eyes from his. "Why did you keep it?" he asked, his voice was soft.

"No one has ever given me a flower except you…" said as she looked down for a moment. Eliana looked up and met his eyes again, she could feel the flush on her cheeks. "I kept it because… it makes me happy. It may have been a simple gesture from an impulsive little boy but it gave me hope…"

"Hope for what my lady?" Fili asked as he stared into her eyes.

"That someday someone could care for me…" she whispered and looked away. Eliana felt his arm tighten pulling her into his chest, a gasp escaped her lips as Fili leaned into her.

"I may have been a boy but I cared… I have never stopped my lady," he said softly, she could feel his breath on her sensitive ear making her feel dizzy. The meaning of his words sent shivers down her spine. For a moment she didn't know what to do, she could not find any words to say… instead of worrying about words she simply relaxed into his arms and laid her head on his shoulder. Her hand hesitantly slid down his arm around her waist to rest on his hand where she laced her fingers in his. Fili gave her hand a gentle squeeze, his thumb started to softly caressing hers. He held her tight as they continued down the trail… for the first time in her life she had let her heart guide her… so far she was pleased with the path it has chosen.

ooOoo

**Fili**

He stared at her from across the fire and his heart ached. Everything had changed today, he knew that he had made her happy. Just a simple flower had done it but he could tell it was more than that. Somehow he had won her favor and he had no idea how but he was sure of it when she looked at him. When she rested her head upon his shoulder he wanted nothing more than lean down and claim her lips with his. When she wove her fingers in his it was as if his heart had swelled too big for his chest. Fili never wanted that pony ride to end, never wanted the closeness he felt to her to end. He turned away for a moment to respond to something Kili said, when he turned back he caught her watching him. Fili couldn't help but smile at the blush that spread across her cheeks before she got up to climb the tree on the cliff side to start her night watch. He watched her disappear into the branches, he pulled out his pipe and stared at the campfire after he lit it.

"You two are fairly obvious…" whispered his brother. Fili turned and gave him an innocent look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said as he took a puff from his pipe as he leaned back against the stone. Kili gave him a frustrated huff and leaned in closer.

"A blind man couldn't miss it… you two have been making the 'eyes' at each other ever since we stopped to camp,"' Kili said with an accusing tone.

"The 'eyes'?" Fili asked with his eyebrow raised. Kili scowled at his brother.

"You know… the 'eyes'," he said suggestively as he stared at him. Fili gave him confused look and shrugged. Kili let out an exasperated sigh. "Just kiss her already! I grow weary of the longing looks between the two of you." Fili coughed on his pipe smoke and gave his brother a sharp look.

"Mind your tongue brother," he hissed as he nodded his head in the direction of where their uncle lay on his bedroll. Kili waved him off.

"If I can see it be assured uncle has seen it long before me," whispered Kili. Fili frowned the shook his head.

"It changes nothing… I meant what I said before…" he was about to continue when screeching sound rang through the cool night air. The brothers exchanged a look and were quickly got to their feet. Bilbo scurried from his bedroll to the fire.

"What was that?" he said in a panicked whisper.

"Orcs…" said Kili as he walked to his pack to retrieve his bow. Fili looked to the tree where Eliana was keeping watch and was surprised to see her small form on one of the branches that hung out over the ravine. He grabbed his brother's arm and pointed towards the tree. She had her bow in one hand and a handful of arrows in the other. Fili watched in dismay as she walked farther out on the flimsy branches. Eliana stood perfectly still on the outstretched branches waiting, in the distance across the ravine a noise that sounded like a growl could faintly be heard. Gandalf and a few other dwarves that were awake had taken notice and were getting up from their bedrolls.

"We are in no danger…" Gandalf said in a low voice. "Watch…" Fili eyes fell back on the small elf maiden just as she drew back her bow. Faster than he thought possible he heard the twang of bow string six times as she fired arrows over the ravine to the cliff on the other side. A scream pierced the night air and the sounds of the arrows hitting their marks could be heard followed by an eerie silence. Fili looked at his brother who stared back, his eyes wide with surprise. He turned back to see Eliana jump down from the lower branches and approach them. Fili felt a wave of desire fill him as he watched her… she was a true elven huntress, beautiful and fierce. Her eyes met his briefly before she turned to his uncle that was now awake.

"Three Warg scouts…" she reported before she turned to walk back to the tree.

"And?" asked Thorin in a frustrated voice. She turned and looked over her shoulder at the dwarf king.

"Dead…" she said simply, which seemed to infuriate his uncle. Eliana stopped and glanced at him again, a small smile quirked on her lips. He couldn't help but grin back at her earning him a glare from his uncle. She messed Bilbo's hair as she walked passed him. "Go back to sleep…" she told the hobbit before Eliana climbed back up in the tree.

"How did she do that?" muttered Kili. "Six targets in the dark at least seventy five feet away! Impossible!" Gandalf laughed and shook his head.

"Lady Eliana is one of the best elven archer of this age… most don't know because she is a healer as well. It is rare to see her in battle but when she is, Eliana is quite a fierce fighter. Her small stature allows her speed and the ability to go unnoticed," Gandalf explained. "This is one of the many reasons why I wanted her on this journey." Fili glanced at tree again before patting his brother on the back.

"Maybe she could give you lessons brother," he joked, Kili laughed and gave his brother a look full of mischief.

"That might not be a bad idea… she could ride with me tomorrow and teach me proper form later in the evening," he said suggestively. Even though Fili knew his brother was joking it fell flat with him and the thought of any man looking at Eliana like that made him angry. The smile on Kili's face quickly changed to a frown. "I jest brother, there is no need to be upset with me," Kili said quickly in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry brother… I don't know what came over me," Fili said sheepishly. Kili pulled them father away from the others so that they would not be overheard.

"You've fallen in love with her," Kili stated in a hushed whisper. Fili looked away for a moment then nodded. Kili sighed, "And what about her… does she feel the same?"

"I have her favor…" he said quietly. "I don't how she feels other that… It does not matter, she could spurn me tomorrow… my heart will always belong to her." Kili patted him on the back.

"The way I saw her look at you today, I don't think that will happen. I only ask you to take caution where uncle is concerned… you say that it won't matter but you know how unforgiving and rash he can be. Just be careful brother," Kili warned. Fili nodded and pulled his brother in for a quick embrace.

"Thank you Kili for always having my back," he said as he pulled away and clasped him on the shoulder.

"Always brother!" Kili said with a grin. "Let's get some sleep… you have a long day of holding an elf maiden ahead of you."

ooOoo

He awoke to the smell of hot porridge by his nose. His eyes opened to see Eliana smiling down at him holding a bowl of porridge and a small plate of sausages as she sat next to him on the ground. She had brought him breakfast… he was so shocked he didn't know what to say. He pulled himself up to a sitting position and reached for the bowl.

"Thank you," he said softly. "You didn't have to bring me breakfast…" She smiled shyly at him, her cheeks coloring slightly.

"It was the least I could do… you are stuck holding me all day again," she said as she sat the plate of sausages down next to him. "I also didn't want you so weak with hunger that you dropped me," she joked. Fili laughed, it was always a treat when she showed her humor.

"It is hardly a chore my lady," he said with a smile. "And I would drop the Arkenstone off a cliff before I would ever let go of you Lady Eliana," he said as he watched her face flush. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two of them before she finally spoke.

"Eli…" she murmured, her blush had deepened as she looked down at her hands. "My friends call me Eli… I would like it very much, if you called me Eli." Fili felt his chest tighten.

"I am honored to be able to call you by that name… Eli," he said softly. She smiled at him, her cheeks were a deep rosy pink. She went to stand up when he impulsively grabbed her hand. "Thank you again for breakfast," he said earnestly. She gave his hand a quick squeeze before pulling hers away and standing up.

"I will get Minty ready…" she murmured, her cheeks were a deep crimson as she hurriedly walked to where the ponies were waiting. He just sat there staring after her with a smile on his face, forgetting about the food she had left him.

"You better eat that," said Bofur. "It's not every day an elf maiden brings you breakfast… would be a shame if you let it grow cold."

"How come he gets a special breakfast?" complained Ori.

"Because she likes him you dolt," muttered Dori, as he slapped Ori on the back of the head. Ori gave Dori a dirty look as he rubbed the back of his head. Fili smirked and started to eat his porridge, he hardly noticed when Balin came over and sat down next to him.

"You are a lucky dwarf laddie," Balin said as he stroked his beard. "Many men over the years have tried to win her favor… she never so much as looked in their direction, not until you." Fili sat his spoon down and looked at the old dwarf.

"Uncle was one… wasn't he?" Fili asked. Ever since the hobbits hole he had suspected there was more to why his uncle disliked Eli. There was something about the way his uncle looked at Eli that bothered him, he hoped that he wouldn't have to confront his uncle about it... Balin sighed and nodded, confirming Fili's suspicions.

"Aye laddie… when he was young he favored her. Eliana spent a lot of time around him because of her friendship with your mother. Thorin never admitted it, but anyone close to him knew. He never made his feelings known to her and Eliana never noticed his interest. Thorin expected her come to him and when she did not he became bitter," Balin explained. "After Erebor fell and Eliana went to the Iron Hills his bitterness only grew." Fili just shook his head.

"Then he never truly loved her, if he did he couldn't hate her…" Balin gave him a thoughtful look.

"No… I expect that he didn't, Eliana was something he wanted that he couldn't have. Some men expect things to be rewarded to them whether they earn it or not," Balin said as his eyes trailed to his uncle who was talking to Gandalf on the other side of camp. "If things progress between you and Lady Eliana… just be aware that your uncle will not accept it."

"I never expected his blessing…" Fili said quietly. "It doesn't matter Balin… my path is before me and I intend on following it." Fili's gave Balin a determined look. "I do not see a future without her… I never have. And I will do whatever it takes to make her happy." Balin smiled at the young dwarf and clasped him on the shoulder.

"She deserves no less," Balin said with a smile as he stood up. "Damn lucky indeed!" The old dwarf chuckled as he took his leave allowing Fili to finish his breakfast. He couldn't help but think about what Balin told him about his uncle. It explained a lot of things and it worried him as well. Fili did not like being at odds with his uncle, for the most part he did what was asked of him even if he did not agree. He knew that where Eli was concerned that he could no longer be acquiescent to his uncle, not anymore. He meant what he said to Kili, he would not allow his uncle to decide this for him; if he had to confront his uncle then so be it.

Fili finished packing up and getting ready, he looked up at the tree Eli had shot the orcs from and shuddered. The limbs looked barely strong enough to hold a bird's weight much less an elf's. He glanced across the ravine and saw the dead Wargs and orcs, Kili was right, it was an impossible shot… but with Eli nothing seemed impossible. Fili strapped his bedroll and bag on to Minty and waited for Eli to finish helping Bilbo with his bags. He was amazed how different this morning had started than the day before… it filled him with a nervous anticipation as he watched her walk towards him. Eli stopped before him and smiled, her hand came up and untwisted one of the braids in his hair. It just seemed like something she would just naturally do, they had reached a point of familiarity between each other that was unexpected and thrilling at the same time. Fili reached up and gently grasped her hand, he brought it down to his lips and placed a lingering kiss on the palm her hand. He was pleased when he heard a small gasp leave her lips and her perfect alabaster cheeks blushed pink.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his voice had a husky tone to it. She nodded and pulled away so he had room to climb up. Fili easily mounted the pony and reached for her, pulling her up and onto his lap. Eli wrapped her arms around him under his opened jacket, her head resting just below his chin… she was snuggled into his chest once again. Fili smiled as he rested his cheek on her forehead as his arms wrapped around her, holding her tight. They stayed like this, just holding each other until the rest of the dwarves started to ride down the path. With a sigh of regret, Fili reached for the reins, he did not want that embrace to end. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the top of her head before urging Minty to follow the others down the path. Fili saw the angry glare from his uncle and met it with his own, one of defiance. Thorin's eyes narrowed, then he abruptly turned his pony and started up the path. No Uncle… you will not decide this for me, Fili thought as his arms tightened around Eli drawing a content sigh from her lips. She was his future and he was not going to let anyone especially his uncle interfere.

ooOoo


	8. Chapter 8 – It is not safe to linger

**Authors Note****:** Thorin is a main antagonist, so that worked out well with this chapter and the next. I never liked in the book how Gandalf just disappeared before the troll scene. I liked it better how Jackson did it for the movie, at least there was a reason; so I followed that more closely. Thank you for all of the reviews! You guys rock! Keep 'em coming, I appreciate the feedback. Thanks for reading!

-O-

**Chapter 8 – It is not safe to linger**

**Bilbo **

What a difference a couple of days made! Bilbo had rode behind them most of the day, it warmed his heart to see Eli so happy. He speculated that when Gandalf ordered Fili to take care of Eli that he knew they would grow closer rather quickly. Bilbo had seen the old wizard smile at the young couple when he thought no one else was looking. Perhaps Gandalf felt as he did, that Eli deserved to be loved and happy and Fili was the right man to make that happen. Bilbo was awake last night listening when Kili asked his brother if he was in love with Eli. He lay there in the dark on his bedroll waiting for the young dwarf prince to respond… and when he nodded Bilbo had to stop himself from cheering.

Eli was so different around the young dwarf… her cheeks were a constant shade of pink. She truly seemed helpless to Fili's charm, the prince merely had to look at her and she turned into a bashful girl… so different from the confident somewhat sarcastic elf maiden that arrived in the Shire ten years ago. The blossoming love between the two had made this adventure more tolerable and almost enjoyable. Which helped when keeping company with dwarves. Bilbo found that he was getting use to all of the dwarves, he even had all their names memorized now. He had a few favorites, the princes were at the top of his list followed by Bofur and Balin. He had gotten use to Bofur's sarcastic wit… the dwarf was really quite helpful and friendly after you get past his teasing. Balin had a grandfatherly appeal to him, he was the wisest of the dwarves and the most compassionate. Their brothers were completely different in personalities… Balin's brother Dwalin always seemed to be angry about something or just grouchy in general, Bilbo learned quickly to stay away from him. Bofur's brother Bombur never actually said anything that Bilbo was aware of… all he's seen him do was eat. Bifur their cousin was just plain crazy… but an ax to the head will do that.

Out of the brothers Oin and Gloin he liked Oin the best… he was less crass than Gloin but maybe that was because he only heard bits and pieces of what others said. Between Dori, Nori and Ori he would have to pick Ori as his favorite. He was the youngest in the company and probably the most naive individual Bilbo had ever met. Dori was always yelling at him or whacking him upside the head over something he said. Bilbo felt sorry for the poor boy sometimes and wished Nori would help his little brother more before Dori made him as crazy as Bifur with all the slaps to the head.

The dwarf Bilbo liked least of all was Thorin the leader of their company. While he might be a good warrior on the battlefield… Bilbo had heard enough stories of Azanulbizar since joining the dwarves to believe that as true, personality wise… Thorin was nothing more than a bully. He didn't lead by inspiring, he led by intimidation, it was easy to see the fear in the dwarves when Thorin was displeased with something. Bilbo always thought royalty was supposed to be different… he always imagined a good king or queen that worried about their subjects and worked for a greater good. It was a fairytale he realized… it appears there are more bad or indifferent monarchs out there than good ones. Too many like Thorin… someone more concerned about the riches of Erebor than the people that had lived there. It was Eli that had seen to their care when Thorin and his grandfather were trying to reclaim Moria from the orcs… why Moria? Mithril… they wanted to reclaim the vast mines there, not to reclaim it for the thousands of displaced Erebor refugees. Those refugees would be called on to work the mines but they were not the reason for going there by any stretch of the imagination.

The way Thorin treated Eli was what made Bilbo dislike him the most. He couldn't understand why the dwarf king had hated Eli so much until he overheard that comment Gandalf had made and then it became clear. Bilbo was no Sackville-Baggins, his wits were not dim; he knew exactly what Gandalf had meant after he thought about it... Thorin had at one point had feelings for Eli that were not returned and it bothered him that she could possibly return the feelings of his nephew. His ego couldn't handle it… bullies always had fragile egos, that's why they acted the way they did. Bilbo hoped that whatever was starting between Fili and Eli would not be stopped by his jealous uncle. If Thorin did anything to them well… he would have to find himself another burglar! Contract or no contract, Bilbo would take his pack and walk right back to the Shire! It made him mad just thinking about it.

The sun hung low in the western sky, they would be stopping to set up camp. He noticed that Eli was awake and seemed anxious about something. He pulled Myrtle a little closer so he could hear what she was saying.

"… We shouldn't stop anywhere near here. There is something unfamiliar in these woods, I do not know what it is but I just know that we should not linger…" she told Fili in a hushed tone.

"We'll talk to my uncle or Gandalf as soon as we stop, see if we can press on until you feel it is safe. Perhaps they will listen… all we can do is try," he said softly. Eli nodded and rested her head back down on his shoulder. Bilbo frowned… if Eli was worried about something it had to be bad. Elves were very sensitive to the forests and the land, Thorin had best listen to her! A sinking feeling arose in his stomach… he knew that the dwarf king would pay her no heed. The man did not like her and would not listen.

Thorin called a halt next to the ruin of a house, it didn't look like old damage. Bilbo dismounted to get a better look, the wood had not bleached from the sun and it looked like the fire damage was recent. That sinking feeling just got a whole lot worse. He noticed Eli talking to Gandalf and saw the look of alarm the wizard gave his friend.

"Thorin! We should not stop here… we should press on to that ridge," Gandalf gesture to a ridge that was maybe a mile or two away. It would be dark well before they reached the area but it would be worth the extra time and caution to get there… especially if Eli thought it was a safer spot.

"Why? This place is as good as any… we will camp here for the night," ordered Thorin. Gandalf looked around the ruins, his eyes seemed distant.

"A farmer and his family lived here…" he gave Thorin a sharp look. "This place is not safe… we need to press on at least to that ridge. In the morning we can take the path down into the Hidden Valley…" Bilbo watched as Thorin narrowed his eyes and sneered.

"And what? Beg the elves to help us? I told you I will not go near that place nor will I ask help from those that abandoned us to be burned alive!" Thorin yelled, his face turning red.

"There are three elven kingdoms Thorin…are you so blinded by your hate that you forget that? The elves of Lorien and Rivendell had nothing to do with Thranduil's betrayal. They will help us… provide us with food and lodgings."

"I would rather starve," Thorin hissed. "The elves will not help us without a price." Gandalf shook his head and sighed.

"There may be more to that map than our eyes can see, we need someone like Lord Elrond to look at it… he may be able to tell us exactly where the door is," Gandalf said, Bilbo could tell that he was getting annoyed.

"There has to be others that can read that map," stated Thorin. Gandalf shook his head.

"Saruman the White may be able to but he is at Isengard, it is too far away… the elves are but a day away. Stop with this stubbornness! You will add months on to this quest and put the company in more danger than needed by choosing that route," Gandalf said exasperatedly.

"Then so be it, we'll travel south in the morning…" Thorin said angrily.

"You would be wise Thorin Oakenshield to listen to counsel when it is given to you," said Gandalf, his voice was harsh.

"The only counsel that has ever been sound is my own," Thorin spat.

"Only fools keep their own counsel and you Thorin Oakenshield are a fool!" growled the wizard as he abruptly turned and started to walk away in a huff.

"Where are you going?" yelled Thorin after him.

"I've had my fill of stubborn foolish dwarves for the day…" he said briskly as he walked out of camp. Bilbo looked to Eli who was cautiously walking around the ruins on the far side of the clearing, checking for anything that may tell them happened. She seemed unaware that Gandalf had left as she searched a ruined structure that looked like a barn of sorts. She would not be happy that Gandalf just left like he did. Bilbo expected Gandalf to just take a short walk but over an hour had passed and wizard did not reappear. He started to get really worried… what if the wizard didn't come back? What did that mean for the quest? What if something happened tonight? Bilbo felt sick with worry and unanswered questions. Even the smell of dinner cooking did nothing to calm his nerves.

"Is Gandalf coming back," Bilbo asked Balin who was standing near the ruins of what appeared to be a small shed. The old dwarf was looking at Thorin with a disappointed expression as their leader barked orders at the brothers Dori and Nori. Bilbo watched warily as the two princes approached their uncle… Bilbo wished there was a way to get closer without being obvious. The two brothers looked upset as they started talking to their uncle.

"I don't know laddie… One can only hope that it will be soon," the old dwarf said as he looked at the dark forest around them. The sun had long set since the wizard left and without him here the shadows seemed more ominous. Eli approached them from the darkness, her face marred with concern.

"The rains washed away any tracks, I do not know what happened here…" her eyes drifted to where Fili was and she frowned. "There is tension in the air… what happened?"

"Gandalf and Thorin argued, the wizard just left," said Bilbo unable to keep the worry out of his voice. Eli rested her hand on his shoulder, it helped calm him a little.

"We need to keep everyone close tonight including the ponies… no one goes near the woods. There is a foulness in that forest that I cannot name, we need to take precautions," she said firmly. Balin nodded and looked to the other dwarves.

"Understood, I'll get my brother to help," he said and quickly walked to Dwalin who was unpacking supplies from one of the ponies.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Bilbo, he wanted to help to take his mind of the helplessness he felt. Eli smiled at him and gestured to the ponies.

"I'd like you to help keep an eye on them, make sure they are tied and none wander ok?" Bilbo nodded happily, glad to have a job to do. The sound of raised voices carried through the air from where Thorin and his nephews were. Bilbo could see the tension in Eli's face as she watched them. Thorin pushed past his nephews and headed straight towards them. He was obviously mad and Thorin was very intimidating when angry.

"Go find the wizard and bring him back here," he growled at Eli as he came to a stop in front of them. "I thought we were free of him until my nephew informed me that he has the map! I'll not have him abandon us and take the one thing that will get us into Erebor." Fili and Kili had followed him, both were upset, Fili especially so. Eli regarded him with a cold expression.

"I am not leaving the camp undefended for a map," she said, her jaw was set. "I will track him in the morning if he has not returned by then."

"The camp is defended… what do you think we are? Helpless babes? Either you go fetch him or I send someone else to do it," Thorin hissed, his anger barely contained. At that moment Bilbo hated the dwarf king, he knew Eli would not let anyone else go. He had used a cruel manipulation on her and Bilbo could see the pain in her eyes a she looked past Thorin to Fili. Without a word Eli turned and went back to the pony she shared with Fili to get the rest of her weapons. Fili gave his uncle a hateful glare and raced after her.

"She can track him in the morning uncle… I don't understand why you are doing this," Kili asked desperately.

"We need that map… if she brings the wizard or the map back then the problem is solved," Thorin said as he watched his nephew embrace Eli.

"And if something happens to her?" asked Kili quietly. Thorin gave his nephew a cold look.

"If she does not return then one less elf… be prepared to track the wizard in the morning…" he said emotionlessly as he turned and walked away leaving Bilbo and Kili stunned. Bilbo wanted to run after him and hit him, kick him, bite him… whatever he could do to cause that man pain. Kili gripped his shoulder and shook his head as if he read his mind. Eli and Fili joined them a few minutes later, she had all of her weapons and for a moment seeing her like that… some of Bilbo's worry trickled away. Out of everyone, Eli could take care of herself… she will probably be safer out there than those of us left behind.

"Lady Eliana I must tell you that my uncle would be pleased if you did not return… he said as much," Kili said angrily. Eli smiled at him as she swung her bow over her shoulder.

"Then I shall endeavor to make him miserable by returning intact," she said lightly. "I have known Thorin has hated me for years, this comes as no surprise. I am more worry about leaving you here alone than for my own safety… remember I can take to the trees if there is a need," she said reassuringly. She turned to Bilbo and patted his cheek. "Remember what I said, keep everyone close."

"Let me come with you…" Fili said quickly, he gave her a desperate look. Bilbo watched as Eli pulled the prince to the side. Her gloved hand caressed his cheek as she spoke.

"You cannot come Fili… you need to stay here and help guard the camp. I promise that I will return to you…" Eli leaned forward and placed a gentle lingering kiss on the stunned prince's cheek before brushing past him as she walked into the darkness. Fili just stood there frozen as he stared into the dark forest, Bilbo could tell that he was at war with himself, torn between staying and following Eli. Bilbo felt terrible for the young dwarf, he knew Fili loved his friend and to see her go off into unknown dangers in the dark of night must be killing him.

"She'll be alright… Eli knows how to take care of herself," Bilbo said, hoping to reassure the prince. Kili gave him a sad smile and wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Come on Fili… let's get some food. It will be morning before you know it." The brothers started to walk towards where Bofur had dinner cooking, Bilbo followed along behind them. He turned and looked into the darkness where Eli had left.

"Please be alright Eli…" he whispered before turning to join the brothers at the camp fire.

ooOoo

**Eliana**

Gandalf's trail was not hard to find but it was hard to follow. The wizard roamed with no purpose, often backtracking on his own trail circling several times before heading west again. It may have been an attempt to throw a less experience tracker off his trail but an elf could easily follow the chaotic pattern. She was quickly losing her patience, the longer she followed the wizards trail the longer the company was unprotected… the longer Fili was unprotected. She knew Fili was a skilled sword fighter but there were some things in this world where just a sword would do you no good.

Even with her task of finding the wizard at hand she could not stop thinking about Fili or the look he gave her before she left. She hoped he wouldn't think she was too bold when she kissed his cheek but it just felt like the right thing to do. Things seemed to be progressing quickly between the two of them since she made the decision to allow it to happen. It filled her with joy to be around him, everything about him was intoxicating to her. When he touched her it made her feel shivers down her spine. His hot breath on her neck when they road together drove her distraction. The closeness she felt with this man was something she had never experienced before. Eli felt like she could tell him anything, they had talked for hours as they rode, just the sound of his voice excited and comforted her at the same time. Nestled into his chest with her head on his shoulder was her favorite place to be, she felt cherished and safe there… it felt like she final found where she belonged.

The more she thought about Fili the more fear and worry she felt... she hated Thorin for sending her after the wizard. She knew he was hoping that she would not return… she had seen the angry and disgusted looks when she was with Fili. He never liked her and did not want her anywhere near his nephew. If anything happened when she was gone… she couldn't bring herself to finish that thought. Eli couldn't imagine herself parted from Fili at this point, she couldn't do it again. She had survived Naertho's death… she was sure grief would take her if anything happened to Fili.

The waxing moon was high in the sky before the wizards trail looked fresh. Eli felt herself picking up speed as she followed the tail further to the west. The faint scent of Shire pipe weed could be smelt lingering in the air… she was close. She ran over a small hill and could see the yellow glow of a fire in the trees ahead. Quietly she moved over the uneven ground until she was close enough to see Gandalf sitting on a log next to the fire. Eli made her presence known as she stepped from behind one of the trees.

"Gandalf! We need to go back… now," her tone was brisk. She was in no mood for arguments from the wizard. Gandalf jumped up obviously startled. He gave her a look full of shock and disbelief.

"Eliana! What are you doing here? Who is guarding the camp?" he demanded. Eliana sighed and shook her head.

"The dwarves, I am not here by choice… come, we must get back," she said as she beckoned him to follow. "We must make haste… I will explain as we go," she said, giving him an expectant look. Gandalf gathered his hat and put out his small campfire and followed her into the forest heading east back to camp. Eli explained how Thorin demanded she get him because he still had the map and when she refused he threatened to send one of the dwarves. Gandalf cursed under his breath as they quickly walked through the forest, the faint moonlight and the glow of Gandalf's staff guiding them in the dark.

"I knew Thorin was a foolish man but I had no idea he was a petty vengeful one," Gandalf said angrily. "I must apologize to you Eliana… if my patience was stronger you would not have been put in that situation."

"Were you going to come back?" she asked as she navigated a patch of twisted tree roots that had grown above ground.

"Yes of course… I just needed some time to school my thoughts," Gandalf said in a huff, he seemed offended that she asked the question. They were getting closer to camp, Eli noted several landmarks… they would be back in under an hour. They had made good time, it was much faster going back than when she had to track the wizard's irregular path. The trail they had traveled with the ponies came into to view, Eli let out a small breath of relief, almost there she thought. The eastern sky was beginning to lose its deep shroud of night and the sky was starting to brighten some. Dawn was not long away… they should be reaching camp shortly before the sun's rays peered over the horizon. Then she would be back in his arms… just the thought made her lips curl into a small smile. Her pace picked up without her realizing it, somehow Gandalf managed to keep up.

Finally, the faint glow of a camp fire beckoned them from the distance. At first glance Eli was elated… they were almost back, but then her elven eyes started to focus on the details. A small cry escaped her lips as she broke into a full run down the path towards the camp, her hands drawing her bow from her shoulder and reading an arrow as she charged forward.

"Eliana!" Gandalf hissed but she paid him no heed. She had her bow drawn before she stepped foot in the camp… it was empty. The dwarves, the ponies and the hobbit were not there… signs of a large struggle were everywhere. Bedrolls were scattered, saddles were thrown about the camp, weapons were discarded and there was blood… Eliana felt her stomach twist and despair fill her. Her eyes quickly scanned the parameter of the camp, they focused on the broken limbs and snapped saplings to the north. She didn't wait for the wizard, she darted into the forest unseen and unheard. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she followed the massive trail left by whatever had invaded the camp. Eli could hear Gandalf behind her in the distance… she did not wait. The only thing on her mind was she had to find him… she had to find Fili.

ooOoo


	9. Chapter 9 - Trolls

**Authors Note****:** Writing troll dialect was a pain, I hope I didn't completely mess it up. Next few chapters will be in Rivendell. My work is getting a bit hectic so there might only be two updates next week, I will let you know on Monday when I post ch10. Thank you so much for all the reviews I appreciate it! And thank you for reading!

-O-

**Chapter 9 – Trolls**

**Bilbo **

Of the many ways Bilbo had imagined as possible ways for his life to end… being eaten alive by a troll was not even on the list. There was not clause on the contract for death by a troll either. When Eli left earlier he was so worried about her, he never even considered that it would be those left behind that would be facing death. He had given up hope that Gandalf or Eli would return in time… and even if they did he doubted they would be able to help them. If thirteen heavily armed dwarves couldn't stop them, what was an elven maiden and an old man going to do? Thorin and company had put up a spectacular fight but their swords and axes did little damage to the trolls' hard skin. Their blades couldn't even cut it and Kili's arrows just bounced off them. One by one the dwarves were captured and stuffed into sacks until just Thorin and the two princes remained. They refused to yield until one of the trolls captured Thorin and threatened to rip his arms off if the two brothers did not lay down their weapons. They had no choice and were soon sharing the fate of their fellow dwarves… tied up in moldy old burlap sacks.

Bilbo had managed to stay hidden with the ponies while the battle was raging. After one of the trolls left dragging the sacks of dwarves back to their camp, Bilbo moved to hide in the ruins of the burned house. The two remaining trolls argued over the fatter pony Daisy, they literally tore the poor animal in two as each tugged on the pony. It was the most horrible thing he had ever seen, Bilbo was almost sick but managed to calm himself. The other troll came back and the three gathered up the rest of the ponies as well as the pieces of the one they killed and walked back into the woods, arguing amongst themselves over the best way to cook the dead pony. Bilbo had quietly followed them back to their camp, keeping a safe distance so he was not discovered. He should have fled, tried to find Eli and Gandalf but he couldn't leave, he had to try and help the dwarves.

The troll camp was near the cliffs to the north, maybe a half mile or so from their own camp. A large campfire burned in the center of the troll camp, a black pot hung above it with some type of liquid boiling over the sides. The pot was big enough to fit three dwarves in, the very thought terrified him. Bilbo crouched behind some bushes and watched the trolls as they gathered around the campfire.

"Oi Tom… William, clean up that nag yers broke and put it in the pot!" hollered the bigger troll. "Mind the hooves…" Bilbo crept closer, he was able to see where they had put the dwarves. On the far side of the camp was a pile of wiggling sacks stacked on top of each other. He snuck around the outside of camp, hiding behind trees and bushes until he was behind the pile of sacks.

"We ain't eat'n the dwarves tonight?" asked the troll named Tom. The largest troll took a seat next to camp fire across from where Bilbo was hiding by the captive dwarves.

"Might make some jelly outta one for our crackers to dip in our nag stew," said the largest troll. The smallest troll named William gave an excited clap when he heard that.

"Oh I do so love dwarf jelly! Can I be the one to sit on 'em? Oh please can I Bert?" he begged. Panic filled Bilbo as he looked around the sacks to find the tops well knotted, his small fingers desperately tried to unravel the rope holding the top together. The other troll came up and angrily dumped what was left of the pony into the pot.

"Whys does he always gets to make the jelly?" whined Tom. "It's not fair I tell's ya, yer favor 'em over me." Bert sighed and rubbed his scaly bald head.

"Fine! Yer both making jelly… pick two dwarves. No wasting 'em this time, yer's eating 'em all," the large troll scolded. Bilbo managed to undo the knot on one of the sacks and almost had another of the knots undone when one of the dwarves kicked his leg so hard it caused the sack to slide off the others and right on top of Bilbo, pinning him to the ground. Bilbo frantically tried to push the heavy bag off of him as he gasped for breath. He didn't even notice the large troll when it approached.

"Well… well… what's have we here? It's smaller than a dwarf it is…" Bert commented. "And it's got no beard." The troll pulled the sack off Bilbo and lifted him up by the back of his jacket. Bert raised him up to his face and smelled him. "Doesn't smell like 'em either? What yer's think it is?" he asked the other trolls.

"Does it matter? Let's eat 'em first… then we can give 'em a name," said Tom as it drew closer, Bilbo was beyond terrified as the other trolls drew near.

"That's stupid Tom… what if it's already got a name? Yer not going to give 'em a name if it's already got one," argued William.

"Well how do yer suppose we find out its name?" asked Bert as he shook Bilbo back and forth.

"Ask 'em I guess," said William. "What are yer?"

"Bilbo Baggins… I'm a bur… a hobbit," Bilbo stuttered.

"A burrahobbit?" Bert exclaimed as he held Bilbo out at arm's length. "That doesn't sound safe to eat," said the troll as he eyeballed him suspiciously.

"Give 'em to me! I'll eat 'em… yer know I like to try new food," squealed William as he practically jumped up and down with excitement over the prospect of eating Bilbo.

"What do yer say Tom? Do yer want to try the burrahobbit too?" asked Bert. Tom stared at Bilbo for a long moment before shaking his head.

"No… William can have 'em, the hairy feet will not sit well," he said patting his stomach. Bert brought Bilbo closer his face for a moment to look at him then he tossed him to William. "Here yer go… eating 'em raw or cooking 'em?" William held him up high in the air, Bilbo cried out in fear as the troll dangled him above his head.

"Best to eat 'em raw… yer get a good taste that way," said William. Bilbo always heard that your life flashes before your eyes before you die, that was not the case. The only thing he saw was the troll's excited eyes as he was lowered slowly to its mouth. Bilbo thought he heard a soft twang sound in the distance then it felt like a small gust of wind over his furry toes and then a 'thunk' sound. He felt himself falling then but before he hit the ground Bilbo looked up to see the blue fletching of an arrow sticking out of the collapsing trolls eye… Eli!

"William!" the other trolls yelled as their companion fell to the ground. Bilbo barely rolled out of the way in time before he was almost crushed by the troll's giant body.

"He's killed William! Step on 'em! Mash 'em to jelly!" roared Bert as he charged at Bilbo. Before the troll could reach him, Bilbo managed to dart under Tom the troll's legs causing the two trolls to collide. Bert grabbed Tom by the arm and threw him out of the way and roared. Bilbo heard the 'thunk' sound twice and saw blue fletching sticking out of Bert's mouth, the troll screamed in pain, its giant fingers started tearing at the roof of its mouth trying to dislodge the arrows. It only managed to break the ends of the arrows off in its haste. A firm hand grabbed Bilbo by his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Go Bilbo! Flee into the woods!" Eli yelled at him, she had an arrow in hand and was getting ready to draw her bow. The third troll Tom looked at Bert in fear and confusion, the troll fell to his knees as he tore at his mouth. "Go!" she commanded pushing him back. Her voice drew Tom's attention, he roared and charged. Bilbo was almost to the trees when he turned to look… he stopped and watched in horror as the large troll was almost on his friend.

"Eli!" he screamed, time seemed to slow down as he started to run back towards her.

"Dawn take you all! To stone foul beasts!" roared a voice followed by what sounded like a loud thunderclap, the scraping of stone against stone was heard then sunlight burst from the horizon to coat the camp with its golden rays. Bilbo watch the troll that hovered above Eli go rigid and its skin turn grey, he glanced at Bert the troll… the same had happened to him as well, they had turned to stone before his very eyes. He looked to the horizon and saw Gandalf standing on top of a large boulder that was split in two. Bilbo shook his head in disbelief… what could an elf maiden and an old man do indeed! He started to walk back into camp when he saw Eli frantically walking around the camp fire.

"Fili!" she cried, the way her voice was torn between desperation and sorrow was heart breaking. "Fili!" she desperately cried again, her voice was so full of misery it spurred Bilbo to run to her side. "Fili!" her voice broke, tears poured out of her eyes as she frantically looked around… Bilbo had never seen her in such a state.

"Eli… over here," he said, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the far side of camp where the dwarves were bound in sacks. There were a few dwarves freed already that were trying to open the other bags, Bilbo had manage to get one knot undone earlier… but the rest were still bound. Fili had to be in one of those… the trolls didn't have time to do anything to the dwarves. Gandalf joined them and they quickly cut the bindings on the other bags. Eli was frantic as she pulled dwarf after dwarf out of the burlap sacks, still no Fili. Bilbo's heart went out to his friend, he could see the desperate determination in her tear filled eyes. They managed to free Bombur from one of the last sacks and heard a weak gasps for air from the last sack.

"Eli…" murmured a faint voice from under the burlap. A cry burst from Eli's lips as she used her dagger to cut a hole in the moldy burlap. Inside the sack were the two princes and Thorin, all were having difficulties breathing… they had been crushed under the weight of the other dwarves for a long time. Fili climbed out of the bag pulling his brother behind him, he didn't get far before Eli flew into his arms. She was inconsolable as she clung to Fili, her sobs of relief and lingering grief could be heard throughout the camp. Bilbo watched as the young prince lifted her up into his arms and carried her to a small clearing away from the others. There he sat on the ground with Eli on his lap as he tried to comfort her.

"Bofur, Kili and Dwalin… there is a troll cave along the cliff somewhere. I want you to find it and bring back anything of value we can carry," ordered Gandalf. "The rest of you get the ponies back to camp and start organizing what supplies are left." He turned and looked at Thorin and his eyes narrowed. "And you… a word please," the old wizards voice was laced with venom as he pointed his staff at the dwarf king. Bilbo wished he could hear what Gandalf was going to say to Thorin… this whole mess with the trolls was all his fault. They all could have died! He was almost eaten by one of them... if Eli had not arrived when she did he would be dead. He would never forgive the dwarf king for what had done… as far as Bilbo was concerned he was done with the man.

ooOoo

**Gandalf **

He walked through the forest away from the troll camp, he could hear Thorin walking behind him. In all his years that he's walked the lands of Middle Earth he cannot remember once that he was this angry. Everything was almost destroyed… every plan that was put into motion… every soul that took decades to bring together to this very moment in time nearly ended. Why? Because of the jealousy and bitterness of one foolish vindictive dwarf, that was why! Gandalf had met some imprudent creatures but none with the stubbornness to match this dwarf. For over two thousand years never had he come across any so willing to put their kin at risk over something as petty as Thorin Oakenshield.

They were far enough away that their voices would not carry back to the others, Gandalf stopped and waited for the dwarf to catch up. He took a few deep breaths to try and reign in his anger.

"There is no need for this discussion… I realize my error," Thorin said briskly when he caught up to the wizard.

"Do you now?" Gandalf said, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Do you realize that if Eliana would have been one minute late… if she would have waited for me to catch up… Bilbo would be in the belly of a troll right now?" Gandalf spun around to look at the dwarf. "So tell me Thorin Oakenshield just how well you realize your error…" Thorin looked away, not willing to meet Gandalf's intense stare.

"I did not think there were creatures in the forest that we could not handle…" he said lamely. "There haven't been trolls this far south in ages."

"You did not think? Well that is truly a revelation! You did not heed our warnings… you camped there anyway. Then you send the one person that could have seen the trolls coming in the night, the one person that managed to kill one and wound another off to chase me into the darkness?" Gandalf shook his head as he glared at the dwarf. "By 'not thinking' you nearly wiped out the line of Durin in one night you fool!" Thorin glared openly at him, his face turning red with anger.

"You will not address me in such a disrespectful manner. I am a king," Thorin bellowed. Gandalf snorted and bent down to face Thorin.

"You are king of a map that you cannot read and a key to a door that you cannot find," he mocked, his blue eyes full of disdain. "You put the lives of you kin in danger tonight… why? Why did you send Eliana away? Explain yourself!" Gandalf shouted. Thorin pushed past him and started to walk away. "You will answer me!" Thorin turned and glared at the wizard, his eyes filled with rage.

"Do you think I enjoy it old man?" he yelled. "Do you think I enjoy seeing her in my nephew's arms? Do you?" Thorin raged at him.

"Thorin…" said Gandalf in a calmer voice.

"It should have been me! I should be the one her eyes follow! It should be me that she clings to in her sleep! My whole life she has haunted me… and now am I to be tortured by watching her fall in love with another… my heir? I would rather cast her from my sight than be forced to watch this unfold." Gandalf could hear no more, he drew in his power and felt himself grow taller.

"You will not interfere! Her fate is not for you to decide!" Gandalf's voice rolled off his tongue like thunder as he towered over the cowering dwarf king. He let the power slowly slip from his grasp, his form returning to normal size. "I will not stand idly by and allow you to harm her or your kin in your madness. I will not allow you to jeopardize this quest… the map will stay in my safe keeping. If you do not heed my warning it will be lost to you. Do we have an understanding?" Thorin looked visibly shaken by Gandalf's display of power and his words. He nodded and quickly turned and quickly walked away in the direction of camp. Gandalf sighed and leaned against his staff as he watched him go. This was one thing he did not take into account… he knew Thorin would not be happy with a union between Eliana and his nephew, but it had never even crossed his mind that Thorin could harbor feelings this intense for the elf maiden. This was a complication he did not need, this quest was volatile enough as it is. He rubbed his troubled brow and readjusted his hat before he started to walk back to camp. They needed to set out to Rivendell this afternoon, he needed Elrond's counsel before they proceeded any farther on this quest.

ooOoo

**Fili **

He felt helpless as he held her tightly against him. Eli clung to him, her face buried in his chest as sobs wracked her body. Fili had heard her call out his name, he tried to call back to her but his lungs were constricted under the weight of the other dwarves. The sound of her desperate calls was pure agony to him as he struggled in the moldy sack trying to shift the weight so he could answer. The struggling only made it worse, the dwarves above him moved the wrong way and he was barely getting enough air to keep from passing out. Her calls had stopped and he felt the pressure on his chest get less and less, then it was finally gone, he managed to say her name. When he was free of the sack Fili was shocked to find her so broken and full of emotion.

"Shh everything is alright Eli," he murmured softly into her ear as one of his hands gently caressed her back. "I'm here, we're going to be ok… please don't cry." His gentle tone seemed to sooth her some as the sobs seemed to weaken. He left a few lingering kisses on her head as he continued to say tender words of comfort to her. After several minutes she had stopped crying but still held on to him tightly.

"I thought I had lost you," she whispered, her voice was raw. "I saw the blood at camp…" Fili's hand continued to rub small circles on her back.

"No one was injured when we fought them… it must have been one of the ponies." He was glad she was talking, he couldn't bear to hear her cry anymore; it made his heart break.

"When you didn't respond I thought the worst," she took some deep shaky breaths. "When I arrived they were going to eat Bilbo. I thought…" she took another breath and tightened her hold on him. "I thought they had eaten you…" Fresh tears started to flow as the memory of her fear brought the emotions back to the surface. She did not fear the trolls, she feared losing him… just the thought of what that meant made his heart pound in his chest.

"Eli… look at me," he said as he pulled away slightly. She hesitantly let her grip lessen as she lifted her chin to look at him. Fili brought his hand up and cupped her cheek, his thumb gently wiped away a few tears. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, she seemed hesitant to meet his eyes. "Look at me…" he said gently. Eli finally met his gaze, Fili could see a whirlwind of emotion in them. He wanted nothing more than kiss her at this moment… but it wouldn't be right, not now after everything that just happened. She had been so upset, it would feel like he was taking advantage of that. "You're not going to lose me, not like that… I promise. I'm never letting my uncle separate us like that again." His thumb caressed her cheek, the way she was looking at him made it very difficult not lean in and steal a kiss; it was almost as if her eyes were giving him permission. Not like this… he thought to himself, he didn't want their first kiss to be like this. He had to do something or he was going to do it, so he did what he always does when things get a little too serious…he joked. "Besides… they would have eaten Bombur first. No way they could have resisted, he's like a fattened holiday goose," he teased as he smiled at her. "He would have kept their bellies full for days. Plenty of time for the rest of us to escape." Eli gave him a confused look as she sat back, her brow furrowed as she thought about what he said. Fili thought that maybe it was the wrong time to jest but then he saw her lip curl slightly before she quickly swatted his chest with her hand. He found himself laughing, relieved that she was not angry at him for making light of the situation. Eli stuck her lip out in a pout and sat back with her arms folded.

"You are terrible!" she said in feigned anger as she turned away from him. Fili chuckled, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head and smiled.

"I'm not terrible… just practical," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "No more tears?" he asked. Eli shook her head. "Good because I don't have any more troll jokes, just drunken dwarf ones… and those are hardly appropriate all things considered." Eli laughed and leaned back into his arms. They just sat there on the ground as Fili held her tight, both enjoying being together with lighter hearts. Neither spoke, nor did they have too… everything that needed to be said was spoken through gentle touches instead of words. After a while a regretful sigh left Eli's lips.

"We should go back…" she grudging admitted. Fili tightened his hold on her.

"They are fine without us… I have no desire to go back just yet nor do I wish to see my uncle," Fili said, his voice full of bitterness. He did not trust himself to be around his uncle right now. It was his fault they were almost killed and to hear what he said to Kili and Bilbo about Eli had made him furious. Fili had never thought of his uncle as a dishonorable man but to know that he had sent Eli out last night with a hope that she would not return… it was unforgiveable. His loyalty to his uncle was waning… he could feel it.

"We'll just avoid him… I do not trust myself to not say something I may regret," Eli said, he could tell she was no more anxious to be in Uncle Thorin's presence than he was. "There is a lot of work to be done, it's not fair that we hide ourselves away." She was right of course, also Fili was curious to see what was found in the troll cave. Eli pulled herself off his lap and held out a hand for him, when he was finally on his feet she pulled him into an embrace.

"Thank you," she murmured in his ear. Then she kissed him on the cheek before walking to the troll camp to retrieve her weapons. He watched her walk away dumbfounded by her actions, he shook his head and started walking to the troll camp as well. He wandered over to where the trolls were when they were turned to stone, Fili wanted to get a closer look at the beasts that had stuffed them into sacks. There were two trolls with Eli's arrows in them, the third looked like it was going to attack someone… Eli most likely. Fili wished he could have seen what happened when Eli and Gandalf arrived at the camp. After examining the troll lying flat on the ground, he was amazed at her accuracy as he poked at the arrow in the eye of the dead troll.

"Poor Kili," he said with a chuckle. Eli joined him at the trolls with her bow and quiver in hand. "You are going to unman my brother if you keep showing such superior skill with a bow," he said with a laugh.

"I don't think Bilbo would have been too pleased if I had missed just so Kili's ego was not damaged by the precision of my shots," she said with a smirk. "If it bothers him that much just tell him in a thousand years of practice he will be just as good." Fili laughed and reached for her hand as they started to walk back to their camp where the others were.

"I think I'll let you tell him that," he said with a grin. "I want to be able to see my brothers face when you do." Eli smiled and squeezed his hand as they walked down the path littered with broken saplings and branches. When they reached camp they were greeted by an excited Kili.

"Brother! I have something I want to show you," he said anxiously as he tugged on Fili's arm. Eliana gave them a smile.

"I'm going to go talk to Balin and make sure everyone is alright…" she said as started to pull away. Fili brought her hand up to his lips before he let her go, he was please he could still make her blush when her cheeks turned pink from his kiss. He saw his brother roll his eyes when he turned to follow him. Kili led him to a couple dust covered chest and a pile of weapons on the far side of camp. His brother showed him the chests full of gold and then the weapons.

"Gandalf already took two long swords, he gave one to uncle… I guess they were some legendary elven blades. There was a smaller one he gave to the hobbit… but that's not why I called you over here," Kili said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small bundle of cloth and handed it to Fili. "I thought you might want these considering…" he nodded in Eli's direction. Fili unfolded the cloth and was amazed by what he saw inside… two rings the likes he had never seen before were shimmering in the sunlight. The bands were gold, the jewels set in the center were a green stone similar to an emerald but with what looked like tiny veins of mithril through it. It was obvious that they were a set, a small ring for a woman and a larger for a man… He gave his brother a confused look as he cradled the rings in his palm.

"I think you are a little ahead of yourself brother… I haven't even kissed her," he joked. Kili grinned and patted him on the back.

"It's only a matter of time… keep them as a gift from me," he said with a broad smile. Neither brother noticed Gandalf until his pointed hat blocked out the sun.

"May I?" he asked, startling the brothers. Fili nodded and passed him the rings. Gandalf handled them with care, holding each up to the light. "Curious… very curious indeed!" he said with odd smile. "We leave for Rivendell shortly… I would like to ask Lord Elrond about these rings. May I keep them until then?" he asked.

"Of course," Fili said, curious as to why the wizard would want them. Gandalf quick put them in a pocket in his robe before turning to leave.

"Find a place to bury that… we've no room for it," the old wizard said as gestured to the chests of gold while he walked away. Fili sighed.

"Come on Kili, let's go see if Bofur has a shovel…"

ooOoo


	10. Chapter 10 - Welcome to Rivendell

**Authors Note****:** This is the first chapter in a series for their stay in Rivendell. In the book they were in Rivendell for about twenty-three days, Peter Jackson's story had them there for one night. The next few chapters will focus on Fili and Eli's relationship as it evolves, so there will be a fair amount of fluff before we get back to the main storyline. My apologies… there will only be two chapters this week. I will post chapter 11 on Thursday 5/9. Thank you for all of the reviews! Thank you for reading!

-O-

**Chapter 10 – Welcome to Rivendell**

**Eliana **

It has been four hundred and thirty-five years since she last walked down the white stone path to Rivendell. Even though most of the stones were barely visible, covered with moss and grass, her feet knew the way. She led them through the mountain pass, it was still as treacherous as ever but Eli felt like her real doom lay in the valley and not on the winding trails that hugged the sheer cliffs. She had promised herself hundreds of years ago to never return here…yet every step was bringing her back. Only a little farther and the zigzag path to the valley floor will be upon them. Eli glanced over her shoulder, she could see Fili near the rear of the line of ponies, his golden hair shimmering in the sunlight. All she wanted to do was rush back there and take comfort in his arms… not today, not with Rivendell so close. With a heavy sigh she resumed her walk down the path.

Gandalf came forward and took the lead, Eli was grateful. She knew there would be guards ahead and she did not want to be the one to talk to them. With her hood raised, she stood behind the wizard next to his horse trying her best to not draw attention to herself. Eli could see the guards, their cloaks blending in to the stone, easy for the dwarves to miss. Gandalf walked to them without hesitation, Eli heard startled gasps and then angry murmurs when the elven guards stepped into view seemingly from nowhere.

"I am Gandalf the Grey… I seek audience with Lord Elrond," Gandalf announced to the guards. A third figure stepped out of the shadows in front of the wizard.

"No need for the formalities Mithrandir… we all know who you are," a deep voice said. Eli groaned, she would recognize that voice anywhere. Why did it have to be him? The cloaked figure approached the wizard and embraced him. "It is good to see you old friend!"

"Elladan! It is good to see you as well! How fares your father?" Gandalf asked as he padded the elf's shoulder. Elladan pulled back his hood, he still looked as he did the last time she had seen him. His dark brown hair was long with the top pulled back, his brown eyes still full of haughty mischief and his handsome face still the same down to the condescending smirk that he always wore on his lips. Eli could remember a time when she was young that a look from Elladan or his brother Elrohir could make her swoon. Another lifetime ago, even before Naertho had pledged his love to her… back before she really knew Elladan when she was just a naive girl.

"Father is well… he's anxious to talk to you so I've heard. I also hear Lady Galadriel may be visiting soon. It is a strange time… like when the wind is gathering before a storm." Elladan gestured towards the dwarves, Eliana tried to move closer to the far side of Gandalf's horse without being noticed. "Will you introduce me to your companions?"

"Oh yes… pardon me! This is the Company of Thorin Oakenshield… we have business to the north-east to attend to after I speak with your father," Gandalf said vaguely. Elladan raised his eyebrow at the old wizard.

"That is hardly an introduction… names would be helpful," chided Elladan. Gandalf's eyes met hers for a moment, an unspoken apology could be seen in his worried glance.

"My apologies, starting from the back we have Dori, Bifur, Bombur, Fili, Ori, Gloin, Kili, Nori, Oin, Bofur, Balin, Dwalin, Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield. We are all tired from travel, it would be best if we see you father soon and rest," Gandalf said as he turned towards the path down to the valley.

"You must be weary Mithrandir for I count fifteen companions yet you named only fourteen," Elladan's eyes trailed to where Eli now stood on the far side of the horse. "It appears we have a mystery companion then? One that looks as if perhaps they do not wish to be noticed?" Before Eli could decide what to do, Elladan quickly closed the distance between them. "I do not like secrets little one," he said before he pulled Eli's hood down. If Eli wasn't so annoyed and worried she would have laughed at the expression on his face. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in surprise as he stood there unmoving just staring at her. "My lady…" he said in a hoarse whisper as he dropped to his knee before her, his arms pulling her into an embrace. "You have come back to us… Elrohir will not believe it, he thought you passed to the Halls of Mandos years ago." He pulled back and cupped her cheek, "Your beauty has not diminished in the slightest." Eli reached up and pulled his hand away before stepping back.

"I'm afraid I have grown immune to your charms Elladan," she said curtly. Elladan smirked as he stood up.

"Pity… I will have to redouble my efforts then," he gave her a confident grin. Eli rolled her eyes and stepped away from him to stand next to Gandalf.

"As always you overestimate your abilities Elladan… besides I highly doubt your father would appreciate your efforts to woo the 'half-elf'," she said, her voice saturated with a bitterness she had tried desperately to keep in check. Elladan gave her a sad look.

"Not everyone feels that way Eliana…" he said regretfully. "Not anyone of importance…"

"Enough do and that is all that matters," she said briskly. "That is not why we are here… can we see your father please? Then we will be on our way." Elladan gave her a hurt look but did not press the subject.

"Of course, follow me," he said as he walked towards the zigzag path to the valley. Eli was relieved and fell into step behind the wizard. The dwarves dismounted and led the ponies down the path. Eli saw Bilbo struggling with his pony so she took the reins and guided Myrtle down the path. A few times on the way down her eyes met with Fili's, they were filled with concern, Eli gave him a small smile but knew it did not fool him. After the long slow trip down the winding path they reached the bottom where their ponies were taken from them to be stabled, they were then led to a small enclosure to wait for Lord Elrond. It was there that Fili did something unexpected, he rushed past the others and pulled her into a tight embrace. Eli couldn't help but notice the surprised looks on the other's faces, especially Elladan. She didn't care what he or the other elves thought, she closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into the crook of Fili's neck. His familiar scent was comforting, it sent a wave of relief through her body that was quickly followed by another emotion that confused her… desire. His strong arms holding her so protectively and his rigid defiant posture made her stomach flutter and her heart beat a little bit faster. She felt protected in his arms… safe from everything and everyone. A sigh escaped her lips as she pressed herself against him, into his warmth, his safety… her anxiety drained away as she felt his chest rise and fall in calm steady breaths.

It wasn't long until they could hear Lord Elrond approach with his guards. When he entered the enclosure, his guards fanned out to encircle them, it made the dwarves nervous for they expected a less than hospitable greeting. Gandalf quickly stepped in front of their group to greet the elven lord. Eli pulled back but not entirely from Fili's arms, she kept her arm around his waist and he did the same. She felt much better with Fili at her side, she had always found Lord Elrond somewhat intimidating, his piercing stares and unyielding stance unnerved her at times. Her cousin had loved him deeply though, even with all of his bristles. Elrond and Uncle Celeborn had been like fathers to her at times when she was growing up… when grief had prevented her own father from caring for her. Elrond was so different than her uncle Celeborn… where Elrond was harsh and direct, Celeborn was kind and compassionate, just noting some of the difference made her miss her uncle. Walking away without a word to her aunt, uncle and cousin was one thing she truly did regret. She had been so angry and betrayed at the time that she thought it best to just leave. Eli knew now that they had no choice, they had to uphold the law… Thranduil found a way to exploit it… it wasn't their faults. It had taken her a few hundred years to get to a point of understanding… but it didn't make it taste any less bitter. Now so much time had passed… she wasn't sure how to even approach them or if they would want her to.

"_Suilad Mithrandir!_" Elrond called out as he approached the wizard. He gave Gandalf a brief hug before stepping back. The two conversed for a few minutes in Sindarin, she heard most of it, just a short retelling of their journey so far and a mention of Thorin and his kin. Eliana watched as Elladan approached his father and whispered in his ear. Eli knew that whatever Elladan said to his father that it was about her because not a moment later did Elrond's intense stare shift to her. She noticed his eyebrow raise slightly as he looked at Fili as he studied them for a moment. He gracefully walked towards them, his eyes unreadable. Eli felt Fili's arm tighten around her waist as the elf lord approached.

"Lady Eliana…" he said as he bowed. "It has been far too long." Eli bowed her head in return.

"Lord Elrond… I am sorry about what happened to Celebrian. I wish that I had learned of it before she departed to the west," Eli said as she bowed her head solemnly. She did not hear of what had befallen her cousin until months after Celebrian set sail for the Undying Lands… it had made her sick with rage. For several years she had left Erebor and hunted orcs in the mountains. No matter how many orcs she had killed then, it never brought her any peace, nor did it ease the guilt of not being there for her cousin. Her grief had eventually ran its course and she returned to Erebor but not after thinning the orc population in the mountains tremendously. Elrond gave her a pained smile, she could see the weight of his grief in his eyes.

"She was so heart sick over what had happened to you… then the attack ensued, it was all too much for her," Elrond said sadly. "It brings me comfort to know that she is in a place where she can heal and that one day we will be reunited." It must be horrible for him, she thought. She didn't know how Elrond could bear being parted from the one he loved for so long. "She left something for you… once you've dined and rested I will bring it to you." Eli nodded, she felt very overwhelmed to know that Celebrian had been thinking of her at a time of such tragedy for her. She felt herself leaning into Fili for support, his arm tightened around her waist. Elrond's eyebrow raised as he looked at Fili. Eli realized her error and felt silly, she forgot to introduce them.

"Lord Elrond, this is Prince Fili… son of Brandr and Dis, grandson of Thrain and great-grandson of Thror. My apologies for not introducing you sooner," she said sheepishly. Elrond didn't seem to mind the breech of protocol, he gave Fili an appraising look. Fili for his part met the elf lord's gaze without wavering, which surprised her… most look away from Elrond's sharp gaze. Fili bowed stiffly to the elf lord.

"My lord," he said respectfully, Eli noticed that Fili didn't seem intimidated at all by Elrond or he was very good at not showing it. Whatever the case may be, his behavior had seemed to impress Elrond. The elf lord then bowed to Fili, his lips curled into a small smile which surprised her.

"Welcome Prince Fili son of Brandr to Rivendell, you and your companions will be our honored guests…" he announced. Elrond looked at the rest of the companions. "Come, you will be shown to your rooms, then we shall dine together," he said to the group, then he turned to the wizard. "Mithrandir! We have much to discuss!" The two men made their way down the path leaving the rest of them in the enclosure to wait for the servants to arrive. Eli thought that actually went rather well all things considering until she turned and saw Thorin's face. She has seen him angry before but not like this… he was furious, his face was red and the look he gave her and Fili was full of hatred. At first Eli was confused at what could have caused his ire but then she realized what it was. Elrond addressed her and Fili and not him in formal greetings. For some reason Elrond chose to ignore the dwarf king completely, Gandalf had told him that he was here. It didn't matter now, the damage had been done… things were already strained after the incident with the trolls, now it would only get worse.

ooOoo

**Gandalf **

Diner was thankfully uneventful, he had expected some issue with Thorin after learning of his rage at being slighted by Elrond. Gandalf could not understand why Elrond had done that, he must know something… hopefully he would learn what it was once Elrond returned. Thorin was at least civil at diner, he only was rude a few time, nothing that riled the elves. He seemed pleased to learn the history of the blade they had found in the troll hoard, Orcrist the Goblin Cleaver was a noble blade, finer than any Thorin had owned before.

Gandalf found his way out on to the balcony overlooking the dining area. The dwarves had taken over the musical instruments from the elves and were having a grand time playing music, drinking and dancing. Several of the elves had joined in which surprised Gandalf but dwarven cheer can be contagious. His eyes shifted to Eliana and Fili as they danced away from the others, rarely had he seen her this happy as Fili twirled her around. Things were progressing… just not at a speed he was happy with.

"I have never seen any light shine as bright," Elrond said as he appeared at Gandalf's side startling him. "Truly amazing… you can see it change just by him being near her." Gandalf had seen it… he had nearly seen it go out when Eliana thought that Fili had been eaten by the trolls. It worried him, he did not want anything left to chance… if they were separated or thought mistakenly that the other was dead, things would end badly. "When Galadriel said that the house of Fëanor would be joined with the house of Durin I thought she was mad… now that I see it unfolding before my eyes, I don't know how I ever could have doubted."

"We all doubted… I remember that day well, the guilt from that meeting has hung around my neck for centuries," Gandalf muttered as he pulled out his pipe and quickly lit it. His part in the girls misery never sat well with him… he knew as an Istari that his main focus was protecting Middle Earth and its races at whatever cost but guilt still lingered with this. It was his vote at the council that sealed her fate, he always felt like that set him apart from the other council members for it was he that rendered the final blow.

"There was no other way… if we had gone against Thranduil and let her and Naertho marry, there was no guarantee that her path would have led her to the dwarves," Elrond reminded him.

"There had to be another way other than completely destroying the girl," Gandalf said, his voice heavy with regret. "There was no guarantee that she would not have died of grief when Naertho killed himself either. So many things could have gone wrong…" Elrond gave him a small smile.

"And yet here we are… the Valar are guiding this one old friend," Elrond commented thoughtfully. Gandalf snorted.

"Indeed they are… I've never seen such blatant meddling on their part before. Eliana had been around heirs of Durin for almost four generations, none of them drew her gaze… not until Fili. Kili told me the story… when Fili was a child he broke his arm falling out of a dogwood tree, he was trying to get a flower for Eliana when she came to visit his mother. That one simple flower sealed both of their fates. I can see Yavanna and Vaire's influence on this as plain as I can see the nose on my face," Gandalf chuckled. He had to just shake his head at the cleverness of the Queens, they must be enjoying this. "There is more…" Elrond raised his eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. Gandalf reached into his pocket and pulled out the cloth wrapped rings and handed them to Elrond. The elf lord unwrapped the bundle and gasped in surprise.

"The lost rings of Narvi! Where did you find these?" Elrond asked, his voice full of awe as he held the rings up to the candle light.

"The same troll hoard that contained two legendary blades… Valar meddling yet again. All of the pieces are falling into place," Gandalf said as he thoughtfully stroked his beard. "And what of the others? How many are there now?" Gandalf asked as he watched Elrond examine the rings.

"There are twelve… Galadriel is keeping them with her in Lorien. One is Arwen's handmaiden, she will be accompanying Arwen and Galadriel, they should be arriving in the next couple days," Elrond stated as he wrapped the rings back in the cloth and handed the back to the wizard.

"They cannot leave the valley unbound… I know Galadriel has seen this. I've tried to nudge things along where I could but I fear we are nowhere near that point yet," Gandalf said regretfully. "The uncle is vehemently opposed… so much he has already put their lives at risk." Gandalf put the rings back in his pocket and puffed on his pipe. Thorin was a problem he wished he didn't have. The dwarf king was unpredictable and that worried him. Fili has surprised him though, especially with how protective of Eli he has become… not many have stared down Elrond like he did earlier. Gandalf has hope that Fili's character was strong enough to get them both through the hardships they were going to have to face.

"Yes… well there is one person with more authority over the prince than Thorin," Elrond said with a smirk. "Galadriel made a stop in the Blue Mountains…" Gandalf could help but let out a merry laugh. Galadriel was just as committed as he to see this through, he should have known that she would leave little to chance. If the guilt weighed heavy on him, he could only imagine how bad it was for Galadriel to have sided against her niece's happiness even if she foresaw a different fate for her… a better one.

"It will be a battle that songs will be sung about…" Gandalf said with chuckled.

"Galadriel thought it necessary considering Thorin's distrust and hatred towards my people," Elrond commented, as he watched the festivities below.

"Is that why you refused to acknowledge Thorin earlier today?" the old wizard asked.

"Consider it recompense for poisoning his people's minds against the Rivendell and Lorien elves. We would have assisted Thror if we had been called to do so… he had only gone to Thranduil. Erebor was destroyed before we even learned about Smaug or Thranduil's betrayal. It gets tiring to be blamed for a wrong you did not commit," Elrond said as he went to pour himself a small tumbler of wine from a nearby serving table. "We would have refused to help them with Moria if they would have asked though. It was an ill-conceived plan from the beginning… even if they could have triumphed over the orcs there was nothing they could have done against Durin's Bane. It is an evil that needs to remain buried in the mountain…" Gandalf nodded in agreement as he joined Elrond as he watched the couple dance.

"What if we fail? What if something goes wrong?" Gandalf said quietly. Elrond gave him a solemn look.

"Then Aulë's creation will die out… the dwarves will not survive the next age," Elrond said, the finality of his tone made Gandalf cringe. His weary eyes rested on the happy couple joyfully dancing below… the fate of a race lay on their shoulders… he hoped they could bear the burden.

ooOoo


	11. Chapter 11 - It starts with a dance

**Authors Note****:** A bit long but I didn't see anywhere to split this that worked. This chapter gave me all kinds of problems, especially the third section. I hope you enjoy it and I hope I didn't mess it up too bad. I'm not sure if there will be two or three chapters next week, I'll let you know on Monday. Thanks for all the great reviews for ch10! The feedback has been awesome! Thank you all!

-O-

**Chapter 11 – It starts with a dance**

**Eliana **

He held her closer than was necessary as they danced. She could feel his hot breath on her ear when he pulled her back into his chest. The stubble on his cheek lightly grazing her giving her goose bumps before he would spin her away from him only to be pulled back into his arms moments later. Eli found herself breathless, not from the dance but from the intense anticipation that threatened to consume her. The song ended and she found herself flush against Fili's chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her. She stared into his heated gaze and found it difficult to breathe. Eli knew what she wanted, her mind had been made up for quite some time but the moment never seemed right. After the trolls she thought he was going to kiss her but he didn't, perhaps he was having the same dilemma… it never seemed to be the right time. Tonight was different, she could feel it in the way he touched her; she could see it in the way that he looked at her. When she arrived at dinner dressed in a flowing pale green silk gown with her ebony hair down and unbraided she had felt his eyes upon her. It had sent shivers down her spine when she had met his intense stare.

"My lady… may I have this dance?" Elladan's deep voice broke the trance she was in, she regretfully tore her eyes away from Fili's and looked up at the smirking elf. Eli nodded and reluctantly pulled away from Fili arms. She had wanted to say no but knew it not be appropriate to refuse a dance with their host's son. Eli was not pleased to have to dance with Elladan and Fili looked exceptionally annoyed as the elf led her away from the prince. She hoped Elladan would be courteous and not bring up the past… he was always impulsive and at times condescending making it exasperating to be in his presence. The elves started playing a waltz as the dwarves opened another cask of ale, she watched as Fili took a seat next to his brother and the two filled their flagons with ale.

Elladan led her out to the side of the dining hall used for dancing. He was not as tall as his father but he was still a foot and a half taller than her. Dancing with him was not nearly as awkward as some of the taller elves. He took her hand in his and placed his other on her waist as they started to dance the complex steps of the waltz.

"It is good to have you back Eliana," Elladan said as they spun to the music.

"I'm not back," she said firmly, she started to regret accepting the dance. "We are only here until the moon is right so your father can read the runes." He spun her away from him and then pulled her back, his arm holding her tight. He bent down and whispered.

"That leaves me twenty-two days to convince you to stay." Eli pushed away and glared up at him.

"You'll be wasting your time… if I wanted to be here I would be and nothing you could do would make me want to stay," she stated, her tone becoming more annoyed. Elladan grabbed her hands again and started to lead her around the dancing area. "This is not my home… it hasn't been for a very long time."

"By your choice," Elladan reminded her.

"I had no other choice," she said curtly.

"Of course you did, you could have married me… you still can. People would come to realize that the judgment of the council was wrong… our sons would be strong," his pragmatic tone grating on her nerves. Eli was losing her patience with the arrogant elf rather quickly. How could he think that after all of these years and everything that has happened that she'd would even want to marry him?

"You don't love me…" she said pointedly. "And I don't love you"

"I care about you," he defended. "Love would come in time…" Eli couldn't believe what she was hearing, she laughed bitterly.

"Oh what a wonderful life I would have! I would be trapped in a loveless marriage just to produce children!" she seethed. "Is there room in the stables? Perhaps you could just house me there with the other broodmares."

"Eliana stop, you know I have great affection for you… you would be happy. I would see to it," he said with an arrogant confidence. Eli just shook her head, this was one of the things she had left to avoid. If she would have stayed she would have been forced into a marriage with him or his brother so that the House of Fëanor could be preserved. Her only value was the children she would bear to a husband that could tolerate her deformity. And if her children were small like her, then what? Would they have cast her and the children aside like garbage because a viable heir could not be produced?

"As enticing as a loveless marriage to a man that I can barely remain civil with and a life on my back producing heirs' sounds, I'm afraid that I'll have to refuse," she said sarcastically. "That is not my path… it will never be." She glanced over at Fili, he appeared in deep conversation with Kili and Dwalin. Elladan watched as her gaze lingered on Fili and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"I see you have affections towards the dwarf prince…" Elladan's voice was full of disapproval. "Eliana you know this is folly… you would dishonor your grandfather and end his line if you pursue this nonsense." He stopped dancing and pulled her to the side. "Do you not understand the repercussions of what you desire?" his voice was a harsh whisper. Eli felt her temper flare as she pushed him away from her.

"You know nothing of what I desire Elladan," she hissed as she pulled her arm from his grasp.

"I do know exactly what you desire… you want love and happiness but you will not find it with a dwarf," he spat. "Your union will not bear fruit… your line will die as will your dwarf prince. In a hundred, maybe two hundred years he will be taken from you and you will be left to linger… a ghost in the mountain. Is that the fate you desire? To watch your dwarf grow old and die?" Eli wished he would have just slapped her instead of uttering those words. She felt hot tears fall from her eyes as she turned away from Elladan. "I did not wish to bring you pain Eliana but you are acting like a foolish girl… you have a duty to your father and grandfather, don't forget that. I'll not see you dishonor yourself by becoming some dwarf's plaything."

"How dare you say such things to me! You forget yourself Elladan!" she growled, her voice louder from her ire.

"I am just telling you the truth. I am doing you a kindness by offering you marriage… but if you let the dwarf soil you, not even I could stomach being married to you," he sneered. Eli was stunned that he could even say those words to her, all she could think about was getting away. She turned at started walking towards the door, Elladan chased after her and grabbed her arm again. "Wait… I didn't mean to say that," he said as he turned her to face him. Before she could even think about doing it her hand was already in motion… a loud 'smack' echoed throughout the dining hall. Eli's hand stung from the slap but she barely noticed it as she ripped her arm from Elladan's grasp.

"Never speak to me again." she said through clenched teeth. Eli turned and rushed out of the dining room.

ooOoo

**Bilbo**

It was loud in the dining hall, the dwarfs were singing and dancing. Bilbo was surprised that a lot of the elves joined in, he knew the other elves were not like Eli, he thought they wouldn't appreciate the merriment. After everything that had happened with the trolls Bilbo just wanted to enjoy the peacefulness of Rivendell while smoking his pipe. He had to admit that he really liked it here, everything was beautiful and exquisitely maintained. The elves kept everything perfect, it didn't look like a leaf or a blade of grass was out of place. A chuckle escaped his lips at the thought of elves fussing over the lawns and arranging each blade of grass. Bilbo leaned against the stone wall lost to his musings when he heard soft steps coming down the stairs next to him. He didn't think anything of it assuming whoever it was would pass by. That was why it was a big surprise when something crashed into him sending him and his pipe falling onto the stone walkway. He fared far better than his pipe, which broke in two as it skidded across the stone.

"Oww!" yelped Bilbo as he rubbed his knee. He could hardly believe it when he saw who had ran into him, she is never in a hurry without paying attention. Then he saw the tears glistening in the moonlight. "Eli? Are you alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern. He watched as she bent down and picked up his pipe.

"I'm sorry Bilbo… I can fix this," her voice was raw. They heard shouting from the dining hall, Eli glanced up the stairway, when she looked back at him her eyes were full of pain. "I have to go…" she whispered before she abruptly turned and started to walk across the small nearby bridge that led to a grove of trees.

"Eli wait!" Bilbo called after her. She didn't stop, she kept walking into the trees. He sighed and started out after her. She didn't seem to be trying to hide, more like she was just trying to put distance between herself and the dining hall. What could have happened? When he was in there earlier her and Fili were dancing together and she never looked happier. Their love was growing, it was obvious to everyone and to Bilbo's receptive eyes at dinner, a few elves were not happy about it. He could tell Fili had picked up on it as well… he seemed much more protective of Eli since they reached Rivendell. He noticed Eli slowing down ahead of him, he thought it best to make his presence known so he didn't startle her. "Eli wait!" he called to her. She turned, tears still ran down her cheeks, she started to wipe them away. "I'm sorry Eli, I couldn't let you go off into the forest alone when you were so upset…" he said apologetically as he caught up with her. She gave him a sad smile.

"Thank you…" she said as she looked down at her hands. "Perhaps it's best I am not alone." She gestured to a broken stone wall ahead of them in the forest and started to walk towards it. "There are places to sit on the other side." Eli led him around the fallen stones to take a seat on one of the flatter ones behind the wall. He could see why she chose this place, it was a good hiding spot. Bilbo wondered what the ruin could have been, the stones looked very old land most had moss and ivy covering them.

"What happened back there? What made you so upset?" Bilbo asked as he plopped down on one of the stones. Eli wiped her eyes and looked down at her hands. He hated seeing her this way, life in the Shire never caused her pain… perhaps it would have been better if they had stayed.

"It was just Elladan being his normal charming self… I should never have accepted that dance," Eli said quietly. Bilbo was worried about her, she seemed so sad. What could that elf had said that would cause her to be like this?

"Did he say something to you? Did he insult you?" he said angrily. She gave Bilbo a sad smile and looked away. That was it, he did say something to cause her pain… Bilbo knew when he saw the brown haired elf and the way he looked at Eli that he'd be nothing but trouble.

"Nothing that wasn't true…" Eli shook her head, her eyes full of unshed tears. "I just wish I knew what I did wrong…" Tears started to stream down her cheeks. "Why does it feel like I'm being punished?" she asked as she tried to wipe the tears away. Bilbo reached forward and grabbed her hand, it was a small gesture but he wanted her to know he was there for her.

"You're not being punished Eli…" he said gently as he held her hand. "What did he say to you to make you feel that way?" Eli took in a few deep breaths to try and calm herself. Bilbo gave her hand a squeeze.

"A lot of things… He reminded me that I am immortal and Fili is not. I was foolish to forget that, I just got caught up in everything…" she murmured. "Any happiness I hope to gain is fleeting… it will only last but a moment in time." She looked at Bilbo her eyes were full of pain. "It can never be don't you see? I let my heart guide me and I shouldn't have." How could Elladan bring that up? What a cruel thing to say… Bilbo had thought elves would be better than that.

"No Eli… you were right to listen to your heart, never doubt that," Bilbo said resolutely. "Your heart will always find the true path." Her heart was right, it had led her to Fili… how could that be a bad thing?

"Even if that path leads to my death?" she asked, her voice started to fail her as she was overcome with emotions.

"You're not going to die Eli. Why would you think that?" Bilbo voice was full of worry. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes stared off into the darkness.

"When an elf truly loves another and gives our heart to them we cannot live without them. Either we die of grief or we linger and fade…" she said softly. "So the happiness wouldn't last, I would die in a century or two." They sat there for a while in silence, Eli was lost in her misery as she stared off into the forest. Bilbo shook his head… no wonder why she felt she was being punished. He started to think about it more… he remembered Balin talking about how long dwarves live, some over two hundred and fifty years. Filly was young… he could have a couple centuries left.

"A century is an awful long time Eli," Bilbo said. "It's more time than most hobbits get…" He hoped he could put it in a different perspective for her, one that she would see that even though it was less time than an elf normally gets it was still a lot more than a man or hobbit would have.

"I've had over thirteen of them… it's not as long as you think," she said dryly.

"I don't think it is the amount of time but how you spend that time that is important. Let me ask you a question… In those thirteen centuries, how many out of them were you blissfully happy?" Bilbo asked hoping she would realize that it was not hopeless.

"The time I spent in Erebor was the happiest… I wouldn't go as far as to say blissfully happy," she noted thoughtfully.

"And how do you feel when you are with Fili?" he asked with a small smile on his lips. He could tell by her reaction that she understood. "What if you could have that every day for a century or more? Wouldn't it be worth it?" Eli looked at her friend and she nodded.

"Yes…" she said in a hoarse whisper.

"Eli you deserve to be loved and happy… that is why your heart has led you to Fili. Don't give that up because of what Elladan said," Bilbo said earnestly.

"But Bilbo… I don't think elves and dwarves can have children," she said quietly as she looked away upset. "I will not be able to give him children…"

"Well I would find that out for sure before you worry about it… Besides, there are a lot of happy childless marriages in the Shire. I think you need to talk to Fili before you just decided things cannot be," Bilbo chided. "You can be happy Eli… you just need to believe that." Eli sighed and slowly nodded.

"You're right… it just hurt so much to have Elladan say those words to me. He made me feel so horrible, talking about marrying me to preserve the House of Fëanor… He said he was doing me a 'kindness'. I had let it get to me," she said with regret. Bilbo's eyebrow raised at that… well that would explain the looks he saw the elf give her. It sounds like this Elladan was jealous that she had chosen a dwarf over him.

"Eli everyone knows that coming back there and being around the elves is not easy for you. Elladan is an ass for saying such things to you," Bilbo seethed. "I should give him a piece of my mind the next time I see him." Eli smiled at him.

"I slapped him… pretty hard," she said with a note of pride in her voice. Bilbo gave her a cheeky grin.

"Good! He needs a few more in my opinion." Eli laughed and reached for Bilbo's hand.

"Thank you…" she said as she gave his hand a squeeze. "For everything… you are a true friend." She leaned over and gave him a hug. Bilbo smiled and patted her on the back.

"I just want to see you happy… you deserve it," he said as he returned the embrace. "We should get back, they are probably looking for us." Eli nodded and stood up.

"Follow me, I know a faster way back to our rooms," Eli said as she started walking to the east, Bilbo fell into step beside her. He was glad he followed her… it could have been disastrous of she was allowed to stew and turned away from Fili… which sounds like what Elladan had wanted. No wonder why Eli preferred to live with us simpler folk, he thought. Even the elves seemed plagued with pettiness too.

ooOoo

**Eliana **

She saw Bilbo to his room and bid him good night. Her room was just down the hallway, she was tired, the day's events weighing heavy on her. She had grown too accustomed to sleeping in Fili's arms during the day, just missing sleep for one day affected her greatly. When she entered her room she notice a small box on the table that was not there before she had left for dinner. She sat down Bilbo's broken pipe on the table and picked up the small folded paper that was laying on the box.

_**Dear Eliana,**_

_**Celebrian had left this for you.**_

_**Elrond**_

Eli stared down at the small wooden box, it had slipped her mind what Elrond had said to her when they arrived. Here it was just sitting on the table… she went to reach for it and noticed her hand trembling. A ghost from her past, Celebrian's loss still haunted her. With a heavy heart she picked up the box and opened the lid. There was a folded piece of parchment with a wax seal stamped on it inside, the seal of the House of Finarfin. It was laying on something in the box that was wrapped in grey silk. Eli carefully broke the seal and unfolded the paper and felt her eyes tear up at seeing Celebrian's handwriting.

_**Dear Eli,**_

_**I miss you. I wish things had been different for both of us. Our hearts should not have to bear our burdens. I understand now why you left for it is the same reason I plan to sail west. My heart cannot heal here, Elrond has been so loving and supportive but it is not enough. I fear that if I stay that I will lose myself to the fear and the madness, every time I close my eyes Eli I see the orcs, I remember too much. Elrond should not have to suffer nor should my children, I will only bring them pain as they watch me lose myself completely. My fate has been sealed but yours has not my dear Eli. Naertho was not the one for you, it is by the grace of the Valar that you are spared a marriage with him. I know these are not easy words to read my dear cousin but they are the truth. You were destined for a much greater love, not a type of love that is barely a ripple on a calm pond but one of a roaring fire that consumes you. I believe you will find that love someday and when you do hold on and never let go! **_

_**I wanted to give you a gift to remind you of me for I do not know when our paths may cross again dear cousin. It is a moonstone in the shape of a tear, it shall be a reminder that we have both shed enough of them… too many. Remember I love you my dear Eli and one day we will be together again.**_

_**Love Celebrian**_

Tears were streaming down her face by the time she finished the letter. She reached for the silk in the box and unwrapped it revealing a beautiful tear shaped moonstone pendant on a delicate silver chain. Eli lifted it out of the box and proceed to fasten the chain around her neck. The cool stone on her skin brought her comfort. She tucked the letter in her bag next to the small frame with the dogwood bloom in it. Eli stood there for a moment, her finger tracing the outline of the delicate petals preserved in glass and a faint smile appeared on her lips as she remembered all the times her fingers had performed this ritual. A knock on the door drew her from her memories, she quickly wiped the drying tears from her eyes and cheeks. She walked over and pulled the door open, Fili stood there… he looked upset.

"Fili what is…" she was about to ask him what was wrong until his intense gaze met hers and the words died in her throat. He rushed into the room and pulled her into a tight embrace. It had startled her but she soon found herself relaxing and leaning into him. Eli wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his neck finally feeling the comfort she has longed for all evening.

"I know what the elf lord's son said to you…" Fili said angrily. She could feel the tension in his body, she could hear his heart beating faster as well. Eli just wanted to forget about Elladan's words, there was no point dwelling on them. After talking to Bilbo and reading her cousin's letter she had come to terms with her path.

"It doesn't matter… Elladan can keep his words," she murmured into Fili's neck. Fili pulled back to look at her, his eyes searching hers to see if she was alright. He started to reach up and brush a lock of hair out of her face when Eli noticed blood on his hand. She stepped back and grasped his hand, the skin on a several knuckles had been split; they were already scabbing up. She looked up at him sharply. "What happened to your hand?" Fili looked away sheepishly and tried to pull his hand away. Her eyes narrowed, she gestured to the divan. "Sit," she ordered as she walked into the bedroom and retrieved her wound tending kit. "Was this due to that stupid drinking game of Gloin's with the hammers?" She asked as she sat down next to him on the couch, she began to tear a thin cloth so she could wrap his hand with it.

"Ah no," Fili said vaguely, Eli poured a small amount of liquid from a brown vial onto a scrap of cloth and began to clean the damaged skin on his hand. She quickly cleaned the wounds and then started to dab the cuts with a salve from a small clay pot. Eli hoped he would say more but he did not, he just sat there watching her as she tended his wounded hand.

"Care to elaborate?" she asked, she couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed at his vague answer. He was a dwarf, she knew what happened when they drank or got angry. She started to wrap his hand in the thin white fabric, just enough to keep the salve on there.

"Well… I may have hit the elf lord's son a few times, well more than a few actually," he said as he looked away. Eli stopped tying the bandage and looked up at him.

"You did what?" she asked incredulously, in shock over what he said he did.

"He had no right to say those things to you…" he said softly but there was an edge to his voice she was not accustomed to. "I'm sorry if you are upset with me for doing it but I'm not sorry I did it. And I'll do it again if he ever says anything to hurt you."

"You hit the Lord of Rivendell's son because he upset me?" she said slowly still trying to wrap her mind around it. "No one has ever done anything like that for me…" she whispered. Her heart started to beat faster, a feeling of intense anticipation caused the butterflies in her stomach to take flight making her feel dizzy. Eli remembered when she was young how Elladan and his brother Elrohir would be mean to her at times… Naertho never defended her, he would just tell her to ignore them or tell her that it was just how they were. Never did he stand up to them and make them stop, even when she had asked him to. Fili didn't need to be asked… he acted on his own accord when he saw her distraught.

"Well they should have," he said firmly. "I never fully understood why you left your people until tonight," Fili said in disgust as he shook his head.

"Some of what he said was true…" she said softly as she stared down her hands in her lap.

"I don't care if it is true or not… the words should not have been spoken. Our fates are ours alone, not to be gossip for the elves or used to hurt you. You cannot ask me to stand by and let anyone hurt you… elves or not, I will not let them," he said resolutely. Eli looked up to meet his eyes and was taken aback by the determination she saw there. He truly meant it… he really would protect her. Eli felt a surge of emotions race through her as she stared into his eyes. The words from her cousin's letter came to her mind…"_hold on and never let go!"_ In that moment she knew what she wanted. There were no more doubts to be found as Eli leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on the lips. She let her heart guide the kiss, it was slow and full of emotion as her lips gentle claimed his. At first he seemed startled and didn't respond, that soon changed and he started to return her kiss, his arms slowly wrapped around her holding her close. She felt herself grow warm… very warm, as if she was melting from the inside out as his lips lovingly danced with hers. She had never experienced feelings like this before, the sensations were intense… like a million tingles racing to her core. Her hands gripped his tunic tight holding him close as his lips continued to seek dominance over hers causing a soft moan to escaped her throat. Unexpectedly Fili broke the kiss and pulled away slightly leaving her breathless and trembling.

"Eli…" his voice was deep, it rumbled out of his chest almost like a purr. She closed her eyes for a moment, reveling in the feelings that just the sound of his voice stirred with in her. Eli slowly opened her eyes and was met with Fili's impassioned gaze. No one has ever looked at her like that before, it sent shivers down her spine. There were so many things she wanted to say but could not find the words, she was too overcome with emotions over what had just happened. Their first kiss… and it was everything she hoped it would be, it had left her in a state of wonder… she didn't know how to react. Eli leaned her head forward resting it on his chest, her breathing still uneven. Fili's arms tightened around her as his cheek rested on her forehead. He stroked her hair as they held each other, both reeling from the intimacy they just shared. After several long moments she finally found her words.

"Thank you… for defending me. You have no idea what it means to me," she said softly. He hugged her a little bit tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"You don't have to thank me for doing what is right. I won't let them hurt you anymore, you are with me now Eli, they will learn to hold their tongues," he stated, his voice was deep and full of resolve. Eli felt her heart flutter at his words, it thrilled her to hear him say that she was with him. Fili didn't care about who her grandfather was, he wasn't with her because of her family House… he was with her because he wanted to be. She pulled away slightly and looked up at him.

"You truly mean that?" she asked. Fili lifted her chin up with his finger and gave her a soft kiss that lingered for a moment making her ache, then he smiled at her.

"Well I don't make it a habit of hitting the sons of elven lords for just anyone… she would have to be pretty special for me to risk the wrath of an entire elven kingdom," Fili joked as he leaned forward to steal another kiss. Eli blushed as she smiled, his soft casual kisses making her yearn for more.

"Was Lord Elrond upset?" Eli asked, she started to feel more tired, the warmth and comfort of his arms making her drowsy. Fili shook his head.

"No, it was strange… he apologized to me for his son's behavior. Gandalf and he were most adamant that I find you… they sent Lindir with me. We searched but could not find you… I was coming back here to wait when I saw your light on…" Eli tried to stifle a yawn, the day without rest was finally catching up with her. Fili noticed and gave her another quick kiss before pulling away. "You are tired, you did not get to sleep today… I should go." He made to stand up when Eli grabbed his hand.

"Will you stay?" she asked timidly. When she saw the hesitation in his eyes she patted the divan. "Just out here on the divan… I sleep so much better when you hold me," she said in a small voice as she looked down, her cheeks blushing a rosy pink. Eli knew what she was asking was not proper, in fact several of the elven ladies would think it quite scandalous, but she didn't care. Fili and she only had a finite time together and she was going spend as much of it as she could with him. She saw him swallow hard then clear his throat, there was still uncertainty in his eyes.

"I suppose that will be alright," he said as he sat back and made quick work of the laces on his boots. He kicked his boots off and leaned back resting his head on one of the cushions. Fili reached for her and pulled her across his chest so she was in between him and the back of the divan, his arm securely around her waist. Eli leaned up and blew out the candle that was burning on the table next to the divan before lazily reaching up and pulling the throw over them. She snuggled in the crook of his neck and let out a sigh as she started to drift off to sleep, then she felt him tense.

"Are you alright?" she asked sleepily as she leaned up to look at him.

"I'm fine… never been better," he said, his voice sounded odd. Eli smiled at him.

"This is not so different than when you've held me on the back of a pony," she said with a coy smile.

"No… not too different at all… except we're alone laying together in the dark…" he said nervously. Eli laughed and gave him a quick kiss on his tense lips before settling back down with her head on his chest.

"Good night Fili," she said with a yawn as she nestled in to his neck. She felt his arm wrap around her as he shifted towards her, cradling her to him.

Good night Eli," he said softly, the last thing she remember before falling asleep was Fili whispering something before kissing her forehead.

ooOoo


	12. Chapter 12– A new nickname

**Authors Note****:** The next two chapters are bit of fluff before Galadriel arrives. I have taken liberties with adding Estel (aka. Aragorn) to the cast. At the time Thorin and company were in Rivendell he was around 8yrs old and living there as well, you would think they would have interacted… well now they do! I split ch12 so there will be 3 chapters this week back on schedule Mon/Wed/Fri. Thanks for the great reviews! And thank you all for reading! I hit a new record with the last chapter for views for that day… yay!

-O-

**Chapter 12 – A new nickname**

**Fili **

Fili sat on a stone bench near the marketplace inside Rivendell, he took another puff from his pipe as he watched the elves carry on with their daily activities. He could not remember a time in his life when he was as happy as he was right now. Never had his heart felt this light before, it was an unfamiliar feeling but an addicting one… he will always strive to feel like this from now on. Fili's thoughts strayed to last night and this morning and found his lips curling into a wistful smile. They had finally kissed and it was as amazing as he thought it would be. Her lips were so sweet… like fresh summer honey and they were as soft as silk… if he thought about it he could still feel her lips as she slowly kissed him, it filled him with longing for the next time he could taste her sweet lips.

Waking up with her curled around his side, her face nuzzled in his neck and her arm draped across his chest while her leg lay on his…it was nearly more than he could take. The memories of their passionate kisses after she awoke this morning as they lie together in each other's arm made his flush with desire. She never looked as beautiful as she did when her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen from his kisses. It made him want her even more, he did not know how that was possible. Even now he longed for to feel her lips against his, to feel her loving caresses, it was all that he desired… all he could think about was when he would see her again. Fili knew when he did that he would pull her close and kiss her, he didn't care who saw or what they thought… Eli was with him now, its best they got used to it. Fili also didn't care what the others thought about him staying with her at night. If she wanted him there then he was going to be there… he would never push her or expect anything she did not want or wasn't ready for, he respected her too much. Eli was a grown woman… capable of deciding what she wanted and he hoped that she would ask him to stay tonight and every night that followed… he never wanted to sleep without her in his arms again.

"There he is!" he heard his brother's voice. Fili couldn't help but groan… he knew his brother would have a million questions for him, they had not spoken since before the incident with Elladan. He turned to see his brother approach, he was wearing a rather large grin, he looked far too happy for this early in the day. "You have earned yourself a new nickname brother," Kili said as he sat on the bench next to him.

"Really? And is it a good one?" he asked as he looked at his brother with an eyebrow raised.

"It is the best! You my dear brother are now known as Fili son of Brandr the Elf-Beater!" he declared. Fili choke on his pipe smoke and started coughing.

"I'm what?" he rasped in between coughs.

"After what you did to the elf lord's son it seemed appropriate. Dwalin came up with it… Bofur is writing a song about it," Kili laughed heartily. "It be a song our grandchildren will be still singing long after we're dead!" his brother said dramatically. Fili rubbed his brow and groaned as Kili clasped his shoulder and chuckled. "It is a title well earned, you did beat him quite good brother… I've never seen you that angry, I honestly didn't know you had it in you." Neither did Fili…

"He deserved it! " Fili growled, suddenly angry again over the whole incident. Just remembering the cruelty of the words Elladan had spoken to Eli made his blood boil. He let out a heavy sigh as he worked to calm himself.

"Oh no doubt that he did…" Kili said pensively. "I'm just surprised is all… normally you avoid conflict. Last night you charged into battle with your fists… quite impressively mind you." Fili looked down at his bandaged hand, Eli had changed the dressing this morning.

"I don't even remember most of the fight… I remember seeing Eli leave in tears after smacking him, then I made him tell me what he said and then I remember you, Dwalin and Uncle pulling me off of him," he said, his voice full of embarrassment.

"You missed a lot of hitting in your story brother… First you charged up and hit him then demanded to know what he said to Eliana, then you hit him again. After he told everyone what he said you pummeled him some more… then we pulled you off." Fili shook his head then rubbed his face with his hands. He wondered how he could have lost control liked that, it's never happened before and it worried him. "All and all it was quite an exciting evening," Kili said cheerfully. Fili couldn't help but feel a little ashamed for his actions… he wasn't some dwarf brute, he didn't go around hitting people. But Elladan had upset and insulted Eli, he just couldn't let that go… no one was hurting his Eli, if he needed to defend her he would. "So where is the lovely Eliana this morning?" Kili asked.

"She is updating one of her books at the House of Healing… she said she would find me when she was done," Fili said as he tapped out the spent pipe weed from his pipe. He wished he had gone with her, not just to be around her and steal kisses when he could… he was honestly interested to see her work. He knew she was a great healer but thankfully on their journey so far she has not needed to use any of her healing skills… well except to bandage his hand last night. There were so many facets of her life that he didn't know about and he wanted to know everything there was to know about his elven maiden.

"So… I couldn't help but notice that you never came back to your room last night…" Kili asked nonchalantly. Fili sighed… he knew this was coming. He was surprised Kili didn't ask about it when he first sat down.

"No… I did not," he said, not elaborating. Kili smirked at his brother's vagueness.

"Come brother don't be coy, where were you last night?" Kili pressed. Fili sighed, he knew his brother would not stop with his onslaught of questions until he told him what happened. He packed and lit his pipe making his brother wait for his response.

"I was with Eli…" he said reluctantly. "I stayed the night with her…" Kili seemed surprised that he admitted it… did his brother think that he would lie about it?

"Did you… you know…?" Kili gave him a suggestive look. Fili glared at his brother, insulted that he could even ask that.

"Of course not! We kissed nothing more!" Fili said angrily as he shoved his pipe back in his mouth. Kili's eyebrows were raised.

"And?" Kili asked with a toothy grin. Fili turned gave his brother a deadpan stare.

"Are you really asking me this?" Fili asked evenly, trying to keep himself from either yelling at or hitting his brother.

"I'm your brother… of course I am," Kili said dismissively. "You have wanted to kiss her for as long as I can remember… I just want to know if it was worth the wait." Fili looked away as he remembered how timid that first kiss was compared to the fiery kisses this morning, Eli had shocked him with her intensity, it was apparent that she had wanted this as much as he did. It seemed as though that first kiss had been a barrier, now that they were passed that it was hard to not kiss her and even harder to stop kissing her once he started. He couldn't help but smile as he thought what future kisses would hold especially after this morning.

"It was better than anything I could have dreamed of," he said quietly. It was true, nothing he ever thought of compared to the reality of holding her in his arms and kissing her perfect lips. Just remembering the feeling of her eager kisses made him suddenly feel very warm. He looked away so Kili didn't see the flush on his cheeks.

"I am truly envious brother… Maybe I can find an elven maiden while we are here," Kili said as he looked at the elves wandering in the marketplace.

"I thought nothing compared to a dwarf woman?" Fili said sarcastically. Over the years he had been teased relentlessly at times by Kili over his lack of interest in dwarven women. It's not that Fili didn't try to like them…as his uncle's heir he had been expected to marry fairly young so he could produce heirs of his own. He had tried to court a few of the highborn dwarf women but had failed miserably at it… it never progressed past the first kiss. It never felt right… it actually felt horribly wrong, he just couldn't do it. It wasn't until last night when Eli kissed him so tenderly that a kiss had ever felt right.

"Let's say I have a better appreciation for beardless women now," Kili said with a laugh. "Besides, after dancing with a few of them last night it's not a bad thing to have a tall woman, then you are at eye level with some of the most important parts!" Fili snorted and rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Well we can't both have elven wives… Uncle can't disown both of his heirs," Fili said with a note of bitterness in his voice. He had not spoken to his uncle since the trolls and he really did not want to talk to him now after the incident with Elrond's son… he was sure his uncle was angry at him for it.

"Uncle won't disown you… and the people will accept Eliana, many remember what she has done for our people," Kili said assuredly. Fili debated with himself on whether to tell Kili about what Balin had told him about their uncle but decided against it. He could only imagine what Kili would say about him being with a woman who their uncle had affections for in the past. Fili was confident that Eli knew nothing about his uncle's desires, she seemed genuinely perplexed why his uncle hated her.

"You are very optimistic brother…" Fili noted.

"I have to be… if he disowns you that means I will be king and I would make a terrible king. He won't do it… I think even Uncle knows I will be awful," Kili said confidently.

"Perhaps you're right..." Fili said doubtfully. He really didn't have any hope that his uncle would accept him and Eli, Fili knew his uncle could disown him tomorrow out of jealousy. A part of him didn't care about being king, he knew it was something he was expected to do… his duty. Things were different now, he had Eli and he would be king with her by his side or he would be no king at all. He would never give her up not for all the gold in Erebor.

"Are you dwarves?" a small voice asked. Fili startled and turned to look where the voice came from, to his right was a small human boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes standing there staring up at him. He turned and gave Kili a questioning look, his brother just shrugged in response.

"Yes we're dwarves," Fili responded simply. The little boy stared at them for a moment then shook his head.

"If you are dwarves, why don't you have really long beards?" the boy gave them a suspicious look. Fili chuckled.

"Well I don't like a long beard… it gets into everything especially your food. Do you really want to be picking Sunday's breakfast out of your beard on Wednesday?" he asked the boy. The little boy wrinkled his nose up in disgust.

"No! That would be gross!" the child giggled. The boy looked at Kili. "Is that why he doesn't have a long beard too?" Kili was about to speak when Fili cut him off.

"Oh he can't grow a beard..." he leaned over and spoke in a hushed voice. "He has an affliction…" The little boy's eyes widened. Kili gave him an indignant look.

"I have what?" Kili exclaimed.

"What kind of affliction?" the boy whispered back at Fili.

"He can't grow a beard on his face… only on his back," Fili told the boy. The little boy looked at Kili in amazement and disgust.

"Brother! Stop filing the boy's head with nonsense!" Kili said as he glared at Fili. He turned to the little boy. "I do not grow a beard on my back! My beard is just late, it happens to men on my father side," Kili said in a huff. Fili laughed and winked at the boy who giggled in return.

"Oh calm down brother, it was just in jest," Fili chided. "What is your name lad?" he asked the boy. The child looked to be well cared for, Fili couldn't help but wonder why there was a human child in Rivendell and where his mother might be.

"My name is Estel… what is yours?" Estel asked.

"I am Fili and this is my brother Kili," he said with a small bow of his head. He noticed the boy had a wooden practice sword in his belt. "May I?" he asked as he gestured towards the practice weapon. The little boy proudly took out his practice sword and handed it to Fili.

"Lord Elrond said that I can start training next week!" Estel said excitedly. Fili gave the wooden blade a few good swings then handed it back to the boy.

"How would you like to start today?" he asked. "I could show you the basics." Young Estel's eyes grew wide and he smiled from ear to ear. Fili didn't want to sit here in the market all day, instructing the lad would be a good distraction… it would keep his mind off Eli. It seemed like the longer they were apart the more he needed to be with her.

"I would like that very much!" he said as he started to swing his sword around enthusiastically. Fili couldn't help but chuckle at the lad's eagerness. He remembered his own excitement when he was a child and his father first started teaching him the basics.

"Run along and tell your mother… we'll wait for you here," Fili said but as soon as the words left his lips he realized that he shouldn't have assumed the boy had a mother. Estel's face grew sad and he looked down at his feet.

"She got sick… I'm Lord Elrond's ward now," Estel said solemnly, his head hung as he kicked the dirt with his foot. Poor lad, Fili thought… Estel wasn't too much younger than he was when his father died. If Elrond was this boy's caregiver then that meant his father was dead as well.

"Well we won't bother Lord Elrond… and I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you started learning early," Fili said, he saw the boy's spirits raise. "Well brother… feel like helping me make a dwarven warrior out of the little lad?" Fili asked his brother. Kili chuckled and stood up.

"Sure, it will help pass the time. I could show him how to shoot too," Kili said.

"You know how to shoot a bow?" Estel asked, his voice full of awe. "My dad was a ranger, my mother said he was a really good shot!" Fili exchanged a look with his brother, they both knew what probably happened to the boy's father with all of the orcs roaming the lands now.

"Well Kili is a very good shot too… he can help you get started. Do you know where the training grounds are?" asked Fili. Estel nodded and pointed towards a rustic looking building down the southern walkway. "Alright, lead the way Estel."

ooOoo


	13. Chapter 13 – To watch from the shadows

**Authors Note****:** Another fluffy chapter before we get serious again. Galadriel's arrival will move things along much more quickly, there will be a lot more drama and a few confrontations before we are back on the road. Thank you for all the reviews! Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted on Friday 5/17.

-O-

**Chapter 13 – To watch from the shadows**

**Eliana **

Eli was surprised that the books were maintained so well. Her old mentor was as diligent as she remembered. She had been apprehensive about seeing Lady Morwyn again, she didn't know how her old teacher would treat her. Eli never knew what to expect…would they be indifferent, would they take pity on her or would they scorn her? She just had to deal with it as it came and hope for indifference. Over four hundred years has seemed to quell most of the opinions, the majority now seemed apathetic; her humiliation at the hands of the council a distant memory to most. Morwyn seemed pleased to learn that she was well and was most interested in her information regarding dwarf and hobbit health. Eli had managed to bring one of her books from the Shire with her, it would save her a lot of work. Morwyn had given it to her new pupil to use for reference in updating the main tomes.

Morwyn seemed amused when she told Eli that she had to treat Elladan for a broken nose, two black eyes and a several facial lacerations last night. She said it was as if an entire tree trunk was used to smash his face and marveled that just a dwarven fist was capable of such havoc. Eli could help but blush when she heard the details about what Fili had done. He had been vague when he told her, he never said that he had to be pulled off Elladan… nor did he mention that Elrond's son was left a bloodied mess on the floor that had to be carried out of the dining hall. All little bits of information that Morwyn seemed most pleased to inform her of. Eli was embarrassed to admit it, even to herself, but it thrilled her to know Fili had defended her so. Unfamiliar feelings stirred within her making her flush, they were more prominent this morning when they were kissing. Of course she knew what it was, it was something that she had never experienced before though… she had never found any man desirable like that until Fili. Those kisses this morning seemed to awaken something inside of her that has laid dormant her entire life… she wanted him. Just thinking about the fire of those kisses and the way his hands caressed her filled her with a burning ache that would not diminish as the day wore on. Eli found herself consumed with thoughts of Fili, of when she would see him again, and of when they would be alone together again.

She finished with her visit with Morwyn and hurried to the marketplace. After fiddling with it for a fair amount of time earlier Eli realized Bilbo's pipe was not salvageable so she was heading to the market to find him a new one. Morwyn had mentioned that the woodworker may have some pipes among some of his wooden trinkets he was selling so she walked with purpose to the small shop. Her eyes scanned the marketplace in hopes of finding Fili there but she only saw elves. Eli wondered where he could be… it preoccupied her thoughts the entire time she was in the woodworker's shop. She did find a good replacement for the pipe she had broken, it was a beautiful rich colored oak pipe with a slightly longer stem than the one she had ruined. It had a small vine carved around the bowl, Eli thought Bilbo would appreciate it… a little elven accent to remember Rivendell by. She placed the wrapped pipe in her shoulder bag and left the shop with one thought on her mind… finding Fili.

Her knowledge of dwarf habits helped narrow down where to look. She knew that they would either be drinking, eating or fighting to pass the time this afternoon. The dining hall seemed like the best place to start so she climbed the steps outside the hall and entered the side door. She was disappointed to find only Bombur sitting at one of the tables closest to the kitchen eating. Eli wondered if he had done anything else so far today… probably not, that dwarf was going to eat himself to death one day. She decided to try the training grounds next, it seemed like the best choice considering there were several places that the dwarves could be off drinking at, she didn't want to search them all if she didn't have to. So back down the stairs she went and headed down the southern walkway.

As she approached the training yard she could hear shouts and cheers from behind the armory. She smiled hoping that just around the other side of the building she would find Fili. Eli rounded the corner, the scene unfolded before her eyes and she froze in her tracks… indeed Fili was here but not in the manner she expected. He stood near the center of the sparing area with his brother and a small human boy. They were watching Dwalin fight an elf that she did not recognize, Fili seemed to be instructing the boy, several times he would point at the fighters and comment to the child. That was not what caused her to stop so abruptly, it was Fili himself… he stood there with his shirt off and his hair pulled back with leather ties, a light sheen of sweat on his skin was shimmering in the sun. Eli quickly darted into the shadows behind the building and continued to watch, her eyes taking in even the minutest detail. She felt her throat go dry and her face flush when Fili turned, she could see the thick sculpted muscles that covered his upper body and stomach. His muscles were much more pronounced and bulky than those of elven males who were slim and toned. Fine hair, darker than his blond locks covered his chest, a thin line trailed down the center of his stomach, spreading out slightly before disappearing beneath the waist of his pants. She had seen dwarven men in less attire while caring for them when they were injured or ill but never has she been affected like this. The burning ache she had been experiencing all day burst into an inferno as she watched the man she desired from the shadows. Eli found that she could not tear her eyes from him as he instructed the boy and demonstrated defensive swordplay with his brother.

She didn't know how long she lurked in the shadows watching them spar, it was as if she was mesmerized by him. The way he moved with such grace and power was enthralling to her. It was more than her obvious physical attraction to him that held her attention, it was how he acted around the others that kept her eyes from leaving. Just watching him interact with his brother and the boy warmed her heart, this was Fili in his true persona where he was carefree and just himself. She rarely got to see this side of him when she was around, he acted different… he always seemed concerned about her or concerned about what she thought of him. Sometimes he would joke, just not nearly enough. They were not this familiar with each other yet… there always seemed to be an underlying tension between them, a kind of expectation. Eli hoped that very soon they would reach this point, her heart longed for it. Fili was totally at ease as he worked with the boy, teaching him the right way to stand and hold his weapon, Eli thought he never was handsomer than he was at this very moment. Every time the child got it right Fili and his brother would cheer and praise the boy. Fili would mess the child's hair or make him bump heads after he perfected a basic move, it looked so natural for Fili to behave like this… he looked like a father. Eli felt her breath catch in her throat and a sadness fill her heart. What if Elladan was right? What if no children could be born of a union between an elf and a dwarf? Could she deny him the joy of having his own children? She stepped back, farther into the shadows suddenly feeling like she needed to leave.

"Eli? Why are you hiding in the dark?" asked Bilbo. Eli startled and bumped her head on the edge of the window sill. "Are you alright?" he asked, he sat down the two large bags he was carrying and approached her. Eli winced and felt her head, it was just going to be a minor bump, it didn't hurt as much as the embarrassment at being caught watching the men from the shadows.

"I'm ok… fine, really I am," she babbled. "I was just waiting here in the shade… I didn't want to disturb them," she said quickly. Bilbo's eyebrow raised and he gave her a knowing look.

"If that's your story then well… we'll just leave it alone, no one needs to know you were spying," he said with a grin. She glared at him but didn't say anything, Eli didn't know whether to be cross at him or grateful that he didn't seem to make too much sport of her. Eli remembered the pipe in her bag.

"I have something for you," she said as she rummaged through her bag. She pulled out the wrapped pipe and handed it to him. "I couldn't fix the other one so I got you a new one." Bilbo gave her a surprised look and gently unwrapped his new pipe.

"It's beautiful Eli… thank you!" he said as he gave her a hug. She watched as his finger traced the vine around the bowl and she couldn't help but smile. She knew he would like that.

"Something to remember Rivendell by… it's oak so maybe it won't break as easy as the other did." She have him a sheepish look. "I'll try to pay attention to where I'm going in the future." Bilbo laughed and put his new pipe in his jacket pocket. Bilbo looked at the men sparing and gave her a grin before grabbing her hand.

"Come on… enough hiding in the shadows," he said giving her a tug into the light. "Help me feed these brutes," he said with a laugh handing her one of the bags. Eli sighed and followed behind Bilbo into the sparing area. She had wanted to leave quietly but that was not possible now.

"Lady Eliana! Are you here to spar?" asked Dori, his tone was light and full of teasing. He was sitting with his brothers near the entrance. Eli looked down at her dark blue dress and laughed.

"I don't think I'm wearing the right attire for sparring Master Dori," she said with a smirk. "Besides, it would be a mighty blow to Dwalin's ego when an elf maiden in a dress beat him…perhaps another time." The brothers laughed and Dori had to take a moment to explain to Ori why it was funny. Eli just shook her head and chuckled under her breath as she followed behind Bilbo. She carried her sack of food over to the outside bench where Bilbo had started unpacking his bag. Eli could feel Fili's gaze on her before she turned. When their eyes met she watched him lean over and say something to his brother before striding across the training grounds. She hadn't spoken to him since the morning when he kissed her goodbye before leaving her room. Eli suddenly felt awkward and shy as he approached, she found herself staring at the ground as her cheeks started to warm. She happened a glance up at him when he came to stand before her only to quickly divert her eyes when they met his. Eli couldn't understand why she suddenly felt so shy around the man whose arms she had slept in just the night before… or the one she had so fervently kissed in the morning. The feeling of his calloused fingers cupping her chin filled her with anticipation as he turned her head to face him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, there was traces of concern in his eyes. Eli nodded and gave him a nervous smile. Her heart was pounding in her chest, his presence was definitely having an effect on her, his bare chest and musky scent were making it hard for her to focus. Fili brought his finger up and gently traced her burning cheek, a knowing smirk played across his lips. He did not seem to care that they were in the training yard surrounded by people... Fili leaned down and kissed her. Eli was shocked but found herself eagerly responding to his coaxing lips. All of those worries and thoughts she had earlier fled her mind when his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her against him as he deepened the kiss. A small whimper escaped her lips as her hands came to rest on his bare chest, her fingers tingled at the sensation of the soft hair beneath them. Fili pulled back and smiled at her before leaning in for another kiss, this one was shorter but very affectionate.

"I have wanted to do that all day," he murmured as he leaned in for yet another kiss. It was so easy to lose herself in his kisses, so much so that she didn't hear anyone approach until someone cleared their throat. Eli startled, she started to pull away but Fili's arms tightened around her waist. She turned her head to see who it was and much to her chagrin stood Lord Elrond and a smirking Gandalf.

"Lord Elrond," Fili said tersely, as he met the elf lord's gaze. Elrond nodded at him but turned his attention to Eli.

"I wanted to apologize to you Lady Eliana for my son's reprehensible behavior last night," Elrond said, his face full of shame as he bowed his head. "As soon as he is well enough to travel he will be sent to Lorien for the remainder of your stay here in Rivendell." Even though Elladan's words no longer held sway over her decisions they still stung. It wasn't Elrond's fault, he cannot control his grown son but Eli couldn't help but think that if Celebrian was still here those words would never have been uttered.

"Thank you… for the apology," Eli said. "Lady Morwyn spoke of his condition… I can only hope that Fili has managed to finally beat some sense into him." Gandalf snorted and turned away to hide his grin. Elrond regarded her for a moment before his lip curled slightly.

"I'm afraid one beating may not be enough… good sense has been something that has eluded my son for a millennia," Elrond stated. The sound of small feet on packed earth could be heard as the small boy that Fili and Kili were instructing ran up and pulled on Elrond's robes.

"Lord Elrond! Fili and Kili are teaching me how to be a dwarf warrior!" the small boy said excitedly as he smiled up at the elf lord. Eli noticed Balin and Thorin had entered the training yard… Balin waved, he gave her a big smile and a wink. She blushed slightly knowing that wink was for how she was standing there in Fili's arms. Thorin's gaze was different, instead of his normal scowl he just gave her a sad glance and looked away.

"Aye, the lad is a quick learner," Fili said with a grin. Elrond looked at the boy with a raised eye brow then clapped his hands once.

"Show me!" he commanded as he walked over to one of the benches and sat down, Gandalf joined him. Fili turned to her and smiled.

"This shouldn't take too long… then have dinner with us?" he asked. Eli nodded.

"I'd love too," she said softly as she smiled at him. He leaned down placed a demanding kiss on her lips, Eli couldn't help but lean into his chest as his arms tightened around her.

"Fili come on," whined the boy. Eli felt Fili's lips curl into a smile just before he broke the kiss. He grinned foolishly at her before turning to walk with the little boy back towards where Kili waited with their weapons.

"Is that your lady Fili?" she heard the boy ask.

"Yes Estel, she's my lady," Fili responded as he put his arm around the boy's shoulders as he led him across the sparring area to his brother. Eli couldn't help but smile, her already flushed cheeks darkening slightly. She turned to go sit by Gandalf when her eyes met Thorin's. The look that he gave her was full of pain, Eli had to look away… it had made her feel uncomfortable. She took a seat next to the wizard and kept her eyes on Fili the rest of the afternoon, not daring another glance in Thorin's direction.

ooOoo

Eli laid there in Fili's arms wishing that she could fall asleep but it eluded her tonight. Fili was fast asleep, his gentle even breaths were of some comfort to her worried mind. He had been exhausted from training and sparring today, he actually fell asleep while they were kissing. She smiled and lifted her head off his chest so she could look at him. He was sleeping so peacefully, his handsome face was completely relaxed, she longed to reach out and just brush back the lock of golden hair that had fallen on his cheek. She didn't want to wake him, there was no reason for both of them to have a sleepless night. Eli gently rested her head back on his chest, careful to not wake him. Images of Fili with his shirt off constantly lingered in her mind, her fingers ghosted over the muscles on his chest remembering how it felt to touch the soft hair there when he had pulled her close for a kiss. She withdrew her hand and chided herself, she was tempting fate by having him here at night; she didn't need to encourage intimacy that she was not ready for. Before she embarked on that path she needed to know if she and Fili could have children. Seeing Fili with Estel earlier warmed her heart as well as twisted it, she knew Fili would be a good father… she didn't want to deny him that. Eli had to know before things went any farther between them if children were possible… she would ask Gandalf about it, he was an Istari there had to be some way he could find out… at least she hoped he could.

Eli's mind wandered to the look that Thorin had given her… it didn't make any sense. Why did he look at her with sadness? Then after Fili left her to help Estel why did his eyes hold so much pain? She knew he loathed her and was not happy about her and Fili's relationship, maybe he was sad because he thought that she was taking Fili away from him? Then maybe the pain was because Thorin was making plans to disinherit Fili and make Kili his heir. Eli hoped that was not the case but that seemed to make the most sense. Thorin knew Fili was still angry at him over the trolls, they have not spoken since… he must know that if he asked Fili to choose between the crown and her that it would anger Fili more. Eli did not doubt which Fili would choose he had told her as much… it would be her and she believed him. Tomorrow she would talk to Balin and see if there was any way to fix this, Eli knew Fili loved his uncle and she hoped there would be a solution that Thorin would accept.

Above all the other worries this one caused her the greatest grief… Elrond had informed her that Galadriel and Celeborn would be here sometime tomorrow. She dreaded their reunion, the guilt of leaving still weighed heavy on her, she didn't know how she was going to face her uncle… Eli hoped Fili could be there with her. There was one thing she feared more than anything else, it was her aunt's ability to see things in the future. What if she saw something about her and Fili? She couldn't bear to have anything happen to him, Eli knew what her heart felt even if she was too much of a coward to tell him… she was in love with him. Every day it grew stronger, it was only a matter of time before her heart was completely his and she would bind her life to him. It no longer scared her as it once did… Bilbo helped her put things into perspective. She would take a moment of happiness with Fili than an eternity alone. He stirred in his sleep, Fili's powerful arm tightened around her waist as he turned on his side hugging her close, it drew a contented sigh from her lips as she nestled into his chest. Eli felt her worries start to slip away as Fili's warmth enveloped her, it made her feel safe and loved. All of the troubles… her aunt and uncle's arrival, whether dwarves and elves could have children and Thorin's strange looks suddenly became insignificant as sleep finally claimed her.

ooOoo


	14. Chapter 14 – An unexpected visitor

**Authors Note****:** Ok back to business… next few chapters will be high drama at times. A lot of questions will be answered and more will probably crop up. Not a lot of fluff in the coming chapters… hopefully shirtless Fili was enough to tie folks over for a bit. Thank you for all of the reviews! It really does motivate me and makes me happy to know that you are enjoying the story. Thanks for reading!

-O-

**Chapter 14 – An unexpected visitor**

**Bilbo **

He had arrived a bit late for breakfast, the dwarves had kept him up late drinking. Bilbo was no light weight, he was a hobbit and half Took for that matter, he could handle his ale… normally. After last night Bilbo had a new appreciation for the dwarf metabolism, he had tried to keep up… really he did, but by the tenth flagon of ale he forgot how to use his legs. He barely remembered being carried back to his room and tossed in his bed by a couple dwarves… he couldn't remember which dwarves had helped him but he was grateful. Almost everyone had too much to drink last night except Fili, he had left with Eli shortly after dinner. Even Thorin drank with the other dwarves last night which had surprised Bilbo. The dwarf king did not partake in the merriment, instead he sat quietly at a far table drinking flagon after flagon… Bilbo had counted ten before he could barely see beyond the rim of his own flagon much less keep count on Thorin's ale consumption. He couldn't help but feel a tiny amount of sympathy for dwarf king… Bilbo had seen the man's face when he saw this nephew kissing Eli. Everyone knew the two were falling in love… it had been apparent to Bilbo since the day they left on this quest. Maybe Thorin could have denied it then… maybe he could have even denied it after the trolls, but there was nothing left to deny now. After Fili had defended Eli so spectacularly the other night and then to see them kiss so lovingly… Thorin had to face fact that Eli was forever beyond his reach.

Bilbo wandered into the dining hall, his head hurt but he was surprisingly hungry. The smell of cinnamon porridge filled the air, Bilbo felt his stomach growl in approval. He found his way to the counter by the kitchen and a pretty blond elf maiden gave him a tray with a large bowl of porridge, three honey rolls and a large mug of spice tea. He offered his thanks and turned to find a table to sit at.

"Master Baggins! Come and join us!" called Bofur as he waved him over. He was sitting with the two princes, Bilbo smiled and headed over to the table. He sat down and started to eat his breakfast.

"I see the drink wasn't too harsh of a mistress for you… many that were in your condition are not looking too kindly at their breakfasts this morning," noted Bofur as he nodded at Kili who was resting his chin on his hand watching the porridge drizzle off his spoon and back into his bowl. The dwarf prince's complexion was a bit green and he looked like he had barely slept last night.

"My head hurts a little but that is it… I'm starving though," Bilbo said as he tore off a large piece of one of the honey rolls and stuffed it in his mouth. Kili looked at him with revulsion.

"I hate you," he muttered at Bilbo before pushing his tray away and resting his head on the table.

"It's your own fault brother," chided Fili. "Whatever possessed you to drink an entire bottle of elven wine?" Bilbo had seen them getting out the bottles last night, he was glad that he did not try any, he learned at a young age to just stick with his pipe weed and ale.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Kili murmured into the table. Bilbo just shook his head and ate his breakfast.

"Where's Eli this morning?" he asked Fili. He watched as the prince's eyes softened and a small smile formed on his lips. Bilbo had to chuckle at how just the mere mention of her name had such an effect.

"She's looking for a bow for Estel… Eli said one of her old ones is in storage under the city in the vaults. She'll be back before the boy is finished with his lessons," Fili said as he tapped his brother on the head with a spare spoon. "Eat brother or you'll be in no condition to teach the boy how to shoot." Kili groaned and sat up. He slid his tray back in front of him and grimaced as he tried a small bite of the porridge. The large entrance doors were flung open and a few elves rushed into the dining hall, a tall dark-haired elf began giving orders to the others. The helper elves started rushing about arranging the tables while others cleaned. Another elf appeared with an armful of fresh linens for the tables. Outside the window Bilbo saw several other elves rushing about. Normally elves didn't rush, they had seemed rather calm until now. He gave the dwarves a confused look.

"What is going on? Do any of you know?" he asked the dwarves.

"I think I do… Eli's aunt and uncle were supposed to arrive today. They must be preparing the dining hall for them," Fili said, his voice full concern. "This is not going to be an easy day for her…" Bilbo nodded slowly. Today was going to be hard on Eli, as far as Bilbo knew it had been well over four hundred years since she's seen them, they were part of that council that had denied her marriage to Naertho. No… today was definitely not going to be an easy day for his friend.

"Finish up Kili… I'd imagine these elves won't want us dwarves in here when their esteemed guests arrive," noted Bofur before he took a long drink of his tea.

"I'm trying," complained Kili. "If I eat it too fast they will have more than our plates to clean up." Bilbo was about to suggest that they take their trays outside when a loud voice echoed through the hall.

"Where are my boys?!" yelled an annoyed female voice. Kili dropped his spoon, it bounced off the table and on to the floor. Bilbo looked at the dwarf and noticed he had gone deathly pale. He looked to Fili and found him nearly the same condition, the dwarf prince was pale and his eyes wide with fear.

"It couldn't be…" whispered Kili, he stared at his brother and started shaking his head. "It's not possible…" he said in a hoarse whisper. Loud purposeful steps could be heard coming down the short hallway, the doors were closed so Bilbo could not see who was coming. The footsteps came to a stop and the door burst open, there stood a small robust woman no taller than Eli. She had long brown hair that was braided into a bunch of thick braids that wrapped around her head. She had a fierce look about her, Bilbo couldn't help but feel intimidated just looking at her. He happened a glance at the dwarf princes… they looked positively terrified.

"Well… are you just going to sit there or you going to give your mother a hug?" she demanded, her hands were on her hips and she glared at them expectantly. Bilbo's eyes widened… their mother? What was she doing here? The dwarf princes scrambled to their feet and rushed to their mother.

"Mother!" they exclaimed together. Each prince took a turn giving their mother a tight hug, she reached up and placed a hand on each of their cheeks and smiled fondly at them. Bilbo noticed the young dwarves seemed relieved for a moment … then their mothers smile turned into an angry scowl, simultaneously her hands reared back and slapped both the princes across the face. Bilbo went to stand up and Bofur grabbed his arm, the dwarf shook his head.

"Never get in between a dwarf mother and her children lad… you'll be torn in two," Bofur warned, his face for once was serious… there was no trace of his teasing smirk to be found. Bilbo slowly lowered himself back in his chair. While the princes were still reeling from being struck, their mother grabbed ahold of an ear on each prince and gave it a yank that caused even Bilbo to cringe. She dragged them over to table and chairs nearby. The elves in the dining hall paused and stared for a moment before returning to their tasks, ignoring the dwarves as if they were not even there.

"Sit!" she ordered. The two princes scrambled into the chairs, looking more like sullen boys than dwarven warriors. "You left me a note! A note!" she roared. "Do you have any idea how worried I have been about you? Do you know how many sleepless nights I've had? Do you?" she bellowed at the princes. Bilbo was amazed that such a small woman could have such a loud and commanding voice.

"We're sorry Mother! We didn't think…" Kili babbled, their mother's cold hard stare made the words die in his throat. Bilbo felt truly sorry for the dwarf as he cowered in his chair under his mother's harsh gaze.

"No you didn't think!" she seethed. "Because if you had thought… even a tiny bit there would be no way you'd be following your uncle to his doom! Going to Erebor… that was all your note said. How do you think that made me feel?" Bilbo could see both of the prince's cringe. Apparently they didn't take into consideration how upset their mother would be. Bilbo shook his head, they definitely didn't think this through very well.

"We shouldn't have left a note… we're sorry Mother," Fili said quickly. The dwarf woman reeled on him her eyes blazing. Fili to his credit didn't cower nearly as bad as his brother did Bilbo noted.

"No you shouldn't have left a note! You shouldn't have gone in the first place… you shouldn't have even considered it! I thought I raised you both with more sense than to go off on some ill-thought out, insane quest… for what? Gold? The Arkenstone?" she spat as she stomped back and forth in front of them. "Should I be happy that my two sons… all that is left of my Brandr would risk their lives for trinkets?" The small dwarf woman stood there glaring at her sons as if daring them to say anything. After a few moments it was Fili that spoke.

"We didn't go for the gold Mother… we wanted to bring Erebor back to our people…" Fili tried to explain. Bilbo couldn't help but notice that it was Fili and not Kili trying to talk to their mother, almost as if he was trying to protect his brother by drawing her ire to him.

"And you thought that you can do it on your own, all by yourselves? What an army of dwarven warriors could not accomplish a handful of dwarves could?" she hissed, then turned away from them. The dwarf brothers gave each other looks of concern as they watched their mother just stand there. The few moments of silence were deafening as they waited for her to speak again.

"I thought that I would never see you alive again… that the next time my eyes beheld my children that you'd be nothing more than a sack of charred bones…" her voice broke. Bilbo could see that her anger had lost its fire especially when he heard the first sob. Fili and Kili were on their feet in an instant their arms wrapping around their mother as she cried. "You didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye," she cried as she hit Fili in the chest with her balled fists. "You left me without saying goodbye!" Her hits were not gentle, Bilbo couldn't help but wince every time she landed a blow. The prince didn't seemed phased by this and just held on to his mother as did his brother. After a while the blows stopped as did the sobs, the princes just stood there hugging their mother tight. Bilbo could hear their murmured apologies and hoped things were ok now. Bilbo leaned over to Bofur.

"Is this normal?" he asked not sure what to think about all the hitting, yelling and crying. He glanced back at the princes and their mother and noticed that they were no longer hugging and seemed to be talking calmly as if the whole confrontation had never happened.

"Oh yes… actually they are lucky Dis is their mother, if they had mine she'd still be beating them until her arm was too tired to lift," Bofur said seriously. "They'll be fine now… you just have to let things like this run their course." Bilbo just shook his head and took the last swallow of his tea before standing up to go. He took his tray over to the elf maiden at the kitchen entrance, he was about to leave when Fili called him over.

"Bilbo… come here and meet our mother," he said as he waved the hobbit over. Bilbo took a deep breath and straightened his jacket before walking towards the dwarves, he didn't know what to expect. "Bilbo, this is our mother Dis, daughter of Thrain and wife of Brandr," he introduced her formally. Dis dabbed her cheeks with her handkerchief before turning to greet him, she seemed to have pulled herself together rather quickly. Dwarven mood swings confused him… one minute they want to punch you the next they want to sing and dance, he wondered how Eli coped being a calm elf living amongst the emotional dwarves. "Mother… this is Bilbo Baggins of the Shire… he's neighbors with Eli," Fili noted. Bilbo caught the odd look Dis gave her son before turning to Bilbo with an open smile. Bilbo couldn't help but notice that she was a striking woman even with the streaks of grey in her hair and thin beard that covered her cheeks. He could see now that Kili looked very much like his mother… Fili must look like his father.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Bilbo said as he took her hand and gave it a quick kiss. "You've raised two very fine men," he commented, earning him a snort from their mother.

"I will have to take your word for that Master Baggins," Dis said as she shot a quick glare at both of her sons. "So you are Eli's neighbor? She's been hiding in the Shire this whole time then? When I didn't hear from her after her visit to the Blue Mountains seventy or so years ago I thought the worse. Is she well?" Dis asked, Bilbo could see the concern in her eyes and hear it in her voice.

"Well, she came to the Shire about ten years ago… before that she said she spent time in Rohan and Gondor. As far as her wellbeing… she's good. I don't think I've ever seen her happier," he said as he gave Fili a teasing grin. Dis turned, her eyes narrowed as she looked at her blushing son, before she could say anything Kili interrupted.

"Mother… why are you here?" Kili asked. "How did you get here and how did you even know we were here in Rivendell?" Now that Bilbo thought about the arrival of the prince's mother to Rivendell he realized that it was very strange indeed.

"Where is my brother?" she asked, ignoring Kili's questions.

"I saw him in the dining hall yesterday but do not know where he is now," Fili answered, his tone had a bitter edge to it. Fili was not good at hiding his still lingering anger at his uncle. Bilbo noticed that the two never spoke anymore… not since the trolls. He knew this was about Eli too, Fili seemed aware of his uncle's feeling towards the elven maiden.

"You two had a falling out…" stated Dis as she looked intently at Fili. "Over what?" she pressed. Fili looked down, Bilbo could see the tension in the dwarf prince's face. Their mother turned to Kili who also looked away, not willing to discuss what happened at the trolls. Dis sighed then turned her gaze onto Bilbo. "Master Baggins… would you mind telling me what happened since my sons seem unwilling?" Her piercing eyes seemed to bore into him forcing him to talk… he looked desperately at the brothers but they refused to meet his eyes. Bilbo took a deep breath, as soon as he opened his mouth the words began to spill out.

"T-Thorin didn't listen to Gandalf or Eli and camped in a bad p-place. Gandalf was mad and left… Thorin forced Eli to g-go after him in the night alone… when she was g-gone trolls attacked the camp. They stuffed all the dwarves in s-sacks and were going to eat me but Eli and Gandalf arrived in time and saved us," he babbled, he spoke so quickly he stumbled over his words. Dis stood there, her expression bleak as she stared at Bilbo. He felt like cowering under her glare, it was the most unnerving few moments of his life.

"I see…" was all she said before she turned to face Fili. While she stared down one son, she addressed the other. "Run along Kili… I have things to discuss with your brother," she said firmly. Kili didn't hesitate, he grabbed Bilbo's arm and started to pull him towards the door. Bofur got up and followed them out. As soon as they were clear of the dining hall Kili let go of his arm and leaned against the wall and let out a heavy sigh.

"I do not envy my brother… I've never seen her this mad before," Kili said as he shook his head. "How did she get here?" Bilbo thought about it for a moment before remembering what Fili said about Eli's aunt and uncle.

"I think she came with Eli's aunt and uncle… how else would she have gotten here today of all days?" Bilbo asked the two dwarves.

"How is that even possible? The Blue Mountains are at least an eight day journey from here... how could they have known we'd be in Rivendell? We were never going to come this way…. Uncle never planned on coming here," Kili said shaking his head. "How could the elves know where we would be in the future?"

"Some type of elven magic I would think," speculated Bofur. A stunned Bilbo just shook his head… he knew elves were magical but he had never even considered that they could see into the future. Well, maybe not all… Eli did not appear to have that ability but maybe someone else did.

"Let's go to the training grounds… I have a feeling that once my mother is done with my brother he will want to hit something," Kili said as he started walking towards the stairs. The three of them headed down the steps as fast as they could leaving Fili behind to his fate.

ooOoo

**Dis**

She watched her son, he stood there not meeting her eyes, his posture rigid and his jaw set. Dis almost wanted to smirk at his seemingly defiant stance. Her sweet Fili, he was her anchor after Brandr died, he helped her more than he should have with Kili as a child. He was always looking out for his little brother, even when they were up to mischief, she always knew Fili would keep his little brother safe. Now that was no longer the case… somehow the two of them became mixed up in her brother's schemes. From what the hobbit said it sounded like her brother's incompetency or insanity nearly claimed both of their lives, it was almost as if history was repeating itself. It was grand plans and schemes that led her brother Frerin to his death at Azanulbizar… her grandfather, father and brother thought themselves mighty enough to reclaim Moria. Fate was not on their side… will it be for Thorin's insane plan for sneaking into Erebor? Lady Galadriel told her that they must see the quest through… she had told her many things, the knowledge that the Lady of Lorien had entrusted her with was the only reason why she didn't have both of her son's on ponies back to the Blue Mountains today.

"So… care to explain to me how you and your brother got wrapped up in this quest?" she asked with an even tone, hoping to get him to talk. She beckoned to two chairs away from where the elves were preparing the dining room. Fili followed her over and sat down, his eyes were guarded when he finally looked at her.

"At first I thought it was a good idea… go there see if Smaug had died or fled and if he had, retake Erebor before others could," he explained. "I thought we would have help… I thought Iron Hills would come." Dis understood now, Fili thought the other kingdoms would help, he didn't get into this thinking he was going to be a hero. Her son had some sense unlike her brother.

"And now? What do you think?" she asked. Fili shifted uncomfortably in the chair before sighing.

"I think its folly… I think uncle will lead us to our doom if I let him," he said as he met her gaze. His honesty shocked Dis, he no longer trusted his uncle, he even hinted that he would try to stop him… when did her sweet Fili become so independent? She didn't expect this… she thought she was going to have to convince him that Thorin's plans were madness.

"You would go against your uncle? Your king?" she asked, watching him close to gauge his reaction. Her son didn't waver, he looked directly at her… there was no hesitation in his eyes.

"Yes… I would. I'm not going to let him get us killed. I'm not going to let him harm her," he said with resolve. Dis' eyebrow shot up… she knew who 'her' was… "His judgment is questionable… after the incident with the trolls I cannot just blindly follow him, not anymore…" Dis sat back amazed at the transformation that her son had gone through in such a short amount of time. Before he had left the Blue Mountains with his brother he practically worshiped his uncle… Dis knew that after Brandr died that her brother had become a surrogate father to the boys at times. She was ok with that, the boys needed a strong male figure in their lives but things had changed… her brother started getting more obsessed with Erebor, not happy with their lives in the Blue Mountains. He wanted to be like their grandfather, King under the Mountain. That title had haunted him… it never seemed much more than a dream until he returned from Bree all those months ago. Then he had talked of plans to reclaim it, he traveled to some of other kingdoms and had set up that meeting with all seven kingdoms. When she heard that the Iron Hills did not support Thorin's efforts to reclaim Erebor she thought that would be the end of it… until her sons came up missing.

"You make me proud son… I had feared the worst on the way here no matter how much Lady Galadriel tried to ease my mind," Dis said as she smiled at her son. Fili's decisive words had lifted a weight off her heart, she was starting to have hope that both of her sons would finish this quest alive.

"So that is how you got here… I knew that Eli's aunt and uncle were coming today, but I did not know they would have my mother with them. It is odd that they would know that we are here… as far as I knew Uncle had not planned to come here. Why would Eli's aunt and uncle go all the way to the Blue Mountains to get you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Lady Galadriel sees many things… she can see events in the future…" she said quietly. Fili looked shocked at first but then his expression turned to one of apprehension.

"They brought you here because of Eli and I… didn't they?" he asked, his tone more accusing than asking. "They do not approve…" Dis had to fight to keep her lip from curling into a smirk.

"And what is it that they do not approve of Fili? I noticed that you call her Eli… a name very few are given the privilege of using," she said trying hard to keep her tone neutral.

"You know how I've felt about her my whole life… ever since she visited when I was a boy," Fili said exasperatedly. Indeed, she did know and had found herself even encouraging it at times. Eli was a dear friend, a woman with too great of a heart… It was Eli that introduced her to Brandr… Dis always felt indebted to her for that. When it became apparent that her son was not going to grow out of his fascination for her friend she quit pushing him to find a dwarven wife and went as far to suggest places where Eli might have gone… if he should want to look for her. She decided to leave things up to fate… and it appeared that fate had plans of its own all along

"True… you were never the same after that visit, I never understood how you could have such strong feelings for someone you met only once…" Dis said thoughtfully. "And now that you have gotten to spend time with her… gotten to know her… how do you feel?"

"I love her," he said with conviction. "I don't see a future without her Mother. When this quest is done, regardless of what happens to Erebor or if I am to be king… I plan on marrying her. I don't care that she's an elf… if she will have me, I will do everything in my power to make her happy." He gave her a defiant look, "I intend on doing it with or without your permission… or Uncles. I honestly don't care what her aunt or uncle think or if they sent you here to talk me out of it… they of all people should have the least to say regarding who Eli chooses to be with." Dis couldn't believe it, never in his life has Fili been so bold.

"You would give it all up? You would go against your uncle and me to marry Eli?" she asked.

"Yes I would," he said as he met her gaze. Dis just stared at her son… her sweet Fili was no longer a boy, he had grown into a man that his father and her could be proud of and for the first time she started to see her son becoming the king that he was destined to be. She stared at Fili for a few moments until she could no longer contain her happiness. She smiled broadly at her son and began to laugh, Fili looked alarmed.

"I never answered your question… Eli's aunt and uncle brought me here not to dissuade you from being with their niece," Dis said as she smiled warmly at her son. Fili gave her a confused look. "They brought me here to make sure that you do married her… before you leave Rivendell."

ooOoo


	15. Chapter 15 – It could have been him

**Authors Note****:** I hope I did this justice… I know quite a few were waiting for this. Dis is definitely a force to be reckoned with… it has been fun writing her. Due to all the character interaction the timeline stalls a bit due to the drama/dialog but once that is done things will move at a faster pace. Thanks for all the reviews! It was amazing to get so many for a chapter – love it! And for that one guest review requesting I write another Hobbit story… if I write more after this about dwarves it will be a sequel to this story that takes place during the Lord of the Rings. I have other stories I need to finish up first that I have put on hold before I even think about it. Thanks again for reading!

-O-

**Chapter 15 – It could have been him**

**Dis**

She could think of no good reason to put it off, especially after talking to her son. How could her brother be so reckless? He sent Eli off with hopes that she wouldn't come back? Has his mind become so diseased that he'd wish her harm? Dis did not look forward to this confrontation, but it was long over do. Thorin's erratic behavior since Bree has torn her family apart and she feared what his reaction would be to the wedding. She had little hope that he would accept any of this but she was prepared… Thorin couldn't stop any of this she had seen to it. The wedding was only a few days away… she had sent Fili off to prepare himself, he was a nervous wreck after finding out. Once she dealt with Thorin she would then seek out Eliana and make sure she was prepared as well. Dis knew what was at stake and she would personally make sure all the pieces fell into place. Her elf guide Lindir led her down the hallways were the dwarves were staying. It was late morning and no one has seen her brother since last night, she hoped that he was in his room. When they arrived at the door Lindir bowed.

"If you require anything else my Lady… I will be down the hall and outside the double doors," he said, then he turned and started down the hallway. Dis sighed, she knocked on the door and waited. She could hear the sound of movement inside so she knocked louder this time. The door whipped open and a haggard Thorin stood there, he had been ready to yell but when he saw her standing there his mouth snapped shut and he glared intensely at her. He didn't look very happy to see his dear sister, she thought.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. Dis regarded her brother for a moment… he looked terrible and he smelled even worse, like stale vomit and piss. He wore only a stained undershirt and breeches, his beard was matted and so was his long hair. He looked more like a drunkard than a king… oh wouldn't their father be proud to see his son reduced to this, she thought bitterly. Her lip curled up in disgust.

"Nice to see you too brother," she sneered as she pushed past him into his room. It was in total disarray… a few articles of furniture lay broken on the floor, she could see several places where he had thrown things against the walls… the plaster bore the scars or his rage. Thorin sat back on the bed and grabbed a mug off the small bedside table, he consumed its contents in one swallow. "Is this how you've been spending your time in Rivendell?" she asked as continued to look around the damaged room. She gestured around at the mess. "This is how you repay the hospitality of the elves?" she asked, her voice full of disdain.

"Think I care about what the elves think? Why are you here Dis?" he asked again in annoyance. "How did you get here from the Blue Mountains?" She ignored him and walked over to an overturned chair, she picked it up and walked over and placed it near the bed before sitting down. Dis sat back in the chair and folded her arms across her chest as she gave him a dispassionate stare.

"I hear it's been an exciting trip so far… I must admit my own journey from the Blue Mountains with the Lord and Lady of Lorien was nowhere near as exciting as being stuff in a sack by trolls. Tell me dear brother was it enjoyable pondering what your death would have been like in the soup pot of a troll?" her eyes narrowed as she glared at Thorin. "How about the deaths of my sons to a similar fate?" Thorin turned away and stared out the window. "Not going to answer me?" she snapped.

"What do you want me to say Dis? It was a mistake, I already said as much to the wizard," he said in an exasperated tone. "Trolls are never usually that far south…"

"Oh and that is supposed to be a good enough reason to send Eliana off into the night alone?" Dis asked angrily. Thorin didn't respond, he just stared down at the mug in his hands. "I never thought you'd stoop so low as to endanger her life…"

"She an elf… she was fine by herself," he said dismissively but Dis saw a flash of guilt in his eyes for a moment before it was replaced by resentment. "So the elves brought you here… for what purpose? Tell me sister… why would the Lord and Lady of Lorien feel it necessary to bring my sister here to Rivendell?" he said as he eyed her suspiciously.

"I will tell you why I'm here if you tell me why I find my brother in such a state?" she said as she glanced around the room before giving him a hard look. "What sorrows require this much drowning? Obviously it's no small thing if the stench emanating from you is any indication…" she said as her face scrunched up in disgust. Thorin glared at her then looked away leaving her questions unanswered. Dis had an idea what had caused this… the last time she had found her brother in a similar condition was after Eli left for the Iron Hills with the refugees. For weeks he carried on… drinking, whoring and destroying things… no one but her and Frerin had known why he was behaving like he was. Their father thought it was because of the loss of Erebor to Smaug… no, it was the loss of her that drove him into his temporary madness. Everything was starting to make sense, like a fog dissolving in the morning sun. Her brother's poor judgment and rash behavior all stemmed from one source… Eli. He still harbored intense feelings for the elf maiden, it must be agony for him to see her with Fili, she thought. The moment of sympathy for her brother quickly passed when she thought of her boys awaiting their deaths at the hands of trolls. At least she understood why her brother was behaving so unpredictable but it was no justification for his actions.

She loved Eli but her friend was oblivious to a lot of things around her. Eli was blind when it came to her brothers affections for her and several other men for that matter. Dis couldn't blame it all on Eli's naivety, her brother was mostly to blame… he had been a proud fool. He expected her to come to him, he didn't think that as prince and heir to the throne that he needed to pursue any woman… what man would when there were dozens of highborn dwarf girls eager to warm his bed. Even though Eli was the one he desired above all, his pride had gotten in the way and he never made his feelings known... and Eli being… well Eli, was totally unaware and went about her life unaffected. That infuriated her brother and he started being snide with her for no reason and just an ass in general, it had only confused and hurt Eli… making her avoid him even more. When she left for the Iron Hills her brother became unhinged, that was when Dis learned just how deep his feelings were for the elf maiden. He had opened up to her once but never again, his pride wouldn't allow it. Now here they were again, a hundred and seventy years later and her son was going to be marrying the only woman her brother had ever loved… and she was going to have to tell him. She had hoped her brother's feelings had diminished over the years but it was apparent that was far from the case.

"You should get cleaned up and something to eat… then we can talk," she suggested, maybe after some food and a bath he would be more willing to discuss this rationally. Her brother made no move to get up, he just stared out the small window. As the minutes wore on Dis grew more concerned, she thought about finding Balin, he knew her brother the best… maybe he could help.

"I've lost her… for good this time," he said quietly. He turned and looked at her, his eyes were full of pain and sorrow. "She loves another… she loves your son," he said miserably. He stared down at the empty mug in his hands.

"I know…" was all Dis could say.

"Do you know what it's been like watching them fall in love? Watching her show the affection that I have always longed for to another? To my nephew… my heir!" he yelled as he threw the mug against the wall, it shattered and fell to the floor in pieces. Dis sat there in shock as Thorin buried his face in his hands and wept. She stared at him for a moment before getting up from the chair and taking a seat next to him on the bed. Dis wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head down to her shoulder and held her brother as his sorrow and regret consumed him. She had come here to fight with Thorin over endangering her sons but she just couldn't bring herself keep pressing the matter. Thorin was broken, just a shell of the man he was months ago, while his actions were unforgiveable she couldn't turn her back on him… he was still her brother.

"Why couldn't it have been me?" Thorin asked, his voice hoarse and desperate. "It should have been me…"

"I'm sorry Thorin, I truly am but it was never meant to be… Eli's fate is controlled by the Valar, they chose my son," she told him, it was a lie but the truth would have been too painful. Galadriel had explained how Eli was bound to line of Durin but it was Eli's choice on which son of Durin to be with. Dis couldn't tell him that… she couldn't tell him that it could very well have been him… if his pride had not ruined it. Fili had been the only son of Durin that ever made any attempt to win her favor… when he was only a boy. Dis remembered that day well, it was the last time she had seen Eli, shortly after Brandr died. Eli had come to the Blue Mountains to see her after staying in the Iron Hills for a century. She had been so sad and lost, she didn't know where to go, something had happened that caused her to leave Iron Hills but she would not speak of it.

Dis had introduced Eli to her sons, Kili was disinterested and ran off to play with the other children but not Fili… he stayed, his eyes never left her. She had thought it was just curiosity, he had never seen an elf before. When they went in to make some tea Fili disappeared only to reappear a half an hour later being carried by Balin, he had broken his arm falling out of a tree. Thankfully Eli was there, she gave him tea to ease the pain then set it for him. She even fashioned a sturdy split out of some bark and wood and sling out of some cloth for him. When she was done Fili had smiled up at her and reached into his pocket and pulled out a single dogwood bloom. He said "Please don't be sad my lady… someone as kind and beautiful as you should never be sad." as he handed the flower to her. Dis was embarrassed by her son's boldness, she remembered thinking it must have been the tea causing it. She was going to apologize until she saw how Eli reacted. She held that one single flower like it was the most precious thing ever given to her. And then she cried, she cradled the flower to her chest and wept a lifetime of tears. Dis never knew how deep the elf maiden's pain ran until that moment. She had Balin take Fili to his room and she had stayed with Eli that night where she heard of her past for the first time.

"So the gods have cursed me… Always to want what I cannot have…" her brother said dejectedly, drawing her out of her memories and back to the matters at hand.

"Thorin, just because Eli belongs with another does not mean that you are doomed," Dis said, wishing she could make him see reason. Eli was almost like a sickness to him, it was very difficult to make him see beyond his need for her. He pulled away from her and frowned.

"Imagine if this situation was yours sister… imagine if it was Brandr and you were forced to watch him with another woman. How would you feel?" he said bitterly. Dis wanted to just shake him until he could see his fault in this… how his pride had killed any chances he had with Eli.

"It never would have happened because I would have made my feelings known," she said, her patience with her brother waning. "You had plenty of opportunities to court Eli when we were at Erebor… but you never did… who knows, maybe things would have ended up differently. Maybe if things hadn't of worked out with her then you would have moved on and taken a dwarf wife instead of pining over her all these years!" she said impatiently. Thorin gave her a stricken look that quickly changed into one of anger.

"What was I supposed to do? Crawl on my knees and beg her for affection?" he sneered. "I am Thrain's son, I do not beg!" he said heatedly. Dis' patience and sympathy were all but gone at this point… it always came down to this, he thought he was entitled… her brother is a fool. She got up and moved back to her chair, no longer in the mood to offer comfort to her brother.

"Do you even know what love is? You cannot expect someone to love you… you give love brother, you do not demand it. You never once showed her affection or kindness yet you expected her to beg you for love? Why would she? Because you were a king's son?" Dis laughed scornfully. "Eli is not one of the highborn whores you liked to keep company with… she is not going to be dazzled by a title."

"No? She turned down an elven prince and is with my heir now… perhaps she just wanted a younger king…" Thorin said spitefully. Dis felt her ire rise at his ridiculous comment.

"How dare you even suggest that she's trying to marry into a position of power, if that was all she wanted then she would have married you!" Dis hissed. "She is not marrying my son to gain a title! You are truly a hopeless fool if you believe that!" She realized her error as soon as she saw his face… she had not meant to tell him like that. Thorin stared at her in disbelief.

"Marrying? When?" he asked, his voice was full of pain.

"In three days when the moon is full," she said carefully as she watched his face. Every emotion flashed in his eyes, anger, desperation, hopelessness… before they finally settled back on anger.

"I will not support it!" he spat as got of the bed and walked across his room to his bags. "There will be no marriage," he growled. Dis felt her fury building as she stood up from the chair and glared at her brother.

"Yes there will be! They do not need your support, they have mine," she said defiantly. Thorin threw the bags on the floor stomped towards her.

"I will disinherit him! He marries her then he will never be king!" Thorin yelled.

"You do that and you will lose support from all of the kingdoms!" she shouted back at him. Dis took a deep breath to calm herself slightly before continuing. "With this marriage comes alliances and trade agreements that benefit every dwarven kingdom… not to mention guaranteed forces should Smaug still live. Missives have already been sent out… so go ahead Thorin, disinherit my son and show every dwarf kingdom what a jealous fool you really are," she said quietly, her voice full of venom. Thorin just stood there as if her words had turned him to stone. It was a moment before he spoke, his voice was low and dangerous.

"You go too far sister!" he bellowed. "You will never get the support you need for this! The kingdoms will never accept an elf queen or any offspring from the union." Dis stood her ground against her brother even though he was trying his best to intimidate her.

"Oh that is where you are wrong brother… while you were off playing warrior with our father and grandfather I stayed at court… building alliances and making friends. I know how the game is played brother… better than you. These trade agreements and other deals will bring great wealth to those that support me and my son," she said as she glared up at him. "Gold is a dwarf's weakness… you know that better than any watching our grandfather be consumed by his greed. Don't think for one moment that loyalties won't shift to whoever can deliver that gold brother… and as it stands right now I am in a far better position to do so than you." The rage she saw in her brother's eyes nearly caused her to falter.

"Get out," he hissed. Dis glared back at him but took a step towards the door. She had hoped this conversation would have gone differently… she didn't want to have to use all of that against him. Dis knew her brother would hate her after this but there was no other way. This marriage had to happen… her son had to be king… it was more important than her relationship with her brother. When she reached the door she turned and addressed Thorin once more.

"Do not try to interfere… the elves will stop you. If you ever had any love for my son you will not even try…" she said softly and without a second glance she left.

ooOoo


	16. Chapter 16 – Never a choice

**Authors Note****:** This one was a hard one to write, trying to find the right blend of how Eli would react to all of this was difficult. It was hard to write Galadriel and Celeborn's interaction with Eli, emotional dwarves are easier to write than reserved elves. It was a challenge to have them express emotion but not too much. A lot of major plot devices discussed in this chapter so hopefully a few questions will be answered but not all. Thanks for all the great reviews for ch15! More Dis in ch17, she's going to have a mess to clean up. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! We hit a milestone of over 100 followers' last chapter! Woot!

-O-

**Chapter 16 – Never a choice**

**Eliana **

She had been in the vaults for what seemed like hours. There were so many crates and wooden boxes to go through that it was overwhelming. Eli never realized so much of the first half of her life was preserved here. She had found the bow that she wanted to give to Estel a while ago but items kept grabbing her attention so she stayed reliving memories as she sifted through the boxes. A small pile of items had accumulated next to her… things she wanted to take to her home in the Shire and things she wanted to give away. A few of the boxes contained her father's belongings. She remembered putting them here after he died before she started traveling. Eli found his dagger, it was a beautiful weapon, its curved elven blade had not corroded… it was even still sharp. She wanted Fili to have it, she had noticed that the dagger he carried was not very good, not as good as this one anyway. She found a pair of vambraces that he could use as well.

In another box she found a bag of archery supplies, she would give it all to Kili and Estel… there was no point to let it stay boxed when people that could use it. There were many stories behind a lot of these items, perhaps when she gave them away she would tell their new owners. Eli carefully closed and restacked the boxes and filed her bags with the items she wished to take with her. She heard footsteps coming down the corridor, the vault keeper must be checking on her, she thought. It had taken her a lot longer than she had thought and it was difficult to judge the time when you were so far under the ground with only torches providing the light.

"I'm sorry it has taken me so long," she called to the man coming down the hall. "I will be but a few more minutes…" she said as she double checked the boxes and made sure she did not leave anything behind.

"That is fine, I will wait… I have been waiting for a long time," said a deep rich voice, it was voice that she has not heard in many centuries. She sat the bags down on the ground and reluctantly turned to face him.

"Hello Uncle…" she said softly. The regret she feeling was almost a tangible thing, it felt like it was constricting her lungs making it difficult to breathe. When she met his eyes she felt her resolve start to shatter. The sadness and apprehension she saw in Celeborn's gaze made her own eyes sting as the tears she fought to restrain worked their way to the surface. "I'm sorry…" she said in a harsh whisper. Understanding replaced the apprehension in Celeborn's eyes as he held out his arms to her. The little resolve she had left lay in pieces as she rushed to her uncle's welcoming embrace. Celeborn had knelt down, he wrapped his arms tightly around her as she cried, her sobs echoed throughout the vault chamber. "I'm so sorry… I was so angry… I shouldn't have left… I should have come back…" a stream of broken thoughts mixed with sobbing poured from her. Eli tried to focus on her uncle's soothing words of how he understood and missed her but her guilt was making it difficult to believe what he was saying. After a long while the tears started to subside and the sobbing turned into an occasional gasp of breath or hiccup. Celeborn's strong arms were lending support as Eli slowly regained her composure.

"I didn't know how to come back…" she murmured. "I had been angry for so long… I didn't know how…" her voice broke, Eli squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears at bay as Celeborn's arms tightened around her.

"I know my dear Eli… we've kept watch over you all of these years, your aunt has been most diligent with her mirror over the centuries. We've never been far from you… even when you wished for nothing more than distance from us." Eli couldn't believe that they had used her aunt's powers to keep track of her, it made her feel even worse. They must have been worried about her, Eli was angry with herself for all those years she had caused them pain.

"I'm sorry…" she choked out, it was the only thing that she could say anymore. It felt like she could not say it enough even though saying it did not lessen the regret she felt.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, none of this was your fault Eli… none of it," Celeborn said firmly. "Everything that has happen has been beyond your power to change… the Valar have controlled your fate since the beginning." Eli pulled away from her uncle and wiped her tears away. Why would the Valar take such an interest in her life? He must be mistaken, the Valar rarely involve themselves anymore.

"I don't understand… I chose to leave instead of fighting the council. It was my choice to go back to Erebor with Dain… the rest of the choices were mine as well. I could have chosen differently," she argued, some of the decisions may not have been good ones but they were hers none the less. Celeborn shook his head.

"Your fate has always been bound to the line of Durin… that is why you did not grow tall," he said solemnly. Eli took a step back from him as she stared at him in disbelief. Her height was not an accident? The Valar made her this way on purpose? Why? Questions led to more questions in her mind. Eli just stared at her uncle as her mind sifted through her jumbled thoughts. A feeling of dismay settled over her… they knew of the Valar's involvement. How long have they known?

"You have known this whole time?" she asked, her eyes wide with shock. Celeborn shook his head.

"No… we did not know the whole time. When it was apparent that you were going to stay small, Galadriel tried to use the mirror to see what your future held but every time she tried it remained cloudy… no vision could be seen. The Valar only let her see what they want her to through the mirror," he reminded her. Eli nodded and walked over to the crates and sat down on one. Celeborn followed and found a larger crate of his own to use as a chair.

"So when did you know?" she asked in a quiet voice. It was hard for her to comprehend that all of the nuances of her life were some grand plan of the Valar… why her?

"At the council… Gandalf suggested that your aunt check the mirror before we made our decision and when she did the clouds were gone… visions of your past and of several possible futures unfolded before her eyes. That is why the council voted the way that it did… we knew through the mirror that your path did not lie with Naertho in Mirkwood but with a son of Durin under the mountain," Celeborn explained. Eli was stunned, she just stared down at her hands. Did this mean her aunt had seen her with Fili all of those years ago? If they had seen this… why did they keep it to themselves? Eli thought about all of the pain she had gone through and they knew the truth… they could have told her, it would have helped her deal with everything that had happened with the council. Yet they were silent… If people had known that the Valar had their hands in her fate perhaps they would not have treated her so poorly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said quietly as her eyes met his. "Why did you let Thranduil humiliate me?" she asked, her anger starting to rise. If they knew, how could they let him call her deformed and let him say any child born of her was going to be deformed and weak? "How Uncle? How could you stand by and let him say those horrible things about me?" Celeborn gave her a pained look and then buried his face in his hands, his long silver-blonde hair draped the sides of his face. Eli had never been this upset with her uncle before, she felt like she had been completely betrayed by her family.

"We could not interfere…" he said quietly, his voice full of misery. His hands slid away from his face, his green eyes glistened with unshed tears. "It has been my greatest shame…" he said as he gave her a haunted look. "I wanted to help you but I could not… If I would have it could have changed the future Galadriel had seen for you. There was nothing within my power that could help ease your pain, I was forced to watch you suffer… and I could do nothing." Tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked at her. "I know you may never forgive me... I cannot forgive myself. Just know that the future we saw was filled with happiness far greater than what you could have had from any other path." He looked away and wiped the tears from his cheeks. Eli felt some of her anger start to dissolve as she watched her uncle struggle with his role in this. He was not the same man that she remembered, all of this has taken a toll on him as well. If she was in his position would she have done anything different? Would she have risked it? No… she would have made the same decision that they did. The more that she thought about it perhaps this had been worse for them, with all of their influence and power they had to watch her be subjected the humiliation and ridicule that they were powerless to stop it. Eli slid off the crate and stood next to her uncle, Celeborn gave her a dejected look. She gave him a comforting smile then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a tight embrace.

"There is nothing to forgive Uncle… I know you didn't do it to hurt me," she said softly. Celeborn wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, his face buried into her shoulder. She felt the fabric on her shoulder grow damp, Eli leaned forward and rested her cheek on his head. Her uncle was a great man with an even greater heart, this must have been horrible for him… his silent tears testament to the pain he suffered with her over the years. After several minutes Celeborn pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"We should head up… I know your aunt is anxious to see you," he said, he took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. "Thank you," he said simply. Eli smiled at him and squeezed his hand in return before walking over and retrieving her bags from the floor of the vault. Celeborn took the heavier bag and swung it over his shoulder before heading out of the vault. Eli felt relieved to have made peace with her uncle but she felt trepidation over seeing her aunt… Galadriel had seen her future, Eli couldn't help but feel a small amount of dread as she followed her uncle out of the vault. How much of her future would her aunt reveal to her? And what role did Fili play in it? Would they marry and have children someday if it was possible? Many questions filled her mind but she had lingering doubts that her aunt would answer them.

ooOoo

Celeborn had led her out of the vaults, he took her bags from her and handed them to one of his men that waited outside with instructions to deliver them back to her room. Eli felt her anxiety rise the closer they came to the main halls and inevitably closer to the rooms where her aunt was waiting. As if sensing her discomfort Celeborn placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. It made her feel a bit better but she couldn't help but wish Fili was here with her. She always felt better when he was at her side, she drew strength from him and just his presence made her feel protected. She wished for his protection now from whatever her aunt had waiting for her. They finally reached the two ominous doors that lead to Elrond's study, Eli felt her steps become heavy the closer to the doors she came.

"There is nothing to fear here child," Celeborn said with a soft smile as he reached for her hand. Eli gave him a tight smile before grasping his hand and letting him lead her to the doors. The creaking of the hinges did not help calm her nerves as the large doors swung open. Standing on the far side of the room was her aunt… Lady Galadriel, she was as beautiful and ethereal as Eli remembered her. Her long silver-blonde wavy locks were gently blowing in the breeze from the open window, she smiled serenely at the two of them. Eli found herself griping her uncle's hand a little bit tighter as he led her into the room. Eli didn't know why she was so afraid but she was… she knew that her aunt did not wish her harm but the information she was gifted with could.

"Eliana, I've been waiting for you," Galadriel said with a soft smile. She gracefully walked to them, Celeborn gave her a little nudge with his hand as if she was a child that needed prodding. Eli gave him a sullen look before slowly walked forward towards her aunt, when she reached her Eli bowed her head respectively and waited. Galadriel knelt down and pulled Eliana into an embrace, it surprised her but she quickly returned the hug. A feeling of peace washed through her, the fear and anxiety she felt was gone and her mind seemed clearer. "We've missed you Eliana…" Galadriel said softly.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come back sooner…" Eli started to say but Galadriel interrupted her.

"No apologies… you came back when you were supposed to, there is nothing to be sorry for," Galadriel said as she pulled away and cupped Eli's cheek with her hand. She was shocked to see her aunt's eyes glistening with unshed tears, she had never seen Aunt Galadriel like this. It was not that Eli thought she was incapable of crying… it was just that it seemed like her aunt was above such emotional displays. Galadriel smiled at her. "I am so happy to see you, it has been a long wait for this day," she said as she pulled away and stood back up. Celeborn approached his wife's side, he wrapped a comforting arm around her waist and pulled her close for a brief kiss. Their open display of affection made her aunt seem less mystical to her for some reason. Galadriel held out her hand to Eli. "Come, have some lunch with us… we have much to discuss," her aunt said warmly. Eli took her hand and was led outside to where a table and chairs awaited them.

Already seated at the table was Lord Elrond and Gandalf… the nervousness and fear that had abated earlier was back as she took her seat across from them at the table. Eli couldn't help but notice that the majority the council that had decided her fate over four hundred years ago were currently sitting at this very table. A lingering dread filled her as she watched her aunt and uncle joined them. Both Elrond and Gandalf greeted her politely and once everyone was seated, servers brought out trays of fruit and fresh greens. Eli didn't have much of an appetite, she just spooned a few grapes and berries off one of the trays onto her plate along with a piece of sweet bread. She just nibbled at her food feeling awkward as she sat there watching them talk amongst themselves. A sense of foreboding hung over her as she observed some of the most powerful people in Middle Earth chat about the weather and other casual topics, the bizarreness of her situation made her almost want to laugh. Finally no longer able to wait Eli decided to ask the first question.

"Uncle… when you said my fate has always been bound to the line of Durin…what exactly does that mean?" Eli asked, it had been troubling her since her uncle mentioned it. Galadriel and Celeborn exchanged looks, it ended up being Galadriel that responded.

"The Valar have controlled your fate from the moment of your creation… their plan was to bind the House of Fëanor with the House of Durin from the beginning," she said, impassively. Eli felt her throat go dry at the meaning of what her aunt said. That was why her height was no accident… a dwarf sized elf.

"Why would they want the races joined?" she asked quietly as her thoughts found their way back to Fili and what this could mean for her future.

"The dwarves were created by Aulë not by Eru… even though they were later met approval by Eru there were problems," said Gandalf as he frowned. "While the other races have about the same amount of female births to male births… there is an imbalance among the dwarves. More male children are born than female… you have seen this first hand living with the dwarves for so long." Eli nodded, it was always a concern of hers… it had seemed to be getting worse when she lived in the Iron Hills, only one in five babies born were females.

"I have seen it… over the hundred years I lived in the Iron Hills it had gotten worse," she said. "So the Valar believe that mixing the races will fix this?" she asked, Gandalf and Galadriel nodded their heads. "At least this answers a question I had about whether dwarves and elves could have children," she mused out loud.

"It has never been done before…" commented Galadriel as she gave Eli a direct look making her feel uncomfortable.

"They intended me to be the first…" she said slowly. "That is what you saw in the mirror… isn't it?" Galadriel nodded, Eli felt a little dizzy as she thought of the implications. There was no way to know how the pregnancy would progress… it could very well be lethal if the babe was too big for the mother… for her, she thought with a bit of fear. There would be no way to know what the children would be like either… would they be tall or short? Thick or thin? Weak or strong… it was all a complete unknown.

"Why me?" she asked to no one specifically as she started to feel the weight of this burden on her shoulders.

"Your light…" responded Elrond. "The way you share your light with those around you made you the ideal choice… these children will need every advantage they can get. If they do not prosper the Dwarven race will not see the fourth age," Elrond's tone sent a shiver down her spine. Eli sat there quietly for a few moments trying to understand what this all meant. Her whole life she had been told she needed to carry on her family's house… she was supposed to marry Naertho to accomplish that. Then after everything that happened with Thranduil and the council she was considered unworthy and that her children could be deformed. There were a few like Elladan that thought the prestige of having a non-deformed heir to the House of Fëanor was worth the risk of small children and the burden of having her as a wife. In the end it was never about her or how she felt but who her grandfather was… she was just a vessel meant to carry on a bloodline, nothing more. How was this any different? It was for a nobler cause but in the end it meant the same thing… she started to feel animosity towards the role the Valar had decided for her.

"Eliana… I know this is a lot to understand…" Gandalf started to say before Eli interrupted him.

"I am not a fool Gandalf… I understand what is being asked of me," Eli snapped at him. The room became quiet as four pairs of eyes fixated on her. "Do I get any say in who the father of these children will be or has that been chosen by the Valar as well?"

"You are bound to the line of Durin… you have always been able to choose from any descendant of Durin," Celeborn said, concern filled his eyes. "I do not understand why you are upset Eliana… I thought you would be pleased to understand why you are different." Eli sighed and shook her head.

"It does not bring me joy Uncle to know that I have never really had any choices… I was born small so I would be a more appealing size to breed with a dwarf. I am drawn to dwarven magic so it was never really my choice to join Dain and his men all those years ago. My life has been one big manipulation from the beginning… I do not understand how you would think I would be pleased to learn this," Eli said angrily.

"You cannot think of it that way Eliana… none of us has complete free will. You cannot choose who you are," said Gandalf, his tired blue eyes held some sympathy for her.

"No but do you not agree that things have been extreme in my case? If the Valar can change me to accommodate this plan of theirs… why could they not just fix the problems with the dwarves?" she said as she looked expectantly at the others.

"We do not know why the Valar do the things we have witnessed. I have gazed into my mirror many times wondering why I am seeing events unfold as they do… I am sorry that I cannot answer you Eliana," Galadriel said regretfully. "We can only make the best of the path the Valar have chosen for us." Eli gave her aunt a suspicious look.

"There's more isn't there? What more did you see?" she demanded, she just knew there was more to this than what she had been told. Galadriel reached over and grasped Celeborn's hand before she spoke, Eli noticed this and grew more concerned. Was it that bad she needed strength from her husband?

"Thranduil still has power over you… his reach is farther than you think. If you are not bound to another he could imprison you in Mirkwood… there would be nothing we could do to free you," Galadriel said sadly.

"Thranduil? Why would he want anything to do with me? He still blames me for Naertho's death. What could he gain by forcing me to stay in Mirkwood?" she asked, her eyes wide in disbelief. She could not believe what she was hearing… Thranduil? She had not seen that ghastly man since the day of the council meeting… his condescending smirk still haunted her. If there was one person in all of Middle Earth that she wish she had killed… Thranduil was the one.

"Your light… somehow he found out about its powers and wishes to use it to help his realm. He probably saw how Erebor and the Iron Hill's benefitted from your presence," Gandalf speculated. "There are other more nefarious ways he could have learned of it but I have no proof." Eli looked at them in shock, this can't be true…

"This is madness! If he imprisoned me my light will fade… I would do his realm no good," Eli said as she shook her head. She would die… she knew this without a doubt. Her tie to Fili was already too strong to be able to tolerate a long separation, her light would fade rapidly if held against her will.

"Thranduil has another son who has a kind heart. If you were bound to him you may find some happiness… perhaps enough for Mirkwood to prosper for a few years. We believe that is Thranduil's intention, for you to marry his remaining son in hopes that your light can remove the darkness from Mirkwood," Gandalf said, his blue eyes watching her intensely. She knew who Gandalf was talking about… Prince Legolas, she would never agree to a marriage to him, especially with how she felt about Fili.

"I would never agree to marry Legolas… there is no way Thranduil could get me to consent to it," she said angrily. Thranduil was delusional if he thought for one second that she would even consider marrying into his house after everything he did in the past. Has the man lost his mind as his forest rots?

"Actually… there is a way he can force you," said Elrond as he leaned forward and rested his hands on the table. "After Galadriel told me of her vision I checked the archives to see if there was a way that it could happen. I found a ledger dating back to the week after the council meeting… Naertho contested the ruling of the council Eliana… because he did that the ruling was not final. He had a year to prove his case before the betrothal agreements would be officially annulled. Due to his death during that year it suspended the ruling… technically according to the laws you are still betrothed to Naertho. Thranduil must be aware that his son had contested the ruling." Eli gave him a confused look, why did any of that matter? Naertho was dead… there was nothing binding her to Thranduil's house.

"I don't understand," she said as she looked around the table at them. "Why would that matter?" The seriousness in their eyes had her worried. They were not fools, there was a reason for their concern and it filled her with dread.

"During the Second Age due to the great loss of life in the battles against Sauron a ruling was made to protect the elven women who lost their husbands and betrothed during the war, so that they would be cared for. If a son had died it was decreed that the family of the deceased had to bear the burden of his son's wife and children. In the case of a betrothal if the family had another unbound son they were obligated to bind that son with the deceased son's betrothed," Elrond tried to explain. "In less words Eliana, because you were still betrothed to Naertho when he died, it is well within Thranduil's rights to make you marry Legolas." Eli felt sick, she raised a trembling hand up to her brow.

"You know that Thranduil would exploit something like that…" Celeborn said forlornly. "Your path will cross with Thranduil again… it is unavoidable. It is important that he's not able to bind you to his son. If he does, it will doom the dwarven race and no matter how hard Legolas tries to make you happy he will ultimately fail and you will fade." Eli knew her uncle's words were true. Thranduil would use that old law against her just like he used the council against her. She felt more of her choices slipping through her fingers because of this.

"Can the ruling be changed?" she asked but there was little hope in her voice. Elrond shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, all of the realms would have to agree… Thranduil would never agree," he said unhappily. Another option gone, she thought. What was there left that she could do? Hide? There were places she could go and not be found…but what of Fili? Could she really leave him behind? Eli knew the answer to that question…

"What do I need to do?" Eli asked despondently as she stared at the table top. A feeling of hopelessness was threatening to overwhelm her as she waited to be told what to do.

"You must bind yourself to another, then he will be unable to invoke the ruling and bind you to his son," Elrond said confidently. Eli glanced up at the elf lord, he seemed so confident as if he had presented the perfect solution. A small spark of anger ignited within her. She wanted to yell that it was just not that easy but she refrained. She got the impression that her thoughts would not matter.

"You cannot leave Rivendell unbound…" Gandalf stated. "I fear on the way to the Lonely Mountain we will not be able to avoid Thranduil." Eli gave him a sharp look and shook her head.

"But we leave in a little over a fortnight… you cannot be serious! It's too soon… there has to be another way," she said, her voice had a bit of desperation to it. They would force Fili to marry her and it would ruin everything that was just starting between them. "Please… there has to be another way… I could stay here or go to Lorien. Thranduil cannot reach me there…" She looked desperately at Galadriel, her eyes pleading with her aunt.

"I'm sorry dear Eliana…" she said softly. "The full moon is in three days that is when the binding between you and Fili must take place." Eli felt hot tears stream down her cheeks, she didn't want it to be like this. Her relationship with Fili was progressing at its own pace, now that they were being forced… he would resent her.

"And if Fili does not wish to be bound to me?" she asked quietly, she tried to wipe the tears from her face but they were just followed by others. She expected the worse because that was what she always received, they are asking too much of him and of her. Earlier all she wanted to do was to be by Fili's side… draw comfort from his embrace, now she wanted to be far away from him… from this place. How did they expect her to face him now?

"He loves you Eliana… he will not refuse," Gandalf said as he offered her a small smile. "Dis is here to quell any doubts he may have." Eli felt her already nervous stomach drop at hearing those words.

"Dis is here in Rivendell?" she asked incredulously. "You brought his mother here to force him into marrying me?" Gandalf refused to meet her eyes and looked away uncomfortably. "Does he know about everything?" Judging by the wizard's reaction her fears were confirmed. "I see…" was all she could say as she sat back in the chair dazed. He must be horrified, she thought. She never told him how she felt… now it would seem like she was placating him if she told him. It was ruined now… the love that had started growing between them would be forced now, a part of their duty and obligations. She could feel herself start to withdraw, she didn't want to here anymore… she just wanted to leave.

"Arwen came back with us… she helped me pick out a dress for you," Galadriel said as she gave her an encouraging smile. "We'll take care of everything… you won't have to worry about a thing." It was just too much… she didn't want their help. None of this felt right, everything was forced. She had the overwhelming feeling that they had just taken something very precious away from her.

"No..." she said quietly as she wiped her cheeks. "Not like this…"

"Eliana…" Galadriel voice was full of worry, Eli cut her off… she was done listening to them.

"No…" she said louder as she pushed her chair back and stood up. "I can't do this…" she said as she backed away from the table.

"You have to Eliana… there is no other way," said Gandalf pressed. Eli glared at him.

"No… there never is another way… not where I'm concerned. Everything in my life ends up like this… Naertho, Erebor, Iron Hills… coming on this quest… everything! I thought with Fili I had something special, something of my own… I was a fool," she said bitterly. "None of it is of my choosing... I don't even get to choose the dress for my own wedding that I'm being forced to have! Will I be able to pick the names of the children I have to birth or has that been decided for me as well?" she seethed as she looked at their stunned faces. "None of you understand what it has been like for me… what you have taken away from me… and you never will." She felt her resolve slipping, she turned and quickly walked back inside. All she could think about was leaving… she had to get away, find someplace where she could think. She had to make a decision…

ooOoo


	17. Chapter 17 – Finding Eli

**Authors Note****:** Gah! Sorry this is so late… work caught up with me. It's been a bad week… there will probably only be two chapters next week. I am way behind on my writing… I'll add to the note on Monday's chapter if we'll have three next week. Thank you for all the reviews last chapter! I appreciate them a lot… they keep me motivated and focused. Thank you so much for reading! Have a great Memorial Day Weekend!

-O-

**Chapter 17 – Finding Eli**

**Dis **

"Stop fidgeting," she said as she smacked his hand away again from the collar of the deep blue doublet he wore. Fili glared at his mother. "Don't give me that look…" Dis said as she gave him a threatening stare. "We are already late because you were fussing with your braids."

"I wasn't fussing! I was just re-braiding the one on the side… it was crooked," he argued. Dis rolled her eyes as they followed behind Lindir down the long hallways. She was lucky that she gotten him dressed and out of the room… ever since she had explained to him everything the Lady Galadriel had told her, Fili's wits have been frayed at best. She could hardly blame him, it was a lot of responsibility to place on his shoulders. Dis knew her son was more than capable of handling it… if he didn't think about failure he would do fine. When she saw the slightest bit of panic in his eyes when she told him the details she made him stop and focus. His biggest job in all of this was just to love Eli and not worry about everything else. It will all just fall into place even in the case of an early wedding. It changes nothing between them… that was the hardest part to get him to understand. He was so nervous to see her after learning of all this but Dis kept pointing out that the Eli they were seeing at lunch was the same Eli he saw this morning… nothing has changed. For a while she thought that she'd have to beat that fact into his head… he was being as stubborn as a mule, but eventually it seeped through his thick skull. He needed to be strong for Eli, she was going to need him when she heard all of this. Dis knew it would be hard on her… but with Fili there reassuring her, everything will all work out.

They reached the tall double doors leading to the elf lord's study, she looked over and saw that Fili had lost most of the color in his face as he absently tugged on his collar. Dis sighed and stepped in front of him, she reached up and grasped his shortened beard on his chin and gently tugged his head down so he was looking at her.

"Breathe!" she commanded. "You are fine," she said but Fili kept nervously looking at the doors. Dis gave his beard a yank drawing his attention back to her. "You are fine… and you are still going to be fine when we go in there. Remember what I said… focus on Eli. You love her and she loves you… that is all that matters. Do you understand?" she asked. Fili nodded but his eyes still looked apprehensively at the door. Dis scowled and gave his beard a hard pull then.

"Ow! Mother!" Fili exclaimed as he pried her fingers off his beard. "What did you do that for?" he asked indignantly as he glared down at her.

"See now you are focused!" Dis said with a cheerful smile, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the doors. She gave Lindir a nod. "Thank you again Lindir," she said graciously. The elf chuckled and bowed before taking his leave. "Let's go," she said to Fili. "Remember to focus… I really don't want to have to keep pulling your beard all the way through lunch," she said giving him a pointed stare. Fili sighed and straightened the doublet before pulling the door open for his mother. Dis smiled at her son then stepped into the study and knew in an instant that something was wrong. Instead of a quiet lunch scene the room was in chaos, Celeborn was arguing with the elf lord Elrond. Gandalf was talking soothingly to a very upset Galadriel… and Eli was nowhere to be found.

"What happened?" she asked. "Where is Eli?" Dis gave them an expectant look as she folded her arms. She knew that they had told her… she knew they told her and she ran. From the guilty looks on their faces she just knew it. "Well?"

"She's gone… I have people looking for her but they have not been able to locate her yet," said Elrond regretfully. "She has not been back to her room as of yet… that is all we know." Her fears were confirmed… she felt her anger rising. She turned to her son and grabbed his arm.

"Find your brother and the rest of the dwarves then look for her," she said sharply. Fili was about to leave when Dis pulled him back to her. "When you find her, remember that she's scared. You need to do everything you can to set her mind at ease or will you'll lose her," she said urgently. "Go! Don't stop until you find her!" She watched her son run from the room, Dis turned abruptly and glared at the others. "What were you thinking? I thought the plan was to wait until we were all together to tell her so that Fili would be there to help her through this…" She waited impatiently for them to respond. "That was the plan right? I'm not mistaken?" Her temper was begging for release at this point, it took all of her strength to not let it loose.

"No Dis… you are not mistaken," said Gandalf with an exasperated tone. "We thought she was handling it well at first…" Dis' eyes narrowed as she scowled at the wizard.

"Apparently you thought wrong," she snapped at him. "Did I not tell you something like this would happen? How long ago did she leave?"

"About thirty minutes ago… I should go help look for her," Celeborn said, his voice full of worry. Dis shook her head.

"No… let my sons take care of it, you've all done quite enough," she said sternly. Celeborn looked outraged.

"She's my niece!" he said heatedly. Dis just looked at him with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised.

"Are you a scout? A tracker? Does the fact that you are her uncle suddenly give you these abilities?" she asked as she gave the elf lord a hard stare. "No? Then let my sons who are scouts find her." Celeborn stared at her for a moment, Dis watched his shoulders slump slightly before he abruptly turned and took a seat next to his wife. A part of her almost wished he had responded, she was so upset at the moment that she needed a release for her rage. How could they have been so stupid? Why couldn't they have just stuck to the plan?

"We need as many eyes as possible looking for her," stated Gandalf. Dis sighed and turned to face the wizard.

"And what would Eli do if she saw any of you right now? Do you think she would welcome you with open arms? She is upset and scared right now… the last thing she needs is to see the ones that put her in that condition," Dis said firmly. They seemed to grudgingly accept her logic regarding their involvement with the search. She was glad, the last thing Eli needed was for one of them to find her. Eli had never talked much about her family, considering what happened at that council meeting Dis couldn't blame her. They had broken all bonds of trust with her when they sided with the elf lord from Mirkwood, if they thought that just because she was in Rivendell that all of that was somehow fixed they were sorely mistaken. It didn't matter that they had seen her future with a dwarf full of happiness and love… the damage had been done. A person can forgive a wrong like that… but they will never forget.

"How did you bring up the topic of marrying my son? And what was her reaction to it?" she asked them but her eyes were stayed firmly on Galadriel, out of all of them she looked the most sad and upset. Dis liked the Lady of Lorien but after spending eight days with her in a carriage she realized that the woman was extremely out of touch. Perhaps she spent too many hours staring into her magical mirror causing her naïve nature or perhaps she was just that way naturally. It had frustrated Dis to no end during the trip. She found herself explain things that she should not have had to considering Galadriel was older than the First Age… she should know by now how young love is, perhaps she has forgotten.

"It was after we told her of the threat Thranduil posed… she was not pleased when we told her she had to wed on the full moon," Galadriel said, her voice full of remorse. Dis snorted, of course not… who would be happy to be told they needed to marry in three days?

"Not pleased is probably an understatement… and how did you reassure her? I'm sure she had a lot of doubts and worries?" Their ashamed faces just confirmed what she already suspected… they had done nothing to reassure her. Fools! "So… you just told her, then what?" Dis tried very hard to keep her tone civil.

"I did tell her that Fili loved her. I also told her that you were here and that you would quell his doubts," Gandalf replied, he seemed a little hesitant to mention his part in this. Dis just shook her head as she took a moment to consider her reaction… hitting a wizard was probably not a good idea.

"And how did she react to the news of his mother being here to quell his fears? No doubt she was overjoyed?" she said sarcastically. "Did you mention that the main reason that you sought me out was for help with Thorin?" She looked at each of them… nothing. Dis threw her hands up in the air and started pacing. "Do you realize how bad you made it sound? You made it seem like my son who has been in love with her since he first saw her when he was eleven years old needed to be coerced into marrying her!"

"That was not my intention…" Gandalf said his voice full of remorse. Dis sighed… the old wizard seemed sincere… an idiot but sincere none the less.

"Whether it was or not the damage has been done… what was said after that?" Dis said as she paced. "Or was that it?" Please let it be it, she thought.

"I told her that Arwen helped me pick out her dress… then she became very agitated," Galadriel said sadly. Dis stared at her in disbelief.

"You didn't?!" she said in dismay. "We will be lucky to find her… she could be halfway to Rohan by morning!" Dis exclaimed. Of all of the things Galadriel could have said… why the dress? "Why did you have to bring up the dress? I told you to let her pick it didn't I?" Dis was furious, she had already been through this with Galadriel on the ride here. Its Eli's wedding, let her pick the damn dress! It's the least that she could have done with all things considering. It just robbed her of one more decision… no wonder why she ran.

"I thought it would ease her mind considering everything we told her…" Galadriel said miserably. "I never thought it would upset her… she was so angry at us." She reached for her husband's hand for comfort, her eyes brimming with tears.

"With good reason," Dis said angrily. "Do you not understand why she would be angry? Any of you?" Dis looked at all of them and sighed. "You have taken all of her choices away right down to the clothing on her back."

"These things could not be avoided," Elrond said coolly. "There was little choice to be found."

"No there wasn't but that doesn't mean you take away the few choices she did have with any of this. Eli is not a child… she is a grown woman. Let her make her own decisions on what she can," Dis said as she shook her head. "Why do you think she ran? That is one of the few choices she has left… so she did it."

"I never thought she would lash out like that," Celeborn said, his eyes were troubled as he gripped his wife's hand. "She has never behaved like this before…"

"Behaved like what? Her own person? She has been on her own for well over four hundred years and for centuries before that when she was traveling," Dis said evenly. "Eli is not the same elf maiden you knew all those years ago. She has changed and it's best that all of you understand that." Dis sighed and took a seat on the divan by the door… she hoped her son would be able to find Eli before it was too late and she was gone for good.

ooOoo

**Fili**

Gone… she was gone, how did this happen? Everything had been going so well between them and then in less than a half a day everything was turned upside down. His mother shows up and tells him that he has to marry Eli in three days to prevent Thranduil from marrying her to his son. She then proceeds to tell him how their children will keep the dwarf race from dying out. If it would have been anyone else that had told him other than his mother he would have laughed and told them that they were mad. But it wasn't… his mother would never lie to him especially about something regarding Eli. He had to admit when he first heard that he was to marry her he was filled with joy… a wish he's had for the majority of his life was about to come true. Then as quickly as he felt that joy upon hearing the news, it was gone just as swiftly… buried under a mountain of doubts. He loved her but what if it was not returned… not completely. She had known him but a few short weeks, perhaps it was not enough time. He knew she had feelings for him, he could feel it in their kisses and the way she touched him… but what if they were not deep enough? His mother had tried to ease his worries and until they reached the study it had worked, but when he found out she ran he was devastated. The doubts he had struggled against after hearing what was expected of them manifested themselves again and he was finding it difficult to not believe them.

He raced down the stairs to the southern walkway nearly colliding with an elf at the bottom on the walkway. The training yard was in sight and he hoped that his brother was there, he really needed his help right now. Fili rounded the corner and saw his brother with Bofur, they were working with the young Estel on swordplay.

"Kili!" he called as he ran across the sparring area, he was a bit winded after running so quickly from the study. "I need your help," he said as he tried to catch his breath Kili looked at him and started laughing.

"Why brother I think your dressed a bit too fancy to be showing the boy how to use a sword… or are we teaching him how to waltz today? You lead brother!" Kili said as he grabbed Fili's arms. Bofur started to chuckle as did Dori and Dwalin who were sitting nearby. Fili angrily pushed his brother away and then reached up and started unbuttoning the doublet. "Easy brother I was just joking… what is wrong? Did mother make you wear this?" Fili quickly took off the doublet leaving the white dress shirt on and threw it on the ground.

"Eli is missing… please, I need all of your help finding her," Fili said quickly. This got the attention of the other dwarves. They gathered around him each asking for details.

"What happened? Was Mother involved with this?" Kili asked, his joking manner from earlier completely gone. Fili shook his head.

"No it was not Mother… it was Eli's aunt and uncle. Help me find her… then I'll tell you everything," he said, his voice had a frantic edge two it. Kili nodded and called everyone over to the entrance way so that they were out of the way of those training. Fili told them that Eli went missing after an argument with her family, she was very upset and she ran away. The dwarves quickly took action by divided up into groups to help find her. Bofur sent his brother Bombur to watch Eli's room in case she came back. Dori, Dwalin and Ori were going to check the path heading back up the mountain. Even little Estel got involved, he knew of several hiding places around Rivendell, so Nori and Balin went with him to check those spots. Bifur, Oin and Gloin went to check the forest area to the west leaving the rest to check the forest area to the north. Fili raced back down the path to the market place with Kili and Bofur on his heels. When he rounded the corner that led to the center of the market, he almost ran into Bilbo.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry," exclaimed Bilbo as he jumped out of the way as the other two dwarves rushed past him.

"Eli is missing… we're trying to find her," Fili responded as he waved at Bilbo. "Can you help?"

"Of course! What happened?" Bilbo said as he caught up to Fili. He gave Bilbo a quick summary of what had happened, Bilbo was upset but not entirely surprised considering Eli's past with her family. Not wasting another moment, they started to run towards the bridge leading into the forest when Bilbo called for them to stop.

"Wait! I think I know where she is," Bilbo yelled causing Fili to stop and turn back. "The other night after that the incident with Elladan I followed her to some ruins in the forest. I bet that she is there…" Bilbo said confidently, he pointed to the trees to the north-west. "It's that way about a quarter mile into the forest." Fili nodded and they headed in that direction, he was grateful to have somewhere to start looking. They ran through the trees dodging roots and stones for a while until he saw a broken white stone structure in the distance. It was barely visible in the shadows of the trees. Fili came to a stop and gestured for the others to do the same.

"Is that it?" he asked Bilbo. The hobbit nodded.

"I'm pretty sure, it was dark when I followed Eli out here but everything seems very familiar," Bilbo said as he started to walk past him. Fili grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"I need to do this alone… if she's there she's going to be upset. It's best if I just go… if I don't come back in a few minutes, head back and let the others know that we found her," Fili said in a low voice. Bilbo frowned but nodded. "I will explain everything after we find her… just trust me on this." Bofur and Kili nodded but he could tell they were not happy either. He turned and slowly started to walk towards the ruins, careful to not make too much noise. He was just on the far edge of the ruin when he heard it, he knew instantly what it was. Fili turned to the others and waved them off… she was here.

He quietly stepped over the broken stones, her soft sobs getting louder as he worked his way around the collapsed walls of the ruin. Anxiety filled him… he didn't know what to say to her, but mostly he was afraid that she would tell him to leave. He remembered his mother's words _"When you find her, remember that she's scared…" _and took extra care to not startle her. Fili could see her now, she was leaning against one of the broken stones. Eli was bent over with her hands covering her face, he could see that she was trembling as she wept. It pained him to see her like this, regardless of his doubts about her feelings, all he wanted to do was comfort her. Under normal circumstances she would have heard him by now but she was so upset she didn't notice him. He was almost within arm's reach when he said her name.

"Eli…" he said softly as he took another step towards her. She slowly looked up, when she saw him standing there she wiped her eyes then turned away. She looked scared, like she was ready to try and run… When she started to get up he quickly closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, he was not going to give her a chance to run. She didn't fight him but she stood there rigid as a stone in his arms. "Please don't try to leave… don't let this change things between us…" he pleaded, as he kissed her forehead. He felt some of her tension go at his words.

"But everything changes now… you're being forced to marry me," she said miserably. "They've taken all of our choices away…" He tightened his arms around her when he felt her trying to pull away.

"No… I'm not letting you go. I won't lose you after it took me seventy years to find you," he said as hugged her tighter. She stopped trying to pull away but she did not relax into his embrace.

"They don't care how we feel… they are just making decisions for us. It's too fast… I don't want things to be like this, I didn't want them to make you do things that you were not ready for," she said quietly, her voice full of regret and sadness. "I don't want you to resent me…"

"Listen to me Eli… None of this changes how I feel about you," he said as he brought a hand up to cup her cheek, his fingers trailed down to her chin and lifted it so he could look into her eyes. "I love you," he said softly. "I have always loved you from the moment I saw you all those years ago." He watched as her eyes filled with fresh tears and the look she gave him was full an uneasy hope. As if she wanted to believe him but was scared.

"But the Valar…" she started to say but Fili placed a finger over her lips, silencing her.

"I don't care about the Valar… they do not control how I feel. They may have meddled with events and made the conditions ripe for things to happen but they are not in my heart… I know that to be true and so do you," he said firmly. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes, but she was no longer tense or trying to pull away from him. "As far as marriage… I was going to ask you to marry me after we finished this quest. So I hardly feel forced… just nervous, I thought I would have much more time to properly court you before we married." He took a moment and stared deeply into her eyes. "I love you Eli… more than anything or anyone, never doubt that," he said with conviction before he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her lips. He felt her lean into him and her arms hesitantly wrapped around his waist. Relief surged through him at her response, he pulled away for a moment and searched her eyes before captured her lips once again. The kiss started out gentle, his lips slowly coaxing hers but that quickly changed once the last bit of her doubt faded away and Eli began to return the his kisses with passionate ones of her own.

Fili felt his control slip, he kissed her hard and fervently as he pushed her back against the broken stone wall. She gasped as he pressed his body into hers but her kisses did not abate, instead she brought her arms up and around his neck, her fingers tangled in his hair as she pulled him closer. The fear that he could have lost her fueled the desperate fire of his kisses, her moans only encouraged him more. He broke the kiss only start a trail of kisses down her jaw to her neck just below her ear.

"Fili!" she moaned before sucking in a sharp breath as she wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. Her gasps and soft moans as he kissed her neck only made him want her more… he suddenly realized that even three days seemed too long before she was his… before she would be his in every way. A small but persistent voice in his mind chided him, telling him to stop… not here… not like this. He reluctantly pulled away with a groan… leaving her breathless and trembling. Eli stared back at him, her eyelids heavy and her lips swollen, she seemed confused, not understanding why he had stopped. He couldn't help but lean forward and kiss her tenderly, he tried to show her all the love that he felt for her in this one kiss as his lips gently claimed hers again and again. It affected her more than he thought, he felt her knees go weak, Eli stumbled forward as she gripped his shoulders tightly. Fili's lips curled into a smile as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to one of the stone bocks on the ground. He sat down and cradled her in his lap, she rested her head on his chest as she sought to regain her composure. After a few moments Eli sat back and looked up at him, she brought her hand up and cupped his cheek. The look she gave him made it hard for him to breathe… it was filed with love and hope.

"I love you Fili," she said shyly as she nervously glanced down. "I was afraid to say it before..." she didn't get a chance to finish what she was saying, Fili leaned forward and kissed her. He had been waiting to hear those words for so long… he couldn't explain the joy that he felt to finally did hear them. They pulled away slowly, Eli smiled at him and rested her hand on his chest. "I guess I shouldn't have said it sooner..."

"We both should have…" Fili said as he trailed his finger down her cheek. "This will work… I will be a good husband, and I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

"You already do…" she said as she leaned forward and gave him a tender kiss. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her sweet kisses, after a few minutes Fili pulled away and smiled at her before his expression turned serious.

"Promise me that you will never run from me again," he said as he met her eyes. "If something happens come to me… whatever it is, promise?" Eli nodded, her brow furrowed in concern.

"I'm sorry… I thought that they had to send for your mother to convince you to marry me. I didn't think that you would want to marry me considering the circumstances," she said sheepishly. Fili shook his head and smirked.

"That's your first mistake… never do my thinking for me. If you want to know what is on my mind just ask, never assume… ok?" Eli nodded and looked away. Fili turned her chin to face him. "We still have much to learn about each other… this is to be expected. In ten years you'll be finishing my sentences for me… until then we need to talk about things like this. I thought that you ran because you didn't love me… we've both made mistakes today." Eli gave him a stricken look and shook her head.

"I ran just to get away from them… I didn't really think past that, it was never because I didn't love you..." she admitted. Fili pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"Next time you feel the need to run, come to me… we'll either go together or I will have words with them. I never want to feel like I did today again… if it wasn't for Bilbo I'd still be searching for you," he said as he hugged her.

"I won't run… I promise," she said as she nuzzled his chest. "I'm sorry I worried you." He wasn't angry at her, far from it… he understood why she ran from them. He just didn't want her to run anymore… she needed to learn that he would be there for her and protect her.

"We should go back… there is a dinner tonight celebrating our exceptionally short engagement," Fili said, he really didn't want to go but he'd hear from his mother if they didn't. He felt Eli tense in his arms.

"I don't really want to talk to them…" she said, her voice full of apprehension.

"So don't… you are marrying into my house. You won't be sitting them, you'll be with my family… if you want I can stand over you and look menacing," he joked. Eli chuckled and looked up at him, Fili thought he saw a flash of mischief in her eyes.

"With Fili the Elf-Beater standing over me not even the bravest will dare talk to me," she quipped. Fili stared at her for a moment and laughed, he loved her witty humor. He was going to make it his personal mission to pry it out of her more once they were married.

"Oh so you like the nickname do you?" he asked as he laughed.

"It will definitely make people look twice when I introduce you with that title as my husband… they will think I married some brute," she teased, Eli started giggling and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh a brute am I?" he said in a feigned indignant tone. He stood up with Eli in his arms and swung the giggling elf maiden over his shoulder.

"Fili!" she squealed. "What are you doing? Put me down!"

"Nope…" he said as he started walking back to Rivendell. "This is how dwarf brutes carry their wives around… you best get used to it," he said as he started to run back to town… Eli's laughs and squeals could be heard echoing loudly throughout the forest that afternoon…

ooOoo


	18. Chapter 18 – The handmaiden

**Authors Note****:** Yay! 101 reviews and we're only about 1/3 of the way into the story. Thank you! This chapter is a bit of filler, I thought it was time to do a chapter from Kili's POV. I'm still not sure if there will be two or three chapters this week. I don't want to rush the wedding chapter, so we'll see how much I get done by Wednesday. If there is no chapter on the 29th then there will only be two this week and the wedding next week. Thanks again for reading and for all the reviews!

-O-

**Chapter 18 – The handmaiden **

**Kili **

He couldn't believe it… his big brother was getting married. When he heard the news he had been shocked, he knew his brother would eventually marry Eliana but in just three days? He still hasn't gotten a straight answer from anyone on why it has to be done on the full moon. He didn't understand the rush but his mother just said that this was how it had to be and that was it… he knew when she gave him that look that the discussion was over. It bothered him that no one was forthcoming with information… not even his brother. Although Fili did promise him that they would talk tomorrow when there was time but Kili couldn't help but feel left out. It had been a recurring theme in his life where his brother and mother were concerned. Mother always expected more from Fili and would confide in him… it was never like that with Kili, she left him out like he was a child too naive to understand. There was only five years separating him and his brother… yet his mother treated him like he was perpetually a toddler. Granted Fili would always relay what was said but it still hurt that she thought him incapable of being part of the discussion. It has caused him to act out a lot and get into trouble, Fili was always there to get him out… that was about to come to an end with this wedding.

Kili stood next to the keg of ale listening to Balin and Dwalin telling stories about their own weddings, he found himself watching his brother and Eliana at the far table. There was no denying the two were deeply in love, he had seen it grow since they had found each other at the hobbit's house. He has never seen his brother happier than he was right now… this is all Fili has ever truly wanted. If Kili had a pebble for every time his brother talked about the elf maiden when they were growing up, he'd have a pile of pebbles higher than the Lonely Mountain. Kili never understood it, he was just six at the time of her visit… perhaps if he was older he would have been just as enthralled as his brother. There was no doubting Eliana's' beauty and appeal, Fili's behavior over the years made more sense now. It was easy to see why he pushed away all of the girls back home when Eliana was his heart's desire, no other could even compare. It had worked out quite well for Kili over the years, his brother's indifference just meant more dwarf maidens for him to entertain… if they couldn't obtain the crown prince's attention the spare prince was their next target. This made Kili chuckle… he wondered how his chaste brother was going to manage on his wedding night. He knew Fili had only just kissed one other girl and was riddled with guilt over it for months. Kili remembered those months fondly, never before had he had so much fun teasing his brother over his act of 'infidelity'. Now that he has seen his brother with Eliana he understood why his brother reacted as he did… his heart was never free to give to another, just kissing someone other than Eliana would have felt like a betrayal. It was strange to think that their fates were linked together so tightly that even without knowing each other that they could never be with another. It made Kili wonder what his relationship with his brother would be like now that Fili had his elven bride. Their bond would be strong, even more so once they married and had children… would he even want to leave her side to spend any time with his little brother? The thought of it made him sigh, he turned to refill his flagon.

"Why such a heavy sigh Kili?" asked Balin. "You should be happy for your brother," he chided.

"Oh I am… believe me I am. Now I won't have to listen to him pine for her anymore. It is a great relief actually," he said as he glanced over at his brother. "It's just things will be different now…" Kili said as he took a drink. He couldn't help but feel like in a few short days that he'd be losing his brother.

"Don't worry lad, once thing settle down it will get back to normal," Balin said with a sympathetic smile. "Isn't that right Dwalin?" The old balding warrior laughed.

"Not until the babes come… that's when they chase you out of their beds and out of the house… no dwarf woman wants a loud drunk husband around with the little ones. Then you'll have plenty of time to spend with your brothers," commented Dwalin as he took a swig of his ale.

"Yeah but Eliana's an elf, what if it's different?" Kili asked. The dwarf brothers looked at each other confused then Balin shrugged.

"Good point lad… then we don't know," Balin said. "I wouldn't worry, Eliana is a reasonable lass… she'll be understanding that Fili needs time with his brother. She's never been the demanding type… not like Oin's wife… remember her brother?" Balin asked. Dwalin grimaced and shuddered.

"That woman scared me…" Dwalin said as he frowned. "Her voice was the worst… it was like scraping a cat across hot coals. No wonder why he's deaf now, more than ten minutes in that woman's presence was enough to cause permanent hearing loss. She kept old Oin locked in that cottage for weeks at a time… poor bastard. We tried to rescue him several times but the screeching was more than we could take." Kili laughed at the old dwarf's comments. "Be happy you brother is marrying a quiet girl…though I don't know how Dis got Thorin to agree to it. You would have thought he'd at least contest it." Kili frowned, he had not seen his uncle since last night now that he thought about it. Uncle Thorin has been keeping to his rooms since they arrived in Rivendell, obviously not comfortable around all of the elves. He knows how his uncle feels about elves, surely he would have contested Fili marrying one… he is his heir after all. How did his mother convince him to let Fili marry Eliana? Then a horrible thought surfaced in his mind… what if she didn't? He knew Fili and his uncle were not getting along, what if that means Fili is no longer his heir, then that would mean… Kili felt his stomach flip and knot up just at the thought that he could possibly be the next king. They would have told him if uncle disinherited Fili right? He thought back on how unhelpful they have been on divulging information… no, news like that would not be shared with him like always. They wouldn't let him know until the night before his coronation that he would be king, Kili thought bitterly.

"You alright lad? Drink souring in your belly?" asked Balin as he gave him a concerned look. Kili shook his head and put his flagon down.

"I think I need some air," he muttered as he started to walk towards doors leading out to the gardens. He needed to be alone to clear his head. Once he got himself together he was going to go straight to Fili and ask him, this couldn't wait… he quickly crossed the room and stepped out onto the small courtyard. It was a quiet night and no one was out there but him. He walked over and leaned against the stone half wall that partitioned off that side of the courtyard from the garden. He stared up at the stars and hoped that his mother had somehow convinced their uncle to allow the wedding and that he was worrying for nothing. He stayed there for several moments enjoying the peacefulness of the night when a slight movement in the bushes by the door caught his eye. He pretended not to notice and continued to watch the stars while he focused on the figure that was hiding in the bush. They were small, possibly shorter than him… maybe it was Estel sneaking around watching the festivities. That would be something the boy would do, in the short time he had been working with Estel he had developed a fondness for the little lad. Kili decided he should teach him a lesson about sneaking about. If the boy hoped to be a ranger like his father someday he had to be better than this at hiding himself away in the shadows.

Kili leisurely started to walk around the small courtyard as if he was admiring the plants. He started to walk past the bush where he knew the boy was hiding, he quickly lunged in and grabbed the lad. Although it was no lad at all… they cried out in an all too feminine voice when he forcibly pulled them from the bush. Kili instantly let go when he saw who he had manhandled and started muttering apologies instantly. Standing before him was a very upset elf maiden.

"How dare you!" she said as she glared at him.

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else," Kili said apologetically. "If I had known I would have never… you have to believe me… I'm so sorry," he said rapidly. Now that the girl was no longer in the bush he was able to see that she was quite beautiful, she had long curly golden locks and light blue eyes that seemed to reflect the moonlight. At first he thought she was a child but now that he got a good look at her he realized that she was no girl… her long blue dress emphasized her womanly curves. This was no child but a woman, she was just small. The elf maiden regarded him for a moment then started giggling incessantly causing Kili to be even more confused. He didn't see where the humor was in this situation.

"The look on your face was worth almost getting caught," she said as she laughed softly. "Apology accepted," she said with an open smile. "I'm Laurwyn, it's a pleasure to meet you." They heard some footsteps approaching the small courtyard. Before Kili could introduce himself, Laurwyn grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back into the bush with her. She pressed her finger to her lips motioning him to be quiet. Kili was flabbergasted he didn't know what to think. Here he was hiding in a bush with a pretty elven woman that was small like Eliana, he thought she was the only little elf… well apparently there were now two.

"I thought I saw him come out here…" he heard Bofur say. "Maybe he went back to his room," the dwarf suggested.

"That's alright, I will talk to him later," he heard his mother say. When he heard the footsteps move away he heard himself sigh. He was suddenly glad he was hiding in a bush, he didn't really want to talk to his mother, afraid she would tell him that he was now uncle's heir. He looked over and saw the elf maiden intently watching him as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Why are you hiding in a bush?" he asked, still quite confused about the whole situation. She was an elf in Rivendell, there was no reason for her to hide. Maybe it was because she was little… he wondered if Eliana knew about her…

"Because I'm not supposed to be here… Lady Galadriel forbid me from coming," she said as ruefully. "But I just had to see them…" she said as she looked towards the doors.

"See who?" Kili asked even more perplexed than before.

"The King and Queen of course," she said exasperatedly. Kili looked at her as if she was crazy. The elf maiden rolled her eyes at him, "…well they are not the King and Queen yet but they will be. I just wanted to see them, I have been looking forward to this for weeks." She turned away from Kili and tried to pull herself up to peer over the window sill. Kili found himself smirking over her failing attempts at pulling herself up, she was persistent he'd give her that.

"Do you mean Fili and Eliana?" Kili asked, trying to figure out who the elf maiden was referring to. She stopped and turned, her eyes were wide and she had a look of awe on her face.

"You know them?" she asked in a shocked voice. Laurwyn grabbed his hands in her excitement and pulled him closer. "What is she like? Is she nice? I heard she was very beautiful is it true?" Question after question poured from the elf maiden's mouth completely overwhelming Kili. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Stop! One question at a time… please," he said as he rubbed his brow. Laurwyn looked embarrassed as she stepped back and struggled to calm her excitement.

"I'm sorry it's just they are so important to me and my sisters. I've waited decades to finally meet Lady Eliana… I've heard so much about her and her plight… I wish Lady Galadriel would have let me meet her sooner but she thought it would upset her to learn there are others." Kili just stared at the girl as he tried to comprehend everything she said.

"Others?" he asked somewhat relieved that she addressed his brother as the king… maybe that meant that Fili had not been disinherited.

"There are twelve of us… my sisters are back in Lorien… well they are not really my sisters they are just little like me," she said with a giggle. "So what is Lady Eliana like?" Kili just stared at her for a moment, he has never met someone who talked so much so quickly. Her voice almost sounded musical, like Eliana's but different. It was rather pleasant to listen to, it reminded him of birds singing in the morning.

"Uh… she's nice, very pretty… um, she is a really good shot with a bow, even better than me," he said grudgingly. "She killed three orcs and three Wargs in under a minute when we were coming here, in the dark… across a ravine too," he said, the elf maiden was completely enraptured in what he was saying. It was kind of nice to have someone listen to him like that… the only other person that truly listened to him was his brother. This was better than his brother… the pretty elf maiden was hanging on his every word, it somehow made him feel important.

"Really?" Laurwyn said, her eyes were wide with excitement. "Oh tell me more!" Kili had to laugh, he looked around and saw a large stone they could sit on that was behind the bushes in the shadows. He took her hand and guided her to it and sat down next her.

"She killed a troll and almost another one before the sun came up and turned it to stone. She shot one in the eye just before it lowered our hobbit friend in its mouth," he said dramatically. "Bilbo said he felt the wind from the arrow on his toes." Laurwyn grabbed his hand again in her excitement, Kili noticed that she seem to do that a lot. He also couldn't help but notice that she smelled like honeysuckle, it was distracting. "The other troll she shot in the mouth… it probably would have killed it eventually. She was going to shoot the third but it turned to stone in the sun." He almost wished he had more to tell her, her enthusiastic reactions to the stories about Eliana were a welcome distraction.

"That is so amazing! I can't wait to tell my sisters when I get back home. Do you know Prince Fili?" she asked giving him that wide eyed stare that made him take pause. Her eyes seemed to hold him captive making it difficult to look away. Kili debated on whether he should tell her that Fili was his brother, ultimately he decided against it.

"Yes I've known him for a while, a long while actually," Kili noted and chucked at her response, her eyes were impossibly wide and she gripped his hand tightly. He had never met anyone as excitable and lively as this elf maiden.

"Is he as handsome as they say?" she asked, he could see her cheeks redden.

"Oh I suppose… but I've heard his brother is much better looking," he said nonchalantly.

"Really? Is he inside too?" she asked as she stood up from the rock. Kili smiled as Laurwyn rushed back to the window. "I would like to see his brother… can you give me a boost?" she asked as she tried once again to pull herself up. Kili grinned and walked over to help the elf maiden peek in the window. She gasped when he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up so she could see in the window. "Oh I can see them!" she said as she whipped her head around to look down at him, her golden curls tickling his nose. "She is beautiful… just like I imagined," she said reverently. "Oh he kissed her hand!" she said, her voice full of longing. "He is handsome… they look perfect together," she sighed. Kili couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. "Where is his brother? Is he at the table?" she asked as she looked about the room.

"He should be sitting next to Fili," he said as he lifted her up a bit higher. Laurwyn looked around then let out a frustrated sigh. He found that it pleased him to know that she wished to see him.

"He's not there… there are no young dwarves left," she said disappointedly. Kili had to smile at her disappointed tone and for a moment thought about telling her who he was.

"Maybe he went back to his room?" he suggested, carrying on the ruse. "Why did you want to see him?" The music started up inside, soon there would be dancing and a lot of drinking to be had.

"Oh no reason… he's the future king's brother, I just wanted to see him," she said vaguely. He felt her wiggle about in excitement. "They are going to dance!" she exclaimed. She patted his arm that was securely around her waist. "Thank you so much for doing this for me! I never would have seen without your help." Kili really didn't mind, even when her curls tickled his face.

"No problem, I honestly didn't have anything else to do," he said lightly, he should be in there but this elf maiden was far more entertaining than Gloin or Balin's' stories. Besides he liked the maiden, she was pretty and her honeysuckle scent was quite intoxicating. It had been a long time since he had any female companionship… he didn't realize how long until tonight.

"You can let me down now," she said, her voice sounded sad. "I got to see them… I should get back before they notice I'm missing." Kili lowered her down but didn't immediately pull his arms away from her waist.

"Was it not what you expected?" he asked noting her sadness.

"No it was… it's just that I have to stay hidden. If I didn't I could actually talk to them, I could dance… I so wanted to dance with someone that wasn't two heads taller than me, that is always so awkward," she said unhappily. Kili smiled, he could at least dance with the maiden before she left. He stepped back from Laurwyn and bowed, he held out his hand to her.

"May I have this dance my lady?" he said with a grin. The elf maiden blushed and then gave him a brilliant smile, Kili thought she was even prettier when she smiled. She grasped his hand and curtsied.

"Of course my lord," she said with a giggle. Kili pulled her into his arms and started to dance with her in the shadows of the courtyard. He had to admit that this was more fun than he's had in a while. The elf maiden giggled as he spun her around to the music, her golden curls trailing behind her. Kili would pull her close, the smell of sweet honeysuckle would bombard him making him feel oddly aroused and contented at the same time. They dance for several minutes, Laurwyn's constant giggles brought a smile to his face… her mirth was contagious. The music ended as he pulled her back into his arms, they both were breathless and laughing. She gave him a shy look and started to pull away. "I should go back…" she said with a sigh. She turned to go but stopped she spun back around and gave him a tight hug. Kili was startled but returned the hug, it felt… nice. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear, she pulled away a little then leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Kili!" Fili's voice rang out over the small courtyard. He felt the elf maiden in his arms go rigid. "What are you doing with that girl?" Kili turned to see his brother and Eliana standing there with disapproving looks on their faces. Kili looked down at Laurwyn, she had her face buried in his shoulder and she was trembling, no doubt scared because she had been caught. He sighed and started to pull away from the elf maiden that clung to him.

"She's not a girl… I'm not some lecher brother!" he said indignantly. He gently lifted her chin and gave her a reassuring smile. "Laurwyn, it's alright… I'll make sure you don't get into trouble," he said softly. "Come on, it's ok," he said soothingly as he guided her out of the shadows to where his brother and Eliana stood. "Brother… Eliana… this is Laurwyn," he said, introducing the cowering elf maiden to them. Laurwyn looked up at him, eyes wide with fear.

"Brother?" she asked in dismay, suddenly stepping out of his arms and looking completely mortified. "I – I am sorry my lord… my lady," she addressed his brother and Eliana her eyes cast down. "I know my presence must be a shock to Lady Eliana… I apologize, I was not supposed to be presented to you in such a manner… Lady Galadriel said you were not ready to be aware of us…" Eliana stepped towards the elf maiden, her eyes wide with curiosity. It was apparent to them now that Laurwyn was not a child but just small like Eliana.

"Us?" she asked softly, as she stepped closer. Kili felt terrible for the maiden, he could see how upset and scared she was, he couldn't help but feel partially responsible for it. He wanted to comfort her but did not think she would welcome it considering he had lied to her. He felt guilty about not being honest with her over who he was.

"Y-Yes my lady… there are twelve of us, we've have been staying in Lorien," she stammered. "I am the oldest at seventy, the youngest is twenty-two. We come from families in all three realms. I am here in Rivendell because I am one of Lady Arwen's handmaidens, the remaining eleven are still in Lorien." Kili went to stand next to his brother, he hoped that Eliana wouldn't be too upset over this… it wasn't Laurwyn's fault, he hoped Eliana realized that too. He really did not want to see the maiden reprimanded.

"Are you treated well?" Eliana asked quietly, her voice full of concern. "Are the elves kind to you?" He could see Laurwyn relax some as she looked up to meet Eliana's gaze.

"At first no… they were not very tolerant. It was very difficult on my parents and me, we were nearly driven from our home… but Lady Galadriel sent for me and things improved. When more of us were born the other elves slowly became more accepting, but Lady Galadriel still thought it best if we stay together. We have our own villas near the palace in Lorien… we are happy there," Laurwyn said with a small smile. Kili could see the tears streaming down Eliana's cheeks before she pulled the startled Laurwyn into a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you were not alone… that she protected you," Eliana said as she pulled away wiping away her tears. She turned to Fili, "It all makes sense… there had to be others for this to work. It couldn't be just us… there needed to be others to make sure the same thing didn't happen… diversity," she said happily as she turned back to Laurwyn. Kili had no idea what she was talking about, he gave his brother a questioning look.

"We have a lot to discuss brother…" Fili said as he clasped his brother's shoulder. Kili turned back to see Eliana take hold of Laurwyn's hands and start to pull her back to the dining hall.

"Please come join us! I want to hear everything about you and your sisters," he heard Eliana say as she pulled the giggling Laurwyn back inside. Kili couldn't help but smile, this was a dream come true for the elf maiden… she must be so happy right now. Hopefully she will forgive him for not telling her who he was, he rather enjoyed that dance and was hoping for another at the wedding.

"Where ever did you find her brother?" Fili asked him. Kili gave his brother a broad smile.

"Hiding in the bushes actually," he laughed. "Come let's get some ale… I have a lot of questions and you my dear brother have a lot of talking to do," he said as he walked with his brother back inside.

ooOoo


	19. Chapter 19 – One more day

**Authors Note****:** This chapter has a lot of filler & fluff to transition into Ch. 20. I was almost going to go straight to the wedding after this but then kicked myself… Fili can't get married without having a long overdue conversation with his uncle. So you get three chapters this week! The wedding is next week! Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you liked Laurwyn… I see a lot of potential with her character. Also if anyone is interested there is a guy that shoots a bow like Eli, just YouTube 'Lars Anderson' to see how it's possible. As always thank you for reading! Oh and Kaia… make an account so I can respond to your reviews… there's too much to be said in author's notes. Thanks again everyone!

-O-

**Chapter 19 – One more day**

**Eliana**

She was getting frustrated, how many times does a dress need to be fitted? It looked fine the last time, nothing has changed yet she needed to try it on again? Her armor took less time to fit properly than a dress she was going to wear for one day. Eli started to pace again as they waited for the dressmakers to get there.

"You are going to wear a hole in the floor," commented Dis with a smirk on her face. Eli stopped and glared at her, then continued pacing. Dis chuckled and poured herself some more tea. "Just try not to threaten any of the seamstresses with bodily harm today… Were you able to sleep at all last night?" Eli gave her an annoyed look.

"No… I haven't been able to sleep since you gave your son a lecture on propriety which of course caused him to feel guilty about sleeping in my room… so now he doesn't," Eli sat down on the divan and rubbed her brow. "I can't sleep anymore without him…" she muttered before getting back up to pace. Dis chuckled and shook her head.

"It's just wedding jitters… I always thought you were too level headed to have them," Dis chided. "And yes, it was completely improper for my son to be in your chambers all night… what were you thinking?"

"Nothing happened… and no I wasn't thinking because I was actually sleeping when he was there," Eli grumbled. "Where are these damn dressmakers?"

"Eli sit down and drink some tea before I throttle you," Dis said in an exasperated tone. "My word you're a mess, after this final fitting you need to go do something to set your mood right." Eli sighed and took the cup of tea from Dis then sat down again. She had hardly seen Fili in the past two days and it was weighing on her. She didn't realize how much she needed him until he was not there, she just wanted this wedding to be over with so she never had to be without him again. "Just one more day… keep telling yourself that, it helps," Dis said with an understanding smile. Eli just nodded and sipped the tea trying desperately to control the anxiety growing within her. Dis smiled at her, "Do you know what Fili said after you left the Blue Mountains?" Eli shook her head. "He said _'Mother… I'm going to marry her someday'_ and here we are seventy years later, tomorrow you will be his wife... everything has a way of working out."

"He really said that?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes he did… I always thought it was just a young boy's whim but he never forgot you… not for a moment. Did you know he taught himself how to read Elvish? I was always looking for more books for him… I told Balin it was because he was Thorin's heir and would need to know it but really it was just because Fili wanted them, it made him feel closer to you," Dis said with a small smile. "The boy had more patience than I thought was possible… he never gave up hope Eli, not for a moment. So what's one more sleepless night or one more dress fitting considering everything it took to get here?" Eli felt humbled, she was being petty and she knew it. It was easy to get wrapped up in the little things and not think about the bigger picture. She sighed and frowned, she looked sheepishly at Dis who was quietly sipping her tea.

"You shame me…" she said softly. Dis shook her head and smiled.

"That was not my intention but a little perspective is something you needed. I swear I've never seen you so wound up… not even when you and Thorin were at each other's throats," Dis laughed. Eli smirked as she remembered those days, it seemed like that was when Thorin's hatred for her started. No matter what the topic was, it always ended up in an argument between the two of them, she never understood why… Thorin was the only person that ever made her that mad.

"Your brother has a knack for getting under my skin and making me so angry I can barely think straight. I couldn't believe it when you suggested that one time when we were fighting that you thought your brother had feelings for me," Eli laughed as she shook her head. She didn't notice the odd expression on her friends face. "Did you know that I actually went to his room later to ask him about it?" Dis gave her a startled look.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing… I went there and he was _entertaining_ one of the girls from court," Eli said with a disgusted look. She remembered how silly she felt that day thinking that Thorin actually had feelings for her. In a way she was glad he was preoccupied when she had arrived at his room that night. She couldn't imagine the mortification she would have felt if she actually did manage to question him about it knowing how much he hates her now. It was the last time she listen to Dis on matters regarding her brother.

"Sounds like my brother, he is the king of missed opportunities…" she muttered. "Why did you go there in the first place?" Dis asked giving her a curious look. Eli shrugged.

"Your brother was quite handsome in his youth… I will admit for a brief time back then that I would have considered him, back before he hated me and he slept with half the women at court of course," Eli shook her head and gave her friend a hesitant smile. "I know back then that you wanted me marry into your family and be your sister… I hope is daughter-in-law acceptable?" Dis laughed and reached over to squeeze her hand.

"I think I prefer you as a daughter-in-law… I know you will love my son and make very him happy. My brother would not have been an ideal choice," Dis said, her voice held a trace of sadness to it. Eli nodded and took a sip of her tea. Thinking of Thorin brought a question to mind she had been meaning to ask Dis.

"Dis… how were you able to get Thorin to accept this marriage?" she asked. Dis gave her sad smile and then looked away. Eli could see the pain in her eyes.

"I'm not proud of it… but I did what I had to do," she said, her voice carried a note of regret. "My brother may be the king but his knowledge of the politics is severely lacking. I used that against him…" Dis sat her tea down and gave her a serious look. "Eli… my brother will never accept your marriage to my son but with the help of your aunt and uncle, I made it so there is nothing he can do about it." Eli was shocked, she didn't know what to say. What could she have done to overrule Thorin like that? She knew Thorin must hate his sister now… lesser things drew his hatred than something like this. Eli was almost afraid to ask what she had done.

"Dis…" she started to say but Dis waved her off.

"Don't worry about it, the less you and Fili know the better. My brother has some issues to work out… many issues actually. This might force him to deal with them instead of ignoring them as he has been doing for decades," Dis said as she sat her tea cup back on the table. The door swung open just then and two elven women carrying a dress and sewing supplies stepped into the room. They were followed by Arwen and Laurwyn, Eli waved to the elf maiden when she came into view, Laurwyn giggled and waved in return giving her a bright smile. She found that she enjoyed Laurwyn's company immensely, she felt a particular kinship with the young elven maiden. Laurwyn's easily excitable nature and her incessant giggling were more endearing than annoying… it seemed to cheer Eli for some unknown reason. The fact that Laurwyn and her sisters' existence was kept hidden from her was a point of contention between her and her aunt. It had led to a very heated discussion with her family the day after she found out. Her aunt insisted that there were no other secrets but for some reason Eli didn't believe her. As angry as she was with her aunt, Eli was glad to know that she wasn't alone anymore… there were others just like her and from what Laurwyn said they were happy. Galadriel had shielded them from the scorn that Eli had to endure after the council and for that she was thankful. Regardless, she treated her family politely but warily, mainly staying in Dis' company the past couple days. It would be a long time before any form of trust could be rebuilt with her aunt and uncle.

Eli was grateful to see the seamstresses and happily took the dress from them and went behind the screen to change. The extra fittings were her own fault, she did not like the dress that Galadriel and Arwen had chosen for her… she found another that reminded her of her mother's dress she had seen in a drawing her father use to have in his study. The changes they had to make were not as daunting as seamstresses made it out to be, Eli had made similar modifications to dresses over the years. She expected that fear of reprimand from either Elrond or Galadriel was what spurred their perfectionism. Eli pulled on the silk dress and it felt like a second skin as it clung to her. The fabric shimmered in the candle light giving her a slightly ethereal appearance when she looked in the mirror. She stepped out from behind the screen to Laurwyn's excited squeals and gave Dis a look full of uncertainty.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Fili will be awestruck when he sees you," Dis said with a teary smile. "I can't wait to see his face."

"The dress is perfect Eliana, it is almost exactly like your mother's," Arwen said with a smile. She beckoned Laurwyn over to Eli noticed that the elf maiden was holding something behind her back. "We have something for you… we worked on it the past day and a half."

"My mother was a seamstress," Laurwyn said with a nervous giggle. "I took the extra fabric they had to cut off to make the dress smaller and we made this for you." Laurwyn pulled out an exquisite wreath of dogwood blooms and handed it to Eli. She didn't know what to say… she held it in shaky hands, they looked real and each of them had one pink petal… just like the one Fili had given her all those years ago. Laurwyn had really outdone herself, the fabric flowers looked almost exactly like her preserved flower. "They weren't in season or we would have made one of fresh blossoms… After you told me the story of how Prince Fili gave you the bloom and showed me the preserved flower, I thought you might like this. Arwen helped me put it all together." Eli couldn't have stopped the tears if she tried. She carefully sat the wreath on the table and gave Laurwyn a tight hug. It was perfect, she couldn't believe that they thought of it and put so much work into it.

"Thank you so much," she said, her voice broke as more tears streamed down her cheeks. She pulled away and embraced Arwen before finally breaking down no longer able to keep her emotions in check. Dis pulled her into a hug then led her over to the divan to sit.

"I think all of the hugging has been a successful test of the shoulder seams," Dis joked, she handed Eli a handkerchief as she rubbed her back. Laurwyn knelt at her side and patted her hand.

"Everything is going to be perfect tomorrow," she said with a sympathetic smile. "Think of all the dancing afterwards, it will be so much fun," she said with a giggle. Eli found it hard to stop crying, she felt like a volatile mixture of happiness and misery. She was happy to be marrying Fili but found herself worrying about everything. Also the closer it drew to the wedding day, inevitably the closer it came to the wedding night. As much as she tried to tell herself that she was ready for that the more she felt like she was lying to herself. Eli had been a maiden for over thirteen hundred years, she had never really thought about sex before. There was no one that she desired so it was easy to just ignore it. She was a healer so she understood how it was done but she never really considered the possibility of experiencing it for herself until she had met Fili. He brought out all of these feelings in her, the last couple weeks have been very confusing for her. She didn't understand why the wedding night scared her so, it's not like she didn't want to take that next step… sometimes it was all she could think about when he was near. Perhaps she was just too use to being a maiden and was afraid of the change. Eli wiped her eyes with the handkerchief and took a few deep breaths.

"I'm a little scared… about tomorrow night," she admitted as she looked down at the handkerchief gripped tightly in her hand. Dis gave her an understanding look and squeezed her hand.

"Every woman fears her wedding night… if you are marrying a good man, it is a completely unfounded fear," Dis said dismissively. "Trust me, either later tomorrow night or the next morning you'll be laughing at how silly it was to be afraid." Eli gave her friend small smile.

"Probably not a topic you wish to discuss regarding your son?" Eli said as she looked at Dis. The dwarf woman laughed and blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"No not really," she said as she laughed. "And please spare me the details afterwards… I'm sure these two would love to know but please leave me out of it," she said gesturing to Arwen and Laurwyn. "Well now that you are not crying all over your dress anymore I'm sure these ladies would like to finish the fitting. Then you need to go do something before you go mad." Eli stood up and walked over to the seamstresses and apologized. The elf women just smiled and said that crying breaks were all a part of the wedding processes and started to check over the dress.

"I think I know what would help take my mind off things," Eli said as she lifted her arms up so they could check the seams. "Target practice… I haven't shot my bow in days. Laurwyn, can you shoot?"

"Yes… I'm pretty good actually," she said with a giggle. "I would love to come…"

"Arwen how about you?" Eli asked, she noted that Arwen seemed less than enthusiastic to go.

"Grandmother wanted me to have lunch with her, I need to go soon actually," she said with an apologetic smile. Eli nodded, the seamstresses were done and began to pack up their things.

"That's ok Arwen… maybe next time. Laurwyn why don't you go change and get your bow, we'll meet back here then go together," Eli said as she grabbed some clothes from one of her bags to change into.

"Are you sure there isn't an ulterior motive for archery practice? Won't Fili and the others be there as well?" commented Dis with a knowing grin. Eli gave her a wide-eyed look of innocence.

"Possibly…" Eli said with a straight face before ducking behind the screen to quickly change.

"Maybe I shouldn't go then…" Laurwyn said as she frowned. "He will be there too." Eli knew exactly who _he_ was. Laurwyn was still upset with Kili for lying to her about who he was. Every time Kili has tried to approach her since the other night, Laurwyn would abruptly leave never giving him a chance to say anything. Eli emerged from behind the screen and handed her dress to one of the seamstresses.

"You really should give my son a chance to apologize for being an ass…" Dis said as she leisurely sipped her tea. "As I said on the trip here, he has a good heart… he's just an idiot sometimes." Eli raised her eyebrow and looked at Dis. She had brought up Kili to Laurwyn while they traveled here? The woman sat there calmly with her tea while giving Laurwyn an expectant look. The elf maiden sighed and gathered up her things.

"Fine… but it better be a good apology," she said in a huff as she started towards the door. "I'll be back shortly Eliana." Arwen and the seamstresses followed her out the door leaving Eli alone with Dis. Eli smiled and folded her arms while she stared at her friend. Dis looked up and gave her an innocent look.

"What?" she said then she took another sip of tea.

"Are you playing matchmaker Dis?" Eli asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe… don't let the giggling façade fool you… that little maiden has some fire in her veins," Dis said with a grin. "I think it would be a good match… Kili needs someone to keep him in line." Eli rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't you let him pick?" she asked Dis. As much as she loved Dis sometimes she felt like her friend tried to control things a bit too much.

"Of course not… I don't want some title climbing tart as a daughter-in-law," Dis scoffed. "I know my son… now that Fili is with you he's going to be wandering around like a lost puppy. He'll need someone… and before one of those harpies at court swoops down and sinks her talons in him I want to make sure he is well on his way to wedded bliss." Eli laughed at Dis' colorful descriptions of the highborn dwarven women. Eli remembered how they were at Erebor… the descriptions were fairly accurate.

"And what if Laurwyn and Kili don't like each other?" she asked as she retrieved her bow from the corner by the door before taking a seat on the divan to wait for Laurwyn. Dis just rolled her eyes at her.

"Oh they like each other… apparently Laurwyn's silent treatment is driving Kili quite mad… he's been upset and feeling guilty since that night. And if she didn't like him, the fact he lied wouldn't bother her so much…" Dis said with a smirk. "Everything seems to be in order… things will work themselves out, they always do…" she said confidently. Eli just stared at her friend and shook her head. Dis gave her a big smile as she reached over and poured herself another cup of tea. "More tea?"

ooOoo

They arrived at the training yard shortly after lunch time. Eli's eyes didn't have to search long before she found her Fili. He was standing about thirty paces from one of the archery targets with his brother and young Estel. Kili was showing the boy the proper way to stand and hold the bow she had given him. She noticed that Laurwyn steps had faltered when she saw Kili there.

"Dis is right… you should at least give him a chance to apologize," Eli said quietly as she gave her new friend an encouraging smile. Laurwyn sighed and nodded, she wasn't her normal giggling self. Eli hoped Kili wouldn't make it worse, she wanted the two to get along considering she had asked Laurwyn to stand with her during the ceremony. It just made sense considering Kili was Fili's witness. It only took a moment for Fili to notice her and she felt her heart speed up as he walked towards her with a smile on his face. He took the bow from her hands and sat it on the nearby bench then pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Eli was only vaguely aware of Laurwyn giggling before the only thing that mattered was Fili's arms around her and his lips on hers. One of her hands came up to cup his cheek while the other rested on his chest as she returned his kiss with equal passion. She had no idea how long the kiss had lasted, her whole body felt flushed and her knees felt a bit wobbly. Fili pulled away slowly, his eyes searching hers. His finger came up and gently ghosted over the skin under her eye and his eyes grew concerned.

"You haven't slept…" he stated as he pulled her to his chest in a tight embrace. Eli nuzzled her face into his neck and sighed, she felt so contented like this… she wished she could spend the rest of the afternoon wrapped in his arms.

"I can't sleep… not without you," she murmured. Fili pulled away and bent down to give her a tender kiss on the lips, it was sweet and gentle but far too quick… Eli wished the kiss could have lasted longer as she leaned into him.

"You need to try… I don't want you to fall asleep during the ceremony," he teased as he bent down and playfully kissed her nose. Eli smirked at him.

"I just think you're worried I'll fall asleep and miss our wedding night," she joked. His eyes shined with mischief as he leaned forward until his mouth was next to her ear, his hot breath sent shivers down her spine.

"Trust me my love, neither of us will be sleeping tomorrow night…" his voice was low and deep, Eli felt her cheeks burn as Fili pulled away leaving her speechless. He gave her a cocky grin before he pulled away, leaving his arm wrapped around her waist. Eli noticed he was watching his brother, she turned to see Kili approach Laurwyn who stood by one of the benches getting her bow ready. "I think my brother is smitten with your new friend… she seems to be his main topic of conversation these days," Fili commented. They watched as Kili nervously approached the elf maiden, they were close enough to hear what was being said.

"Lady Laurwyn…" Kili said as he drew near. Laurwyn turned and crossed her arms as she gazed at him with a sullen expression. "I'm sorry for misleading you the other night… will you accept my apology?" Kili asked. Laurwyn turned back around and continued to ready her bow. Fili chuckled and leaned down and whispered in Eli's ear.

"I don't think my brother has ever apologized to a woman before…" he said in an amused voice. Eli leaned into his chest, she rested her head on his shoulder and continued to watch Kili and Laurwyn.

"Please Laurwyn… I'm sorry, what do I have to do earn your forgiveness?" Kili asked, Eli noted an almost desperate tone to his voice. Laurwyn turned and looked at him, her brows furrowed.

"You made a fool of me by lying about who you were… I'm not even sure if you dropped to your knees and begged my forgiveness if it would help," Laurwyn said angrily, she started to turn away when Kili dropped to his knees and grasped her hand. The startled elf maiden just stared at him in wonder.

"I don't believe it…" muttered Fili under his breath. Eli clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the laughter that was begging to escape her throat.

"Please Laurwyn… forgive me," Kili pleaded. "I promise to never deceive you again… please. Every dance tomorrow belongs to you if you will just forgive me." Laurwyn was blushing furiously and looked extremely embarrassed as she stared down at Kili.

"Ok you are forgiven… get up! You're making a scene… and don't lie to me again Kili son of Dis, next time my forgiveness will not be so easily obtained," she said resolutely. Kili smiled at her and brought her hand to his lips and gave it a kiss before getting up from the ground. Eli looked up at Fili who had a look of complete disbelief on his face. She chucked and turned in his arms, she leaned up and kissed him bringing him out of his stunned state. The next time they looked over at Kili and Laurwyn, the elf maiden was showing Kili her bow and giggling happily… everything had worked itself out. Fili kissed her again before resting his forehead on hers.

"I'm think my brother is a little more than smitten with Lady Laurwyn after seeing that," Fili said with a smirk. Eli smiled and chuckled.

"Your mother will be pleased," she said as she gave him a quick kiss before pulling away and grabbing her bow off the bench.

"My mother is meddling?" Fili asked. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" he laughed as they walked over to the target area. Estel saw them coming and ran over to meet them.

"Lady Eliana! I've gotten better with the bow you gave me! Come see," the little boy exclaimed. He grabbed Eli's hand and pulled her towards the target. She smiled at Fili and let the boy pull her to the target. Eli spent the next several minutes talking to Estel about archery and giving him pointers, the boy seemed to hang on her every word. "Will you show me how you shoot arrows so fast?" Estel asked excitedly. Eli smiled and led the boy over to where the benches were. She drew three arrows from her quiver and notched one of the arrows while she still held two arrows in her hand between her fingers. She drew back and fired one right after the other, the second two arrows were in the air before the first arrow hit the target. Estel jumped to his feet and clapped when they all hit the center of the target in a tight grouping. "Fili and Kili did you see that!?" he cried. "Do it again!" Eli laughed and pulled four arrows from her quiver this time. "Go back farther this time!" Estel begged. Eli went back to the entrance to the training area. Estel excited cried," Farther!" Eli was nearly into the marketplace when she spun and let loose the four arrows. One by one they hit their mark and Estel clapped in delight. Fili, Kili and Laurwyn stood to the side and stared in awe.

"How did you do that?" asked a shocked Kili. Eli walked over and gave them a slower demonstration and explained how it was done. Kili just shook head. "How long did it take you to master that?" he asked in amazement.

"A couple hundred years," Eli said with a shrug. Eli couldn't help but notice the smoldering looks that Fili was giving her. She blushed and looked away, those butterflies in her stomach were taking flight again.

"I want to learn how to shoot like that!" Estel said, his voice full of determination. Eli smiled at him.

"Master the basics and practice a lot every day and you will," she said as she retrieved her arrows from the target. "Go ahead and let me see you shoot." Eli instructed the boy for a while, getting him to stand in with the right posture and showing him several techniques.

"You're pickier than Kili" the boy grumbled after about twenty minutes. Eli laughed and ruffled his hair.

"I'll quit picking for a while… keep practicing," Eli said as she turned, her eyes seeking out Fili who was sitting on one of the benches waiting for her. She glanced over to where Kili and Laurwyn were practicing on a target farther away and noticed that Kili was standing close to Laurwyn as if instructing her on how to stand to shoot. Eli raised an eyebrow at the elf maiden, earlier Laurwyn said she could shoot… why was Kili helping her like she was a novice? Laurwyn saw her look and winked back, Eli had to stifle a laugh… Dis was definitely right about Laurwyn, there was definitely more to her than her giggles.

It suddenly seemed to warmer out as she walked towards Fili, the way he looked at her made her breath catch in her throat. She had no idea that shooting her bow would cause him to look like her like that. Eli barely had time to set her bow down before Fili grabbed her and pulled her on to his lap, his arms holding her tight against his chest. She let out a gasp when he started nuzzling and kissing the nape of her neck.

"Fili…" she said softly as she closed her eyes and leaned back into him. His kisses caused shivers to cascade down her spine making her feel flushed and causing her breath to quicken.

"You have no idea what it does to me to see you like that…" he murmured as his lips grazed the sensitive skin near the side of her neck. Fili's arm reached down and pulled her legs over his so that she was sitting across his lap while his lips left a trail of kisses down the side of her neck. A soft moan escaped Eli's lips when she felt him start to nuzzle and kiss her earlobe. His hand cupped her cheek turning her to face him as he held her close, Fili leaned down, his lips brushed against hers. "My elven huntress…" he growled before he kissed her with such passion that she felt herself go weak in his arms. Eli desperately clung to him, her hand gripping his shoulder tight as his mouth fiercely claimed hers. He broke away leaving her breathless, she felt like she was burning up inside as she gazed at him through her lashes. He ran his thumb across her bottom lip before his eyes focused on hers. Eli could see a storm of emotions in his eyes… desire, lust and love all mixed together. She brought her hand up and trailed her fingers down his cheek.

"I love you Fili…" she said, her voice barely above a whisper before she leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. He groaned but did try to deep the kiss, he just let her lead. Eli noticed that her gentle kisses seemed to have a powerful effect on him when she felt him tremble and grip her tighter. The sound of someone clearing their throat made her break the kiss and pull away. Standing a few paces away looking rather awkward was Kili.

"Uh brother… we need to go. Remember we have to get ready and go to dinner," Kili said uncomfortably as he rubbed the back of his neck. Fili glared at his brother and then sighed as he leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers.

"Give me a few moments…" he said in annoyance. Kili smirked.

"Not too many moments…. Save the rest for tomorrow," he said with a laugh as he walked back to where Laurwyn was practicing. Eli caressed his cheek and placed a tender kiss on his lips before pulling away.

"One more day and there will be no interruptions," he said as he leaned in for another quick kiss. Eli slid off his lap and gave him a tight hug when he stood up. She wasn't ready to go back to being without him again. Fili hugged her just as tightly, she could tell he didn't want to be parted either. "I really don't want to go to this… just a bunch of drunk dwarves telling me how be married when some of them haven't seen their wives in years," he said, his voice full of annoyance.

"Then use it as an example of how not to be married then," she said with a smile. Eli stepped away and went to reach for her bow when Fili pulled her back into an embrace, he bent down and captured her lips once again for only a moment before pulling away.

"I love you," he said softly. "Try to sleep tonight…" Eli saw Laurwyn and Kili approaching, she gave Fili a quick kiss in return.

"I love you too… I will try to sleep but I doubt I will have any success. Have fun tonight," she said, as she gave him a small sad smile. She knew this was probably the last time she'd see him before the ceremony.

"I'll make sure he doesn't have too much fun," said Kili as he clasped his brother's shoulder. Fili rolled his eyes at his brother's comments and smiled tenderly at her before letting his brother lead him away. She didn't want him to go, she knew she was being irrational but she wished that he could stay with her tonight. She gathered her bow and other belongings and watched them disappear into the crowd in the marketplace.

"Did it help coming here?" asked Laurwyn as she gave her a concerned look. Eli shook her head as she fought back tears that were starting to spill. "I didn't think so… Come on, Dis thought this would happen," Laurwyn said as she took hold of her hand. "She's waiting… Dis has something she said will fix everything." Eli wiped her blurry eyes with the back of her hand.

"What's that?" she asked as she let Laurwyn guide her through the marketplace.

"I don't know but it's in a brown bottle, "she said with a giggle. Eli hesitated for a moment only to have Laurwyn give her hand a pull. "Just us girls…it will be fun!" Eli groaned but didn't resist as Laurwyn led her back to their rooms.

ooOoo


	20. Chapter 20 – Of bindings and brothers

**Authors Note****: **A three point of view chapter… I went a bit of a different route with the Thorin confrontation… there had to be a buffer or those two would have beaten each other bloody. I hope you like it. Thank you for reading and for all of the reviews! Have a great weekend!

-O-

**Chapter 20 – Of bindings and brothers**

**Gandalf**

The past couple days have been trying at best. Everything had been far too emotional for his liking, hopefully after the wedding tomorrow things will return to normal. Gandalf sat in Elrond's study at the large oak table. With him was Galadriel, Celeborn and Elrond… they were all sitting there staring at two small rings that sat on a cushion at the center of the table. The lost rings of Narvi that were found in a troll hoard by Kili, they were reason why they had gathered here this late afternoon.

"One of the final pieces…" Elrond said as he leaned back in his chair. "And potentially one of the most volatile." Gandalf tore his eyes from the rings to look at the elven lord.

"The Valar have been far too involved with this to make a mistake with these rings… we must trust their plan as we always have regarding this matter," Gandalf said resolutely. Celeborn glared at him.

"I do not think giving these rings to Eliana and Fili is a good idea… too much has been placed on their shoulders already. They do not need the added burden of being ring keepers," Celeborn said with a note of anger in his voice. Gandalf sighed… the elf lord was too emotionally vested in his niece's happiness. Celeborn has lost his perspective, his interference will only delay the inevitable… he cannot go against the Valar.

"These are not rings of power… not in the traditional sense anyway," Gandalf noted.

"Just because these were not forged entirely by Celebrimbor does not mean he did not influence their creation… we know of several items that he had helped create that have power. It would be naive of us to think that just because Narvi was the primary crafter that Celebrimbor did not infuse these rings as well," Elrond said as he looked around the table. "With which powers still remains to be seen… we all know the legend, other than that we have nothing." Gandalf took out his pipe and packed it with more pipe weed as he thought about the legend. He knew it of course, the tale of how the great dwarven smith Narvi had fashioned a set of magic rings to bind his ailing wife to him so she would not die. Narvi never got to use the rings for she had died while he was waiting for the rings to cool from the flames that had created them. The legend also said that once he learned of his wife's fate that he cast himself and the rings into Celebrimbor's great forge… yet here the rings sit. There is no mistake, they fit the description perfectly; no other gemstone bears the mithril veins of Wraithsbane. A stone perhaps even rarer than the Arkenstone for only the small amount contained in these rings has ever been found. There are legends surrounding the Wraithsbane as well… of it having powers to repel the shadows, but as with the Narvi legends he had never seen any truth to them.

"Let us assume that the legend is true and these rings will bind Eliana and Fili… will it bind her life to his or his life to hers?" asked Celeborn as he glanced at the rings. "Do we risk sending Eliana to an early death by binding her to Fili?"

"She will be bound to him anyway Celeborn… she will not survive his death, the love is too strong," Gandalf said as he lit his pipe.

"There is always a chance she could survive…" Celeborn said quietly. "She survived Naertho…"

"A chance yes but unlikely. What is more likely is that she will linger and fade after his death… it would seem that the less cruel fate would be to be bound so that does not happen," said Elrond. Gandalf noticed that Galadriel has remained quiet so far during the conversation, she just sat there intently staring at the rings. "I am more concerned with the heir of Celebrimbor wielding a ring of power… we all know how her light works. Will her gift be amplified or will there be other unexpected side effects? Will it bind just her and Fili or will others be bound as well?" Elrond said, his voice full of concern. "It is these unknowns that fill me with doubts…"

"Your doubts while justified are meaningless," Gandalf said as he gave the elf lords pointed stares. "While we may question and discuss our doubts our role to ensure the Valar's will is carried out has not changed. The arrival of these rings into our care was no accident… the Valar want these rings used and I will see it done," he said decisively.

"And what if you're wrong? Galadriel has not seen these rings in any vision… I will not cause my niece more suffering because of a wizard's whim!" Celeborn said angrily as he pushed his chair out, the elf lord walked over and stared out the window. His anger and frustration apparent in his stance.

"We must decide here and now on the fate of these rings. Once that decision is made we will follow that path regardless of how we may feel," Elrond said in a firm voice. Gandalf was about to protest when Galadriel silenced him.

"The rings will be used… there is no decision to be made here," she said as she looked up at Gandalf. He has taken aback a bit by the determination in her eyes. "There are no accidents husband… you know this. These rings were meant for Eliana and Fili or they would not have been found." Her voice was soft but there was no denying the steel in her voice or the power of her words. "The ceremony will be performed by Gandalf… you will use the binding ritual that calls down the moon from the First Age." Gandalf choked on his pipe smoke… he started coughing and sputtering.

"Are you sure?" he croaked. "There was a reason that ritual is no longer in use…" Galadriel's eyes narrowed at him.

"I am well aware of that… I had a vision last night while gazing in the mirror. At first it made no sense but as I have contemplated the meaning of it throughout the day it is clear to me now. The bond must be so strong that it defies death," she said with conviction. Gandalf was at a loss for words… all he could do was stare at her.

"No! Galadriel… you can't ask this to be done. Fili is a dwarf… to bind them in such a manner would deny Eliana access to the Halls of Mandos after death!" Celeborn exclaimed as he rushed to his wife's side. "Please do not do this. The vision was misleading… it must mean something else. We cannot condemn her to a permanent death." Galadriel didn't look at him, she stared at the rings on the table.

"I agree with Celeborn… there is no reason for such a ritual," Elrond said cautiously. "That ritual is not even practiced among our own kind any more…" Galadriel eyes met Gandalf's, he knew by the way that she looked at him of what he must do. With a heavy heart he got up and walked towards the door.

"I will begin preparations…" he said quietly as he pulled the door open, he quickly exited. As he walked down the hallway he could still hear Celeborn's desperate pleas from inside Elrond's study. He knew they would go unheard… Galadriel's decision was final, the path has been chosen.

ooOoo

**Kili**

"Oh come on brother! I don't think you could be any slower unless you were dead," Kili whined as he waited for his brother to get ready. "I know this isn't at the top of your list of things you wanted to do… but its tradition!" He had been waiting for this… his brother's wedding eve dinner. A time to get drunk and tease his brother relentlessly about naughty topics that were sure to embarrass him to no end.

"I said I would go didn't I?" Fili said curtly from behind the bedroom door.

"Oh the enthusiasm…" Kili laughed as he lounged on the divan waiting for his brother. "If you take much longer Bombur will have eaten all the food and Gloin will have drank all of the ale…" The door flung opened and an irritated Fili marched out, his hair still damp from his bath. "I don't know why you bothered bathing… there will be no women of questionable morals there," Fili glared at his brother. "Not that you would partake… but it's just going to be us boys and maybe a few elves…"

"I'm going to see Eli afterwards… she's having trouble sleeping," he said as he grabbed his boots and took a seat on the divan. Kili smirked, he should have known… his hopelessly enthralled brother had to rescue his bride from her sleepless night.

"Don't let Mother catch you… Or she'll lecture you again on respectable behavior," he teased, he had to chuckle at the scowl his brother gave him. "All teasing aside brother… do you think that is a good idea? You two were a bit intense at the training yard earlier…" Kili laughed as his brothers cheeks reddened. "I think you may be overestimating your self-control."

"I am not you brother…" Fili said haughtily as he laced his boots. Kili was about to retort when there was a knock at the door, Fili was still tying his boots so Kili decided to get up and get it. He pulled the door open to find his uncle standing there.

"Uncle…" he said in shock. "What are you doing here?" he asked, unsure of what else to say. His uncle had kept to his rooms for the past few days, Kili thought that he wouldn't see him until after the wedding knowing how his uncle thought about the elves. Fili and his mother had assured him that his brother had not been disinherited but they didn't say that Uncle Thorin had approved of the union.

"Is your brother here?" he asked, there was a note of anger already present in his voice. Kili nodded and moved to the side as his uncle stepped inside. He didn't know why but seeing his uncle here filled him with a sense of dread.

"Uncle," was all Fili said. Kili stood there for a moment just looking between the two with growing alarm. Kili had seen his uncle's threatening posture before… it never ended well, Uncle Thorin was well known for his temper and for fighting. He had witnessed his uncle in tavern brawls before so he was familiar with this particular stance. It shocked him to see him doing it here towards his brother… It was even more shocking was to see his brother reaction. The only other time he had seen his brother look this way was right before he pummeled that elf. Kili instinctually stepped in between them.

"We were just about to leave…" Kili said as he glanced between the two of them. "So…if this could wait until later… much later… we should probably be going." It was evident a confrontation of some type was going to take place… he wanted to get his brother out of there before something bad did happen.

"You can leave Kili… I need to speak to your brother alone," Thorin said, never taking his eyes of Fili. There was no way he was leaving… if he did there would be no telling the damage they would inflict on each other. Also the way his uncle was looking at Fili made him nervous… he didn't like it at all.

"No… I will be staying," Kili said causing their glares to shift to him. Better to get them to focus on me than each other, he thought.

"You don't have to brother…" Fili started to say and Kili held his hand up silencing him.

"Oh yes I do… you two look like you could kill each other. I have a vested interest in keeping you both alive so that crown stays far away from me… besides from the looks of it you need a mediator," Kili said briskly as he glanced at both men. "So why don't you sit in that chair over there Uncle and Fili you sit on the divan…" Neither of them moved to sit… Kili sighed. "Or don't…"

"Call off the wedding," Thorin said abruptly to Fili. Kili frowned, his uncle wasn't mincing words tonight. He glanced at his brother, Fili standing there like a statue, his hands clenched at his sides. He looked furious… how could uncle even ask that?

"No," his brother responded simply. Kili saw his uncle's face start to flush with anger. "There is nothing you can say or do to stop me." Kili watched his uncle's face contort through a myriad of emotions from anger to pain before settling on something close to rage. The pieces started to fall in place, Kili now understood what this was all about… he just needed to confirm it. There is just one thing that will turn men against each other like this…

"Why would you want the wedding called off uncle? I would think if you had such intense objections that you would have voiced them by now… you've had days," Kili said as gave his uncle a questioning look. His uncle's eyes narrowed when he looked at him… Kili couldn't help but swallow hard. He hated confrontations and Uncle Thorin was not one to confront… not unless you wanted to get hit.

"Do not involve yourself Kili… this does not concern you," he said bitterly. Time to throw caution to the wind, Kili thought. He stepped in front of his uncle and stared at him for a moment. He couldn't help but feel a bit of fear over provoking him… a man he has looked up to his whole life.

"It does concern me uncle… Fili's my big brother and I'm not going to let anything ruin this for him. I don't know what your intentions were coming here tonight uncle but you know as well as I do that there was no way that Fili would call off this wedding just because you told him to. Was your hope to delay it and if so… by what means uncle?" Kili inquired managing to keep his voice even. The coldness in his uncle's eyes gave him pause but he managed to keep up his calm ruse enough to continue. "So I ask again… what are you doing here?" Thorin just stared at him, Kili noticed his uncle's hands clenching and unclenching, that usually meant he was about to throw a punch. He couldn't help but think about how much his brother was going to owe him for taking a hit from their uncle for him. Kili just stood there waiting for his uncle to swing at him but he didn't. He watched Thorin's shoulders slump slightly before he turned away from them. Kili happened a glance over his shoulder at his brother. Fili was just standing there, he still was on guard but there was confusion in his eyes.

"I don't know why I'm here…" Thorin muttered, he bowed his head as ran his fingers through his hair. Kili frowned and took a step towards his uncle.

"You know everyone thinks that I don't pay attention, that I don't know what is going on… that I'm too young to understand things… I am not blind, there is only one thing… one person that could have caused this animosity between the two of you…" Kili said as he looked between his brother and his uncle. "You both love the same woman… you both love Eliana." The silence in the room was deafening, Kili happened a glance at his brother… Fili was warily watching their uncle. Kili wondered why his brother never mentioned it to him… it wasn't like Fili to not tell him about something, especially something like this. He guessed because it was not an easy topic to broach… without seeing what was transpiring between the two of them currently he probably would have thought it was a joke. "Does Eliana know?"

"No," said Fili and his uncle nearly at the same time. That made sense, he thought. Eliana avoided their uncle… she probably wouldn't believe it if she heard it either. Uncle Thorin has been nothing but rude to her since she joined them… even more so once she started to show his brother affection, at least his ire made somewhat more sense now.

"Do either of you think her feelings would change if she knew?" Kili asked the two men. Thorin squared his shoulders and turned to look at his nephews. There was uncertainty in his eyes, he seemed much less threatening than before Kili noted.

"I… no," Thorin said finally. "No, I do not think it would matter… not now." His admission seemed to shock his brother.

"If you don't think it would matter then why would you tell me to call off the wedding?" Fili demanded. "You treat her terribly… you put her life at risk… why? You claim to love her but I see nothing to back that claim." Oh no… damn it Fili! He had just calmed down, Kili thought as he glanced nervously at their uncle. He could see his uncle's eye start to twitch, never a good sign.

"I have loved her since Erebor!" Thorin yelled, his face turning red. "It was supposed to be me… not you! I waited for her to come to me… I waited!" Thorin roared as he slammed his hand into his chest. Kili positioned himself between the two… he felt like this could go bad at any moment.

"You waited for what? What was Eli supposed to do? She thinks you hate her… did you ever once tell her any different?" Fili asked harshly. Thorin just stared at him, Kili was ok with staring… lunging, swinging and clubbing were things he hoped to avoid. "You didn't… and even you know that nothing would change now if you said anything. So why come to my room on the eve of my wedding? Why can't you just let this go?" The look his uncle gave his brother will haunt Kili the rest of his life… it was so desperate and broken that he had to look away.

"I don't know how…" Thorin said, his voice was raspy and hollow. "I don't know how to stop loving her." Kili actually felt bad for his uncle, a glance at his brother and he could tell he felt the same thing. This was not there fearless uncle standing before them… no, far from it. This was a broken man obsessed with a woman that did not love him. What do you say to a person like that? Is there anything that would fix this or ease his pain?

"Maybe her marriage to Fili will help…. Maybe it will be the closure you need uncle," Kili said sympathetically. "You just need time… a few months and it will not bother you anymore." Thorin look at him and then at Fili. He did not like the look that his uncle gave his brother, there was a crazed look about his eyes… a deep seated malice that should not have been there, especially not for your own kin.

"Perhaps… I should go," he said as he turned. Before he pulled open the door he paused. "I will not contest the marriage… nor will I interfere with the ceremony tomorrow," Thorin said quietly. "That is all I can offer you… this marriage will never receive my blessing," he said quietly before he pulled the door open and left. Kili let out a breath he had been holding and gave his brother a relieved look. Fili sat back down on the divan and rubbed his face.

"Well… that was intense. I really thought he was going to hit me," Kili said with a nervous laugh.

"Thank you brother… if you were not here I'm sure it would have come to blows," Fili said giving him a grateful look. Kili waved him off.

"I couldn't let him mar your pretty face the night before your wedding," Kili teased but then he remembered that look his uncle gave his brother. "In this I do not jest… be careful brother," Kili frowned. "There is a darkness in him… l saw it in his eyes. Do not trust him… I know I cannot, not anymore." Fili nodded, his expression filled with worry.

"Do you think he would hurt Eli?" he asked his voice full of concern. Kili shook his head.

"No… but you best be wary brother," Kili warned then shook his head sadly. "How did this happen? Things were never perfect but I never thought something like this would happen to our family." Fili's brows furrowed as he looked up at his brother.

"Do you think it's the sickness… like great-grandfather? Except it's not for gold but for Eli?" Fili asked. Kili shrugged… he tried not to think about the sickness that ran in their line. He hoped that he and his brother would never be afflicted with it.

"Maybe… it would make sense. We should tell mother…" Kili said somberly. Fili nodded in agreement, he stood up and clasped Kili on the shoulder before pulling him into a quick hug. "I need a drink…" Kili said as he put his arm around his brother's shoulders as he guided him towards the door.

"That makes two of us…" Fili agreed. "So you really would have taken a hit for me?" Kili smirked at him as he pulled open the door.

"I would have… and you would have owed me a huge debt brother… huge!" Kili said with a laugh. "And I'm sure my damaged state would have garnered some sympathy from a certain giggling elf maiden too," he said as he wagged his eyebrows. "It almost makes me wish he did…" Fili elbowed him in the ribs as they exited the room.

"You're terrible… but probably the best brother a dwarf could ever have…" Fili said giving his brother a broad grin.

"Stop you're making me blush!" Kili joked. "Come on brother… there's ale to be drunk and I heard Bofur was drawing you pictures so you'll know what to do tomorrow night!" Kili laughed at his brother's expression and pulled him down the hallway.

ooOoo

**Fili**

Kili had finally passed out so he seized the opportunity and ducked out the back through the kitchens. Every time he tried to leave earlier his brother would find some reason for him to stay. If he couldn't think of a reason then he would enlist the other dwarves help and there was no way for him to escape. Fili had heard enough stories about sex to last a lifetime and then some. He never realized just how depraved some of his fellow dwarves were until tonight. Between Dwalin and Bofur's drawings and Gloin's tavern wench stories, he had just shook his head wonder… he questioned how much worse it could possibly get. He didn't have to wait long before Nori chimed in with a few stories that made Fili cringe. It always seemed like the quiet ones were the ones watch out for... Thankfully Ori had long succumbed to the drink and wasn't awake for the worst ones or the boy would have been scarred for life.

The only useful information from the evening didn't even come from his fellow dwarves but from the three elves that were brave enough to attend. Lindir had showed up with two of the tall blonde guards that had accompanied Eli's aunt and uncle. Their names were Rumil and Orophin, a pair of brothers from Lorien. They came bearing gifts… a few bottles of what appeared to be elven wine but it was stronger. Fili only took a sip before realizing it would be a bad idea to drink it… he poured his glass into Kili's when he wasn't looking. It did not take them long to join the dwarves in their drunken state, a mere bottle between the three had the elves laughing and telling tales. It was from them that he learned that the ears were an erogenous zone on elven women. As Rumil put it… 'A few nibbles and licks and she will melt in your hands…" he warned though not to abuse it or it will awaken the _beast_… whatever that was supposed to mean. It was useful information that he would have to test out… perhaps in a few minutes.

He crept down the dimly lit hallways until he came to Eli's door. He hoped that she was alone or it was going to be awkward trying to explain why he was sneaking into his bride's room in the night. He slowly lifted the handle on the door and stepped inside. There was no one in the small living area, he did notice two brown bottles on the small table next to the divan and had to stifle a chuckle. It appeared they had a little party of their own. He turned to enter the bedroom when his knee bumped the table. He quickly righted things but heard what sounded like a groan from the bedroom.

"Yes Dis… I'm still awake and no I'm not drinking anymore of your alcohol concoction. It didn't help and all more of it is going to do is make me sick…" he heard her grumble from the behind the door. Fili smiled as opened the door to the bedroom, a few low burning candles cast enough light for him to see Eli laying in the bed… she had her arm flung over her eyes and didn't see him. "Dis… please just go. I will find no sleep tonight…" she pulled her arm away and sat up… a startled gasp left her lips as soon as she saw him. "Fili!" she exclaimed. He quickly closed the distance between them and sat on the bed, Fili pulled her into an embrace that was quickly followed by several passionate kisses. Reluctantly he pulled away or he was not going to be able to stop, there would be plenty of time for that tomorrow night. He sat up and took off his boots before pulling back the covers and settling in next to her.

"Time to sleep my love…" he whispered as he gave her a soft kiss. She smiled at him gratefully then turned on her side, sighing contently as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back flush against his chest. Fili nuzzled her neck, he gently kissed her ear and smiled as her whole body shuddered. Useful information indeed, he thought as the first stages of sleep started to pull him in. In less than a day Eli was going to be his forever… he smile and drifted off to sleep.

ooOoo


	21. Chapter 21 – The wedding

**Authors Note****: **Finally! The whole chapter is from Fili's perspective. I know it's probably seems like a long time coming but I didn't want to rush things… I felt there needed to be more character development before they got hitched. Thank you for all of the reviews! I love them! And thank you for reading! Hopefully three chapters this week… need to see how work goes. Thanks again!

-O-

**Chapter 21 – The wedding**

**Fili**

"Hold still!" Dis snapped. His mother's annoyed voice just made him more anxious. "Hopeless…" she muttered under her breath. Dis stepped back and sat down the sheers and comb. "Get up! Go do something to calm down… run up and down the hallway, punch your brother… I don't care but be back here in five minutes or so help me Fili I will have all the dwarves hold you down and I will shave you bald!" she seethed. Dis pointed towards the door. "Out!" she yelled. Fili didn't need to be told twice, he pulled the towel off that was draped around his neck and quickly exited the room. As soon as he was out the door he heaved a sigh of relief. He walked over to the receiving area and found his brother dozing in one of the chairs. They had been moved to larger suite to prepare for the wedding. The extra room meant nothing to him, he still felt like he was trapped in a very small box. He started pacing back and forth, nothing helped… he had never been this nervous in his whole life.

"Is it time yet?" Kili mumbled, his brother peered at him with a heavy-lidded eye. Fili shook his head and kept pacing, he looked down at his shaking hands and quickly shoved them into his pockets. Kili groaned as he sat up in the chair, his brother was feeling the effects of whatever drink that was the elves had brought to dinner last night.

"You look worse than I feel brother," commented Kili as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "You should relax brother… in a few short hours you will be in the arms of your lovely wife." He wished it was that easy to relax but as the day had worn on he found himself more and more anxious. The morning had started off perfect, he had awoken with Eli wrapped around him holding him tight. He was not accustomed to sleeping in a bed with her, when he had stayed the night before they had slept out on the divan. The bed seemed to make it much more intimate or maybe it was because the only thing she had on was that thin nightgown… all he knew was that he had awoken with a heighten state of arousal. Eli awoke shortly after him and seemed to be suffering from the same problem as he was. A tender good morning kiss led into something completely different… Kili had been right, he did overestimate his self-control. It was a mixture of everything… her lack of clothing, the bed, her eagerness and his all-consuming need for her that caused things to go way beyond any point they had reached before. He had been in the process of unlacing his breeches when the door to the bedroom flung open and his mother walked in carrying a pot of tea. It had been the single most humiliating moment of his life only to be compounded by his mother dragging him back to his room by his ear… it was still sore. He was thankful that Kili had missed it, he was still passed out from drinking last night… if his brother would have witnessed that he would never let him live that down. After that his mother has been snide and quite short with him the rest of the morning… it didn't help his nerves any to be berated every few minutes.

"I don't know how to relax today," Fili muttered. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and showed it to his brother. "My hands won't stop shaking… I can't seem to sit still either," he said as he gave his brother a desperate look. "How am I to marry her if I can't even get my hands to stop shaking?" Kili regarded him for a moment then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small leather pouch. He showed it to Fili then tossed it at him, Fili caught it and gave him a confused look.

"What is this?" Fili asked as he turned the pouch over in his hands. Kili sat up more and grimaced, he rubbed his head and gave him a weak smile.

"A gift… from Bilbo. A special pipe-weed from the Shire. He said you might need it today… just a pinch he said," Kili noted as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his pipe. Fili looked down at the pouch skeptically. "What do you have to lose brother?" Good point… anything would be better than the anxiety he felt right now. He pulled out his pipe and packed the bowl with a mixture of his sweet pipe-weed and Bilbo's special leaf before passing the leather pouch back to his brother. He lit his pipe and took a few puffs. It wasn't much later that he found himself leaning back in the chair. He held up his hand and found that it was no longer shaking.

"I don't know how I'm going to thank Bilbo for this…" Fili said with a sigh. He could do this… getting married didn't seem as daunting anymore. Kili nodded.

"We'll have to get him something nice… this stuff works for hangovers as well," Kili said as he laid back in the chair. Fili was just happy to have some semblance of control again, he rested his head onto the back of the chair and closed his eyes. Images of Eli from this morning drifted into his mind, he felt his lips curl into a smile as he remembered how beautiful she looked with her hair disheveled and her eyes dark with desire as she reached for him…

"What are you two doing!" hearing his mother's irate voice was as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped over his head. His eyes snapped open to find her standing there glaring at them with her hands on her hips. He groaned and looked at his brother who smirked back.

"Just enjoying a bit of smoke Mother," Kili said innocently. "It is a very relaxing activity… just look a Fili. A bit of smoke and he no longer looks like he's going to faint." Fili rolled his eyes, he looked away unable to stop the smirk from forming on his lips. The last thing he wanted to do was upset mother more… but for some reason he just felt like laughing, it must be the pipe-weed. "Actually Mother… I think you should have some too," Kili said as he offered their mother his pipe. Fili didn't know if it was the idea of their mother smoking the pipe, dwarf women rarely smoked… or if it was the fact that he was offering their mother a pipe laced with Bilbo's special pipe-weed that made him laugh. Once he started he couldn't stop… and as soon as he did his brother followed suit. Every time he would start to calm down one glance at his brother would set him off again, it wasn't long before his side hurt and his cheeks were wet with tears. His brother was faring no better, he laughed hysterically and repeatedly slapped his knee. He happened a glance at his mother and found her just staring at them with an odd look. After a moment she covered her mouth with her hand and quickly left the room. Fili did his best to calm himself, he took a series of deep breaths before he stood up. "Where are you going?" asked Kili as he gasped for breaths as his laughs were starting to subside.

"Mother…" Fili said as he wiped his cheeks. Kili looked around and jumped out of the chair.

"She's probably pretty mad…" Kili said with a worried look on his face. "Really mad if she's not yelling…" Fili nodded as he looked to the door of the room their mother was in.

"Come on…" Fili said, he grabbed his brother's arm and they approached the door. They looked at each other before pushing the door open. They found their mother sitting in chair by the window, tears were running down her cheeks as she silently stared out the window. "Mother?" Fili asked softly. She turned to look at them and quickly wiped her tears away and stood up. Fili looked at his brother, he wore the same concerned look.

"Mother are you alright?" Kili asked taking a step closer. Dis smiled tightly at them.

"I'm fine… lets finish up and then you can go to the baths," she said as she began walking back to the table that had the sheers and comb on it, Fili grabbed her hand.

"You're not fine…" Fili said as he frowned. "We're sorry for laughing like fools…" She waved him off and covered her mouth with her hand just as a sob escaped her lips.

"Please don't cry Mother…" Kili said as he put his arm around her shoulders. "We're sorry…" Fili exchanged worried glances with his brother.

"It's not that…" she said as she furiously wiped the tear off her cheeks. She gave up and covered her face with her hands and cried. "My boys are all grown up… My eldest is getting married… I knew this was going to happen but that doesn't make it any easier…" Fili wrapped his arm around his mother's shoulders and gave his brother a sad knowing look. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her head. "I wish your father was here…" she said, her voice full of sorrow. "He would have been so proud of you both…" The brothers hugged their mother, it seemed to help calm her tears. "You're going to move away… have your own families now…" she said quietly. "I'm going to miss you both so much."

"It doesn't matter where we move to… you'll be coming with us," Fili said resolutely. There was no way he'd leave his mother alone in the Blue Mountains.

"Right, we're not leaving you behind Mother… after this quest is over and we retake Erebor you will be there with us," Kili said as he gave his mother an encouraging smile.

"I'm sure you wives will love that," she said sarcastically as she wiped her tears away. "Always having their mother-in-law hovering about."

"It won't be like that… besides Eli is your friend. She won't mind as long as you don't burst into our bedroom with tea every morning," he joked causing his mother to blush.

"That was so embarrassing…" she muttered.

"You were embarrassed? Think how I felt…" Fili laughed lightly, he felt his cheeks warm with embarrassment. Kili gave them both a confused look. "Mother walked in on Eli and me this morning…" Kili's eyebrows shot up and he laughed. Fili knew his brother would find it amusing.

"Lost your self-control brother?" Kili said as he smirked. Fili's cheeks reddened to a deeper shade.

"You might say I overestimated it…" Fili said causing his brother to laugh even harder. He could deal with this laughter… it would have been much worse if Kili had actually seen his mother's reaction. Dis gave them sour looks.

"Embarrassing as it was it was a good thing I arrived when I did…" she said glaring at him. Fili held his hands up in surrender.

"All a moot point in a couple hours Mother… I guess we should finish getting ready." Fili frowned. "Now that I'm thinking of it again I'm starting to get anxious." Dis gave him a nudge towards the chair.

"Best we finish getting you trimmed then… " she said grabbing the sheers and comb. Fili sighed and took a seat in the chair. He had to keep reminding himself that this was necessary for the ceremony and that eventually everything snipped and shaved would grow back.

"Better you than me brother," Kili teased earning him a glare.

"You're next Kili…" Dis said as she clipped away at Fili's beard.

"What? I don't even have a full beard yet…" Kili said rubbing his chin. "This is fine."

"No you don't have a full beard, just a bunch of uneven fuzz…" their mother said. Kili gave her an indignant look causing Fili to laugh. "You will need to shave… both of you." The news incited groans from both of the brothers. "Kili completely and Fili your neck and cheeks."

"But Mother…" Kili whined. A leveling glare from their mother made his brother's whining cease. Luckily she already trimmed his hair earlier, he was nearly done. After a few more minutes Dis stepped back and checked her work over.

"Alright, shave then off to the baths with you," she said. Fili quickly got up and waved to his pouting brother as he started to leave the room. "Be back in one hour for braiding and dressing." Fili sighed… just a few more hours he told himself… then it will be over.

ooOoo

They were waiting in a chamber near Elrond's study, it was early time. He glanced nervously at his brother then looked down at his hands… they were starting to shake again. Fili squeezed his hands into a fists and dropped them back at his sides. The dark blue surcoat he wore made it impossible for him to put his hands in his pockets. He was lucky it was a cool evening or he would be sweating profusely wearing a surcoat and cloak. Kili walked up and clasped his hand on his shoulder and gave him a supportive smile. His brother knew there really wasn't' anything he could say right now to make him less nervous. It seemed strange seeing his brother clean shaven and dressed in finery… equally as strange as peering at himself in the mirror he supposed. They both wore their gold circlets, Fili's was different than his brothers simple gold band… in the center of his circlet along the band's circumference was thin line of various gemstones denoting his rank as crown prince. Their hair had been braided neatly on the sides… Kili's hadn't seem done like that in years. His brother normally wore his hair down and shaggy. Fili's long mustache braids did not survive his mother's trimming, he was still rather annoyed by that. The braids now were interwoven into the beard underneath and two small gold beads held the braids in place on either side of his chin. Fili felt like he hardly recognized himself when he stared at the reflection in the mirror. He wondered what Eli would think of him looking like this. The door creaked open and his mother and Balin stepped in.

"Would you look at that..." the old dwarf chuckled. "The lads clean up well… they actually look like princes!" Fili and his brother scowled at him. Their mother stepped up and cupped both of their cheeks in her hands and gave them a teary smile.

"My handsome boys…" she said proudly as tears glistened in her eyes. Fili could see she was struggling to retain her composure. "Your bride is ready…" she said with soft smile. "It's time to go." Fili tried to swallow but his throat had gone dry. He nodded and glanced at his brother. Kili gave him a sympathetic grin and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry brother… I'll be right beside you. Just let me know if you're about ready to pass out," Kili teased… Fili just nodded at his brother and turned to follow his mother and Balin down the hall. They were going to a new area… someplace he had never been to before. It seemed like a natural cave of sorts. All along the jagged stone walls there were bright torches, they reflected off of some mineral in the rock making the walls shimmer. He heard strange sounds like those of a river or waterfall that was nearby… the sound became louder the farther down the passageway they walked. Towards the end of the tunnel he could see familiar faces waiting for him. Several of the dwarves line the walls on either side. As he passed some of them patted him on the back and wished him luck. He offered them nods and smiles, that was all… he was too nervous to say anything. Bilbo and little Estel stood to one side, the boy gave him a wide-eyed look of awe as he and his brother passed. He was probably in shock at seeing them dressed in finery instead of their normal clothes that they sparred in.

When they reached the end of the tunnel he couldn't believe his eyes. He stepped out of the passageway onto a huge flat stone cliff, it was probably a hundred paces wide by about fifty paces deep. He now understood the water sound, from a higher cliff above them several small waterfalls cascaded down making it almost look like shimmering curtains against the night sky. It was a truly breathtaking view… he could see the full moon slowly rising above the mountains range to the east. Fili also noticed what appeared to be a natural crystal growth jutting out of the stone floor towards the far side of the cliff. The top had been cut and polished to look like a table… an altar perhaps? He stopped for a moment to just take in the whole scene… it was truly magical.

"This way lad," Balin beckoned as he walked closer to the crystal altar. His step faltered for a moment, Kili was there to give him a little pull, after a deep breath he started walking towards the altar. There were chairs set up on each side of the cliff. When he was walking by he noticed Lady Galadriel and her daughter Lady Arwen were already seated next to Lord Elrond. The two elven brothers Rumil and Orophin were there as well as Lindir. He gave them a nod and continued to the altar. When Fili reached it, he happened a glance over the edge of the cliff into the huge ravine below. He nervously stepped back and bumped into Kili.

"Easy now brother," Kili whispered as he helped steady his brother. Fili took a series of deep breaths before he turned to face the guests. His mother and Balin had taken seats in the chairs closest to the altar leaving him and Kili the only ones standing there. Bilbo and Estel sat near the elves, the boy waved to him… Fili gave him a small smile and waved back. This must be very exciting for the lad, he looked like he was ready to hop from his chair at any moment. The dwarves had filed in and taken seats as well, all of them were here except his uncle. It stung a little knowing that he couldn't set things aside for one night and be here… but after how he behaved last night, did he even want to risk his presence? Movement by the tunnel caught his eye, a pair of elves walked in… one was carrying a flute and the other a lute. The walked over to two chairs that were sitting in the far corner, they had their eyes on the tunnel entrance. Fili turned back in time to see Gandalf emerge from the tunnel. The old wizard was clean for once… his hair and grey beard had been combed and trimmed. His grey robes were pressed and clean, Fili had been so use to looking at him in his soiled grey robes it seemed odd to see him any other way. Gandalf smiled and winked at him as he walked past him taking his position on the opposite side of the altar. He heard Kili's sharp intake of breath and turned to look at the tunnel entrance. Standing there was Laurwyn, she looked very pretty in a flowing blue gown, her long blond curls pulled back with tiny blue flowers. Fili glanced at his brother and smiled, the look on Kili's face had said it all. His brother had fallen for the giggling elf maiden… his heart was in his eyes when he gazed upon her. Laurwyn glanced over at the musicians and nodded, the elves bowed then started to play.

Fili tried to listen to the music but the sound of his own heartbeat made it difficult to hear it. As soon as Laurwyn started to walk towards them he knew that once she reached the altar that Eli would appear. The elf maiden walked slowly and purposefully toward the altar, he noticed that her eyes were locked on his brother. He couldn't help but think that in a short time their roles would be reversed and it would be him standing witness to Kili's marriage. Laurwyn reached the altar and bowed her head at him before taking her place opposite of Kili. Fili turned his full attention on the entrance to the passageway. He vaguely noticed a shift in the music as he waited, he kept his hands clenched… he knew they would be shaking badly at this point. He happened a quick glance at his mother, she was crying… Balin was doing his best to comfort her. He looked back at the entrance just in time to see Eli step out from the shadows. Fili felt his heart start to pound in his chest, it suddenly became very difficult to breathe. She was perfection personified, he felt like he was gazing upon one of the Valar as he saw her step forward. He had never seen anything as beautiful as her, he could not tear his eyes away from her. Eli's long ebony tresses were arranged in wide curls that flowed over her shoulder on one side. A wreath of white flowers graced her brow making her look regal like a queen of legend… his queen. The shimmering white dress fit her perfectly, it hugged her curves and seemed to flow almost like a liquid when she moved. Long graceful sleeves hung from her wrists, the dress was elegant, not overdone and complicated like dresses he had seen at other weddings. He watched her wrap one of her arms around her uncles before she started to walk towards him. When their eyes met time stopped for him, he was lost in the moment. The only woman he has ever desired, the one he loves more than life itself was going to be his wife this night. A sudden pain in his ribs jolted him back to the present.

"Breathe brother," Kili whispered. Fili took a painful breath… he did not even realize he had been holding it. After a couple more breaths he was breathing normally… then the strangest thing happened, he felt suddenly calm. He didn't know how to explain it, one moment his heart was frantically beating and then the next he felt almost peaceful. He looked up at Eli and smiled at her, he was rewarded with absolutely radiant smile from her… she almost seemed to glow. They stopped a few paces in front of him, he noticed then that the wreath of flowers was comprised of dogwood blooms… just like the one he had given her all those years ago. It warmed his heart to see the flower that had started them on this path, it was perfect… she was perfect. He heard the wizard clear his throat.

"We are gathered here tonight to witness the joining of two great and ancient houses. The marriage of Fili of House Durin and Eliana of House Fëanor binds not only the two ancient houses but two races of Middle Earth… one created by Aulë and one created by Ilúvatar. This is an extraordinary event…" Gandalf said as he looked about the room. "Let us begin…" he said solemnly. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Gandalf asked. Celeborn took a step forward and bowed.

"I do," he said as he guided Eli forward and placed her hand in Fili's. The moment they touched Fili felt a surge of tingles race up his arm. He heard Eli gasp, she must have felt it too. Fili held onto her hand as they stepped up to the altar and faced the wizard, he was only vaguely aware that his brother had stepped up as well. Gandalf smiled at them, he turned his gaze to Fili… he gestured for them to face each other. Fili reached forward and took her other hand in his, she trembled slightly as they stood there with both of their hands joined. He gently squeezed her hands and gave her a reassuring smile as they waited for the wizard to proceed.

"Fili, do you take Eliana of House Fëanor to be your wife? Will you love, honor, cherish and protect her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for the rest of eternity?" the wizard asked.

"I do," Fili said as he smiled at her. He noticed her glorious eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Eliana, do you take Fili of House Durin to be your husband? Will you love, honor, cherish and protect him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for the rest of eternity?" Gandalf asked.

"I do," Eli said, her voice breaking and a few tears trailed down her flawless cheek. Fili squeezed her hands a bit tighter. They watched as Gandalf retrieved a small pouch from a pocket inside his robe. He pulled two rings from the pouch and set one in front of each of them on the altar.

"Fili, pick up your ring and repeat after me…" the wizard said. Fili noticed these were the rings that Kili had found in the troll hoard… he had not seen them sense the day Gandalf asked to see them. He had been told the rings had been taken care of but no one told him they were using these rings. "Eliana, with this ring I thee wed, wear it as a symbol of our love and eternal bond." Fili repeated the words and slipped the ring on her finger, it fit perfectly. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the ring, he watched her lips part and her eyes darken as he pulled away and slowly lowered her hand down.

"Eliana, pick up your ring and repeat after me…" Gandalf said. Eli picked up the larger ring. "Fili, with this ring I thee wed, wear it as a symbol of our love and eternal bond." Eli repeated the words and then placed the ring on his finger… again a perfect fit. She slowly lifted his hand to her lips, when she placed a soft kiss on the ring, he felt his chest tighten. Something was different… he felt different, he didn't know why or how but he felt changed somehow… he felt better. He didn't know how to explain it…

"Please step forward and place your hands with the rings on the altar," Gandalf commanded. "At no time do you remove your hands until I tell you… understand?" Eli gave the wizard an odd look but still stepped up and placed her ringed hand on the altar. Fili did the same and waited. He couldn't help but notice that the moon seemed very bright this evening. His eyes were redirected back on the wizard when he heard him start to chant under his breath. Gandalf raised his staff above his head as his chanting grew louder. It almost seemed as if the beams from the moon were brighter now and focused on them. Everything seemed brighter, that's when he realized that the altar itself had started to glow. It continued to grow brighter until it was nearly blinding, then a pillar of light appeared from the top of the altar. The pillar rose higher and higher until it seemed like it had reached to the stars themselves. He looked down at his hand in alarm and saw small tendrils of light weaving from his hand to hers. The stones in the rings were glowing a vibrant green, the light from the rings had turned the column of white light into a shimmering green. Fili looked up quickly and his eyes met Eli's and he could not look away, nor did he want to.

He found himself leaning towards her, the urge to kiss her was too great to resist. She must have felt it too, she had met him halfway. The moment their lips touched the light flashed brightly from the crystal altar, he could hear gasps of surprise coming from the guests. Then slowly the pillar of light started to fade but the altar still glowed just as bright. They broke their tender kiss, pulling away slightly and looked down at their hands. The tendrils of light had woven a strange symbol on the backs of their hands, he gave Eli a worried look which she returned. Fili wanted to pull his hand away and look closer at it but remembered the wizards warning. He looked up at Gandalf, he was still chanting softly then suddenly he brought his staff down striking the stone floor… it had startled them all. When it hit the stone he could hear a ringing sound… almost the same sound as when a bell is struck. Light flared from the crystal altar, a spot on the polished surface near their hands started to shimmer. A small orb of white light rose from that shimmering spot… it was followed by another, then another and another, this continued until many of these glowing orbs floated above the altar… Fili counted twenty-six in total. The balls of light hovered in the air above the altar, he looked at Eli and smiled, it was an enchanting sight to behold. She returned his smile with a nervous one as she glanced up at the orbs hovering in the air. He wondered what they were… he did not feel threatened by them, quite the opposite in fact. Perhaps it was some show that the wizard was putting on… he did not know. He heard murmurs from the guests, they were just as amazed… no one knew what these lights were. Unexpectedly the orbs of light started to move, they flew off into the night sky… some went east while several went west. He lost track of them in the brightness of the full moon. Four orbs remained hovering above their heads. The balls of light spread out, one hovered over his head, another over Eli's. The other two settled in over his brother's head and Laurwyn's. Before he had time to react the lights quickly dropped through the air onto their heads and was seeming absorbed. For a moment he felt very warm but then it passed, he gave the wizard an amazed look. Gandalf had a stunned look on his face, Fili had a sinking feeling in his stomach… it was obvious that what happened just now was not something the wizard had planned.

"Gandalf!" Fili hissed under his breath. The old wizard quickly recovered from his shocked state and gave them a nervous smile.

"You may now remove your hands," he said as he glanced over at the elves. Fili followed his gaze and noted that the elves looked astonished and confused over what just happened. He looked down at his hand, the mark was no longer there… Eli was looking at her hand as well. She reached out and placed her hand in the moonlight and the mark reappeared. Fili did this as well and it was true for his mark as well. They exchanged puzzled glances then looked expectantly at the wizard.

"This union has been blessed by the Valar themselves," Gandalf declared, there were a few startled gasps heard. Eli gave him a fearful look, he reached down and gathered her hands in his, bringing them to his chest as he gave her a comforting smile. In his mind there was nothing to fear… this just showed him that they were meant to be together. "You have been bound by the Light of Ithil…" he said as he pointed at their marked hands. "It is the strongest bond… it can never be broken. May your union be filled with great happiness and joy… and may the love you share only grow throughout time," Gandalf said as he smiled gently at the couple. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride!" Fili smiled, he had been waiting for this. He reached his hand up and gently trailed his finger down her tear streaked cheek. Eli looked up at him, her eyes were full of such happiness and love… it made his heart ache. In one fluid motion he dipped down and captured her lips with his as his arms wrapped around her pulling her tight. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Fili was only vaguely aware of the cheers and applauds or Laurwyn's excessive giggling, the only thing that mattered to him was the beautiful woman in his arms… his wife. After all of these decades his greatest wish had finally come true… It filled him with such joy that he broke the kiss, he lifted her up and spun her around laughing at her squeals of delight before setting her down and kissing her with such passion the he felt her knees go weak. He scooped his breathless bride up in his arms and kissed her tenderly. He pulled away slowly as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you, my wife," he said softly. Eli gazed up at him, she brought her hand up and her fingers lightly traced down his smooth cheek stopping at his dimple that was now visible since he shaved. Her thumb gently brushed across it and she smiled up at him.

"I love you, my husband," she said as she cupped his cheek. Eli leaned forward in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before wrapping her arm around his shoulders and nuzzling into his neck. Fili smiled and turned to face the guests… there was more cheers and clapping as he carried his wife towards the passageway. When he reached the entrance he turned around and called out to the guests.

"Time for the feast!" The dwarves cheered loudly at the mention of food and drink. Fili kissed Eli again then began to walk down the passageway as he cradled his bride lovingly in his arms.

ooOoo

_Shortly after the moonrise on June 7__th__, TA2941 a strange phenomenon was seen throughout Middle Earth. Several small orbs of light were seen flying through the starry skies leading many to believe that they were shooting stars. They were not in fact shooting stars, for they flew through the skies as if they had a purpose. Several dwarven men in the Blue Mountains and Iron Hills reported strange lights in the night sky. A few of the dwarf men said the lights had hovered above their heads only to disappear, others confirmed these claims. It was noted that these dwarves were all young between the ages of fifty-five and eighty years old. The elves of Lorien also reported seeing strange lights in the night. They were tracked by the Marchwarden of Lorien who reported the lights had entered the city, he counted eleven and followed them to a small grouping of villas on the south side of the palace. The orbs were seen entering the villas. The elf maidens that live there reported seeing strange orbs that hovered above their heads before disappearing. The elf maidens that experienced the orbs were all short in stature around four and a half feet tall. These maidens are all special guests of Lady Galadriel the Marchwarden had noted in his report_.

ooOoo


	22. Chapter 22 – Consummating the bond

**Authors Note****: ** I apologize for how late this chapter was published. It has not been a good week for me… work has been brutal, I've been feeling under the weather and the subject matter I find extremely difficult to write. **NOTE: This chapter is where the rated M is needed.** Contains a wedding night scene so there is some naughty writing… nothing too bad. I tried not to make this sound tawdry and avoided using key words/phrases relating to sex that we've all seen in the atypical romance novel type writing. I also tried to refrain from getting too "descriptive". Please review and let me know if I did alright… I'm by no means a pro at this type of content. Thanks for reading!

-O-

**Chapter 22 – Consummating the bond**

**Eliana**

Dinner had long passed and the dwarves were opening the third keg of ale. It would be time soon… it filled Eli with both excitement and fear. She glanced up at her husband, Fili was watching his brother and Nori play a drinking game at a table nearby. He had his arm draped over her shoulders, his fingers gently caressing her upper arm. She found it very distracting… in reality everything about him tonight was distracting. Eli remembered how amazed she was when her eyes gazed upon him for the first time at the ceremony. He was so handsome standing there with his trimmed beard and dressed in finery… he looked like a king… her king. The existing desire she had for him only grew when he looked at her with eyes that reflected with nothing but love for her. Ever since this morning she has been filled with anticipation… she longed for him, it was like an ache that wouldn't go away. If Dis would not have walked in when she did… Eli would have let him take her… she had become so lost in the moment. The feelings she was having then never really diminished as the day wore on… in fact they were more intense now.

Eli shifted slightly in the oversized chair that they shared, she leaned into him more and lightly rested her hand on his thigh. Fili tensed for a moment then reached for his wine glass, Eli had noticed that he had refrained from drinking any ale tonight. He had just been sipping wine all night, it wasn't elven wine either but a vintage from the vineyards north of Bree that Bilbo had gifted them with. Eli thought she noticed his hand shake slightly when he returned the empty glass to the table. He turned slightly and brought his hand up to cup her cheek before leaning down and kissing her deeply. Her body responded immediately, she brought her hands up and gripped his surcoat in an attempt to pull him closer. It didn't take long for her to be lost in his kiss… a part of her mind was chiding her for her lack of self-control, she chose to ignored it.

Fili pulled away and seemed nervous… he was trying his best hide it but there were still some noticeable signs. He stood up and gave her a shy smile that made his dimples stand out. Fili stood there for a moment before he held out his hand to her… she knew what that meant. For a brief moment fear welled up inside of her, she timidly reached her hand out and grasped his. Fili smiled tenderly at her as he gently pulled her from the chair and guided her out of the dining hall. She was so focused on him that she barely heard the cheers and laughter from the guests… everyone knew why they were leaving. He led her down the hallway and to one of the side doors. Eli gave him a questioning look...

"Lord Elrond is letting us use a cottage… it's not too far," Fili said, she could hear the nervousness in his voice. "Our things have already been moved there," he said as he started to lead her from the path. Eli hesitated, all she had on was a pair of thin slippers. He gave her a worried look when she stopped, she lifted the hem of her dress and stuck her foot out.

"All I have on are these slippers…" she said apologetically. The worry was quickly replaced by relief in his eyes and before she could say anything Fili lifted her up in his arms. She let out a nervous giggle and wrapped her arms around his neck before resting her head on his shoulder. He was right, it wasn't too far, maybe a ten minute walk before she started to see the lights. As they came closer Eli could see that they were small lanterns set outside along the path to guide them to the cottage. Just a few moments longer and they passed a small oak grove… just on the other side was the cottage. It was small but beautiful, almost the whole front of the cottage was covered in honeysuckle vines… she could smell them as they approached. Moonflower bushes lined the exterior walls and the path up to the house. Their blooms were shimmering in the moonlight. "It's beautiful…" she murmured as she gave him a soft kiss on the neck. Fili smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead as they walked down the path. They finally reached the door, he shifted her in his arms so he could open the latch… she thought it was sweet that he was going to carry her over the threshold. He stepped inside and slowly lowered her to the ground as they looked around the inside of the cottage. Several candles had been lit around the room giving it a golden glow. It was all open, there was a small kitchen area and a table to sit at. There was a door to the left that probably led to an attached bath and washroom. The entire second half of the cottage was devoted to the sleeping area… there was an incredibly large bed against the far wall. Eli found herself blushing just looking at the bed.

She pulled away from him and walked over to the small table, she reached up and began pulling out the pins that held her dogwood bloom wreath in place and put them on the table. While she was doing this Fili had taken his cloak and surcoat off and laid them over the back of one of the chairs. He placed his circlet on the table next to her pins before wandering into the kitchen area to look at the provisions the elves had left them. Eli watched him as he looked at several bottles of wine that were on the little counter, he looked very handsome in his loose-fitting white linen shirt and black breeches. Even with all of her nervousness that ache was starting to become very noticeable again. She finished taking her pins out and sat the wreath on the table and continued to unbind her hair. The awkward shyness she felt was palpable, Fili had to be feeling it too, she thought. So unlike this morning… but that was different, there were no expectations at the beginning of that. This tension between them was weighing heavy on her… things would not be right between them until this first time was behind them. Eli finished letting her hair down and ran her fingers through it. She took a deep calming breath hoping to gather some courage before she started walking towards her husband. Fili startled when she reached his side, without a word she pulled the wine bottle from his hands and sat it on the counter before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight. They just stood there holding each other for a long time.

"I don't want this to feel forced… I want it to feel like it did this morning when we almost… did things," she said softly as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"I want that as well," Fili admitted, his hand rubbing small circles on her back. "Let's just get ready… it has been a long day. Nothing needs to happen tonight… we have a fortnight before we have to leave here." Eli found his words reassuring… nothing needs to happen tonight, they had plenty of time… no need to rush she told herself.

"Thank you…" she said quietly. Even though she ached for him and very much wanted to be with him tonight, his words made her feel less pressured. Fili pulled away slightly, he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. He pulled away and smiled, she noticed that he seemed visibly relieved as well.

"Anything for my beautiful wife…" he said before he leaned down and kissed her again. Eli found that she liked it very much when he called her his wife. She pulled away slightly and looked up at him… Eli reached a hand up and ran her fingers over his clean shaven cheek before leaning up to give him a loving kiss. "I've noticed you keep doing that…" he said as he gave her a boyish grin. "Is my shaven cheek that enticing?" he said with a soft chuckle. Eli gave him a mischievous smirk, she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips then left a trail of kisses across his shaven cheek until she reached his ear.

"I find it very enticing my husband… I find myself unable to control myself," she whispered in his ear, making sure her lips grazed the tender flesh of his earlobe. "I just have to touch it…" she purred, Fili groaned as he leaned into her. Eli giggled and pulled away. She meant to run into the washroom after teasing him but Fili was too quick and grabbed her arm causing her giggles to turn into a squeal as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against the wall. Eli's laughter was silenced by Fili's lips as he kissed her hard drawing a whimper from her. Perhaps she should not have teased him but she hardly regretted it now as he fervently kissed her. Gone were the thoughts of getting ready and taking their time. For several minutes the passion built higher and higher, Fili grew bolder with his mouth and his hands… He caressed her in places only a lover would dare, his hands taking advantage of the silkiness of the dress while his mouth and tongue found new ways to draw deep guttural moans from her. Eli was completely overwhelmed by these new sensations and what they did to her body. The only one cohesive thought she had was that she did not want him to stop. Her body was past the point of stopping, her need for him was too great.

Fili broke the kiss finally, they were both breathless… the look in his eyes made her tremble. It was a look she had only seen flicker by at times only to be quelled… not today. Without saying a word he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Eli was full of anticipation when he lowered her feet to the floor next to the bed. Fili pulled her close… his hands glided slowly up her back until he reached the buttons of her gown. Eli's breath hitched as his fingers unbuttoned the top of her dress… He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly as he started to pull the dress away from her shoulders. She felt her cheeks warm as the dress started to slide down only to catch on the lace chemise she wore underneath. His fingers pulled the straps to the chemise aside before he started kiss down her neck… stopping occasionally to lightly nibble or suck on her neck. Eli bit her lip as her head fell back, she arched her back pressing her chest into him as she succumbed to his attentions. He languidly kissed the sensitive skin below her ear causing her to moan loudly as her fingers tangled in his hair in her attempts to pull him closer. Her whole body felt like it was on fire as she trembled in his arms. Eli gasped when his soft lips found their way to her earlobe. She shuddered and moaned as she was overcome with pleasure when his lips started to slowly travel up the side of her ear.

"Fili…" she whimpered as the trembling intensified... Fili worked his way to the top of her ear then he started to suck on the pointy tip. Something inside of her shattered and a wave of ecstasy claimed her…Eli cried out as a tremor shook her entire body, her knees completely gave out as a pleasure greater than any she had ever experienced before shot through her. Fili had caught her and pressed her tightly against him as she writhed in his arms unable to control the spasms that quaked throughout her body. She clung to him for several minutes, his white shirt balled up in her fists as her breath came out in pants, her face was flushed and her eyes heavily dilated. When she looked up at Fili she thought she saw a green light about him… but her mind was muddled, she couldn't think straight and quickly dismissed it. The desire she felt before had been amplified after the pleasure he just given her, it was all she could focus on.

"How…" was all she managed to say, her breathing was still erratic. Fili's lips curled in a proud smirk.

"That worked better than I hoped," he said before he leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, she could tell by his voice he was very pleased with himself.

"You are a wicked man…" she moaned as Fili kissed his way back to her lips. She had just now realized that her gown had slid the rest of the way to the floor and had pooled at her feet. Fili was still clothed while she stood there in nothing but her chemise… it hardly seemed fair. "I think you have me at a disadvantage husband… you are far too clothed." Eli brought her hands up to his chest, she wanted to feel the soft curls and thick muscles that lay hidden under his shirt. She started to sensually kiss him, Eli was so enflamed with desire that her kisses were full of passion. Her nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, pushing it back over his shoulders as she pressed her body into him. Fili moaned into the kiss as soon as her hands started to glide over his chest and stomach. She broke the kiss and pulled away slightly so she could watch as her hands travelled across his body. The tips of her fingers slowly traced around the taunt muscles on his chest, they carefully exploring the ridges and firm knots on his stomach. She leaned into him, enjoying the feeling of his soft curls as they brushed against her sensitive skin. Her caresses were soon followed by her lips as she began to tenderly kiss his neck only to continue down to his chest. Fili gasped when her fingers started to trace that line of hair leading down into his breeches, his hands quickly came up and grabbed hers.

"Stop…" he rasped, as his trembling hands held hers in place. His breath was ragged as he pulled her hands back up to his chest and held them there as he leaned forward and claimed her lips once again. Fili slowly guided her to the bed, discarding his shirt in the process. His kisses were much more urgent now, his lips and hands were leaving a trail of fire across her skin. The chemise lost its battle with Fili's fingers, its delicate straps broken, leaving her chest completely exposed. Eli pulled away, her arms automatically coming up to cover herself as her cheeks burned. Fili gently grasped her hands and started to slowly pull her arms away.

"You are so beautiful…" he said softly. "Don't hide away from me…" his voice was a murmur as he pulled her too him. Eli shuddered at the feeling of his bare chest against hers, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as they kissed. Her body trembled each time Fili would glide his hands down her sides, his thumbs just grazing her breasts. Everything started to happen faster… their control was in tatters. Fili's hands seemed to be everywhere… Eli just held on tight to him, she was far too lost in the moment to do much else. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and lifted her up onto the bed, he pulled her up in the bed, leaning heavily on her as his mouth ravished hers… after a few lengthy moments he pulled away. He took a step back and quickly took off his boots, he fumbled with his belt and breeches before he crawled into bed next to her. They just laid there for a moment staring at each other, Eli reached her hand out and ran her fingers over his dimpled cheek again causing Fili tremble and sigh. He pulled her fingers to his lips and gently kissed them… Fili's eyes were filled with longing as he gazed at her. She knew her own eyes reflected the same need.

"Make love to me Fili…" she said softy as she reached for him… she could wait no longer. Any control Fili may have had was completely gone now. He sat back and pulled down his briefs and helped Eli remove her remaining undergarments. His warm hands slowly started to caress her body again, every sensation was heightened now. The roughness of his calloused hands sent shivers down her spine as they grazed her most sensitive areas. Fili bent down and capture her lips… each kiss seemed to be full of more passion than the last. Eli felt dizzy... she closed her eyes and felt herself drown in a utopia of sensations caused by his hands on her body. Her breaths were coming out in pants before he was done with her breasts, the burning at her core was almost painful. "Please Fili… I need you," she pleaded. It almost felt like a divine torture, her body was quivering… there were too many sensations. Fili gave her an unsure look but she quickly quelled any uncertainties he may have had when she sat up and pulled him to her.

Their kisses were frantic at this point, need was driving them as she laid back pulling Fili on top of her. She no longer worried about the pain, all she wanted was to feel him in the most intimate of ways. Fili broke the kiss, he stared into her eyes while he struggled to catch his breath. She saw it in his eyes too, there was no need for words. Fili shifted slightly as he got himself in to position. Their eyes were locked as he slowly started to enter her. Eli winced slightly at the discomfort as her body resisted the intrusion. She teetered in between pain and pleasure as he continued to push inside of her. Fili was trembling as he tried to maintain control, the taunt muscles in his chest and arms bulged under the strain and were quickly covered with a light sheen of sweat. There was a brief moment of sharp pain that caused her to grit her teeth, her eyes started to water. It passed and was replaced by an ache and a strange feeling of rawness as Fili continued to push forward until he was completely inside her. "Just stay like this for a few moments…" she said, her voice had gone hoarse. Fili nodded and relaxed his arms, he bent down and nuzzled her neck before he started to gently kiss and suck on the delicate skin causing her to gasp.

"I love you…" he whispered softly into her ear. Eli wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"I love you my husband," she said as tears welled up in her eyes. "Kiss me…" she said, her voice was barely above a whisper. Fili kissed her passionately as he started to slowly rock back and forth. Eli moaned as new sensations began to overshadow the rawness she felt. She noticed the room had darkened, there seem to be an odd green tint to the remaining candlelight but stopped caring about the candles when a wave a pleasure consumed her attention. The rocking became more pronounced, Fili's breathing became more erratic and Eli became more vocal as her pleasure grew. Things escalated, everything became frantic… their cries and moans were echoing in the small cottage as the bed shook and squeaked. Eli felt like she was on the brink of shattering again as the pleasure amplified. Fili cried out, his thrusts becoming faster and harder… Eli could only hold on as his passion peaked. He leaned forward quickly, his mouth clasped on to her ear and her world exploded. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her, she called out his name over and over as she thrashed beneath him. A deep moan broke from her lips… she clawed at his back as she desperately tried to cling to him as the intense pleasure overwhelmed her. Fili's strong arms held her down as the spasms slowly abated. His own movements grew wilder, he yelled her name as he thrust one last time before he planet his seed in her… he then collapsed on top of her, his heavy breaths mirroring her own. They laid there for a long time tangled in each other's arms, neither wanting to move. Eli was still trembling… her whole body reeling from what she had experienced. Fili pulled himself up on his arms and stroked her cheek with his thumb, he smiled lovingly at her then his eyes turned serious.

"You do not know how long I have wished for this day…" he said before he leaned down and tenderly kissed her. "I have truly been blessed by the Valar… they have given me the most beautiful woman in Middle Earth to love for the rest of my life," he said, his voice full of emotion. "I am thankful for every moment I am with you. I love you Eli… forever," he said softly, his lips brushed over her before he kissed her… all of his love seemed to flow through that kiss, her heart ached at his words. Eli felt the tears trickle from the corner of her eyes as she returned his kiss. She broke the kiss and brought her hand up to caress his cheek.

"All of those years when I was alone I would despair… I thought my life was some type of cruel joke, that I was being punished by being so small," she said quietly. Fili shook his head and was about to speak when she pressed her finger to his lips. "Then I met you and I realized I wasn't being punished at all… The Valar had blessed me too… they had made me little just for you," she said as she smiled softly at him, her fingers gently caressing his cheek. "I love you Fili… for eternity." She kissed him lovingly, her heart was so full she felt that it might burst. Their tender love-filled kisses lingered, it was evident to both of them how strongly their love bonded them to each other. Fili slowly rolled off of her, his arm pulling her with him… she rested her head on his chest as he cradled her body to his. Eli sighed, she had never felt as content as she did right now. Fili's fingers lazily grazing along her skin leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. She found herself dozing in his arms… almost all of the candles have gone out. Fili leaned up to reach for the blanket and winced.

"Fili what's the matter?" she asked as she pulled herself up.

"My back… I didn't notice it before," he said as he leaned forward. "Can you see anything?" he asked. Eli sat up and gently leaned him forward so she could see his back. Her hand flew to her mouth… all across his back was a series of scratches. It looked like he was attacked by some animal… realization set in on what happened and she gave Fili a horrified look.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't know… I didn't mean to hurt you," she babbled as tears started to well up in her eyes. Fili pulled her onto his lap and into an embrace as he tried to calm her.

"What is it?" he asked as he rubbed her back.

"I scratched you…" she said miserably. "A lot…" She looked down at her nails and saw that they were bloodied. Fili started laughing. She pulled away and glared at him. "I don't think this is funny." Fili continued to laugh as he pulled her back into his arms.

"So that's the beast…" he mused, as he hugged her tighter and nuzzled her neck.

"Beast? What are you talking about?" she said angrily as she turned away.

"Last night the elves from Lorien let me know a little secret... They told me just how sensitive a female elves ears are," he said just before he leaned over and nibbled on her earlobe causing her to shudder and moan. "They also warned me saying that if I did it too much to beware of the beast…" he said as he continued to nip at her ear. "I guess I did it a bit too much," he said held her tight as she tried to pull away.

"You are a wicked man to use that against me," she said, her voice full irritation and embarrassment. "It is completely unfair that you have such sway over me when we make love." Fili chuckled nuzzled her neck just below her ear, she couldn't help but shiver. "That's not helping…" she said as she pouted. He leaned forward and grabbed the blanket before pulling her down on the bed with him.

"I promise to help you find something just as formidable to use on me," he said with a smirk as he covered them up. "We'll start first thing in the morning," he said as he pulled her close. Eli couldn't help but laugh.

"That is very generous of you husband," she quipped. "And how long do you think it will take us to find this 'something'?" she asked. Fili kissed the top of her head.

"Oh I don't know… we'll look several times a day. It could take weeks… maybe years before we find it," he speculated. Eli laughed and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"I'm sure…" she said dryly. "Until this infamous 'something' is found the ears are off limits…" Fili snorted causing Eli to whack him on the chest. "I'm serious…"

"We'll see if you feel the same way in the morning my love," he said playfully. Eli was about to protest when he leaned down and silenced her with a kiss. The kiss lingered for a few moments, Eli forgot what she was going to say and found herself stifling a yawn. "Good night my wife," Fili said softly as he shifted and pulled her closer.

"Good night my wicked husband," she murmured as she snuggled into his chest. It was only a few moments later before sleep claimed them both.

sooOoo


	23. Chapter 23 – Dilemmas

**Authors Note****: ** Thanks for all the great reviews for ch.22! As I said that is not my forte but I gave it best effort. I'm not going to go full lemon in this story… I feel if I did that it would detract from the story. So on our last stages of time in Rivendell the next few chapters will be plot movers and Kili/Laurwyn fluff while Fili and Eli are on their 'honeymoon'. Monster 5k+ chapters will be rarer until we get in heavy adventure/drama plots where it's not easy to split chapters. I've started a deviant art site (link in profile) for those interested where I'll note things in the journal/blog other (like chapter delays). Thanks for reading and thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!

-O-

**Chapter 23 – Dilemmas **

**Gandalf**

"Anything?" he asked Elrond. The elven lord glared at him as he closed the leather tome and sat it on the growing pile on the table.

"No…" Elrond said with a heavy sigh. "As I have said before we started on this futile venture… Eliana is unique so it will be exceptionally unlikely that we are going to find anything similar documented in these records." Gandalf sat back in his chair and sighed. They have been going through books for two days with no luck… they could not find any new information on Narvi's rings or any reference to orbs of light. The only thing that they did know for sure was that the binding ritual was performed correctly, the moon runes on their hands was testament to that.

"This is maddening! I feel like I am missing something…" the old wizard grumbled and pulled out his pipe. "Has Galadriel been successful?" he asked as he packed some Shire pipe-weed into the pipe bowl. Elrond got up from the oak table and walked to the window of his study.

"No… and I do not anticipate that she will," Elrond said thoughtfully as he gazed out the window. Gandalf observed elf lord for a few moments as he puffed on his pipe. Elrond had been unusually resistant to delve deeper into what happened the other night at the wedding. He did not want to research the tomes for information which was unusual nor did he want to question Fili and Eliana about had occurred.

"Galadriel's mirror has been reliable in the past… the mirror's cloudiness is probably more due to her emotional state than anything else. Why are you so cynical as of late my friend? You were hardly optimistic to examine the tomes… you are not one to become discouraged so easily," Gandalf said as he watched his friend as he tried to get a better understanding of what the elf lord was thinking. Elrond glanced at him with a raised eyebrow and smirked.

"You misinterpret my indifference for discouragement… We will not find what you are looking for because we are not supposed to. I choose not to believe anything to the contrary so I can hardly be discouraged with something I have accepted as a fact," Elrond said pragmatically before turning his gaze back to the window. Gandalf huffed, his irritation with the elf intensifying.

"How can you be sure we are not supposed to find anything? We should not give up so easily!" he said as he glowered at Elrond, he reached over and grabbed another book from a nearby pile on the table. He flipped it open and started to turn the pages in irritation.

"You were there and saw what I did Mithrandir… you can deny it and continue to bury you nose in these tomes but it is a wasted effort. That was no unintentional consequence… those orbs had a very specific purpose, unknown to us but not to those who weave the web. We were guided by the Valar through Galadriel to prepare what was necessary… nothing more. Our task is done for now… if the Valar require anything else we will be called upon to assist once again," Elrond said calmly as he walked to the cabinet and poured each of them a glass of wine, he carried them to the table. "So… stop worrying," he said with a smile as he handed Gandalf a glass. The wizard took a long drink from his wine glass before sitting it on the table. He rubbed his brow with his hands and sighed.

"My apprehension is not so easily quelled… I cannot just wait for instruction…" he mumbled wearily. "I feel there is more to this than saving the dwarven race… there is something not sitting right with this whole thing but I do not know what it is," Gandalf complained. "Do not pretend that you do not sense a change in them after the orbs had joined with them… it is there lurking beneath the surface, faint and elusive and completely unknown to me." Gandalf gave the elf lord a hard look. "It does not bother you to have this mystery unanswered?" Elrond frowned and sat back down at the table, his ancient eyes carrying sympathy for his old friend.

"I will not deny that it has peaked my curiosity but that is where I leave it. You have forgotten your place my friend… we follow the will of the Valar, not our own and we do not question theirs. What I sense in the small elf maidens and the dwarven brothers is not evil… shadow has not touched them. We are not privy to every whim of the Valar, we may never know their full intentions are regarding Eliana and the others," Elrond said as he laid his hand on Gandalf's arm. "Let it go for now… do not trouble yourself over the events that happened at the wedding and let things be," entreated Elrond. The old wizard muttered under his breath about the elves and their simple wisdom before taking another drink of wine.

"Fine… I will do ask you ask," Gandalf groused. "I will expect Galadriel to keep checking the mirror though… perhaps the Valar will share more with us soon." Elrond smiled at him which just annoyed Gandalf more.

"I do not think Galadriel will put her mirror away any time soon," Elrond said with a chuckle. "If you are this flustered over lack of information about the other night, imagine how upset she is with a cloudy mirror?" Gandalf snorted… true, Galadriel must be beside herself with worry over her niece and if she isn't then Celeborn will be most persistent in reminding her to check. "Besides Saruman and the others will be here in a fortnight we have much to discuss of greater importance." Gandalf nodded, in the correspondence Saruman sent he said he had new information to share with them. It did not sit well with the wizard… the shadow in the east was growing. The conditions in Mirkwood were getting increasing worse, evil creatures had overrun large parts of the forest… giant spiders had desecrated much of the life. The powers of the Necromancer were also growing… he knew who hid behind that ruse but the others in the council were not so easily convinced.

"Who will be attending this Council?" Gandalf asked as he drew his thoughts away from the shadow.

"Círdan and Glorfindel will be joining us… the rest you already knew. They will be arriving in a few days from Grey Havens," Elrond said as he sipped his wine. Círdan! This is unexpected but perhaps advantageous, thought the wizard. The elf lord gave Gandalf a knowing look. "I do not think Círdan will hold the information you seek old friend but I have no doubt that it will amuse him to be asked." Gandalf scowled at him. It would not be easy to ask Círdan about Eliana's wedding. The ancient elf was one of the oldest beings in Middle Earth and because of that he was one of the most peculiar.

"Amuse him it might… if there are answers to be found then Círdan would the one to have them. Although I must admit I dread asking him… he treats me as if I am some bumbling child," the Istari complained. Elrond laughed and shook his head.

"We are all bumbling children to Círdan… need I remind you he was one of the _awoken_ near Cuiviénen? As one of the first elves our lives are fairly trivial to him… but do not despair my friend, the joining of the races may entice him. He may even answer your questions if it pleases him," Elrond chuckled. The wizard scowled, the elf lord's amusement was not welcomed. Gandalf sighed and emptied his wine glass. He just hoped that Círdan didn't embarrass him this time by patting him on the head like a child again.

ooOoo

**Kili**

It was the third day since the wedding and it seemed strange to be away from his brother for so long. He couldn't remember any time in the past where they had been separated for more than a day. Now it would be at least four more days until he saw him again… this wouldn't wait until then. He needed his brother's council in the most grievous way… and of course he was not available. Why did this have to happen now? They were in the middle of a quest… his brother had just gotten married and they were going to leave this elven city soon… so why now? Why did she have to come into his life at this particular time? Why did he have to pull her out of that bush and dance with her? He could have walked away after apologizing but he didn't… he didn't want to. He had liked her from the moment she had smiled at him… her giggles were like music to his ears and she was so full of life, always excited. Her enthusiasm for some of the simplest thing made him smile… he always felt like there was stupid grin plastered on his face when he was around her. It was embarrassing for him to be this enthralled with a woman… it was always the opposite for him. Dwarf girls would come to him, he never had to work for the affections of any woman… until Laurwyn came along.

Kili drew his bow back and shot another arrow into the target. His quiver was nearly empty, he didn't care…he just shot one arrow after another as he tried to sort out his thoughts. He had another dream about her last night… every night since the wedding he has dreamt of her, it made him yearn for her more. They had danced every dance at the wedding… just like he promised her he would. It was one of the best nights of his life… he was able to hold her in his arms nearly the entire evening. Now that the wedding festivities were over he has barely seen her and if he wanted, he couldn't hold her in his arms so easily as the other night… that wouldn't be proper. It was a horrible torture… after having her so close then to only just see her in passing now…. The memory of her body next to his as they danced was far too vivid for him. In fact, it felt like he was going mad at times… all his stubborn brain chose to focus on was Laurwyn… He would constantly wonder what her lips tasted like… he had not even kissed her yet, just on her hand and cheek, yet he was completely entranced by her.

"You know laddie… you're going to have to fix the fletching on half of those arrows," Balin chided as he walked past. Kili lowered his bow and glanced at the old dwarf in confusion. Balin smirked at him and pointed at the target with his pipe. "Too tight of a grouping…" Kili looked at the target again and cursed under his breath. He had shot almost his entire quiver into space on the target no wider than his hand… no doubt damaging several of the arrows. He squeezed his eyes closed and rubbed his brow for a moment before letting out another string of curses that had Balin chuckling. "My, my… someone is out of sorts," commented the old dwarf. Kili glared at him and shoved his bow into the elder dwarf's hands before stomping to the target. Balin followed along behind him softly chuckling all the way. "Is it your brother's nuptials and absence that's bothering you lad? I know it was hard on Dwalin after I married." Kili started to gently pull the arrows out of the target as he half listened to Balin.

"What? No… it's not Fili's absence that's bothering me although I do wish that I could speak with him," Kili muttered absently as he examined the fletching on one of his arrows before putting it back in his quiver. Balin gave him an appraising look as he puffed on his pipe.

"Then it's that pretty blond elf maiden that you had on your arm the other night?" Balin surmised. Kili sighed and put another arrow in his quiver. He looked at the old dwarf and nodded… perhaps Balin could help him since his brother was not here.

"I'm fairly certain that she's driving me mad…" Kili grumbled as he ran his thumb over the torn fletching before leaning the arrow against the target. Balin chuckled and patted Kili on the back.

"All women drive men mad… what is this particular maiden doing that has you in such a state?" Balin asked. Kili looked up and sighed.

"She's not doing anything… in fact, I have no idea what she's doing. I have not really seen her since the night of the wedding. For all I know she could be packing to leave here to journey back to Lorien…" Kili said miserably as he yanked an arrow from the target. "I don't know what I'm doing… she's an elf and soon she'll be on the other side of the Misty Mountains and I may never see her again." Just the thought of her leaving and never seeing her again made his heart despair. Balin gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You care for her…" he said, then he chuckled. "It was bound to happen eventually although your mother and I thought a babe would come first." Kili gave him an outraged look.

"I have been nothing but honorable with Lady Laurwyn!" he said indignantly as he glared at the old dwarf. Balin laughed.

"With the Lady Laurwyn yes but back home in the Blue Mountain you had quite a reputation for yourself… while not as grand as your uncles it was still noted and quite an embarrassment to your mother," Balin scolded as he crossed his arms. Kili looked away… he was well aware of his reputation back home, it used to be something he was proud of and would brag about. Now he wished it wouldn't have happened… everyone knew about it, Laurwyn would find out. This was getting more complicated and hopeless the more her thought about it.

"I've screwed up haven't I?" Kili said as he ran his hand through his hair. "There really is no point in pursuing this… is there?" Fili had always warned him, but he never listened to his brother… he always wanted to be more like Uncle Thorin. Kili almost wanted to laugh at the irony of it all… it was probably his uncle's womanizing that kept Eliana from ever considering him. Now it was the same for him… if Laurwyn knew about his past she'd want nothing to do with him.

"Oh I don't know lad… to some women that matters and to others it doesn't. It's hard to say, it could go either way," Balin said thoughtfully. "What exactly are your intentions towards the Lady Laurwyn?" His intentions? He hadn't really thought that completely out… he was still at the part of just wanting to spend time with her.

"I'm not really sure… I just want to spend time with her because it makes me happy when I do," Kili said, his voice full of uncertainty. "Haven't thought far past that other than kissing her…" he admitted. Balin's eyebrow raised and he gave him a curious look.

"So this isn't about just bedding the girl?" he asked, Kili noted his voice sounded surprised… he found that insulting. Did they all think he was that deplorable?

"No it's not," he said resentfully. "I am capable of actually wanting more than a one night between the sheets."

"Well… why don't your court the girl then?" Balin asked, his lip curled into a slight grin.

"I've never courted a woman in my life… I wouldn't even know where to begin," Kili said unhappily. "She probably would reject me if she knew about the other girls back home anyway." If the women of his past didn't scare her away, he just knew he'd make a fool out of himself if he tried to court her. Courting leads to marriage… is that what he truly wanted? Is she the one he'd want to spend the rest of his life with? She was so unlike any dwarf woman he had been with… Laurwyn was soft, delicate but had a will of iron. On more than one occasion she had put him in his place… deservingly so. She was beautiful… there was no denying that, his fingers twitched at the thought of touching her curly golden tresses. Her joy was contagious, just being in her presence lightened his heart. Could he love her? Did he already? Kili was never one to put much emphasis on love… his brother was the hopeless romantic, not him. But still… he couldn't help but find himself wondering about the giggling elf maiden… she had consumed his thoughts and his dreams.

"I might be able to help you with that laddie… I courted my Evalyn for two years. There isn't much that I don't know about courting after that!" Balin said with a laugh. "I was so surprised when she finally agreed to marry me that I made her repeat herself four times."

"Two years? Is that normal?" Kili asked in horror… two years is an eternity! "Didn't you get discouraged?" Balin smiled and shook his head.

"I would have courted her for a decade if that is what it would have taken to make her my wife," Balin said as he smiled fondly while remembering his wife. "If you feel that she is worth it… you'll do whatever it takes, wait as long as it takes for her to be yours. How long did your brother wait?" Balin asked with a knowing smirk. Kili snorted.

"I lack my brother's patience but apparently not his preference where small elven maidens are concerned," Kili joked. He squared his shoulders and gave the old dwarf a determined look. "If you are willing to help me I will try to court her and hopefully she will not dismiss me in a fit of laughter." Balin chuckled and patted Kili on the back.

"I think you will be fine. Get the rest of your arrows and let's get started… you don't have much time and you need to make an exceptional impression," the old dwarf said as he tapped out his pipe. Kili quickly gathered his arrows and met up with Balin who had started to walk back towards the market.

"Ok what do we start with first?" Kili said eagerly. Balin handed him back his bow and regarded him for a moment.

"First you need to clean up… shave and braid your hair," noted Balin as he kept walking. Kili reached up and felt his chin, there was some stubble, it had started to grow back some from his last shave.

"Why should I shave? I've hardly got any stubble…" he whined. Balin rolled his eyes.

"Women like a beard or no beard… not uneven patches of prickly coarse hair. I saw how she looked at you at the wedding… try to maintain that look," he instructed. Kili groaned, he had hoped that he would not be able to grow it out.

"What else?" he said less enthused.

"Can you write poetry? Sing?" the dwarf asked. Kili shook his head.

"If I did either she'd be halfway back to Lorien by morning…" Kili said sadly. The old dwarf gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry lad… we'll figure it out," he said as they walked to the marketplace. Kili nodded but couldn't help but start to feel knots form in his stomach as he followed the old dwarf through the marketplace.

ooOoo


	24. Chapter 24 – Lessons in courting

**Authors Note****: ** Sorry this is a bit late… it's still technically Wednesday… in the States anyway. Fridays will probably be posted later in the day as well. This is probably a bit different that a few folks expected the courtship to begin but I think any other way would have put Kili too far off character than how I've written him so far. Hope you like it and thanks to all new folks that are following/favorite the story since Monday. Thank you for all of the reviews! Keep them coming!

-O-

**Chapter 24 – Lessons in courting**

**Kili**

His hands were sweating… all he could think about was that his sweating hands were wilting the lilies. He had to keep reminding himself that the stems were wrapped in paper… they would be fine, except that the paper would have a big wet hand mark on it... great. Kili was in agony. He had listened to Balin's advice… he shaved and had Dori braid his hair. The mirror told him that he looked like a very respectable dwarf prince… not as finely dressed as he was at the wedding but very respectable none the less. Yet with all his stately clothing and tidy braids he still felt as though he should be dressed in the bright mismatch colors of a fool… for that is how he felt. His hand absently reached down and touched the necklace in his pocket. A courtship gift… Balin helped him purchase it, the old dwarf put on his monocle and inspected the sapphire stone for what seemed like hours… the crafty old dwarf got him a more than fair price for the necklace. The elven merchant was not use to a customer that could point out the tiniest of flaws and was happy to get them out of his store. Kili hoped that she would like it, the color of the stone reminded him of her eyes.

He had gone to Lady Arwen's rooms to find that Laurwyn was not there, she had gone with Lady Arwen to the gardens to have tea with the Lady Galadriel. When he had heard where she was he almost gave up on this ill-fated venture then… but something Balin had said stuck with him… _"If you feel that she is worth it… you'll do whatever it takes…" _Kili took a deep breath and started down the hallway that led to the garden doors. He mentally chided himself along the way, he was being a coward he told himself. She is a woman not a hoard of orcs, there is no reason for this baseless fear. Still no matter how much he tried to reassure himself he was afraid… he didn't want to mess this up and lose her.

The doors were looming in the distance, he felt his gait falter as he approached them. He paused for a moment to take a deep breath and gather his courage. This was so much more difficult without his brother here to encourage him… it wasn't until now that he realized just how much he had relied on his brother for things like this. Somewhat renewed in his purpose he started to walk towards the doors again, he pulled them open and stepped out on to the smooth stones of the path that lead into the gardens. He took a few purposeful steps down the path when he heard Laurwyn giggle carried on the wind. Kili felt his heart pound in his chest and the knot in his stomach twist. She was somewhere on the northern side of the hedge row that divided the gardens into sections. He slowly approached the tall hedge, he was careful to be as quiet as possible so he would not draw attention to himself. The voices grew louder the closer to the foliage he came, it was apparent that they were just on the other side of the tall green wall.

"… It truly was a beautiful wedding. Eliana was radiant… the dress she had chosen was perfect for her," he heard a woman say. Kili was fairly certain it was Lady Arwen.

"I admit that I was upset when she refused the dress we had picked out for her… but after seeing her in the one she had chosen I knew she had made the right choice," an older woman said. Kili rolled his eyes at the topic of the conversation.

"Well… I highly doubt that dress survived the wedding night," his mother said with a laugh. His mother? Oh great, Kili thought. Of course she would be here… just great. Wait… what did she just say?

"Dis! That is so scandalous," said the older woman with shocked laughter, the other women giggled.

"Well it's the truth! My son had pined for her for seventy years… I'd be surprised if he's let her out of the bedroom since their wedding night," his mother said as she laughed. Kili was shocked… his mother talked like that? The other woman laughed with his mother, he could hear Laurwyn's giggles among the laughter. That little minx, he thought. Perhaps she wasn't as innocent as he thought… The laughter calmed rather quickly and he could hear the clinking of plates and a few muffled 'thank you's'. They must have just been served lunch, he thought.

"What are we going to do with that dress Grandmother?" Lady Arwen asked after a few moments of silence.

"I thought we'd give it to Laurwyn if she wanted it," said the older woman, Kili knew who it was since Arwen addressed her as grandmother.

"Oh… it is very beautiful, but I couldn't accept it," Laurwyn said, Kili couldn't help but notice the sadness in her voice.

"Of course you can dear… you helped with the sizing. Just keep it for when you get married in the future," Lady Galadriel said dismissively.

"I would prefer you took it back to Lorien with you… I'm sure one of my sisters will need it before me," said Laurwyn, there was a bit of an edge to her voice that he wasn't used to hearing.

"I am sorry Laurwyn… I just assumed that after the way you danced with Prince Kili all evening that you two were getting closer, perhaps courting," Lady Galadriel said apologetically.

"No… he only danced with me because he was obliged to. He had said he would because he felt bad for deceiving me when we first met," Laurwyn said disappointedly. "He has been respectful and polite, I don't think he likes me in the way you are implying." Kili felt his mouth go dry and the knots in his stomach twist tighter. How could she think he would only dance with her because of that? It was his idea, she didn't coerce him into it… Laurwyn is so beautiful and fun who wouldn't want to spend a night dancing with her? He thought he had done everything right, treated her respectfully… even reverently at times. Why didn't she understand that he treated her that way because she was special to him?

"You're a beautiful woman Laurwyn… I'm sure Prince Kili 's attentions at the wedding feast were not due to an obligation," said Lady Arwen, her voice soft and sympathetic. Then he heard his mother make a snorting sound.

"You are definitely mistaken Laurwyn… my son has never been able to resist a pretty girl. He must be upset over his brother's wedding," his mother said. "Or else he would have been his normal overly charming self." Kili felt his anger rise at the suggestion in his mother's words… her opinion obvious. His mother didn't think he could care about a woman enough to treat her respectfully. Sure there had been a couple incidents in his past where he may have broken a few hearts but he was younger then… people can change, they can grow up.

"I'm sorry Dis but your son is nothing like what you described him… he has been only been courteous to me. Either you are wrong about him, since you are his mother and know him best that is unlikely. Or he has no interest in me what so ever… which is what I expect to be the case," Laurwyn said unhappily. Oh Laurwyn… you have no idea how wrong you are, Kili thought. He wondered what his mother had told her about him… it couldn't have been anything good.

"I know my son was a bit of a wolf back home and that he can be a bit dense at times but Kili does have a good heart," his mother said. Oh thanks for the endearing comments Mother, Kili thought angrily… his speculation over what she had told Laurwyn confirmed. "I'll talk to him…find out what is going on and make some suggestions…"

"Please don't," Laurwyn snapped at his mother, surprising Kili. "He's a grown man he can make his own decisions… and how humiliating would it be for me to know the only reason why he is with me is because he was scolded by his mother to do so." Kili quickly covered his mouth with his hand, he almost laughed out loud hearing Laurwyn talk to his mother like that. "Anyway… soon I'll be going back to my sisters in Lorien and Kili will be going to Erebor," she said solemnly. "Nothing would become of it either way… just bad timing really," she said with a sad laugh. Kili hated hearing Laurwyn unhappy, it really bothered him when she was not joyful and giggling… it made his heart feel heavy. She was wrong… something would come of it. He felt his resolve strengthen… he didn't feel so nervous as before.

"I'm sorry Laurwyn… when I get something in my head that I think is a good idea then I start pushing. I forget sometimes that matters of the heart shouldn't be forced," he heard his mother say. "I won't say anything if you don't want me to." Kili almost laughed bitterly… of course she would, first chance she got. His mother couldn't help herself, she would involve herself in some way. Kili loved his mother but sometimes she was too overbearing… they were grown now, she needed to accept that. Especially with him… he wasn't a baby anymore, it was time for her to realize that.

"I will hold you too your word Dis," Laurwyn said seriously. "Can we talk about something else? I don't like being a topic for discussion," she said with a nervous giggle. Kili straightened his tunic and checked the flowers. Sorry Laurwyn… I'm sure after this they will be discussing it for a while, he thought. Kili started to purposely walk towards the end of the hedge row. He didn't know if it was his determination or his anger that had caused all of his jitters and nervousness to go away, either way he was glad. When he turned the corner he could see the scene he had been listening to for the past several minutes. Sitting at a carved wooden table was Lady Galadriel and her granddaughter Lady Arwen, they were facing him as he approached. His mother and Laurwyn could not see him, they were facing the other way. His eyes met the Lady Galadriel's and she gave him a knowing smile as he came to a stop at the side of the table nearest Laurwyn.

"My ladies…" he said with a bow. "Mother…" he said, with a thin smile and a curt nod. His mother gave him an odd somewhat startled look before clearing her throat.

"Kili… Did you need something?" she asked carefully, the confusion apparent in her voice. He wasn't really paying attention to his mother anymore, his eyes had locked on Laurwyn's… she was staring at him, her blue eyes were wide. "Kili?" Dis said expectantly. Kili pulled his eyes from Laurwyn and gave his mother an annoyed look.

"No Mother, I don't need anything," he said as he gave her a warning glare. "Not from you…" he muttered. The look of shock on his mother's face almost made him laugh, it was a mixture between shock and anger. Under normal circumstances he would never dare use that tone with her but after hearing what she said he was still very angry and a bit hurt. Kili knew at least she wouldn't yell or strike him here… later he was sure she would find him and it would not be pleasant. He turned his attentions back to Laurwyn who was looking at him with a dazed expression. Kili smiled gently at her before presenting her with the bouquet of pale pink lilies he had held behind his back. Laurwyn's eyes grew even wider when she saw the flowers in front of her. Kili felt some of his nervousness start to come back as he tried to gauge her reaction. "I – I thought you might like these," he said as he gave her a nervous grin. Her hand trembled when she reached for them. Their fingers lightly touched when she took them… Kili felt a curious warmth in his hand then, it moved up his arm before diminishing. Laurwyn's cheeks flushed as she held the flowers up to her nose, closing her eyes as she breathed in their scent.

"They're beautiful," she said softly as she slowly opened her eyes. Balin's words drifted through his mind, _"If she likes the flowers she'll listen to what you have to say lad… so choose the flower wisely."_ He knew by her reaction that he did make the right choice.

"I'm glad you like them…" he held out his hand to her. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?" he asked. Laurwyn's eyes widened again, she gave him an apprehensive look.

"I have to attend to Lady Arwen… I don't think that I will have time," she said hastily, her eyes darting between him and Lady Arwen. Kili felt disappointment start to fill him as he started to slowly retract his hand.

"That shouldn't be a problem…" Lady Galadriel said as she sat down her teacup. "Laurwyn you are relieved of you duties the rest of the day. I'm sure my granddaughter can manage on her own." Kili gave the elven lady a broad grin as he extended his hand again.

"Well… then I can't really refuse can I?" she said with a nervous giggle. She nervously looked up at him before timidly reaching out and placing her hand in his. He gently guided her from her chair and to the far side of the table.

"Oh Laurwyn…" Lady Arwen said. "Let me take your flowers back to the room, I will put them in water for you." Laurwyn reluctantly handed her the flowers before returning to Kili's side. He held his elbow out for her to wrap her hand around. He bowed his head at the women and happened a quick glance at his mother. He could still see the anger bubbling inside but there was also another emotion… she seemed almost proud. He dismissed it knowing full well the next time they were alone she would probably box his ears. Kili placed his hand gently over hers and started to leisurely walk with her away from the table. They walked through the gardens and talked about little things… he could tell she was nervous, she wasn't giggling nearly enough. His own anxiety was starting to slowly return as his anger dulled. There was an awkwardness between them that was not there before, it started to bother him more the closer to the small grouping of willow trees that he had planned to take her to.

"Laurwyn… would you like to sit over there by the trees?" he asked hoping that he kept the nervousness out of his voice. She glanced up at him, she looked unsure for a moment before nodding, Kili smiled at her and led her to a small bench.

"Ah… I have something to ask you," he said after they sat down. Laurwyn stared down at her hands, she looked nervous or afraid… he couldn't tell. Kili took a deep breath before proceeding, then he reached over and took hold of her hand. "Laurwyn… may I court you?" He held his breath as he waited for her answer.

"No…" she said softly. Kili felt like he had been punched in the stomach until Balin's words echoed in his mind. _"She could say no… don't lose your mind until she tells you why. And for Durin's sake don't grovel! If you start begging now she'll lead you around by the short and curlies the rest of your life!"_

"May I ask why?" he said, he couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice. Laurwyn gave him a pained look before staring back down at her hands.

"You are different now… all serious and proper," she said sadly. "Your mother told me stories about how you and your brother would play jokes on others and have fun. I thought that was how you normally acted… at least it seemed that way until you started being serious at the wedding." Kili was stunned… he didn't know what to say. He was acting this way because he thought that was what she would have wanted… everyone told him that he had to change if he ever wanted to find a girl to marry. Now that he did find her she didn't want him because he was acting just like everyone said he should.

"You liked me better when I wasn't proper?" he asked, his voice full of amazement.

"Well yes… if I wanted to be with a boring proper man there are many elves I could choose from," she said curtly. He stared at her for a moment before he started to laugh, Kili shook his head he couldn't believe this folly. Laurwyn crossed her arms and glared at him. "This is funny?" she asked tersely.

"I only acted proper because that's how everyone told me I should act… that you wouldn't take me seriously if I didn't," he continued to laugh… he noticed Laurwyn giving him a strange look. "I thought I was doing the right thing by being proper. The night I met you in that bush… I liked you, a lot. My affection for you has only grown… but you are an elven maiden… a lady, I didn't think you'd want some roguish dwarf asking for your favor," he laughed bitterly. Oh the irony… he finds the perfect woman for him and he messes it up trying to be the man everyone told him he should be.

"So… this is the act?" she said as she gestured at him. Kili nodded as he reached up and started to undo the braids on the side of his head.

"Yeah…" he said as his fingers deftly removed the beads and unraveled his hair. "I never braid my hair, shave or dress up… I think the wedding and today were the only time in at least four decades that I've worn any finery." He bent over and ruffled his hair before sitting up. "There much better…" he said, he noticed a faint blush on Laurwyn's cheeks before she looked away. "So what exactly did my mother tell you about me?" Laurwyn glanced at him and giggled nervously, her blush seemed to increase.

"Well… she said you were always in trouble," Laurwyn said as she looked down at her hands. "She told me about how you and your Uncle Thorin got in a fight at a tavern and you were cut with a bottle." Kili laughed as he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a long jagged scar.

"It wasn't just cut… I think he was trying to saw my arm off with it," he scooted closer and showed her his arm. Laurwyn gasped and her eyes grew large as she inspected his scar… moving closer so she could get a better look.

"Did it hurt?" she asked as she ran a finger over bumpy scar. Kili found her gentle touch very distracting.

"A little…" he said softly. Laurwyn raised her eyebrow at him. "Ok a lot… but I didn't really feel it until the next day after I sobered up." She giggled at his response. Kili was sitting close enough to smell her hair, the scent of honeysuckle filled his nose. "There were a lot of times like that with my uncle… he likes to get into fights a lot, I had to help him of course." Kili proceeded to tell her a few stories about tavern brawls his uncle had started. Laurwyn seemed enraptured by tavern tales and would giggle and clap her hands as he told his stories. The awkwardness had faded, he would have thought that it would be worse now but just telling her stories of his misadventures seemed to draw them together.

"Your mother said that you were shot with an arrow after you challenged another archer to a duel," she said as she gazed at him, her finger started tracing the scar on his arm again. He couldn't help but shiver at her touch… he didn't know if she was aware or not but touching a man like that was very sensual. He was having a hard time collecting his thoughts.

"Y – Yes…" he said then he cleared his throat. "I shot him in the shoulder and he shot me here…" he said as he pointed to an area just below his collar bone.

"May I see it?" she asked, her voice was low. Kili swallowed hard and nodded, he pulled down the neck of his tunic so she could see the puckered red scar. Laurwyn leaned close to get a better look, Kili found himself leaning into her. He couldn't help the sharp intake of breath that left his lips when her delicate fingers started to trace the arrow scar. Kili's heart was pounding in his chest, she was so close… it was maddening. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, pull her close and kiss her until neither of them could breathe. Laurwyn sat back slowly, her golden curls lightly brushed against his chin making him shudder. Her blush seemed to have darkened, and he couldn't help but notice her hands fidgeting with her gown.

"I might consider agreeing to a courtship…" she said quietly after a few moments. Kili held his breath as their eyes met. "But, I have a few conditions."

"Anything…" he blurted, but then he remembered Balin's warning. "Within reason of course… what are the conditions."

"Ok… my first condition is that you don't ever lie to me, not about anything," she said firmly. "Even little white lies are unacceptable… they just end up growing into bigger ones." Kili nodded.

"I already agreed to that before when I apologized but I will say it again… I won't ever lie to you," he said with conviction. She seemed pleased with that, a small smiled ghosted over her lips.

"The next condition is that you will not even so much as look at another woman much less bed them. I am well aware of your escapades in the Blue Mountains…," he gave her a shameful look. "Between your mother's insinuations and the whispers I've heard from the other dwarves I have a pretty good idea what happened. If you wish to court me that stops…" Kili grasped her hand and pulled it to his lips.

"I promise you there will be no other…" she gave him a skeptical look. "Never!" he said a bit more forcefully than he intended causing Laurwyn to gasp. "I would never betray you like that… never," he said softly as he kissed her hand again. "No other woman could ever compare to you…" he said as he gave her hand one last kiss before releasing it. Her cheeks were flushed a deep rosy pink as she gazed at him. He could see a flicker of hope in her eyes as she nodded.

"My last condition…" she said as she turned slightly towards him. "Just be yourself… I don't want you to pretend to be someone else," she said as she gestured at him. "Dressing like this, wearing braids… shaving, that's not you… definitely not the man that would hide in a bush at night with an elf maiden," she said with a giggle.

"You didn't mind the scraggly beard?" he said as he rubbed his chin.

"No… I liked it. It made you look unrefined, rough… a little dangerous even," she said, her voice was low and a little sultry. He felt himself grow a bit warmer at her words.

"Really…" he said, his throat going dry. "You like dangerous looking men?" he asked, he found it impossible to look away from her at that moment.

"Maybe…" she said teasingly. "I like it when you look that way…" she said as her blush deepened. "It is exciting to be desired by a man who is a warrior… that has seen battle and has scars. All my life I've been around elven men… they are all so prim and proper. Most have never seen battle and their skin is free from any blemish, they are perfect… and perfectly boring," she said in disgust causing Kili to burst into laughter. "It's not funny… well ok maybe a little," she giggled. "They bore me senseless at times… I want a man that's fun… exciting even. One that takes risks and is passionate… not a man that's cold, whose interest in me will wane after I bear his children."

"I can assure you, my interest in you will never wane…" he said as he smiled at her making Laurwyn smile shyly and look away. "I accept your conditions… I will never lie to you nor will I desire any woman but you. The last one… I will try to never be proper or boring but I will not be reckless like before… not when I have someone like you," he said softly, he reached over and cupped her cheek, turning her face towards him. "May I court you Lady Laurwyn?" Kili watched as her eyes glisten with unshed tears and she nodded enthusiastically. He leaned in closer until mere inches separated them. "May I?" he asked, his voice was a little rough.

"Yes…" she breathed. That was all he needed to hear before his lips were on hers. He had wanted this so bad, she had driven him to such distraction over the past week that he didn't hold back. His experience lips kissed her hard and passionately drawing a whimper from Laurwyn as she threaded her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. Kili's arms wrapped around her and pulled her roughly onto his lap causing her to gasp. He was amazed at how sweet her lips tasted, like honey… it was so intoxicating, he wanted to taste every inch of her to see if it was as sweet. The kiss was too intense too soon, they needed to slow down. It took every ounce of willpower he had to pull away, he knew he lacked the control to keep kissing her like that. They were both breathless when their lips finally parted, Laurwyn's lips were swollen and her skin was flushed. Kili closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on hers… the image of her after his kisses had a profound effect on his body. He had no idea how his brother managed to have such restraint around Eliana for so long… one kiss and he was ready to ravage Laurwyn here in the garden.

"That was exactly how I imagined our first kiss would be…" she said in a breathless voice. Kili smiled, he brought his hand up and cupped her cheek, his thumb lightly tracing her puffy lips.

"It was amazing…" he murmured as he leaned forward and placed a few gentle kisses on her lips. "I have something for you… a gift," he said as he reached into his pocket. He brought out the small cloth pouch, he pulled the necklace out and laid it in her hand. Laurwyn gasped loudly and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him tight.

"Oh Kili!" he could hear her voice start to break. "Thank you!" she said as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "No one has ever given me anything like this…" he could feel her tears on his skin. He found himself nuzzling his face in her golden hair while he rubbed her back, just enjoying holding her close.

"Let me put it on you…" he said softly. Laurwyn leaned back as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She smiled brightly at him as he fastened it around her neck, his fingers lingering on the soft skin of her neck as he traced the chain down to the gem that hung just below her neck. "It looks beautiful on you… just like I knew it would," he said tenderly. Laurwyn wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss, Kili felt control slipping as she eagerly kissed his lips. When her tongue teased his lips he broke the kiss with a groan.

"Stop…" he breathed. "A man only has so much self-control," he said as he pulled himself from her embrace. Laurwyn gave him a mischievous look and giggled.

"Is that so?" she asked, her fingers trailing down his cheek. Kili stared her with hooded eyes, he couldn't help but lean into her touch.

"Yes… we're terrible lust filled beasts…" he muttered as he closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her fingers gliding down his neck.

"Oh you poor thing…" she murmured as she leaned in and kissed his neck. "This must be torture then," she whispered in his ear as her soft lips grazed his earlobe. Kili couldn't help but moan causing Laurwyn to start giggling as she pulled away. He gave her a wary look.

"You are going to torment me this entire courtship aren't you?" he asked, when she started to giggle… he knew his fate.

"Consider it a test of your loyalty to me… and your self-control," she said as slid from his lap. Laurwyn leaned in and nuzzled her face in the hair by his ear. "And won't the prize be all that much sweeter in the end?" she asked as gave his earlobe a nibble. He groaned and tried to reach for her but she slipped away giggling. "We should head back," she said as she grabbed his hand and tugged it until he stood. Before she could slip away he pulled her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Kili leaned down and gave the tip of her ear a gentle kiss. Laurwyn gasped and shuddered, she looked up and gave him a surprised look. Kili gave her a smug look in return before loosening his arms.

"I learned a little secret at my brother's party about an elven woman's ears…" he said with a smirk. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Be careful how much you tease me my sweet… or we'll both be begging the wizard for a wedding before the week is done," he said provocatively, then he kissed the stunned elf maiden on the cheek. He couldn't help but smile, perhaps courting a woman wasn't as hard as Balin made it seem.

ooOoo


	25. Chapter 25 – The Shipwright

**Authors Note****: ** Not sure if it's two chapters or three for next week. With Father's Day and work it might only be two… if that's the case, they will be posted on Tuesday and Thursday of next week. A bit more of the plot coming to light in this chapter. A new character introduced Círdan… he was one of the ring bearers until he gave it to Gandalf. He has a unique personality… and will be in the subplot involving Dol Guldur that wasn't part of the Hobbit book but was happening at the same time that Peter Jackson is bringing to light during the second movie. I changed the song of Ainur to the light of Ainur to fit in with the story. Thanks for reading and thanks for all of the reviews!

-O-

**Chapter 25– The Shipwright**

**Fili**

The rustling of leaves in the gentle morning breeze and the chatter of the birds was starting to lull him back to sleep. The sun's gentle warming rays were not helping, they just relaxed him more as he laid in the soft grass. He felt the rays touch disappear as a shadow cast over him. Fili slightly opened one eye and smiled.

"Sleeping?" she asked in feign outrage. "How can you possibly be tired? It's not even mid-morning yet," Eli said as she sat the basket down in the grass. She unfolded a blanket and laid it on the grass next to him.

"You're wearing me out…" he said with a smirk, his eyes still closed.

"Oh I'm wearing you out? Need I remind you on who instigated things not once but twice before we even made it out the door?" Eli laughed as she sat next to her husband in the grass and pulled the basket onto her lap. He turned on his side and watched his wife as she pulled various fruits and sweet bread from the basket and placed them on the blanket. She was so beautiful… her ebony hair that flowed down her back was blowing and twisting in the breeze. He still couldn't believe this stunning woman was his… Eli was wearing one of her hobbit dresses, the green one… it was his favorite. Its bodice was a bit lower than he others and the laces were easier to undo, this was important when he wanted to ravish his wife.

"And that is exactly why I was sleeping…" Fili said as he pulled himself up to a sitting position behind her on the blanket, his arms snaked around her waist as he leaned in and kissed the side of her neck. "I needed to rest up for after our late breakfast…" he murmured as he started kiss down her neck to her shoulder. Fili's hands started to caress her stomach as his lips and tongue hit all of the sensitive areas on her neck. He felt her melt back into his arms as a low moan left her lips… he loved this, he could never get enough of her. He moved her ebony locks to the side as his kisses led closer and closer to her sensitive ear. Eli whimpered when he gently started to suck on her neck right below her earlobe, his tongue making little circles on the sensitive skin. Fili's' hands started to slowly pull at laces of her bodice when her hand flew up and grasped his.

"Stop…" she gasped as she pulled away, untangling herself from his lips and arms. Fili smirked as she scooted away from him, her face was flushed as she quickly fixed the front of her dress. She glared playfully at him. "You're insatiable!" she said with an accusing tone. He gave her an innocent look causing her to raise an eyebrow at him, her lips curling into a smile.

"Is it so wrong that I want to make love to my wife?" he asked as he smiled at her. Eli rolled her eyes, she pulled a bottle of cider from the basket followed by two glasses.

"No but we have to eat…" she said as she pulled two wooden plates from the bottom of the basket and set them aside in the grass. Eli began making them each a plate of food. "Besides… in two days we have to go back. We just can't stay locked in our room all the time…" she frowned as she finished making their plates. He could also see sadness in her eyes… the same sadness he felt thinking about going back to Rivendell, he knew neither wanted to go. Fili stood up and moved to sit next to her on the blanket. He graciously took his plate and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I know… I just want to make the best of the time we have left," he said as he broke off a piece of the sweet bread. They ate in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their thoughts. "Eli… would you think less of me if I told you that I didn't want to go back? That I wish we could steal away and find a cottage like this somewhere or go back to your place in the Shire?" Eli looked at him and smiled sadly.

"If I did… then I would be thinking less of myself as well for I do not want to go back either," she said ruefully. Fili sat his plate to the side, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her onto his lap. He hugged her to his chest and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I wish we could just have a simple life someplace… we would get a small cottage, bigger than this one in a little village somewhere. You could be the local healer and I could work at a smithy…" he said wistfully. "We would have as many children as you could stand…" he said as he kissed her cheek. "The little girls would all be as beautiful as you and the boys would all be as handsome and strong lads… stronger than me."

"I hope they all have your golden hair," Eli said softly as her hand came up to caress his cheek. "I would cook us dinner every night… and when you came home from the smithy, the children would all come to greet you at the door yelling 'papa'. You would picked them each up and shower them with kisses and hugs then play with them while I finish preparing dinner…" her voice trailed off. She turned on his lap so she could face him. "I think about that all of the time…" she said softly, tears were glistening in her eyes. "It is a wish that my heart makes…" Fili reached his hand up and cupped her cheek.

"I will try my best to make that happen for us … we will have our family someday. If we have to stay in Erebor then I will find a way to keep our lives simple… I promise you that my love," he said, Fili leaned in and kissed her gently. Eli wrapped her arms around his neck holding onto him tightly. The gentle kisses became more fevered. It did not take long for the passion to build between the two of them. Eli pulled her leg around so that she straddled him, her kisses growing needier as her hips rolled causing them both to moan as she pressed into him. Fili could feel Eli trembling in his arms, her reactions just increased his arousal as he kissed her hard while pushing down on her hips causing her to gasp. He was just about to slide his hand down and untie his breeches when Eli sent rigid in his arms. She broke the kiss and pulled away, her eyes started searching the forest around them. He was just about to ask what was wrong when they heard someone distinctly clear their throat. They turned to see a very embarrassed Lindir standing there. The elves face was a deep shade of pink and his eyes were looking at the ground near his feet.

"I apologize… I did not mean to disturb you," he said as he stared at the ground. "Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel have summoned you… it is very important," he said rather flustered. Fili groaned and buried his face into Eli's shoulder. His wife looked exceptionally annoyed at being summoned by her aunt and uncle.

"What is so important that they have to bother us two days early?" she asked curtly. The elf looked very uncomfortable, he still refused to make eye contact with them.

"Lord Círdan arrived early this morning from Grey Havens. He wishes to speak with both of you," Lindir said solemnly. He felt his wife's whole body tense, she turned and looked at him... Fili was taken aback by the fear he saw in her eyes.

"Thank you Lindir… we will be there shortly," Eli said quietly. The elf nodded in relief and quickly left. Fili reached his hand up and caressed her cheek.

"Who is this Círdan and why are you afraid of him?" he asked gently, Eli leaned into his touch for a moment before pulling away and standing up. Fili stood quickly and pulled her into an embrace, he felt some of the tension leave her as he gently rubbed her back.

"He is Círdan the Shipwright… Lord of Grey Haven and one of the oldest beings to walk Middle Earth. He was one of the first elves… created by Eru. He wants to talk to us… why would he want to talk to us Fili? I'm not just afraid, I'm terrified…" she said in a small voice, Eli buried her face in the crook of his neck and clung to him. Fili's arms tightened around her and kissed the top of her head. He did not know of this elf lord but it was apparent that even to talk to this lord was uncommon.

"He will not harm us or separate us… he just wishes to speak with us, remember it's just words. They only have power if you let them," he said soothingly, he could feel her relax into his arms. She nodded but did not pull away. Fili eased his embrace and brought his hand up and lifted her chin. "Let's get this over with, everything will be fine," he said as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly. He helped her pack up their little picnic and then they headed back to the cabin to get ready. Even with his reassurances to his wife that everything would be alright he couldn't help but feel apprehensive over the prospect of meeting such an ancient being. Fili was learning very quickly how much they were just pawns in the games these powerful beings played. He pushed the worry away and smiled at his wife as they left the cabin to walk back to Rivendell… he would not let Eli bear the burden of his troubled thoughts.

ooOoo

**Gandalf**

They were early… somehow they managed to shave three days off their journey from Grey Haven. Círdan and Glorfindel had arrived early in the morning and have been in meetings with Elrond and Celeborn all morning. Gandalf paced nervously in Galadriel's rooms leaving a trail of pipe smoke behind him. Galadriel wrinkled her nose at him and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Sit Mithrandir… preferably in the far corner," Galadriel said in an annoyed voice. Gandalf stopped and looked at her in confusion, he looked behind him at the hovering cloud of smoke.

"Sorry…" he mumbled and took a seat in the far chair. The old wizard brought his hand up to rub his brow.

"Why does Círdan worry you so Mithrandir? He is the most ancient and wisest of us…" Galadriel said as she sipped her tea. Gandalf's brow furrowed as he looked at the Lady of Lorien.

"Wisest he may be… but he does not share knowledge freely nor does consider the plight of the lesser beings important," Gandalf muttered. Galadriel waved him off.

"When someone is as old as Círdan…there perspective on life is different. He has seen more wars and death than anyone alive in Middle Earth today… you must understand how that would change how one prioritizes things in life," Galadriel chided. "I think you are just still upset over your last meeting with him… you know he's a bit eccentric, you just need to accept that." Gandalf glared at her but said nothing. "He entrusted you with Narya… that should mean something," she said with a small smile.

"Yes and then he told me not to lose it or trade it for pipe-weed," Gandalf muttered in outrage. Galadriel laughed.

"He was teasing you… why can you not see that? You often use humor to lighten a situation, why can you not see that while his mirth is different than your own it still is humor all the same?" she asked with a slight smile.

"It is not a time to joke when you transfer the care of one of the rings of power to someone," Gandalf scoffed. "I needed instruction not witty banter…" The outer chamber door opened and he could hear Elrond talking. He gave Galadriel a surprised glance. "We're meeting here?" he asked quickly. She nodded.

"I thought it would be a less intimidating setting than Elrond's office for Eliana and Laurwyn…" she said thoughtfully as she rang a small bell. An elven maiden approached from one of the rooms in the back. "We will need four of the lower sitting chairs brought," she instructed. The maiden nodded and disappeared into the back. Gandalf gave her a puzzled look. "You don't think Fili or Kili would let them come alone do you?" she responded with a smirk as she stood. Gandalf just shook his head and waited for the lords to enter the room. The door swung open and the three men stepped inside. Celeborn immediately went to his wife's side and kissed her cheek. Elrond and Círdan waited by the door for a moment before Círdan crossed the room and took Galadriel's hand in his.

"Sweet Galadriel," he said as he raised her hand to his lips. Gandalf rolled his eyes at the way Círdan addressed the most powerful woman in Middle Earth. "You don't look a day over five hundred… I knew I should have fought for your favor all those years ago…" Galadriel started giggling and Gandalf even noted a slight blush on the Lady of Lorien's cheeks. "You're too beautiful of a flower to be wasted on this boring lad,' he said as he dismissively nodded at Celeborn. Gandalf looked at Celeborn who just laughed and rolled his eyes at the ancient elf. How could he just dismiss that? Círdan was flirting with his wife right in front of him… Gandalf just shook his head.

"I prefer men without beards Círdan…" Galadriel said with a grin. The ancient elf raised his hand to his chin and stroked his neatly bound beard fondly. He gave her a look of feigned disappointment and a shake of his head.

"Your loss… you know what they say about men with beards…" he said as he wagged his brows at her. Galadriel laughed merrily. Gandalf choked on his pipe smoke and started coughing.

"Well if that's the case then I should find myself a dwarf then!" Galadriel mocked causing Círdan to guffaw loudly.

"Or a wizard," the ancient elf said still laughing as his eyes turned to Gandalf. "Look at you… that's quite a beard you are sporting Mithrandir… why that must be about two feet long!" he stepped closer to the wizard and took ahold of his beard and lifted it up. Gandalf angrily yanked his beard away and gave Círdan a dirty look. The ancient elf chuckled and raised his hands in surrender. "Relax old friend… I was just seeing if you were hiding the little elf maids I keep hearing about under there."

"Círdan," Gandalf said curtly. "I see you are as crass as ever…" he said with a huff. The ancient elf just smirked at him, his ancient eyes burning with mischief.

"I see that you have not found a sense of humor on your travels," Círdan retorted with a grin. "Still have my ring? Or does the main pipe-weed farmer in the Shire have a new shiny bauble?" Gandalf felt his face grow warm as he gave the elf an angry glare as he held up his hand. "Ah… good to see your priorities are not as skewed as I feared." Gandalf felt his anger rise, he was about to start yelling at Círdan about priorities when there was a quiet knock at the back door. Galadriel bid them to enter and four elves carrying chairs walked in. It was enough to shift the mood of the room.

"So… tell me everything there is to know about this dwarf and elf pairing? What exactly have you seen in that mirror of yours Galadriel?" They all took a seat, Gandalf chose one the farthest away from Círdan and Galadriel began to tell Eliana's tale. Thankfully Círdan did not interrupt much so the telling only took about a half of an hour.

"I remember hearing about Celebrimbor's granddaughter and the incident with Thranduil… I had wondered what became of her. I am pleased to hear that she did not fade," he said with a slight smile. "I admit that I am shocked that the Valar have taken such an active role in this… shocked and disturbed. There must be a shift coming soon… Eru must be planning something major if he wants to start merging the races," the ancient elf speculated. "Or he could be quite bored and just amusing himself."

"What do you mean a 'shift'?" asked Elrond. "What do you think this is about?" Círdan stroked his beard for a moment.

"I think it's fairly obvious… everything is coming together. Our discussion this morning about a migration to the Undying Lands… the rumors of Dol Guldur and the shadow rising in the east, there is much change coming and I don't think that only applies to Middle Earth," Círdan paused for a moment, seeming lost in his thoughts. "I have had dreams of late… there is something going on with the Valar, I do not know what but to hear of their involvement with the dwarves and little elf maidens does trouble me," he said pensively. Gandalf was unnerved to see Círdan serious… if the ancient elf's humor was a gauge to the seriousness of a situation then this was truly troubling. There was another knock on the door, Elrond stood to answer it this time. Standing on the other side of the door was Fili and Eliana followed by Kili and Laurwyn. They all had wary looks on their faces as Elrond invited them in. Círdan rose from his seat and quickly crossed the room to meet them.

"He has a beard! An elf with a beard!" Gandalf heard Kili attempt to whisper to his brother. Fili glared at his brother, the stern look was enough to silence the younger dwarf.

"Eliana and Laurwyn… Fili and Kili… this is Lord Círdan of Grey Havens. He is the oldest and wisest among the elves," Galadriel said as she gave them an encouraging smile.

"Well… would you look at them," Círdan said as he knelt down in front of Eliana and Laurwyn. He raised each of their hands to his lips. Gandalf noticed the ancient elf's eyes lingered on Eliana's ring. "They are the size of children but with all the assets of a woman," he said appreciatively earning him glares from the dwarves. Gandalf wondered for a moment if they had checked the dwarves for weapons… that may have been necessary if Círdan continues to speak too freely. "Very lovely indeed…" he murmured. His eyes shifted to Laurwyn. "You are quite young for an elf… how many winters have you seen my beauty?" he asked. Laurwyn blushed, Gandalf noticed her hand gripping young Kili's tightly… it was obvious the dwarf was not pleased with the ancient elf's comments about Laurwyn.

"I have seen seventy my lord…" she said demurely, for once not giggling and she kept her eyes on her hands.

"My word… you are barely ripe for the picking," he said with a lavish grin. His eyes met Kili's, "I bet she is very sweet…" Gandalf ground his teeth at Círdan's comments. To his surprise young Kili did not react to the ancient elf's comments, he didn't think the lad had that much control, but he also saw the white knuckles on Laurwyn's hand as she gripped Kili's hand tight. "And you two are their chosen mates…" Círdan said as he gazed at the dwarven brothers. "Sons of Durin…" his eyes lingered on Fili. "You look just like him…" he commented. "Well I guess that means you look like Aulë since he made Durin in his own image before he created the other six," the ancient elf laughed at Fili's stunned look. He smiled at Eliana, "that means you probably bear a striking resemblance to Yavanna… The Valar can be hopelessly predictable at times," he laughed as he stood. "Come… sit," he gestured to the chairs. "I want to hear your perspectives of what happened with those little orbs of light that have troubled our wizard friend until he is practically witless." Gandalf glared at Círdan as he took a seat next to Elrond. His little barbs aside, he's probably scared them half to death by bringing up his fears and talking so lightly about the Valar. They took their seats rather apprehensively which was understandable, Gandalf could only imagine what they were thinking. Surprisingly Eliana seemed calmer than he expected, he had feared that she would have another outburst like before.

"There was a warmth… I specifically remember that when the orb descended on my head," she told Círdan. The other three nodded in agreement. Círdan just sat there, his expression was thoughtful but Gandalf could see that there was something almost jovial about his eyes.

"There were twenty-six orbs in total Círdan, the other twenty-two flew off in the night sky," said Celeborn as he gave Eliana a concerned look. While the elf lord has calmed much since the wedding he was still very concerned about Eliana's welfare. Gandalf could tell he was not overly pleased that the ancient elf had wanted to see her or with his tactless comments.

"Hrmm… that is interesting. You were not afraid of these lights at all?" he asked. They all shook their heads, this seemed to surprise him. "Noticed any other changes? Strange things happening? Sleeping more or less? Tired often?" Círdan asked anxiously. Fili laughed bitterly.

"You summoned us from our wedding holiday to ask if our sleeping habits have changed?" he said incredulously. Gandalf almost laughed when Eli gave him a hard elbow to the ribs causing Fili to go silent. Círdan laughed loud at the dwarfs comment.

"I suppose that was a silly question… it has barely been a fortnight and she's already with child, I imagine there was little sleep involved in the past week," he stated with a smirk. Gandalf looked at the ancient elf in shock. He was about to ask but Eliana had already started the question he begged to ask.

"How can you possibly know that? I have felt no quickening…" she said, her voice was shocked. He watched as Fili took her hand and tenderly kissed it. The young dwarf looked very happy, he could not say the same for Eliana. "I've drank my tea… you are wrong about this Lord Círdan," she said shaking her head.

"My dear child… I have been around since the Years of the Trees, I can see what many cannot and others choose not…" he said as his eyes landed on Gandalf. "There is a faint second light within you… very tiny but it is there…" he said with a soft smile. "You'll feel the quickening soon enough and as for the tea… do you honestly think the Valar would let something like herbs get in the way of their new race?" Eliana looked visibly shaken by Círdan's words. "I think perchance the lady needs some air…" he looked at Fili and the others. "You may go… I will call you back before the weeks end if I have any other questions," he said, he was polite but the tone of dismissal was obvious in his voice. He heard a sob escape Eli's lips as Fili started to guide her from the room. Could he have been more uncouth in telling Eli of her pregnancy? Gandalf was livid, he glanced over at Celeborn and saw a similar expression… Galadriel had a firm grip on his arm, her expression was one of surprise and worry. Elrond who had remained quiet during the exchange just sat there with a pensive expression. Círdan closed the door behind him, he paused for a moment before turning to face them. "I never saw this in my dreams…" he said quietly. Gandalf stood up his anger at its peak.

"How could you tell her like that? The poor girl was beside herself!" he growled at Círdan. The ancient elf turned and looked at them with impassive eyes.

"She will be fine…" he said indifferently. "What I would like to know is when all of you became blind fools?" he said in disgust as he sat in his chair and look at them all through narrow eyes. "Please enlighten me… I would really like to know when this had occurred." They all just stared at him in confusion. "Do you not see it?" he asked impatiently.

"Do not see what?" Gandalf snapped. "We apparently lack the ability to see a week old pregnancy… did we miss something else," he said sarcastically.

"Don't get snippy with me Mithrandir," Círdan growled at the wizard. "You above the others should have recognized what those orbs of light contained… Does pipe-weed dim the eyes as well as idle the brain?" he asked, his voice heavy with disdain. "The orbs contained the Light of Ainur…" he said quietly. Gandalf felt his retort die in his throat as his mouth went dry. Círdan has to be mistaken… he thought as he slowly sat back in his chair.

"That is not possible…" Elrond said as he shook his head.

"Anything is possible… Eru does as he chooses. In this case he wants the races merged and already decided on the guardians of it… I would suggest that you use that mirror of yours Galadriel and find where these orbs went… you do not want any of these little Maiar's to be corrupted," Círdan said shortly.

"I know where the little elves are… they are protected in Lorien. My mirror has been ineffectual lately… nothing but clouds and mist…" she said sadly.

"I think your results will be different now if you search for the mates of each of those girls you have in Lorien… you best collect them and keep them safe when you do," Círdan warned. The ancient elf glanced around the room. "As the current guardians of Middle Earth we have an obligation to protect the new ones until they are ready… we will need to deal with Dol Guldur swiftly. I suggest we find Glorfindel and start coming up with a plan of battle today." Gandalf just nodded in agreement… he was too stunned to do much else. How could he have been so blind?

ooOoo


	26. Chapter 26 – The Meeting

**Authors Note****: **A bit shorter of a chapter but thought this worked best that the meeting was its own chapter. Now that we are leaving Rivendell there will be more focus placed on the book/movie storyline. So a lot of support characters that have gone rather opaque in the last few chapters will have their day in the sun. There will be a three-way split in storylines leaving Rivendell and just a bit more emphasis placed on the White Council than the movie, Tolkien's White Council had way more people than the one we saw in the movie. I intend on including them and my version of Dol Guldur will be different than Jackson's version… Tolkien was rather vague so that leaves me a lot of room to get creative! Thanks for reading and for the reviews!

-O-

**Chapter 26 – The Meeting**

**Bilbo**

The news of Eli's pregnancy spread like wildfire amongst the company. Bilbo was shocked to hear that she was with child so soon. He was sitting on his favorite bench overlooking one of the many waterfalls of Rivendell when Dori found him and told him the news. At first he was happy for her, he always knew Eli would make a wonderful mother. She had been so loving and generous towards the children in the Shire. Eli always had sugared candies in her pockets when she went to town. The children would swarm her as soon as they saw her walking down the path. Eli never ran out of treats, she must have counted them out before leaving her hobbit hole... she made the children feel like every candy she gave them was something special just for them. She even remembered their favorites… Bilbo smiled at the fond memories. But then he started to think about things more and realized this was probably the worst time for her to become pregnant. The quest for Erebor loomed over their heads like a dark cloud, in just a couple days they would be leaving Rivendell… back on the paths and into the forests. Unknown dangers would await them… hardly a place for a woman with child.

Bilbo was alarmed when he saw Eli in the dining hall the other morning. She did not have the demeanor of a woman joyous to be carrying her husband's child. Her thin lipped smiles and inability to meet his eyes told him enough. There were also rumors among the dwarves that the wedded bliss was not so blissful anymore. Arguments were heard and the slamming of doors only solidified the rumors, Bilbo felt sorry for them. He had such high hopes at the wedding that happiness would be a reality for Eli, in part it has been but it was clear that there were too many factors that prevented her from remaining that way.

Bofur informed him at lunch that there was a meeting tonight that he needed to attend. It was a meeting of the company to decide if Eli would be permitted to join them for the rest of the quest. Apparently several of the dwarves felt that the pregnancy was a big enough issue to call a meeting over. Bilbo dreaded that meeting, he felt like it was a betrayal for everything Eli had done for them. She had saved them from the trolls… it just seemed like a slap in the face to exclude her now. But then again he could understand their reservations on allowing her to come… what if something happened to her or the baby while they were in a place where there was no one to help them? They would have no way of caring for her, if anything did happen they would feel responsible. Bilbo was torn… there was no easy answer to this.

Bilbo arrived early for the meeting, he was tired of pacing in his room. After thinking about it most of the afternoon he had decided it was best if Eli came with them. He had weighed it out in his mind and found her a greater benefit than a burden. Elven pregnancies lasted a year… even if that was different because it was between a dwarf and an elf it wouldn't be any less than nine months. Plenty of time to go to Erebor and scout it out. Then when they were done they could head south and she could have her baby in Lorien under her aunt's care. Now he just needed to convince the others that was the best path to take. Bilbo heard voices as he was approaching the hall, being a hobbit and naturally curious, he slowed down and listened.

"You know we cannot guarantee her safety… all I'm asking is that you think about it alright? She carries in her womb the future of not only our house but from what I've been told our race as well. As much as I dislike the elves… I will admit that they will protect Eliana and care of her and her child in your absence." Bilbo peered around the corner to see Thorin pat Fili on the shoulder. "I am offering you a way out… I suggest you take it…" then he walked inside the dining hall leaving Fili outside with a trouble look on his face. Bilbo's eyes narrowed. It was just yesterday that the dwarf king congratulated Fili on the wedding and impending fatherhood. He had also apologized to him for his behavior before the wedding. At the time he seemed sincere… talking about when Fili and Kili were young and how Fili would make a good father. Kili had seemed skeptical, Bilbo overheard them talking about it after Thorin had left but for some reason Fili was more tolerant saying he would at least accept the apology and see what that would lead. Perhaps it was because he and Eli were having difficulties or possibly it was because Fili saw Thorin as a father figure and needed one now… Bilbo didn't know, all he could do was speculate why Fili would want his uncles involvement in his life again… especially after the troll incident.

It struck him as odd to see Thorin apologize now, he had barely seen the dwarf king since their arrival at Rivendell. Thorin had kept to his rooms mostly, only taking meals with Dwalin or Balin. He didn't even have enough decency to show up at the wedding. It just didn't sit right with Bilbo… especially now after seeing that exchange. He started to seriously question Thorin's motivations… again. He knew Thorin had feelings for Eli and highly doubted that they just disappeared after the wedding. No… Thorin seemed like he was up to something. Bilbo knew that conversation was about leaving Eli behind… did Thorin just not want her around because it was easier to deal with his feelings for her or was it something more sinister. Was he trying to split them up or did he wish his nephew ill will? Bilbo started to feel sick… it suddenly became even more important to sway the dwarves to allowing her to come. He straightened his jacket and quickly walked to the dining hall.

He took a seat next to Bofur who was talking to the princes. Bilbo quietly sat down and started counting dwarves to see who they were waiting on. He couldn't help overhearing Bofur's conversation.

"Are you sure she's pregnant? It hasn't been a month yet… sure you weren't dipping your wick before the wedding?" he asked in his usual teasing tone. Fili glared at the dwarf.

"I'm pretty sure I remember the first time I made love to my wife… it was our wedding night," Fili snapped as he rubbed his brow. "And yes she's pregnant… the Shipwright said she was and the healer performed a test to confirm it… Eli made her do the test again just yesterday even though it made her ill, it came back positive as well," he said in a pained voice. Bilbo took a moment to look at the young dwarf… the dark shadows under his eyes and the tenseness in his posture showed just how this pregnancy was affecting him.

"Is Eli alright?" Bilbo asked, his voice heavy with concern. Fili nodded, his eyes didn't quite meet Bilbo's.

"As well as to be expected… she is resting. The test made her sick to her stomach and dizzy. My mother and Laurwyn are with her now…" he said as he looked down at his hands. Bilbo frowned… he should be with his wife instead of here. He promised himself he would go see Eli once this meeting was done. He felt like he has almost abandoned her in a way since they have reached Rivendell, Bilbo just found himself caught up in the elven city's beauty and mysteries. Sure she has been busy with the wedding and her holiday with her husband but other than that night when she was upset after Elladan insulted her he hasn't really talked to her. Not like they use to… their afternoon conversations over tea and biscuits were a thing of the past. It saddened his heart to know that part of their lives was over… he would give anything to go back to that now.

Bilbo looked around the table at the dwarves, many of them his friend now but he still didn't feel like he truly belonged here. If Eli didn't go with them he would feel even more like an outsider and quite honestly he didn't really feel safe going on the rest of this journey without her. He was bound by that stupid contract to see it through, he had given his word… resentment started to grow within Bilbo. He felt trapped by circumstances with a group of people that would never fully accept him. Dwalin finally arrived and everyone took a seat at the table. They sat in silence for a moment, everyone taking their turn to glance around the table. Just judging by the shame in some of the dwarfs' eyes he knew they were going to be against Eli continuing on the quest. Thorin cleared his throat.

"You all know why we are here…" he started. "Eliana is with child, we must make a decision… does she continue on the quest or do we leave her behind," he said bluntly. The dwarves started muttering amongst themselves. "My position is that she stays here… we cannot risk having her on this journey," he said as he looked around the room.

"We cannot afford to leave her here," said Balin as he glared at Thorin. "Need I remind you that she was the one that took out the Warg scouts and saved us from the Trolls? Without her we'd be nothing more than troll dung by now." Many of the dwarves started agreeing with Balin's assessment.

"Are you a midwife brother? What if there are problems with the child and we are too far away from any village or town? None of us here has the skills of a healer… would you see her and the child die alongside the road?" asked Dwalin as he shook his head. "I'll not see that happen. The lass has proved herself in battle but the babe is too much of a liability."

"She has always been a liability," Gloin stated. "We all know what befalls women that are captured by orcs… its best if she just stays here." Bilbo felt his anger start to rise.

"You all act as if she is helpless," Bilbo said in disgust. "She's lived for thirteen hundred years… walked from one side of Middle Earth and back again. The elf Rumil told me stories of how she's practically a legend among the wardens of Lorien… for decades after Lord Elrond's wife was attack she hunted orcs by herself. _Pîn gost _they call her… the little terror, does that sound like someone that's a liability?" he spat. Why couldn't these dwarves see Eli for the huntress and warrior that she was instead of some helpless girl?

"She wasn't with child then was she?" Gloin retorted.

"No she wasn't but pregnancy doesn't instantly incapacitate a woman either," Bilbo replied as he glared at the dwarf.

"My mother worked the mines until a week before I was born," Bofur said as he twisted the end of his mustache. "How long does an elf carry a child?"

"A year…" Fili said quietly, his eyes still fixed on the table. Bilbo found himself glaring at Fili… why wasn't he making a case for his wife to come? Instead he just sat there… he should be the one fighting the most for her to come with them.

"Well…there you have it. She'll barely be a third of the way done before we're at Erebor… Esgaroth is just to the south… plenty of midwifes there I'd reckon. She could stay in the town while we take care of business at Erebor," Bofur said confidently. Many of the dwarves nodded in agreement, Bilbo almost felt like sighing in relief. Bofur's simple reasoning appeared to have won them over.

"Do you think the people of Esgaroth are going to welcome us with open arms? They are not going to want us anywhere near Erebor. If Smaug is dead they are the first people that can seize the wealth… and if Smaug is very much alive do you think they want a battle on their doorstep?" Dwalin asked as he looked around the table. "Esgaroth is the only settlement near Erebor… if we rouse Smaug, where do you think the dragon will go? Even with the elves help should we battle the dragon, Esgaroth will still be touched by flame," he said as he leaned back in his chair and glanced at the other dwarves. "We cannot count on the men of Esgaroth to provide us with any help much less midwifery. It's best we avoid the town all together." Bilbo felt his stomach sink… Dwalin's argument was solid. It made perfect sense to his mind but not to his heart. The dwarves started muttering and arguing amongst themselves again.

"What about Lorien? After we go to Erebor she could travel to Lorien…" Bilbo suggested desperately.

"Lorien is too far south and on the other side of Mirkwood. Considering Eliana's past with Thranduil it would be unlikely that the elves there would lend any assistance," Balin said sadly.

"We can't leave Eliana here…" Kili said, his voice full of worry. "She'll be heartsick, it won't be good for her or the baby." The dwarves look at him in confusion. "Laurwyn told me today that when elves experience loss that it can actually make them fade and die." Bilbo felt his throat go dry, he had forgotten about that.

"I think your elf maiden is exaggerating Kili," Oin said as he rolled his eyes. "If that's the case there'd be no elves left… loss is a fact of life." Bilbo was about to respond when Thorin stood up and addressed the table.

"We can bicker about this all night it won't solve anything… let's put it to a vote," he said as he sat back down. "To avoid any deadlock I'll refrain from voting… you all know where I stand on this. The thirteen of you can decide this…" he said as he looked around the table. Bilbo quickly started to glance about the table trying to figure out how each dwarf would vote. "Everyone agree?" he asked. The dwarves nodded and stomped their feet in agreement. "Alright… those who do not want Eliana to continue on the quest raise your hands," he commanded. Bilbo watched as arms slowly raised in the air… Dwalin's first… followed by Gloin, then Oin. Bombur raised his hand and so did Nori, Bilbo felt his breath freeze in his lungs as Bifur raised his hand. Six he thought… only six! They needed seven for the majority… he felt relief flood through him until...

"Brother! What are you doing? Put your hand down!" Kili pleaded. Bilbo turned his head to see Fili with his arm raised. No… Bilbo felt hopelessness overtake him.

"Is this the final vote?" Thorin asked.

"Fili… please! You know Eli is better off coming with us," Bilbo said, his voice desperate. "Don't abandon her…" Fili left his hand raised as he stared at the table, his eyes were full of pain.

"Lad… think about what you are doing," Balin said softly, his voice full of disappointment. Thorin looked around the room slowly, he seemed to be giving them plenty of time to change their minds but none did.

"Alright… the vote is final. After the moon runes are read we leave the next morning without Eliana," he said. Bilbo couldn't help but notice the pleased look on Thorin's face as he stood and left the dining hall.

"You are a fool brother…" Kili said, his voice full of anger as he pushed his chair back. Fili stood up and walked out of the dining hall without saying a word to anyone, his head bowed. Kili stomped off in the opposite direction, Bofur followed him. Bilbo rested his head in his hands as he sat in his chair… he couldn't believe Fili would vote against Eli coming with them. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, Balin was standing there with a sad smile on his face.

"We tried laddie," the old dwarf said unhappily before patting his shoulder and walking away. Bilbo rubbed his furrowed brow before standing. He felt like he failed her… No, he knew that he failed her. His arguments had not been enough and in the end even her own husband could not be swayed. Bilbo was going to go see her but he couldn't do it… he felt like such a coward, he just couldn't face her… not now. He slowly got up from his chair, his mind was in turmoil as he tried to decide what to do. The pleased look on Thorin's face haunted him, he needed to talk to someone about it. Bilbo pushed in his chair, he knew of one person he could trust with this. He straightened his jacket and started to off in the direction where Kili and Bofur had gone… if there was one person that would listen to him about all of this it was Kili.

ooOoo


	27. Chapter 27 – Tough love

**Authors Note****: **I thought the best character POV to go to after the meeting was Dis. Granted that Fili is her son, Eli is still really her closest female friend so I thought she'd be rather upset to learn what her son had done. Thanks for reading and thank you for all the wonderful reviews for Ch. 26! We hit a new milestone on the number of reads in one day! You guys are awesome!

-O-

**Chapter 27 – Tough love**

**Dis**

Dis wondered where she went wrong with raising her sons. Was it a bad match between her and Brandr? The midwifes use to say that when a baby was born with defects or had a low intelligence. Perhaps it was something she ate during pregnancy? Dis remembered that she had avoided wine and didn't eat any spicy foods, maybe it wasn't her… perhaps all of the ale that Brandr drank affected his seed. No… it couldn't be that, or their childhoods would have been more difficult. Did Brandr drop either of them on their heads as babies? Some part of their brains could have been damaged and it would only become a problem later in life. She didn't remember any marks or bruising on either babe so that was unlikely. The only other option was perhaps the Valar had a sense of humor and made her sons' idiots to amuse themselves. Whatever the case may be…she was left to clean up yet another mess caused by their stupidity. For once the mess wasn't Kili's… he has truly impressed her lately. He actually stood up to her in his own way and was doing right by Laurwyn… which amazed her. No… this time it was Fili who she had to clean up after. It was funny, maybe only one of her sons was capable of not being a fool at any given time. Now that Kili was doing well… it was Fili's time to be an idiot.

Balin came to her last night and told her about what happened at the meeting. She wanted to find her son then and smack him upside the head… how could Fili place the deciding vote? Idiot! And of course Eli had overheard Balin's tale… Dis would never forget the look of complete dismay in her friend's eyes as she broke down over the news. It was horrible, she and Laurwyn did their best to comfort her but Eli was devastated. Dis had asked Balin to send out the other dwarves to find her son, after several hours of looking with the help of Lindir they were unable to find him. Eli was a heartbroken and despondent when Fili never returned to their rooms, her idiot son just kept making this terrible situation worse.

When the bearded elf told her that she was pregnant Eli couldn't accept it, she fell into a depression. Dis understood why… it was a complete shock to her friend. Eli never thought that she would be a mother, even after marrying Fili a part of her still didn't think it would happen and if it did… definitely not this soon. Eli was completely overwhelmed, she didn't know how to handle it or what to do. Fili couldn't understand why she was so upset, why she wasn't happy about being pregnant with his child. But Dis knew the true reason why… from the moment she heard that she was with child, Eli knew that Fili would leave her behind.

Dis paced outside Eli's bedroom door, Laurwyn was in there with her trying to get Eli to eat something and then rest. The door slowly opened and Laurwyn stepped out and quietly closed it. She waved Dis over to the other side of the room.

"Eli is asleep finally, she wouldn't eat… she is just wore out emotionally and physically. I think once she wakes we need to get Lady Morwyn to check on her… I'm really worried about her," Laurwyn said, Dis could see the apprehension and strain in the elf maiden's eyes. Dis nodded and continued to pace. She knew the only one that could truly help Eli was her idiot son who still hasn't bothered to return… Dis' anger continued to grow. After about a half of an hour there was a light knock on the door, Lindir quietly stepped inside.

"We've located your son and apprehended him as you requested… he is in one of the cells below the armory," Lindir said with a bow of his head. "I will take you to him if you are ready." She felt her anger soar at the news they had finally found her son. Dis turned to Laurwyn and gestured for her to sit at the table.

"We'll let him stew for a while, it will be good for him… Laurwyn let's have some tea. Care to join us Lindir?" Dis asked the quiet elf. "I am in no hurry to rescue my son from his cage… please have some tea with us."

ooOoo

The walk to the armory didn't take nearly as long as Dis had hoped. It wasn't enough time to quell any of the anger that she felt. What was Fili thinking? Dis could at least understand why he voted the way he did… he was just trying to protect Eli… he was just doing what he thought was best. Dis could understand that, really she could… even though Fili was being chauvinistic and completely naive, having apparently forgotten who he married and her past. Eli could take care of herself pregnant or not… she didn't need her husband making decisions for her, especially one that leaves her behind. What Dis really didn't understand was why he didn't come home last night… if his decision to cast that vote to keep her here was so sound then why was he so guilt ridden that he couldn't face his wife? He just left Eli to suffer the night alone while he played the coward, hiding from everyone until he found the courage to face her. Dis had expected better from him… she was thoroughly disappointed in her son. She was half tempted to leave him in this cell until they left for Erebor in two days. If Eli didn't need him she's leave him here at least until tomorrow just so she wouldn't have to look upon him.

Lindir led her down a set of stairs and through a wide tunnel that was lined with holding cells on either side. It was all very clean and tidy… far too hospitable to be a dungeon or jail. Dis had seen the dungeons at Erebor once and they were pretty frightening… these looked nothing like those. She continued to follow Lindir down a couple more hallways until they were upon another stairway that went farther down. Dis gave Lindir a questioning look, he gave her a smile in return.

"I believe your exact words my lady were '_Find him and throw his ass in the deepest darkest cell you have!_' that would be down here…" the elf gestured to the stairway. Dis let out a nervous chuckle.

"I guess I didn't expect you to take me so literally. Please lead on…" she said as she pulled her shawl tighter as she followed Lindir down the stairs. This area reminded her more like the dungeon she remembered. The floor was a rough cut dark stone and there was only a few torches that hung along the walls giving the passage giving it a very ominous feel. She could hear Fili calling now… even though it sounded far away and muffled she could hear him asking to see Lord Elrond… saying that there must have been some kind of mistake. "Is there anyone else down here?" she asked Lindir quietly. The elf shook his head.

"Your son is the first person to be confined down here in well over a millennium," Lindir said with a soft laugh. "We had to keep him blindfolded in a room upstairs while we prepared his holding cell and lit the torches." Dis felt her face warm with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry that I caused extra work for you and your men over this…" she said apologetically. Lindir waved her off and chuckled.

"Believe me it was no problem, we were happy to help. I'm sure a fine story will come from this… maybe I will even write a song telling the tale of how a dwarven prince was imprisoned in Rivendell deepest and darkest cell by his mother for upsetting his elven wife," Lindir said with a grin. Dis found herself laughing.

"Just make sure you say the mother was very beautiful if you are going to spin such a tale," she said with a soft chuckle.

"Of course my lady, it will be the only part of the story that will not be an embellishment," Lindir said coyly causing Dis to blush, she was learning her guide was quite the charmer at times. They continued to the end of the hall where Lindir opened a large iron door with a key from his pocket. This lead to shorter passage with two iron doors, one on either side. There was little light from the two torches but she could see her son's hands wrapped around the bars in the window of the iron door on the right. Fili heard them come in but he could not see them… he started to jerk on the bars.

"Please! There has been a huge mistake! Lord Elrond knows who I am… he will tell you that this is just one big mistake… I've done nothing wrong!" he pleaded from behind the bars, his voice was full of raw desperation. Dis stood there listening apathetically… normally her maternal instinct would have made her run to the door and tell him everything was going to be alright… well, not today. Lindir lit a smaller torch for her off of one that hung on the wall, she took it and slowly approached the cell. "Please… I have to see my wife!" Fili called desperately. "At least tell her where I am… I've been gone too long, she'll be upset, please!" he begged, his voice had gone hoarse.

"Concern over your wife? Where was this _concern_ last night?" Dis sneered in a cold voice.

"Mother! Oh thank Eru! Mother you have to talk to Lord Elrond… you have to get me out of here!" he said frantically. "I need to see Eli!" Dis just stared at him, her face an impassive mask. "Mother?" She saw Fili's eyes narrow at her then he violently slammed on the door. "Mother!" he yelled. "This is your doing… isn't it?!" he roared as he pulled on the bars. "Let me out!" he yelled as he slammed his shoulder into the door. "Mother!" he screamed as he repeatedly hit the door in what she would have considered quite a spectacular temper-tantrum before she heard him finally go quiet. After a few moments she stepped closer with her torch.

"Are you done?" she asked with an emotionless voice. She peered through the narrow bars of the iron door's window to see him sitting with his back against the side wall with his head in his hands… she could see fresh blood on his hand. Dis shook her head, idiot… she thought. Fili turned his head slightly and glared at her…

"Why?" he hissed. Dis shrugged.

"I have my reasons… So tell why you couldn't bother to come back to your rooms last night?" she asked as she gave her son a hard stare.

"I had my reasons," his snide retort caused her blood to boil. Dis ground her teeth suddenly wishing there wasn't an iron door between them… he would definitely have been slapped for that insolence.

"Well… I hope they were good enough reasons to leave your wife broken and weeping after learning her husband voted to leave her behind," Dis said, her voice full of disgust. Fili gave her a stricken look, his eyes full of pain before burying his face in his hands. "So… how does it feel to be in a situation where all of your choices are taken away?" Dis said as she held up the torch to look around the cell. "I imagine Eli feels much the same as you do now except her accommodations are better." Dis said thoughtfully as she gazed through the bars at her son. "So why did you do it?" she asked. Fili didn't respond, he didn't even look at her. "Am I to guess then?" she pressed. He pulled his hands away but didn't look at her.

"To protect her…" he said, his voice a harsh whisper. "To protect my unborn child."

"You think Eli incapable of protecting herself and your child? Did you forget who you married?" Dis scoffed. "You think that she needs coddling… that she's some helpless woman?" Dis asked as she shook her head. "If you think Eli is helpless and weak you are a fool that doesn't know a thing about the woman you married." The harshness of her tone surprised even her.

"I know who my wife is!" Fili snapped at her.

"Do you? Truly?" Dis asked with a sharp tone. "I don't think you do… I think you cannot reconcile the fact that your wife is a thirteen hundred year old elf who has fought more battles… killed more orcs… experienced more loss and pain than everyone on the Erebor quest put together. Yes she is pregnant… a pregnancy that is what? A week along? If that bearded elf hadn't said anything you'd be at the borders of Mirkwood before she would have experienced the quickening. What would you have done then? Sent her back?" Dis asked.

"Of course not… But I know of it now so how can you expect me to willingly put her into harm's way? Why can't you understand that?" Fili slowly got to his feet and approached the iron door. "It is the only way to protect her…" He gave her a desperate look. Dis shook her head and sighed.

"If it was any other woman than Eli I would agree with you. She doesn't need you to protect her… what she needed was your love and support, not your swords. Did you even talk to her about staying behind before you made the decision for her?" Dis asked pointedly. Fili looked away. "I thought as much…" Dis muttered.

"Every time I brought up the pregnancy it led to a fight," Fili said helplessly. "She wouldn't talk to me…"

"Because she knew you didn't want her to come with you to Erebor… she's known from the moment that the Shipwright told her she was with child," Dis said with an exasperated tone. "For one moment look at this from Eli's perspective… she had a peaceful existence in the Shire then you blow into her life like a tempest. You won her love in an exceptionally short amount of time… something no elf, man or dwarf has ever managed to do. You are wed and a fortnight later she finds out she is pregnant with your child then you leave her… how is she supposed to handle that?"

"You make it sound like I'm the worst thing that has ever happened to her… that it would have been better if I never met her in the Shire…" Fili said miserably. Dis sighed loudly.

"Men!" Dis shouted in an frustrated voice. "When did I say that you were the worst thing?" she turned to Lindir who was waiting patiently by the door. "Did I say he was the worst thing and that they should have never met?" The elf shook his head.

"No my lady… you were merely outlining everything that led up to the recent events," Lindir said with a smirk. Dis looked back at her son, he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"That is your guilt making you think that… nothing I said would draw those conclusions," she pointed out. "It would appear you decision was not as sound as you thought," she speculated. Fili glared at her then, Dis was surprised by anger and misery that was reflected in his eyes.

"What do you want me to say mother? That I feel good about my decision?" he said bitterly. "That it didn't tear my heart in half to vote against her? What do you want me to say? I had to do it… it was the only way to protect her," his voice broke. "It was the only decision I could make that would keep her safe…" Dis found herself growing annoyed again.

"The only way? Really? No other solution could have been worked out?" Dis said incredulously. "Quit trying to justify this by claiming these ridiculous absolutes! No other way my foot… there were a million other ways," she spat as she paced back and forth in front of the cell.

"Then tell me mother, what would you have done since you have all the answers?" he mocked. Dis reeled on him and pointed the torch at him causing him to step away from the bars.

"I would have had a conversation with the one I pledged my undying love for and found out what they thought before I started deciding their fate… After that I would have done my best to carry out their wishes…" she said in annoyance. "Why that was not thought of I'll never know…" she said with disgust as she shook her head.

"It wasn't that simple…" Fili said dejectedly.

"It was that simple until your think-headed naivety led you down this path… now there is little that can be done, the vote is final. Eli will be left behind… I only hope that Laurwyn and I can keep her from despairing," Dis said sadly, she had thought Eli was strong enough but after seeing how upset and broken she was last night… she was not so sure now. It appeared matters of the heart were her friends true weakness… she'd be better off facing down a hoard of orcs.

"Kili was exaggerating… right?" he said, Dis could see the fear and regret in his eyes. She shook her head, Fili's eyes widened. "Lindir!" he called out to the elf. "Is it true?" he asked. "I knew it was a possibility after a spouse dies but I did not think it happened from mere separation…" Lindir walked up with his hands clasped behind his back with a troubled expression.

"Despair is something we take very seriously… my people are very sensitive to matters of the heart. It is very common after the death of a spouse for an elf to despair and die… that is why it is such a tragedy when an elf falls in love with a mortal. I am sure that Eliana has discussed that with you already," Lindir said to which Fili nodded slowly. Dis got the distinct impression that it was not a topic that had been thoroughly discussed. "There have been cases throughout the ages where despair caused by separation or abuse have resulted in death… they are less common but more tragic due to their unforeseen nature," the elf said solemnly. Lindir's words had a profound effect on Fili, the look of anguish in her son's eyes nearly broke her resolve. The realization that his decision could have endangered Eli more than the quest to Erebor was too painful to watch, Dis found herself looking away.

"How do I even begin to make this right…?" Fili voice was nothing more than a harsh whisper. "I need to see her… I need to see my wife," he said desperately as he clung to the bars. Dis nodded and motioned for Lindir to open the cell door.

"I'm not really sure if it can be fixed before you go... You really hurt her, it's not something she will recover from easily," Dis said as she stepped back so Lindir could pull the door open. Fili quickly stepped out and started briskly walking down the short passage. "Slow down and let Lindir lead before you get lost," she chided. Fili impatiently waited for them at the doorway. It did not take long for them to navigate the passage ways leading back to the armory, once they were out Dis had trouble keeping up with her son. "Any idea what you will say to her?" she asked as she hurried along beside him. Fili shook his head, his jaw set in determination. "At least cleanup when we reach your rooms… your hands are bloodied," Dis said but she might as well have said nothing at all, Fili wasn't listening to her anymore. His purposeful steps led them quickly through the marketplace and before she realized it they were almost back at their rooms. Dis glanced at her son as they made haste down the long hallway leading to the rooms he shared with Eli, she wished that she had some idea what he was going to do. The last thing she wanted was for him to make this worse… perhaps she should have asked his plans before Lindir let him out of the cell.

When they reached the door to the rooms Fili paused for a moment taking a deep breath before opening the door. He took a step inside and hesitated, Dis peered around him to see that Eli was sitting at the small table with Laurwyn. She couldn't help but notice how drawn her friend's face was or how hollow her eyes appeared. Eli seemed paler than normal, her skin had taken on an ashen appearance, Dis felt her chest constrict… Eli looked much worse than earlier, has she already started to fade? An anguished cry left her son's lips as he rushed to his wife's side. Fili fell to his knees next to her chair and wrapped his arms tightly around Eli's waist as his head rested in her lap. He begged for her forgiveness, his voice breaking as he told her how sorry he was and how much of a fool he was. Eli just sat there staring impassively at Fili as he wept, frozen in her chair. Dis beckoned to Laurwyn and the elf maiden joined her at the door. Relief wash through her as she saw Eli's stony mask start to fall away as tears started to stream down her cheeks… her son's pleas finally started to sway her. Dis watched with hopeful eyes as her friend rested a tentative hand on Fili's head, her trembling fingers started to lightly stroke his golden hair. She led Laurwyn out into the hallway, as she pulled the door shut she happened one last glance at her son and his wife. She was heartened to see Eli bent forward with her arms wrapped tightly around her son's shoulders, her face buried in his hair as she cried… it gave Dis hope that they would fix this.

ooOoo


	28. Chapter 28 – Farewells

**Authors Note****: **And we're off! Next week will be the White Council the no more Rivendell. I know folks were probably expecting a Fili or Eli POV chapter but I didn't want to drag it out. We know they are hurting and devastated but it wasn't going to be completely resolved before they had to leave Rivendell… future chapters will revisit that. Thanks for all the reads and reviews and new followers! I'm probably going to scale back to only two chapters a week for a while… life is getting busier. If I do, Mondays and Thursdays will be the new posting dates. Please review! Remember reviews = author sustenance. Have a good weekend!

-O-

**Chapter 28 – Farewells**

**Kili**

He had been dreading this day… now it was finally here. The moon runes have been read by Lord Elrond, they now knew how to get inside Erebor… now they just had to get there. With a heavy heart he said farewell to the new friends he had made in Rivendell. His elven drinking buddies had one last drink with him last night. Rumil and Orophin had a lot of good advice about the path they would be taking to get across the mountains. They also warned of a river called the Enchanted River in Mirkwood whose waters ran black. The elven brothers told him to not get the water on the skin or to drink it for it will steal memories and make you sleep. Kili found it hard to believe that something like that existed but there was no reason for them to lie to him. He shook hands with the elven brothers promising to visit them in Lorien after the quest. He made Lindir promise to watch over his mother… it took less convincing than he thought. Kili made his rounds saying goodbye to everyone he had made acquaintance with shaking hands and bowing his head. It was the standard fare, he finally managed to drift away from the main crowd and found little Estel sitting on a bench nearby. Kili felt a lump in his throat when he looked at the sad little lad. He wished he had more time to spend with him, training him with blades and bow has been one of the most rewarding things he's ever done. Kili sat down on the bench next to the lad. The boy looked so sad it made him feel the need to comfort the lad, Kili put his arms around his shoulder and gave him a light hug. Estel rested his head against Kili's shoulder and looked absolutely miserable as they watch the dwarves say goodbye everyone.

"Don't worry lad… once we take back Erebor I'm going ask Lord Elrond if you could visit us for a while," Kili said as he tried to comfort the boy. "You'll have to show us all the new skills the elven sword trainers are going to teach you after we go." Estel looked up at him his eyes full of doubt. Kili knew the lad had lost his parents… losing his dwarven friends was just another blow to the child.

"The sword trainers wouldn't train me before… they said I was too little for blades just dumb old wooden swords," the boy said sadly. Kili shook his head and smiled.

"After seeing how well you were doing with us dwarves they told me that they will continue on with your training starting tomorrow," he said, he couldn't help but laugh at the joy he saw in the boy's eyes. Kili had made a point to talk to the elven trainers to make sure the boy would stay training at the level they have been.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. Kili nodded and patted the boy on the back. Estel jumped off the bench and gave Kili a big hug, nearly knocking him off the bench. "Thank you!" he cried. "I'm going to miss you…" Estel said, his voice losing its joyous tone. Kili patted him on the back.

"I'll miss you too," he said sadly. "You should find Dwalin and thank him too. He was one of your biggest advocates… he told them that you're a very quick learner and vouched for you." Estel's eyes got wide, the boy had been in awe at Dwalin's skill with dual battle axes… he always rooted for him when the dwarf sparred against the elves. To hear that Dwalin vouched for him must have been like a dream come true.

"Really? I better find him and Fili before you go!" he started to run towards the crowd of people then he stopped and turned around. He ran back and gave Kili another hug. "Be safe Kili," he said, his voice had a seriousness not common for a child. Kili smiled at the lad and ruffled his hair.

"I will… don't worry. Be good!" he said with a smile he really didn't feel. Estel nodded and with a smile ran into the crowd to find Dwalin. Kili sighed, he wished he was going anywhere but on this quest. He couldn't help but feel as if a dark cloud hung over the company, he just didn't feel good about going. Too much had happened with his uncle and his brother, he couldn't shake this sense of foreboding that he felt. Especially after the hobbit sought him out after that meeting and told him about his uncle. It just reinforced his suspicions he had before Fili's wedding… he did not trust his uncle. His little visit the other day to congratulate his brother was nothing but a farce, Thorin just used it to get closer to Fili. Bilbo told him of the conversation he overheard between his brother and uncle. He preyed upon his brother's fears about Eliana… that led him to vote against her. Kili didn't understand his uncle's motivations in separating them… nothing his uncle did any more made sense. He was not the same man that took care of him as a child or took him out to the taverns when he was older… No, he didn't know this man who plotted and schemed against his own blood. Bofur and Bilbo were going to help him keep an eye on his uncle… he hoped it would be enough. Kili was going to try and convince his brother to stay behind in Rivendell with Eliana but he couldn't… the treaties his mother had worked out with the elves required Fili to command any elven forces that would be dispatched to aid them against Smaug. That came to light yesterday… his uncle was in a rage when he heard the news. Kili had to wonder if Bilbo's suspicions of his uncle causing Fili harm were true… without his brother there was no elves to help them. It would explain his anger… if he had plans to harm his brother he couldn't now. Kili hated having to worry about this… he wasn't good at interpreting actions or worrying about conspiracies, that was his mother's arena… not his.

The smell of honeysuckle drifted in the air… Kili felt his lips curl into a smile as a pair of delicate arms wrapped around his neck from behind him, soft lips started to nibble at his ear. He grasped one of her hands and brought it to his lips and placed several lingering kisses on her palm causing her to giggle. Kili heard her gasp as he started kissing up her wrist while he slowly started to pull her around the side of the bench. He turned quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling his giggling elf maiden onto his lap. His sweet Laurwyn… Kili hugged her tight, his face nuzzling her neck. Laurwyn wrapped her arms around him, her hand gently caressing his back as she kissed his brow. Kili felt the lump in his throat again, larger than before… more than anything he didn't want to leave her. They had spent the night together last night… he didn't do anything dishonorable, he just wanted to hold her. First time he's ever had a woman in his bed where nothing happened… and he was fine with that. He didn't want to mess this up… he was going to do everything right, Laurwyn deserved no less. Kili breathed in her sweet scent and sighed.

"I don't want to leave you… not now… not ever," he said as he kissed the soft skin on the side of her neck. Laurwyn hugged him tighter before bringing her hand up to caress his cheek.

"I do not want you to go," she said softy, he could hear the pain in her voice. Kili looked up to see tears in her beautiful blue eyes.

"No, we promised each other no tears last night… remember?" he said as he cupped her cheek. Laurwyn tried to look away as a few tears cascaded down her cheek. Just seeing her tears made that lump in his throat seem larger and his chest tighten. His fingers trailed down her to her chin, with two fingers he lifted her face so she would look at him. Laurwyn looked so sad and lost it made his heart hurt. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. "Oh my sweet Laurwyn… don't cry. I'll come for you as soon as I'm able," he said as held her tight. She was trembling, he could tell that she was trying hard not make any noise. He pulled away and lifted her chin, his elf maiden looked completely miserable. Kili leaned forward and started to kiss away the tears on her cheeks until he reached her lips. His kisses were gentle, he took his time and savored her sweet lips. Laurwyn shuttered and moaned softly in his arms… Kili couldn't stop himself from deepening the kiss. It was easy for him to get lost in that kiss and he let himself be for a few moments but he knew he had to stop. He pulled away slowly and caressed her cheek.

"I promise you… I will come for you," he said softly. Kili wanted to tell her what his heart was feeling but it was too soon. Laurwyn nodded, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She sat back on his lap and smiled sadly at him.

"I have something for you… a favor, to bring you luck," she said quietly. She reached into the neckline of her dress and pulled out a folded handkerchief. Kili's lip curled up into a smirk at where she had kept it. He reached up with a finger and tugged slightly at the neck of the dress.

"What else do you have in there?" he said lightly with a wag of his eyebrows as he grinned at her. Laurwyn smacked his hand away and glared indignantly at him causing Kili to laugh and kiss her cheek.

"This dress didn't have any pockets," she said sheepishly. "I don't have any possessions here… all I have is this," Laurwyn said shyly as she laid the folded cloth in his hand. The fabric was exceptional soft, like nothing he had ever felt before. "My mother is a seamstress… this is a very special fabric. It will never wrinkle, never soil and it absorbs moisture. A noble lady of Lorien had a wedding dress made out of it… there were a few scraps left, I took the largest and made this. I thought it would make a lovely handkerchief… so I embroidered it," she said as her fingers lovingly traced the tiny flowers and vines on the cloth. "I want you to have it… for luck and so you don't forget me," she said quietly as she looked away. Kili frowned and gently turned her face back to his and rested his forehead on hers.

"I could never forget you…" he said gently but firmly. "Our courtship will resume as soon as this quest is over." His fingers rested on the sapphire necklace he had given her. He gave her a soft kiss and was about to deepen it when he heard his mother clear her throat. Kili pulled away and gave Laurwyn a regretful look before addressing his mother.

"Is it time already?" he asked, Laurwyn slid off his lap and fixed her dress. She didn't bat an eye over his mother's disapproving looks. Kili tucked Laurwyn's handkerchief into the inside pocket of his jacket before standing up.

"Almost, we are waiting on your brother and the wizard is talking to your uncle…" Dis said as her eyes searched the group. "There he is…" she with sadness. Kili followed her eyes to where his brother stood, he was talking to Estel and Dwalin. Eliana was at his side, her arm wrapped around his. She looked better than yesterday… not so pale but not quite herself yet. He knew his brother was in agony over leaving her behind, his guilt over his role in her not coming was eating him up inside. Fili had spent every moment with her since his mother let him out of the elven dungeon. Kili made a note to never ever get his mother that angry or ever hurt someone his mother was loyal to. He could take her slaps and ear boxing but he doubted he could take being thrown into a dungeon without knowing why… it would be terrible. This quest has brought to light many less than desirable sides to his family.

"How is Eliana doing?" he asked, curious what his mother and Laurwyn thought. His mother gave Laurwyn a troubled look. He could see the concern in her eyes.

"Well, she's better now… but I don't know how she's going to fare a week from now," Dis said as she watched her son and his wife make their way through the crowd. "Lord Elrond said that he would personally oversee her care… he is very skilled at the healing arts. He said once that the quickening happens and she can sense the child that she'll be better… past the worst anyway," she said, Kili couldn't help but notice the worry in her voice… there was a chance that she could get worse, even die. He understood how severe it was then by looking at his mother's bearings. Dread started to fill him, Kili wrapped his arm around Laurwyn's waist and pulled her close.

"You're going to be ok… right?" he asked Laurwyn, after hearing about Eliana he began to worry about his elf maiden. "You won't get sick like Eliana right?" The blond elf maiden shook her head and gave him a sad smile.

"No… I won't get heartsick, we are not bonded. I will miss you and be sad but I will not fade," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. Kili was relieved to have her confirm it and brought her hand to his lips. He noticed his mother roll her eyes but for once she held her tongue. After a few minutes Fili and Eliana made their way to them. The worry was clearly evident on his brother's face, Kili felt badly for his brother… he knew that leaving Eliana in her current state was killing him. His uncle's voice rang out over the group… they were to leave in five minutes.

"Well… this is it," his mother said softly. "Come here you two…" she beckoned to him and his brother. Fili reluctantly left Eliana's side and gave their mother a hug. Dis pulled Kili in and hugged them both.

"I will look after them both," she promised them. "You two take care of each other, watch each other's backs…" she said as she hugged them tight. "Do not trust your uncle…" Dis said in a low voice before pulling away. Kili gave her a surprised look, he looked at Fili who had the same startled look on his face. She patted their cheeks and gave them a teary smile. "I'm going to say goodbye to Balin, take care of yourselves and remember what I said." Their mother abruptly turned and walked into the crowd. Kili shook his head and turned to Laurwyn, he took her hand and pulled her away from his brother and Eliana. Once he stopped he pulled her into a tight embrace before his lips sought out hers. Kili kissed Laurwyn passionately, he was trying to make this last kiss last when he heard his uncle call his name. Pulling away from her was painful, like his heart was being torn apart.

"I have to go…" he said, his voice was rough with emotions. Laurwyn nodded, her eyes glistened with tears. She hugged him tight and leaned up to his ear.

"_Le melin_…" she whispered in his ear before giving him a tender kiss on the lips then she stepped away. Kili gave her an odd look as he tried to figure out what she said. "You better go…" Laurwyn said as tears started to roll down her cheeks. He started to walk away, he took a few steps and glanced back at her before walking to the group of dwarves with a heavy heart. When he turned around she was gone… his eyes searched the area but could not find her. He saw his brother still desperately clinging to Eliana, his heart went out to them… he couldn't imagine how hard it was for them.

"Fili!" his uncle growled. "Let's go… now!" he shouted. Kili glared at his uncle… he was about to say something when Fili finally pulled away from his wife. The pain of leaving her was evident in his brother's face as he grudgingly walked towards the group. He had never seen his brother so distraught, Kili put his arm around his brother and happened a glance at Eliana. She stood there like a statue with tears running down her cheeks, his mother and Gandalf were standing by her side now… the wizard had rested a hand on her shoulder.

"In two days I will meet you on the High Pass, remember which way I told you to go Thorin Oakenshield… I will find you there," the old wizard said to the company. Thorin nodded and called for them to move out. Fili stayed put, his eyes locked on Eliana's. Gandalf nodded at them and wrapped his arm around Eliana's shoulder and started to guide her away.

"Come brother… we need to go," Kili said to his brother. Fili gave him a look of pure agony, when he looked back to see his wife, she was gone. Kili gave his brother a slight tug, Fili reluctantly followed, his shoulders slumped and his head bowed. "She'll be ok brother… The elves won't let anything happen to her…" Fili nodded but Kili could tell that he didn't believe it… he was thinking the worst. The only thing that was going to help his brother was to finish this quest… the sooner the better. He led his brother to his pony, Kili gave Rivendell one last look before getting on his own pony. He rode out the gates behind his brother, all the while his hand clutched his jacket where Laurwyn's handkerchief was safely tucked away close to his heart.

ooOoo


	29. Chapter 29 – The White Council

**Authors Note****: **The infamous White Council meeting that was not mentioned in the Hobbit, was in Tolkien's appendices and Peter Jackson sort of did for the movie. I got most of my information from the lotr wiki… how this pans out with the second movie is a mystery to me. There is little information of the actual battle of Dol Guldur other than that the White Council was involved… that's it. So I expanded it because more than eight people would be needed to deal with Dol Guldur and the Necromancer. Plus it worked out well with the treaties Dis arranged with the elves. Thanks for reading and please review if possible. Thanks!

-O-

**Chapter 29 – The White Council**

**Gandalf**

Gandalf was exhausted, the last couple days have been long and tedious. The dwarves left yesterday morning, he wished Thorin would have waited just two more days before leaving. He would have been able to lead them through the High Pass but the dwarf king would hear none of it… he was ready to leave and nothing Gandalf could have said would have made the stubborn dwarf stay. Leaving Eliana behind was a huge mistake… they could be to Erebor and back before anyone would notice that she is with child. Thorin got his way… he managed to keep Eliana from the quest as well as drive a wedge between her and Fili. Gandalf had thought now that Fili and Eliana were married that Thorin would stop with his obsessive behavior over Eliana… but it appears that was just wishful thinking on his part. Thorin had a darkness in him, he worried about what the dwarf would do next. Didn't he understand the harm he has caused Eliana? Would he rather see her dead than happy with his nephew? It was a mystery to the wizard… perhaps there was no way to understand Thorin's motivations, the very nature of a diseased mind makes it far too complex for understanding. Gandalf was initially going to wait until tomorrow morning before he left to meet up with the dwarves but everything considered, he thought it best that he head out as soon as possible even if it meant traveling through the night.

A few hours after the dwarves had left yesterday, Radagast arrived as filthy as ever. Gandalf did not understand how animal feces ended up coating the man, it was in his beard, his hair and on his robes. The brown wizard's love for animals has reach an unhealthy level. Once Radagast had walked through the gate Gandalf made the elves immediately take him to the baths and a new robe brought to him. The shabby robe he was wearing was probably the same one he received at the last council meeting. While the elves were still trying to get years of filth off of Radagast the last member of the council arrived… Saruman. Gandalf dreaded his arrival. For the few hours before Radagast arrived he had spent time going to everyone that knew about the dwarves and the little elf maidens and convinced them to refrain from mentioning what happened at Eliana and Fili's wedding in the presence of Saruman. He stressed with the elven lords and Galadriel that it would be best if Saruman not be appraised of their existence at all. Without directly saying that he did not trust Saruman he tried to use the excuse that they needed to focus on Dol Guldur and just mentioning the new Maiar would interfere. He knew none of them believed him but they placated him all the same. It appeared that the elves had a certain amount of distrust for his fellow Istari and didn't seem to mind not sharing information with him. Círdan always said that he thought the Istari had too much power and feared what would happen if one could be corrupted. Another instance where the ancient elf contradicted himself… if that worried him then why did he give him Narya, the Ring of Fire? Gandalf knew he would never understand why Círdan did half the things he did… it was frustrating.

Gandalf arrived at the pavilion that was outside of Elrond's study just after breakfast, the view was breathtaking. The blue-grey cliffs off in the distance were shimmering in the morning sunlight while the waterfalls created a fine mist that hung in the air like a low laying wispy iridescent cloud. Gandalf always found that Rivendell's beauty was unlike any other place in Middle Earth, it was here that he truly felt the peace and the sanctuary he longed for at times. He climbed the few steps into the pavilion and saw that he was not as early as he thought he was. Already Saruman, Glorfindel and Radagast were sitting at the large round polished stone table. Radagast had brought some newly acquired friends with him. A squirrel perched on his shoulder eating a nut while two chipmunks danced around on the table in front of him vying for the wizard's attention. Gandalf couldn't help the small smile that found its way to his lips. His fellow wizard truly did love the animals of Middle Earth and they loved him back. His only real issue with the brown wizard was that at times his priorities were a bit skewed and he was exceptionally easy to distract. Radagast always believed that the simplest solution must be the correct one and never thought about the long-term impact to events… as long as the animals were not harmed and there was resolution he was happy. Things were never that simple…

"Must you have the vermin on the table?" asked Saruman in an annoyed tone. Gandalf took his seat across from Glorfindel and nodded in greeting. The stoic elven warrior bowed his head out of respect.

"They are not harming you…" Radagast said as he broke a nut in two and handed each chipmunk a piece. Saruman sneered at his fellow wizard.

"Their presence is a distraction," the white wizard said, his tone more annoyed than before. "We have important matters to discuss without having to listen to the chatter of pests." Gandalf noticed Radagast shifting uncomfortably in his chair. He knew the gentle wizard did not like the badgering by Saruman.

"Leave him be Saruman… they are not as much of a nuisance as you make them out to be." He turned to Radagast, "I'm sure your friends won't mind eating their nuts by the stairs when everyone is here?" he asked gently. Radagast gave him a grateful smile.

"Of course Gandalf," he said as he scratched behind the squirrel's ear. The door opened and Galadriel followed by the elven lords exited the study and started to climb the steps of the pavilion. Radagast murmured something to the squirrel and chipmunks before handing them each a large walnut. The animals abruptly left and found their way to the corner by the stairs where they happily ate their breakfast. Saruman glared at Gandalf and shook his head.

"Good morning!" Elrond greeted them before taking a seat next to Gandalf. Círdan took the other seat vacant next to Gandalf while Galadriel and Celeborn took the remaining chairs. "We should get started then," he said as he looked around the table. "Several things have come to light recently regarding Dol Guldur… we have good reason to believe that the Necromancer that resides there is in fact Sauron." Everyone was silent for a few moments contemplating his words. It was Saruman who broke the silence.

"And what proof do you have regarding this?" he asked skeptically. Gandalf sighed… he knew that the one person on the council that would give him problems regarding this was Saruman. He had raised this issue before with Saruman before only to be told it was foolish and to quit wasting his time.

"I have been there… twice," Gandalf said evenly trying to keep his temper in check. "I know what I saw and felt, his power has gained tenfold from the first time I stole into the fortress." Gandalf couldn't help but shudder… that was when he found Thrain laying in his own filth and dying. He would never forget the insane ramblings of the dying dwarf, broken from torture at Sauron's hands.

"How do you know its Sauron and not some sorcerer who has managed to get ahold of some forbidden arcane knowledge?" Saruman said doubtfully. "It has happened before…" Gandalf scoffed. It has never 'happened' before… not like this. He was about to start arguing when Radagast spoke.

"The animals say there is great evil there… it consumes everything. There is a blight on the land that is spreading… nothing grows there, nothing good anyway," said the shy wizard. "We have to do something before the forest dies." Saruman rolled his eyes. "There are stories of giant spiders that have taken over large parts of Mirkwood…"

"Yes let's take action based off the worries of the chipmunks and sparrows…" the white wizard said disdainfully. "There is hardly enough evidence to say this is nothing more than a powerful human sorcerer…" Gandalf looked at his peer with narrow eyes… Saruman's tactic was to degrade and deflect… he glanced at the other council members and sighed softly in relief, they did not seem to believe the white wizard.

"And what evidence would you require Saruman?" asked Círdan with his eyes narrowed. "Would Sauron himself need to invite you over for tea before your doubting mind would accept this?" asked the ancient elf as he gave the wizard a feral grin. This was one of the few times Gandalf appreciated Círdan candor. "I find your protests to be amusing at best if not a bit troubling… you of all people should be able to sense what everyone in this room does. A shadow in the east is rising… why do you deny it?" Saruman gave the elf a hard stare.

"I did not deny the threat in the east… what has always lingered has grown," he said angrily as he glared at the ancient elf. "What I do take issue with is the belief that this Necromancer is Sauron himself… We would all be prudent to not assume anything at this point," Saruman said. Gandalf held his tongue, he has felt that Saruman always knew who resided at Dol Guldur but chose not to act on it for whatever reason. It was this realization that caused his trust in Saruman to wane.

"Regardless of who you believe the Necromancer is Saruman you cannot deny that something has to be done about the fortress and the activities taking place there," Elrond said firmly. Before Saruman could respond Glorfindel spoke.

"There are reports of dungeons beneath the fortress… the name Bolg can be heard in the fearful whispers of the common folk," said the elven warrior. "Settlements as far south as Emyn Muil have been raided… this orc grows bold. He has challenged the Rohirrim west of the Anduin on several occasions." Gandalf frowned, he had heard nothing of this orc.

"Are there any descriptions of this orc?" Gandalf asked, Glorfindel nodded.

"Yes he is said to be tall, at least seven feet. His skin is as pale as new fallen snow and he travels with several bodyguards of equal or greater size… orcs nearly twice the size of their peers," Glorfindel said, his voice heavy with concern. "We would need many forces to quell one such as this orc." The elven lords nodded, their faces solemn as they contemplated the threat of this orc. Gandalf sat back in his chair for a moment while he searched his memories… a pale orc, he knew he should remember that. Azog… the name echoed through his mind.

"The Defiler…" he muttered under his breath. The others looked at him in confusion. "There was another pale orc… Azog the Defiler, the orc chieftain of Moria, but he was destroyed in the Battle of Azanulbizar over a hundred and forty years ago." Or perhaps he wasn't… the implications troubled the grey wizard.

"Could they be one in the same?" asked Celeborn. Gandalf pondered that for a moment before shrugging.

"Anything is possible but why hide behind a different name? No, I feel this is a different orc… perhaps the offspring of Azog. I cannot be sure… it is possible Azog could have survived although the dwarves vehemently deny it… an amputated limb is not always a death sentence," Gandalf said as he stroked his beard, remembering the story of how Thorin Oakenshield chopped off the arm of Azog the Defiler thus turning the tide of the battle. "I will try to find this out as I lead the dwarves north-east… it would be disastrous to lay siege to Dol Guldur and be attacked by orc forces that may be amassed in Moria."

"Why would you be leading dwarves north-east," asked Saruman as his piercing eyes fell on the grey wizard. Gandalf cursed himself over mentioning the dwarves in Saruman's presence. He would have to give him just enough information to keep him from prying further.

"The dwarves are looking to reclaim Erebor… I was merely assisting a small scouting party from the Blue Mountains to Mirkwood. It is time that Smaug be dealt with… if the dragon still lives," he said, Gandalf hoped Saruman would not ask for more specific information.

"Do you think that is wise? Dragons can hibernate for decades… do you honestly think it's prudent to rouse a dragon now when we are here debating the best course of action to deal with Dol Guldur?" Saruman pressed. Gandalf was considering the best way to respond when Círdan addressed the wizard.

"The dragon should have been dealt with decades ago… as the most powerful guardians of Middle Earth, the Istari should have taken care of it," the ancient elf chastised. "Imagine our folly if a fire drake was to align itself with Sauron. That is a risk I am not willing to take… there is no reason why Dol Guldur and Erebor cannot be dealt with before the year's end." Saruman laughed and shook his head.

"Quite a lofty goal Círdan… and exactly how do you plan to go about this?" he asked with a condescending smirk. The lord of Grey Havens smiled haughtily and nodded at Glorfindel. The elven warrior reached down and produced a large scroll from a bag at his feet. He unrolled it onto the table, it was a map of Mirkwood and neighboring areas. Gandalf noted the map had been marked in specific areas. He slid it to the center of the table, Círdan stood up and pointed to an area on the map.

"Here… we start amassing troops from Rivendell and Lorien on the east side of the Anduin in Gladden Fields. It has been a dry spring the marshes will not be as sodden and the river is low. Between the marshes and the forest we should be able to hide our numbers effectively," Círdan said as he looked at the others. "We enter Mirkwood here," he noted as he pointed at the map. "Then head south and strike the fortress from the north."

"Why not just house the troops in Lorien and strike them from the west?" asked Galadriel. "We will be able to provide for the troops easier within our borders." Gandalf nodded in agreement, it would be much easier. Círdan noticed Gandalf nodding and smirked.

"Galadriel not understanding is acceptable but you…" the ancient elf sighed. "Well, you were never much of a military strategist to begin with…" he scoffed, as he turned back to the map. Gandalf felt a rush of anger over Círdan's comment. "Dol Guldur will be expecting trouble from the west… this whole area to the Lorien borders is probably heavily watched already." His finger traced along the Misty Mountains on the map. "You have at least two major goblin and orc strongholds in the mountains at Moria and High Pass and probably smaller ones all the way down to Fangorn."

"We could start dispatching smaller groups from Rivendell along paths that are less traveled south of High Pass, cross Anduin here," Elrond said pointing at the map. "Then wait in Gladded Fields while Celeborn sends his forces north on the west side of the Anduin, crossing the river south of the Fields," the elven lord said, his voice held a certain amount of excitement that Gandalf just didn't understand. Círdan smiled at Elrond and glanced over at Gandalf and winked.

"Hope you were listening and learning," he said with a smirk making Gandalf's face redden with embarrassment and anger. "And to answer your question Saruman… once Dol Guldur is taken care of, we march those troops through Mirkwood to East Bight and head north," Círdan said confidently. "We cross the Celduin here," he said as he pointed at the map. "Then we go on to Esgaroth then Erebor, we'll be able to avoid Thranduil this way as well."

"Do you anticipate any problems from Thranduil?" Gandalf asked? He knew there were problems between the elven kingdoms that started with Thranduil's treatment of Eliana.

"Thranduil has not been himself since the death of his son Naertho," Celeborn said sadly. "Things were not mended properly between our kingdoms after Eliana left and once Naertho died Thranduil has withdrawn and has had little contact with any of us."

"Our summons go unheard as of late…" Galadriel said softly. "He still grieves for his son… so much so that he does not see the death and destruction of his forest." She gave Círdan a solemn look. "I fear he may have been touched by the shadow that is growing from the east…" The ancient elf nodded.

"That is a possibility we will have to prepare for… I do hope that you are wrong with this Galadriel," he said with a frown. Gandalf hoped she was wrong as well. The dwarves were to cross his realm, he didn't want any trouble from Thranduil. Saruman looked at the map for a few moment then looked up at the bearded elf.

"And what if events do not meet you clever plan or timeline? What if your dwarven scouting party rouse the dragon and it sets Esgaroth ablaze and attacks the northern settlement even possibly Thranduil's stronghold? What will we do then?" Saruman asked skeptically. Círdan gave him a broad smile then sat back down.

"Then we get creative and improvise…" he responded nonchalantly, then he shrugged. "Mithrandir how long do you think it will take the dwarves to get to Erebor?" the ancient elf asked.

"The moon runes said on Durin's Day the door will be revealed at sunset… so they have to be there before the twenty-second of October," the grey wizard noted.

"Plenty of time… if all goes as planned we may even arrive at Esgaroth early. If that happens we might be able to get inside Erebor to attack the dragon while it sleeps. That would really be the best case scenario," Círdan speculated while stroking his beard.

"And the worst case scenario?" asked Celeborn as he reached for the map. Círdan gave him a wide grin, his eyes had almost a jovial look about them.

"Then we all head to the Halls of Mandos earlier than expected," he said with a laugh. Gandalf shook his head and gave the ancient elf a disgusted look. "Oh don't look at me like that Mithrandir… if we all do our parts we will be successful." Gandalf didn't believe it was going to be that easy... it never was. "What is the consensus? Is everyone onboard with this plan?" Círdan asked as he looked around the table. "Galadriel… you've been quiet. What are your thoughts?" The Lady of Lorien looked up, she seemed distracted.

"I will consult my mirror and see if I find anything regarding this…" she said, her eyes were still distant. Círdan gave her an odd look then nodded at her. Gandalf wondered what was going on… he doubted the elves would tell him. Ever since the last meeting with Círdan, the Lady of Lorien has been spending tireless hours gazing into her mirror in hopes of tracking down the mates to the elf maidens in Lorien. He wondered if perhaps she has seen more than just what she was looking for.

"There are a many things to work out logistically for this to happen," Elrond said pensively. "Forces will need to be chosen… we will need to plan out every nuance of equipment, travel, provisioning… all of it." Círdan nodded and smiled. The ancient elf's confidence and cheerfulness in light of what they were discussing grated on Gandalf's nerves… did the man not know how to be humble?

"That I will leave to your and Celeborn's capable hands… I would like Glorfindel to lead the combined forces against Dol Guldur with your assistance," he said as he looked at Radagast then Saruman. "We will need your help in defeating the Necromancer… we can take care of the orcs but you will need to neutralize the Necromancer himself," Círdan said pointedly. His eyes focused on Gandalf. "Once you are done leading the dwarves to the borders of Mirkwood you will need to go to Lorien and wait with the other wizards until we are ready to strike." Gandalf found himself nodding, with matters of war he trusted Círdan. If there was one thing the pompous elf knew about it was battle.

"You just expect us to wait in Lorien?" Saruman complained. "I have things that need tending at Isengard… I don't have time to loiter in the woods!" Círdan gave the wizard a withering stare, his normal expression of amusement contorted into one of anger. Gandalf was taken aback by Círdan sudden change in demeanor.

"Whatever needs tending can wait!" Círdan snapped at the wizard. "You will assist with this Saruman… no excuse is getting you out of it." An uncomfortable silence followed, Círdan stood from his chair. "Mithrandir… a word before you leave." The ancient elf looked around the table. "Well off with you…" he said in an exasperated tone, dismissed them with a wave of his arm. It was rare to see Círdan demonstrate this level of authority with the others. Granted it was his to wield but he rarely if ever did so, preferring to let others take charge but for some reason he chose to use it now regarding Dol Guldur. He waited patiently for the rest to leave…Radagast was the last with his critters following behind him. Círdan waited a few moments after everyone left before he spoke.

"You were right to not trust Saruman with the knowledge of the new Maiar," he said quietly as he turned to look at him. Gandalf was shocked at the seriousness of Círdan's expression. "You must continue to keep the knowledge from him… at least until the rest can be found." Gandalf just nodded, too shocked to give any different reaction. "Whose idea was it to bind Celebrimbor's granddaughter to the dwarf prince with rings of power?" Círdan asked as he gave Gandalf a very direct look. The wizard couldn't help but shift uncomfortably under the ancient elf's eyes.

"Well, the way we found the rings suggested Valar involvement… we had planned to use them in the wedding, I thought that is what the Valar wanted. The type of binding that was used was Galadriel's doing… she saw a vision in her mirror that suggested doing that," Gandalf said quickly. "We were not clear that the Narvi rings were rings of power in the sense that Narya, Nenya or Vilya are…" he added. "We do not know what power they contain if any…" Círdan eyes grew distant for a moment as if he was trying to remember something then he laughed heartily.

"Amazing… you would take that risk not knowing the power that the rings hold on the hunch that it's what the Valar would have wanted… I don't know if you are truly gifted with a foresight that you appear unaware of or just lucky," he laughed again. Gandalf just looked at him as if he lost his mind.

"Are the rings dangerous? What power do they hold?" Gandalf asked, a bit of fear started to rise within him along with doubt.

"A little late to be worried about that isn't it?" Círdan said with a chuckle as he shook his head. "Well this much I can tell you… things are going to get quite interesting very shortly for the bearers of those rings," he said cryptically as he clasped Gandalf's shoulder. "Never a dull moment in Middle Earth!" he said with a chuckle as he walked out of the pavilion leaving a very confused wizard behind.

ooOoo

She had asked Galadriel to tell him to stop by her rooms before he left Rivendell. He would have stopped anyway to check on her one last time before he left to rendezvous with the dwarves. He rapped on her door with the end of his staff, Eliana abruptly opened it… it was obvious that she had been waiting for him.

"Gandalf!" she exclaimed. "I'm glad you stopped by…" He noted that she looked better, perhaps the concerns of her fading were unjustified. "Come in… I have something I would like you to take to Fili if you could… in the haste of their departure I forgot to give it to him." Eliana went into the bedroom and returned with an item bound in cloth. She unwrapped it to reveal a beautiful mithril dagger, she handed it to him. "It was my father's… I think he will be able to use it," she said, her voice seemed hollow, he could see the tears brimming in her eyes. The old wizard's heart went out to her. He placed the dagger in his bag and gave her a gentle smile.

"I promise to give it to him when I first arrive… is there anything else? A note perhaps?" he asked. Eliana shook her head and looked away.

"No… everything has been said that matters…" she said quietly. Gandalf nodded, he could see the pain in her eyes… damn Thorin for putting her through this, he thought angrily. "So you are leaving right now to meet with them?" she asked quietly. Gandalf nodded.

"I'm sorry things turned out this way Eliana… if I had been at that meeting things would have been different," he said regretfully. Eliana gave him a sad smile.

"Perhaps… it doesn't matter now, what's done is done," she said as she looked down at her hands. "You had best go… with Thorin leading, there is no telling what will befall them." Gandalf nodded knowing the words she spoke to be true. He bowed his head at her.

"Good bye Eliana… the next time we speak it will be in the stone halls of Erebor," he said hopefully. Eliana nodded.

"Farewell Gandalf… protect my husband if you can," Eliana said as she walked him to the door.

"With my life my lady," he said as he stepped out into the hallway. Eliana nodded and closed the door behind him. Gandalf stood there for a moment, his heart was heavy… with a sigh he straightened his hat and fixed the strap on his bag. The grey wizard turned and quickly walked down the hallway muttering curses about dwarven kings under his breath as he made his way towards the doors leading out to the main gates of Rivendell.

ooOoo


	30. Chapter 30 – To follow

**Authors Note****: **Ok so three chapters this week. I've been feeling a bit inspired lately. Thanks for all the great reviews! Kaia – the Thranduil situation is going to be complex, a lot of factors are causing his behavior. We got a bit to go before we get to Mirkwood yet! Thanks for reading and please review!

-O-

**Chapter 30 – To follow**

**Eliana**

She stood on the other side of the door listening… when she heard the old wizard's footsteps as he walked away she let out a sigh of relief. One hour… then she would leave. One hour should be enough to finish up here, then she would track the wizard until he reunited with the dwarves… with her Fili. Eli turned and walked quickly into the bedroom, she started to do a quick inventory. All of her herbs and medical supplies were packed, the bag sat on the floor near the bed. The next bag carried her food supplies, she had packed more than she had ever needed before. Eli realized that she could be following them for weeks, there would not be time to hunt or forage properly… cooking fires would draw unwanted attention. Last night she had stolen enough lembas bread to get her to Erebor and back again but it was not nutritious enough for a pregnant woman. She had to break into the storage rooms and take packs of dried vegetables and fruit… enough for at least two months of travel. Eli also took a few bottles of mineral paste used for seasoning large batches of soups, it would provide anything else she or her baby would require. Her baby… Eli's paused and rested her hand on her lower stomach again, she seemed to do that a lot now. Nothing… she could not feel anything, there was no quickening where an elven mother became aware of the child's heartbeat and light. She sighed and removed her hand, it could be weeks before she felt anything…

Regardless of what Círdan had said, this pregnancy was still not a reality to her… it was more like a nightmare considering what had happened. Her whole world fell apart when he uttered those words… in a way she hated the ancient elf and hoped she would never have to see him again. Eli felt like he had stolen the joy that she would have felt if she had found out about the child when the quickening happened, when she could sense her child. She use to dream about it, when she became aware of their child growing in her womb… that intimate moment where she would guide Fili's hand to her stomach and tell him he was going to be a father. Anger filled her just thinking about it, even something as simple as that had been taken from her. When she thought it could not get worse it did… the dwarves had their meeting without her or Gandalf present. She had gone from being an asset to a liability in their eyes, a potential burden they did not want to deal with. A part of her could understand that, none of them were healers… but she was and she knew what to do and just how far she could go before it could jeopardize the child… her child. She could not get used to referring to her child when she felt none. Eli noticed her hand had strayed to her stomach again and angrily pulled it away. She went back to checking her bags, trying to busy herself until the wizard had traveled a safe distance before she could follow undetected.

Eli sat on the bed and stared into her bag of rations, the cloth bags full of dried fruits and vegetables were stacked neatly in the bag. She placed an oiled cloth over the top to keep out any moisture before tying the bag shut. She sighed… nothing really left to do but pack some spare clothes and get her armor on. Her mind started to wander back to the night of the meeting and what had happened. It was Fili's role in the whole fiasco that broke her heart… it hurt her so bad that it made her feel like giving up. Eli knew from the moment Círdan uttered those fateful words that Fili would want to protect her by making her stay behind… of course he would, it was his child. She could not fault him for that… but she had expected him to talk to her… to listen to why she was upset and scared about the pregnancy and its ill timing. Eli wanted him to hear why she had to come with him, why leaving her behind would be too much for her to bear. Instead the conversations with her husband started with how she _should_ be doing something or how she _should_ be feeling… It did not take long for her patience waned with him, she grew angry and resentful. It led to arguments and tears as a distance began to form between them. It had only taken a matter of days for everything to fall apart leaving things strained and raw between them. Perhaps she should not have been surprised that he was the deciding vote to leave her behind... but she was. Even with their arguing and tension, she never thought he would force her to stay behind like he did. When she had overheard Balin telling Dis what happened Eli had reached her breaking point.

A misery unlike anything she had felt before had overwhelmed her the instant she heard the old dwarf's words. It became difficult for her to breathe and everything around her seemed very cold and dark… lifeless. The darkness seemed to be almost a tangible thing… it was as if it was calling to her… to give up, to just let go. All she had to do was will herself to fade… to embrace the darkness, then she wouldn't have to feel anymore. Her heart would never break again, no one would betray her again… she could rest, she could finally be at peace. It was so tempting… the allure of the shadow was difficult to resist, yet she did not give in… she managed to hold on. Eli remembered laying in their bed… her eyes were raw, they burned as the tears continued to flow down her cheeks dampening the pillow. She laid there in her silent fight against the darkness… she had hopes that once Fili came back everything would be better, that his mere presence would give her the strength to resist but he never did return… he stayed away. All through the night she teetered on the edge of the abyss, just remembering that horrible night gave her the chills, never before had she come that close to death. There was a moment in the night when the pull to give in was exceptionally strong but a stinging feeling on the skin under her wedding ring brought her back to her senses and she was able to resist. To this day she doesn't know how she didn't succumb to the darkness… all she remembered was the pain in her finger and Laurwyn stroking her hair, the elf maiden was humming a lullaby that she did not know. It terrified her when she thought about it now, just how real the darkness seemed and how weak she truly was.

Eli did not realize just how close she had come to fading until she saw Fili's face that morning… she didn't realize that her battle with the darkness had affected her appearance so, leaving her a looking drained and worn. The pure anguish in his eyes shocked her, Eli didn't know how to act when he fell to his knees and wept as he held on to her. She wanted to be mad at him for voting to keep her here… she wanted to vent her anger but she couldn't. His tears and his pleas for forgiveness had moved her… she felt what anger she had dissolve, only to be replaced by sorrow over what had befallen them. They just held each other until their tears no longer ran and forgiveness was found for both of them. When they made love that night it was full of desperation and need, worry over their eminent separation apparent in the frantic way they sought pleasure from each other. The intensity did not diminish each time they made love over the next day and into the early morning. The final time they were together that morning truly felt as if it was their last, what pleasure that was found was bittersweet and only reminded them what they were losing. It was then in the early morning shortly after sun rise that she realized what she must do. As she laid in his arms as he slept Eli began making plans, her mind churned with thoughts of what she would need and where she would find it. There was no way that she would stay in Rivendell, she could not leave their fate up to chance nor could she idly sit by… no, she would follow them and guard them.

It had been difficult watching him pack his belongings and even harder saying goodbye to him knowing that she would follow the wizard when his meeting was done. Eli would hide in the shadows and in the trees watching and protecting until they reached Erebor. It was going to be torture to be so close to him and not be able to be with him but this was the best way. If Fili knew she was guarding them he would send her back and that couldn't happen. To stay here was a death sentence, eventually she would despair over their separation and she knew there was a good chance that she would lose the fight with the darkness. She kissed him goodbye that morning knowing they will only truly be separated for a day or two at the most, it helped her deal with his departure. Eli could not imagine what condition she would have been in if she didn't have her plan to leave. Fili had been beside himself he was so upset, his guilt weighed heavy on him. He clung to her, murmuring in her ear how sorry he was… he told her how much he loved her and how he was going to be in agony until they were reunited. When his voice broke and she felt the dampness of his tears on her cheek she nearly told him. It pained her heart to see him so distraught. She just wanted to make his pain go away but she couldn't tell him, the guilt as she watched him suffer hung like a leaded weight on her heart. Eli couldn't risk anyone finding out and forcing her to stay here so she kept silent and watched him walk away.

It was nearly time, Eli quickly donned her armor and made sure everything was tied properly. She slid on her travel boots and started to put on her leather sword belt. Her mind was so busy running through several mental checklists that she didn't hear the door open to her room. She bent over and tied the leather straps near her knees for her scabbards and sheaved her swords. Eli grabbed her soft woolen cloak off of the hook on the wall, she was attaching the clasp at her neck when she turned to see Laurwyn standing in the doorway of her bedroom. She froze as their eyes met.

"I knew there was a reason for your hastened recovery from nearly fading the other night… when did you decide to leave?" she asked passively but Eli could hear a bit of an edge to her voice. Eli sighed, she regretted not locking the door… this was a complication she didn't need.

"Yesterday morning before they left," she said honestly. Fili's love had more of a role in her recovery than her plans to leave. "I can't stay here… it would only be a matter of time before what happened the other night happens again." It felt like that darkness was always lurking just waiting for her to have a moment of weakness…

"You can't do this Eli… not alone, it's too dangerous," Laurwyn said, her voice full of concern. Eli shook her head.

"I've made this trip several times before on my own… I will be fine," she said trying hard to keep her tone even. She went to the bed and started to gather what clothes she'd be bringing. "The pregnancy is barely over a week… It can be another two to four weeks before I even experience the quickening. I will be fine…" Eli repeated as she reached for her third bag to carry her extra clothes and archery supplies. She glanced up and saw Laurwyn frowning at her. "Really I will be fine," she said, trying to reassure her friend.

"You're going to carry all of that?" she asked pointing to the bags on and near the bed. "Plus your weapons…" Eli looked down at the three bags, it was not ideal but she had no other options.

"I have to… I'll make it work," she said with a shrug as she continued packing. Laurwyn shook her head.

"No you won't… you won't have to," she said decisively. "I'm coming with you… We'll divide it up between us." Eli stopped packing and gave her friend a sad smile.

"You can't come with me Laurwyn… you've never traveled like this. I cannot take you with me… I will never forgive myself if something should happen to you," she said as she shook her head. She couldn't be responsible for herself and Laurwyn.

"And I'm supposed to live with myself knowing that I left you to go alone after them? I'm sorry Eli, I can't do that…" she said as she emphatically shook her head. "You may think I'm helpless but that is not true… I am a good shot with my bow, maybe even better than Kili. My skill with a blade is not terrible… I will manage." Laurwyn walked up and took Eli's hands in hers. "I am coming with you," she said firmly. "You will be able to sleep this way and I can help carry things and forage. Another set of eyes and another bow won't hurt either… It is my choice just as it is your choice to go… I'm not stopping you from going, I know that you need to… so please understand that I need to do this as well." Eli felt her resolve start to crumble… everything Laurwyn said made sense, she couldn't deny that.

"But…" she started to say but Laurwyn gave her a hard stare.

"No…" Laurwyn shook her head. "You are not doing this alone, you don't have to…" she said, her voice softening. "You're not alone anymore Eli…let me help you with this," she said, her eyes pleading. "I don't feel right about them going off without you. Kili told me what you did… how you protected them on the way here. I'm afraid for them Eli, without you there I don't think they will make it to the Lonely Mountain." Eli frowned and closed her eyes… she felt the same worry that Laurwyn felt, a foreboding that she couldn't ignore. She slowly opened her eyes and nodded. Laurwyn gave her a shocked look for a moment then she let out a sigh that almost sounded like a sob and pulled Eli into a tight hug. "You won't regret this… I promise!" Eli hugged her back and laughed softly.

"I will hold you to that," she said as she pulled away. Eli gave the elven maiden an appraising look. "Do you have armor?" she asked. Laurwyn nodded.

"Yes… Lady Galadriel equipped all of us with standard warden gear. She made me bring mine to wear as we travelled through the Mountains," she said, Eli could hear the excitement in her voice. "I'll go get ready…" she said as she turned away only to turn back and give Eli pointed stare. "Don't even think about leaving without me… I will follow you," she said with an accusing tone. Eli raised her hands in surrender and shook her head.

"I will wait… in a way I must admit that I am relieved that you are coming," she said with a reassuring smile. "Go… I'll write a note to Dis," she said as she waved Laurwyn off. Dis was going to be furious… she hoped that they were able to cover enough ground tonight to avoid anyone she might send after them. After hearing what she did to Fili she was not going to underestimate her friend. Eli finished the note and left her treasured items sitting next to it… her note from Celebrian and the dogwood bloom. She asked that Dis keep them safe for her until she returned or for when she arrived at Erebor. Even if Dis was angry at her, she knew that her friend would care for her things. Eli took another glance around the room, her stomach started to knot with nerves. Bringing Laurwyn along could be a blessing or a nightmare. Eli hoped for the best, she was really in no position to deny the help but still… Laurwyn was young and untried. This wasn't exactly a trip for someone with so little experience with the wild.

After about a half an hour the door creaked open and Laurwyn stepped inside. She definitely looked the part, the long grey tunic and cloak made her seem more formidable than the flowing silk dresses Eli was accustomed to seeing her in. She had even managed to braid her hair in the short time she was gone, her curls were mostly contained by two braids on each side. With her bow hung over her shoulder and her sword belted at her side Laurwyn looked like a Warden of Lorien… Eli hoped that her fighting skills were not as lacking as she feared.

"Ready?" Laurwyn asked as she reached for the third back sitting on the table. Eli nodded, she grabbed her bags and her bow and gave her friend a small smile.

"Let's go… we don't want to get too far behind," Eli said as she walked towards the door. "For an old man, Gandalf is exceptionally quick on his feet…" Laurwyn giggled and blew out the candle. They closed the door to her room and crept down the hallway, escaping out the side door and into the shadows of the night.

ooOoo

**Dis**

She clutched the note in her hand as she stomped down the hallway to Galadriel's chambers. How could Eli be so reckless and stupid? And Laurwyn? What was Eli thinking taking Laurwyn with her? Has pregnancy turned her friend into an idiot? Dis couldn't remember ever being quite this mad… she was so upset she was shaking. She had promised her boys that she would look out for them while they were gone… fine job she did with that! Dis never expected them to flee in the night… she thought that they had more sense than that… fools! Now both of her son's women and her unborn grandchild were Eru knows where facing untold dangers alone. Her pace hastened as she approached the doors, she didn't even bother to knock. She burst through the doors startling Galadriel and her husband who were sitting on the divan having tea. Dis charged over to the stunned elves and thrust the letter out before her.

"They're gone!" she said frantically as Galadriel took the crumpled letter from her hand.

"Who is gone?" asked Celeborn, his eyes still wide from the shock of Dis' abrupt entry into their chambers.

"The girls… Eli and Laurwyn. They left sometime in the night! We need to send people after them!" Dis said, her worry and anger adding urgency to her words. Celeborn nodded and started to rise from the divan when Galadriel grabbed his arm, pulling him back down.

"No…" Galadriel said softly as she handed the note to her husband. "We will not pursue…" Dis felt her control shatter at the Lady of Lorien's word.

"Will not pursue? Are you mad? Eli is pregnant… she's making terrible decisions and has dragged Laurwyn with her! You're just going to let them go? She carries my grandchild and heir to the Durin line in her belly… we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Dis seethed, it felt like her blood was on fire from the rage she felt. Galadriel raised her hand up as if to stop halt Dis from saying more, she closed her eyes before covering her mouth with a shaky hand. When she opened her eyes again Dis could see tears filling the elven lady's eyes.

"We cannot interfere… this may be the only way to stop it," she trailed off, her eyes taking on a haunted look. Dis had no time for this nonsense… why couldn't this woman ever speak plainly?

"Stop it? Stop what?" Dis said shortly… she was not in the mood for any of Galadriel's cryptic words.

"Did you see something? Is that why you have been so distracted and troubled as of late?" Celeborn asked as he rested a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder. Galadriel nodded and wiped her eyes. "Is it about Eli? Was it bad?" Celeborn asked, trying to coax more information from her with his soft words. When she looked at her husband and nodded, Dis felt her anger flee only to be replaced by cold fear… she knew first hand just how accurate Galadriel's foresight was.

"What did you see?" Dis asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper as she slowly sat down in the nearby chair. Her stomach started to twist into knots as Galadriel's eyes focused on her. Dis felt her breath leave her as she looked into the tormented eyes of the Lady of Lorien.

"I saw you're sons die… I saw them fall."

ooOoo


	31. Chapter 31 – Led astray

**Authors Note****: **Sorry there was no chapter on Friday. After a ten hour workday on Thursday and another one Friday there was just no time to get anything done. Thankfully I was allowed some time off this week so I hope to use that time to get ahead in the story. This chapter follow the book more than the movie. I had a few issues with how the whole stone giant part was done in the movie… How was Gandalf able to follow the company when whole sides of the mountain path was destroyed by the giants? The books seemed more realistic except when after they got to the cave Gandalf just randomly disappeared. I never understood why Tolkien had Gandalf just go *poof* at key points in the story. Sure he explains some of it in the appendices but that was an afterthought done years later, probably after people asked him about it. Thanks for reading and please review!

-O-

**Chapter 31 – Led astray**

**Fili**

The freezing cold rain assaulted his face leaving it feeling raw and chapped, everything he had on was thoroughly soaked, his drenched hood clung to the sides of his face. Fili was miserable as the biting wind pierced through his wet clothing, it chilled him to the bone… warmth was a distant memory. Lightning streaked across the sky, a temporary shock to his eyes as he carefully led his pony up the treacherous mountain path with only the faint glow of Balin's lantern to guide him. A loud rumble of thunder reverberated throughout the mountains, he laid a comforting hand on his pony's neck as he paused to speak softly to the wide-eyed animal, hoping his gentle tones would calm her. They needed to find shelter… staying on this mountain path was suicide. All it was going to take is one panicked pony to bolt down the path knocking some of them off the sheer cliff and this quest ends tonight in disaster. He looked back at his brother, he could see the same concern and discomfort mirrored in his eyes. Fili turned and yelled to the old dwarf who was farther up the path.

"Balin!" he shouted. "We need to find shelter… or turn back," just as the words had left his lips, lightning struck the stone cliff about thirty feet above them. It sent a barrage of small rocks tumbling down the side of the mountain. Fili braced himself against the cliff, he held tight to the pony's reins as rocks crashed onto the path in front of him, a few bounced back to hit him in the legs, he was lucky none ended up on his head. The loud crack of thunder that followed was truly deafening cliff, Fili took a few deep breaths as he tried to calm himself while he stood pressed against the rough. He waited, glancing up into the blowing rain at the cliff above, when no more rocks fell he steered the startled pony around the stones and continued on the path towards Balin.

"That was a close one lad," the old dwarf noted when he caught up, his normal bushy white beard hung in tangled wet strands. Fili nodded as he looked back to see Kili guiding his pony around the rocks. "We'll find no shelter here… we need to press on. The others have already passed the bend up there," Balin said as he gestured towards where the path curved around the mountain side. Fili nodded and followed the old dwarf up the path. Thunder rolled in the distance but he thankfully didn't see any lightning… it must be on the other side of the mountain. A nagging thought persisted in his mind, it grew louder the more dangerous their path became today… they were going the wrong way. Gandalf would not have led them down this path, it was barely wide enough for the ponies. The High Pass was fairly well traveled by the elves, he could not see this as practical even for them. He felt his jaw clench as his anger welled up inside him… his uncle has led them astray, that was the only explanation that made sense. That's why they have not yet met up with the wizard… Gandalf said two days, it has been five. Thorin had told them that his meeting had probably ran late… that was plausible enough until they started on this particular mountain path this afternoon. No one questioned him, the only other person that knew these paths was Eli... who was not here. Guilt surged through him when he thought of her, it nearly overshadowed all of the good memories he had of the time with his wife. She had promised him that she would be alright and Gandalf had assured him that Lord Elrond would take care of her but he could help but think the worst. When he first saw her after the meeting it almost broke him. He had hurt her terribly causing her to almost fade, it haunted him even in his sleep… his dreams were always of her. He should be with her and not on this forsaken mountain!

More thunder could be heard in the distance, Fili's eyes scanned the sky… the lightning seemed to have calmed but there was still thunder which was odd. The strange thunder louder the closer to the bend in the trail. He followed Balin around the sharp turn of the trail to be met with a steeper narrower path. Frustration filled him as carefully guided the terrified pony onto the precarious path, Gandalf definitely would have never had taken this route… not with ponies. It was just more confirmation this was the wrong way. Another loud crash of thunder drew his attention back to the path before him, he could see the other dwarves ahead of him now… two dim lanterns flickered in the darkness. They had come to a stop, probably waiting for them to catch up, he thought as he gently tugged his pony up the incline. When they caught up he noticed several of the dwarves were staring at something in the ravine to the east of them. Fili squinted and peered out into the darkness, he thought he saw movement… a lucky flash of lightning confirmed there was indeed something out there, what he did not know. It looked as if the rough mountainside had grown arms and legs. Another flash of lightning caused his fellow dwarves to gasp, Fili turned back and felt his heart start to beat frantically in his chest.

"Stone Giants!" yelled Dwalin at the company as another flash of lightning showed the creatures in more detail. There were at least six of them, as tall as a two-story building. The massive giants looked like living rock, their heads were covered with jagged grey stones as was their shoulders and backs. Large gnarled hands gripped boulders the size of large horses and threw them at the other giants as if they were playing a game. It was not always thunder that they had heard, it was these large stones crashing into the ravine walls and ground. Unfortunately Dwalin's voice had carried and it drew the attention of the creatures. Fili became paralyzed with fear when he saw a large boulder hurling towards them, it fell short and crashed into the side of the cliff below them, the ground beneath his feet shook and lose stone near the edge broke off and tumbled down the side of the mountain.

"Go!" yelled Thorin at the rest of the dwarves. "Quickly!" The sound of stone crashing into stone and breaking apart drown out his uncle's voice as the giants threw more boulders at them. It was so loud that it felt like his very bones were rattling, Fili grabbed the reins tighter and closer to the bridle, he started to pull the scared pony up the path. The giants were laughing as they threw the rocks, it was a sound similar to a sword being dragged over a whetstone… a loud grinding wheezy laugh. He looked back to make sure Kili was alright, he wished he could switch places but there wasn't enough room to get his pony past his brothers. All Fili could do was continue to press forward, he hoped the path would widened and give him the opportunity to trade places with his brother. Rocks continued to crash into the side of the mountain, even if well below them it still left his nerves frayed and his heart racing. The Giants soon grew bored with trying to hit the dwarves with boulders after their many attempts had fallen short. They went back to throwing them at each other leaving the terrified dwarves scurrying up the mountain path.

They had finally reached a broadened area of the cliff, at least wide enough where they could rest for a few minutes away from the edge. Fili laid an arm across his brother's shoulders, they shared sighs of relief, thankful that they made it past the giants unharmed. They also exchanged a knowing look before they both openly glared at their uncle… the brothers knew their path had been mislaid. Why would their uncle lead them this way? They watched as Balin spoke with Thorin in hushed tones at the far side of the ledge. Fili could see by just their body language that his uncle was not pleased with whatever Balin had said. The conversation ended rather abruptly, Balin turned while shaking his head. He walked over to the two brothers and beckoned them over to area away from the others.

"You're going to have to scout the path ahead lads…" Balin said apologetically. Before Fili could say anything Kili spoke his thoughts.

"We're lost aren't we?" Kili said, the anger evident in his tone. Balin sighed and nodded.

"Aye…" he acknowledged quietly. Fili exchanged an incredulous look with his brother. Worse than he had anticipated, he thought that his uncle knew of this path, knew it was not ideal but had taken it anyway… to learn that his uncle had led them here blindly filled him with rage.

"We should turn back! The giant's boulders cannot reach us at this height. This path is too dangerous! We can barely manage the ponies on the path and who knows what lies ahead… there are orcs in these mountains!" Fili said, he felt his voice rising. Balin laid a calming hand on his arm.

"That's why we need you to scout the path forward, we have to find shelter for the night… all of us are too tired to do much more tonight. Perhaps in the morning we can convince your uncle to turn back," the old dwarf reasoned. Fili sighed and tried to calm his anger, he knew Balin was right.

"Alright…" he said grudgingly. He looked to his brother, "Let's go scout the path…" They handed Balin the reins to their ponies in exchange for his small lantern before they headed up the path. Fili glared at his uncle when he passed him, he couldn't stop the growing hostility that he had for the man he once considered a substitute father. He couldn't help but feel manipulated over his decision to vote against allowing Eli to come with them. It has been five days since they left Rivendell, he's had a lot of time to think about what had happened. Fili realized he had been a fool, he could have handled the pregnancy and how it affected Eli better. Several things his mother said to him rang true, it was hard for him to admit it but he didn't really know his wife. While he loved her more than life and in the most intimate of ways there was still so much that he did not know about Eli. Thirteen hundred years had shaped her into the woman she was today, she was a fighter, a survivor… a great healer and he had treated her like she was some fragile girl that didn't know what was best for her. He just wanted to protect her but his mother was right, she didn't need his protection. Maybe it was his ego that prevented him from seeing that before, it was hard to reconcile the woman who trembled in his arms after they made love to the woman who systematically hunted orcs for years on her own. His uncle just played into his fears that day… offering him 'a way out' he said, his uncle knew he would take it because of his fears and his need to protect Eli. Thorin would never accept their marriage and would always interfere. Fili didn't understand what his uncle hoped to gain… Eli would never leave him, they loved each other and were bonded.

They cautiously followed the path around the side of the mountain. Fili noticed it was starting to level off some, the incline less steep. Kili had his bow ready in case they ran into problems. They searched along the cliff, there wasn't anything that would give them much shelter, a few nooks and cracks. The path widened slightly as they progressed farther down the trail. The brothers had gone about thirty more paces when Fili saw a large dark shadow on the side of the mountain… a possible cave. He waved at his brother and pointed, they crept slowly towards the shadow, their eyes straining in the dark and rain to see, the small lantern was far too dim to do much good. He sat the lantern down and proceeded without it, if there was something in the cave it was best if they did not draw attention to themselves. Kili had his bow drawn and Fili had his swords ready as they neared, he could see the rough edges of the stone opening of the cave. Slowly they made their way inside, unsure at what they would find. The inside of the cave did not seem that large, maybe thirty paces across and forty deep… it appeared empty. Fili sheaved one of his swords and reached into his jacket and pulled out a small torch that was only about a half a foot long with an oil soaked rag tightly wrapped around one end. While Kili stood guard he brought out his flint and quickly lit the small torch. The darkness receded to reveal weather worn stone walls, it was indeed empty, and there were no tunnels that traveled deeper into the mountain.

"This will do…" Fili said as he looked around the cave. At least they would be able to rest out of the rain tonight. He walked along the walls of the cave, other than the large crack on the back wall it seemed stable.

"I'll go get the others," Kili said as he quickly left the cave. Fili took off his wet cloak and draped it over a stone that jutted out of the stone floor. He pulled his pack off his shoulder and laid it on the ground next to is cloak. In a few short minutes the other dwarves arrived, Fili helped them maneuver the ponies to the far left side in the back of the cave. He helped Ori and Bifur with their nosebags and retrieved his blanket and bedroll from his saddle. Fili checked on the hobbit on his way back, Bilbo looked miserable as he stood there drenched and shivering.

"Best get out of those wet clothes…" he said with a sympathetic look as he patted him on the shoulder. Bilbo nodded, his trembling fingers somehow managed the ties on his bag. Fili looked to his brother, Kili was already laying his sodden clothes out… he looked around the dimly lit cave, everyone appeared alright, for that he was thankful. Bombur and Bofur started to unload some kindling from an oiled bag on one of the ponies to make a fire.

"No fires!" Thorin said as he dropped his bag to the floor, grumbles and angry sighs could be heard throughout the company. "We do not want to draw attention to ourselves… lay your wet clothes out flat." Thorin sat down next to the wall and pulled some rations out of his bag. "We'll leave at first light… Bofur, you take first watch and the rest of you get some sleep," he commanded. Fili's anger grew after his uncle's orders.

"What about Gandalf? The trail grows too narrow for ponies, I do not believe this is the path he wished for us to take," Fili said as he forced his voice into even tones. He didn't want a confrontation with his uncle tonight but he could not remain silent about the wizard.

"The wizard was probably delayed… we do not need him anyway now that we know where the door is," Thorin said dismissively as he chewed on a bit of jerky. All pretense to remain calm were gone at hearing his uncle's words. How could his uncle think that they didn't need the wizard? Did he forget they still had to travel through Mirkwood to get to the Lonely Mountain? Not to mention what to do about the dragon if it still lives…

"Don't need him? The plan was to meet Gandalf… three days ago before we became lost," Thorin gave him a sharp look. "We are lost," Fili stated again defiantly. "There is no way that this is the main path through the mountains it has been far too treacherous," he said as he glared at his uncle.

"My uncle Mordrif travels to the Iron Hills through High Pass every year from Blue Mountains and never once did he mention stone giants. And come to think about it… he travels by wagon! He'd never make it over the trail we are on," Dori said angrily as he pulled his wet jacket off. Several of the dwarves nodded their heads.

"We'd have to be far off the beaten path to run into giants… I thought they were but a legend until tonight," Bofur said with awe in his voice.

"Gandalf is probably looking for us… we should backtrack until we get back to where the path splits," Balin said, the dwarves grew louder in voicing their agreement. The whole time Thorin glared at Fili, his face deepening in color before he finally stood.

"Enough!" he yelled, starting everyone in the cave as the sound of his word echoed off the cave walls. "We will continue on this path in the morning," he glowered as he looked around the cave. "There is more than one path through these mountains."

"More than one sure but none as safe as the main path," Kili said as he stood. "The elves told me there is a Goblin King that resides in these mountains, for all we know this path will take us to him," the anger in his brother's voice surprised him, Kili never spoke to their uncle in such a manner before. Fili knew his brother had been having a difficult time since leaving Rivendell, he had fallen in love with Laurwyn and didn't want to leave her there any more than he wanted to leave Eli behind. His brother's dreams have haunted him since he left, Fili's was having the same problem as well. Every night they are plagued with dreams of the elf women they loved, it filled their hearts with sorrow and longing… it made continuing on this quest even more difficult. Especially now that their uncle has placed them in unnecessary jeopardy.

"I am still the leader of this company am I not?" his uncle raged, drawing Fili's attention back on the volatile situation at hand. His uncle was glaring at his brother with his chest pumped out and his fists clenching at his sides.

"Not if you plan on leading us to our deaths," Kili retorted, his voice full of anger. Fili quickly stepped towards his brother and noticed Dwalin did the same thing with his uncle. The other dwarves just stared wide-eyed as the quarrel unfolded before them.

"What did you say?" Thorin seethed, his voice was low. Dwalin laid a hand on his uncle's shoulder which he shrugged off as he took a step closer to Kili.

"You heard me," Kili said, his voice full of challenge. Balin joined his brother next to Thorin.

"We're all tired and travel worn… we're letting it get the best of us," the old dwarf said firmly as he stepped between them. "Let us get some rest and discuss this in the morning when our heads are level." Balin and Dwalin had started to gently pull Thorin back when he angrily shrugged both their hands off of him.

"I will not be disrespected by this insolent whelp," he growled as he took a few hard steps towards them. "You will learn your place…" Fili didn't even have time to think about it before he stepped in front of his brother and shoved his uncle back with more force than he intended sending Thorin stumbling into Dwalin and Balin.

"No!" Fili yelled at his uncle. "Enough of this madness!" he said with a commanding tone he didn't realize he possessed. "Kili is right, these mountains are infested with orcs! I will not have a repeat of the trolls!" Fili said as he glared at his uncle. "You are not going to put this company in danger because you are too damn proud to admit we need help." He looked around the cave at the faces of the other dwarves, most held looks of shock and trepidation. "We need the wizard," he said to them. "We cannot do this without him." He grabbed Kili by the arm and started to lead him away from the others. "In the morning we're going back down the mountain to find Gandalf. You can come or not… the choice is yours," he said to the others. Fili knew that challenging his uncle's authority was going to have repercussions, he could see the disbelief and rage in his uncle's eyes. Insubordination was a rarity among dwarves but not unheard of… Fili had not wanted to openly challenge him but he was not going to let him strike his brother. Balin was quietly talking to Thorin while Dwalin had a firm grip on his arm. Fili led his brother over to the far wall. He pulled Kili down with him as he took a seat on the cold stone floor before leaning back against the rough wall. He kept his eyes on his uncle, fully expected some retaliation and was surprised when Thorin let Dwalin lead him to the opposite side of the cave.

"You didn't have to do that brother," Kili said quietly. Fili gave him a sidelong glance.

"Of course I did… you expected me to stand aside and let him pummel you?" Fili said as his eyes trailed to where Balin, Dwalin and now Oin were talking to his uncle.

"I guess not… I should not have provoked him," Kili said regretfully as he pulled a couple pieces of jerky from his pack and handed one to his brother. Bilbo brought his things over and sat down next to Kili… Ori, Dori and Bofur followed suit. The company appeared to be dividing into factions… much the same way the vote went to leave Eli behind. It surprised him when Nori and Bombur brought their things over as well, perhaps the troll incident was not so far from the other dwarfs minds as he had thought. They all sat there in silence eating their rations when Balin finally came over. He sat down next to Fili and nodded at the others.

"In the morning we are all going back down the mountain together," he told everyone. Fili could see the relief in his fellow dwarfs' eyes, he had to admit he felt it as well. His intention was never to split the company but he couldn't stand aside and let his uncle lead them to their doom. Balin gave him a sad look and patted him on the arm. "It needed to be said lad... we couldn't stay on the same path," he stated quietly. Fili gave him a nod, his eyes trailed back to his uncle. Thorin had his back turned to him and was still talking to Dwalin. "It's never has been easy for him to admit that he's wrong…" Balin said as he glanced at Thorin. "Just stay away from him for a few days… he'll calm down." Fili gave him a disbelieving look but nodded. He didn't believe for one minute that his uncle would let this one go… Fili knew that his uncle's animosity was just going to grow because he had the one thing his uncle will never have… Eli's love. That was where all of this stemmed from… it wasn't until Eli walked into their lives that his uncles judgment became questionable. "Get some rest lads… tomorrows is going to be a long day," the old dwarf said before getting back up and heading back over to where Thorin sat.

"That's encouraging…" Kili said as he laid down and tried to get comfortable. Fili snorted and laid down as well.

"Don't read too much into it… I'm sure there will be other problems before we finally find the wizard," he said as he tucked his arm under his head and stared up at the small stalactites on the ceiling of the cave. Bofur bid them good night and let Nori know he'd be waking him for second watch, he took his place in the entrance way of the cave peering out into the darkness. Fili found his eyes growing heavier and soon they closed for the night, dreams of Eli awaited him in his slumber. Even after everything that happened today, it didn't take the dwarves and hobbit long to fall asleep. They had left only one of the lanterns lit, the cave was dark except for that dim flickering light near the center of the cave. Bofur continued his watch at the entrance, peering down both sides of the path as he rubbed his hands together for warmth. No one noticed that the crack in the back wall had started to grow…

ooOoo


	32. Chapter 32 – The Goblin King

**Authors Note****: **A bit of a different take on the Goblin King part. I didn't like this part of the movie that much… the goblins and their king didn't seem evil enough. The book part was only two pages, far too short and not very descriptive and WAY too polite. "Thorin the dwarf at your service"… like I said way too polite lol. Things are a bit darker than either the book or movie, I'd have to think being dragged into dark tunnels by goblins would be fairly terrifying so I hope I wrote it that way. So here it is a bit earlier than normal, but it's technically Wednesday! Thank you for reading and for the reviews!

-O-

**Chapter 32 – The Goblin King**

**Kili**

It was Bilbo's strangled cry that woke him, he had but a moment before they were on him… grabbing, pulling, and pinching … goblins! He was dragged across the rough stone floor to the back of the cave where there was now an opening. Kili tried to call out to his brother but slimy vile hands covered his mouth, he felt like he was going to retch the stench was so bad. There were so many of them, at least six of them had a hold of him, there was nothing he could do. Their horrible grunts and squeals filled his ears as they hauled him down a dark dank tunnel. Sharp claws were digging into his skin, he tried to struggle but it did no good… as soon as he started to fight more goblins appeared, they took hold of his legs and arms so he could no longer move. He began to despair… there was no escape from this, there was just too many of them.

The tunnel opened up into huge dimly lit cavern, the goblins carried them across a long rope bridge to the other side and down another dark tunnel. Kili tried to pay attention as they turned down yet another passageway, clinging to a tiny hope that if he managed to get free he could somehow find his way back. They had just turned the corner again when there was some type of commotion near him, he heard the goblins start to squeal and hiss. Suddenly the hands that were on him let him lose and he fell to the floor, Kili's head smacked the hard ground making him dizzy.

"Kili!" he heard his brother yell in the darkness. He could hear the sounds of a fight, flesh hitting flesh and roars of pain… somehow Fili had gotten lose!

"Here!" he cried as he tried to right himself. As soon as he stood hands grabbed at him again, Kili started to hit anything that touched him. He didn't know if he was hitting goblin or dwarf, Kili kept fighting until a mass of bodies overcame him and brought him to the floor. He was kicked, punched and bitten many times before the goblins started to drag him roughly down the tunnel again, every part of his body hurt. He could feel blood running down the side of his face from a cut on his brow. There was no reprieve for them, the goblins were merciless as they dragged and beat them, hauling them deeper and deeper into the mountain. Kili knew after they were so easily overcome when Fili broke free that there was no hope. Even if by some miracle he was able to free himself he would just be overwhelmed by the hoard of goblins. In his pain and misery Kili's mind clung to memories of Laurwyn, her bright blue eyes and beautiful smile were the only comfort he had left. His sweet Laurwyn… he despaired knowing that he would never see her again. Kili regretted more than anything not telling her that he loved her… he should have told her, now he will never get the chance.

The goblins continued to brutalize them as they carried the dwarves through the tunnels. They arrived at a well-lit cavern, he turned his head slightly and saw several torches along the walls. The goblins stopped and threw him down on the hard stone floor. A sharp pain jarred him when he landed on his shoulder, he immediately rolled on to his other side and clutched his shoulder in pain. The rest of the company was deposited on the ground in a same manner, grunts and groans from pain could be heard from them all. Kili pulled himself up slightly and saw his brother laying there on the ground a short distance away, his face was bloodied and he was groaning in pain as he clutched his stomach. He started to crawl to his brother when a goblin kicked him hard in the stomach forcing him to collapse back down onto the floor in pain.

"What have you brought me Urtygor? Who are these miserable creatures?" a loud voice boomed from the far side of the room. Kili lifted his head to try and see who spoke but couldn't, there was a wall of goblins in the way. He glanced around him at the other dwarves, they were all bloodied, none fared any better than he did.

"Dwarves… your Majesty. We found them in the east cave," a wheezily voice said. He started to slowly pull himself along the floor towards his brother, sliding and scooting over the rough stone… hoping they wouldn't stop him with a kick this time.

"Dwarves you say?" the bellowing voice asked. The goblins seemed distracted by whoever was talking and he managed to make it to Fili… he reached over and grasped his arm. His brothers hand came up to cover his, it offered some comfort to Kili to be next to his brother. If today was the day he had to meet his end, he wanted his brother at his side.

"Yes your Majesty… with ponies as well!" There was excited noises coming from the goblins that lined the room, they seemed pleased to hear about the animals. The poor beasts never had a chance, Kili thought.

"Prepare a feast!" roared the voice, several of the goblins that were near them scurried off in multiple directions. Kili felt sick, he didn't know which was going to be served at this feast… pony or dwarf. He glanced around the room, hundreds of goblins lined the walls but none were near him anymore, he scooted closer to his brother and pulled himself up a bit more to look at the owner of the voice. He peered over Bombur large frame and saw the most hideous orc he had ever seen. Lounging in a large stone throne on a raised slab of rock was the biggest, fattest and most revolting creature Kili had ever laid his eyes upon. Its body was huge and misshapen, rolls of thick blubber covered its torso and gut, the beast's giant head rested on a neck nearly as wide as its chest. A sickening fatty chin hung down, it rested on its chest and jiggled when it wheezed in breaths or moved its head. Kili's keen eyes also noticed that its skin was covered by various sores ranging from white pustules to angry red lesions that wept, spilling their diseased juices down the creatures flesh. Its bulging bloodshot eyes glared at them over a malformed nose and a sneering black-toothed mouth. Upon this foul orc's brow rested a crown made out of bones… this was the Goblin King the elves had warned him about. "Well, well… who is the leader of this ill-fated and soon to be slow roasting group? Hrmmm?" the Goblin King asked as his fat undulating body slid off the stone throne, the sound of its diseased flesh sliding over the stone was truly nauseating. "Who would be foolish enough to stray from the main path and venture into my lands?" Kili looked over to see his uncle pulling himself up to stand.

"I am the leader of this company," Thorin said wearily, his face swollen and bleeding. The massive creature lumbered over to his uncle, it towered over him… Kili surmised the orc had to be close to seven feet tall. He noticed that the beast held in his right hand a scepter made out of bone that had been filed down into cruel spikes. It was worn with age and use, the bone had yellowed and its sharp tips were stained brown.

"And who might you be?" asked the giant orc as it eyeballed his uncle. Kili had to give his uncle credit, he didn't flinch and stared defiantly at the Goblin King.

"Thorin Oakenshield," Thorin said with his head held high. The creature looked at him for a moment then started to laugh, it was an evil twisted laugh that struck fear into his heart. Kili watched in disgust as the monster's fat rolls jiggled and flapped while the Goblin King gasped and wheezed as it maniacally laughed.

"My, my… a glorious find indeed," he chuckled. "The mighty Prince of Erebor that managed to separate Azog from his favorite hand… though I suppose you're a king now that your daddy met his fate at Dol Guldur," mocked the Goblin King with a menacing smile. Thorin glared at the beast, Kili could see his uncle's hands that were clenched into fists start to shake. "Oh Azog is going to be pleased… so very pleased to see you again Thorin Oakenshield," the Goblin King said as it laughed loudly causing it's low hanging chin to swing to and fro.

"Azog is dead! He died at Azanulbizar!" Thorin yelled boldly. Kili looked to his brother who shared his incredulous expression. Their whole lives they had been told how their uncle had slain the pale orc at Azanulbizar. It was their uncles greatest feat… how could the orc not be dead?

"Foolish dwarf!" laughed the Goblin King. "We are not so inept with our healing trade that we do not know how to treat a wound such as the one you gave him." Kili saw his uncle's face blanch at the words of the beast. "Azog is alive and well… no hand but that is hardly a deterrent for one with the talents Azog possesses," the beast sneered wickedly. "We made him a new hand… a better hand!" laughed the Goblin King. "Mek!" he roared. A bent goblin with a bad leg hobbled in front of the king and bowed awkwardly. "Send word to the pale orc!" he commanded. "Tell him I have a ripe bit of dwarf flesh for him… an acquaintance from Azanulbizar," the Goblin King chuckled. "He was just here two days ago… claiming he smelt she-elf in the mountains!" the beast roared with laughter. Kili exchanged a look with his brother... why would Lord Elrond let a female elf patrol these regions with such a large orc threat? "Azog has developed quite a taste for she-elves… a delicacy he says, nothing is as sweet." Kili felt sick, he hoped Laurwyn or Eliana would never came this way to search for them. "If he caught scent of one, rest assured he is still nearby searching. You won't have long to wait for your defiling Thorin Oakenshield," the Goblin King said with an evil laugh as he made his way back to his throne. Kili shuddered in revulsion and fear at the thought of what was going to happen to his uncle. He frantically looked around hoping there would be something he could do… a distraction to maybe give them a chance to escape or rile the goblins enough that they met a quick death… but sadly he found nothing. The hopelessness of their situation weighed on Kili, never has he experience this kind of anguish. His eyes sought out his brothers, Fili's eyes will filled with pain and regret… much like his own. The Goblin King climbed back onto the stone throne and leaned back, his evil eyes were merry as he smirked at his prisoners. "Urtygor!" he yelled. The goblin from earlier stepped forward and bowed. "Bring all their belongings here… I want to see what treasures they carried with them," the king said as he jeered at them.

"Yes your Majesty," the goblin wheezed before running off back down the tunnels.

"I feel the need for some entertainment before our meal tonight. What say you?" he yelled to the dozens of goblins that lined the walls. They stood and cheered, the beasts made disgusting grunts and squeals of delight as they clamored about the outer walls. "A bit of sport… yes, that sounds good," he said thoughtfully before rising to his feet, the Goblin King raised his scepter high above his massive head. "A fight to the death!" the fiend cried loudly to the goblins causing them to cheer and yell enthusiastically. The Goblin King turned his bulging eyes back on the dwarves. "We'll arm you with daggers and you can fight each other… the last dwarf alive can walk out of here unharmed. Thorin excluded… Azog will not be robbed of his prize by a mercy killing… no, the other twelve can fight it out," the beast said with a laugh that was so full of evil it made Kili cringe at the sound of it. Twelve… he said twelve, even in his terror and hopelessness Kili noticed that. He slowly looked around him, indeed there was only the twelve other dwarves… the hobbit was missing. Bilbo had somehow managed to slip away unseen. At least someone had made it out… it was too much to hope that Bilbo would find a way to rescue them, he was just glad that the hobbit did not share their fate. Perhaps he will find his way back to Rivendell and tell the elves what had befallen them… it was better for them to know than for Laurwyn and Eliana to always carry hope that they were alive.

Six goblins carrying armloads of their belongings rushed in and dumped their loot in front of the Goblin King. The one called Urtygor started to sort their belonging into piles. Kili looked on numbly, soon it will be over, he thought. He knew once a goblin gave him a blade he was going to kill that goblin then plunge the dagger into his own heart. There is no way he could fight the others for the amusement of this monster. The goblin drew one of the swords from its scabbard, it screamed and hissed as it threw the blade onto the ground. It was the blade they had found in the troll cave… the one Lord Elrond called Orcist, the Goblin-cleaver. The nearby goblins howled and backed away screeching and hissing.

"What is this?!" roared the Goblin King as he jumped down from his throne. "What is this?!" he roared again as he came closer to see the sword that laid on the floor where it had been thrown. A low grumble of voices could be heard… all muttering the same word… Biter. It became almost like a chant among the goblins… biter… biter… biter. The Goblin King looked down at the blade and up at the dwarves, his bulging eyes were full of hate. "You brought the Biter into my realm! You will pay for this insult!" he shouted in rage. "Kill them! Kill them all! Tear them to shreds! Shatter their bones!" the Goblin King screamed. Kili barely had time to move before two goblins were on him, he started hitting them and kicking them… anything he could do to defend himself. More and more goblins swarmed them. His fellow dwarves fought as he with their fists and feet, punching and kicking at the wall of goblin bodies that surrounded them. Kili tried to stay close to his brother but the more goblins that rushed them the more impossible that became. He saw the glint of a blade out of the corner of his eye, he turned to see a goblin raising a dagger to strike his brother.

"Fili!" he cried, it almost seemed as if time slowed down for that moment. He watched the blade descend towards his brothers back, Fili turned and held up his hand as if to block the blow when the unbelievable happened. The blade struck but not his brother… it bounced off the air leaving a trail of green sparks. Somehow the blow had been deflected but there was no shield. Kili saw the ring on his brother's hand grow green and in the next moment the green glow was gone. The goblins closest to his brother became frightened, they fled leaving his brother standing there alone and confused. Kili continued to fight against the goblins that surrounded him, Fili had joined in and was fighting his way towards him when a bright white light filled the cavern followed by an explosion that knocked him off his feet. The goblins screamed in pain, the light burned them, seared smoking holes covered their flesh. They ran in terror, trampling each other as they tried to escape the cavern blindly, their eyes no longer of use. A second explosion rocked the mountain and a loud commanding voice rang out in the smoke filled room.

"On your feet! Arm yourselves!"

ooOoo


	33. Chapter 33 – Finding the lost

**Authors Note****:** Almost at the point were two of the story lines merge. We are almost caught up event-time wise, most of Laurwyn's perspective is in the past tense as they traveled around trying to find the dwarves and a wizard. Two elves on foot can travel a lot faster than thirteen dwarves with ponies… eventually things come together. Thank you for the reading! And thank you for taking the time to write a review, I appreciate it! I also appreciate the praise for the Goblin King chapter… thank you! I hope I do as well with the rest. This chapter is a bit early… next one should be on Monday 7/8/13. Have a good weekend!

-O-

**Chapter 33 – Finding the lost**

**Laurwyn**

They were barely a few hours behind Mithrandir when they left Rivendell… yet tracking him had proved difficult. More difficult than either of them had anticipated. The first day went pretty much as expected, even she could see the wizard's trail through the forest. That day had been a good day… Eli was in good spirits and more talkative than usual. She had taken the time to show Laurwyn signs to look for while tracking and things to eat along the trail. They foraged berries and editable leaves as they walked, eating what they found instead of the food items they packed. Eli seem genuinely happy in the forest, more at peace than Laurwyn has ever seen her. She told her stories of her times in Erebor… of Dis when she was young. Laurwyn loved hearing her tales… it made her feel closer to Eli. She had admired her for most of her young life, Laurwyn felt honored to earn Eli's friendship so easily in Rivendell. She wanted to get to know the elusive elf woman better… to be as close to her as she was with her sisters in Lorien. Eli was a complicated person, at times it was difficult to know what she was thinking… Laurwyn hoped that someday Eli would open up to her more, like she does with Dis.

The first night proved to be difficult for Laurwyn, never had she slept outside without being close to a town that was within the protected forests of Lorien. Here it was different, it was just them… no Haldir and his Wardens patrolling the borders. Their safety relied on their own ability to keep watch and protect themselves. Eli had taken first watch allowing Laurwyn to get some sleep. It was not easy… she found it difficult to get comfortable on the rough tree bark, Laurwyn had never slept in a tree before. They had to sleep in the trees… the ground was just too dangerous. It had felt like she barely slept when Eli woke her up a few hours before dawn. Laurwyn didn't want to admit it but she was terrified to keep watch, she was so afraid that she would miss something and get them killed. All through her watch she was on edge, sometimes jumping at the most innocent of sounds. In those dark quiet hours she found herself thinking about Kili a lot. Laurwyn missed him terribly, she longed for the next time she could feel his strong arms wrapped around her. She wondered what he would think of her decision to follow Eli. Will he be angry at her? Even though she was a good shot with her bow she was no trained warrior, she questioned her fortitude… Laurwyn doubted that she had the strength or perseverance to ever become a warrior like Eli. Lady Galadriel made sure they could handle a sword, she was decent enough with hers but she had never taken a life with it, neither animal nor orc. Battered practice dummies had been the only demonstration of her abilities, killing was something she abhorred. She didn't even like killing insects… often catching them and releasing them far away. Laurwyn had no idea how she would react when she would be put into a situation where she had to take a life… she hoped that she could do it.

The second day of their journey is when things started to fall apart. Eli had thought that they would find signs of the dwarves on that day. The company was supposed to wait for the wizard before going into the mountains. They had expected to find the dwarf camp and a solid trail to follow but they found neither. Mithrandir's trail grew erratic as well… often double backing and veering off the paths. It was obvious at that point that the dwarves were lost, they did not go where they were supposed to for whatever reason. Eli grew more worried, her brow was constantly furrowed as she scanned the ground for tracks and even the minutest sign that they had passed through. Early morning rains on the second and third days made finding tracks near impossible. Searching for signs and clues caused them to linger too long, she could see the stress starting to affect Eli. Her friend was not sleeping or eating unless forced by guilt to do so… her temper often flared as well. Laurwyn learned very quickly when and when not to ask questions. She knew Eli was not mad at her but it still stung when she was short with her. Laurwyn knew her friend was scared just as she was… every day that passed where there were no signs of the dwarves' passage lowered their chances of finding them.

It was late in the evening on the third day that they found tracks, several tracks… but they were definitely not the ones they were looking for. They were Warg tracks… Eli guested as many as a pack of twenty had passed down the trail. That was the first time she saw true fear in her friends eyes, it caused Laurwyn become more anxious and her own fear to grow. Eli had reached quickly into her bag and pulled out a small brown vial. She had told her to rub the liquid on the skin of her neck and under her arms, then on her genitals and the bottoms of her feet. Laurwyn was going to protest but the look Eli gave her silenced her and she did as she was told. Her friend explained that orc males can smell female elves… their scent, the oil they had applied will mask their scent so the orcs couldn't track them. Laurwyn started to seriously doubt her decision to follow on that day. Orc's terrified her and the most horrifying stories were of what happens to women of any race that end up being captured by them. She knew this journey would be difficult but she naively thought they wouldn't be alone long in the wild and if anything did happen they could just join the dwarves… Kili would protect her. Laurwyn never thought they would be spending days trying to find the dwarves tracks with packs of orcs in the area. She wasn't able to sleep that night…

They were not staying to the trails at all, it had concerned her but Eli seemed very familiar with the landscape. Even though her friend didn't say it, Laurwyn had suspected she was avoiding the trails because of the Warg tracks they had found. She asked Eli how knew these lands, she told her that for many years after Lady Celebrian was attacked that she hunted the orcs of these mountains by herself. Laurwyn couldn't imagine doing something like that, either her friend was very brave or very foolish. When she questioned Eli about it she mere laughed and said that back then she had little care if she lived or died… it wasn't bravery that made her do it but vengeance. Laurwyn was developing a wary appreciation for her friend and her abilities to fight and survive. There were many layers to Eli, this was not one that Lady Galadriel told them much about… perhaps even the Lady of Lorien didn't know this side of her niece very well.

It was in the evening on the fourth day that they had a lucky find… near the entrance to one obscure path into the mountain they found an apple core, no orc would eat an apple. Nearby was a small pile of spent pipe-weed that had been sheltered somewhat from the earlier rain by some rocks. Laurwyn was so happy she nearly cried, the pipe-weed confirmed it was the dwarves. She had expected Eli to be thrilled by the find but she wasn't… instead her friend started cursing. Eli explained that the path they took led to a goblin stronghold in the mountain… Goblin-town. It was the worst path they could have possibly taken she said, Laurwyn felt her happiness disappear and be replace by an uneasiness that had her heart beating wildly in her chest. For the first time Laurwyn started to worry more about Kili than herself, dread filled her heart over the danger he could be in. With trepidation they started up the winding path, Laurwyn kept her bow in her hand as she followed behind Eli who was walking at a brisk pace up the path. They were only an hour into their climb when the rains started again. This storm was worse than any they had been through in the past few days, lightning dominated the sky followed by loud intimidating cracks of thunder that set her even more on edge as they climbed. It didn't seem to faze Eli, she wore a mask of cold determination… her movements purposeful and quick and at times it was difficult to keep pace with her. Laurwyn was feeling more afraid the higher they climbed, she was afraid that at any minute they would be met by orcs on the trail.

It was dark yet Eli wanted to press on, she said they would keep going until they reach the safety of the trees on the other side of the mountain pass, there was nowhere to rest on these cliffs. Laurwyn started to worry about what they would find farther up the path, already it was narrowing. It would be quite dangerous to take horses or ponies on this path, it was far too narrow… she began to doubt that the dwarves even came this way. The force of the storm also picked up, the winds were harsh and the rain was blinding yet they continued on in silence. It was late in the night when they passed a rather narrow bend in the trail, Eli held her arm out and pointed to the east. Laurwyn's elven eyes could barely believe what they saw. Giant creatures that appeared to be made of stone were walking around carrying large boulders and stacking them into piles. Eli smiled at her expression.

"Stone giants… one of the few places in Middle Earth that you will find them," she said quietly as she gestured at creatures. "They are harmless, but they don't like strangers and keep to themselves mostly." Laurwyn looked on in fascination at the giant beasts. It was as if drawings from one of her many books had come to life.

"What are they doing?" she asked Eli in hushed tones. Her friend smiled and pointed at the pile of boulders.

"Playing a game of catch with the stones… if we had time it is worth watching but it is terribly loud. They must be getting their stones into place before they begin. Come, we want to put some distance between us, like I said it will be quite loud," Eli mentioned as she started back down the path. Laurwyn took one last look then hurried after her. Stone giants… her sisters in Lorien were never going to believe her. It made her giggle when she thought about telling her sisters everything that has happened to her since leaving, she knew they wouldn't believe any of it least of all about her following Eli into the mountains. They left the giants behind and continued up the steeper incline of the mountain path. They reached an ledge that had widened out some, Eli checked over the area thoroughly and found more pipe-weed near the stone wall… they were definitely on the right trail. It seemed to energize their steps as they quickly moved down the path. After a several minutes Eli abruptly slowed down and held her arm up, she turned and placed her finger over her lips and pointed ahead. There was a cave…

"It is the entrance to the Goblin-town… be ready," she whispered. Laurwyn felt her stomach twist into knots, she took a deep breath and nodded at Eli. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and readied her bow… Eli did the same except she grabbed a handful of arrows. They crept closer to the cave, staying close to the cliff wall as they carefully stepped on the rough stone silently. Laurwyn tried to mirror her friend's movements as they reached the cave opening, keeping close to the rough cliff and taking soft steps. When they were at the entrance Eli motioned her to stay while she went inside. Laurwyn watched as Eli slipped inside the entrance, even her elven ears had a difficult time hearing her move inside. After a moment she reemerged her eyes were distraught, she nodded and beckoned her inside.

The cave was in disarray, there was clothing and bedrolls thrown about as if ransacked. They did a quick and silent search of the items. Eli found Fili's cloak laying on a stone, her hands trembled as she picked it up and folded it. Laurwyn noticed Kili's jacket near it on the ground, she picked it up and hugged it… it still smelled like him. Her heart cried out in sorrow… he was taken. The goblins have taken them… they could be dead… her Kili could be dead. She choked back a sob when she saw Eli motion to the back of the cave to a large crack in the wall. Laurwyn felt herself go numb when she saw the entrance, her misery stifled for now. They packed away the items they had found that were Kili's and Fili's and grabbed their bows, Eli took the lead again as they approached the crack that led to a tunnel. Their elven eyes could see there was nothing in the tunnel yet they were cautious as they approached it. The tunnel ran deep, they could not see the end of it. Eli turned and gave her a look of pure pain and sorrow.

"I can't leave him Laurwyn… I will not ask you to follow," she said, her voice broke… it was full of anguish. "If you go back down the path and head west you should be able to reach a ranger outpost in a few days…" Eli said as she stared into the tunnel. Laurwyn shook her head.

"No… I'm coming with you, I cannot walk away from Kili anymore than you can from Fili," she said as she grasped Eli's hand. "I have to try… I have to know…" she couldn't finish and gave Eli a pleading look as the barrier holding back her misery started to crack. Her friend gave her a nod and reached into her belt pulling out a small dagger. She grabbed Laurwyn's hand and placed the dagger on it. The look Eli gave her was full of hopelessness and resolve… the look of someone ready to meet their end. Laurwyn knew from that look if Fili was truly gone her friend did not want to live… it didn't matter that she was with child, there was no way she could bare his loss.

"Do not let them take you alive," she said in a low voice. "Take this… use it…" Eli placed her fingers on her throat. "Here…or here," she said as her fingers rested on her heart. Her words shook Laurwyn to her very core as she stared at Eli in shock. "Death is better than what would befall either of us if we are captured," she said solemnly. Without another word Eli readied her bow and started down the tunnel. Laurwyn stared down at the dagger for a moment before quickly putting it in her tunic pocket, she took a couple of shaky breaths as she started down the tunnel behind Eli. The cold hopeless reality of the situation hit Laurwyn hard and fear coiled inside of her. If it wasn't for Eli's fierce determination there was no way she'd be as calm as she was. The tunnel curved, Eli had her bow drawn as she slowly went around the bend… Laurwyn was close behind her. There was a dim light at the end of the tunnel and still no goblins. Eli pressed on, her bow still drawn as she moved quickly down the tunnel towards the light. They reached the end and the tunnel opened up into a large cavern, there was a great chasm in the ground that spanned the entire length of the cavern. Eli walked around the small ledge, checking for a way across while Laurwyn walked up to the two posts that were near the edge. She looked down and saw a rope bridge dangling from the posts down the sheer wall into the chasm. Severed ropes hung from the posts on the other side… the bridge had been cut. Eli joined her near the posts and peered down.

"There is no way across," she said as she swung her bow over her shoulder.

"Who do you think did this?" Laurwyn asked.

"The wizard… it's the only thing that makes sense… they would not cut their own bridge," Eli said with a slight smirk. "He must have seen the same Warg tracks we did and cut this so no one could follow him in…" Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she gave Laurwyn a small smile. "There is still hope…" she said softly. Just then a loud sound like a huge crack of thunder echoed throughout the mountain and the ground beneath their feet shook slightly. Instinctively they stepped away from the edge of the chasm. Thick grey smoke started to come out of the tunnel on the opposite side of the cavern as another loud booming sound that resonated throughout the cavern. Eli grabbed her arm and started to pull her back into the tunnel.

"Come! There is another entrance on the other side of the mountain!"

ooOoo

**Bilbo**

He turned and looked back down the dark tunnel, his hand was in his pocket clenched into a fist so the ring wouldn't slip off. It had a nasty habit of slipping off his finger at the most inopportune times. He could still hear the creature Gollum howling in the distance deep in the mountain. He couldn't help but pity the creature even though it would have eaten him if given the chance. Bilbo turned and ran down the hillside to the forest as quickly as he could leaving that horrible cavern and creature behind. He was not far behind the dwarves, he had seen them run by the tunnel entrance that led to the creature Gollum's cavern not twenty minutes ago. He was exhausted and the rocky terrain was difficult on his feet but he managed. Bilbo was just happy to see the sun again even if it was starting to hang low in the sky, the absolute darkness of those tunnels would always haunt his nightmares. He caught sight of the dwarves in the distance, they were resting about two hundred paces away in a crop of trees. He was so preoccupied with reaching his friends he had forgotten to take off the ring having grown use to the odd view his eyes had while wearing it.

"… what do you mean you don't know what happened to him," yelled Gandalf. "He was taken the same as you from the entrance cave was he not?" Bilbo slowed down to listen, he knew he should announce his presence but he was curious at what they were saying. Hobbits were always too curious for their own good at times.

"Yes we were all grabbed and dragged into the crack in the wall! It was pitch black in those tunnels, I could not see my own hand in front of my face much less keep watch over a hobbit," Dwalin said with an irritated tone. A mumble of agreement went through the dwarves.

"There were too many goblins, at times it seemed like a sea of them were carrying us down into the mountain," said Balin, he looked battered and tired… Bilbo wondered what had befallen them after they were separated in the dark.

"I noticed him gone when the Goblin King said the twelve of us could fight to the deaths…" said Kili. "The only time I can think that he might have gotten lose was when Fili managed to break free from the goblins in the tunnel…" Kili was correct, that was when he got away and managed to get lost shortly after and ended up in Gollum's cavern. Bilbo remembered how afraid he was… alone in the dark and shuddered.

"Who cares? Good riddance I say… the hobbit was far more trouble than he was worth," muttered Gloin. Bilbo glared at the dwarf, they had never been friends but that was just a terrible thing to say.

"We can't just leave him in there with the goblins…" Fili said, he looked terrible Bilbo noted… he must have taken a rather severe beating. His cheek was bruised and the hair on the side of his head was matted with blood.

"Well I'm not going back in there… I liked the lad too but you can't make me go back into that place," Bofur said, as he wrapped his arms around himself and started pacing… Bilbo could see his friend was traumatized over what happened, he was not himself.

"It took us a half a day to fight out of there… you cannot expect us to go back," cried Dori, his brothers were nodding in agreement.

"Who's to say he's even in there… he could have escaped just as we did. He could be long gone by now… halfway back to Rivendell for all we know," Thorin said as he rubbed a rather large bump on his head. "Even if he didn't make it out… we cannot jeopardize all for just one." While he did not like Thorin one bit, he could see the logic behind what he said. Bilbo would not want them risking their lives over him. He did not want more harm to come to Fili… Eli would be devastated, Bilbo definitely did not want that. Gandalf walked over and pulled his hat off as he sat heavily onto a fallen tree trunk.

"Give me a moment to rest… then I will attempt to go find him," the old wizard said as he leaned forward with his hands on his knees. Fili and Kili stepped forward.

"We'll come with you… I promised Eli I would watch out for him, I can't leave him to the cruel mercies of the goblins," Fili said, Kili nodded as they both took a seat on the ground to rest as they waited for Gandalf. Bilbo was touched that they would risk themselves to come looking for him… at least now he had a good idea who were his true friends in the company. He stepped behind one of the trees and took off the ring and placed it in his pocket. He staggered out from behind the tree towards the company. Kili turned at the sound of his steps and jumped to his feet with a smile on his face.

"Master Baggins!" he cried as he rushed over to him. Fili got to his feet as well and joined his brother in giving the hobbit a hug. The other dwarves quickly surrounded him, several patted him on his back and others berated him with questions on how he managed to escape. Gandalf approached him with a relieved smile.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," the wizard said as he grasped Bilbo's shoulder. Bilbo smiled up at him.

"Were you lighting off some of your fireworks in those caves? I heard two explosions that sounded very much like your fireworks," he said with a grin. Gandalf laughed.

"No fireworks but an explosion all the same… I am a wizard after all! Occasionally I have to act like it," he said as he ruffled Bilbo's hair.

"How did you get past the goblins?" asked Thorin his eyes were wary. Bilbo debated for a moment on if he should tell them about the ring and decided not to… the ring was rather handy for eavesdropping, he thought it best that they did not know a while longer.

"You did hire me to be a burglar did you not?" Bilbo said facetiously. "After they dropped me when Fili broke free I was able to hide in a crack in the wall. When they left I crawled down the tunnels lost in the dark until I came to a cavern that didn't have any goblins in it… after searching for a couple hours I found the tunnel out of the mountain and I saw your trail down the side of the mountain and followed." It was a tale as good as any he thought… it seemed to satisfy the dwarves. He felt his pocket to make sure the ring safe, breathing a sigh of relief he turned to Gandalf. "How did you find us?" he asked. The old wizard glared at Thorin before he spoke.

"I almost didn't… I had exhausted any other path you could have gone down before traveling the one you took. It was by sheer luck that I got there in time…" his eyes flashed with anger as he looked at the dwarf king. "You were supposed to wait at the crossroads…" before he could scold Thorin more a howl could be heard on the wind followed by another… and then another. The old wizard looked at the setting sun, his eyes widened as he looked at the company as the howls grew louder.

"Wargs! Run! Down the side of the mountain… quickly!" Gandalf yelled as he quickly put his hat on, he started to pull and push the dwarves down the rough landscape. The howls and snarls were loud, the Wargs were almost here…

ooOoo


	34. Chapter 34 – The Pale Orc

**Authors Note****: **I tried to merge the movie and the book a bit and add a few changes to the tree/cliff scene. I wanted to keep Azog around, there just wasn't enough villains in the first part of the hobbit, there needed to be a bigger bad guy than the Goblin King. But I won't do the neo-Black Speech… trying to write it and then have a translation key at the end is a pain, I'd rather focus on the story then spend hours trying to piece together phrases in other Tolkien languages. Anyway, I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and please review!

-O-

**Chapter 34 – The Pale Orc **

**Fili**

He could hear them snarling and growling behind them, their clawed paws trampling the forest floor as they chased after them. Fili didn't know how he had any energy left to run after everything that had happened with the goblins. It was a mixture of terror and hope that kept him going. The terror of being killed by the Wargs and the hope that he could survive, they had somehow managed to survive the goblins… that gave him hope that they could survive this as well. So he ran, as fast as he could while pulling his brother with him… He was unwilling to become separated from Kili, he had to protect him especially now after his weapons were lost in the tunnels. They ran until they could run no more… instead of more hillside that gradually sloped to the valley floor they were met with a cliff. There was no way to climb down, the sheer cliff face went all the way to the bottom hundreds of feet below… they were trapped.

"What do we do?" yelled Dori as he looked fearfully up the hillside as the wolves poured down it. "Gandalf! What do we do?"

"To the trees!" roared Gandalf, in moments the first of the Wargs were on them. Fili helped to push his brother up on one of the tree limbs when a Warg charged him, he brought up his swords. Just as the beast snapped at him with its large teeth, he dodged out of the way and brought his blades down on the back of the beast's neck. It was a quick kill, he was surprised by how fast his reflexes were all things considering.

"Fili! Give me your hand," cried Kili as he dangled down from the branch above. Fili reached up and grasped his brother's hand and pulled himself up. He grabbed a tree limb and swung his leg over it then pulled himself up next to his brother on the branch. They watched as the other dwarves climbed the trees next to theirs. Bilbo was the last, their uncle pulled him up with a Warg snapping at his heels into the tree just in front of theirs. The Wargs kept coming… what was five was now fifteen and yet more came. They circled the trees… growling and snapping as their claws dug into the bark at the base of the trees. The massive wolves tried to pull themselves up to the branches, the trees shook as the beasts slammed their bodies into them with relentless vigor. Fili held on tight… afraid of getting knocked out of the tree by the violent shaking. The low hanging branches of the tree that held Ori and Dori allowed the Wargs to jump up on top of the limbs, causing the brothers to have to climb higher into the tree as the beast snapped and bit at them from the branches below.

In the light of the setting sun Fili could see a line of mounted Wargs approaching. Anxiety filled him, he hoped that there were no archers in the group or they would be easy targets, they had nowhere to go. A loud deep laugh rang out in the still air of the night… the booming laughter grew louder as the Warg riders approached. One rider pushed his mount ahead of the others, he came around the pine tree that was in front of them and stopped. He continued to laugh as he stared up at them in the trees. The rider was unlike any orc Fili had seen before, its skin was pure white as new fallen snow. Its massive chest was left uncovered except for black leather straps that held the large mace to its back. The left hand of the orc was missing… replaced with a metal spiked claw that was attached to a rod that seemed to grow out of the beast's forearm. It rode a white Warg that was at least a head taller than the others. Fili knew who it was based just on the descriptions he heard in the many tales of Azanulbizar… it was Azog the Defiler.

He heard his uncle's straggled cry when the massive orc slowly led his Warg towards the trees. Pity surged through Fili for his uncle, he did not want to think of the horrors that would face Thorin at the hands of the pale orc. The dwarves thought they had escaped the goblins… his uncle thought he had escaped Azog and now they were trapped in trees next to a cliff with nowhere to go. It seemed that this time there was no escaping… Fili looked around, there were too many Wargs for them to fight. He felt himself despair again… he truly thought it was over when they were captured by goblin, then by a miracle the wizard had saved them. Now the wizard was just as trapped as they were… hope had fled from him. He thought of Eli and his unborn child that he would never see, he wondered if the child would ever be born if Eli herself despaired over his death. His dreams of a life with the woman he loved and their children had slipped away from him. He glanced over at his brother and could see the same hopelessness in eyes. Fate was cruel to let them think they had escaped death earlier…to give them hope only to rip it away from them.

"Dwarves hanging from the trees… ripe for picking," the pale orc said then laughed as he rode his Warg around the base of the tree his uncle, Balin and the hobbit were in. Azog stopped in front of his uncle and smiled… it was a cruel twisted smile. "I had received word you were here… Thorin, son of Thrain. I was very upset when I thought my prize had escaped." The pale orc smelled the air and laughed. "I can smell your fear… it is sweet," Azog took a deep inhalation of breath through his nose and smiled wickedly. "Almost as sweet as a she-elf," the pale orc said as he licked his lips. Fili felt his stomach turn in revulsion and fear. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you Thorin, son of Thrain… you will wish for death but I will not grant it. You will be my new pet," Azog said as he laughed, the pure evilness in his tone made Fili's hair stand on end. "Get your axes!" he commanded. "Cut down the trees!" Azog gave his uncle a twisted sneer full of malice. "That one is mine," he said as he pointed at Thorin. "Kill the rest…" Azog turned his white Warg and walked it back up the hill where it leapt up on a large flat rock… he waved to the other orcs to proceed. Four orcs jumped down from their Wargs and brought their axes with them. Fili looked at his brother in fear as two orcs started chopping at the trunk of their tree. He looked at the tree behind them, only Oin was in it… the branches were close enough for them to reach.

"Come brother," Fili said briskly as he grabbed Kili's arm and pulled him to his feet. "We can make it to that tree by these branches," he said as he pointed to an area where the limbs of both trees intersected. Fili pushed his brother forward unwilling to test the strength of the branches with the weight of them both. When Kili made it across he quickly followed, jumping onto the branches of the far tree and pulling himself up through the tangled limbs to where his brother had climbed. The orcs that were chopping the tree did not notice that they were no longer in it, the thwacking sounds of the axes rang out in the night.

"We've only delayed the inevitable brother…" said Kili as they watched their uncle and Balin climb higher in their tree with Bilbo close behind them. Fili looked for Gandalf and found him perched high in the tree closest to the edge of the cliff.

"I'm not ready to give up yet… I'm hoping the wizard has a plan," Fili said as he gestured back at Gandalf. The wizard was the one thread of hope that he still clung to even though it seemed that there was no way out of this. The sounds of snapping and groaning drew his attention back to the scene unfolding before him. The four orcs with axes had cut the trunks deep enough… the chopping sound was replaced by snapping and popping noises as the damage trunk started gave way and the tree started to lean. He scrambled to the far branches of the tree that they were in dragging Kili behind him as the tall pine trees before them started to fall down. The panicked shouts of his fellow dwarves could be heard over the snapping and crashing of the tree limbs as the trees fell to the ground in a heap. The tree they were in did not fare well, the force of the impacts of the other trees hitting it caused it to bend from the force, the trunk started to snap and split sending Fili, Kili and Oin tumbling to the ground. Fili rolled to his feet and grabbed Kili by the arm pulling him along behind him. They climbed over broken branches and managed to avoid Wargs to get to Gandalf's tree where Fili pushed Kili up into the tree before drawing his swords to help Dwalin kill a Warg. The other dwarves were running to the tree with Wargs right behind them. Fili and Dwalin ran up to help them with the Wargs, they were soon joined by Thorin. The three of them battled the Wargs while the rest of the dwarves scurried up the tree. At least eight Wargs had fallen to their blades but they just kept coming.

"We cannot keep this up!" yelled Dwalin as he brought his battle axe down on the back of a Warg that Fili was fighting. Thorin pushed Fili back towards the tree.

"Get in the tree!" he shouted as they started to back up as they fought the Wargs. Fili ran back to the tree where Nori helped pull him up. Dwalin and Thorin continued to fight until their backs were against the trunk, Fili, Nori and Bofur pulled them up before more Wargs could get to them. He climbed up higher in the tree to the branch where his brother sat. The Wargs rushed forward around the fallen trees and twisted piles of branches, they began to jump and bite at the limbs at the base of the tree. One nearly reached Bombur who was hanging from one of the lower branches. Balin and Gloin with much effort, helped pull him up into higher branches. Fili felt the tree shake as Bombur moved higher in its branches, he gave Kili a concerned look.

"Too heavy…" he said, Kili nodded and looked fearfully off the edge of the cliff.

Azog moved his Warg closer and was just on the other side of the downed trees. He began to laugh loudly as he looked up into the tree filled with dwarves, a wizard and a hobbit. The orcs with axes started to make their way over the top of the broken branches and pine needles. Fili turned and looked out over the valley and down at the edge of the cliff, he swallowed hard and felt his heart start to beat frantically in his chest.

"Gandalf!" he cried, the worry apparent in his voice. He watched the wizard anxious look up and around at the sky before reaching for a large pine cone near him. Using his staff, he lit it on fire and threw it at the orcs and Wargs that were still by the broken trees. It burst into a small fireball when it hit the ground igniting the grass and the nearby wood. Another pine cone, then another were thrown by the wizard, each bursting into a fireball that was hot enough to burn green wood. A wall of fire now separated them from the axe wielding orcs… a few Wargs remained at the base of the tree but they were frightened by the fire and ceased their attack on the tree as they ran back and forth trying to get back to their pack mates. Several of the dwarves started to cheer as the fire pushed the orcs back, Fili found no cause to celebrate… soon those fires would die and the orcs with axes would be back. All of a sudden the tree shifted with a jolt, Fili felt himself falling backwards… the tall pine started to topple back, its roots no longer able to support its own weight including thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard. Fili was filled with terror as the tree fell, all he could see was the valley floor hundreds of feet down through the branches. It slammed into the few feet of ground before the cliffs edge and bounced nearly knocking him out of the tree. Kili lost his grip on his branch and would have fallen if Fili didn't grab his hand. A few stubborn roots held tight preventing the tree from falling off the edge. He could hear Azog laughing in the distance.

"Are you going to die Thorin, son of Thrain like a sparrow with a broken wing… falling to your death? Or will you fight me in a trial of strength for your freedom?" the pale orc challenged. "I may let the others live as slaves…" When his uncle didn't respond the orc laughed. "Too afraid to fight me dwarf? Afraid you will not be so lucky this time?" Fili heard Azog's taunts to his uncle as he struggled to pull Kili up, he also heard Dori's cries for Gandalf's help and saw him and Ori in a similar situation… dangling off a branch. He glanced up and saw his uncle with Orcrist in hand climbing down from the trunk of the tree.

"Uncle no!" Fili yelled, but his uncle didn't even acknowledge him. Kili reached up and grabbed his wrist, Fili braced himself and started to pull his brother up. He could feel every muscle in his chest, arms and shoulder straining and pulling. There was a loud cracking noise and an even louder pop as one of the roots holding the massive tree gave way, the tree dipped down and Fili nearly lost his grip, his leg slipped off the branch and he found himself hanging by his arm as his brother dangled below him.

"Brother!" Kili cried as he lost his grip on Fili's wrist causing him to hang lower, the only thing keeping him from falling was Fili's hand gripping his wrist.

"No!" Fili cried as he strained to pull them both up. "Help us!" he cried to the other dwarves who were scrambling in a panic to get off the doomed tree. He saw his uncle fall to Azog's mace in the distance, Dwalin rushed down the trunk… racing out to his uncle. "Dwalin! Please help us!" The old dwarf was a few paces away before he turned back and saw Fili hanging. The limb Fili was holding on to started to creak and bend. "Dwalin!" Fili cried. Dwalin started to run back towards them when a Warg jumped in front of him barring his way. The dwarf reached for his axe and realized it was gone… lost when the tree collapsed.

"Brother…" Kili said softly. "Let me go… save yourself." The limb started to twist and more cracking could be heard.

"No! I'm not going to let you go!" Fili cried as he struggled to hold on. The cracking grew louder… "Dwalin!"

ooOoo

**Laurwyn**

The sun had set, they had been running since they left the entrance cave to Goblin-town. The pace Eli set was grueling, they had only stopped twice… once to eat a few bites of lembas bread and attend to personal needs. The other was when they ran into three Wargs, Eli only stopped long enough to retrieve her arrows. It was Eli's determination that kept her going… kept her focused. If Fili and Kili were alive then they were going to find them. Although… Laurwyn wondered what exactly they were going to do when they reached the back entrance... Eli said they were almost there, she said to watch for goblin patrols and Wargs… Laurwyn felt her anxiety grow.

Warg howls in the distance caused them concern, they ran around a section of the cliff and were met with a disturbing sight, they could see the fires from the mountain side… they burned brightly in the dark, contained to a small area. The sound of Warg howls only confirmed their fears that the dwarves had been found by the pack that left the tracks they found. Eli told her to ready her bow as they sprinted down the side of the mountain to the glowing fires in the night. Laurwyn didn't have time to think as she ran at Eli's side… she did as she was told. A calmness filled her as they approached the fires, it was unexpected and welcomed… with the sense of calm there were no lingering doubts.

"Just listen to what I tell you to do when we get there… keep a distance, remember your bow is your strength," Eli said as they ran. "Do not hesitate and show no mercy…" They quickened their pace and soon the scene unfolded before them. Laurwyn could see a pale orc on a white Warg that had a dwarf in its mouth, the hobbit was cornered by an orc nearby… he was trying to defend himself with a small glowing sword. There was a tree hanging off the cliff with dwarves in it and many Wargs, some with riders were scattered about the area. "Aim for the Wargs and help the dwarves at the tree…" Eli said in a voice that was commanding yet distant. Laurwyn found herself nodding as she ran, she noticed Eli had five arrows in her hand with one notched, they were almost there when Eli drew back her bow as she ran. "Go! There is a break in the fire to the south!" she shouted as she turned towards the pale orc. Laurwyn knew what she needed to do as she came to stop just outside of the fires. She aimed her arrow at the Warg closest to the tree and let it go.

ooOoo

**Fili**

Any hope he had was fading by the second as he clung to the snapping tree branch. Fili could see Dwalin facing down the Warg that prevented him from helping. There was no way that he was going to be able to help them in time. When he looked down and his eyes met his brothers no words needed to be said, everything was spoken in that one look of resignation and sorrow. His whole life he had done everything he could to protect his brother and he had failed… now both of them were going to die. Fili's eyes stung with tears, an unwanted sob escaped his lips as he tried desperately to pull his brother up one last time.

"No!" he cried as his strength waned and he could not pull his arm up anymore. He could feel the branch start to twist yet he held on, a part of him still unable to accept his fate. A thunk sound and then a yip drew his eyes back up in time for him to see the Warg that was blocking Dwalin fall to its side… sticking out of its neck was a single arrow. Already Dwalin was moving, he jumped over the Warg and dived towards him. When he felt the old dwarves hand grip his wrist he nearly cried out in relief.

"I've got you laddie," Dwalin said as he started to pull. "I need you to let go of the branch and grab on to my arm…" Fili nodded. "Ready?"

"Hold on brother!" he yelled at Kili as started to loosen his grip on the damaged branch. He let go and struggled to grip Dwalin's hand, the old dwarf was strong and held his wrist until he could firmly grip. Dwalin heaved and pulled and slowly started to tug him and his brother up. A figure cloaked in grey grabbed ahold of the old dwarves belt and pulled, inch by inch the dwarf princes were hauled up. Fili was able to lift Kili up enough for him to grab a branch with his free hand and with a last big pull the dwarf brothers were yanked over the limbs and crashed onto the ground. Fili pulled his brother to his feet and gave him a tight hug, he turned to thank Dwalin but the old dwarf was already running towards the fires in an attempt to help their uncle. He turned to the person hooded in grey and froze, their shape and height registered with the impossible in his mind.

"Eli…" he said, his eyes wide in shock. The person pulled their hood back and golden braids and curls tumbled out.

"No… Laurwyn," she said with a giggle as she stepped forward and pulled his shocked brother into a quick embrace. She gave him a brief kiss before stepping away and pointing at the wall of flames. "Eli is over there… she's fighting the orcs. Where are the rest of the dwarves? There are more Wargs in the distance, we need to get out of here." Fili had already turned away and was trying to find his wife in the chaos on the other side of the fire. A groaning sound and snapping noises from the roots of the tree turned their attention away from the orcs and the fire. Laurwyn grabbed their arms and pulled them away, they watched in horror as the last roots snapped and broke. Fili could see the wizard and several dwarves still in the tree as it started to fall over the side of the cliff.

"Gandalf!" he yelled as the tree started to slide from the cliff. The words had just left his lips when a giant bird swooped out of the night sky and snatched the wizard from the tree. Several more of these birds descended onto the tree, their talons plucking dwarves from the mess of branches and pine needles. Many more of the giant birds circled in the air above… their wings creating a wind that fanned the fires and shifted flames. He could now see across the burning trees, he saw the white Warg dead and his uncle laying nearby. The pale orc was circling something with its giant mace drawn, Fili felt his heart stop when he saw what held Azog's attention… Eli stood there alone with her blades drawn. He started to run towards her not caring about the burning trees around him. Before he ran ten steps something grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him into the air… one of the birds had snatched him up.

"No! Eli!" he screamed as he was lifted higher into the air… soon he could no longer see what was happening, he was too far away. The great bird flew over another and dropped him on its back, he fell into a heap on the back of the bird… there was nothing that he could do.

ooOoo


	35. Chapter 35 – Saving Thorin

**Authors Note****: **After this chapter we're off into uncharted territories with little to no guidance from Peter Jackson… only the book and my imagination. It will be interesting after the second movie is released to see if there are any parallels to this story and what ends up on screen. Thanks for reading and please review!

-O-

**Chapter 35 – Saving Thorin**

**Eliana**

When she saw Thorin's limp body in the jaws of the white Warg she knew what she must do. She sent Laurwyn off to help the dwarves in the tree, she knew that's where Fili and Kili would probably be. Bilbo was the only one nearby, his small blue sword was glowing bright as it shook in his hand, he raised it at an orc that was about to attack him. She drew her bow and fired at the orc that was raising his sword at Bilbo, her next shot went to the white Warg that held Thorin in its jaws. The orc fell dead at Bilbo's feet with an arrow piercing its chest. The Warg reared in pain as the arrow struck its jaw, it immediately dropped Thorin to the ground. She ran up behind Bilbo and grabbed his shoulder causing the startled hobbit to turn and thrust his blade at Eli.

"Bilbo it's me!" she cried pulling back her hood she dodged out of the way of his swing. The hobbit's eyes widened when he saw her and he lowered his blade.

"Eli! I'm so sorry! How did you get here?" he asked. Eli shook her head as she watched the pale orc try to control the white Warg as it thrashed about in pain.

"No time… go quickly! Go back to the tree!" she said as pushed him back towards the cliff. "Help the dwarves… I'll get Thorin," she said briskly as she pulled back her bow. Bilbo didn't move, he stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Trust me Bilbo… go!" she yelled harshly. Bilbo startled and started to back away before turning and running through the small path between the burning trees. Eli let loose three more arrows at the other riders. She rushed forward to where Thorin lay, she reached down and pressed her fingers onto his neck… Eli let out a sigh of relief when she felt his pulse. The pale orc reached forward and ripped the arrow out of the jaw of the white Warg, the animal yelped loudly in pain. She quickly grabbed the last handful of arrows from her quiver and started firing off shots at the Wargs. The pale orc screamed in anger as one by one his forces around him died. His pale blue eyes focused on her…Azog spurred his Warg to attack her. Eli quickly moved away from Thorin, she didn't want the Warg to trample him, she swiftly sprinted away to a small area next to the burning trees. The Warg gave chase, biting and snapping at Eli as she ran. She used the rocky terrain to her advantage by leaping off stones and limbs making the chase difficult for the Warg. Eli swung her bow over her head and arm then drew her blades as she ran with the Warg right behind her. A large fallen log was a few paces in front of her, she ran and jumped over the log. When she landed she dropped to her knees and brought her swords up just as the Warg jumped over the log. The sharp blades sliced open the entire underbelly of the Warg spilling its intestines on the rocky ground before her. The beasts stumbled and fell throwing the pale orc to the ground in a heap. Eli quickly got to her feet and backed away as she watched Azog stand, she glanced over at Thorin… he laid there unconscious, she could see the blood pooling near his side. She cursed under her breath as the massive orc drew his mace and turned towards her.

"I know who you are little she-elf… Gaz Matum, the little death," the pale orc laughed insidiously. "You are even a greater prize than the dwarf king…" Azog said with a wicked grin. He smelled the air and his eyes narrowed. "You hide your scent… clever she-elf, no wonder you were not captured before." The orc raised his mace and puffed up his chest in an attempt to intimidate her… he started to circle her. Eli watched him as he walked around her, she pivoted slightly waiting for the strike she knew was coming. "Surrender to me and I will be gentle…" he sneered. "The Goblin King is dead… I will claim his lands and reign over all of the Misty Mountains!" he bellowed raising his arms wide and gesturing at the mountainside. "You will be my little queen!" Azog laughed as he leered at her. Eli felt a wave of disgust shoot through her, just being in the presence of this orc nauseated her.

"I would rather throw myself off the cliff…" Eli spat, she gripped her blades tighter. She reminded herself this was an orc, just like the hundreds of orcs she's killed before… it was just bigger, stronger and maybe more skilled but still just an orc. Through narrowed eyes she sized up her opponent, the thick knots of muscle were going to make a kill difficult… she had no desire to get close enough to the fiend to thrust her blades deep enough. The orc was big so he would be slower than her… a plan started to take shape in her mind.

"You cannot hope to defeat me little she-elf… I would rather not damage you much so I can enjoy you longer…" he said with a vile grin. Eli's elven ears could hear more Wargs in the distance, she knew that she had to finish this quickly… she was out of arrows… Eli regretting giving Laurwyn extra arrows at this point, there would be no way to fight a fresh batch of Wargs. Another sound made her almost turn her eyes away from the orc… it was the sound of wings flapping in the air… too loud to be a normal bird, there was only one explanation… eagles! The wizard must have called them… there was hope. Eli decided to goad the beast into attacking her… she knew she couldn't kill him easily but she could hurt the orc. If she made him angry then he would overextend giving her the advantage… she took an almost casual stance and a seemingly relaxed pose. Her name on the wind suddenly made it very difficult to keep her focus on the orc… it sounded like Fili's voice, she had to force herself to not turn. She listened but did not hear anything else…

"I have killed hundreds if not thousands of your kind orc… you are no more remarkable than any other that have fallen to my bow or blades," she said confidently as she appeared to let her guard down some.

"Oh little she-elf you will learn that I am quite remarkable," Azog said as sneered at her, his eyes full of hunger. Eli snorted.

"Oh I very much doubt that orc," she said disdainfully. "You may be bigger and have pale skin but you are still as worthless as any other slave of Sauron," she said her voice full of hate. She could see her words starting to affect the orc.

"I am no slave she-elf," Azog snapped, he thrust his mace towards her in anger. "I rule over these mountains now!" Eli rolled her eyes at the beast forcing herself to stay calm as she purposely riled the massive orc.

"A slave as well as a fool… when Sauron calls you will go crawling to your master like the filthy dog you are," she said with a bitter laugh. "You will never know freedom orc… you will just be allowed to play a king by your master… well until he tires of you, then you will just be Azog the Discarded." Azog roared in rage as he swung his mace at Eli, she easily dodged the blow and sliced a long gash down the orc's arm before moving out of his range. Azog quickly recovered and came at her swinging his mace wildly, Eli knew if she took one hit from that mace it would be over. She could hear the Wargs getting closer, she dared not look at what the eagles were doing… one moment of distraction would be her undoing. Azog grew frustrated at his inability to hit her, his rage made him vulnerable and Eli used that to her advantage. After only a few moments of combat she managed to land several strikes… each leaving long cuts on the massive orc, black blood trailed down its white chest. The pale orc glared at her as he ran his finger through the blood that trailed down his massive chest. Azog brought his finger up and licked his blood, he smiled wickedly as he glanced over at Thorin who was laying on the ground nearby.

"You may be too quick for me to hit… but the dwarf is not," Azog said as he started to walk towards the fallen dwarf. Eli quickly pursued the orc, she couldn't let him kill Thorin... the orc had found a weakness. She was almost on him when he turned exceptionally fast and swung, Eli dived down on the ground barely missing the blow that could have ended her life. She rolled into the beasts legs and brought her sword up and sliced open the back of Azog's thigh. The orc roared in pain as his knee buckled and he crashed down to the ground, Eli started to get to her feet but Azog grabbed ahold of her cloak. "I've got you now little she-elf," Azog growled as he yanked her backwards knocking her off her feet. The orc pounced… he landed on top of Eli and knocked the wind out of her. Everything happened so fast, before she caught her breath and was able to fight back Azog already had knocked her weapons out of her hands. Eli was in a total state of panic as she fought back, kicking and punching all the while the pale orc laughed. Azog had her almost completely pinned to the ground, he smiled lewdly as he brought his hand down towards her face.

"No!" Eli screamed as she brought up her hand to knock his away. In that moment there was a blinding flash of green light and she felt the orc be pushed off of her by some unseen force. It knocked him back on the ground a couple feet away. Not wasting a second, Eli jumped to her feet, she grabbed her sword off the ground… she turned and slashed at the pale orc's neck. Azog grabbed his neck and cried out, it was a hollow gurgling sound as blood filled his throat. She heard the Wargs rushing down the hillside, they would be there in moments. Azog was trying to stand but the damage she done with her sword had rendered his leg useless for now. Still gasping for breath, Eli rushed to Thorin side and started to drag him away from the orc and towards the burning trees. The flapping of wings caused her to look up, an eagle hovered above her head, she waved to it and the giant bird started to descend. The eagle gently gathered Thorin in its talons, Eli quickly collected her weapons and grabbed ahold of Orcrist from the ground then she jumped up and grabbed ahold of the eagle's leg. Eli pulled herself up and squatted on the giant bird's foot, Wargs filled the area… there was several goblin's among them, some started to assist the fallen Azog. She knew the orc would not die… her cut had not been deep enough. It almost had her… if it wasn't for that flash of green light that had knocked him off of her she would be dead or worse. She was having a difficult time breathing still and her heart was racing. Eli checked Thorin's pulse again with trembling hands as the eagle lifted them high in the air and far from the chaos below. It was weaker, she had to do something. She stood up and told the eagle that she needed to tend the dwarf's wounds, the bird nodded its head and flew towards another eagle. It took a moment as the birds lined themselves up, then the eagle gently lowered Thorin down on the other eagle's back. Eli thanked the giant bird and jumped down next to the fallen king.

She quickly pulled open his coat and unbuckled his shredded armor, the Warg teeth had left the chest piece completely useless. She tossed it off the side of the eagle and continued to pull open his bloodied shirt below, he had several deep gashes from the Warg teeth and a large area that was bruised on his chest. Taking care of Thorin helped calm her mind that was still on edge, remembering the smell of the orc and feeling of its disgusting hands on her was causing the terror she had felt to keep resurfacing. Eli pulled her healer pack off her shoulder and grabbed two vials from within and a small box metal box… she forced herself to focus at the task at hand. When she looked back she found Thorin staring at her, he reached his hand up and caressed her cheek.

"So beautiful…" he murmured softly. Eli reached up and removed his hand from her cheek, she noticed his glazed over eyes and brought his hand back down to his side. She almost laughed at the situation and noted she needed to check his head for injuries. Thorin had always disliked her, to have him call her beautiful was almost comical. At least it was a distraction from her troubled thoughts.

"Thorin… I need you to drink this," she said as she bent down, she braced her arm behind his head and lifted him up slightly so he could drink. Eli placed the vial at his lips, Thorin grasped her hand holding it tight as he drank… his eyes never left her face as he swallowed the liquid. It unnerved Eli to have him look at her like that, once he was done she gently pulled her hand from his and proceeded to check his head for obvious wounds. After finding none, she went back to tending the wounds on his chest and stomach. With her mind focused she felt her heart slow and her breathing calmed, she forced herself to not think of the orc… they escaped, it was done. She carefully cleaned each of his bleeding gashes and poured the binding fluid on the deepest wounds. Thorin cried out in pain as the liquid started to fizz and foam in the wounds. Eli held his hand and laid a comforting hand on his brow in attempt to calm him… she didn't want him thrashing about while they were hundreds of feet above the ground. He reached up and touched her face again… his gently ran his fingers down the side of her face, Eli sighed and pulled his hand from her face. He must be in shock and hallucinating, she thought as she laid his hand at his side. The binding fluid had worked well, no blood was draining from any of the wound. She glanced up and saw that they were heading north-east… the other eagles were way ahead of them, her and Thorin must have been the last ones the eagles saved. The sun had started to rise, her elven eyes searched the backs of the eagles until she found Fili, relief and happiness filled her at just seeing him in the distance. It was odd, she just knew he was ok… perhaps it had something to do with the bond they shared. When she glanced back down she saw that Thorin had passed out, she was relieved for that too. It made her feel uncomfortable for him to touch her so intimately. She knew he was not himself but still it bothered her.

Eli sat down next do Thorin and pulled a roll of bandages from her bag. She opened the little metal box and wiped the pine tar mixture around the wounds with her finger. Using her dagger she cut the bandages and placed them over the cuts, covering and protecting them for now… later she would wrap the wounds properly. When she was done Eli pulled his coat back together and checked his pulse, it was stronger than earlier. Relieved Eli sat back and tried to relax, something she hasn't been able to do for almost a week. Her mind started to go over the events in the past day and her fight with the pale orc, the fear started to come back… she had underestimated the orc and overestimated her own skills. A near fatal mistake that she was not going to make again… she had too much to live for.

It had been a few hundred years since she's traveled on the back of an eagle, it was a rare treat to see the world from this perspective. Judging from the direction that they were flying she surmised that they were being taken to Eyrie, the home of the Great Eagles where Gwaihir ruled. Eli hoped the Lord of the Eagles would let them stay for a few days… Thorin would need to rest before he was ready to travel again. Although it wasn't something she liked to admit, she needed time as well… everything that had happened was just too much. There were caves in the high mountains next to Eyrie that they could use, the elves had used them in the past when they were working with the eagles in the Second Age. Elrohir once told her about them, she hoped they were still useable.

She glanced over at Thorin as he slept, he looked so peaceful… seeing him like this reminded her of a time when Thorin was young. He was so idealistic and determined then… she remembered that time fondly. It was before he changed… before the very sight of her drew his anger. For a few months back then they had been friends, she use to enjoy the conversations they would have late into the night over a pot of spiced tea. The conversations suddenly turned into arguments… then soon even the arguments stopped, angry silence followed. Eli never understood what had happened… what she did or didn't do that caused him to hate her. It has always bothered her when Thorin had turned against her… it hurt, she had considered him a close friend. She had even thought at one time it could have been more… maybe that is why it hurt so much. Eli was glad things worked out as they did though because now she had her Fili and soon she would be in his arms again… she desperately needed the comfort of his embrace. Her heart filled with joy just thinking about it, she couldn't stand being away from him… these past six days have been painful for her. She needed her husband and she was not going to let Thorin or anyone else separate them again.

The eagles in the distance changed course and started to glide lower in the sky, she knew that Eyrie must be close. She checked Thorin's pulse again and then sat back and anxiously waited. One by one she saw the eagles land on the faraway plateau. She watched the giant birds deposit their passengers and then fly up into the intricate network of nests on the rocky ledges above. Eli held on to Thorin as the eagle dived down towards the plateau then hovered in the air above it as the dwarves moved out of the way. The great bird landed softly, it bent down so it was lower to the ground. Gandalf rushed forward, with Eli's help he gently lowered Thorin to the ground. The old wizard gave her an expectant look.

"He'll live… he will need to rest for a few days," she said as her eyes scanned the crowd of dwarves until they met the pair of clear blue eyes she has longed to see.

"I'll see if I can wake him and hasten his healing," Gandalf said, Eli barely heard him as she started to push past the others until she reached Fili. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, he hugged her back just as fiercely… his strong arms pulled her so close that he lifted her off the ground.

"I had to follow… I couldn't stay… I had to come… forgive me," she sobbed as she clung to him, her throat quickly becoming raw with each broken gasp.

"Shh my love, there is nothing to forgive. You have no idea how happy I am that you didn't stay," he murmured into her hair as he held her. Fili pulled away to look at her, he brought his hand up and lovingly cupped her cheek. Eli tried to calm her breath as she gazed into his eyes… it was a struggle to control her emotions. She was still so distraught over the encounter with the pale orc that every nerve she had was frayed and raw. When he bent down and captured her lips with his it was like a wave of warm water washed away everything that had been troubling her. Eli's fingers quickly became tangled in his golden mane as the kiss deepened into one full of desperation and passion. She didn't care that there was others around, she needed this… she needed her husband. Fili was her true love and bonded… her center, she just wanted a few moments to be lost in his kiss. When he pulled away they were both short of breath, he rested his forehead on hers. "I've missed you…" he breathed before capturing her lips again. "I love you…" he said as his lips brushed against hers. She felt her heart swell and rejoice at his words.

"I love you too," she whispered. "Being apart is too painful… I cannot do it again," she said softly before kissing him fiercely… it was many moments before they pulled away. Eli looked up and for the first time really noticing the deep bruise on his cheek and the dried blood on the side of his face. He had been hurt… her fingers gently traced the outline of the bruise. Her worried eyes shifted to clump of bloody matted hair, Fili reached up and gently grasped her face between his hands. "I am all right… just a little banged up," he said trying to reassure her. Eli's eyes started to burn with tears again as she thought of everything that happened and how close both of them had been to death. Fili leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. "I was so worried about you…" he murmured. "I saw you… on the other side of the fire before the eagle took me. I saw the orc…" Eli leaned up and kissed him, she didn't want to think or talk about the orc… not now. After a few moments she pulled away and caressed his cheek before resting her head on his chest with a contented sigh, her arms wrapped tightly around his chest.

"Eliana…" a deep angry voice said, Eli knew that voice. She looked up at Thorin who was standing near Gandalf with Dwalin's help. Fili's arms tightened around her, Eli started to pull away reluctantly… she gave her husband a reassuring look and a brief kiss before pulling away completely to see what Thorin wanted. She wiped the tears off her cheeks before walking towards the dwarf king.

"Thorin…" she said evenly as Thorin limped towards her.

"Why?" he asked gruffly, Eli gave him a confused look. "I saw you fight Azog... why would you do that? I have not been kind to you… I've tried to keep you away from my family, this quest. I have said horrible things to you…" he said as he stepped closer. "Why did you not just leave me to my fate? Why did you risk yourself? Why?" he nearly yelled. Eli flinched then glared up at Thorin.

"Why? How can you even ask me that question?" she said angrily. "No, you have not been kind to me… not since Erebor… but there was a brief time that I called you my friend before you loathed the very sight of me. You may have forgotten but I have not… I still care. Dis, Frerin and you were the closest I've ever had to having a family… the Kings of Erebor were always kind to me but your family made me feel like I truly belonged." Tears were streaming down her face as she looked up into his guarded eyes. "How could I leave you there to be a plaything of that monster? Do you really think that low of me?" Thorin stepped closer and grabbed her arms, she looked down at his hands startled that he would touch her.

"I saw him take you down before I blacked out again! I thought…" his voice broke. "Do you know what would have happened to you?" he said, his voice was raw… his stony façade cracked and broken. He pulled her into a tight embrace shocking Eli, she just froze unsure what to do. "I'm so sorry... please forgive me, you never deserved my ire. I was such a fool…" Eli never thought she would ever hear Thorin say any of those words to her. She couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes as she returned his embrace. "Thank you…" he murmured after a few moments, he kissed her cheek before pulling away. Eli was flabbergasted, she stood there searching for words. She reached up and cupped his cheek and smiled at him.

"There is nothing to forgive… we are family now," she said as gestured to Fili who stood with his brother and Laurwyn nearby, her smile lessened slightly when she saw her husband's frown. Eli pulled her hand away from Thorin's cheek suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed. "Bilbo deserves your gratitude as well… if he would not have delayed them you may not have been there when I arrived," she said as she smiled at Bilbo. Thorin looked surprised, he took a couple pained steps to the hobbit. Bilbo looked away bashfully, Eli could tell that he didn't feel he deserved praise for what he had done.

"You delayed them?" Thorin asked. Bilbo nodded.

"Everyone else was tangled in the tree or too far away… so I tried to help. It was nothing really," he said, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment. Thorin gave him a genuine smile and pulled him into a quick embrace.

"I underestimated your worth Master Baggins… thank you," he said with a chuckle as he pulled away. He patted Bilbo on the back and turned to say something when he winced in pain. Eli rushed up and started to check the bandages… there was one that was bleeding, she cursed under her breath.

"You should not be on your feet… you'll tear open the rest," she scolded. Eli glanced at Gandalf, "Where is Lord Gwaihir? There should be an elven way station near here that we can use…" Gandalf walked over to her and pulled a key from his pocket and smiled. Eli rolled her eyes, "I should have known… lead the way." Gandalf waved them over to stairs leading up the mountainside towards the nests. Eli called Dwalin and Bofur over to help Thorin, once he was situated she sought out her husband. He had moved to the far side of the plateau and was looking off the cliff and down to the valley below. She walked up and wrapped her arm around his, she could feel that he was tense. "Fili?" she asked softly. He continued to stare at valley.

"Is what my uncle said true? Did Azog almost capture you?" he said, his voice was raw. Eli reach up and cupped his cheek and turned his face to hers.

"I got away… do not focus on what could have happened," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. For a moment she thought about telling him about the green flash that knocked the orc off of her… but she wanted to talk to the wizard about it first. Maybe he could tell her what it was because she did not know… not in her thirteen hundred years has she seen anything like that. Fili brought his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"I can't help it… What if it had happened? I wouldn't be able to find you… the beast would…" Eli placed her finger on his lips interrupting him.

"And I could have run down the mountainside and found nothing… the goblins would have killed in the tunnels you before I could have gotten to you," she said as she shook her head. "Or you could have been in that tree when it tumbled off the mountain… You can't think like that or you'll drive yourself mad." Eli brought her hand up and caressed his cheek before leaning in and kissing him tenderly. She broke the kiss and gazed into his clear blue eyes. "No 'what ifs'… just what is right now," Eli said as she kissed him. "And our future…" she kissed him again. After a few moments Fili pulled away and rested his head on hers.

"Have you felt anything yet?" he asked as he gently rested a hand on her lower stomach. She couldn't help but feel her heart flutter when he did that. Eli reached her hand down to cover his and shook her head.

"No… not yet but soon… you will know as soon as I do," she said softly before she nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. They stood there in each other's arms for several minutes until Ori interrupted them.

"Lady Eliana… Balin told me to fetch you… Thorin is bleeding worse," he called from the stairs. Eli cursed under her breath causing Fili to smirk and raise an eyebrow at his wife.

"Ok Ori, tell Balin I'll be right there…" she replied. Eli looked up at her husband and sighed. "I should give him sleeping draught or he's going to reopen his wounds…" she muttered. "I best tend to you as well," she said as she checked his head with a critical eye.

"I'm fine," he said dismissively. Eli gave him a rather pointed look. "Well I'm fine enough… tend to my uncle and the others first. Make sure you check to see if my uncle took a knock to the head… after how he was acting earlier I wouldn't be surprised," Fili said sardonically. Eli laughed, she grabbed her husband's hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

ooOoo


	36. Chapter 36 – Nothing good can come of it

**Authors Note****: **Now that we are past the first movie chapters are going to be harder to write… having Peter Jackson's films to reference made it easier. So chapters might be a bit sporadic… my goal is three chapters a week but that is a challenge… there will definitely be two. Mondays/Wednesday/Friday if there are three or just Monday/Wednesday or Thursday if there are only two. Thanks for continuing to read and thank you for taking the time to review.

-O-

**Chapter 36 – Nothing good can come of it**

**Balin**

As he wandered around the elven way station, Balin had to admit that he was impressed. While he had a natural bias to the dwarf way of doing things he was not so blinded by it that he couldn't appreciate the simple splendor around him. The elves had managed to take a natural cave system and turn it into a thing of beauty as well a fully livable space for several people. The splendor of the way station almost made him forget it was a place that housed soldiers in the war against the East. It even had a sophisticated plumbing system much to the elven lass' delight who immediately chased them out so they could bathe. After they were done, Eliana had ordered that they all wash before she would treat their wounds, muttering under her breath that they all reeked of goblin. The elves had stocked the station with every necessity a traveler would need to stay for a while including clothing and weapons. They had obviously planned to use this more than it has been... Gandalf mentioned it had been built in the Second Age and was a strategic location for the Rivendell elves. After the battle at Dagorlad it probably didn't get much use he thought as he ran his fingers over the dust cover carvings of ivy in the stone wall. This place would suit their needs nicely… after the trauma of the past couple days they all needed a rest. Balin wandered back towards the commons area where Eliana and the elf maiden Laurwyn were going to be treating the wounded. Balin was lucky, only a few minor cuts… but already pain and stiffness were settling into his joints. He wasn't as young as he used to be… it was days like today that reminded him of that fact.

He found his way back and took a seat on the bench by the entranceway and watched as Eliana treated Thorin's wounds in the back section of the room. It reminded Balin of days long ago… when Eliana had her clinic in Erebor. There were many times after sword training that he found himself on one of her treatment tables when he was young. Balin frowned, the scene before him also reminded him of a similar scene over a hundred and seventy-five years ago when Thorin was injured on patrol. Eliana tended to his wounds that day as well, she was as oblivious then as she was now to the way Thorin was looking at her. Nor does she notice his slight lean towards her or the softness in his eyes as he watches the lass tend to his wounds. Balin sighed, when the wizard had awoken Thorin earlier and the first thing he did was ask to see Eliana. He was almost desperate to see her and would not listen to Gandalf about his wounds. Balin didn't know what to think when he confronted Eliana for saving him, he almost interceded thinking that Thorin was being unjust and irrational. Balin was completely shocked with the dwarf king pulled Eliana into his arms and asked for forgiveness… he even kissed her! It was on her cheek but it was still shocking… and now this? Balin's brow furrowed, as he watched Thorin lean closer as Eliana wrapped a bandage around his chest. He heard the footsteps to his left and turned to find Dwalin standing there. His eyes were on their king as well and he did not look pleased.

"Hello brother," Balin said as he looked up at the imposing dwarf standing beside him. Dwalin merely grunted in response and nodded briskly.

"A word?" he said with a sharp tone. Balin sighed, he knew what this discussion was going to be about. He pulled his aching body off the bench and followed his brother outside. They walked down the stairs and out onto the plateau away from the others. Balin hobbled behind his younger brother, his hips and shoulder getting more painful by the minute. He was relieved with Dwalin finally stopped and turned.

"Do you see how he's acting?" Dwalin said abruptly.

"Aye I see it…" he admitted, of course he's seen it… you have to be blind to miss the looks Thorin was giving his nephew's wife.

"Nothing good is going to come from this," Dwalin growled as he started to pace. Balin couldn't agree more with his brother.

"It could pass… we've seen men that survive terrible events cling to things of the past or loved ones," he suggested. "He maybe just overextending his gratitude." Dwalin snorted.

"You know as well as I do he's been in love with the elf lass long before Erebor fell… he just couldn't admit it to himself," Dwalin said as he shook his head. "Now it looks like he's finally realized it… You need to talk to him. See if you can get him to see reason," his brother told him. Balin shook his head and held his hand up.

"No… he won't listen to me, I'll be wasting my time. Thorin is not one you can reason with if he's got it in his head that he wants something… or someone," he said with regret as he continued to shake his head.

"And what's going to happen when Fili sees his uncle ogling his wife? The lad was about ready to take him on in that cave… we don't need a feud brother. Not now… not when we've got this chance to reclaim Erebor," Dwalin said, his voice a mixture of anger and worry. He was right… they had a fair chance to retake their home, this could cause the quest to fall apart.

"Fili knows…" he admitted. "He picked up on it shortly after we left the Shire… and Thorin confronted him on the eve of the wedding to call it off…" Dwalin looked at him in shock.

"Why did I not know this?" he demanded. Balin shrugged and looked away.

"I thought after the wedding Thorin would finally get it through his thick skull that Eliana was a lost cause…" he said with a sigh, Dwalin gave him a disbelieving look. "Well he seemed better for a while… how was I to anticipate her saving him from Azog?" he grumbled. Dwalin stopped pacing and stared at the valley below them.

"You need to talk to him brother… if you don't this quest will fail," he turned and gave Balin a grim stare. "Without Fili there is are no elves to help us kill Smaug… without unity, Dain can walk in with his army and take everything if we are fighting amongst ourselves. Thorin is the rightful king, no one but Fili can challenge that since he is his heir. Fili has the allies, a pregnant wife and Dis… if he wanted to Thorin will never sit on the throne. If that happens we will be so splintered Dain can challenge us by force… we could end up in a civil war," Balin found himself reluctantly nodding, everything Dwalin said was true… Thorin needs to rein in his affections. He was glad Fili and Kili were still bathing or things could have blown up just moments ago. Damn it Thorin, he thought… if he would have listen to him all those years ago she would probably be married to him and not his nephew.

"Alright… I will try, doubt he'll listen but I will try," Balin said with a cynical tone. Dwalin clasped him on the shoulder and nodded.

"Let's get back before something happens," his brother said as he started to briskly wall back to the stairs. Balin groaned as he tried to match his brother's pace, the aches were far worse now than before. He glanced up the stairs and sighed miserably before he started to haul himself up them.

ooOoo

Dwalin left him before they entered the commons area to go bathe leaving Balin to seek out Thorin and attempt to get him see reason. He lumbered down the short hallway and was met by the sound of giggling and laughter.

"… then what happened?" he heard the elf lass Laurwyn ask excitedly.

"Then Rundor's beard when up in flames… we managed to get it out before his eyebrows and hair caught on fire," Thorin said with a laugh. "It took us two days to find Kili and Fili after that… they were terrified over what Dis would do to them. Needless to say, Rundor didn't try to court Dis after that…" he said as he smiled at the elf women. "The house smelled of burnt hair for weeks!" The lass' were laughing so hard they were in tears over Thorin's tale… Balin forgot how charming Thorin could be and he always did tell a good story… in recent decades he had grown quite grim, it was extremely rare to see this side of him. Eliana wiped a tear from her eye as she continued to laugh, she walked over and used the ladle to fill a cup from the big pot she had brewing over the fire pit. She crushed some herbs in it and then stirred it before handing it to Thorin.

"I always wondered why Dis never remarried after Brandr's death… willful sons with firebombs would explain it," Eliana said with a thoughtfully chuckle as she checked Thorin's bandages. When she stood she noticed him by the entranceway and waved him over. "Balin! You're next," Eliana said as she walked over to a basin and washed her hands. Laurwyn pulled up a chair for him to sit in, giving him a warm smile and patted the seat. Balin sighed with a smile as he walked to his seat next to Thorin. He noticed Thorin holding the cup Eliana had given him to his nose, he had a distant look to his eyes as he sipped the tea.

"It has been a while since I've had your spiced tea…" Thorin said quietly as his eyes met Eliana's. Balin caught the brief exchanged between the two. Eliana frowned slightly and turned away to grab a small brown bottle and a clean cloth.

"I hope you still like it… this batch has herbs in it that will help with pain," she said as she pulled a stool up next to Balin. Eliana turned and smiled at the aching dwarf, "Ok show me your wounds and tell me what hurts," she said as she looked him over for any obvious issues.

"I only have a few scratches… what I really need is something for my achy joints lass," he said, wincing occasionally as Eliana prodded his shoulders and back. Eliana cleaned the small wounds before grabbing a cup and headed to the pot. She mixed in some more herbs into the tea before handing him the cup.

"Just take it easy for a couple days… I'll leave tea out here brewing with some herbs for pain mixed in for you and the others to drink. Just let me know if the pain gets worse… both of you," she said to him and Thorin. More dwarves started filing into the room, Kili and Fili were among them. He watched Thorin's jaw clench as he looked away when Fili embraced and lovingly kissed his wife. Balin frowned… best talk to him now and get it over with. He pulled himself up and groaned slightly as his muscles protested, this drew Eliana's attention. She pulled away from Fili and came to his side and helped him straighten. "I think you two should finish your tea and get some sleep… can you make it back to your rooms?"

"We'll be fine lass… come on Thorin, we best get out of the way. These lads are next… I'll walk with you," Balin said as he gestured towards the hallway. Thorin nodded, he started to stand and winced, Eliana was quickly at his side helping him stand.

"Careful," she said, her voice full of concern. "Just go slow…" she said as she put her arm around him and started to walk him back towards the area where the rooms were. Thorin put his arm around her shoulders to steady himself, Eliana looked back at Fili and smiled. "I'll be right back…" she called. Balin walked next to them gritting his teeth, he had a suspicion that Thorin didn't need any assistance and was just taking advantage of Eliana's compassion… she would always help those in need. When they made it back to the room she helped him sit down on the small bed and checked his bandages again, Thorin seemed to revel in the attention he was getting from her. His mood was light and his smile genuine as he answered her questions… it was obvious he enjoyed being that close to her. When Eliana was happy none of his wounds reopened, she let them know that she would have their dinners brought to their rooms before she took her leave. After Balin made sure Eliana was gone he closed the door and gave the dwarf king a disapproving look.

"What are you doing Thorin? Why the sudden change where Eliana is concerned?" he asked trying to keep his tone even. Thorin glanced up at him and gestured to the chair as he took a sip of his tea. Balin sat down and gave Thorin an expectant look.

"She saved me…" he said quietly. "I truly had no hope… when the white Warg had me in its mouth I thought my life was over… I blacked out and when I awoke Eliana was there facing down Azog. I have never seen her fight like that…" he turned and looked at Balin, his eyes were full of sadness and longing. "She was so fierce… so beautiful… a goddess," he said softly as he looked back down at his cup of tea. "I thought I was dreaming but I wasn't… she was really there and she was fighting for me." Balin frowned as he listened to Thorin but he said nothing… not yet. "Then I blacked out again, the next time I awoke I saw the pale orc grab her cloak and pull her down, it was on top of her… she cried out and fought," he looked up at Balin, his eyes were full of anguish. "I tried to get up to help her… I couldn't let him take her, but when I sat up there was a blinding pain and everything went dark again." He looked away, his eyes were haunted as he remembered what happened earlier.

"Somehow she managed to get away…" Balin said quietly, from the way Thorin described it he wondered how she managed to escape the orc… Eliana was resourceful but from the tone of Thorin's voice it made it seem like escape was impossible. Thorin snorted angrily.

"Aye… with no help from me. She risked everything to protect me and I was unable to help her. I owe her my life," he said adamantly. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Balin knew this was more than Thorin just feeling indebted to Eliana… he just didn't know the right way to bring it up. Thorin took another drink of his tea and smiled fondly. "Do you know how long it's been since I've had her spiced tea?" Balin shook his head. "One hundred and seventy-five years… for a few months back then we use to be fairly close… we would talk about everything and nothing at the same time," he chuckled softly. "Every time we'd talk she use to make us a pot of spiced tea… I've missed this," he said, his brow was furrowed as he stared at his cup.

"I remember that time… quite well actually," Balin said pensively as he looked at Thorin. "I remember giving you some advice back then…" Thorin continued to stare down at his cup.

"Aye I remember it… and I wished I would have listened. I was a fool… no I am still a fool, that hasn't changed. If I would have listen to you I could have had what I desired most… we could have been happy, everything would have turned out differently," he said, his voice full of regret. "Instead my pride ruled me, I wouldn't admit it but I was afraid that she would reject me. Now I know that she wouldn't have… she cared…" he said miserably. "I thought she didn't, Eliana seemed to distance herself from me, something had changed and I grew so angry… so resentful… I lashed out and I couldn't stop." Balin remembered that and he knew why Eliana had pulled away from Thorin… after Dis had persuaded her to consider her brother for more than friendship and convinced her that Thorin had feelings for her, Eliana went to see him. That happened to be the same night Thorin had taken a notorious women from court back to his rooms. Balin had talked to Eliana after she returned from his rooms. She was embarrassed and hurt, more than anything she was angry at herself. Eliana had told him that it was foolish of her to think anyone could love her. He never understood how she could think of herself as so unworthy and undesirable… there wasn't a warm blooded dwarf male in Erebor that wouldn't have given their weight in gold for her affections. Now that he knew about how she had been treated by the elves, specifically Thranduil he understood why she felt that way.

"It hurt her when you treated her so poorly…" Balin noted quietly.

"I know and I just kept doing it…" Thorin said ashamed. "It was just so much easier to be angry than feel the loss I felt when she no longer sought my company. After Smaug I needed her, I felt she was the only one that could take the pain away… then she left. Eliana abandoned us… she had left me for the Iron Hills with the refugees… I tried to hate her, it was just easier… especially after she refused to help with Azanulbizar. I realize now that she couldn't come, Dain had Eliana bound by that contract but back then I felt so betrayed," he said as he looked up at Balin with eyes full of pain and regret. "I tried to forget about her, I couldn't… I still can't," he said shaking his head. "I love her Balin… I could never admit it before but I always have." He felt his pity surge for the desperate dwarf before him… but only for a moment then it quickly changed to wariness.

"You know she can never be yours? She may care but her heart belongs to your nephew…" he said cautiously. Thorin looked away dejected and slowly nodded.

"I know… but I can't help what I feel," Thorin said quietly. Balin frowned.

"You cannot act on these feelings Thorin! You risk everything! Fili is your heir, you cannot alienate him… if you do we will never reclaim Erebor." Thorin looked away, refusing to meet his eyes. Balin felt himself becoming frustrated and angry. "Eliana will never return your feelings… you must know that? For Durin's sake Thorin, she carries Fili's child in her womb!" he said sharply. The dwarf king brought his hand up and rubbed his brow.

"You think I don't know that? I know all of this… yet I can't get her out of my mind… or my heart. I don't know what to do Balin… When she saved me it changed something inside of me… inside of my heart. Perhaps she would have been better off just letting me die," he said as he looked up with tormented eyes. Balin was taken aback by Thorin's comments.

"You can't mean that…" Balin said as he stared at Thorin in shock. "Look we're all exhausted… the past two days have been brutal. I think you need to get some rest… your head will be clearer tomorrow," he told Thorin. He wasn't thinking straight, Balin thought. The dwarf king nodded and finished his tea before laying down on the small bed.

"And what if it isn't?" he asked his old friend. Balin pulled himself up from the chair and gave the dwarf king a somber stare before pulling open the door.

"We'll deal with it… get some sleep Thorin," Balin said with a sigh as he left his room. With a frown he started down the hallway towards his brother's room, this was worse than either of them had thought.

ooOoo


	37. Chapter 37 – Relieving regrets

**Authors Note****: **This chapter is not exactly M… but close. I always felt that there should be more examples of how traumatic events affect characters in the Hobbit… the goblins and Wargs was a pretty close call, you'd expect some emotional fallout from that. Like the scene in Fellowship after Gandalf died… you got to see how the characters dealt with that. In the Hobbit book, it never dives deep… just one event after another and no one seems too terribly affected by it. Jackson added some in the movie but hopefully by perspective writing I can add a bit more gritty realism. Thank you for all of the reviews last chapter and thank you for reading.

-O-

**Chapter 37 – Relieving regrets**

**Laurwyn**

She could feel his eyes on her as she helped Eli treat the wounds of the other dwarves. It filled her with apprehension instead of joy. Ever since the cliff when she had helped save them, Kili has acted strangely towards her. She thought he'd be happy to see her, instead he seemed reserved… distant. Laurwyn wasn't expecting a reunion like Fili and Eli had… well, maybe just a little bit like that. She had to admit that she was disappointed, he just didn't seem like himself… she of course assumed it because of her. Maybe things have changed since Rivendell… maybe she had misinterpreted things, Laurwyn started to feel awkward and out of place as more and more doubts filled her mind. So she avoided him and stayed close to Eli all day, she helped her with remedial tasks in the way station. There was a lot to do so it was easy to not appear obvious in her avoidance. At dinner she helped Bombur and Bofur pass out the food that the eagles had brought them. She helped Bilbo take plates of roasted hare and lamb to dwarves who had stayed in their rooms and helped him find the wizard who was with the Lord of the Eagles in the nests. Now she was helping Eli with the last few dwarves that needed their wounds tended by grinding herbs for more salve. Laurwyn found herself running out of things to do… perhaps she should just turn in early, it was best to just avoid him than to hear the words that she feared would be coming. Laurwyn was in the back of the room at the table working on the herbs when Eli joined her.

"You should talk to him," she said quietly as she started to mix the herbs into a bowl. "I learned my lesson with Fili… never assume you know what they are thinking, just ask him if you want answers." Laurwyn smiled sadly at her friend.

"And if you are afraid to hear the answer? Sometime it is just better to not know…" she said as she dumped the rest of her herbs in Eli's bowl.

"Talk to him," she urged. "It's probably not what you are thinking…" Laurwyn frowned and stole a glance at Kili as he sat with his brother on one of the benches. He was in a deep conversation with Fili, both speaking in hushed tones. She shook her head, judging by the seriousness of their conversation and Kili's demeanor she decided that now was not the time.

"Tomorrow… I will do it tomorrow," she decided before she walked over and filled another cup of tea and brought it back to the table for the next patient. Eli met her with a small wooden plate with a scoop of salve on it and another pile of a white waxy balm, Laurwyn gave her friend a confused look. Eli handed her the plate and a roll of bandages before she stepped to the side with a smirk on her lips.

"Kili!" she called. Laurwyn felt her stomach twist into knots as she glared at Eli. Kili slowly got up from the bench that he was sitting on with his brother… Fili joined him. It was obvious the brothers were in pain by the way they carried themselves, their gait stiff and lumbered. "How's the shoulder?" she asked when he arrived and she started to examine him.

"It's sore… worse when I lift it above my head," he admitted, wincing in pain when Eli started to move it around while her fingers prodded the muscles. Eli gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm.

"It is strained… this tea will help ease your pain," she grabbed the mug off the table and handed it to Kili. Eli checked a nasty bite mark that he had on his left arm, she cleaned it before adding salve and bandaging it up. "I'm going to have Laurwyn massage out the knots in your muscles and tend anything else…" Eli gave her a nudge forward much to the elf maiden's chagrin. "Keep moving your arm so it doesn't stiffen up…Laurwyn can help keep you limber," she said with a smirk. Laurwyn gritted her teeth and glared at Eli before she started to walk to one of the benches. "Best to treat him in his room so he can lay down Laurwyn," Eli said with a cheerful smile then she turned and gave her husband a quick kiss before going back to work on the remaining dwarves. Laurwyn was mortified as she followed Kili down the hallway towards the rooms they were sleeping in. She was so furious with Eli right now that she could barely think straight… she knew that she didn't want to talk to Kili yet she made sure she would have to. He held the door open for her, she quickly darted inside and sat the plate with the salve on the table. She turned to find Kili with his back turned towards her, his head resting on the door. Laurwyn frowned with concern and took a step towards him.

"Kili? Are you alright?" she asked tentatively, unsure what to do… a part of her wanted to wrap her arms around him but the more cautious side kept her rooted in her spot.

"No… I'm not," he said quietly. Laurwyn pushed her doubts and insecurities away and approached him. She rested a gentle hand on his back and grasped his hand turning him towards her.

"Let me help you," she said softly as she pulled his hand slowly. He did not resist and let her guide him to the chair. Kili just sat there quietly and let Laurwyn remove his shirt, she was as gentle as she could possibly be but noticed the discomfort in his face. She felt like a fool, whatever was going on with Kili wasn't about her, he was obviously hurt and something else was weighing heavy on his spirit. Laurwyn began to gently dab the scabbed up scratches on his arms with the salve Eli had given her. There were a series of bruises on his arms and chest where he was hit and kicked by the goblins, she looked at them in shock.

"The goblins had a bit of fun…" he said numbly when Laurwyn started to gently apply the white balm to the bruises. His sharp intake of breath caused her to pause when she started to rub it into his skin, she hoped the balm worked quickly to relieve the pain she was causing him.

"I'm sorry… it will help," she murmured as she continued on to some bruises on his back. Laurwyn couldn't help but notice how toned and bulky his muscles were as her hands glided over his back rubbing in the balm. Touching him in such an intimate way was having an effect on her making it hard for her to focus. She forced herself out of her stupor and noticed that he hasn't drank any of his tea. "Drink your tea… it will lessen the pain." Kili obediently raised the cup to his lips, Laurwyn frowned and started to worry more about him… this subdued behavior was completely out of character for him. She waited until he finished his tea before she started on his strained shoulder. "Please tell me to stop if it hurts too much…" Laurwyn said as she started to work the balm into the tense muscles of his back and shoulder. After several minutes under her gentle ministrations she felt him relax and start to lean into her.

"I should be dead…" he said suddenly, startling her. Laurwyn's fingers stilled at his words. "It is impossible that I survived the last day… that any of us did," he said solemnly. Laurwyn continued to massage his shoulder and back, her brows furrowed in concern. She hoped he would elaborate but he remained silent, she thought it best not to pry… perhaps this is what burdens him. After several minutes he spoke again. "When I was hanging there I could hear the branch cracking… I told Fili to let me go, to save himself but he wouldn't. He was going to fall off that cliff with me… and I could stop him…" the pain and dismay in his voice tore at her heart. "I didn't want him to die… not for me. If you wouldn't have shot that Warg when you did…" his voice trailed off full of anguish. Laurwyn came around the front of the chair and squatted down in front of him, she reached up and cupped his cheek and turned his face towards hers.

"But I did… don't dwell on this Kili," she said softly as she lovingly caressed his cheek. He grasped her hand and pulled it to his lips kissing it several times before wrapping both of his hands around hers. Kili leaned forward and rested his forehead on their joined hands, hot tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I lost hope… the entire time in the goblin tunnels and in the trees, it was like I could feel death standing beside me," he said, his voice was raw with emotion. Laurwyn didn't know what to do, just hearing how close she was to losing him sent her own emotions into turmoil. She felt tears start to sting her eyes and she tried desperately to not think about what would have happened if she was but a few seconds too late.

"It is over… you are safe," Laurwyn said softly as she brought her free hand up to gently wipe away his tears. She hated seeing him this way, she wanted to take his pain away.

"I can't stop thinking about it… when I close my eyes I can see the valley floor as I was hanging above it. I see my brother's eyes as he desperately tried to pull us up," he whispered. Kili looked up at her, "It was the closest to death that I have ever been," he said as he gave Laurwyn a haunted look. "My mind is full of doubts… so many thoughts of what could have happened. All day my head has been a jumble of these thoughts… all of the regrets. I had so many regrets…"

"That's ok… it is normal," she said reassuringly in a soft comforting tone. She continued to caress his cheek as she gripped his hand tighter. "Regrets happen in situations like this… now you can do everything that you wished you had. Now is not a time to linger in what could have happen… now it's time to make things happen... a time to relieve your regrets," she said as she smiled tenderly at him. Kili stared at her intensely for a moment then he lunged forward and kissed her. Laurwyn was completely caught off guard by his actions, she gasped as his lips pressed roughly on hers and his stubble scratched her face. The kiss was not gentle, it was desperate, so full of need that it was almost brutal… his hands gripped her arms painfully tight as he forcefully pulled her onto his lap, his painful shoulder seemly forgotten as his arms wrapped tightly around her… hugged her close. Laurwyn was dizzy from the onslaught of his frantic kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself get lost in the passion building between them. The kiss grew more and more heated, she found herself returning the kiss with just as much fervor… one thing she knew without a doubt was that she wanted him. She couldn't deny her desire for him any longer… she did not want to wait, who knew if they would ever get another chance. Her fingers tangled in his hair as the kiss deepened, Laurwyn found herself moaning… she felt herself losing control. She had wanted this so badly since they parted in Rivendell, she wanted to be his. Her dreams and desires were quickly becoming reality as Kili broke the kiss abruptly and started to leave a trail of wet kisses down the side of her sensitive neck. Laurwyn moaned loudly as she gasped for breath while he nuzzled and sucked on her neck… she clung to him, her whole body started to shiver.

"Almost every regret I had was about you…" he murmured into the crook of her neck, his hot breath on her skin made her feel nearly delirious. "I regretted ever leaving you in Rivendell," Kili said while his fingers undid the top two buttons of her simple dress. Anticipation coiled within her as he started to pull her dress off of her shoulders, he kissed down the side of Laurwyn's neck to her shoulder, his other hand continued to tug the top of the dress down until both of her shoulders were exposed. She felt herself start to tremble uncontrollably as Kili's fingers gently glided over her collar bone and came to rest on the sapphire necklace he had given her. Her whole body flushed as the heat she felt building at her core became nearly unbearable under his sensual manipulations. "I never should have left…" he said as he grazed the sensitive flesh on the side of her neck with his teeth, Laurwyn gasped… her breaths were coming out as pants. His hand slid up the other side of her neck to her cheek, he pulled her face to his and kissed her tenderly causing a whimper to escape her lips. "What I regretted the most was not telling you that I loved you before I left…" She inhaled sharply at his words, her bright blue eyes started to fill with tears. "I love you Laurwyn… I should have told you before…" he was silenced by her lips. She put all the love… all of the passion she felt for him in that kiss, Kili moaned and grabbed her waist pulling her flush against him. Laurwyn heart rejoiced at his words… those simple words meant more to her than anything. They seemed to ignite a fire within her... a need that just seemed to be getting worse. She slowly pulled away from him, they were both breathless… it took Laurwyn a few moments to calm herself, her emotions were a jumbled mess.

"I love you Kili," she whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. "My heart is yours… and only yours." Kili brought his hand up, his fingers trailed along her temple down to her cheek where he wiped away some of her tears with his thumb. The way he looked at her then will forever be burned in her memory… it was a look of pure love, it made her heart flutter and fill with happiness. He leaned forward and tenderly kissed her, his lips were soft and gentle as he claimed hers… none of the harsh need form earlier. Laurwyn was consumed by the sensations, his loving kisses on her swollen lips sent a tremor through her body causing her shudder and wrap her arms tighter around his neck. He slowly pulled away, his lips hovered over hers… teasingly brushing her lips.

"This is going to be so hard… I want you so much," he breathed as he ghosted a kiss across her lips. Laurwyn felt her breath hitch at his words. "It is going to be torture waiting until we can wed…" he murmured against her lips before he started to kiss her again. Laurwyn couldn't bear it anymore and pulled away, her graceful fingers stroked his cheek.

"I don't want to wait… I want you to make love to me tonight," she said quietly then she leaned in and kissed him hard, her hands trailed down from his neck to his bare chest. Kili broke the kiss and grabbed her hands, he gave her a look of shock and confusion.

"Wait Laurwyn… we can't! I promised myself to do this right..." he said adamantly as he shook this head. "We just got a little carried away tonight… I'm sorry, it was my fault," he apologized. The fire that had ignited within her was quickly snuffed out as she stared incredulously at him. Laurwyn felt herself grow angry at his words, she pulled her hands away from his and slid off his lap. She turned away from him and tried to get her emotions under control. A few moments ago she was ready to give herself to him completely… his rejection was like a slap in the face. Do it right… what does that even mean? She loves him, he loves her… they were on a dangerous quest… there was no better time considering neither of them may live to see the end of this journey. That was a very real possibility considering what just happen with the goblins and the pale orc. She heard him get out of the chair and approach her but she did not turn, instead she stood there rigidly with her arms folded as her hand clutched her necklace. Kili slowly wrapped his arms around her, he hugged her to his chest and nuzzled his face into her hair. "Please Laurwyn… don't be angry at me," he said softly next to her ear causing her to shiver. "It's best if we wait…"

"Do I not get a say in the matter?" she said sharply. "It seems as though it is as much my decision as yours…" she pulled away from Kili's arms and took a couple steps away before turning to face him. She had to put some distance between them, just being in his arms filled her with a deep longing that made it hard to think. "Actually I think it is more my decision on if we bond than yours… considering I'm most affected by it," she said with a frown. "Or is this some type of a game for you to toy with my desires?" Kili just stared at her in shock, he opened his mouth to say something then shook his head.

"I can't believe we're having an argument about this…" he muttered as he rubbed his brow. "I said I want to do this right and I meant it, this is not a game for me… I don't want to dishonor you Laurwyn."

"You won't be dishonoring me… it is my choice who I bond with. The only way you can dishonor me is if you intend on finding another and leave me after I give myself to you," she said as she looked away. Kili closed the distance between them and grasped her hands and brought them to his lips.

"I would never do that… I love you Laurwyn! There will never be anyone but you," he said earnestly as he let go of her hands and pulled her into an embrace, cradling her to his chest.

"Then complete the bond to me… you already own my heart," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You were not the only one with regrets…' she said softly as she hugged him tighter. "When Eli and I arrived at the cave and I found your coat and belongings scattered…" her voice was barely above a whisper. "If Eli wouldn't have been there I would have despaired. I knew then that I had already bound myself to you." Laurwyn pulled back and brought her hand up to his cheek, her eyes searching his. "I was ready to follow you in death and my only regret was never knowing what it felt like to be your wife… to make love to you," she said softly. "We might not see the end of this quest… there are too many dangers, so many things could go wrong," her eyes implored his as her fingers caressed his cheek. "Please don't deny me this…" Kili groaned then closed his eyes as he rested his forehead on hers, his arms held her tight. After a moment he took a deep breath then slowly pulled away from her and walked to the door. When she heard the lock latch click she felt her heart pound in her chest as anticipation filled her, Laurwyn knew there would be no more waiting.

ooOoo


	38. Chapter 38 – Teasing the pain away

**Authors Note****: **A bit of lemony fluff before we leave the eagles to head to Carrock. This chapter takes advantage of the M rating. Have a good weekend and thanks for reading! Please review!

-O-

**Chapter 38 – Teasing the pain away**

**Fili**

"Ahh! How can such small hands cause so much pain?" Fili complained as he felt another jabbing pain in his shoulder. Eli laughed, she leaned in and kissed him lovingly on the cheek.

"Oh don't be such a baby!" she chided. "If I don't work these knots out you won't be able to move your arms tomorrow." She knelt behind him on the bed and massaged the tight muscles in his neck and shoulders. Eli paused to put more balm on her hands before moving to his right shoulder and arm. Fili groaned when her skilled hands found yet another area of sore knotted muscles.

"You are going to be the death of me," Fili muttered as he flinched. Eli chuckled and continued on with her task.

"The worst is nearly over… then I will make you feel good, I promise," she murmured into his ear before she nibbled on his ear lobe. Fili shivered and leaned into her as Eli nuzzled her face into his hair… she loved it when his hair was unbraided, she just couldn't leave it alone when it was loose and wild. He heard her sigh contently as he felt her snuggle up behind him, Fili could feel her hot breath on the back of his neck as she lay draped across his shoulders, her hands absently rubbing little circles on his upper chest.

"Eli?" Fili asked, he couldn't help but smile at the antics of his little elven wife.

"Hrm?" she replied dreamily.

"You said the worst was nearly over?" he inquired as he turned and tried to look at her over his shoulder. She pulled her face from his hair looking sheepish.

"Sorry… I just needed a moment," she said as she blushed. Fili smirked and looked forward as her hands started to knead his aching muscles again. After another half an hour of torture Eli declared that she was done working out the knots much to Fili's relief. She untangled her shift from her legs and climbed out of the bed then she walked over to the table. Fili couldn't help but watch the sway of her hips as she walked away. The shift she was wearing left little to the imagination, even though he was still in a fair amount of pain he couldn't help but feel his arousal build as he watched his wife. Eli lit a small bundle of herbs on fire with the candle, she blew it out until it was smoking and laid it down on a ceramic plate. The sweet musky scent of the herbs quickly filled the room.

"What is that for?" Fili asked as he rubbed his stiff arm. Eli smiled shyly and glanced away.

"It will help relax you," she said as she rummaged around her bag until she found what she was looking for, it was a brown bottle that was half full of a liquid. He watched her dump a small packet of herbs in it before she started to shake it. Fili raised his eyebrow in curiosity as she held the bottle over the candle flame for a few minutes. He felt his breath hitch in his throat when she turned and gave him a sultry smile before she started to walk back towards him. Fili still found himself in awe that this beautiful ageless being was his wife… the mother of his unborn child. She was stunning… Eli's long ebony hair hung down to her waist, its ends curled… he found himself longing to run his fingers through it. She sauntered up and stood in front of him, she leaned over and sat the bottle on the small bedside table then grabbed her small bowl of balm. Eli sat down on his lap and with gentle fingers started to rub the balm into the large bruise on his cheek. It stung a little bit at first but was quickly replaced by a cool numbness. When she was done she leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Her lips were so soft and sweet, he had missed these gentle kisses so much. Fili reached up intending to wrap his arms around her and pull her close when Eli broke the kiss and shook her head as she leaned back pushing his hands away.

"You are still my patient my love… it wouldn't be proper for you to touch your healer in such a way," she said with a smirk as she started to rub the balm onto a bruise on his chest. He gave her a surprised look that quickly changed to one mirth. His little vixen of a wife planned on teasing him…

"Is that so? That hardly seems fair…" Fili noted. Eli smirked at him but didn't say anything as she continued to treat the bruises that littered his chest and arms. "You intend on torturing me?" he accused as he felt her fingers gently rubbed his skin, making him very aware of how close they were. Eli gave him on small smile.

"Torture is such a harsh word…" she said softly as her fingers glided slowly up his chest seductively before she leaned in and kissed him again, her hand gripped his shoulder as she pressed her body into his. Just as he started to lose himself in the kiss and the feel of her body she pulled away. Fili groaned as his wife sat back on his lap, her lips curled into a grin. The smell of the burning herbs were starting to make him feel strange, he did feel more relaxed… just like she said but felt something more. He didn't know if it was her teasing or if the herbs were causing it but his desire for his wife was growing unbearable. Fili was about to reach for her again when she slid off his lap and out of his reach. Eli stood there staring at him, he could see her desire in her own eyes… it only heightened his own. "Get undressed…" she said quietly. Fili practically jumped off the bed and started removing his remaining clothes. Eli reached for the brown bottle and waited for him to finish. She was staring at him intensely while nibbling on her lip as he tossed his clothes onto the chair nearby. "Laydown on your stomach…" she commanded, her voice was low. Fili stared at his wife for a moment then quickly complied… he was so bewitched by her that he would have done anything that she asked of him at this point.

She stepped next to the bed, he felt her fingers trail from the back of his calf slowly up his leg… everywhere her fingers touched tingled then burned. By the time she reached his shoulders he found himself holding his breath. Eli leaned down and nuzzled her face in his hair by his ear. "Breathe my love…" she whispered. He let out a shaky breath as her fingers threaded into his hair and started to massage his scalp. A soft moan escaped his lips as her fingers gently rubbed his head as she leaned down and placed gentle kisses on his temple and cheek. Her fingers started to work lower until they reached his neck, she rubbed the base of his skull for a few moments before he felt her brush his hair to the side. He heard her pull the cork from the bottle, a strange scent of spice and earth lingered in the air then he felt her start to climb into the bed. He tried to turn but Eli pushed his shoulder down. "Not yet…" she said, he felt her straddle his back, the soft flesh of her thighs on each side of his waist drove him to distraction. The heat of her core pressed into his back nearly undid him.

"Eli…" he groaned. "Let me turn over…" He was so aroused and enflamed he couldn't think straight… he just wanted desperately to make love to his wife. Eli leaned forward pressing herself into his back, the silkiness of her shift gliding over his skin made every nerve in his back come alive. She started slowly kissing the skin on the back of his neck, pausing every so often to taste his flesh with her tongue… Fili had never felt anything quite like it, it was starting to become very painful to lay on his stomach.

"Just relax… let go," she breathed near his ear. Fili was about to protest when he felt her sit up, when her hands pressed on his shoulders again they were slick and covered with oil, the smell of the herbs in the oil was intoxicating… erotic. She started to massage his shoulders and upper back, the more her hands rubbed the warmer the oil became. The warmth seemed to spread deep inside his muscles, loosening them… he found himself moaning as his wife's hands brought him relief he didn't know he needed. Eli continued to work her way down his back, when she reached his waist he felt her get up and turn around and continue her work down the lower half of his body. Fili was in a state of bliss as he lay there limply as his wife continued to coax the remaining muscles on the back of his legs to relax. She slid off his legs and stood next to the bed. "Lay on your back," she commanded softly. Fili wasn't sure if he could, his body felt like it had the consistency of wet string. He literally flopped over on his side and rolled onto his back, Eli stared down at him in amusement.

"You are a wicked woman…" he muttered. "Look at what you've done to me…" He wasn't sure if he was referring to the jelly-like consistency of his muscles or the one area of his body that stood rigid and proud after her efforts. Eli just laughed and sat down at the end of the bed, she pulled his feet onto her lap. She poured more oil into her cupped palm then she rubbed her hands together before starting to massage his feet. Fili had never experienced anything like it, he groaned as he felt more tension leave his body. He never knew that his wife touching his feet would cause so much pleasure and be so erotic. "I'm never going to be able to walk again…" he said with a loud sigh as she rubbed her knuckles into the bottoms of his feet. "Where did you learn how to do this?" he asked absently, the scent of the herbs were making his head feel fuzzy.

"Minas Tirith, about forty years ago," Eli said as she started to move from his feet to his ankles. "Many of my patients were women who worked the brothels. One of the women, Sena was Haradrim… she escaped from a Corsair ship and found her way to the city. She was one of the Zevk… women raised to provide pleasure to the men of the caravans. She taught me about massage and of herbs that relax and lower inhibitions," Eli said as she started to rub his calves. Fili stared down at her in disbelief… she learned this from a woman of ill repute? He couldn't help but wonder why she would learn it in the first place and what else did his wife knew. She caught his look and scoffed. "I learned it for therapeutic reasons…"

"Still…" he glowered, he felt a sharp pain in his leg. "Ow!" he yelped.

"The Haradrim knowledge of pressure points was also most useful…" she said as she removed her finger from his calf muscle. "I can always stop…"

"No!" he said quickly. "No… please don't, I think it will kill me if you stopped now." Eli smirked at him as she resumed her ministrations. Fili laid back as Eli massaged his thighs. His anticipation and arousal building the higher her hands climbed on his thighs, he didn't know what she was going to do. Images of what she could do only drove him mad with desire. He groaned in disappointment when Eli's hands stopped and she climbed off his legs. When she laughed at his reaction he grumbled, "I knew you were going to torture me…" Eli rubbed more oil on her hands and started to work on his hips and stomach.

"My poor husband…" she cooed as she worked up his chest, everything she did drove him mad with desire… he didn't know how much more he could take. Eli leaned down and kissed him, this time it was not gentle… she kissed him hard and full of passion. Fili moaned into her lips… his control slipping, he reached for her only to have Eli break the kiss and quickly moved out of the way. He went to sit up and she pushed him back down, "patience…" she said huskily. Fili had no patience left… she had teased him for far too long. Eli stepped away from the bed, she reached up to the ties on her shift and started to undo them, Fili laid there watching her, ripe with anticipation. She let it slide off her shoulders and drop to the ground before leisurely walking back to the bed. Fili found himself frozen in place as she slowly and gracefully climbed into the bed and straddled his hips. She leaned forward with her hands on either side of him, she hovered over him… her eyes were dark with desire as she lowered her lips to his. The sensation of her soft yet demanding lips pulled him from his stupor, his heart pounded in his chest as his passion grew. Eli pulled away and slowly lowered herself down on his rigid length, at that moment he forgot how to breathe. All of the sensual torture she just put him through had served to intensify the pleasure that was now coursing through his body. It was a moment of pure bliss that was quickly replaced by an almost animalistic need, he had never been this aroused before. Eli's soft moans as she slowly rocked her hips only fueled the frenzied desire he felt.

He wasn't sure when his control snapped, he was left with vague fragmented memories of grabbing his wife and flipping them roughly over in the bed. Her startled gasp only encouraged him as their love-making became something more heated and carnal. Fili felt almost feral as he ravaged her, her loud moans did nothing to discourage him… the only thing on his mind was pleasure. He did not know where he found the energy, nor did he care… his body kept a mind numbing pace for several minutes as Eli writhed below him. He just couldn't stop himself… something in his mind wanted her as out of control as himself, his mouth found its way to Eli's sensitive ear and he started to suck hard on the tip. He was rewarded by her cries as her entire body shook as she desperately clung to him. Their bodies moved together at a frantic pace, he could feel himself building to an impossible release. When it finally happened it was almost painful, his entire body went rigid and he cried out her name over and over again in pure ecstasy. He felt her spasm and cry out, her nails were digging painfully into his arms… Fili collapsed on top of her, he felt completely drained. Both of them were gasping for breath, Fili was covered with sweat… his hair was wet and tangled. He slowly pulled himself up on his elbows and looked down at his beautiful sated wife, her lips were swollen and parted as she tried to catch her breath.

"I love you…" he said as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly, her arms wrap around his neck as the kiss deepened. He pulled away and rolled on to his side pulling her with him until she lay on his chest.

"I love you too," she said in a hoarse whisper.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked. Eli shook her head and nuzzled into his chest, pressing her body snuggly against his.

"No… quite the opposite. That worked out better than I hoped," she murmured quietly.

"Oh so you planned on getting ravaged by your dwarf brute of a husband then?" he joked as he reached over and pulled the blanket over them, it was then that he noticed there was no longer any pain in his shoulder. "The pain is gone…"

"Of course it is…" she said sleepily. "And yes… I wanted my dwarf brute to have his way with me. I thought I was entitled to a good ravishing after everything that has happened." She leaned up and kissed him before nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arm around her and was going to say more but noticed that she had already fallen asleep. He smiled at his sleeping wife and kissed her forehead before laying back on the pillow. As he drifted off he couldn't help but wonder what over things his wife had learned during her years in the White City.

ooOoo


	39. Chapter 39 – The rings of Narvi

**Authors Note****: **Back on the main storyline for this chapter. Don't worry there will be some Kili fluff coming up in the next few chapters… it would have been just too fluffy to have it after the last chapter. Next chapter or so we'll be bringing in other aspects of the story… like what's going on with Dis and the other elf maidens before we go see Beorn. Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming… it really does help with motivation. Thanks again for reading!

-O-

**Chapter 39 – The rings of Narvi**

**Gandalf**

The old wizard finished packing his pipe before he started down the uneven stairs leading away from the eagle nests. He had just spent the better part of a day trying to convince Lord Gwaihir to fly them to the Lonely Mountain. If he could get the company to Esgaroth quickly then he could take the elf maiden Laurwyn back to Lorien in time to meet up with Círdan and his fellow Istari before plans against Dol Guldur were finalized. He had some concerns regarding Azog and the orc Bolg now that the Goblin King was dead. It was a shame that Eliana didn't kill Azog… the orc would want revenge now, an alliance between the Misty Mountain orcs and the Dol Guldur orcs is now a serious threat that they are going to have to compensate for. He told all of this Gwaihir but he was not moved… he refused to fly anywhere near Mirkwood or any settlements of men. Relations between Thranduil and the eagles have been strained for centuries, the eagle lord said that as many as three eagles have been killed in the past two hundred years by elven arrows from deep in the woods. They have not fared any better flying near the villages of men. Going around Mirkwood was not an option either with drakes in the north and far too many settlements to the south, there was no safe places for the eagles to rest in the Brown Lands. Gwaihir refused to risk any more of his kind… he would help when he could but the number of eagles that it would take to fly all of them to Esgaroth would definitely draw negative attention. Nor was the eagle lord keen on risking his fellow eagles for what he saw as a hopeless quest against too great of a foe. Drakes of any type were a threat to the eagles and a fire drake was by far the worst.

He was left with few options, he would have to seek assistance from Beorn. He grimaced at the thought, the Northman was going to be difficult… he always was. Radagast could deal with Beorn much easier than he ever could, their mutual love for animals had bonded them. Gandalf on the other hand, had no patience for his eccentricities or his anger issues, he didn't even know if it was worth going… there was no guarantee he would even help them. Maybe mutual enemies would be enough, the fact Eliana had nearly killed the pale orc might impress him… unlikely but it was all they really had. He knew the Northman was not going to appreciate thirteen dwarves, two elf women, a hobbit and a wizard showing up at his door. Hopefully he would not turn into a bear and try to kill them at first sight. The old wizard sighed and sat down on the second to the last step and lit his pipe.

This journey thus far has been a disaster, nothing has turned out as he had hope… it was the complete opposite. There had been three times where the dwarves could have perished… three times too many. Gandalf hated to admit it but he had severely underestimated the dangers of this quest. He did not feel good about l leaving them to go to Lorien. Even with the eagles flying them to Carrock there was still a long and potential perilous journey ahead of them. Eliana would be with them, that offered him some comfort and what he heard from Balin regarding Fili confronting his uncle was promising… they had competent people that could lead them. Thorin's leadership has been less than adequate and that may be giving the dwarf king too much credit. His poor choices have led to the three times the company almost met their demise. More proof that just because one was born to be a king does not make them fit to lead. Thorin's obsession with Eliana was another troubling aspect that he wished didn't exist… ever since she saved him from the pale orc he has been behaving peculiarly. The darkness in him seems to have lessened but Gandalf did not think it would take much to bring it back… perhaps stronger than before. The weakness of the Durin line was strong in Thorin, it never was more prevalent in any dwarf other than Thorin's grandfather Thror. Thorin and Thror only differed in what consumes them, for Thror it was gold, for Thorin it is Eliana. The weakness appears to be missing from Fili and Kili as it did with their uncle Frerin. Perhaps that is why this plan of the Valar was stalled, they had to wait for a new generation of Durin's line. He was lost in his thoughts and puffing on this pipe when Eliana joined him on the steps.

"Gandalf… do you have a moment?" she asked. Gandalf smiled and gave her a nod, Eliana took a seat next to him.

"What can I do for you? Are there problems with supplies?" he asked suddenly worried about a potential delay.

"No… we were able to replace weapons, even a bow for Kili. Bofur is overseeing the makeshift smokers… we should have enough dried meat for a while. Laurwyn and I should be able to forage enough until we get into Mirkwood then I will be able to hunt," Eliana said as she looked out over the plateau. "No… this is about something that happened when I was fighting Azog. I thought that you would be the best person to ask about it," she said as she looked down at her hands. Gandalf nodded, he knew something had happened during that battle from Thorin's reaction, he had been genuinely surprised that they were not captured. He didn't want to press her yesterday when she was tending the wounded… but he had every intention of asking her about it before they left for Carrock, it made it easier that she came to him.

"What happened?" he asked simply. He could tell by her demeanor that she was having a difficult time with whatever it was.

"When I was fighting Azog I made a mistake… I underestimated how fast he was. He went after Thorin, I pursued and he nearly hit me with his mace… I was able to dive out of the way and cut his leg. When he was down on the ground he got ahold of my cloak and dragged me down," she said, the distress of retelling it apparent in her eyes. "He had me pinned down… there was nothing I could do to get away. Then there was a flash of green light and something flung Azog off of me… then I was able to cut his throat. The eagle came shortly after that… I have no idea what happened, I was hoping you might know." Gandalf was surprised and a bit apprehensive… there was no other explanation other than her ring. That was not how rings of power normally acted, their powers had to be called upon by the bearer. Eliana does not know what her bonding ring truly is… perhaps this was what Círdan was referring to. He looked up and saw Eliana glaring at him. "You know something… I can tell by your hesitation," she said sharply. Gandalf sighed and looked away.

"I think it is time that we find somewhere more private to discuss things. Please bring Fili with you and meet me in my room," he said as he stood. "There are a few things you need to know about the rings used in your bonding ceremony."

ooOoo

**Eliana**

She held Fili's hand as they walked to the room where the old wizard awaited them. To say she was worried was an understatement. What could her bonding ring have to do with anything? It was an unusual ring bearing a stone she had never seen before… Fili told her that Kili had found it in the troll hoard. He had given them to Gandalf, the wizard wanted to examine them… he didn't see them again until the actual wedding ceremony. Dread started to fill her… she had never taken her ring off, she told herself that she never would but now she had an overwhelming urge to pull it off her finger. As if sensing her distress Fili stopped and pulled her into an embrace. She felt herself to calm almost instantly as his arms wrapped tightly around her. A broken sigh left her lips as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I'm sure everything is going to be ok," Fili said as he rubbed her back. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Eli hoped he was right… she didn't tell him everything about what happened in the battle with Azog, she didn't want to upset him by telling him just how close she was to a horrible fate. She had just told him that there was a flash of green light that helped her in the fight and Gandalf wanted to talk to them about their rings. Eli dreaded his reaction if Gandalf made her explain what happened in more detail.

"I hope so…" she murmured. She pulled away and leaned up placed a loving kiss on her husband's lips. Fili eagerly responded and pulled her tighter against him as he deepened the kiss… it was so easy for them to lose themselves in each other. After a few moments Eli slowly pulled away, her heart felt light and full of love for her husband. "I love you…" she said as she brought her hand up to cup his cheek. Fili smiled at her and grasped her hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed her palm.

"And I love you my dear wife… forever," he said softly as he kissed her palm again sending shivers down her spine. "Let's find out what the wizard has to say, then I want to spend the rest of the evening alone with my wife," he said as he lowered their joined hand. Eli nodded and they continued down the hallway with their hands still joined.

After a few minutes they reached his room, Gandalf had left the door opened and was waiting for them. He gestured towards two chairs that sat next to each other across from his. Eli and Fili took their seats and waited for the wizard to begin. Gandalf cleared his throat as he closed the door.

"I want to let you know that the decision we made to use the rings was not one we took lightly. We felt that it was what the Valar wanted this because of the curious way the rings came into our possession. Nor was the type of ritual that we used to bind you something we had an easy agreed on," he said. That did not sound good, she thought. Eli felt her mouth go dry and a wave nausea overtook her… she pulled her hand from Fili's and looked down at the ring on her finger.

"What are these rings?" she said quietly, the urge to remove it even more powerful now. She glanced over at her husband to see him staring down at his ring, his expression was one of curiosity where hers was one of fear. She looked fearfully back at the wizard… Gandalf looked uncomfortable.

"They are the rings of Narvi…" he said solemnly. Eli looked down at her hand in awe and dread… this ring shouldn't exist.

"Impossible!" Fili exclaimed. Eli gave her husband an incredulous look… he knew of the rings? Then she thought of it for a moment… of course he did. The story of Narvi use to be well known but so few younger dwarves knew of it… Dis would have made sure her sons were educated in the old lore. "Those rings were destroyed when Narvi killed himself." It was her grandfather that helped the dwarf smith forge the rings that is how she knew about the rings… her father told her many tales about her grandfather and his work. Eli was too stunned to say much, the legend must be wrong there was no other explanation… the wizard wouldn't lie.

"It is quite possible… Círdan confirmed the identity of the rings when we were in Rivendell," he said as stared down at their hands. "He also confirmed their true nature…" Eli's eyes snapped up to the wizard.

"Their nature? They're not…" Before she finished Gandalf was nodding his head. Eli felt herself go cold as she stared down at the ring on her finger as if it was viper coiled around her hand.

"Yes… they are rings of power," he said almost apologetically. Fili immediately tried to pull the ring from his finger… it wouldn't budge. She reached down and tried to remove hers and had the same result as her husband. Immediately her hands started to shake, it took her a moment to realize it wasn't just her hands but her entire body that was trembling. Fili growled and flew his hands up in the air after trying to remove the ring from his hand.

"Why won't it come off?" he shouted at the wizard. Eli knew why… everything started to become clear as if a fog rapidly settled to the ground. The words Gandalf said at the ceremony, _"…wear it as a symbol of our love and eternal bond. You have been bound by the Light of Ithil… It is the strongest bond… it can never be broken._" She was terrified at what that meant.

"They cannot be removed… they are bound to you just as you are bound to each other," Gandalf said quietly. Eli heard the words but she just couldn't process it, she just stared down at her hand feeling both repulsed and afraid as well as a little bit curious. She heard the hard the scrape of chair legs on the floor and then felt Fili's strong arms wrap around her. Eli heard him murmur that everything was going to be ok, that was when she became aware that she had been crying. How could they do this to us? That was the prevalent question that echoed in her mind. Eli struggled to push past the shock that she felt… she needed to know why and what powers the rings held. After a few moments of drawing comfort from her husband, she pulled herself up and wiped her eyes.

"Why? Why did you and my aunt deem this necessary?" she asked bitterly. Gandalf sat back in the chair and give her a wary look.

"She had a vision in her mirror… I have learned to not question her or what she sees. The rings were meant to be yours there is no doubt about that… there was too many coincidences regarding that troll hoard to overlook. The Valar definitely guided the events that led to the rings being discovered along with Orcrist and Glamdring," he explained. "We were not sure of their nature until Círdan confirmed it."

"Wait… you bound us to rings before you knew what they were?" Fili said, his voice full of outrage. Eli had never seen him so angry… she was upset as well but considering what has happened over the past month for some reason she was not surprised. Yet another choice taken away from her by those claiming to be doing things in her best interest.

"Well we knew what rings they were, we knew they were Narvi's rings… we just didn't know if Celebrimbor's assistance in their creation would mean anything," he said quickly as he tried to defend what was done.

"And that is supposed to justify binding us to these rings?" Fili yelled, Eli laid a calming hand on his arm… it would do no good get so upset… there was nothing that could be done about it now.

"I'm sorry… you have to understand that we did not do this on a whim. We put our trust in the Valar… they would not lead us astray on this. You are too important to them," Gandalf said briskly. Eli just shook her head… blind faith in the Valar was the predominant theme in her life.

"So what do these rings do exactly? If they are rings of power… what is their power?" Fili asked calmer than before but Eli could still see the anger burning in his eyes.

"The extent of their powers… well we do not know. You are the first to wield them… Narvi and his wife died before they could use them," Gandalf said as he stroked his beard. "They were meant to be rings of protection… what that means your guess is as good as mine. But… from how Eliana's ring reacted when she was in mortal danger I think that is a fair assessment. Fili… have you noticed anything unusual… something that could have been the work of the ring?" asked the wizard. Fili looked apprehensive, he gave her an apologetic look and then addressed the wizard.

"In Goblin-town after they found Orcrist the goblins attacked… one got behind me with a dagger. I tried to turn to stop it but there was no time… when the blade came down it hit something, like a shield. Green sparks flew everywhere, I thought that I was seeing things but the ring glowed green. It frightened the goblins away then you arrived…" Fili said quietly, he turned and grasped her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it, I didn't want to upset you and I wasn't really sure that what had happen was as real as it seemed," he said softly as he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"It's ok… I understand," she said as she gave her husband's hand a squeeze. She definitely understood why he didn't tell her for it was the same reason why she never told him how dire things were with Azog… later she would tell him. She realized she was wrong not to tell him… they shouldn't have secrets like this.

"Then that is one ability we know of… when you are in mortal danger the ring will intervene. It is strange that it would react when it has not been called to do so, the fact they are bound to you might have something to do with it," the old wizard pondered.

"Then why didn't it help me at the cliff," Fili asked angrily. "Kili and I almost fell to our deaths." Fili was right, it didn't make any sense that it would help in one case and not the other. Gandalf sat there pensively for a few moments before he spoke.

"Tell me young Fili… if you would have let go of your brother could you have pulled yourself up?" the old wizard asked. Fili frowned.

"Yes I could have but I would have never let my brother go…" replied Fili, it was obvious just thinking about it upset her husband.

"Then you were never in mortal danger… you could have chosen to let him go, that's why the ring did nothing," Gandalf said simply, he noticed their appalled expressions and shook his head. "That doesn't mean you cannot learn to call upon the rings to help you in similar situations." Eli looked down at her hand and back at the wizard. She still didn't feel comfortable about the ring on her finger but she was less afraid.

"How are we supposed to do that? Is that something you can teach us?" she asked. Gandalf shook his head.

"The way the rings interact with their bearers is different with each ring." Gandalf held out his hand, he bore a ring with a brilliant ruby mounted in gold. "This is Narya… it is the ring of fire. Círdan bore this ring first then passed it to me, it amplifies many of the existing powers I already have as an Istari. Your aunt bears Nenya, the ring of water… its powers keeps Lorien safe from the evil of the East and aids her with foresight through her mirror. Lord Elrond bears Vilya, it is the ring of air… it assists him with healing and preserving Rivendell," he explained. "My thoughts are that your grandfather was not done at these three elven rings of power for one element is missing… earth. The rings you bear are most likely the rings of earth, Narvi assisted him with their creation. Perhaps the legend is true that they were for him and his wife to prevent her death but your grandfather never liked to leave things unfinished. It was more likely a clever story to prevent the agents of Sauron from knowing of their existence."

"Why two rings for earth?" she asked the wizard.

"Because there is a duality with earth that is not there with the other elements. Earth means life… you need a female and male to create new life. I believe the Valar always meant for you to have these rings to assist you with your task to keep the dwarf race from dying out. They are nothing to be feared and over time you will learn how to interact with them," Gandalf said in a reassuring tone. Eli didn't feel very reassured as she looked down at her hand. She glanced at her husband, he was staring at his ring as well.

"How do you interact with your ring?" Fili asked the wizard. "Do you talk to it? Visualize things in your head?"

"Well I…" the old wizard looked confused. "Hrm, it's not that easy to explain… it's like a feeling and I focus my intentions on that feeling. It took me around a hundred years to figure it out but after that it became second nature." Fili snorted.

"Well that was helpful," he said sarcastically.

"If you asked that question to Elrond and Galadriel you get different answers as well. You are going to have to figure out your own way to interact your ring. It will probably be different for each of you," Gandalf said with a smirk. "You shouldn't take unnecessary risks… as with the example of the cliff you do not know what the ring considers mortal danger." Eli looked down at her ring and sighed.

"Anything else?" she said with a bit of exasperation in her voice. The wizard's countenance shifted and became serious again.

"A warning…" the old wizard said, his tone made them both sit up and pay attention. "These rings must remain secret for as long as possible. Tell no one… do you understand?" Both Eli and Fili nodded. "Good… the East must never learn of their existence, if word reaches them you will be hunted. Sauron will be furious to learn that these rings exist and will not stop until he finds them," Gandalf said, his tone bleak. "The rings will shield you from his direct sight but those around you are vulnerable." Eli knew how important it was to keep the rings safe after being around her aunt and Elrond… she knew how dangerous it has been for them. Gandalf gave them a sympathetic look. "You are ring bearers now… one of the greatest responsibilities bestowed on a very select few in Middle Earth. It is a burden that you will bear for the rest of your lives… get use to your rings for they will be with you forever."

ooOoo


	40. Chapter 40 – They are coming for them

**Authors Note****: **It's time to start pulling the other elf maidens/dwarves into the storyline. Timelines are not going to sync with Tolkien in the future. He takes way too much time in Mirkwood with not a lot going on, almost two and a half months. So I'm probably going to manipulate that a tad and have them get to Lake-town sooner and flip between the dwarf story line and the battle of Dol Guldur to keep it from getting stagnant. Again, thank you for all the reviews and for continuing to read. We are about halfway through the story at this point. Thanks again and please review!

-O-

**Chapter 40 – They are coming for them**

**Haldir**

"How long has she been waiting?" Haldir asked as he squeezed the bridge of his nose, he could definitely feel a headache building. He didn't need this right now… he had just received a message yesterday from Lord Celeborn to start assembling squads of wardens for the battle against Dol Guldur. The problems of little elf maidens were not a priority, especially not from one as shrill as Vivien. The guard gave him an apologetic look.

"Since shortly after breakfast…" replied the guard. Haldir groaned, this was not going to be present, he really wished he would have left Rumil in charge and traveled to Rivendell. Vivien was difficult enough to deal with when she was in good spirits… a three hour delay is going to turn her into a beast. This was definitely not a conversation that he wanted to have. Haldir sighed and hung up his cloak, he unbuckled his sword belt and leaned it against the wall next to his bow then rubbed his eyes. "Should I tell her to come in?" asked the guard. Haldir took a couple of deep breaths then nodded… might as well get it over with he thought. Haldir heard the outer door open and close, his unease grew when he heard her muffled voice. The sound of small feet quickly shuffling across the polished wooden floor made his anxiety peak… the door was flung opened and in rushed an extremely upset elf maiden.

"Where is he?!" she cried, her tone frantic. "Please tell me that your men found him and that he's in a holding cell…" the elf maiden nearly begged. Haldir just stood there staring at her in shock, for once in his life he was rendered speechless. Vivien stood there, her wide eyes glistening with tears. She was frantically rubbing her hands, her long fiery red locks were undone and tangled as if she had just awoken and came straight here. "Haldir!" she said harshly. The sharp tone of her voice startled him out of his stupor, he gestured towards the chair for her to sit down. She sat down but her anxiety was apparent as she fidgeted and shifted in the chair.

"Lady Vivien… who are you talking about?" he asked gently, there was definitely something wrong to have her appear here in such a frazzled state. The confident vivacious little elf maiden whose sharp tongue normally sent men scurrying away in fear was distraught and nearly in tears.

"Kain… he's my… he's important to me! He said was coming for me," she said, her lip started quivering, she brought her hand up to cover her mouth and looked away. Haldir stared at her in confusion. Who was this Kain and why was he coming for her? It didn't make any sense… Kain was not an elven name and Lady Galadriel had left very specific orders that no men were to attend the little maidens. He had to give several lectures to his men about staying away, all of the maidens were very beautiful… even the height issue was not the deterrent it once was.

"Who is Kain?" Haldir asked as he tried hard to keep his tone even. He needed to get to the bottom of this… Galadriel would be upset if her orders were disobeyed. Vivien pulled her shawl tighter and wrapped her arms around herself before she spoke.

"You will think I've gone mad…" she said quietly. "But I know I'm not crazy because all of us have experienced the dreams." Haldir frowned, he pulled up a chair and sat it across from her. He really wished Galadriel was back… he was ill equipped to deal with things like this. Orcs and Easterlings he could handle, upset maidens he could not.

"What do dreams have to do with this?" he asked then he held his hand up. "Wait… why don't you start from the beginning? I will refrain from judging if you are mad or not until the end," he said with a slight curl to his lips. Vivien glared at him but said nothing. Normally she wouldn't have let that one get past her and would have retorted with some scathing remark. He watched her take a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself.

"Remember the night about a month ago when the orbs came?" Haldir nodded, how could he forget spending the night interviewing a villa full of panicked, screaming and sobbing little elf maidens. Definitely not the high point of his career. "Well after that night we started to have strange dreams of young dwarf men." Haldir's eyebrows shot up when she said that but he said nothing… yet his thoughts were disturbed. Why would elf maidens be dreaming of those uncivilized brutes? "Each of us dreamed of a different man… we have drawings if you want to see them." Haldir shook his head.

"I don't think that will be necessary. So is this Kain a dwarf you dream about?" he asked feeling slightly nauseated at the thought. Vivien nodded, he noticed how she started to nervously rub her hands again.

"Yes…" she said in a small voice. "Almost every night since the orbs he comes to me in my dreams," she said as her eyes started to tear up. "In the dreams we are separated by some type of soft glass window."

"Soft glass?" Haldir asked in confusion. Vivien nodded.

"It's clear like a glass pane but you can push on it and it gives way like when you push on cloth," she explained. "No sound passes through it but we learned how to communicate… Miriel found that you can fog the barrier with your breath and write on it." Vivien took a shaky breath. "Ten days ago Kain said he was coming to find me… we couldn't take the separation any longer," she said, her hands were trembling. Haldir frowned, he did not like the sound of this. If it was affecting all of the maidens then Vivien was not insane, well not entirely. Dwarf men in their dreams? Haldir couldn't think of any reason why an elf maiden would make something like that up, let alone admit it. As unrealistic and odd as her story sounded Vivien truly believed it, he felt that it was true… disturbing but definitely true.

"Why did you think we have this dwarf in a holding cell?" he asked, trying to keep his tone as neutral as possible. Tears started to stream down Vivien's cheeks as she struggled to regain her composure.

"The last week I have hardly seen him… he's sleeping at different times so our dreams are not together. I can't communicate with him when he's awake… but I can see him sometimes in my dreams…" her voice broke. "Last night when I dreamed I saw Kain… he's in a cell, its dark and he's miserable," she sobbed, tears were pouring from her eyes as her whole body shook. Haldir felt exceptionally uncomfortable, he didn't know how to comfort the maiden. He reached over and patted her on the shoulder, he pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to her.

"I assure you that we have no dwarves in any of our holding cells Lady Vivien," he said but in an instant he wished he hadn't. As soon as the words left his lip the elf maiden broke down completely into a weeping mess. The rate in which he patted her shoulder increased but it didn't seem to help… in fact she was getting worse. With a heavy sigh he knelt down on the ground next to her chair and pulled the sobbing elf maiden into his arms. She clung to him and cried for several minutes while Haldir awkwardly patted the woman's back. "Everything is going to be alright," he said for lack of anything more insightful to say. Vivien pulled away after a few moments, much to Haldir's relief and began to wipe her eyes with the handkerchief.

"I'm sorry…" she said quietly. "Thank you for your kindness," she said as she clutched the handkerchief tightly. Haldir actually started to feel sympathy for the little maiden.

"I am glad I could be of assistance," he said as he sat back in his chair. Next time Rumil or Orophin are definitely staying… he was completely ill equipped to handle this.

"How can I help him?" she asked him, her eyes were full of desperation. "I don't even know who has him or where he is…" her lip started quivering again. Haldir saw this and didn't want a repeat of a few minutes ago… he nearly jumped from his chair and walked quickly to the shelf on the wall and removed a rather large leather bound book. He laid the heavy book down on the table and opened it.

"Do you know where he was coming from?" he asked as he turned the pages. Vivien nodded.

"He said the Iron Hills," she said as she stood up and walked to the table. Haldir flipped a few pages to a map that was labeled Rhovanion. It showed a detailed drawing of Mirkwood, Iron Hills and the area north of the Sea of Rhûn. If this dwarf Kain was coming from Iron Hills he would have quite a journey to get all the way to Lorien. Haldir's finger traced the small dashes that showed the roads and trade routes leading to all the major cities and villages in the region.

"Did he say anything specific on his route or when he expected to arrive?" the Marchwarden asked. Vivien shook her head then she paused, her brow scrunched up then she suddenly gave him a teary smile.

"Three weeks," she said with excitement. "He said he would be here in three weeks… that was ten days ago." Haldir frowned and looked at the map… three weeks seemed like an impossible goal. If the dwarf went the normal route and traveled down to the Brown Lands before heading west, that was a month or more of travel. Staying to the rivers was not that much better but no one took that route since passage to the Forest River had been barred by King Thranduil. His finger slowly traced another route… an ancient route no longer used. The Men-i-Naugrim or the "Dwarf-road", the irony did not escape him. When Mirkwood was still the Greenwood it was the main route connecting the north-east to the Misty Mountains. It had been abandoned early in the Third Age when the corruption started to grow in the forest.

If the dwarf was indeed in a cell then he was probably picked up by a Wood-elf patrol and quite honestly it probably saved his life. There was a reason no one traveled the Men-i-Naugrim anymore… the area has been overrun with spiders and orcs. Haldir glanced down at the little elf maiden at his side, he didn't know if the news he had would be of any comfort to her... he expected quite the opposite.

"I believe your dwarf is being held in Mirkwood by the elves there," Haldir said gently, bracing himself for more tears. Vivien gave him a confused look.

"Why would they imprison him?" she asked angrily. "Kain is a sweet man he wouldn't do anything to justify being thrown in a cell like a criminal!" she fumed. Haldir had to prevent himself from smirking… this was the Vivien he was used to. She started pacing and was muttering under her breath. "What are we going to do?" she demanded.

"We?" he asked impulsively, earning him an angry glare from Vivien. "I am sorry Lady Vivien, there is not an easy solution to this. The relations between our realms are strained. We no longer trade with them, I honestly can't remember the last time we sent a delegation north. This will have to wait until Lady Galadriel returns, there is nothing we can do about this," he said apologetically. He watched her eyes harden and her jaw set… he knew a verbal lashing was coming just by her stance.

"You expect me to just leave him there for Eru knows how long until Lady Galadriel returns?" she said, her voice rising. "That is not going to happen! I am not going to abandon him!" she yelled. "You need to send men to Mirkwood!" she ranted as she paced. "I will go… I'll talk to Thranduil myself if I have to." Haldir stood there impassively as she yelled at him.

"You don't really have a choice Lady Vivien… only Lady Galadriel can negotiate his release," Haldir said as calmly as possible. Vivien glared at him… he could almost feel her angry gaze upon him, it made him feel very uncomfortable. She stared him down for a few moments longer before he saw her eyes start to tear up… he knew then that she finally realized his words were true. It was almost painful watch the fire go from her eyes to be replaced by hopeless desperation. "As soon as Galadriel arrives I promise to bring this to her attention." The elf maiden nodded and quickly fled the room… he could hear her sobs as she ran down the hallway. Haldir sighed and rubbed his brow before taking a seat in the chair. Orcs were so much easier to deal with than elf maidens… Galadriel had best return soon for his sanity's sake.

ooOoo

**Dis**

Dis hummed as she packed her dresses into the trunk on her bed. Her spirits had been running high since Galadriel had told her the other day that both her sons had escaped the fate that she had seen in her mirror. Eli and Laurwyn had reached them in time and for that she thanked Eru and every Valar at least a dozen times. Those days she hovered near the Lady of Lorien hoping and praying that she would see a different fate in her mirror were pure agony. She never wanted to experience anything like that ever again.

Even Galadriel's latest news did not dampen her spirits… yesterday she was informed that she now had two daughter-in-laws. Kili and Laurwyn were officially bonded, quite honestly it didn't really surprise her. Kili has never been able to keep it in his pants, what surprised her was Laurwyn giving in so easily. She just hoped Kili understood what he had done by bedding the elf woman, this was not some fling he could walk away from. Although he seemed quite smitten with Laurwyn, Dis still worried… Kili has been irresponsible many times in the past. She finished packing her trunk and locked it. They would be leaving in the morning for Lorien. Galadriel had thought it was best if she stayed with her in Lothlorien instead of going back to the Blue Mountains. Dis didn't want to go back home anyway… if she stayed with Galadriel she at least would have some idea about what was going on. Also they still had a lot of work ahead of them to track down the dwarf men. There was a light knock on the door.

"My lady… Lord Elrond has asked you to join him in his study," said Lindir through the closed door. Dis wondered what Elrond wanted, she grabbed her shawl off the chair and briskly walked toward the door. Lindir offered her his arm and they started down the hallway towards the elf lord's study. She chatted with Lindir on the way, he had become a close friend during her stay in Rivendell. He was very supportive during the terrible days where she waited to hear if her sons' fate had changed. When they reached the door she noticed something strange… there were extra guards posted outside. She worried over what that meant as Lindir pulled the door open for her. When she stepped inside she was taken aback by the sight that awaited her. Six young dwarf men stood in between Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel. Dis gave Elrond a confused look.

"Lady Dis… these men are from the Blue Mountains, they arrived this morning stating that they needed to speak with you. They would not tell us why they are here…" Elrond said with an impassive expression. Dis glanced at the young men, a couple of them looked familiar. One young man met her eyes and stepped forward.

"My Lady… you know my mother, Tamith," he said as he bowed his head. Of course, his mother was one of the bakers in her village.

"Mal… right?" she asked. The young dwarf nodded, he seemed pleased she remembered him. Dis chided herself for not seeing the resemblance when she first arrived. Young Mal looks like his mother, his long straight flaxen hair hung down to his shoulders and his beard was trimmed very neatly. He was quite a handsome young dwarf, as were they all she noted as her eyes scanned the others.

"Yes," he smiled. "We were hoping that you could help us… my mother told me that the elves had brought you here to Rivendell." Dis gave him a curious look and nodded. She was interested to know what would cause them to journey all the way from Blue Mountains.

"I will help if I can…" she said. The young dwarf looked thankful and glanced back the other dwarves who also looked visibly relieved and were whispering amongst themselves.

"We are looking for some elves… maidens actually," he said nervously as he glanced up at the two elf Lords. "We have names…"

ooOoo


	41. Chapter 41 – To Beorn's house they go

**Authors Note****: **Sorry this is late folks… crazy, crazy week. I might be changing jobs shortly, spent more time updating my resume than writing. Anyway, we're back on the trail! I was going to do all of Beorn in one chapter but decided to split it so I could work out issues with how I perceive Beorn to be… needless to say he's a bit different in my mind than the book. Per the guest review I did check out Doll Divine, I have Mal, Kain and Savek done so far. I will upload them to tumblr this weekend… there is a link in my profile if you want to check them out. Thanks again for reading and thank you for all the great reviews!

-O-

**Chapter 41 – To Beorn's house they go**

**Bilbo**

The flight to Carrock was a lot less stressful than the flight to Eyrie, actually it was rather exciting to be flying in the crisp morning air. Now that he wasn't terrified, Bilbo was able to really experience the joys of flight… everything looked so tiny! As the eagles started their descent, the trees looked like tiny saplings and the great Anduin River resembled a narrow creek. Carrock loomed in front of them… a giant hill of rock. The eagles circled it and one by one they swooped in for a landing while the others flew around high above. Bilbo was happy he was near the end so he was able to ride the eagle longer. When he finally landed he was sad that it was over. He hopped down onto the stone and landed on his wide furry feet, Bilbo thanked the eagle who nodded in return before taking flight once again. He sighed and looked around, Eli was talking to Gandalf away from the others… his curiosity was peaked. The hobbit nonchalantly made his way over near where they stood to listen in… there seemed to be some tension between the two.

"… You should reconsider, he won't help us. We are better off just walking north-east until we reach the Mountains… ponies will do us no good in that forest," Eli said, her tone was annoyed. Bilbo bent over to pretend to fix the elven pack Eli had given him at the way station.

"I know Beorn has his issues…" Gandalf started to say.

"Issues? Well that's one way to put it… he's a skin-changer Gandalf!" she said in a hushed voice. "You know how unpredictable they are… you put this company at risk unnecessarily," she hissed.

"I've dealt with him before… we will be fine," Gandalf said as he tried to reassure her. "Radagast has assured me that he still retains a fair amount of his humanity." Eli rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Oh well that is reassuring…" she said sarcastically. "How do you think he'll react to being invaded by thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, a wizard and two elves? He might attack when he catches our scent… do you have any idea how difficult it is to put a rabid giant bear down? If this is the same Beorn of the legends then we'd have an easier time fighting Smaug!"

"It won't come to that… I promise," the wizard said. "I have a plan… if we do this right we will not overwhelm him with our numbers and he will be more agreeable to our needs." Bilbo watched Eli out of the corner of his eye as he fussed with the buckle on the pack. He could tell that she didn't believe the wizard, he could see it in her stance. Bilbo was disappointed when he saw her shoulders slumpslightly and she shook her head.

"Fine… we'll do it your way but if it doesn't work be prepared to fight him and all of his animal minions," she said in an exasperated tone before she walked off to join her husband who was standing near the stairs that led down the side of Carrock. Bilbo turned his gaze back towards his pack and was met by a wall of grey robes.

"I did not realize that you had succumbed to the hobbit weakness of eavesdropping Mr. Baggins…" Gandalf scolded. Bilbo gave him an innocent look, his eyes wide.

"I was just fixing the buckle on my pack," he said in feigned indigence. The wizard snorted and shook his head.

"Of course… it matters not," he said with a sigh. "By nightfall we will be at Beorn's house… Mind yourself Mr. Baggins! The Northman will not take kindly to a hobbit sneaking around," muttered Gandalf before he headed towards the stairs. Bilbo sighed as he watched them start to file down the stairs. He was going to need to be more careful in the future, he thought as his hand patted his pocket that contained his special ring.

ooOoo

The farther they walked away from the river and the safety of Carrock the more apprehensive Bilbo became. Just the thought that there was a man that could change himself into a bear did not sit right with him at all. Bilbo had always had a fear of bears ever since he was a little hobbit. There were some brown bears in the Old Forest near the border of Buckland. While he has never seen one himself there were plenty of tales of how the beasts would feast on hobbits that ventured from the main roads. He knew logically that those stories were mostly fiction, used to terrorize children from not wandering into the woods but that did nothing to quell his fear. To hear that Eli was concerned just made it all the worse.

The trees started to thin and ground cover grew thicker, it was difficult to see the tree roots and stones… Bilbo stubbed his toe twice and nearly fell three times. He finally decided to just follow behind Bombur, he cleared a wide path through the brambles and ferns, much safer for his toes. Perhaps it was because he was watching where he was stepping or maybe it was because Bombur was quite a visual barrier but it seemed like in one instant they were in a forest… now they were not. Bilbo came to a stop quickly and looked around… the forest was behind them, they had stepped out into a meadow of sorts. When Bilbo thought of meadows he thought of a vast field of grass bending in the breeze. This meadow was quite different… instead of grass it was entire covered with flowers. Every flower and color Bilbo had ever seen or imagined was peppered across the landscape, the scent of the air was amazing. Laurwyn started to dash around the field near them, she giggled as she ran and picked flowers. Bilbo couldn't help but chuckle as the blond elf did cartwheels and summersaults around them, stopping in between flips to grab handfuls of flowers.

"Eli!" she called as she held a big bouquet of wild flowers up to her face. "You have to smell these! They are amazing! Divine!" she cried as she breathed in the scent in giant breaths. Bilbo laughed at her strange behavior and glanced over at Eli and was shocked to see her with a pain-filled grimace on her face. Laurwyn tumbled onto the flower filled ground in a fit of giggles, she was rolling around as if possessed. He looked back in alarm at his friend and saw that she was taking halting steps forward towards the other elf woman.

"Eli?" he heard Fili say… his voice full of concern. Suddenly Eli dropped her bow and packs, with a cry she ran towards Laurwyn who was in the process of burying herself in flowers, Eli dived into the blossoms and started laughing. Bilbo looked in confusion at the dwarf princes, they stood there with shocked expressions on their faces as they watched their elven wives roll around on the ground and giggle hysterically. Gandalf came to a stop next him shaking his head.

"Elves," he muttered in mild disgust.

"What is wrong with them?" Thorin asked in alarm. The dwarves stood there watching the women hug flowers to their chest as they laid in the plants laughing, each time they would bring a bloom to their nose they would giggle and sigh.

"The lass' are acting like they've had a few too many," noted Bofur as he snickered at the elf woman. Bilbo looked back at Eli and Laurwyn, Bofur was right, they did look drunk! Their cheeks were flushed and whenever one tried to stand it proved too great a feat, they would tumbled to the ground in a heap of giggles.

"I forgot about his bee-pastures…" Gandalf said with a touch of amusement to his voice as he stroked his beard. "Fili! Kili! Get your wives up… carry them if you have to," Gandalf ordered. It still seemed strange to hear Laurwyn referred to as Kili's wife but apparently she was… two mornings ago they announced at breakfast that they were married. Elves didn't always need a ceremony to marry which was odd to say the least… but Bilbo was use to the way hobbits did things and to a hobbit marriage was a huge deal with a party and feast that lasted nearly a week.

"But what is wrong with them? Why do they roll about?" asked Kili as he stared at Laurwyn, the worry apparent in his eyes.

"It's the flowers… they are more potent," Gandalf explained. "These fields are Beorn's bee-pastures… these flowers are special, their pollen is extra strong. It makes the bees grow big and their honey more nourishing… it has to be, it is the only thing Beorn eats." Bilbo looked closer at the flowers and noticed that the bees were definitely larger… bigger than his thumb! He shuddered, Bilbo made a mental note to avoid them at all costs. A sting from one of those would leave a welt the size of an apple!

"So my wife is drunk on flower pollen?" asked Fili incredulously. Several of the dwarves laughed, even Bilbo chuckled. He had never seen Eli in such a state, her nose was yellow with pollen and her eyes were glassy and droopy.

"Yes… now get them up! We need to get to Beorn's house before dark," Gandalf said sternly. Fili and Kili cautiously approached their wives who were weaving flowers into wreaths and giggling incessantly. Fili tried to talk to Eli and gently help her to her feet. Eli was not cooperating, she somehow managed to tip Fili and they both went tumbling to the ground. Kili laughed at his brother who was now trapped under his intoxicated wife… Eli had him pinned down, she was kissing him as she tried to shove a flower wreath onto his head. Fili had managed to get free only to be pulled back down to the ground, his wife managed to pin his arms next… then as she straddled his chest as she twisted flowers into his hair giggling the whole time. Bilbo and the rest of the dwarves roared in laughter at Eli's drunken antics. Kili took a different approach after seeing his brother's folly… he walked over and before Laurwyn could protest or get away he grabbed her and swung her up and over his shoulder. The poor elf woman dangled helplessly over her husband's shoulder giggling and grabbing flowers as he walked back to the others. After several minutes Fili finally managed to subdue Eli and had her wrapped tightly in his arms, she didn't seem to be putting up a fight anymore. Instead she had her face buried in his neck and appeared to be dozing off. Bilbo had a stifle a laugh, Fili still had a few flowers stuck his braids.

"Nice flowers brother," Kili commented with a smirk.

"Oh shut up!" Fili snapped as he readjusted Eli in his arms so he could pull the flowers out of his braids. Gandalf sighed loudly and shook his head as he walked past them, he waved them over and started to lead the company across the pasture.

ooOoo

**Fili**

"I'm so sorry," Eli said for the third time as she wiped her face with a wet cloth. Fili smirked as he watched his wife try to wash away the pollen that was caked on her face. He sat next to her on the log and rubbed her back. She had just woke up from her drunken nap, they had left the bee-pastures and were in the woods near the skin-changers house.

"There is no need to apologize, no one knew you would be affected by the bee-pastures," he reassured her, he leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her temple. "Here… let me help you," he said taking the cloth from her hand and started to gently wipe away the pollen around her nose. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly as he continued to clean off her face.

"Still a bit nauseous… my head is fuzzy and I feel strange," she said as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and leaned over. Fili started to worry, he glanced over and saw Laurwyn talking to his brother… she appeared fine, his wife on the other hand looked ill. Eli quickly stood up without saying a word and rushed over to tree nearby and stared to retch. He jumped off the log and rushed to her side, he held her hair back and looked anxiously around at the others.

"Gandalf!" he called to the wizard who was talking to Thorin and Balin near the far trees. Gandalf saw what was happening and rushed over.

"Eliana?" the wizard asked as he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. Eli was trembling as she reached into her pocket, she took out a handkerchief and wiped her mouth. Gandalf watched her closely, his eyes heavy with concern. "This is not due to the flowers," he announced.

"I need to sit down," she said quietly. Fili exchanged a worried look with Gandalf then helped his wife back to the log. Eli's hands were shaking much worse as she reached into her herb bag and pulled out a few waxy leaves and started to chew them. She took a few drinks from her water skin before reaching into her bag for something else. Fili knelt down at her side and wrapped his arm around her waist. She found what she was looking for, a small brown vial with a green painted dot on it. Eli pulled the stopper and drank it down… Fili felt her trembling improve slightly, he wondered what she drank.

"Eli what is going on? Did the pollen make you sick," he asked gently, she shook her head. Her eyes met his, they were full of emotion and tears started to pool in them.

"I think it's the pregnancy…" she said with a shaky whisper as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Something is not right…"

ooOoo


	42. Chapter 42 – Uneasy introductions

**Authors Note****: **Sorry it's a bit late… had a job interview this afternoon. Thanks for reading! Sorry for the cliff-hanger on a Friday but I wanted to get three chapters in last week. Please review and let me know what you think of my take on Beorn. Happy Monday!

-O-

**Chapter 42 – Uneasy introductions**

**Eliana**

"Why do you think there is something wrong with the pregnancy," Fili asked, his worry evident in his eyes and voice. Eli didn't know how to put the sensations that she was feeling into words. She felt ill… elves didn't feel sick, rarely if ever and usually only in the case of severe infection or poisoning. Eli could think of only one other time in her life were she retched and that was after being wounded when Smaug attacked Erebor. She had felt some mild nausea before but never like this... wave after wave of intense nausea hit her rather quickly leaving her no choice but to vomit. Even after chewing some preserved peppermint leaves she still did not feel right and she also felt very, very cold. Temperatures were not something elves worried about unless it was extreme conditions. There was no reason for her to feel so cold… she couldn't stop shivering. The draught that she had taken helped some and that worried her more because that draught is one she gives to patients to treat them when their body is going into shock. What was happening to her?

"Something is not right… with me… my body it's…" she babbled incoherently between sobs as panic started to take hold of her. Eli's breaths came in gasps and her heart sped up to a frantic beat, everything started to get hazy. She felt his strong arms engulf her and found herself pressed firmly against Fili's chest, she grabbed at the cloth of his tunic… balling the fabric up in her clenched fists.

"Gandalf! Help her!" her husband demanded as he held her tight. She felt a small amount of calm just being in Fili's arms but her body continued its war against itself. The nausea was getting worse and she start to feel weak, her head rested heavily on Fili's chest. Eli closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself, she desperately tried to just focus on the warmth that radiated off of her husband. A cool hand was placed on her forehead and almost immediately the nausea disappeared. After a few moments the cold feeling was gone, she felt herself start to relax in Fili's arms. Her awareness shifted… the sounds of the dwarves nearby grew less until the only sound she was aware of was the beat of her husband's heart. It was strong just like him… she lost herself in the constant lub-dub lub-dub lub-dub. She felt the cool hand go away and a faint sound that was not there before met her ears… duba-duba-duba… it was so rapid and constant that she felt herself drawn to it. That sound… it almost seemed to call to her very being. The more she focused on it she became aware that it belonged to a presence… it was there lingering at the edge of her consciousness. It was alive… a new life with a tiny rapid heartbeat. Her eyes flung open at the realization of what she was experiencing, she gasped and pulled away from Fili's chest. Eli pressed her hand to her lower stomach and a sob broke from her lips. She could feel him… it was definitely a male presence, she could feel her son! "Eli? Gandalf what is happening?" she heard Fili ask the wizard. Happiness and joy filled her, she turned towards her husband smiled… Fili looked at her as if she was mad. Eli couldn't stop smiling, she grabbed his hand and pressed it over where she knew their child lay. "Eli? What…"

"I can feel our baby," she said as the tears poured from her eyes. "I can feel our son…" As long as she lives she will never forget the look in his eyes when she said those words. So many emotions flooded those eyes… worry and doubt followed by shock and then hope.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a hoarse whisper. Eli nodded her head and smiled softly, tears continued to stream from her eyes. Fili hand on her belly started to tremble as he stared down at it as it lay over her womb. "A son?" his voice full of awe. Eli nodded and covered his trembling hand with her own, lacing her fingers with his. Fili reached around her with his free hand and pulled her close, the intensity of his eyes made her tremble with anticipation, he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. The kiss was passionate and full of emotion, Eli had never felt as close to him as she did at this moment. He pulled away slowly with tears in his eyes… the kiss had left them both breathless and with smiles on their faces. Fili looked around at the dwarves that had gathered around them. "A son!" he announced proudly. "We're going to have a son!" he said as he pulled Eli in for another kiss. Laurwyn and Kili rushed over and gave them hugs as did Bilbo, their happiness was written on their faces. Gandalf patted her on the shoulder and smiled saying he always suspected it was a boy. Balin gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek as well. The majority of the dwarves cheered and expressed their congratulations… but there was a few did not look pleased.

"Why did she get so sick?" asked Thorin. Eli noted he seemed angry… she thought he should be happy to know that she was carrying a boy, the line of Durin was stronger than ever.

"It is the quickening… although I have never seen an elf have problems with it, nor have I seen a quickening have a violent effect on the mother," Gandalf said causing her to look up in concern at the old wizard. "Your body went into a state of shock when it occurred."

"If I could not sense my son now I would not believe that it was the quickening… It was as if I had been poisoned, I did not know what was happening to me," she said with her brow furrowed in confusion. "Did you do something to make it stop?" Gandalf nodded.

"I took the symptoms away for now and calmed your panic," he said then he gave her a sympathetic look. "It is beyond my power to cure you… but I am hoping that now that you know what it is that you can use your healer abilities to find something to lessen the effects." Eli frowned, she had never heard of anything like this happen to a pregnant elven women… the quickening was supposed to be a joyous experience when an elven mother first meets her child. Not one where the pregnant elf is emptying the contents of her stomach next to a tree then has a severe panic attack.

"I don't understand… elf women do not experience illness during a quickening," Eli said as she shook her head. "Human and dwarf women get morning sickness but most cases can be treated easy enough with peppermint and other herbs… peppermint did nothing for me."

"You maybe an elf but your child is not…" Gandalf explained. "Your son is the first of his kind, this pregnancy is going to be different than anything you've seen before. I imagine this is not the first problem you will be experiencing." His words hug heavily in the air as Eli gave Fili a worried look, Fili reached over and grasped her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"This is the very reason we voted to have her stay in Rivendell," glowered Gloin. "We are not midwives!" She felt Fili tense next to her as the discussion continued. Gloin was right, she thought. If Gandalf wouldn't have been here she didn't know what she would have done… she never expected to have something like this happen. She realized now that she had been foolish not to consider issues even though she knew of no problems with elf-human pregnancies or human-dwarf pregnancies. Always expect the worse her father use to tell her, yet this time she naively didn't. Eli had only considered her pregnancy from the elf standpoint, she never thought that just because her son was half dwarf that the pregnancy itself would be any different than if the child elf or half human. She thought that the birth would be more difficult but not before. This worried her, she was going to have to rethink and plan for a myriad of complications that elf women just do not have during pregnancy.

"If she would have stayed in Rivendell we'd be dead," Kili retorted heatedly. An angry murmur spread through the dwarves as several of them voiced their concerns about her traveling with them while the others defended her presence. Eli could see Fili grow more upset the longer the discussion went on. Suddenly Thorin's voice rang out in the grove of the ancient oaks.

"Enough! There will be no more discussion about this! Eliana stays!" he snapped startling the dwarves into silence including Eli who couldn't believe that those words had left Thorin's mouth. "This company would have failed without her... we need her help. If there are issues with the pregnancy then we will deal with them… am I clear?" The dwarves nodded and bowed their heads and the conversation was effectively at an end. Eli exchanged an astonished look with her husband… neither could believe Thorin had said that. She was even more shocked when he walked up to her as she sat on the log and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Are you are well enough to continue?" he asked softly. Eli was at a loss for words and just nodded in response. Thorin gave her a small smile and a slight squeeze to her shoulder. "Good…" he said, Eli noted the relief in his voice. Thorin's behavior towards her had been so bizarre since the battle with Azog that she didn't know how to deal with it… his kindness confused her. "You might want to try cinnamon," he said as he let his hand slide off her shoulder.

"Cinnamon?" she asked in confusion.

"Dis was sick for a couple months for both Fili and Kili… it was the only thing that tamed her stomach," he said, then he turned and walked back to where Gandalf and Balin stood. Eli watched him walk away, more confused than ever. When she turned back to her husband she saw him glaring at his uncle, his eyes were narrowed and his jaw was clenched tightly. Eli frowned and brought her hand up to his cheek, she turned his face towards hers… his eyes softened immediately.

"Fili?" she asked, she didn't understand why he was so angry at his uncle's kindness. He pulled her hand from his cheek to his lips and kissed her palm, his lips lingered causing her breath to hitch. He had an oddly possessive look in his eyes when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her deeply and thoroughly while his hand resting on her lower stomach… just that simple gesture made her melt in his arms. Now that she could sense their child everything has changed, she didn't know that it was possible to love Fili more but she did… she never knew her heart could feel so full. "I love you," she murmured as her lips brushed against his.

"I love you Eli… you and our son are precious to me," Fili said softly, he kissed her tenderly before pulling her into an embrace. "No one will come between us again… I will do anything and everything to keep both of you safe," he said with determination. Eli sighed contently and snuggled into her husband's protective arms. They sat there holding each other until Gandalf gave the order to continue to the skin-changer's house.

ooOoo

**Gandalf**

Even with the delay, they still made it to Beorn's house before dusk… there was time. He could see his animals scurry about, hiding under bushes and dashing behind trees. Others perched on the branches of the ancient oaks and watched them as they drew closer. Dozens of eyes watching their every move, it was unsettling to say the least. He'd be a fool if he didn't have some doubts about this… he was trusting Radagast's intuition entirely on this, his fellow Istari was not always the best judge of character. They walked between the trees for another forty to fifty feet before they came upon a very tall and very thorny hedge wall, a tall wooden gate could be seen about twenty paces away.

"We are here," he announced as he turned to face the company. He gestured for them to come closer. "Thorin and Bilbo will come with me… they rest of you divide up into pairs. When you hear me whistle the first pair will join us inside… after five minutes another pair follow and so on," he said as he turned towards the gate.

"Wait!" Eli said. "This was your plan?" she scoffed. "Trickle inside in pairs and hope he doesn't notice how many of us there actually are?" When he didn't respond he heard the little elf start cursing under her breath. "Unbelievable!" she muttered. "Ok in the event your 'plan' doesn't work we're going to need to fight out of there. Laurwyn, Kili… if things fall apart you will need to focus your shots on the animals." She surveyed the rest of the dwarves with critical eye. "Thorin… this man is a giant even by elf standards, in bear form he will be even bigger. You'll want your strongest hardest hitters to keep him engaged while the faster dwarves do the most damage to his legs… avoid his claws, you get hit by those and it will be beyond my skills to heal." Thorin nodded and called the dwarves to him so they could work out their roles. Eli watched how Thorin divided up his men before turning towards the wizard. "I hope this doesn't come to battle…"

"As do I…" Gandalf said as he waited for Thorin to rejoin him and the hobbit.

"Are you sure you want me to come with you? I could just as easily go last…" Bilbo said nervously as he looked at the gate. Gandalf rolled his eyes.

"If you can just as easily go last then you can just as easily go first Mr. Baggins," the old wizard said, trying hard to keep his irritation out of his voice. "Thorin is on his way back… just remember to be on your best behavior and no sneaking around." The dwarf king arrived and they headed towards the gate. He had to nudge the hobbit along several times on their way there, much to Gandalf's annoyance. He flipped the latch and slowly pulled the gate open and directed the hobbit inside using his staff. Beorn's forest domain was as Radagast described it… the house was huge, there must be at least fifteen rooms! A large stone and log barn was next to the house along with several smaller buildings all in a row with gardens of vegetables in front of them. Near the gardens was an orchard of various fruit tree… he could see small apples and pears on many trees. Behind the house and buildings was a sprawling fields of wheat. Gandalf was impressed by the craftsmanship of the structures, it was obvious that Beorn had woodworker skills.

As they drew near to the courtyard on the packed dirt path all kinds of animals started to appear. A few rabbits, a dog and some goats were peeking at them from around the sides of the buildings. Two grand stallions appeared in the doorway of the barn, their sleek black and brown coats showed that they were well cared for. In the shadows behind them Gandalf could make out the shapes of their mares and several colts. The brown stallion approached them but at a safe distance, there was an intelligence in its eyes that was unnerving. It snorted and trotted off towards the back of the house. More and more animals appeared from the small buildings and the orchard… far too many to count.

"Uh Gandalf… what do we do?" asked a trembling Bilbo, he could understand the hobbit's fear, they were being surrounded.

"We wait… the horse went to let Beorn know that we are here. They will not harm us…" he said to reassure them. He neglected to say until the skin-changer ordered them to. The wizard, hobbit and dwarf king just stood there quietly, after a few moments they saw the brown horse returning… behind him followed Beorn. He hadn't changed a bit from the last time Gandalf had seen him nearly three hundred years ago. The massive man still had his great black beard and his wild curly black hair that hung down past his excessively broad shoulders. He wore a dark brown woolen tunic that went down to his knees and a wide woven belt. His boots were odd, it looked like leather but he knew it couldn't be… Beorn would never take the skin from an animal. The grey material was laced together in a very hodgepodge way. He carried a massive double-bladed axe that he had swung casually over his shoulder. The other thing the wizard noticed was that the skin-changer did not look pleased.

"Oi! Who are you and what business do you have in my domain?" Beorn asked angrily as he glared at them. Gandalf took a small step forward and bowed.

"I am Gandalf the Grey… we have met before nearly three hundred years ago. I am a friend of Radagast the Brown," he said politely. He pointed to Bilbo and Thorin. "This is Bilbo Baggins from the Shire and this is Thorin, son of Thrain." The Northman stopped and stared at him for a few moments cocking his head from right to left.

"Radagast you say?" Beorn said as his eyes narrowed. "Yes… I remember you, another wizard. What do you want?" Gandalf took a deep breath, hopefully he will be receptive.

"Assistance… we lost our supplies and ponies when we were captured by goblins near High Pass," the wizard explained. Beorn gave them a skeptical look.

"Captured? How did you escape and make it all the way here?" he asked in a disbelieving tone as he leaned his menacing axe against his thigh and folded his arms.

"Well it wasn't easy I can tell you that! We fought our way through Goblin-town in the mountains, the Goblin King is dead and another member of our company managed to severely injured Azog the Pale Orc," he said proudly hoping that impressed the Northman. "Lord Gwaihir and other eagles carried us to safety from the cliffs. They brought us to Eyrie then flew us to Carrock this morning." Beorn stared at him for a few moments and then he started laughing, it wasn't a gentle laugh but a hearty guffaw.

"Well that explains it now doesn't it?" the Northman said… Gandalf gave him a confused look. "The goblins have been scurrying about like bugs when you lift up a log for the better part of a week now." He continued to laugh while slamming the axe into the ground. "You better come inside and tell me every detail… I want to know how you killed that old fat bastard." He turned abruptly and started walking towards the house, the animals quickly dispersed and went backed into the buildings or orchard now that the perceived threat was gone. Gandalf looked at Thorin and Bilbo and nodded, they started to follow behind the Northman.

"We have others waiting… members of our company, they are still in the woods," Gandalf said when he caught up to Beorn. The Northman stopped and turned.

"How many?" he asked sharply, the mirth that was in his voice was gone.

"Uh a few… just some dwarves and a couple elves. Nothing of any concern really… they are all very small from your perspective, you will hardly notice them," Gandalf said with indifference. Beorn glared at him.

"Elves are not small," the Northman growled.

"I promise you these elf women are very small… smaller than a dwarf even," Gandalf said quickly. "They are special elf women… it is a tale that I'm willing to share with you in exchange for your hospitality."

"What makes you think I want to hear it?" Beorn asked with a sneer.

"Because it was the elf women that saved us from Azog, it was one of them that managed to wound him most severely," Gandalf said convincingly, he hoped that was enough to make the skin-changer curious.

"Gandalf is telling the truth, Eliana saved my life… she fought Azog in single combat," Thorin said quickly in the wizards defense. Beorn turned his angry glare on Thorin, Gandalf gritted wishing the dwarf king had stayed quiet.

"I don't remember asking you to speak dwarf," the Northman seethed. Thorin quickly looked down at his boots as the skin-changer glared at him. "Do they sing?" he said finally.

"I beg your pardon… does who sing?" Gandalf asked carefully. Beorn gave him an impatient look and pointed towards the tall hedge in the direction of the woods.

"The elves! Do you think I want to hear a bunch of dwarves sing?" he bellowed and waved his axe about. Gandalf flinched and then nodded.

"I have not heard it myself but I have been told that Eliana can sing quite beautifully though she rarely does," Gandalf stated, his doubts about coming here started to grow by the second. The skin-changers behavior was even more erratic than he remembered. The Northman looked at the three of them then smiled a wide toothy grin.

"Well call your friends and let's have some tea shall we?" he said beckoning towards the door. Gandalf nodded and held his fingers to his lips and whistled. Beorn pulled the door and went inside… the wizard let out a breath he was holding and started inside. He beckoned Thorin and Bilbo to follow, they were both giving him wide-eyed fearful looks and hesitating.

"Let's go… we do not want to keep him waiting."

ooOoo


	43. Chapter 43 – Tea and honey-cakes

**Authors Note****: **In the later part of this chapter there is a Tolkien poem sung by Eliana and Laurwyn. If you want to hear what I based it off go to youtube and type in J.R.R. Tolkien choir music Namarie. It's the version by Martin Romberg. That's what I envisioned it sounding like except as a duet. I tried to temper Beorn a tad, I was going to make him rage more but that would have been too out of character for the book. Thanks for reading and please review!

-O-

**Chapter 43 – Tea and honey-cakes**

**Bilbo**

He stood there staring eye level at the seat of the chair and wondered how he was going to gracefully sit down for tea. Bilbo checked the chair leg and noticed he might be able to get a toe in a part of the design and push his way up. He grabbed ahold of the arms and pulled himself up using his toes to grip the chair leg and push up. Well that wasn't so bad, he thought as he turned around to sit on the edge of the giant chair. He went to reach for his tea and frowned… he was a good foot and a half from the table with no means of scooting the chair forward. With a frustrated sigh he climbed down and pulled the heavy chair forward before climbing back up. Bilbo reached for his cup of tea… well it was more like a bowl of tea really, the cup was so large that it rivaled one of his serving bowls from back home. He took a small sip before setting the heavy oversized cup down. The tea was very sweet, almost too sweet… in fact it seemed to be more honey that tea Bilbo noted as he gazed down at the golden brown liquid.

"You have your tea… here are the honey-cakes, now tell me how you managed to get captured," Beorn said as he sat the large tray of honey-cakes on the table. The giant grabbed several cakes and started to devour them while giving Gandalf an expectant look.

"Well… I was delayed leaving Rivendell and the dwarves went on ahead and became lost. They sought refuge in a cave… unfortunately that cave turned out to be the entrance cave to Goblin-town," Gandalf said as he sipped his tea. Bilbo found his mouth watering as he gazed on the large golden brown cakes. He went to reach for them but they were too far away, being the willful hobbit that he was, Bilbo climbed up on the chair and attempted to stretch across the table to reach the cakes. Thorin grabbed him roughly by the back of his jacket and pushed him back in the chair. The dwarf king gave him an angry glare and slid the plate of cakes within his reach. Bilbo greedily grabbed two and started to feast on the tasty treats.

"Well that's a bit of dumb luck now isn't it?" Beorn laughed and pointed at Thorin. "I bet you shat yourself when they came out of the crack in the back wall and hauled you down into the tunnels…" the giant said with a roar of laughter. Bilbo watched as Thorin's jaw clenched and he glared down at his tea cup but amazingly held his tongue. The door opened and in walked Oin and Gloin, they stood near the door uncertain of what to do. Beorn watched them for a moment then sighed. "Well… are you going to have tea or not?" he asked in an annoyed voice. The two dwarves quickly crossed the room and hopped up in one of the chairs. "Well keep going wizard… I will get these two some tea," Beorn said as he stood and headed to the kitchen.

"Uh well the goblins snatched up the dwarves and hobbit while they slept and dragged them down to the tunnels and then into the main hall in Goblin-town," Gandalf said, he raised his fingers to his lips and shook his head while he pointed at the two dwarves that had just arrived. They nodded in understanding, Gloin reached over and grabbed them each a cake. "Now mind you this part of the story is not my tale, the dwarf Balin had told me extensively what had occurred when they were captured," Gandalf noted.

"Then have him tell it," the giant said as he sat two cups of tea on the table for the dwarves. When no one immediately spoke up the giant glared at the dwarves. "Well? Did the goblins steal your tongues? Speak!" he glowered.

"Balin is not here yet," Gandalf said quickly. "This is Oin and this is Gloin," he said as he gestured at the dwarves. Beorn glared the wizard, Bilbo started to worry again… the giant seemed to get angry at the drop of a hat.

"You told me a few dwarves… there are three here already!" the giant muttered angrily as he gestured at the dwarves. "How many more?" The door opened and Balin and Dwalin entered.

"Ah! Here is Balin now… shall we continue with the story?" Gandalf asked ignoring the giant's question. Bilbo could tell that the wizard was troubled just by how rigidly the old wizard sat. Beorn's eyes narrowed as he looked at Gandalf then back to the dwarves at the door before he turned and went back into the kitchen for more tea. "Please have a seat Balin and tell Beorn what happened after the goblin's dragged you into the tunnels," Gandalf said encouragingly but his eyes held a fair amount of worry as he pointed to the free chair next to Oin and Gloin. Balin and his brother hopped up into the chair, both gave the wizard an odd look and frowned. Beorn came back and roughly sat the cups down in front of the brothers spilling a bit of tea in the process before retaking his seat with a sour expression on his face.

"Ok… well they dragged us into a large cavern with goblin's lining the walls…" Balin said as he started his tale. Beorn slowly looked less annoyed as the story progressed. The old dwarf was a good storyteller and kept the giant so enthralled in the tale that he did not notice when Dori and Nori arrived and took a seat at the table. When Balin reached the part where Gandalf ran the Goblin King through with his sword Glamdring the giant actually clapped and stomped his feet with glee. He didn't even notice when Bifur and Ori quietly walked in and took a seat near Gandalf.

"Oh that is grand! I would have loved to have been there just to see the look on his face when you stuck him with your blade! I bet he had some stupid look on that big fat face of his," Beorn chuckled as he got up and went into the kitchen… he brought back a tray with four cups of tea on it and gave them to the dwarves who didn't have any before taking his seat again. "Then what happened?" he asked eagerly as he grabbed another honey-cake from the tray. Balin started to tell him of how Azog and the Wargs chased them into the trees. During that part of the story Bombur and Bofur then Fili and Kili managed to sneak in and take a seat at the table. Balin finished up the story telling the giant about the eagles rescuing them and flying them all to Eyrie.

"Wait! I thought you said an elf woman severely injured the pale orc?" Beorn demanded, Bilbo could see the giant's anger starting to rise.

"I did but that is not Balin's tale but Eliana's… Wouldn't you prefer that she told it?" Gandalf asked carefully. Beorn glared at the dwarves at his table.

"Well where is she? All I see are dwarves and far too many to be the few you mentioned. Do wizards not know how to count? A few is hardly any… three to five at the most. I count thirteen dwarves… that is several not a few!" Beorn stood up and glared at Gandalf. "Do you take me for a fool old man? Do you think I do not have eyes or that I am so brainless that I cannot count above the number of fingers I have?" growled the giant. Bilbo was starting to get really worried, the dwarves appeared to share the same concerns as they warily watched the giant.

"Of course not! I did not mean any disrespect… for any you feel you received I am truly sorry. I should have disclosed our number earlier but I did not wish to overwhelm you or your animals by marching thirteen dwarves into your domain," Gandalf said quickly with a slight bow of his head. The wizard's apology only seemed to calm Beorn slightly. The giant started to pace in the area between the kitchen and the table.

"You said there were little elf women…" the great man muttered angrily. "Where are they?!" he asked curtly.

"They should arrive soon," Gandalf said with an even tone. Bilbo didn't know how the wizard managed to stay so collected and calm while he was terrified. At any moment this giant man could turn into an even bigger bear… that was definitely something Bilbo hoped he would never see.

"How soon is soon to a wizard? I am not going to have to wait a week for my song am I?" Beorn asked indignantly as he paced.

"They will be here any moment I assure you," Gandalf said, the concern evident in his voice. Bilbo wanted to get out of his chair but as soon as he started to move Gandalf gave him a warning glare and shook his head. The door creaked open and Laurwyn and Eli quietly stepped in, Bilbo held his breath as the giant raced up to greet them.

"They are very small!" Beorn cried in astonishment as he knelt down in front of them. "Just like little dolls!" He reached out with his big hand and with a finger stroked Eli's hair. "So soft…" the giant murmured as his fingers felt her hair. Eli smacked his hand away and gave him an angry defiant look. Beorn laughed. "And feisty too!" The giant just knelt there staring at them with a wide smile on his face… it was unsettling. Eli looked highly annoyed while Laurwyn looked absolutely terrified. "I can't decide which one I like better," Beorn said as looked them both up and down. Bilbo glanced over and noticed that Bofur and Nori were restraining Fili and Kili, the dwarf princes were not amused by the giant's attention to their wives. When he turned back Beorn was getting to his feet, he looked thoughtfully at the elf women for a moment. "I like this one the best!" He bent over and quickly wrapped his hands around Eli's waist and picked her up. All of the dwarves were quickly on their feet and reaching for their weapons when Gandalf stood and motioned for the others to sit. Dwalin had moved to Fili's side and had a firm grip on his arm.

"Beorn… put the Lady Eliana down! She is not a toy!" Gandalf said sharply earning him a glare from the giant. "Unhand her this instant!" Bilbo was surprised how calm Eli was, she hung there in the giants grasp with her arms folded with a livid expression on her face. Beorn hesitated as he looked between the wizard and the elf woman in his grip. "If you do not put her down or damage her she will not sing for you."

"Sing?" Eli asked in alarm as she glared at the wizard. Beorn slowly and gently sat her back down on the floor. Eli fixed her tunic in a huff and went back to stand by Laurwyn who was still staring at the giant in fear. "You said I would sing?" she asked accusingly at the wizard.

"Yes… Beorn would very much like to hear you sing," Gandalf said pointedly, giving her a hard stare. Eli shook her head.

"I have not sung in centuries Gandalf and I'm not starting today," she said briskly with annoyance in her voice. Beorn folded his arms, he turned towards Gandalf with anger in his eyes.

"You said that she would sing!" he raged as he stomped around the room. "You have been less than forthright wizard!" The dwarves stayed close to the table to avoid the giant. Bilbo saw that the giant's eyes were turning a gold color the angrier he became. "I do not appreciate my hospitality being taken advantage of!"

"Eliana… one song is hardly too much to ask," Gandalf chastized. "I would not ask if there was another way." Bilbo noticed that Eli seemed upset and angry to be asked to sing, now that Bilbo thought about it he had never heard her sing the whole time she was in the Shire. "Please?" the wizard asked as his eyes turned towards the angry giant. Bilbo didn't understand why she would hesitate, it was just singing.

"Eliana for Durin's sake just sing before he changes," Thorin pleaded as he backed away from the increasingly irritated giant. Bilbo had his hand in his pocket waiting for the right time to slip the ring on his finger and disappear… he didn't want to be anywhere near this place if Beorn turned into a bear.

"Eli please… I will sing with you," Laurwyn said urgently as she grabbed her hand. Eli sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Ok… do you know Namárië?" she asked quietly and Laurwyn nodded. Bilbo worked his way closer to the door just in case. Beorn stood there glaring at Eli with his arms folded.

"So are you going to sing?" he asked harshly. Eli gave Gandalf an irritated stare.

"I will sing skin-changer if you promise not to harm any of us while we are in your domain," she said boldly. Beorn's eyes narrowed as he stared at her for a moment then he nodded.

"Alright… this had better be good," the giant warned. Bilbo had just reached the door and was about to lift the latch and sneak out when the singing started...

"_Ai!... Ai!..._" the two elf woman harmonized perfectly together. Eli had her eyes closed when she started to sing, Laurwyn softer voice could be heard in the background.

"_Laurië lantar lassi súrinen_," Eli sang in elvish, her voice was beautiful and melodious, it made him stop instantly and step away from the door. He glanced around the room and saw that Beorn had taken a seat in one of the chairs, the anger was draining from his face. Every dwarf stared at the singing elf women, both Fili and Kili made their way forward and knelt on the floor in front of their wives. "_Yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron_!" Bilbo felt a curious calmness over take him, he pulled his hand from his pocket abandoning the ring… leaving was no longer on his mind. "_Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier_," Eli's voice rose above Laurwyn's, Bilbo was sure it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. "_Mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva_." He looked around the room again and found that the giant had a very peaceful expression on his face as he listened to Eli sing. His eyes met Gandalf's and the old wizard had a smug smile on his face, he winked at the hobbit.

"_Namárië! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar_." Eli and Laurwyn sang together in perfect harmony again… it was as if they had sung this song a million times before. "_Nai elyë hiruva. Namárië!_" Bilbo found himself sinking to the floor to sit and watch his friend sing… he didn't understand why he felt so peaceful… so content.

"_Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar_," she continued to sing. He had noticed that as she sang her eyes always met Fili's. Bilbo watched as she took a step forward and lovingly cupped Fili's cheek as she sang… her simple display of affection for her husband filled his own light heart with joy. "_Nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni, ómaryo airetári-lírinen_." The more she sang the more Bilbo longed to hear, he realized then that he was not moving until this song was done. If Eli had walked out of the house singing he was sure that he would follow her wherever she went.

"_Sí man i yulma nin enquantuva?_" the elf women sang together. Bilbo's eyes shifted around the room and found that everyone was now either sitting in chairs or on the floor, many including Beorn had their eyes closed as they listened to the song.

"_An sí Tintallë Varda Oiolossëo_," Eli sang loudly and full of emotion. Even though Bilbo did not know what the elven words meant he was enthralled and found himself emotional as well. "_Ve fanyar máryat Elentári ortanë_." They sang the chorus again and Bilbo finally closed his eyes, tuning out everything but the sound of her voice. "_Ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë; ar sindanóriello caita mornië_." He was completely lost in the song and the spell it had woven around him, his heart felt exceptionally light and free. "_I falmalinnar imbë met, ar hísië untúpa Calaciryo míri oialë. Sí vanwa ná, Rómello vanwa, Valimar!_" Their voices grew softer, he knew that the song was close to ending and his heart wept. "_Namárië! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar. Nai elyë hiruva. Namárië!_" Eli' and Laurwyn's voices faded off into a whisper, the whole room was silent. Bilbo slowly opened his eyes and peered around at the others, everyone was just sitting quietly as if in a trance. Eli looked around the room and frowned, she did not seem pleased at how her song had affected everyone. Bilbo quietly made his way to Gandalf's side.

"What just happened?" he whispered to the wizard. Gandalf smirked as he watched the others slowly come out of their stupors.

"Remember what I told you after we left the shire about Eliana's light?" the wizard said softly. Bilbo nodded, he remembered it quite well… Eli overused her light to protect them and collapsed. "Well this is another gift bestowed upon her from the line of Fëanor… her singing can calm and sooth even the most unsettled of hearts." Bilbo watched as Fili and Kili pulled their wives away from the others and embraced them almost protectively from everyone.

"Well wizard… you have surprised me," Beorn said, his voice uncharacteristically calm. "That was much more than I expected." The giant glanced over at the elf women with their husbands and his eyebrow shot up. "Well that is an odd sight to behold… elves and dwarves? How did that happen?"

"Another story you need to hear…" Gandalf said as he sipped his tea. Beorn snorted.

"You still owe me the one about the pale orc too," the giant noted. "Well you definitely have earned a supper and a nights lodgings for the tales and that song." Beorn stood up, he clapped his hands together and whistled. "Come, let us eat!"

ooOoo


	44. Chapter 44 – A walk in the woods

**Authors Note****: **A bit of lemony fluff to tie you over for the weekend. Definitely rated-M. Sorry it's a bit later than normal. I got the new job… yay! But unfortunately that means my updates will be irregular for the next couple weeks. I'm taking two weeks off in between jobs and hope I can either get the story finished during that time or be so many chapters ahead that even if I get busy with the new job I can still get out a couple chapters a week. As always thank you for reading and please review!

-O-

**Chapter 44 – A walk in the woods**

**Laurwyn**

They had spent the last two days as guests of Beorn staying in the many rooms of his house. The initial fear she felt towards the skin-changer has been replaced by an odd affection for the strange giant man. As long as they sung to him in private a couple times a day he was as gentle as a dove and very sweet… he often called her and Eli his perfect little singing dolls much to Eli's chagrin. Even though she wouldn't admit it, Laurwyn could tell that Eli was warming up to Beorn a bit which surprised her considering the disdain her friend had held for the skin-changer initially. Laurwyn had wanted to ask Eli what had happened to cause her to dislike beings like Beorn so much but she didn't press her… she knew if her friend wanted to talk about it she would. Laurwyn speculated it had to be something bad and judging by the way Eli's eyes tracked the skin-changer it was obvious she didn't trust him… as if she thought his current behavior was a facade. It was understandable considering how unstable he was when they first arrived. In a way, Eli's singing had tamed him… he was not so easy to anger since that first night. Laurwyn doubted that he would remain that way without the power of Eli's voice…

Laurwyn had been shocked to learn about the magic of Eli's voice…she had read as much as she possibly could about Eli and the House of Fëanor while she was at Lorien. Eli's great-grandfather's brother Maglor was known as the greatest bard and poet of Ñoldor, legend said that there was a power to his voice as well. The tomes had little information on what kind of magic Maglor's voice contained, just obscure passages of his gentle nature and how he could calm the hearts of many. After experiencing Eli's singing Laurwyn now understood… even she felt the pull of Eli's voice on her own light… calming her, taking away her worries. It was not overwhelming, not like it had been for the others though… perhaps elves were less affected? It was easy to see the effect of her singing on the hobbit, dwarves and Beorn, they were put into a trance of sorts. Laurwyn could understand why Eli didn't want to sing… she knew what would happen and she was not the type of person who would want that kind of control over others.

As she walked across the courtyard two grey dogs on their hind legs casually walked by, Laurwyn stopped and watched them as they passed, it was something she was having a hard time getting used to. Elves have an affinity to all animals and understood their place in the natural order of things. It was surprising and a bit unnerving to see these animals behaving more than what their role was in nature… almost human-like. It was obvious that some magic had changed them, she didn't understand how. She wasn't even sure if Beorn consciously changed the animals or if it was just something that happened by being around him. Regardless these creatures and their offspring were never going to go back to being just simple animals. She wondered if Lady Galadriel knew of this and what it could mean.

Laurwyn wandered around the side of the house towards Beorn's workshop in the back, it was a large building that was painted green with an intricately carved decorative trim. Gandalf had asked her to meet him there before lunch. A few of the dwarves were standing around outside, Kili was among them… she didn't see the wizard anywhere. Laurwyn felt herself blush when their eyes met, she was filled with anticipation when Kili started to walk towards her. Even though they were bonded, the equivalent of being husband and wife… she was not use to the intimacy between them… they have had so few opportunities to be together. Everything had happened so quickly, she was to blame for that… Kili had wanted to wait but she didn't. Laurwyn had been completely unprepared for what bonding herself to him truly meant but she didn't regret it one bit. Everything with Kili was so intense… every touch… every kiss, and when they made love he made her feel things that she never thought possible. He was so experienced… he knew just where to touch and how to touch her. Kili knew when to be gentle and when to be rough… he knew what she needed even before she did. He was everything she had ever dreamed of… he brought all of her fantasies to life.

He had that heated look in his eyes as he approached, the look that ignited a fire in her core. Laurwyn stood there fidgeting with her skirt in anticipation as she waited for him. She didn't have to wait long before he was there pulling her into his arms and his lips eagerly capturing hers. Laurwyn's lost herself in his kiss, a soft moan escaped her as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck pulling him closer. There was no such thing as a quick kiss between the two of them since they bonded, his mouth always thoroughly caressed hers leaving her breathless and enflamed. Kili pulled away slowly, his lips hovered over hers as he gazed deeply into her eyes… Laurwyn felt herself flush with desire.

"So… has my beautiful wife come to have lunch with me?" he asked as he brushed his lips across hers. She was so lost in the sensations that she was experiencing just being this close to him that it took a few moments to register his words.

"I was supposed to speak with Gandalf…" she murmured hesitantly. Her body ached for him, suddenly she didn't care about meeting with the wizard… all she wanted was Kili. Laurwyn's fingers trailed down the side of his neck to his chest… she felt her heart speed up as her fingers teased the buttons on his tunic. As if he could sense what she desired, he smirked and leaned forward, his hot breath on her ear caused her to sharply intake her breath.

"After lunch my sweet Laurwyn… then we can be alone…" he purred in a low deep voice as his lips and teeth grazed her sensitive ear. Laurwyn felt her knees go weak but Kili held her tightly pressed against him so she wouldn't stumble or fall. She felt dizzy, her heart was pounding in her chest… her body trembled as she struggled to retain her composure. His stubbly beard grazed her cheek as he pulled away slightly causing her to gasp at the sensation. "You have no idea what it does to me when I feel you tremble in my arms…" he said in a harsh whisper, he kissed her temple as his hands started to caress her back. Laurwyn felt her self-control ebbing away.

"I think the wizard can wait…" she said softly as she nuzzled his neck, her fingers trailed down his chest and hooked on his belt… she gave it a sharp tug pulling him closer. He swallowed hard as her lips glided across his jawline, she fought the urge to giggle at his reaction. When her hand slid off his belt and started to slowly work its way lower he groaned, his hand quickly grabbed her wrist. Before she had a chance to say anything Kili started to pull her towards the tall trees behind the smaller buildings. Laurwyn could barely keep up as her skirt twisted in the forest undergrowth, Kili didn't let go of her wrist… he held it tight as he tugged her behind him until they were out of eyeshot of the buildings. Laurwyn had just pulled her skirt free of a bramble when Kili spun her around and pressed her against the rough bark of a tree trunk. His lips were on hers in an instant, his rough kisses did nothing but excite her … she reached down and made quick work of the buckle on his belt. The unbuckled belt fell from his hips as she gripped and pulled at the bottom of his tunic, her hands frantically seeking their way under the fabric… she desperately needed to feel his chest. Laurwyn's hands glided over the firm muscles of his stomach, feeling every ridge as they worked their way up to the small soft curls that covered his chest. Her arousal only grew as her hands caressed the bulky muscles that lay underneath those curls. Kili broke the kiss and quickly pulled his jacket off, he tossed it onto the forest floor, Laurwyn started to undo the laces of her bodice. He yanked his tunic over his head threw it before he roughly pressed her against the tree… his body grinding into hers. Laurwyn gasped as he left a trail of hard wet kisses down the side of her neck, she bit her lip and moaned when his hand pulled open the loosened ties of her bodice and reached inside… rubbing and squeezing. She cried out when those hard kisses found the sensitive flesh of her breasts, she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him closer. "Oh Kili…" she moaned as her back arched, her pleasure was mounting. "I need you…" she cried as her fingers tangled in his hair. When he didn't stop she grasped his hair firmly and pulled his head back. "Kili please…" she begged. He smirked at her plea before claiming her lips again, his hand working at the ties of his breeches. His kisses became frenzied as he freed himself from his breeches and pushed her skirt up between them, she brought her leg up and wrapped it around his hip. Laurwyn was trembling with excitement as she gripped his shoulders, she gasped loudly when she felt him push her undergarment aside and position himself at her entrance.

"Look at me!" he demanded as he held them frozen at this moment before both of their needs could be fulfilled. Laurwyn was panting, her face was flushed and her whole body was trembling… she slowly raised her passion glazed eyes to his, the moment their eyes locked he thrust inside of her. They both cried out in ecstasy as their bodies joined… a few moments later passion and raw carnal need drove their bodies into a desperate rhythm. She couldn't tear her eyes from his as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. The rough bark of the tree dug into her back with every thrust… the slight pain only heightened her pleasure. Kili's moans mixed with hers and after a few minutes she felt herself reach that point where she was ready to fall into the abyss of her pleasure. "That's it my sweet Laurwyn…" he said breathlessly, he could always tell when she had reached her peak. "Let go my love…" he coaxed and she did. Pleasure erupted from deep inside of her almost violently as she writhed and struggled in his arms… her cries were drowned out by his lips as his thrusts became more erratic and frantic. Laurwyn clung to him still engulfed in the waves of her pleasure when he reached his own end and thrust deep inside of her one last time. They were both out of breath and glistening with sweat, Laurwyn leaned back against the tree as her leg slowly slid down his thigh until her foot rested on the ground… she was still trembling. Kili pulled back some and kissed her tenderly, a stark contrast from their earlier kisses. "I love you…" he said softly as his thumb caressed her cheek. Laurwyn leaned into his hand and closed her eyes as she took a moment to revel in his touch and all of the sensations that were still coursing through her body.

"I love you my husband," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder, Kili wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a loving embrace. Laurwyn felt cherished and loved in his arms, she sighed contently and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. Kili chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"We should fix ourselves before someone finds us," he said yet he made no effort to pull away.

"I'm sure they figured out what we were up to when you dragged me into the woods," she said with a giggle.

"Oh I'm sure they did… if not your cries of passion definitely clarified it for them," he said with a chuckle. Laurwyn felt her cheeks warm and pulled away from her husband.

"I wasn't that loud…" she scoffed but then she frowned. "Was I?" Kili laughed as he laced up his breeches.

"I think Oin was the only one that didn't hear you and that's only because he's practically deaf," Kili teased as he bent to pick up his tunic. Laurwyn glared and gave him a shove knocking him off balance, before he fell he grabbed her hand pulling her with him onto the ground in a heap. Laurwyn couldn't help but giggle as the two found themselves in a tangle of limbs and skirts on the forest floor. They laughed and wrestled about, Laurwyn couldn't stop giggling when Kili started tickling her ribs.

"Stop!" she squealed as she managed to hook her leg over his hip and push him back with her other knee.

"Can't handle a bit of teasing my sweet?" Kili asked as he rolled them over and pinned her hands down against the moss covered ground. Laurwyn was giggling and struggling against his grip when she noticed the Kili had fallen silent and was still. She met her husband's eyes and was shocked to see that they had grown dark with desire again. Her breath hitched and she unconsciously licked her lips as he leaned down and hovered over her. "I think that the wizard can wait a bit longer…" he said before leaning down and kissing her passionately.

ooOoo

They emerged from the forest nearly an hour later… lunch-time had long passed but neither of them cared. Other than Laurwyn's slightly flushed cheeks and Kili's satisfied smirk no one would have noticed anything amiss, they had made sure to pick all of the leaves and twigs from their hair and properly lace their clothing. They found Gandalf standing with Beorn outside of his workshop with a disapproving expression on his face as he puffed on his pipe. Beorn smirked at the two as they walked up. Laurwyn blushed under his amused gaze.

"Enjoy your walk in the woods?" the skin-changer asked with a knowing tone. Kili gave him a wide grin.

"Yes thank you," he said happily. "In fact I'm thinking that after we have some lunch we might go for another walk… Just in case we missed anything the first time… I don't think we explored it thoroughly enough." Laurwyn gave her husband a mortified look and jabbed him in the ribs with her pointy elbow. "Ow!" he yelped and rubbed his side. Beorn laughed heartily and shook his head.

"I think after you leave tomorrow I'm going to have to go to Rohan and find myself a new wife. I forgot how fulfilling those walks in the woods could be," he chuckled. Laurwyn just stared at the ground in embarrassment, Kili wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. Beorn laughed and took his leave to help Eli and Bofur make more honey-cakes for their journey.

"What did you need to see me about Gandalf?" Laurwyn asked still unable to make eye contact with the wizard.

"We leave tomorrow for the border of Mirkwood, the company will go north to the Elf-path… Eliana knows the way. I will journey south to Gladden Fields and then to Lorien. Laurwyn… you will need to travel with me," he said solemnly. Laurwyn shook her head in shock as she felt Kili's arm tighten around her waist.

"Absolutely not!" Kili said angrily. "You are not taking my wife back to Lorien, her place is at my side." Laurwyn felt her eyes begin to sting, she desperately grasped Kili's hand at her waist. She didn't want to leave him… not now… not ever. Gandalf looked at them and sighed.

"Kili I do not do this lightly or on a whim. Before we left Rivendell Lady Galadriel saw into Laurwyn's future… she has a task she must complete," he said apologetically. Laurwyn stared at the wizard, she was puzzled over what he meant… the Lady of Lorien never said anything to her about a task.

"What did she see?" she asked in a small voice as Kili pulled her into his arms. She clung to her husband, pain filled her heart at the thought of leaving him.

"She saw you leading your sister's home… to Erebor."

ooOoo


	45. Chapter 45 – Getting to know them

**Authors Note****: **Crazy week. Updates will be few and far apart until the 20th of August. Thanks for reading.

-O-

**Chapter 45 – Getting to know them**

**Dis**

They set out from Rivendell four days ago, before they left Dis and Lady Galadriel had a meeting with all of the dwarves. They told them that the dwarves were dying out and about the Valar's plans to save them. Dis told them of the quest to reclaim Erebor as well as their perceived futures there. The young dwarves had a lot of questions, many she didn't have the answers for; she could understand their trepidation. After the meeting the young dwarves were more determined than ever to reach the elf maidens in Lorien. Dis thought it wise to use the travel time to get to know these young dwarves; the men that would assist her sons in rebuilding Erebor as well as her race. She was already familiar with Mal, his mother was one of the bakers near her home; she made amazing rosemary and thyme bread. Dis had seen Mal around the bakery helping out and running deliveries to the mines. Her sons knew him better, they were close in age and had many of the same friends. Mal was a nice lad, very polite and well spoken, it was easy to see why they chosen him as their leader of sorts. As with all of these young dwarves he was very handsome, suitable for his elven bride that awaited him in Lorien, her name was Gwyneth. The dwarf lad said she had long red-blond hair and bright blue eyes. He too had dreamed of her since the night an orb landed on his head when he was carrying sacks of flour to the bakery from the mill. The young man seemed quite enamored of the elf maiden and was very anxious to get to Lorien.

The story was similar for the other four dwarves she had talked to. Niko used to work in the mines with his father Malak. He had been the mines that night helping to reinforce one of the walls when the orb found him. Others had seen it happen, no one knew quite what to make of it so they dismissed it until the dreams began. His father thought that he had gone mad when he told him about the beautiful elven maiden that haunted his dreams at night; her name was Miriel. She had long wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes and full pink lips. Niko made mention of the elf maiden's lips at least three times during their conversation.

Ralgor was another miner but worked out of a different mine than Niko. The lad's father had died in a cave-in when he was very young. His mother and other brothers stayed with their aunt in a village several leagues south of hers, Dis knew the place; they had a few council meetings there over the years. Ralgor was a serious dwarf, growing up without his father had forced him into a role where he had to provide for his family until his younger brothers could work. It had been very difficult for him to leave his family and even more difficult for his family to accept his reason for leaving. A silver-blond haired elf maiden in your dreams that you were hopelessly drawn to was not a good enough reason to abandon ones responsibilities. Adara was the name of his elf maiden. Even though Ralgor did not seem pleased to leave his family and other responsibilities, his eyes softened and a small smile appeared on his lips when he talked about Adara.

The youngest of them was Gavin, he had just turned fifty-five this year. He was also the shyest and the softest spoken of the young dwarves. He did not work the mines, Gavin was the son of a prominent merchant that traveled between the Iron Hills and the Blue Mountain. The poor lad had spent most of his life in a wagon on the caravans that would trade goods between the two dwarf settlements. Even though he was the youngest, he had seen more of the world than the others and fought more battles; he was a seasoned sword fighter from defending the caravans his whole life. His elf maiden was Bethyl, the lad blushed the deepest red when he spoke of her. He said she had golden hair and the dark green eyes, he noted that she had the straightest teeth he had ever seen. Dis had to chuckle over the little comments like that.

The last one that she had spoken to this morning was Lars. He was the tallest dwarf Dis had ever seen, he was taller than Thorin or Dwalin by at least a couple inches. His shoulders were as broad as a man, if Dis didn't know any better she would have thought he was just a short man and not a dwarf. He had a thick golden mane similar to her son Fili's but more yellow in color and much longer. The most distinguishing feature was his beard, Lars shaved daily except he let his chin grow; he wore beads in the tuft of beard that had grown there. Lars was not a miner either, he was a woodworker. The tall dwarf had built several homes in the villages neighboring hers. He was definitely not soft-spoken, at times he was rather boisterous and a tad bit crass. His elven maiden was Thalya, he said she was gorgeous with all the right curves and red pouty lips. When Dis asked him for more specifics the dwarf laughed, he said she was spirited and sassy, like someone picked his mind and made him the perfect woman. Lars didn't realize how true that statement was, Dis had noticed that the Valar had paired these couples well, leaving no chance of rejection. She did manage to get a better description from the dwarf, Thalya had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes; Lars provided other information about her anatomy that Dis neglected to write down.

The last dwarf she needed to speak with was Dax, she knew he was going to be the most difficult. The young dwarf kept to himself for the most part, he did not join in on discussions with the other dwarves. He was a ranger by trade, his bow and arrows made her think of Kili but that is where the similarities ended. Dax was quiet but not shy, he just chose not to speak but he was always watching and listening. Dis knew he was going to be a hard nut to crack. She waited for dinner and grabbed two bowls of stew once it was ready. Dax was sitting on the far side of the campfire away from the others; he had his back turned and was staring out at the cliffs that they would be traveling near tomorrow. Dis took a seat next to him, she noticed he didn't startle but then again it was hard to sneak up on a ranger. She handed him a bowl of stew, he took it and mumbled his thanks but never shifted his eyes away from the mountain.

"I thought I might join you for dinner… if you don't mind of course?" she asked politely. The young dwarf peered at her out of the corner of his eye and shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he said evenly. "I'm not in much of a talking mood," he said frankly. Dis gave him a bright smile and patted his arm.

"Oh that's quite alright, I'm sure I can talk enough for both of us," she said happily before she started to eat her stew. Dis thought she saw the young dwarf smirk slightly before bringing the spoon to his lips. They sat in silence enjoying their stew for several minutes before Dis decided to initiate more conversation.

"Are you from one of the northern villages?" she asked casually. Dax placed his spoon in his bowl before setting it aside. He stretched his legs out and leaned back on his elbows. Dis was able to get a better look at the young dwarf, he was handsome as they all were; his copper locks set him apart from the others. It wasn't just his looks that was different from the others, it was his demeanor. There was a sadness that lingered around this young dwarf, Dis wondered what could have caused it.

"Is this the start of the questions about my home, my family and the elf maiden that calls to me in my dreams?" he asked with a sigh, he turned his head and gave her an irritated look. Dis just stared at him blankly as she tried to figure out a better way to handle this. "I've heard you talk with the others… I figured it was only a matter of time before you worked your way to me." He turned back to stare at the mountains. "Well, what do you want to know? I imagine you are not going to stop pestering me until we reach Lorien or until you find out what you want." Dis sat there unable to form the right words on her tongue, his directness had caught her off guard; she cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"Ok… then I guess my first question is why do you appear the least enthusiastic about going to Lorien? The others… even Lars, seem anxious to meet their elven maidens," she noted. Dax snorted then laughed bitterly.

"Of course they are enthusiastic… they are guaranteed a mate now," he said sullenly. "A privilege very few dwarf males have these days." Dis watched the young dwarf careful, she had listened to his words carefully and some assumptions began to take shape in her mind. A privilege granted to very few… she was fairly certain that this young dwarf had been one of the few. "I am not unenthusiastic about going to Lorien. I gave up everything to go there…" he said sadly, the pain in his voice made her pause. She almost did not want to keep questioning the lad but she needed to know these dwarves. Dis was fairly sure this dwarf left behind more than just family, she decided to trust her instincts…

"What was her name?" Dis asked softly as her eyes studied him closely. Dax didn't respond for several moments as he stared at the mountains. Dis noticed a tension had set into his limbs that was not there before she had asked her question. Judging by his reaction she knew her guess had been correct.

"Mara…" he said quietly after a few more moments. Dis quietly nodded, she felt a surge of pity for the young dwarf. "We were supposed to be married next spring," he said with a hollow voice. Dis frowned, she did not think the Valar would pick a man who was already betrothed. There must be something special about Dax, she would have Galadriel check her mirror.

"I am sorry," Dis said and she truly meant it. Dax gave her a wary look then nodded.

"Thank you… but it won't change anything," he said dejectedly. "From the moment that orb found me in the woods my life was as I knew it was over." He sat up and turned so that he was facing her.

"What happened after the orb?" she asked quickly, she regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth. "I'm sorry… it's really none of my business." Dis paused for a moment then gave him an encouraging smile. "But if you ever wanted to talk about it I'm here..." Dax looked away for a few moments then gave her a hesitant look. She could tell he wanted… no, he needed to talk about this; it was obvious it was causing him a lot of distress. Dis was amazed that any of them were coping well considering what had happened to them and what was being asked of them.

"I haven't talked about this… if I would have uttered a word back home, they would have thought that I was insane," he said as he rubbed his brow. He sighed in resignation and stared down at the ground. "After the orb, I felt different," he paused for a moment. "Like I had lost something but I couldn't remember what. It was a nagging feeling, always present like an itch you can't scratch. I hadn't really slept because I was on patrol, nothing more than a few minutes here and there; being as tired as I was, I had thought fatigue was causing it. We arrived back at the village late in the evening two days later, I arrived home and went to bed. That night I dreamed of her… Sabyn. She was beautiful… more than beautiful," he murmured with a distant look in his eyes. "I had never seen an elven woman before, she took my breath away. All I could do was stand there and stare. It seemed like just some bizarre dream until she became aware of me," he trailed off.

"What do you mean? How did she become aware of you?" Dis asked, she had never asked the others about what happened in the dreams. She only knew that they had these strange joined dreams but little detail on what happened in them until now.

"She saw me," he said with a sad smile. "I remember every detail of that moment… how she looked at me, the uncertainty in her eyes; I could probably tell you how many times she blinked if I thought about it," he laughed mirthlessly. "She tried to walk towards me but there was some kind of barrier between us; it was almost like a hazy pane of glass. I walked up and laid my hand on the barrier, she did the same and I swear I felt the warmth of her hand through the barrier; it was at that moment I knew it wasn't a dream. Then I woke up, it was morning and Mara was knocking on the door." His eyes filled with pain, he looked away. Dis didn't press him, she just waited patiently for him to start again. She never expected for him to open up like this but the poor lad need it. "When I opened the door Mara tried to give me a hug but I grabbed her wrists, I didn't want her to touch me, it felt wrong. I told her that I was not feeling well and did not want to get her sick as well. She believed my lie and left me alone, for days no one bothered me. During that time I slept most of the days away with Sabyn in that strange room with the wall of glass." He turned to face Dis, he had a lost look to his eyes.

"What did you do? Could you talk to each other?" she asked, Dis was enthralled with his story. The Valar was thorough; they wanted to make sure these matches happened. She wondered if her sons had experienced these shared dreams with their wives.

"No, we couldn't hear each other. We found another way to communicate, we would fog the barrier with our breath and write messages to each other; for hours we would do this. I got to know her, there was a connection between us that I never experienced with Mara… I fell in love with her. It was so easy to, I knew it was wrong to… I was already betrothed to Mara but at that point I did not care. All that I cared about was the next time I could talk to Sabyn again," his voice grew distant, Dis could tell he was lost in his memories. It was an obsession with these dwarves, she had seen it happen with her sons; Fili's life long preoccupation with Eli was a good example.

"How long did that go on?" she asked. Dax gave her a sad smile.

"A couple of weeks before they dragged me to the healers. My family and Mara were worried and rightly so but I couldn't tell them why. That night they wouldn't let me go to sleep early, Mara stayed and kept trying to hold my hand. I wouldn't at first but I could see that I was hurting her so I did. I still cared for her, I didn't want to cause her more pain so I let her hold my hand and then she kissed me. After she left I went to sleep immediately, I had to see Sabyn. She was waiting for me… I will never forget the look on her face," he said, his voice full of emotion. "Sabyn saw me with Mara…" Dis gave him a questioning look. "When one of us is sleeping while the other is awake, sometimes you can see them through the barrier," he explained, then he looked away and stared at the darkening mountains as twilight set in. "I had to tell her who Mara was… I couldn't lie to her," he said sadly. "So I told her everything and watched the light fade from her eyes." Dis looked up sharply, that sounded just like what happen to Eli after Fili voted to keep her in Rivendell.

"Is she alright?" Dis asked, she tried hard to keep the alarm out of her voice.

"I don't know… after I told her I was betrothed to Mara she looked so sad, before I could tell her how I felt about her she turned away then she was gone," the pain in his voice was palpable. "I have seen her through the barrier a few times, she does not look well; her sisters are always with her. She hasn't been in the room with the barrier since that night," he said as he looked down at this hands helplessly. "I had to find her, so I packed and left a note to my family and Mara telling them that I was leaving; I told them that I was going to the elves and to forget about me. Next to the note I left Mara's courting favor then I left… snuck away in the night like a coward," he said bitterly. "It was just dumb luck that I found these dwarves in a tavern in Bree on my way to Lorien." He gave Dis a self-loathing look. "I've really messed this up… I've hurt both of them, I never wanted to hurt anyone." Dis reached over and laid a hand on his arm and gave him a gentle smile.

"We'll be in Lorien in a week… maybe we can get a message to Sabyn? Maybe Mal can relay something to his elf maiden Gwyneth to tell her?" Dax shook his head.

"I'm afraid she'll tell me not to come. I thought if maybe I was actually there she would listen to me," he said wistfully. "She needs to know how I feel about her… that I chose her." Dis nodded in understanding, he didn't want to risk her rejection or for things to get more confused. As much as she wanted to tell this young dwarf that everything would work out she couldn't, she had no idea what the Valar had planned. Just when she thought she understood what their purpose was supposed to be something changes or Galadriel sees something in her mirror. Quite honestly Dis was sick of it, her entire family had been uprooted and tossed into this game of the gods. Now there were others like this young lad whose life has been totally turned upside down; was it really for a higher purpose or for a better life? There was no way to know what the true plans of the Valar were, for all she knew every one of these dwarves were potential replacements should her sons fail.

"I am going to speak with Lady Galadriel, perhaps she has some insight into your situation," Dis told him. "We will try to help as best as we can, so let me know if you need anything." Dax gave her a thankful smile.

"Thank you for listening to a fool's tale… It did help talking about it in some ways," he said as he gave her a sad smile. Dis reached over and gave his hand a squeeze.

"We are all tangled in this web together," Dis said as she stood up. "To get through it we're going to need to rely on each other." She bent down and patted him on the shoulder. "Get some rest." The young dwarf nodded, he pulled his cloak around him and laid down on the grass. Dis shook her head and smiled, it always amazed her how rangers could sleep anywhere. She started to walk towards Galadriel's tent, she wanted to talk to the Lady of Lorien about Dax and if she saw any change to the path they were on now. Dis was also worried about Eli and the baby, she has had a feeling of dread for days that she just couldn't shake. She knew Fili would take care of her but for some reason it did not quell the sense of foreboding she had. Hopefully Galadriel could put her mind at ease.

ooOoo


	46. Chapter 46 - The curse of Fëanor

**Authors Note****: **Phew! Last day is tomorrow then I can relax and write fanfic until I go back to work at the new job on Sept. 9th. Yay! So in this chapter I took a few to try and explain Eli's light a bit better since I got a few less than stellar reviews about Eli turning Sue… I only expanded a bit on Maglor's abilities the rest is right out of Tolkien's work. Thanks for reading! Thank you all for all the reviews and new fav/followers! Sorry for the slow updating, thinks will get back to normal soon.

-O-

**Chapter 46 – The curse of Fëanor**

**Bilbo**

It was another somber evening, Bilbo looked around at the faces of the dwarves and sighed. This forest was weighing heavy on them, it was as if it siphoned the very joy of life from their hearts. He glanced over at the dwarf princes, Kili wore a sour expression his face; the same one he's worn since Gandalf made Laurwyn travel with him to Lorien. The dwarf prince was not happy about being separated from his wife, no one had wanted to see Laurwyn go that day. Kili had been difficult and irritable since that day. It seemed like after the wizard and Laurwyn left that things started to go downhill for the company rather quickly. Bilbo's eyes wandered to Kili's brother; Fili's face was marred with worry, his eyes tracked his wife who was pacing on the outer edge of the camp. Out of everyone here, Mirkwood affected Eli the most. His friend was not herself, the dismal forest seemed to be making her physically ill.

"Did she eat anything?" Bilbo asked quietly. He's hardly seen Eli eat anything for the last several days, she was also vomiting several times in the mornings. Bilbo may not know much about babies and pregnancy in general but he knew that the mother needed to eat. Fili gave him a worried look and shook his head.

"No, she tried earlier but it came right back up. Now she refuses to even try, she doesn't want to waste any food… she says we are too low on food since we cannot hunt," Fili said, his voice was full of concern. They had counted on hunting for food but the animals of Mirkwood were sickly and their meat was foul. "She can't go on like this." He was right Bilbo thought… she was running herself down and it wasn't good for her or the baby. They had to get out of this forest, the quicker the better. Bilbo looked down at the small piece of lembas bread in his hand and back at Eli. If she wasn't going to eat any of Bofur's stew, then maybe he could get her to eat his ration of bread.

"Let me try… she can have my bread," he said as he got up off the moss covered ground. He walked quickly to the outskirts of camp where Eli stood with her arms folded staring out into the darkening forest. She glanced over at him and gave him a tight smile.

"Hey Bilbo… did you need something," she said softly, he could hear the fatigue in her voice. Eli would sleep soon, after dinner was done she would sleep until second watch. Initially she had tried to do the entire watch but it had exhausted her. Fili put his foot down, after a brief argument she relented. They compromised… she would sleep from dinner until after midnight; this gave her at least six hours a night. She didn't seem to notice that Thorin had them stop for camp earlier each day or that Kili was waking her later than she asked. Sometimes Eli was her own worst enemy, it was good to see that the dwarves were taking care of her.

"I thought perhaps you could try eating some lembas bread. I'm not that hungry today… you could have my ration," he said as he held the piece of bread out to her. Eli looked at the bread and then at him, she shook her head.

"You're fooling no one Bilbo Baggins, hobbits are always hungry. Now eat your bread … I don't want to waste it," she said adamantly. Bilbo shook his head.

"No, you need to try to eat this…" he said firmly. "It's been hours since you were sick, you need to try to eat something bland." He held the bread out to her again. "I'm not taking no for an answer." Eli stared at him for a moment then sighed. She took the bread and went over to a fallen tree and sat down, Bilbo followed her. "Just try ok? Very small bites and chew slow." Eli broke off a tiny piece and put it in her mouth, the face she made almost made him laugh. "It's not that bad, you're an elf… don't you eat this all of the time?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Before the pregnancy I was fine with it… but now the taste and the texture remind me of chalk," she said as her face scrunched up in obvious displeasure. Bilbo laughed.

"It has always tasted like that to me," he grinned. "Do you have a cinnamon stick?" She nodded, she reached into her waist bag and pulled out the brown piece of curled bark. "When I was a little hobbit my mother would give me a sip of medicine and then a bite of her plum pudding. Why don't you try that? A bite of bread then suck on the cinnamon stick for a while, it might help keep it down." She gave him a ruefully glance.

"That's why you make medicine that doesn't taste that bad," she said then she put the cinnamon stick in her mouth.

"Well not everyone is as skilled at making medicine as you," he noted with a smirk. Eli rolled her eyes.

"A lot of good my medicines are doing me now," she said bitterly. Bilbo laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It will get better," he said as he squeezed her shoulder, she gave him a skeptical look. "It will Eli… you have to believe that." She nodded half-heartily as she placed another small piece of bread into her mouth. Bilbo looked around at the darkening shadows of the evening and shuddered. Mirkwood was scary enough in the day, at night it was positively terrifying. "Was it always like this?" he asked as he looked around at the moss covered sickly-looking trees. Eli shook her head as she slowly chewed her lembas bread.

"No… it was never like this when I use to visit to see Naertho. This forest was beautiful and full of life, I use to love to come here in the summer. The trees would come alive with butterflies, so many that it looked as if the trees had multicolored fluttering leaves," she said with a sad smile. "It was not this dark rotting woods that is full of shadow and death," she said as she gestured around them. "I do not understand how Thranduil could let this happen… how he could let it get this bad," she said as she shook her head in disgust. "Why did he not go to the other elven realms for help?" Bilbo did not have an answer for her, he just shook his head. He was having a hard time imagining this place alive and healthy. "Galadriel had to have seen this as well. I would think that even if Thranduil was too proud to ask for help that she and Elrond would have interceded." Eli shook her head as she put the cinnamon stick in her mouth. Bilbo hoped that the cinnamon would help her keep the bread down; she seemed to be tolerating it well so far. They sat there quietly as the shadows crept closer, Bilbo started to feel apprehensive. He hated the nights in this awful place, it was hard for him to remember happier times as the dark oppression of Mirkwood settled on him. The sound of raised voices caused Bilbo to quickly turn towards camp. Kili and Gloin were arguing, Thorin and Fili were already in between them pulling them apart before it escalated farther. Bilbo sighed and shook his head, tempers were short these days. Arguments were breaking out regularly among the dwarves the longer they traveled in this forest.

"Wonder what that was about?" he pondered out loud.

"The darkness in this forest is affecting them…" Eli said quietly as she stared into the trees. "I am hoping that things will improve the closer we get to the Enchanted River. About another day and a half of travel." Bilbo nodded and frowned; a day or more of this seemed unbearable. A brief thought started to take shape in his mind.

"Why don't you sing Eli? It will raise everyone's spirits…" he said hopefully. When she sang at Beorn's house his heart felt light and free; he longed for that feeling right now. Eli gave him an alarmed and fearful look.

"I can't do that! Not here… it would weaken me too much!" she exclaimed as she emphatically shook her head. "No, not here." Bilbo was taken aback by her reaction, he knew she didn't like to sing based off how upset she initial was with Gandalf but he didn't expect this.

"I'm sorry, I just thought it would help… I didn't mean to upset you," Bilbo said sadly. Eli wrapped her arms around herself and looked away.

"You don't understand how my light works… it's not your fault Bilbo," she said quietly. "Gandalf should never had made me sing to the skin-changer… just Laurwyn's voice would have soothed him." Bilbo's brow furrowed and he shook his head.

"Why is singing so bad? It made all of us feel so much better," he was confused, Bilbo didn't understand why she was so reluctant to use her voice to help. Eli turned to him and gave him a hard stare then sighed.

"How much do you know about the House of Fëanor?" she asked. Bilbo shook his head, when he thought about it he really didn't know much other than Eli's grandfather was Celebrimbor the Great Smith.

"Probably not as much as I should… while I had a lot of books, there was still many I was missing on the First Age," Bilbo apologized.

"What I am about to tell you will be found in few books," she said, her voice full of apprehension. "You've been a true friend to me and you already know about me so I will tell you the history of my house." She took the last bite of the lembas bread and then pulled her cloak tightly around her. "My great-great-grandfather was Fëanor, he was a High King of Ñoldor for a short time after his father Finwë who was the first High King of Ñoldor. Finwë was like Círdan… one of the first elves. Does that make sense so far?" she asked him. Bilbo nodded enthusiastically, he always wanted to know about Eli's family line. "It started with Fëanor, there was something different about his light, and it was more than other elves. He was a master craftsman just like my grandfather Celebrimbor, things that he made were magical; a part of his light was infused into the objects and they were very powerful. He made the Palantíri, there are seven of them… they are also called the Seeing-stones. Those stones enabled individuals in the realms to communicate instantly even though great distances separated them using just linking their minds." Bilbo's eyes grew wide at the thought of being able to talk to elves in Rivendell inside his head. It amazed him that such things could exist.

"They sound incredible," he said, the awe apparent in his voice. "I never read anything about them in the books I have in the Shire." Eli gave him a sad smile.

"Over the millennia they have been lost or hidden away. If I found one today I would be afraid to touch it, there is no telling who has the other Seeing-stones… it is not a risk I would be willing to take," she said with a shudder. Bilbo nodded, what if an orc found one? Or something worse? Linking minds with something as evil and loathsome as an orc would be terrifying. "Fëanor also made the Silmarils… are you familiar with them?" she asked. Bilbo shook his head, he felt somewhat inept; he considered himself a very well educated hobbit, especially on elven lore yet he had no knowledge of these things. "It's ok, I will explain," she said as she gave him a soft smile.

"I will need to spend some time in Elrond's library someday," he said with a lopsided grin. "This gives me a good reason." Eli nodded.

"The libraries of Rivendell and Lorien would be the only ones that have these stories from the time before the First Age… the Years of the Trees. The Silmarils were jewels that Fëanor made from the essence from Laurelin and Telperion; the Two Trees of Valinor. These trees were special, it was a time before there was a Sun and a Moon; they provided the light to all of Valinor. They were destroyed by Melkor, it is said the Valar used the last fruit and flower to make the Sun and the Moon so that the land would not be shrouded in darkness. So you can understand how the Silmarils were treasured above all because they contained all of the remaining light of those trees," she said softly. Bilbo nodded, he couldn't understand why anyone would destroy those trees.

"Who was Melkor? Why would he do such a thing?" he asked.

"Melkor is also known as Morgoth… the Dark Lord," she said quietly as if the mere mention of his name would draw evil. Morgoth was a name Bilbo was familiar with, he did not know he had another name. He knew of the story of how he was defeated and chained, banished into the Void.

"Ok I know who Morgoth is…" Bilbo said with a shake of his head. "What happened to the Silmarils?

"The Valar wanted them and so did Melkor," she said. "The Valar could have used them to bring the trees back but Fëanor refused. It was foolish of him… he should have let the Valar have them because a short time later, Melkor murdered Fëanor's father Finwë and stole the gems," Eli said mournfully as she stared down at her hands. "After that Fëanor and his sons swore an oath to wage war against anyone that possessed one of the three gems. Several great battles were fought for the Silmarils, it was the first time that elves ever fought and killed other elves… kin against kin, and it was for those jewels. My grandfather's uncle Maglor along with his other uncle Maedhros led one of these battles against Elwing in Arvernien for possessing one of the Silmarils. Elwing was Lord Elrond's mother Bilbo…" her voice was full of emotion. "They kill nearly everyone, sparing only a few… Elrond and his brother Elros among them. To avoid being captured, Elwing flung herself into the sea with the Silmaril," she said sadly with her head bowed. Bilbo reached his hand over and grasped hers.

"It's not your fault Eli…" he said with a frown.

"No, but her death and the blood of many… too many to count is on my house. Maglor was like me… his light was different like his father's and my grandfather's. Every generation has one that carries this curse," she said woefully. "Maglor was a great bard, he used his voice and his light to enthrall whoever he chose. Those that followed him and Maedhros into battle had been seduced by the magic of his light; their will was no longer their own. Now do you understand why I will not sing? Why I do not use my light in that manner unless forced?" she said, her eyes pleaded with him to understand.

"But Eli… you're not like that. You would never use it to hurt people," Bilbo said as he gave her hand a comforting squeeze. She shook her head, Eli gave him a haunted look.

"It is too easy to cross over that line Bilbo," she said as she continued to shake her head. "I would be too tempted if I started using it… the most I've done is hum to ease my patient's suffering and even then there was a pull to do more. Even now there is temptation to use it to push back the shadow, if I did it would draw all of the evils of this forest to me." Bilbo's eyes grew wide with worry as he glanced around them into the darkness. "My father warned me about this, that is why he never pursued crafting like his father. He knew once he wielded a hammer his path would be the same as my grandfathers." Bilbo frowned, he understood why she was fearful to use it but he knew Eli was strong. There were so many ways she could use her light to benefit everyone. She just needed to believe in herself. What her grandfather's uncle did was horrible but Bilbo knew she could never be like that.

"You are stronger than that Eli," Bilbo said firmly. "I know it and Gandalf knows that too. I think that's why he wanted you to sing for Beorn." He remembered how pleased the wizard was when she sang. Eli laughed bitterly.

"Gandalf… he does not understand, he has pushed me for centuries to use my light more. Make no mistake Bilbo, the wizard has one agenda… his own. He has been tasked to guard over Middle Earth and he will do whatever is necessary to ensure Middle Earth is not overrun by shadow," she said with a bitter edge to her words. "I do not fault his goal but at times his means are questionable." Bilbo sat there quietly, he never really thought of Gandalf like that. Sure he pushed him to go on this adventure but it was really Bilbo's choice to come… or was it? Perhaps the crafty old wizard knew there was no way a curious hobbit could resist an adventure. Bilbo had to admit Gandalf was exceptionally vague on what would happen on this adventure, nor did he elaborate on the consequences if they failed; not only for himself, but for Eli and her unborn child… not to mention the dwarves! Things have gotten so complicated and dire that it was hard for him to wrap his head around it all.

"I see your point… it was not right of him to push you into using your voice with Beorn. The choice should have been yours," he said resolutely. Eli laughed sadly.

"Choice is something I am not accustomed to having Bilbo. Ever since I was little everyone has been making decisions for me and it was all due to this curse. That was why they were so anxious to marry me into either Thranduil or Elrond's houses… well before they saw me as deformed because I did not grow. They wanted the power of my light in their line, they wanted the magic. Perhaps their reasons were noble and their intentions good but eventually they would use it as Maglor did. I guess I should be thankful that I stayed little and became undesirable to them; as much as their scorn hurt at the time when I think about it now it was for the best. I can only hope that because this child I carry is half dwarf that I do not pass the curse of Fëanor to them and when I die someday it will end," Eli said solemnly. Bilbo was about say more when a voice rang out from camp.

"Eli!" Fili called. "It's time to rest…" Eli turned and nodded at her husband, she turned back and gave Bilbo a small smile.

"I need to go... Thank you for sharing your bread, I think it will stay down. The cinnamon trick seems to have worked," she said as she stood up from the log. Bilbo stood up and straightened his jacket.

"You're welcome, I'm glad I could help," he said as he gave her a slight smile. Eli leaned over and embraced him, Bilbo returned the hug; he missed her impulsive hugs, he missed his friend. Ever since they left on this quest so many things prevented them from just being friends and enjoying each other's company. "I miss you Eli," he said softly. He felt her squeeze him tighter before she pulled away, Eli gave him a sad smile as she reached up at patted his cheek.

"I miss you too. Someday we'll be able to have tea and muffins again on a lazy Saturday morning I promise. Thank you for listen to me as well… one day our talks will not be so dark as well," she said as she turned and quickly walk towards Fili who was waiting for her near the fire. Bilbo watched as she rushed into her husband's arms, Fili scooped up the small elf woman and carried her away from the others. He sat down and leaned against a large stone while holding his wife tightly in his arms. The dwarf prince nestled Eli close and pulled his cloak around them both, soon they would sleep. Bilbo smiled fondly at the two and wandered back towards the fire where the dwarves were huddled together telling stories of Erebor. He took a seat next to Bofur and listened to the grand tales until late in the evening.

ooOoo


	47. Chapter 47 – Gladden Fields

**Authors Note****: **I'm still not situated yet. All the personal changes have definitely affected my motivation and time factor with writing. I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things shortly. Ok, this is a transitional chapter of sorts. People are moving about as plot lines start to ramp up. The next chapter will be from Dax's perspective when the six dwarves from Blue Mountains get to Lorien then we'll be back in Mirkwood after that. Thanks for reading and being patient as I try to get things sorted out so I can get chapters out again on some type of schedule. Please read and review! Thanks!

-O-

**Chapter 47 – Gladden Fields**

**Laurwyn**

She was angry, it was only getting worse the farther south they traveled. Laurwyn did not want to leave the others… she especially did not want to leave Kili. Every night she despaired a little when she tried to sleep alone in her bedroll. It had been four days since they left the others and the air had turned foul, the smell of rotting vegetation and stagnant water was inescapable; the marshlands were close. She glared at the back of the wizard's head as she followed along on her pony behind him; she didn't want to be here nor did she want to go back to Lorien. The terrain was becoming more hilly and overgrown, she was having a difficult time navigating the pony through the underbrush. After cresting a small hill, Gandalf motioned for them to stop, he climbed down off his horse and started to remove his belongings from the back of the saddle. Laurwyn sighed and slid off the pony, she grabbed her bag and swung it over the opposite shoulder that held her bow and quiver. When she walked up to where the wizard was she could see why they had stopped. Bogs… as far as the eye could see, Laurwyn felt her nose scrunch up in distaste as a grimace formed on her lips.

"The pony and the horse will find their way back to Beorn from here," he stated as he grabbed the reins of both animals and led them back down the hill. Laurwyn watched impassively as he removed the bridles from both and tied them to the saddle on the horse. With a swat of his hand, he sent the horse and pony trotting off in the direction from where they had just came. "We need to head towards where the Gladden River meets the Anduin, I'm sure we will rendezvous with the elves before long," Gandalf said. Laurwyn just nodded, she hasn't said much to the wizard since they left. She had no desire to talk to the man that pulled her away from her husband. Never in her life has she felt this joyless. When things had been bad before Lady Galadriel had taken her away from her home, away from those in her village who openly scorned her; Laurwyn could always find something to focus on, something to bring her a moment of happiness. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't find anything to bring her even the tiniest amount of happiness. If she thought about Kili, it wasn't long before she was choking back tears, she would feel no real joy until they were together again.

Gandalf led her through the swampy landscape, she noticed that he was heading south-west in a roundabout way. It reminded Laurwyn of when she and Eli were trying to track him after leaving Rivendell, it was frustrating to travel with him. After he doubled back a fourth time, Laurwyn felt her patience slip.

"Are wizards incapable of taking a direct route anywhere?" she muttered in irritation. Gandalf stopped and turned, he wore an annoying smirk on his face.

"We can… but I'm afraid a direct route will lead me into quicksand here. I realize there may not be an apparent method to my steps but trust me, I've traveled this marshland several times," he said confidently as he spun around and started briskly walking over the sparse clumps of grass and loosely packed earth. Laurwyn shook her head and followed, quicksand maybe the excuse here but there was no such obstacles in the sparse forests outside of Rivendell.

They travelled through the swamp for hours, a quick glance at the sun told her it was early evening; she wondered where they planned on camping for the night, everywhere that the wizard stepped the ground made a wet squishing noise. Gandalf showed no sign of slowing down so she kept pace behind him. She paid little attention to her surroundings and started to think of what she would need to do in Lorien before she was able to travel north to Esgaroth, she wanted to get there as quickly as possible. Laurwyn was lost in her thoughts when Gandalf made an abrupt stop causing her to nearly run into him. She glanced up and saw that they had reached a crop of tangled trees, after looking around she noticed there was water all around. They would have to go through the overgrown area or backtrack for a better route.

"Be on guard… there is no telling what might be found in the dense overgrowth," he warned. Laurwyn frowned and pulled her bow of her shoulder then grabbed an arrow from her quiver as she followed the wizard into the trees. She didn't like this, with water on two sides there was only one way to run. Her senses heightened and focused on her surroundings as she cautiously stepped around the rotting logs and vines that covered the ground. Dread started to fill her as the twisted branches above choked out the remaining sunlight, the shadows seemed to come alive around them. Her sensitive ears were picking up on strange noises, trusting her instincts she drew her bow. Even with her limited experience she could see this area was a perfect place for an ambush. Laurwyn hated this, she wished Eli was here; she trusted her friend's judgment more than she trusted Gandalf's. They stepped into a small clearing, the wizard kept walking but Laurwyn froze… she could feel several sets of eye on her.

"Gandalf!" she hissed as she looked around her trying to see where the threat she felt was coming from. The wizard stopped and looked around, he did not seem alarmed which annoyed her greatly. The moment was tense, she felt like at any second orcs were going to break through the underbrush that surrounded them.

"You are late Mithrandir," a voice said from nearby. Laurwyn turned to where she heard the voice, her eyes focused in on a shadow that she did not notice before. She kept her bow drawn as she stepped behind the wizard, she was still on edge as her heart pounded in her chest.

"Hardly… if anything I'm early," the wizard responded, his tone carried a slight bit of annoyance to it. The shadowy figure stepped forward and pulled back its hood. A tall elf stood before them with long dark brown hair, he was handsome as were all elven males and his eyes carried a bit of amusement to them. "Who are you to judge whether one is tardy or not Elrohir?" asked the wizard with a raised eyebrow. The elf smiled, he stepped forward and embraced the wizard.

"Oh you are quite correct in that old friend," he said with a laugh as he patted Gandalf's back before stepping away. "Your lack of punctuality was not noted by me or my brother but by Círdan who arrived yesterday." Laurwyn heard the wizard groan at the mention of the Shipwright's name, she felt the same… she didn't like the ancient elf much either. The tall elf's eyes focused in on her and his expression changed, it grew soft.

"Eliana?" he asked as he stepped towards her. Laurwyn realized she still had her hood drawn, she pulled it down exposing her blond locks. Elrohir stopped and gave Gandalf a confused look.

"Ah… let me introduce you. Laurwyn this is Elrohir, son of Lord Elrond. Elrohir this is Laurwyn, wife of dwarf Prince Kili… he is the nephew of King Thorin Oakenshield. Elrohir gave him a startled look.

"So it is true, there were more small elf maidens like Eliana and they are to be wed to dwarves as well?" he said, Laurwyn couldn't help but notice the distaste in his voice and felt herself start to dislike this elf. Gandalf nodded.

"Yes, there are eleven others in Lorien," he said somewhat dismissively.

"Such a waste…" murmured Elrohir in a quiet voice. Laurwyn glared at him and was about to respond with a heated retort when Gandalf spoke.

"Where is Círdan? I will need to speak with him before we journey to Lorien." The tall elf continued to stare at her, it was unnerving and rude. Laurwyn gave him an annoyed and defiant look in return, she put her arrow back in her quiver and swung her bow over her shoulder; the only threat here was that of losing her temper.

"He is back at camp…" Elrohir said as he finally looked back at the wizard. "Come, we will take you there," he said as other elves stepped out of their hiding spots. Laurwyn felt uncomfortable, she could feel their eyes on her… it reminded her of the times back in her village where others would gawk at her as she walked down the road. As if it couldn't get worse, they were being taken to see Círdan… the ancient elf made her skin crawl with his inappropriate comments and his leering eyes. Laurwyn sighed angrily and stayed close to the wizard as the elves led them through the overgrown swamp to their camp.

ooOoo

They walked deeper into the swamp for another hour or so, the sun was setting in the west before they arrived at the camp. Laurwyn had kept to herself, not feeling very comfortable around the elves who openly stared at her. Other than in her village, she had been sheltered from such looks; no one dared to act this way when Lady Galadriel was around. She started to get a better understanding of how Eli had felt around the other elves, quite frankly she didn't know how her friend tolerated it as well as she did and for as long as she did. Laurwyn felt like every eye in the camp was directed at her when they stopped near the large cooking fire at the center. She had left her hood down so no one else would mistake her for Eli, she wished that she had left it up to provide her with some safety from the prying eyes around her. Elrohir kept his distance from her but she caught him looking at her several times, it filled her with anger especially after his comment. A waste? As if any of these elves would ever seriously consider a little elf like her as a potential mate, she thought bitterly. They probably just didn't like the fact that dwarves were marrying elf maidens regardless.

Two elves emerged from the tall tent near the center, one was nearly an exact copy of Elrohir… his twin Elladan she thought. Oh she had heard plenty of Elladan when she stayed in Rivendell… she heard all about the horrible things he had said to Eli and how Fili had earned the title of Elfbeater. It was before their arrival but she still remembered how displeased Lady Galadriel was at hearing the news. She had never seen the Lady of Lorien angry until that day, and Laurwyn didn't blame her one bit. The overwhelming urge to walk up and kick him in the shin was nearly unbearable. Laurwyn was glad Fili had beat him, she only wished she could have seen it. Círdan was walking next to him as they approached the fire. Laurwyn felt her lip curl up in disgust at the both of them.

"You are getting slow in your old age wizard," chided Círdan. "I expected you to be here when I arrived." Laurwyn heard the wizard sigh, he seemed agitated. It appeared he did not like the ancient elf's comments either, at least that was one thing they could agree upon.

"We ran into many unforeseen problems," Gandalf explained abruptly. "I will tell you what happened after we are settled for the night." Círdan gave him a hard stare before his attention was directed at her.

"Why is she here? Has she not been mated to the other dwarf prince yet?" he asked the wizard harshly. Laurwyn felt her temper rise at the ancient elf's words. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at the Shipwright.

"Well she is…" Gandalf said uncomfortably. "But she has a task to do, she has to lead the others to Esgaroth…" the wizard tried to say but the bearded elf waved him off.

"Once they are together you are not supposed to separate them," he snapped. The ancient elf shook his head in disgust then stepped away leaving Gandalf confused and Laurwyn furious.

"What do you mean we're not supposed to be separated?" she demanded, her hands immediately going to her hips. She couldn't believe what she was hearing… was the wizard wrong? Was she pulled away from her husband for no reason? Gandalf lifted a calming hand at her but it just increased her ire. "Well?" she asked, her voice ripe with hostility. "Answer the question wizard…"

"Galadriel saw her leading the other small elf women to Esgaroth in a vision while we were in Rivendell," Gandalf said defensively to the ancient elf. "She had to come back to Lorien to do that." Círdan shook his head.

"That whole fate thread changed once she left Rivendell with Eliana. I've been with Galadriel since you left until a couple days ago when we split up, they continued on to Lorien and I came here. Not once did she mention Laurwyn in Lothlorien… all she talked about getting the six dwarves to their mates and unnecessary concern over an elf maiden that had rejected her dwarf," Círdan said in an exasperated tone. "Well it doesn't matter now… she's here and we'll have to deal with the repercussions of your actions." Laurwyn felt her face flush and her hands start to shake. She turned and glared at Gandalf, her hand raised and she pointed at him.

"You made me leave my husband," she said though clenched teeth. "You made me leave my friend! You dragged me all the way down here and I shouldn't have left in the first place?" she fumed as she pointed her finger at him. Laurwyn flung her hands up in the air and stomped about, her temper was unbound; the anger that had been simmering in her for days had broken free. "I can't believe this! I can't believe you did this to us!"

"Feisty one isn't she?" commented Círdan with a grin. Laurwyn ignored the ancient elf as she turned back to face the wizard.

"Take me back! If we get a fast horse we could be back to the Elf-path in a couple days… we'll be able to find them," she said hastily. Gandalf stared at her for a moment, his eyes were wide and he seemed unsure what to do after her outburst. He shook his head finally and gave her a sad look.

"I'm sorry Laurwyn, we can't go back," he said unhappily. "I apologize for bringing you along but I had no way of knowing things may have changed since we left Rivendell. Perhaps they haven't… we will need Galadriel to confirm that," he said as he frowned at the ancient elf. "We have to go to Lorien now… we have no choice." Laurwyn felt like crying but she clenched her fists tightly, her nails dug into palms and she willed the tears away.

"Fine! When are we leaving for Lorien?" she asked angrily. She noticed Elladan and Elrohir staring at her. "What?" she snapped. Elladan gave her an annoyed look.

"Show some respect little one," he said in a low voice. "We are your elders…" That was the last straw for Laurwyn and she felt what little control she had left snap into pieces.

"Oh like the respect you showed Eli?" she replied heatedly. "Don't talk to me about respect after the hateful things you said to her. You're lucky they were able to pull Fili off of you after what you said." Elladan's face fell in shame and he looked away. Elrohir gave his brother a hard look.

"What happened Elladan? You just said father sent you to Lorien but you were vague on why…" Elrohir said as he stared at his brother. "What did you do Elladan? All you said was that Eliana was marrying a dwarf and father didn't want you causing trouble. What did she mean by pulling this Fili off of you?" When the elf didn't immediately answer Laurwyn did.

"After he said those terrible things to Eli, Fili fought him over it… your brother lost the fight," she said, her voice full of scorn. Elrohir looked at his brother with wide eyes.

"A dwarf beat you?" he said incredulously. Elladan glowered at Laurwyn.

"He caught me off guard…" he said defensively. Then he sighed and looked down at his feet. "I deserved it…" he admitted. "I was a horrible bastard to Eliana, as soon as I said what I did I wished that I had never said the words. It was obvious that she was in love with the dwarf, it hurt after not seeing her for so long… I still thought that she would come back and marry one of us after she got over Naertho." Elrohir shook his head disgust and walked away from his brother. "I wanted to apologize but father wouldn't let me, as soon as I was well enough to travel he sent me to Lorien."

"You never know when to stop do you?" Elrohir said angrily as he turned and approached his brother. "You always were an ass to her… it's no wonder she chose Naertho over either of us. It might have ended differently if you had managed to keep your mouth shut. What exactly did you say to her this time?" he demanded. Elladan shook his head as he looked fearfully at his brother.

"I've already been beaten for it once…" he said as he stepped away from Elrohir. "It doesn't matter, she chose a dwarf and they are married now."

"Dwarves don't live forever idiot… someone will need to be there when the inevitable happens," Elrohir chastised his brother. Laurwyn just stared at them. How could either of them think Eli would turn to either of them if something happened to Fili? They were delusional!

"Will you two fools be quiet?" snapped Círdan. "The more I'm forced to be around either of you the more you remind me of Elrond and Elros," he muttered in disgust. "I can't do this again… I barely survived your father and uncle! In fact, I'm not sure all of my sanity actually did," he said as he rubbed his brow in irritation. "Neither of you will play any role in Eliana's life anymore! Well, other than an annoyance if your paths should cross. Her fate and the rest of the little elves like Laurwyn are with the dwarves. If I catch either of you attempting to interfere I'll throttle you myself… are we clear?" The brothers nodded, they at least looked ashamed, she thought.

"Eliana experienced the quickening before we left," Gandalf informed Círdan. The ancient elf stared at the wizard, when Gandalf didn't say anything else he threw his hands up.

"And?" he said exasperatedly.

"She did not tolerate it well," the wizard said regretfully. "It had made her quite sick." The elven brother exchanged looks.

"Eliana is pregnant?" Elladan said in shock. "Already?"

"Of course she is! They have a lot of babies to make… the Valar made sure fertility would be the least of their problems," Círdan said with a harsh laugh. He pointed at Laurwyn then looked back at the wizard. "That's one of the reason they are not to be separated… the Valar want their new race." Laurwyn felt her face turn a deep crimson red as she gave the ancient elf a horrified look. She glanced at the elven brothers and saw that their expression mirrored her own.

"Círdan! Have you no restraint?" Gandalf said sharply. Círdan waved him off.

"When did you get to be so delicate?" the ancient elf said with an eye roll. "It's one of their main functions… breed like rabbits so the dwarves don't completely die out. Sure they have other roles to fill but let's not dance around the primary one which is to copulate." Laurwyn felt the tears start to well up again, Círdan in just a few short sentences had made her feel insignificant; his cruel words had managed to belittle the love that she felt for Kili.

"How dare you speak about us like that!" she hissed. "You don't know us! You don't know how we feel!" she snapped. "I love Kili and I know Fili and Eli love each other very much. Your words are a cruel attempt to cheapen our unions," she spat. "Just like when you so callously told Eli about her pregnancy! Do you know what that did to her? Do you even care?" She was so angry that she wanted to cry, Laurwyn clenched her teeth and held it in; she would not shed a tear in front of Círdan. "No you probably don't… and why would you? For someone as old as you, we're all pretty insignificant and pointless. It's obvious our lives are nothing more than amusement to an old bitter elf like you," she said angrily, no longer caring if he was the oldest elf; she was tired of his rude behavior. Laurwyn turned away from Círdan who just stood there expressionless to face a shocked Gandalf. "Are we leaving in the morning?" she asked pointedly as she rubbed her brow, suddenly felt very tired and emotionally drained. The wizard just stared at her for a moment before nodding his head. "Good," she said abruptly and turned away. Laurwyn took a few steps before realizing she didn't know where to go, she turned back towards Elrond's sons. "Where can I sleep?" she asked as she glared at the brothers. Elrohir peered her with wide eyes before motioning to an area near the tents, without another word Laurwyn turned and walked away from them. She was glad that none of them had said anything to her after her outburst, she was not in the mood. After reaching the area near the tents, she dropped her bag and wrapped her cloak around her tightly before sitting down next to it.

Laurwyn wrapped her arms tight around herself, her anger had fled her and was replaced with depression. She missed her husband terribly… more so now than any other time since leaving with the wizard. Kili would have punched Círdan for the rude things he had said, just the thought of it made her lips curl into a slight smile. The crass old elf deserved to get hit, she was still offended by his words even after speaking her mind. She closed her eyes and lost herself to her memories of happier times she had with her husband before they were separated; it comforted her some.

"You know the last person to speak to me like that was Gil-galad," Círdan said, startling Laurwyn out of her thoughts. She gave him a wary look, she had no desire to continue the confrontation. He seemed to notice her trepidation and gave her a small smile. "It was refreshing after all this time to have someone tell me I was being an ass… I've missed that in a way." Without asking if she would mind, he sat down on the ground next to her. Laurwyn gave him an uneasy glance and scooted away. The ancient elf watched her with an amused look on his face as he stroked his beard. "I don't bite my dear," he said with a laugh. "You have nothing to fear from me… quite the contrary actually," he said as he gave her a soft smile. "I wish to apologize to you Lady Laurwyn. You're right… I am a bitter old elf, and without someone around for a few millennium to tell me to behave I tend to forget my manners."

"I should apologize to you as well… I should have displayed more respect for my elder," she said grudgingly. Círdan smirked at her then shook his head.

"You do not owe me an apology at all… what you said was true. Never apologize for speaking the truth my lady… the world would be a much simpler place if more truth was spoken," he said as his voice grew distant. Laurwyn just nodded and sat there quietly watching the other elves as they settled in for the evening. After a few awkward moments Círdan began to speak again. "I think that I am a bit jealous of all of you and your dwarves…" he said wistfully.

"Jealous of us? Why?" she asked in confusion.

"Well, the Valar are doing something for you and the others that they have only done a couple of times before. They are making sure you have the perfect mates… something many of us never find, not even in a thousand lifetimes," he said sadly. Laurwyn glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, she noticed his cocky resolve was missing and she started to feel a tiny amount of sympathy for the ancient elf. She knew that he had no wife now but there had to have been one in the past… he couldn't have been alone this whole time, could he?

"You haven't been alone this whole time… have you?" she asked softly, while she didn't mean to pry she had to know if it was true. Círdan gave her a sad smile, even though his face did not show signs of aging he seemed to reflect his age through his eyes at that moment; they were ancient and tired.

"I've never been alone… countless elves have sought my company over the years for guidance and instruction," he replied. "But that was not the type of company your question referred to though… I have never taken a wife. I have loved once before but she loved another… it was just not meant to be," he said indifferently but Laurwyn could see a brief flash of pain in his eyes when he said it.

"Who was she?" she asked without thinking, Laurwyn chided herself for asking such a personal question. Círdan looked away, when he glanced back he gave her a tight smile.

"Lúthien… I was but one of many fools who lost their heart to her," he said with a bitter tone to his voice. "The Valar had wanted a tragic romance for the songs and their first mortal man and elf union, much the same as they want their dwarf men and elf union today. The Valar always get what they want… in the end." Círdan pulled himself to his feet and brushed off his leggings. "Well enough of that!" he said dismissively. "I will always have my first love… the sea. While she may not keep me warm at night she will always be there for me when I need her. Good night Lady Laurwyn and thank you for reminding me of my manners… or lack thereof I should say." He smiled at her before turning and walking away, Laurwyn watched him go back to the main tent where Gandalf was waiting for him. The wizard gave her a slight nod before following Círdan into the tent. Laurwyn sighed and laid down on the soft grass, she used her bag as a makeshift pillow. She thought about what had just occurred, a part of her pitied Círdan, but mostly she understood him a little bit better. Perhaps he was not as horrible of a person as she once thought.

ooOoo


	48. Chapter 48 – Suitable gifts

**Authors Note****: **Whoops! I get writing and not paying attention to word count at all, when I finely do I'm up to 7k. So two more chapters involving Dis and the dwarves after this one before we are back in Mirkwood. I don't like having monster chapters and I'm sure I'll draw some ire over ending the chapters as I do but a 7-9k word chapter is just too much. This chapter is a bit lighter, it gives some more insight into the individual personalities and histories of the dwarves and of course more Dis. Not fluff but yet another transition chapter. Thank you for all the great reviews for ch. 47. Thanks for reading and please review!

-O-

**Chapter 48 – Suitable gifts**

**Dis**

They were almost to Caras Galadhon, Dis happily climbed out of the carriage and stretched her stiff legs. She was tired of sitting for hours and she was especially tired of being cooped up in that stuffy coach. Galadriel had been in one of her moods the past few days as well, that made the trip all the more tedious. The Lady of Lorien was having problems with her mirror again, it was cloudy; no clear visions could be seen. Compound that with the fact the dwarves have not been able to find their elf maidens in their dreams for the past several nights, it all had left Galadriel's mood foul. They had stopped a few leagues from the city to rest and await for an escort from the Marchwarden. Dis noticed that the six dwarves were at the top of the hill pointing and talking enthusiastically, she decided to go see what all the fuss was about. She was still a ways away but she could hear a few of them laughing, Dis smiled as she continued to walk towards them; they must be so excited to be this close, she thought. Even Dax looked less gloomy, the dwarf lad had been worrying over this day… he must be relieved that it was almost over at least. She knew he was troubled about Sabyn rejecting him, Dis wished she could tell him that his fears were unfounded. In a few short hours they will be there, hopefully she could have a chance to talk to this elf maiden before Dax. She was sure that she could get the maiden to see reason where the lad was concerned. As she neared the group of dwarves Lindir met up with her, he smiled at her and offered her his arm.

"May I escort you my lady?" he asked smoothly. Dis felt her cheeks warm a bit as she took his arm. Things have gotten strange with the elf since they left Rivendell, he was always escorting her places even if there was no reason to. She did not understand if it was just elven courtesy or something more… she was far too wary to ask if it was indeed something more. It wasn't that she didn't find the elf attractive, all elves were handsome and beautiful; it was just strange to think of herself with another man besides Brandr, even after all of these year. She did enjoy Lindir's company though, he has been a good guide and friend since she started this maddening journey. They were almost to the dwarves, they were too engaged in their conversation to notice them. Dis couldn't help but overhear part of the discussion.

"You really think it will be that easy?" Niko asked skeptically.

"Sure," Lars said dismissively. He didn't notice that she and Lindir were behind him, Dax noticed though and smirked. The solemn ranger had touched her heart with his story, she had gotten to know him better over the last week and couldn't help but feel a little maternal regarding him. "All women are basically the same… It doesn't matter if they are dwarf, elf or a human woman. Elf maidens are probably the easiest to deal with out of them all though. They are so sweet and delicate… I bet they don't even argue." Before Lars could say anymore, Dis could not contain the hearty laugh that formed at hearing his words. The dwarves startled when they heard the sound of her laughter and turned giving her wide-eyed looks. "Lady Dis… I did not see you there," Lars said sheepishly. Dis continued to laugh and pulled her arm from Lindir's to retrieve her handkerchief from her pocket so she could wipe the tears from her eyes. She hasn't laughed that hard in a while, but she hasn't heard anything that asinine in a while either.

"Oh please carry on… don't let me interrupt you, I would love to hear more of your extensive knowledge of elf maidens and women in general," she said still chuckling. The tall dwarves face started to turn red and he began to rub the back of his neck nervously. When the Lars didn't say anything Dis raised her eyebrow. "Perhaps if you explain the context in which that statement was made it will sound better. You know… less chauvinistic," she said as she gestured for him to continue. All of the dwarves shifted awkwardly under her gaze.

"Uh… Lars was just telling us some tips on what we should say and do when we see the maidens tonight," Gavin said innocently. Dis' lips curled slightly at the obvious discomfort her presence was causing them, it reminded her of several times she interrupted her sons when they were having one of these enlightening conversations.

"Really…" she said as she looked at the tall dwarf. She glanced at Lindir who had an amused look on his face. "Besides Dax have any of you courted a woman before? And I don't consider a large tip and a roll in the hay with a tavern wench as a form of courting," she said as she gave Lars a pointed stare. The dwarves looked at each other and then shook their heads in obvious embarrassment. "That's what I thought…" she said with a chuckle. "Well, do you at least have gifts for the maidens?" The dwarves nodded their heads, a few were digging into their pockets to show her. Niko was the first to step forward, he held a small wooden box in his hand. He gently placed the box in her hand and smiled.

"I found this in the mines years ago… My father wanted me to sell it but I saved it, I always hoped that I would have someone special to give it to," he said, his smiled faded a bit. "I really hope that Miriel likes it." Dis slowly opened the box, inside was a brilliant fiery opal that shimmered in the sunlight. It was a beautiful stone, she could not find any flaws but she did not have Balin's skilled eyes. The wily old dwarf would love to get his fingers on a gem like this.

"It's beautiful Niko, she will love it," Dis said truthfully as she placed the gem in its box and hand it back to the young dwarf. Lars was the next one to show her his gift, out of his waist bag he pulled out an odd shaped item that was wrapped in silk. He carefully handed it to her as if it was very fragile, she slowly unwrapped it. Inside the silk sleeve was an intricately carved rose, it was perfect and each petal looked as delicate as that of a real rose petal; the leaves on the stem even had tiny veins carved in them. Dis looked up at the gruff dwarf in shock. "Did you make this?" she asked in an awestruck voice. The tall dwarf's cheeks turned pink and he looked away embarrassed.

"Yeah… I'm a woodworker, we tend to whittle when we don't have anything better to do," he said as he held his hand out for the wooden rose. Lindir leaned over to get a better look.

"Very impressive… you have skill that rivals our elven woodworkers Master Lars," he said graciously. The dwarf seem taken aback by Lindir's compliment. He muttered his thanks and waited for Dis to wrap it back up. She handed it to him and smiled as she watched him gently place the rose back in his bag. Perhaps under his brutish exterior was a dwarf with a big heart, maybe even a bit of a romantic too; she would have to see how he behaved around his elf maiden to be sure. Gavin came forward next, he had a small silk pouch clenched in his fist. A shout rang out across the clearing, it appeared that the elven escort was approaching. Lindir reached over and took her hand.

"I have to greet the Marchwarden my lady… if you will excuse me for a few moments?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course Lindir," she said politely. Dis was shocked when he brought her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles causing her to blush. They locked eyes for a moment as he let her hand slip from his, then he bowed and quickly walked over to the carriage where the other elves were gathering. Dis noticed the dwarves were giving her curious looks, she felt her cheeks darken even more. She cleared her throat and tried to avoid making eye contact with the young dwarves. "Ok, Gavin… what is your courting gift?" she asked as she tried to regain her composure. A conversation with Lindir seemed unavoidable at this point, that look he just gave her was more than friendly.

"When I told my parents about the dreams and about Bethyl, they didn't believe me," he said softly. "It wasn't until I had my bags packed and was ready to leave that they started to think that maybe she might actually be real. My mother gave me this… she said if Bethyl did exist that I better have a proper gift for her," he gave her a small smile. "It was one of several gifts my father gave my mother when he courted her," he said as he handed Dis the pouch. She undid the string and dumped the contents onto her palm. Her eyes widened when she looked down at her hand.

"Is this mithril?" she asked as she untwisted the delicate necklace in her hand. Gavin nodded.

"Yes, and the beads woven in are sapphires," he said as he pointed at the blue stone beads. "My father courted my mother for five years, by the end the gifts had grown quite extravagant," he said with a nervous laugh. "Will she like it?" he asked as he looked at her with worried eyes. Dis smiled and put the necklace back in the pouch.

"Absolutely," she said, Dis handed him back the necklace then patted his cheek. Gavin blushed a deep red and hastily stuffed the pouch back into his pocket before he quickly stepped behind Lars. Dis chuckled, she wondered if he was going to be too shy to even utter a word to his elf maiden. He was a sweet lad though, he will make his elf maiden very happy.

The next dwarf to step forward with his gift was Raglor, he handed her a small wooden box. She was shocked when she opened it to find a perfect deep red ruby. The stone had been cut and painstakingly polished. It was a jewel fit for a queen, it shocked her that this reserved young dwarf possessed such a treasure.

"Over the years I have collected gems from the mines that were discarded by the other miners. They said that they were flawed and worthless, but I could always see a way that they could be cut to bring out their beauty and remove the flaws. I've used these gems to practice the art of cutting and polishing… this one is my greatest work," he said proudly. "As beautiful as the stone is, it pales in comparison to Adara's beauty," he said as his cheeks flushed. Dis gave him a soft smile and handed him back his gem then patted his arm.

"She will love it… especially if you use words like that," she said encouragingly. There was definitely more to this responsible and pragmatic dwarf than she initial thought; an artist whose canvas was the stones of the earth lay beneath his stoic exterior and perhaps maybe a bit of a poet. The next dwarf to step up was Mal, he placed a small linen pouch in her hand. Dis unwrapped the string and pulled it open, inside was a silver brooch of a dragon fly. It had small chips of gemstones embedded in the metal, when she held it up in the sunlight the piece came alive with shimmering colors reflected from the chips. "It's beautiful," Dis said as she held it up admiring the craftsmanship of the piece.

"My great grandfather made this for my great grandmother… it was her courting gift. My mother gave it to me some time ago, she hoped that someday I would marry. I honestly didn't think I would, there were not that many maidens in our village and the few that were there had their eyes set on your sons… not someone like me," he said wistfully.

"Gwyneth will love this Mal, I'm sure of it. And I'm glad things worked out the way they have… for all of us," she said as she handed him back the brooch. Mal was such a sweet and earnest man, it made her happy that someone like him was one of the chosen dwarves. It would have been such a waste for him to grow old and alone, unfortunately that was the fate of the majority of dwarf men. She pushed those depressing thoughts away and turned to Dax next, the young dwarf looked dismayed and disheartened as he glanced at the other dwarves and their gifts. "Your turn Dax, what is your courting gift for Sabyn?" she asked. The dwarf looked uncomfortable, he reached into the neck of his shirt and pulled out a leather cord necklace. Dis took a step closer to get a better look. It was a strange stone, almost completely clear and about the size of a robin's egg. In the center of it was another stone, as if an emerald had been encased in glass. She had never seen anything like it, it was some type of quartz; the inner green gem seemed to glow in the sunlight.

"Where did you get that stone?" Dis asked in awe as she watched him quickly place the necklace back under his shirt.

"About thirty years ago I found it in the woods just east of Harlindon at the base of the mountains. I was digging a fire pit and found the stone… it was only buried an inch or so deep. I've worn it ever since that day. It is the only thing I truly own that would be an appropriate gift for Sabyn, I left everything else behind. It is not a grand gift though… I hope she will accept it," Dax said, his voice full of worry. Dis smiled reached over and grabbed the young dwarf's hand.

"You have nothing to worry about, Sabyn will love it. Your doubts are unfounded, she will be thrilled with a gift that you obviously cherish," she said as she let go of his hand. She turned to address the rest of the dwarves. "The maidens will love all of your gifts, this is one way elf women differ from races. I have yet to meet a selfish or materialistic elf woman, I'm sure they exist but they appear to be far from the norm. Yes they are sweet and delicate," she said as she gave Lars hard stare. "But they are also strong and independent… every single one of these maidens has been trained with a sword and a bow. Never think of them as weak and docile because that is just not the case," Dis said as she gave them all a stern look. "I grew up with Lady Eliana and I can tell you that elven women are very loving, compassionate and loyal… but they are also fierce, protective and brave. My other daughter-in-law Laurwyn is very similar, she looks up to Eliana… all of the little elf maiden's do as well." Dis wanted to tell them more, especially about what it meant to bond with an elf and how that affected the light of an elf but she didn't want to upset Dax more. She knew he felt terrible about Sabyn, telling him about how elves can fade from despair would cause him unnecessary worry. They had not bonded yet so she was sure his elf maiden was ok, she wished Galadriel could check her mirror to be certain. It was all a moot point though… in a few hours they would be in Caras Galadhon.

"Bethyl told me she could use a sword… she wants to duel me," Gavin said with a grin. Dis had to chuckle, that was a fight she'd love to see. She wondered just how skilled these maidens were, Eli had centuries on them so she would have to see them fight to know for sure.

"That is a really bad idea… it sets a bad precedence. What if you lose?" asked Lars as he shook his head. "You don't want to start out a relationship like that, a woman can't respect a man she can dominate. And what if it causes the other maidens to want to duel the rest of us as well? If we refuse we look weak… and if they beat us? Well then we look even worse!" The other dwarves nodded and murmured amongst themselves about appearing weak. Dis had to chuckle… typical men, she thought. She was just about to make a few choice comments about egos when she noticed Lindir approaching, he had a tall blond elf with him who was followed by a small elf maiden with fiery red hair, she was dressed similar to the other elves, in a long tunic and leggings. Dis had smiled at Lindir but it had slipped from her face when she saw his grave expression.

"Lindir?" she asked when the elf and his two companions arrived. The dwarves instantly straightened up and acted more reserved when they saw the elf maiden. Dis didn't recall her fitting the description of any of these dwarves' maidens… at least she didn't remember one having hair this color. The maiden was quite beautiful with her long fiery curls, but she looked tired and drawn… something Dis was not use to seeing in elves. The maiden also looked a bit angry and annoyed, it reminded Dis of Eli after her and Thorin would fight.

"My lady… this is the Marchwarden Haldir," he said as he gestured to the tall blond elf. "And this is Lady Vivien…" The elf maiden pushed past Lindir and stepped towards the dwarves.

"Which one of you is Dax?" she demanded briskly. The dwarves stepped out of the way and Raglor nudged Dax forward.

"I'm Dax…" he started to say but was cut off when the elf maiden stepped forward and grabbed his wrist. Dis was shocked at the tenacity of the elf maiden as she started to forcibly pull the young dwarf along. "Wait…" he tried to say as the elf maiden tugged on his arm.

"No time… Sabyn needs you, she's fading!" the maiden said curtly. Dis gasped and covered her mouth, for a brief moment her eyes met Dax's before he was led off by the maiden. The tall blond elf bowed hastily and rushed after them. The dwarves were confused and upset as they watched their companion being pulled over to an area the where two horses stood.

"Come my lady," Lindir said as he gently grasped her hand. "We need to go… Lady Galadriel will explain everything." Dis let the elf lead her towards the carriage, the five dwarves followed along behind her.

ooOoo


	49. Chapter 49 – Nothing left to give

**Authors Note****: **This is a not a happy chapter. The first and second sections overlap in time, the second part is from Dis' perspective as events unfold. Please wait for chapter 50 before you send me strongly worded PMs. Thanks for reading and thank you for all the great reviews for Ch. 48!

-O-

**Chapter 49 – Nothing left to give**

**Dax**

He didn't understand what was happening, he didn't understand what 'fading' meant. When the elf maiden Vivien said it he glanced over and saw Lady Dis face, he knew then that it was something terrible just by the shocked expression she wore. He felt his mouth go dry and dread fill his heart, this was worse than he had feared. Dax did not fight, he let the elf maiden pull him along; the tall blond elf Haldir quickly walked past them to where two horses were waiting.

"Can you ride?" Haldir asked him when they arrived. Dax nodded and grabbed the reins from the blond elf. "Good, we have to hurry… Lady Galadriel will be meet us there with the wizard Radagast." He lifted Vivien effortlessly up into the saddle and jumped up behind her. Without another word, the Marchwarden turned the horse and started a trot towards the path down the hillside. Dax quickly mounted the horse, the stirrups didn't quite work; they were too long. He was use to riding without a saddle and quickly adjusted to the horse, he turned and followed them down the hill.

The trail was well maintained, the hard packed earth made it easy to keep up with the Marchwarden's horse. He almost wanted to urge the horse to go faster but there was no point, he had no idea where he was going. Anxiety was building within him as they drew closer to the giant trees, he wished he knew what was wrong. He wanted to speak with Vivien but they were moving too quickly for conversation. 'Sabyn… I'm so sorry', he thought over and over. Whatever was wrong with her was his fault for not being honest with her from the beginning… for not being honest with himself. Every regret he had just fed the misery he felt, he made a vow to himself to do everything that was possible to make this up to Sabyn.

They rode through an archway and past guards that were posted at either side, he could start to see structures partially hidden by the trees ahead. After a few moments Haldir started to slow his horse down to a trot as the path narrowed and they entered the actual city. Dax glanced around at the buildings and the elves walking along the path, there seemed to be more elves here than what he had seen in Rivendell. The structures were impressive but their beauty was lost on him, his thoughts were only on his elf maiden. He focused his eyes back on Haldir and the elf maiden as they continued down the path. Suddenly Haldir turned the horse to the left down a narrower path leading to what appeared to be a more secluded area. There was a large building at the end of the trail, it was surrounded by several smaller structures; they looked like little houses. When they reached the end Haldir quickly dismounted and helped the elf maiden down. Dax quickly jumped off the horse's back and guided the horse to where Haldir was standing.

"Hand me the reins," the tall elf directed. He had just handed the reins off when Vivien grabbed his arm and started to pull him up the stairs towards the double doors. The elf maiden had not said anything to him since the top of the hill outside of the city, he could bear it no longer.

"Please tell me what is wrong with her? What does fading mean?" he asked, his tone full of desperation. Vivien glanced over her shoulder at him, she turned back but did not slow her pace. Dax had assumed that she wasn't going to answer him, he was overcome with relief when she started to speak.

"After she found out you were betrothed to another she refused to sleep… we tried to get her to sleep at least during the day so she wouldn't see you but she would not. Then she refused to eat, this went on for over a week until Miriel noticed the signs…" she said briskly as she led him through a set of doors that opened to a hallway. "We decided to sedate her then… Miriel made potion that put her into a sleep without dreams. We stayed with her day in and day out in shifts, she was never was alone. We kept her that way since but it only slowed it down. In the last few days she has gotten worse… we've been praying to Eru that you would arrive with the others. Bethyl told us that Gavin said there were six of you coming from the Blue Mountains, we hoped the sixth dwarf was you and that you would make it in time," she said as she stopped outside a door. Vivien gave him a sad smile, "I only hope that it is not too late."

"Too late?" he barely whispered. "Is she…" he couldn't say the word. The elf maiden nodded, her eyes shimmered with tears.

"Yes… that is what it means to fade as an elf," she said as she lifted the door handle. Dax felt like he was going to be sick, he brought a shaky hand up to his mouth as Vivian pulled the door open. He had expected to see Sabyn but instead it appeared to be a waiting room, there were several chairs and divans lining the walls. They were nearly full with other little elf maidens, they all had stopped talking and looked up as soon as they stepped into the room. Several of the maidens were comforting others, their arms around each other for support. Many had tears streaming down their faces, they just stared at him in confusion; they started to whisper amongst themselves. Others openly glared at him, the anger apparent in their eyes. He felt judged, their eyes bored into him making him feel uneasy and only fed to the self-loathing that he was feeling. Dax couldn't blame them, all of this was his fault. Vivian led him through the maze of furniture to a door at the far end of the room. When they reached the door Vivien grasped the handle then paused and turned towards him. "Just try to talk to her… I don't know if it will help but please try. Maybe just your presence will bring her out of it," she said, the pain in her voice only fed his own despair. He nodded and steeled himself for what he would see beyond the door.

The room was dimly lit, his eyes strained to see past the shadows. Once his vision adjusted he focused in on the lone small bed in the center of the room. Dax felt his heart break at the sight before him, he stood there frozen as he stared down at the pale face of his beloved Sabyn. He barely noticed the other elf maiden that was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"How is she Miriel?" asked Vivien in a quiet voice. The elf maiden stood up and walked over to them, she stared at him with narrow eyes that were weary with fatigue.

"Is this him?" she asked, hostility evident in her voice. Vivien nodded and Miriel let out a sigh and shook her head. "She is the same as she was this morning before you left with Haldir." She gestured for him to take her place next to the bed. "Well go on," she said with annoyance. "See if you can help… she is just sleeping, it is not safe to sedate her anymore." She turned away from him and towards Vivien. "Galadriel is coming right?"

"Yes… and she's bringing a wizard," Vivien said hopefully. Dax quietly stepped around the maidens, his eyes were locked on Sabyn's sleeping face. The closer he came to the bed the more despair he felt, she looked so different than the last time he saw her in his dream. Her skin was very pale, it seemed to have an almost greyish hue to it. Her beautiful auburn hair was spread out on the pillow, it seemed so dull and lifeless. Even in this state she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, his heart ached as his mind flashed through their time together in the dreams when she was happy and lively; a stark contrast to now. He just stood there for a moment staring down at her when he felt his eyes begin to sting. Tears blurred his vision as sorrow and guilt overwhelmed him. He never wanted this to happen, he hated himself for hurting her… for causing her so much pain that she didn't want to live anymore. Dax slowly sat down on the bed next to her. His hesitant hand reached over and cupped her cheek; her skin was cool. He could see her shallow breaths or he would have thought the worst.

"Sabyn… please wake up," he begged as his calloused thumb stroked her cheek. She didn't wake up or move at all, he felt fear and choking regret overtake his heart… he was too late. He gently cupped both sides of her face then he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. As he pulled away a sob broke from his lips that he couldn't hold back anymore. The last time he had cried he was in his twenties, it was when his older brother died in an orc raid. He didn't understand why but this hurt worse, this tore at his very being; the misery was unbearable. His tears started to flow harder, he pulled her limp form up into his arms and cradled her against his chest. "Please don't go…" he said roughly, his voice breaking. "I chose you Sabyn… I chose you…" he whispered as he started to rock back and forth. He didn't know how long he held her, time had no meaning to him as he held her tight against his chest. Her slow weak breaths against the skin on his neck was the only indication he had that she still lived. A firm hand gripped his shoulder, he didn't turn to see who it was. His arms tightened around Sabyn, he was afraid they would try to make him leave… try to take her away from him and that was not happening.

"Dax, let me see her," said a soft melodic voice. He turned slightly to see the Lady Galadriel standing next to him. Her voice held a commanding tone that he could not refuse. Dax slowly lowered Sabyn back down on the pillow, he hesitantly moved out of the way so the Lady of Lorien could examine her. Dax backed away from the bed and nearly bumped into someone. He turned to see an old man in dirty brown robes standing there. The wizard… he thought. Over the whole journey here from Rivendell he had only seen the old man a few times, he had kept to himself and always had a few stray animals around him. Dax never would have thought this man with the matted beard full of twigs and filth was one of the most powerful beings in Middle Earth. Regardless of the wizard's condition, it did give him a sliver of hope. He was one of the three wizards, he could bring her back. The wizard gave him a brief nervous nod and stepped aside, his hands were shaking as he fidgeted with his robes.

"She hangs by a tread…" Galadriel said softly as she laid her hand on Sabyn's forehead. "Radagast, can you bring her back?" she asked as she pulled her hand back and stepped away from the bed. She motioned for the wizard to approach the bed, Radagast reluctantly stepped forward. He placed his hand on Sabyn's forehead and started mumbling. Dax stepped closer so he could see what the wizard was doing, he glanced to the side and noticed that the door was open. He could see the elf maidens in the other room, they sat there anxiously watching them. Dax turned away, he didn't want to see the judgment in their eyes that he had seen earlier. Galadriel took a few steps to him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder as they both watched the wizard work. After a few minutes Radagast stepped away from the bed and shook his head sadly. At that moment Dax's world came to a halt as he stared disbelievingly at the wizard.

"She is too weak, even if I could pull her back the light within her has dimmed to the point where there is barely anything to come back to," he said as he wrung his hands. Galadriel gave the wizard a hard stare, her grip on Dax's shoulder tightening.

"Bind them," she said ordered, her voice was soft but firm. Radagast gave her a shocked look then glanced at him, his eyes were wide. Dax looked up at Galadriel his eyes full of questions but the seriousness of her gaze stilled his lips from asking any.

"I – I can't do that! If they are bound then if she dies so does he! No… I would have to transfer his essence to her. But Galadriel that is dangerous! I… I'm not good at these things. Gandalf or Saruman would be able to do it…" he said frantically as his eyes darted from the Lady of Lorien to Dax. "What if I mess up? What if I do too much? I could kill them both!" he was nearly hysterical as he paced back and forth. Galadriel let go of his shoulder and walked towards the flustered wizard. She cupped his bearded cheek and gave the wizard a soft smile.

"You have to Radagast… you are her only hope. We cannot wait for the others, it has to be done now," she said as she gazed into his eyes. The wizard swallowed hard and nodded. "Good… what do we need to do?"

"Uh… they need to be touching as much as possible," he turned and looked at Dax. "You'll need to lay down and hold her," he said as pointed at the bed. Then he stopped and turned to look at Dax. "This could kill you… I just thought you should know." Dax was taken aback by his abrupt words. "Her light is almost gone, I'll have to take your life force and give it to her… but I don't know how much. Maybe all… I just don't know," he said, his voice rising slightly as he started to get upset again. Radagast looked desperately at the Lady of Lorien and was met with a hard stare, the wizard sighed in resignation. He looked up at Dax again, his eyes full of uncertainty. "Do you agree?" he asked as he fidgeted anxiously with his beard. Dax looked over at Sabyn, there was no way he could refuse… he would do anything he could to save her. Without a moment of hesitation he started to strip off his coat and boots, he tossed them aside and climbed into the bed. He pulled her into his arms so that her back was pressed against his chest and hugged her tight, his face nestled in her auburn locks that smelled of lilies. The wizard laid a clammy hand on his forehead and one on Sabyn's then he started to chant loudly in a language Dax didn't understand. He was vaguely aware of Galadriel closing the door and pulling up a chair close to the bed. He started to feel very dizzy and tired, he closed his eyes and tightened his arms around Sabyn. A sharp searing pain shot through his entire body causing him to cry out, the pain continued to grow as he felt himself growing weaker and weaker. The agony was too much, a scream left his lips and then darkness overtook him.

ooOoo

**Dis**

She was worried. Galadriel did not help her anxiety, the elven lady was grim and nearly frantic to find the wizard Radagast before they left to follow the path down to the city. Dis knew better than to ask too many questions, she remained silent the whole trip down to the city. She noticed how nervous and fidgety a wizard was as he rode with them, Dis wondered what help he could be. When they had arrived at the large building Dis waited near the carriage with Lindir as Galadriel and the wizard rushed inside. A few moments later the other dwarves arrived, the concern was etched in their young faces.

"Lady Dis what is happening?" asked Mal, his brow was furrowed as he walked quickly towards her with the other dwarves trailing behind.

"Dax's elf maiden is dying," she bluntly. There was no reason to not be brutally honest about this, they needed to be aware this could happen to their maidens. Especially since their actions could be the cause of this, just as Fili's actions nearly led Eli down this path. Horrified murmurs could be heard as the dwarves looked at her in disbelief and shock over the news.

"How? I thought elves didn't get sick…" asked Lars, his eyes were wide and his face pale. Dis took a deep breath as she prepared to explain when Lindir laid a hand on her arm.

"I will explain," he said softly. Dis nodded, she was relieved; Lindir could explain it better than her. Lindir turned to address the dwarves. "Elves do not get sick unless poisoned but we can lose our will to live. When this happens we fade which almost always results in our death. Severe trauma or abuse can cause it to happen, in this case heartbreak has caused it," he said sadly. "Lady Vivien told us that Lady Sabyn had stopped sleeping and eating after learning that Dax had been betrothed to another. She would not listen to reason and they had to sedate her, if they would not have done that she would have died long before we arrived." The dwarves' reaction ranged from shocked to fearful after they heard Lindir's words.

"What if we do something to upset them? Will they fade?" asked Gavin in a small voice. Lindir shook his head.

"It has to be something terrible… a betrayal or something that would cause them great emotional pain. Lady Sabyn had mistakenly thought that Dax was going to stay with the dwarf girl that he was betrothed to before the orbs had happened. She didn't know that he had chosen her, she never gave him a chance to tell her," he clarified. "A normal argument or disagreement with an elf maiden will not cause this. Usually we do not see things like this happen unless those involved are bonded." Dis frowned, a thought occurred to her.

"What if they are already bonded? What if that's what the orbs did?" she asked. It would make sense and explain why there was such a pull for the dwarves to find their maidens. Lindir became pensive for a moment as he glanced at the building.

"It is possible… we should discuss it with Lady Galadriel. Let us go inside and wait, perhaps we can ask her," he said as he gestured towards the stairs. Dis nodded and beckoned for the dwarves to follow her. They climbed the stairs and went inside, where they found Haldir waiting for them.

"I will escort you to the where the elm maidens wait," he said with a bow. The tall blond elf led them through the building and down a hallway. Dis could see that the dwarves were beginning to get more anxious and fidgety as the followed along behind them. When they reached the doorway she glanced back at the dwarves and nearly laughed at the state she found them. They were exceptionally nervous, a few of them were very pale and their hands trembled; Lars was the worst, he was sweating profusely and he looked as if he was going to be sick. Mal stepped forward, his eyes were wide and full of fear.

"My lady… if it would be acceptable we would like to wait out here," he said quietly, his voice was full of apprehension. "We're not ready." Dis glanced around at the dwarves, they were a mess! Dis never thought they would be this nervous… excited and maybe a bit frightened but not this panicky. She gave Mal a sympathetic smile and patted his arm.

"That is fine," she turned to Haldir. "Is there another room where they can wait?" The Marchwarden nodded, Dis could see the amusement in the elf's eyes.

"I will show them to the library… they can wait there," he said as he gestured down the hallway. Dis heard a few audible sighs of relief from the dwarves, Lars looked a little less ill. They started to follow the tall blond elf down the hall, as they passed her Mal mouthed the words 'thank you' as he passed making her smile. Lindir stepped forward and pulled open the door for her. Dis stepped inside and instantly her eyes focused on the open door on the opposite side of the room. She saw Dax pull off his boots and climb into a small bed, he curled up behind an elf maiden and pulled her close; Radagast and Galadriel were in the room with them. Before she could take a step forward she watched as Galadriel turned and closed the door. Dis frowned, apparently the Lady of Lorien did not want the others to see what was happening. She sighed and looked around, she noted the ten elf maidens sitting on the various chairs and divans scattered about the room. Everyone in the room was upset, they had to know how dire Sabyn's situation was. Many of the maidens were crying, others sat there quietly staring at the closed door. Only a few seemed to notice Dis as she took a seat in one of the chairs, they stared at her with curious eyes. A muffled masculine cry was heard coming from behind the closed door. Several of the maidens gasped and a few of them quickly stood, everyone was unsure what to do. The elf maidens whispered frantically to each other, even Dis herself was uncertain what to do. She had no idea what was going on or what the wizard was doing behind the closed door. Then another cry was heard, this one louder and full of agony, she quickly got to her feet. The cry was horrible… it tore at her heart, she knew that it came from Dax. She quickly crossed the room and pushed past the elf maidens that had stood from their seats.

"Lady Dis… wait," called Lindir from behind her. There was no way she was stopping, she needed to know what they were doing. The elf maidens near the door looked at her fearfully and stepped out of her way. Before she grasped the handle of the door the cry suddenly went silent. Dis heart raced with fear as she quickly pulled the door open, she was shocked at what she saw. Radagast was chanting as he stood over the young couple laying on the bed, his hands placed on their heads; an eerie golden glow was emanating from his hands. Neither Dax or Sabyn were moving, she was going to say something but one look from Galadriel who was sitting next to the bed silenced her. Dis quietly pulled the door closed behind her, shutting out the view for the curious eyes of the elf maidens who had gathered outside. She walked over and stood next to Galadriel, unable to look away from the sight before her. Something didn't seem right… first those horrible screams and now Dax laid there unmoving; she had no idea what was going on. After a few moments the wizard removed his hands from their foreheads, she watched as he check for a pulse on the side of Dax's neck. When she saw his shoulders slump she immediately rushed forward and pushed the old wizard out of the way.

"What did you do?" she hissed as she pressed her fingers on the young dwarf's neck… nothing. Dis rolled Dax onto his back and pressed her hand on his chest… he was not breathing. She spun and gave Galadriel and the wizard a desperate look. "Help him!" she cried. The wizard hung his head low, he wouldn't look at her. Galadriel had covered her mouth with her hand, tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" Radagast murmured. "He knew the risks… It took all he had to bring the elf maiden back. I'm so sorry," he said softly, his voice full of regret. Dis looked helplessly at Galadriel, the tears flowing down the Lady of Lorien's cheeks said it all. Dis' hands started to tremble, she was unable to breathe as she turned back towards the young dwarf laying in the bed next to his elf maiden. She hesitantly reached her hand up and caressed his still warm cheek. He was the same age as her babies… a young dwarf just beginning his life; a life he was willing to sacrifice for an elf maiden that he had fallen in love with in a dream. A combination of anger and raw grief boiled within her, this wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to be happy with his elf maiden! The Valar needed them to save the dwarf race, they needed every one of them. Why did they let him die? They were gods, they orchestrated this whole mess. Why uproot his life and brought him here just for him to die? Heavy sobs left her lips as anger and sorrow overwhelmed her, Dis felt her knees give out as her wails of grief echoed in the small room. Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Lindir held her close, his cheek resting on her head as he murmured comforting words to her. Dis didn't hear them, she was too lost to her suffocating misery. She wrapped her arms around Lindir's waist as he knelt on the ground holding her as she wept.

ooOoo


	50. Chapter 50 – Death isn't always the end

**Authors Note****: **Sorry to leave you hanging for so long. Life has not been cooperating and partially due to that my ability to focus has been terrible. Started the new job today and I'm hoping that I will be able to knock out two chapters a week once I get situated. Anyway, this chapter we introduce a couple of the Valar, the main ones to be involved in this story. A lot of the plot is discussed in this chapter, especially a foreshadowing of what will be occurring in Thranduil's realm. Another reason why I've had an exceptionally hard time focusing is I keep thinking about that part… I'm really anxious to write it so that made getting through the chapters leading up to it difficult. Next chapter is from Dis' perspective… she has some dwarves and elf maidens to deal with. Thanks again for sticking with the story! And thank you for all of the reviews!

Just an addition note… Mairon was Sauron's name when he was a Maiar.

-O-

**Chapter 50 – Death isn't always the end**

**Dax**

He could hear the snapping and crackling of a fire nearby, he didn't recall there being one in the small room where Sabyn was. He was warm, nestled under a thick soft blanket; someone must have covered him up, Dis probably did he thought. Dax slowly opened his eyes, blinking several times until the ceiling came into focus. There were dark oaken support beams crossing the ceiling, he did not remember those being there before. Immediately he knew something wasn't quite right, the room was different. He reached to his side, his knuckles brushed into the soft but firm back of a divan; he was no longer in a bed! Dax sat up quickly in a near panic causing the blanket that was covering him to fall to the floor. Where was he? Where was Sabyn? He looked around him at the rustic room… like the inside of a forest cabin, nothing looked familiar.

"He is awake my husband," a serene female voice said. Dax startled then quickly turned towards the voice, he was shocked to see a beautiful woman with long curly ebony hair dressed in a flowing green dress sitting at a rough oaken table across from a rather large man in a room adjacent to his. The man had long auburn hair and a long beard of the same color that was intricately braided, his prominent features seemed oddly familiar. Dax felt that he should know this man even though he had never seen him before. The familiar stranger smiled at him and reached over to the spare chair at the table, the large man pulled it out.

"Join us Dax," he said in a deep voice as he gestured to the chair. Noting Dax's hesitation the man took a spare cup from the serving tray on the table and filled it with some tea. "Have some of Yavanna's spiced tea… it will help relax you, the death transition is never easy," he said sympathetically. Dax stared at the man in shock as his mind tried desperately to come to terms with what was going on. Yavanna was one of the Valar, she was the wife of… Aulë! The large man… the stranger… he was the Smith! He created dwarves! This had to be a dream, he told himself… but it felt so real. It couldn't be real, if it was real then he… no he couldn't be! Aulë said death transition, no he just couldn't accept it. Dax felt all of the air leave his lungs and his head start to spin. He started taking large panicked gulps of breath and he began to shake. "I think he's going to be sick…" the large man said with concern. He heard a chair scrape across the tile floor but he couldn't bring himself to look at them. He tried desperately to calm himself but he couldn't.

"He's not going to get sick," the woman said in an exasperated tone. "You could have told him better than that…" Yavanna chastised as she approached Dax, she knelt down next to the divan and started to rub his back gently. "Shh everything is going to be ok," she said gently, her soothing touch seemed to help, he was able to catch his breath. Dax turned and stared at her in disbelief.

"How is it going to be ok? I'm dead!" his voice broke. Sabyn… she was lost to him forever. The wizard had warned him that this could happen but he didn't have time to really think about the possible repercussions, saving her was all that was on his mind. Despair filled his heart at the realization of everything he had lost since that orb had found him, it all seemed so meaningless now. There was no guarantee that Sabyn survived, and if she did for how long?

"Oh I'll have none of that," Yavanna chided as if she knew what he was thinking, she pulled the shaken dwarf into an embrace. "Death does not always mean the end little one," she said softly. Her voice was calming and her embrace took away his despair. The Vala pulled away and cupped his cheek, she gave him a tender smile. "Come… have some tea. We have a lot to talk about before you go back." Dax mouth hung open as he looked at her in shock, he couldn't have heard her right.

"G – Go back? How? Am I to be a spirit?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. Yavanna laughed, her pale green eyes filled with amusement.

"Come," she said as she stood up and offered her hand to him. "We will explain everything." He felt some relief that she said he would be sent back but her vagueness worried him; he didn't want to be a spirit that was cursed to wander the land forever. Could he even trust that this was really happening? A part of him still wasn't convinced that this wasn't a dream. Dax looked at her extended hand and slowly took it. Yavanna pulled him to his feet and led him back to the table where Aulë still sat. He pulled himself up into the oversized seat and sat there uncomfortably, his eyes darting warily between the two Valar. Dax didn't know what to do, he was sitting at a table in a quant house and the Smith had poured him a cup of tea. How is someone even supposed to behave in a situation like that? "Here you go," the ebony haired Vala said as she slid the cup of tea in front of him. She reached over and grabbed a plate sitting next to her on the table. "Biscuit?" she asked holding the plate out to him. Dax stared at the plate of biscuits unsure what to do… to avoid taking one would seemed impolite so he picked up one of the golden biscuits off the plate. Dax sat there, a biscuit in one hand and a teacup in the other feeling extremely awkward and uneasy as Yavanna and Aulë smiled expectantly at him. He couldn't decide if he wanted to laugh or cry; the complete insanity of his circumstances nearly getting the better of him. He took a bite of the biscuit instead, he did not wanting to seem weak by crying or insane by having an outburst of laughter.

"Thank you… these are very good," he complimented the Vala. Yavanna smiled happily at him then sipped her tea.

"So Dax… you are probably very confused over what has happened to you," said Aulë as he leaned back in his chair. Confused is an understatement, he thought. Dax couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with the Smith, he felt unworthy and scared at the same time. The ranger kept his eyes downcast and nodded. "Well to put it bluntly you died… Radagast had to use all of your life force to bring Sabyn back. So we brought you here for a time, we have a lot to discuss before we send you back. We have a special job for you to do," Aulë said as he gave Dax an appraising look. The young dwarf swallowed hard and gave Aulë an anxious look.

"What kind of job?" he asked quietly, he was completely confused now. Why would the Valar need him specifically to do a job for them? Aulë tugged at a braid in his beard as he stared at Dax making the poor dwarf feel even more uncomfortable.

"I'm sure you were told about your role in saving the dwarf race?" Aulë said as his intense blue eyes focused on him. Dax nodded, it was explained to them at Rivendell what was expected of them, that they were supposed to create a new race with the elf maidens. Their children would stop the declining population. "Good… not a difficult task I assure you," Aulë said with a smirk earning him a glare from his wife. "Anyway," he said as he cleared his throat and avoided eye contact with his wife. "Besides that… I need you to be my voice throughout all of this. Galadriel's mirror cannot be relied upon and what she sees is very limited. I need someone that I can contact directly so that my will is carried out." Dax felt the color drain from his face as he stared at the Smith.

"You want me tell people what you say? Like a prophet?" he said quietly, his voice full of distress. Aulë nodded.

"More of a messenger than a prophet," he said with a shrug. "Through dreams I will be able to instruct you on what needs to be done. Maybe an occasional vision…" the Vala said dismissively with a wave of his massive hand before taking a sip of his tea.

"I beg your pardon my lord… but won't people think I'm insane if I say that I talk to Aulë? There was an old dwarf in our village that claimed he was Durin reincarnated, no one believed him. They would throw rotten vegetables at him to chase him away. Wouldn't that be my fate as well?" Dax asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Well, coming back from the dead tends to lend some credibility… wouldn't you say so my love?" Aulë asked his wife who had been sitting there quietly drinking her tea.

"Perhaps…" she said as her long graceful fingers traced the rim of the cup of steaming spice tea before her. "I think he'll need something more, they could always say that perhaps he did not die at all, that they were wrong." Aulë stared at his wife for a moment then nodded.

"Ok, a mark then," he said decisively. Yavanna shook her head.

"A gift would be better…" she said impassively. "A divine gift is harder to argue against or claim fraud." Aulë shook his head and glowered at his wife.

"Not yet… we've had this discussion already," the Smith said, anger laced his words. Yavanna raised her eyebrow and gave her husband a tight smile.

"We've discussed this but we did not reach an agreement. He will have the have the abilities in the future anyway, I do not understand why you are being so pigheaded about this," she snapped. Dax sat back in his chair, he was suddenly reminded of when he was little and his parents would argue. Except his parents were not Valar with the ability to create or destroy worlds. Aulë sighed heavily and rubbed his brow in frustration.

"It is not I who is being pigheaded wife," retorted the Smith. "You will not listen to reason…"

"Oh it is I who will not listen to reason is it? I am not the one who will not even consider another solution," she said through clenched teeth. Dax had never wanted to leave someplace as bad as he did right now.

"If any of the solutions were good ones I might consider them," Aulë said angrily. "Corruption…" he started to say but Yavanna cut him off.

"Do not speak to me of corruption dear husband, I believe my pupils have fared far better than yours in that area," she mocked. Aulë glared at her.

"That was low Yavanna…" he said, his tone a mixture of hurt and anger.

"Just making a point… perhaps it is best if this decision is not yours alone," she said coolly as she took another sip of her tea. Dax could almost feel the anger radiating from the Vala, she definitely did not look pleased. Dax glanced down under the table… perhaps it would be safer there?

"Yavanna… we've been over this more times than I care to count," he said in exasperation. "Until Mairon has been dealt with, we cannot risk the possibility of corruption." Yavanna glared at her husband and pushed her chair back, she stood up and walked over to the fireplace. "It won't be long… Isildur's heir has been born. Things are in motion…" Yavanna spun around, her pale green eyes flashed with a light of their own. She stomped towards her husband looking menacing, for the first time Dax was absolutely terrified to be in their presence.

"Another delay… always another delay! I have waited untold centuries to fix the land but it's always "wait Yavanna… wait Yavanna'! Well I'm sick of waiting," she yelled at her husband. She pointed her finger at the large man, Dax could have sworn that he saw Aulë flinch. "You promised me that after Melkor was banished that we would fix things."

"I did… and we will," Aulë said quickly as he tried to placate his enraged wife. "The dwarves are more conservative with their use of the forests and Eru gave you the Ents! Isn't that enough?" Dax thought about getting out of his chair and running out of the room but he had no idea where he would go, he was trapped. He huddled in the oversized chair wishing he could disappear.

"Is that enough?" Yavanna said incredulously. "Have you bothered looking at the Greenwood in the last century? It's half dead! Every year the forests dwindle, the elves are leaving… they no longer care to maintain them." She glared at her husband as she wrapped her arms around herself. After a few tense moments as they stared at each other, then she looked away. "You do not hear their cries Aulë… you do not feel the blades of the axes as your children are chopped to pieces," she said mournfully, her voice was full of pain. Dax suddenly felt guilty for every tree that he had ever cut down in his entire life as he saw the tears build in the Vala's eyes. He couldn't help but notice that the guilt was shared with the Smith who sat there quietly watching his wife. Aulë sighed, he got up from his chair and walked over to his wife. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her gently on the forehead. They stood there quietly just holding each other.

"Alright… but we will need to teach him before he goes," the Smith said as he hugged his wife. The Vala pulled away from her husband and gave him a bright smile before she started to shower his bearded face with kisses causing Aulë to chuckle.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed happily. "You won't regret this!" Yavanna said as she pulled her husband into a tight embrace before stepping away. She gave Dax an apologetic look before returning to her seat at the table. The young dwarf averted his eyes and stared down at his half eaten biscuit feeling very awkward and out of place. "I am sorry Dax… we rarely have company, sometimes we forget how to behave." Aulë reclaimed his seat and gave Dax a sympathetic look.

"This changes things… there is much more that we need to discuss than before," the Smith said as he frowned. "It may be difficult for you to understand." A bitter laugh escaped Dax's lips.

"I'm sorry but this whole thing is a bit difficult for me to understand. I died… then you want me to be your messenger, now there is some gift? Why is this gift so dangerous?" he asked angrily but his tone was desperate. "Why are you doing this to me?" The Valar looked at each other before they turned their sad eyes on the young dwarf.

"Everyone has a purpose Dax… this is yours," Aulë said solemnly. We've been watching the threads for thousands of years. You have no other fate, it has been a solid thread from the beginning." Dax gave him a confused and frustrated look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. What do you mean by threads?" he said shortly, his patience with all of this was wearing thin.

"Imagine the world as a great tapestry. There are a great many threads woven together to create that tapestry," Yavanna explained. "Everyone and all their experiences in life are a part of the story of the World. Vairë, my sister… weaves these webs of thread to create these tapestries of the Ages. What my husband meant by a solid thread was that there were no tangles, it has been straight and true from the beginning." Dax's mind mulled over what Yavanna had told him, it was slowly making sense. He had heard of the Weaver but never really understood how everything worked. He had never heard of a tangle though.

"How do things become tangled?" he asked, curious to know how something like that could even happen. Aulë frowned and glanced at his wife.

"A tangle can happen when there are many potential fates. When that happens we are given a few choices… either we can let it work itself out or we can fix it. Sometimes it cannot be fixed and we are forced to wait until it works itself out," the Smith said pensively. Dax frowned as he looked at the Valar.

"Why can't you fix it? You are Valar… I thought there was no limits to what you could do," he said in confusion. Both Aulë and Yavanna laughed at his words.

"We are not omnipotent Dax… we have our own rules and limitations that we must abide by," Aulë said with a chuckle. "I cannot just make things so… only Eru can do that and still there are certain limitations," the Smith said as he shook his head. "I wish I had the power to just fix things… I would undo the tangle that could undermine everything we have worked for." Yavanna reached across the table and clasped her husband's hand.

"It will work out… you will see my husband," she said with resolve. Aulë just nodded, he seemed upset about something. Again Dax felt like a child who was listening to his parents talk and only understanding part of the conversation. Yavanna glanced at him and smiled sadly. "The tangle involves Eliana, Fili and Thorin… we saw that there was going to be a problem and have tried to fix it several times but the tangle persisted. There is nothing left to do but watch it unfold and hope that the future we have worked for comes to pass. I believe it will…" Yavanna said firmly as she stared into her husband's eyes. "I have seen into Eliana and Fili's hearts, their love is pure and will withstand what is to come."

"I wish I had your conviction my wife," Aulë said, his voice full of worry. "If only I would have seen the corruption in Thorin sooner… this could have been avoided."

"Corruption?" Dax asked quietly. He had only heard tales of Thorin Oakenshield, his bravery was legendary. The dwarf was a hero in many aspects, how could he be corrupt?

"It is a problem that affects most dwarves… yourself and the other chosen excluded," Aulë said, his voice was distant and full of disappointment. "I made a mistake when I created dwarves… several actually but this was by far the worst. There is a sickness of the mind with your kin… you've seen it but probably did not understand what it was. The direct line of Durin was most affected." The Smith paused as if to collect his thoughts, he glanced at his wife who nodded in return. "Greed and obsession dominates the race, it has caused dwarves to abandon their home and family and dig into the deepest darkest parts of the earth for riches. They abandon all reason for a few gems or clumps of precious metal… that is why your race is dying out Dax. It is this corruption of mind and heart that has doomed the dwarves… it cannot persist into your offspring. That is why you and the others were chosen, you do not possess this corruption."

"I have seen it," Dax said softly. "My father had it to a lesser extent than the other dwarves he worked the mines with. It was one of the reasons why I didn't follow his profession and became a ranger. I hated him for leaving my mother and I for months at a time, she was always so sad when I was growing up." Dax remembered how his mother tried to hide her grief, their house was too small to not hear the muffled tears coming from her room.

"Your father was not as afflicted as others… he still managed to return home, others did not; they would forever be lost to the mountains in their pursuit of riches. Never fathering as many children as they could have… an imbalance was created. There are other ways this manifests… a much darker path, one that leads to obsession," Aulë said in an ominous voice. "It is hard to detect those who have this darker side of the corruption. It stays hidden until the object of their obsession appears and it is triggered… that is how I missed this in Thorin."

"It is not your fault husband… we all misinterpreted the signs. We thought the new King would be a son of Durin born from the parental line of kings back to Durin himself. It wasn't until Fili was born from a daughter of Durin that we realized our error," Yavanna said as she tried to comfort her husband. "All of us, even Mandos thought it was going to be Thorin until Eliana met Fili when he was a boy… then everything fell into place." Dax sat there and contemplated what they had said, while he did not know Fili personally he felt that he knew enough from talking to Lady Dis. He just couldn't see why they were so concerned unless…

"Thorin isn't going to try to kill his own nephew is he?" Dax blurted as he tried to wrap his mind around everything they had said about the corruption. Aulë shook his head.

"No but he will come in between Eliana and Fili, the full extent of how we are unclear… the tangle has many possible futures attached to it," the Smith said with regret.

"Well, from what Lady Dis has told me about her son I have to agree with Lady Yavanna! He has loved Eliana since he was a child, he would never leave her side," Dax said adamantly. Aulë smiled at him.

"I hope both of you are right," the Smith said as he leaned back in his chair. "It is getting late… we need to get you back, but first we need to talk about the orb of light that found you and the gift we are going to bestow upon you." Dax nodded, as interesting and surreal it was to be talking to the Valar he really wanted to go back. He needed to see Sabyn, he had to make sure that she was alright.

"Yes… I would like to get back before they bury me," he said anxiously. Yavanna laughed merrily at what he said.

"Don't worry, it will only be a few moments after you expired," she said her voice still full of humor. Dax didn't understand how that was possible but he didn't ask, instead letting it drop, but he was curious about the orbs.

"What were the orbs? I do not think even the elves even know…" he asked the Valar. "Were they just to make us seek out our mates?"

"No Dax, it is so much more than that…" Aulë said somberly. "Eru changed you to fulfill a role in the future, a very important role." Dax gave them both a confused look.

"Changed me?" he asked unsure what Aulë meant by that. "How?"

"First let me explain why the change was necessary. Within the next hundred to two hundred years the elves will be leaving Middle Earth. The dwarves were dying out, so that would have left only the race of men in Middle Earth… and that was an undesired outcome," the Smith said with a shake of his head.

"Why? Is there a problem with men too?" Dax asked.

"Yes, all of the races have their flaws, men's hearts are too easily swayed. They are far too easy to corrupt… wealth and power are coveted at the expense of all else. In a way it is more dangerous than what afflicts the dwarves now, but they are not dying out as a race and Eru still has hope that they will correct this character flaw over time. I am not so optimistic, neither are the other Valar… that is why we asked to combine the races of dwarf and elf to create a new race that will live alongside men. They will be the new guardians of Middle Earth taking over where the elves have left off," Aulë said as he tugged on his beard. "That is why we need the twenty-six of you… not only will your unions' birth this new race but you will be the new guardians, you will take over the Istari's role in protecting Middle Earth and all her creatures. You have been granted the powers of the Maiar… in a way you are Maiar just made not created that way initially." Dax felt his mouth run dry and his stomach start to twist into knots. He had no idea how he was going to be able to do what they were asking, he was only a simple ranger.

"H – How can I… we do this? I am just a ranger, I know nothing of magic," he said helplessly. "The others do not know it either."

"I will teach you," Yavanna said gently. "You, Sabyn, Kili and Laurwyn will all be my pupils… I will teach you to care and protect the forests and the creatures that call it home. We had planned to do this after Mairon has been vanquished, but you will be the exception for now Dax for I believe that it can only help us reach our goals. Especially with the consequences of the tangle looming in the future. The rest of the chosen's powers will remain dormant until Mairon is gone," Yavanna said with a soft smile. She reached over and took his hands in hers. "You above all the others has felt a kindred to my children, you have always been respectful and gentle. I have seen the peace that fills your heart when you are in the forest… I will have no other but you as my guard." Dax stared into her pale green eyes and was humbled. Yavanna had complete faith in him, he knew then that he would do anything to not let her down. He just nodded unsure what to say after that.

"What will you teach him?" Aulë asked his wife.

"I will teach him the basics, healing more than anything else. It will help him draw less attention to himself," Yavanna said decisively as she stood from her chair. She reached her hand out to Dax, "Come with me Dax and I will teach you what you will need to know, once we are done I will send you back to Sabyn." Yavanna gave him a reassuring smile as she waited for him to take her hand. Dax took a deep breath, he slid off the chair and took her hand. He knew at that moment everything in his life was going to be different.

ooOoo


	51. Chapter 51 – United at last

**Authors Note****: **New job is going to keep me pretty busy so realistically 1-2 chapters a week is about all I can do. Next chapter we are back in Mirkwood for quite a while, I'm looking forward to writing those chapters. Things are going to get fairly dark and soon there will be chapters from Thorin's perspective. So this will be the last fluffy chapter for a while. Thanks again for you continual support! We surpassed 300 reviews last chapter! You guys rock! Keep them coming!

-O-

**Chapter 51 – United at last**

**Dis**

She knelt there in Lindir's arms, her tears had not yet subsided; her grief had not waned. The injustice of it all just fueled her bitter tears and despair. How could the Valar let him die? They tore his life apart for what? A few stolen moments in a dream and for him to lose his life to save Sabyn… She never thought the Valar as being cruel until now. Lindir's words of comfort did nothing but fuel her anger.

"Everything is going to be alright my lady," he murmured in her ear as he caressed her back. Dis pulled away and glared at the elf.

"No it's not going to be alright… Dax is dead!" she cried. "What do you think will happen when Sabyn wakes up to learns that Dax has died? She will fade again… this was all for nothing," Dis spat as she pushed him away and stood up. "What are we going to do Galadriel?" The Lady of Lorien wiped the tears from her cheeks and approached the bed where Dax and Sabyn lay.

"Lindir, get a stretcher," she said softly. "We should move his body to another room." The elf nodded and quickly left the room, several curious and distressed elf maidens quickly moved out of the way as they tried to peer into the room. She wondered if they knew how much Dax had sacrificed to save their friend. Dis turned back towards the bed and felt her resolve start to break again as she stared at the young couple. She stepped towards the bed and brought her hand up to brush Dax's coppery hair away from his face. Her fingers were almost touching his brow when Dax gasped loudly, Dis startled and jerked her hand back.

"Galadriel!" she exclaimed. "He breathed!" Dis spun around. "Galadriel?" The Lady of Lorien rushed forward and placed her hand on Dax's forehead. He was no longer gasping and appeared to be breathing evenly, the young dwarf looked to be in a deep sleep. Dis stood there trembling, she held her breath as she waited for confirmation from Galadriel.

"He's alive! Radagast please check him," the Lady of Lorien said as she quickly stepped aside. The old wizard cautiously approached the young dwarf. Dis was beside herself, she stood at the end of the bed anxiously waiting as her hands tightly clenched the footboard. After a few minutes Radagast turned, his eyes full of relief.

"He lives… I don't know how but he lives," the wizard said softly then sighed. "We should let them sleep, I could sense severe exhaustion in him. When they wake I will check both of them again," he said, then he turned to Galadriel. Dis could tell that there was something that bothered the wizard, she was about to ask when he spoke. "Galadriel… may I have a word?" he said as his eyes darted between her and Galadriel. The Lady of Lorien gave him an odd look then nodded, they quickly left the small room leaving Dis alone with the sleeping couple. When she approached the bed she noticed that Dax had turned in his sleep and was once again holding Sabyn tight to his chest. Dis had to smile, he came back from death for Sabyn; she doubted that the young dwarf was going to let his maiden out of his reach any time soon. She didn't know how or why he was back but her heart rejoiced, she thought that she had lost him. All of these young dwarves had become like family to her; adopted sons that she felt she needed to care for. Dis took a moment to thank the Valar who only a few minutes ago she was cursing. It had to be through their intervention that Dax now lived… there was no other explanation. Dis reached for the folded blanket at the end of the bed, she shook it out and covered up the couple.

"Are they alright?" asked a small voice by the doorway. Dis glanced over her shoulder, a somber looking elf maiden with long wavy brown hair stood there with her arms folded. Dis nodded, she took one last look at Dax and Sabyn then started walking to the door. She gestured for the elf maiden to step outside, she exited the room and pulled the door closed quietly.

"They are sleeping…" she said as she turned and smiled at the maiden. Dis took another step forward and addressed the other elf maidens that were sitting in the room. "Sabyn and Dax are both going to be alright, they just need to rest." The elf maidens clapped and hugged each other in relief, they were overjoyed to hear their friend was going to live. Dis turned towards the elf maiden at her side. "I am Dis, mother of Fili and Kili… Laurwyn's mother-in-law," she said introducing herself. "What is your name?"

"I am Miriel…" she said hesitantly. "Are you sure? We heard all of the screaming and the crying… we thought the worst," she said, her voice full of concern. Dis nodded.

"It was definitely the worst for a while," Dis said with a short laugh that was full of relief. "But everything is going to be alright now." She stared at the maiden for a moment then she looked around at the others. All of the maidens were here, in this room. "Miriel… you are Niko's maiden are you not?" she asked. The elf maiden's cheeks turned a rosy pink.

"Yes," she said shyly. "Do you know where he is?"

"As a matter of fact I do," she said with a rather large smile. "Would you like to see him?" Miriel nodded, she smiled nervously and pulled her shawl tighter. "Alright then, let's get the rest together shall we?" She turned towards the other maidens, she clapped her hands together to draw their attention. "Can Adara, Thalya, Gwyneth and Bethyl please come here?" Dis watched as the four elf maidens slowly started to walk towards her, their faces marred with uncertainty and their gait wary. The maidens were all very different, just as their young dwarves were. Based off the descriptions the dwarves had given her, she had a pretty good idea which ones were which. The shy maiden with golden hair who was wiping tears off her cheek had to be Gavin's maiden Bethyl. The silvery-blond haired maiden then had to be Adara, she seemed serious but kind, just as Ralgor had described her. The exceptionally curvy elf maiden with dark brown hair must be Lars' elf maiden Thalya, she had an alluring way about her that made Dis shake her head… Lars was definitely in trouble with that one. The only one left was another shy maid with dark brown hair, she looked very sweet. Dis couldn't help but smile… she will be perfect for Mal. Their eyes were full of questions as they looked at her.

"This is Lady Dis…" Miriel explained. "She is Laurwyn's mother-in-law… she is the mother of the king." Dis watched as a few of them visibly paled while a couple leaned over and whispered to each other. "She can take us to the dwarves…" Those few short words sent the maidens into a panic, there was wringing of hands and a few nervous tears. The other elf maidens had been watching the scene unfold, several had comforting words for their sisters telling them how lucky they were. A bitter laugh drew her attention from the other maidens.

"Be happy yours are here," commented Vivien, the fiery haired maiden who had been passively watching as she sat in a chair by the door. "At least yours is not rotting in some Mirkwood dungeon," she said angrily earning her a glare from Miriel.

"Lady Galadriel will get him back," Miriel said with sigh. "You just have to give her some time." Dis was going to ask what was going on when Adara stepped forward and took her hand.

"My lady… can we please see the dwarves? We've waited so long… I do not wish to wait any longer," she said anxiously. A few of the maidens murmured their agreement while others looked positively terrified.

"Should we wait for Lady Galadriel?" asked Gwyneth timidly. Dis shook her head.

"No, I think there has been enough waiting by everyone," Dis said with an understanding smile. "Trust me, they are just as nervous to meet you… maybe more so," she said with a chuckle. "Come… they are waiting in the library." The elf maidens glanced anxiously at each other, before they lost their nerve Dis started walking towards the exit. She glanced back and saw that they had slowly started to follow… very slowly but at least they were following. Dis led the reluctant elf maidens to the corridor where the library was that Haldir had taken the dwarves to. Miriel showed them to the specific door but did not enter, she could see the poor maiden's hands trembling. "Let me go in and tell them you are here… we wouldn't want to surprise them," she said to the unsettled maidens. "Just wait here…" She pulled the handle on the door and stepped inside, quickly closing the door behind her. The dwarf lads scrambled to their feet nearly knocking over their chairs.

"Lady Dis! Is Dax well? We heard some yelling…" Mal said as he quickly crossed the room to where she stood.

"More like screaming than yelling…" noted Lars who shifted uncomfortably as he stared at the door behind her. Dis nodded and smiled at them.

"Dax is better now… I will explain everything later but first there are five elf maidens outside that door that would like to meet you," she said with a bright smile. All of the color drained from all of their faces.

"Here?!" exclaimed Lars, he started pacing frantically as he ran his trembling hands through his hair. "She's right on the other side of that door?" asked the shaken dwarf, he looked ill. Dis nodded, she felt sorry for the lad, out of all of them she had thought he would be the least affected considering how much he bragged about his prowess with women. Looking at his panic stricken face, Dis was fairly certain that he had been lying.

"Well gentlemen are you ready to meet you mates?" Dis asked happily. She watched as Ralgor took a large drink of wine from a goblet on the table and Lars turned and retched into a tall vase by one of the bookshelves. "Oh dear!" she said as she covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. She glanced around at the others and shook her head. "You best get it over with, now come on! Clean yourselves up! Fix your braids and let's get on with it," she ordered as she gave Gavin a little shove towards the door. "You've visited with them countless times already in your dreams, why are you so afraid of talking to them now for Durin's sake?"

"Well there's no barrier between us for starters… it was so much easier when there was a barrier," Niko said as he nervously paced.

"You have nothing to worry about Niko… I've spoken to Miriel she is very nice. Now fix your hair… Lars clean up and rinse your mouth with some wine," Dis said as she rolled her eyes. "I'm going to open that door and let them in as soon as you are ready." The dwarves scrambled to make themselves presentable, each checking each other's braids and hair, there were a few pat on the backs for encouragement as they finished up. "Are we ready?" she asked as she stepped towards the door. Without waiting for a response she swung open the door startling the elf maidens trying to listen in on the other side. "Come in ladies," she said as she gestured for them to come inside. The elf maidens stood there as if dazed staring into the room at the dwarves. Dis threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Come in… Go out… just do something!" Dis put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. Much to her surprise Gavin was the first dwarf to make a move. He walked cautiously to the door, Bethyl stood just outside; her cheeks were a rosy pink as she glanced up at her dwarf and looked bashfully away. The other maidens moved out of the way as Gavin stepped through the door to stand in front of his maiden. He reached for her hand and slowly brought it to his lip for a lingering kiss.

"Bethyl… would you like to go for a walk with me?" he asked, his hand still holding hers. The elf maiden blushed deeper and nodded shyly. Without ever looking away, Gavin tucked his arm around hers and led her down the hallway. As soon as they passed, the remaining four elf maidens gave the dwarfs in the library expectant looks.

"Damn it Gavin…" muttered Lars under his breath. The dwarf wiped his sweaty hands on his breeches and stood up straight. Dis noted he still looked ill but not as bad as before. Thalya had already stepped into the doorway before Lars had made it there. They stood there staring at each other, before Lars could say or do anything the elf maiden gave him a wide smile.

"It's about time you got here dwarf boy," Thalya said before she threw herself into his arms. The startled dwarf wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. The elf maiden giggled and clung to her mate as she nuzzled his neck.

"My little elf girl," Lars said fondly as he held her. Thalya pulled away and took hold of his hand.

"Come…" she said as she started to pull him towards the door. "We'll go to my villa, you can get cleaned up and have some dinner then we can become better acquainted," she said with sultry smile as she wagged her eyebrows at him. Lars' stared at his elf maiden dumbly.

"Y – Yes Thalya," he stuttered sheepishly as he let the elf maiden pull him from the room. Dis shook her head, perhaps Galadriel should have had a conversation about bonding before they brought them together. No matter, it's not like they would listen… her son was proof enough of that. The remaining dwarves glanced at each other and all three quickly walked to the maidens standing at the doorway, no one wanted to be the last one to greet their mate. Ralgor dropped to his knees in front of Adara. He lovingly kissed her hand before he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. Then he did something really unexpected… he began to weep. It wasn't long before the elf maiden as also on her knees hugging the emotional dwarf tight as she whispered in his ear. Dis' eyebrows raised over the scene, Ralgor always seemed so reserved and in control. She definitely did not think he would break down when he saw his elf maiden.

Niko surprised her as well... When he reached the serious elf maiden Miriel he pulled her into his arms dipped her down and gave her a kiss that even made Dis blush a little bit. When he finally let the poor maiden up she could barely stand her knees were so wobbly. Niko scooped her up in his arms and carried the dazed maiden from the room. Mal on the other hand, was the perfect gentlemen to Gwyneth. He bowed gracefully then brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm tenderly nearly making the shy maiden swoon. They were very sweet together, both were blushing as they held hands. It was the elf maiden who took the initiative, she leaned forward and gave Mal a chaste kiss on the lips before stepping back blushing furiously. Mal just stood there as if frozen for a few moments before he leaned forward and softly kissed her cheek. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded enthusiastically, they quickly exited the room almost bumping into Galadriel in their haste. The Lady of Lorien glanced at the couple kneeling next inside the doorway and raised her eyebrow as she stepped around them.

"I take it everything went well?" she asked when she reached her side. Dis laughed and shook her head.

"Once I got them in the same room it went as well as to be expected," she chuckled. Dis cleared her throat and gave the elf woman a serious look, she had to know why the wizard had asked to speak with her privately. "Did Radagast have any more information about what happened to Dax?" she asked directly. Galadriel gave her an appraising look but didn't immediately respond. Dis sighed. "I already know the Valar had something to do with it so you might as well tell me the rest," she said with an irritated tone. Galadriel took a deep breath and rubbed her brow before speaking.

"They changed him… he is now very similar to an Istari but slightly different because he was born a dwarf. Círdan had suspected that the Valar had started a change to go down this path when the orbs of light found them. For some reason they sped up the process with Dax," Galadriel explained. Dis frowned as she thought about what Galadriel just said, her eyes narrowed.

"So the orbs changed them… all of them?" she asked pointedly. The Lady of Lorien nodded. "And you are just now mentioning this to me?" she asked curtly.

"Well we were unclear what the Valar had in mind with the changes… I didn't want to speculate," she said as she watched Ralgor and Adara get to their feet and leave the library. "Now that we've seen what they've done to Dax now we know." Dis let out a huff, still offended that Galadriel did not confide in her. "I did not mean to offend you Dis but if I mentioned every possibility it would drive you mad… besides you should be happy about this," she said with a slight smile. Dis gave her a questioning look.

"That my sons have been altered by the Valar?" she asked. Galadriel nodded.

"Yes… Istari live for an exceptionally long time, they may even be immortal. Since the Valar changed them it would seem very plausible they extended their lives as well, I would have to check my mirror to be sure," she said as she smiled. Dis laughed and returned the smile.

"That is very good news indeed… you are forgiven for not telling me," she joked. "Can we check the mirror now?" Galadriel nodded and started to walk towards the door. "Oh before I forget, you should have some clean that vase," Dis said as she pointed.

"Why on earth for?" Galadriel asked in confusion. Dis laughed and linked her arm with the elf woman.

"I'll tell you on the way."

ooOoo

**Dax**

Gentle fingers caressed his cheek slowly drawing Dax from his deep slumber. His eyes flutter open, the room is dimly light but it doesn't take but a moment for his eyes to focus onto a face he thought was lost to him.

"Sabyn…" he murmured, his voice was heavy with sleep. She smiled softly at him as she laid on her side gazing at him. His arm was still wrapped tightly around her waist, she was but mere inches away from him; everything about her seemed to bombard his new heightened senses. Yavanna had told him that the world would be more vivid to him now… he had no idea just how intense it would be. He felt himself becoming intoxicated by just her presence. After all he had been through and all of the strangeness with the Valar, all he wanted to do was lose himself in his beautiful elf maiden.

"I heard you," she said quietly. It was the first time he had heard her voice and it was beautiful, everything about her was beautiful. "I tried to come back but I couldn't, even after hearing that you had chosen me I could not find my way back," she frowned. "I don't understand how I made it back." Dax smiled softly at her as he lightly brushed her cheek with his knuckles, her skin felt as soft as silk.

"You had faded… you were almost dead when I arrived. The wizard transferred my life force to you, it was the only way to bring you back," he said as he marvel at how soft her hair was as a lock tumbled on to his hand. His senses were alive and focused on everything about her. Sabyn stared at him in shock.

"Dax, that could have killed you," she said anxiously the fear apparent in her voice. He chuckled, his arm tightened around her waist sliding her closer to him. The feeling of her body so close to his was nearly more than he could bear, every nerve was overloaded with the sensation of the feel of her curves and the warmth of her skin.

"It did… the Valar brought me back" he explained as his hand glided up her side causing her to shudder under his touch. "And I wouldn't hesitate to do it again," he murmured as he stared longingly at her lips, longing to feel their softness. Sabyn stared at him in disbelief.

"How can this be true?" she whispered as her hand cupped his cheek sending shivers down his spine. "You died for me?" Dax nodded as he nuzzled her hand, he couldn't get enough of her touch.

"I love you Sabyn… I would do anything for you," he said as he gazed into her pale blue eyes. "I never meant to hurt you… to know my actions had caused you to fade…" Sabyn pressed her finger softly on his lips silencing him.

"I was a fool for not giving you a chance to explain. I am so sorry Dax…" she said, her voice broke as her eyes started to fill with tears. He couldn't bear to see her cry, he leaned forward and brushed a tender kiss across her lips. Sabyn gasped softly, it was obvious that she did not expect the kiss but she didn't pull away either. Dax was pleased that she no longer seemed on the verge of tears. Feeling a bit braver he leaned in again and kissed her tenderly, he took his time savoring her lips as he pulled her body flush against him. Sabyn melted in his arms, her hesitant fingers slowly wove into his hair as she kissed him back with vigor. He lost himself in the moment, he had dreamed of this but those dreams had paled in comparison. He never felt as alive as he did right now, his senses were overloaded yet he still wanted more. Dax's kisses became almost desperate as his desire to experience more of her grew. Sabyn's soft moans had ignited a fire inside of him, it took all of his willpower to break the kiss. Dax pulled away only slightly, he leaned his forehead against hers as he tried to catch his breath.

"I love you Dax," Sabyn murmured as her fingers caressed his cheek. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you… will you bond with me?" she asked softy. Dax stared at her, his mouth suddenly went dry. He swallowed hard and glanced at the door out of the corner of his eye.

"If you want to… but someone could walk in," he said nervously. Sabyn look at him in confusion for a moment before her eyes grew wide. She started giggling as her face turned a rosy pink.

"I didn't mean right here, right now…" she laughed as she leaned forward and kissed him. Dax gave her a sheepish grin, he felt foolish for thinking she wanted to do that kind of bonding here. "But I don't want to put this off… I want to be your wife as soon as a binding ceremony can be performed," she said adamantly. Dax couldn't help but smile at her determined look, he leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He felt himself starting to lose control and he could sense Sabyn was too, their desire for each other was too great. They were both flushed and breathless when the kiss finally ended. Dax sat up pulling Sabyn up with him, the young dwarf lifted her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"I want nothing more than to be your husband," he said happily as he kissed her softly. "Let's go find Galadriel… I don't want to wait any longer. We are meant to be together Sabyn, from the moment I saw you in that dream my heart has belonged to no other," he said he leaned in and tenderly kissed her again. "I want you to be my wife… today." Sabyn smiled brightly as tears welled in her eyes.

"Today," she reaffirmed as hugged him fiercely. Dax smiled as he buried his face in her auburn locks. It was just as Yavanna said… today was really the first day of a whole new life for him and he wasn't going to waste a second of it.

ooOoo


	52. Chapter 52 - The Enchanted River

**Authors Note****: **Yay back in Mirkwood! We'll be here for several chapters. Thank you for reading and for all of the great reviews!

-O-

**Chapter 52 – The Enchanted River**

**Fili**

He watched her with worried eyes as she leapt from branch to branch before swinging around a tree limb and landing at the base of the tree where they waited. Fili slowly let out a breath he was holding as he walked towards his wife. He really hated it when she was scouting especially in these woods. There was a part of him that knew that she had done similar scouting runs uncounted times before but he still worried. All he wanted to do was protect her and their son, to keep them safe and far away from danger… but he couldn't, not while they were on this quest. It gnawed away at him to know that there was little he could do, it was a worse feeling a man could have.

"The Enchanted River is just over the hill…" Eli said as she reclaimed her pack that she had left sitting on the ground near the tree. "We should be able to hunt tonight, the few animals that I could see on the other side of the river did not appear to be tainted." Her words brought great relief to the company who had been living on rations for days. Bilbo was especially relieved, rationing food seemed to be a completely foreign concept to a hobbit. Fili was also glad that the ration would be ending, then maybe he could persuade Eli to eat more. She was eating a lot better than when they first entered the forest but still he did not feel it was enough for her or his son.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get across this river and hunt us a deer," Gloin bellowed enthusiastically. Several dwarves happily nodded in agreement, they started gathering their things to head out. Eli stepped in front of the eager dwarves and shook her head.

"It's not that simple… crossing the river is dangerous and going to take some time," she explained. "There is a small boat about a hundred paces to the north from here, it is not in that good of condition and rather small but we'll have to manage." Gloin gave her an annoyed looked and waved her off.

"I've crossed rivers before lass… I'll swim across," declared the dwarf. "I don't need a boat." Fili could see the frustration in his wife's eyes. She had tried on multiple occasions to explain the dangers of the river but they just wouldn't listen, Gloin especially. Eli shook her head in disgust, knowing it was futile to argue with him and made her way to Fili's side. She embraced her husband buried her face in his neck. Fili smiled and wrapped his arms around her, he held her tight reveling in what little closeness they could have on this journey. Soon they will be out of these damn woods and in Esgaroth, he vowed once they arrived that he would rent a room at the inn for them and not leave for days.

"Haven't you listen to anything Eliana has said about the river?" asked Kili, his voice full of annoyance. "You can't get the water on you or drink it." Gloin rolled his eyes.

"Yes I heard it but I don't believe it… no river is going to steal your memories. It's just a story the elves concocted to keep people away," he said as he shook his head. Kili scowled at him.

"Fine! Since you are so thick-skulled you can be the first to go for a swim," Kili suggested angrily. "And when you can't remember how to swing a sword we'll leave you behind to rot in these woods." Just when Gloin puffed his chest out and started to retort Thorin stepped in between the two.

"Enough!" he growled as he shoved the two apart. Thorin turned and scowled down at Gloin. "Eliana has no reason to lie to us," he said as he glared at the other dwarves. "So listen to her when she tells you something," Thorin said angrily in Eli's defense. Lately he has been quick to defend Eli when the dwarves have doubted her. Gloin immediately backed down, he gave Kili an angry stare before turning around in a huff and walked to the rear of the company.

"Brother…" Fili said in exasperation, Kili just shrugged at him before he walked away to stand next to Bofur. His brother has been bitter and resentful since Gandalf had taken Laurwyn away, Fili was finding it more and more difficult to talk to him. It didn't help that Kili and Gloin have been at each other's throats for days, constantly bickering and arguing. They needed to get out of this forest before the two of them drew swords against each other. Fili felt Eli slowly pulled out of his arms, she gave him a regretful smile before she turned to address his uncle.

"Thorin, when I scouted near the banks of the river I could see signs that the area on the other side is being patrolled," she said warily. "I don't think we will be able to avoid an encounter once we cross." Fili watched as his uncle sighed and rubbed his brow. This was not good news… they had hoped to avoid Thranduil's elves. The company had not seen any signs of the elves in the tainted area of the forest, it appeared as if they had abandoned that part of Mirkwood entirely.

"Well, we knew it was unlikely that we would get through the forest without eventually dealing with the elves," Thorin said as he ran his fingers through his long hair. "Are you concerned? Neither you nor I are going to be looked upon favorably by Thranduil… do you think a patrol will just let us pass?" It seemed odd the way his uncle behaved now, his polite repartee with Eli was a huge contrast from how things were after they had left the Shire weeks ago. Ever since she had saved him from Azog, Thorin has been kind to Eli… friendly even. He had also made several exceptions as they traveled for her to rest, even giving up some of his rations. It made his wife happy to not be in constant contention with his uncle, she even reminisced that this was how Thorin was when he was young when they were friends. Eli said that she was glad to have his friendship again… but Fili wasn't. He knew that his uncle had feelings for his wife, he could never forget that and highly doubted that those feelings were gone. Kili had suggested that perhaps he had finally moved on and accepted things, Fili could only hope that was the case.

"They may let you and the rest of the company pass… you can say you are visiting family in the Iron Hills. That is a plausible excuse for you to be traveling in their realm," she said thoughtfully. "I will have to stay hidden." Fili frowned.

"We never planned on splitting up," he said, he couldn't keep the worry out of his voice. "What if something happens or you are captured?" A million things ran through his mind of things that could happen to his pregnant wife alone in these woods. Eli stepped forward and took his hand.

"If I am with you they will definitely detain us, I'm not willing to risk that," she said as she squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, I will stay close." That did not ease his worries.

"And what if they detain us or you? What do you think Thranduil will do?" asked Thorin, his voice laced with anxiety. Eli frowned, her eyes were full of uncertainty and then she looked away.

"Thranduil is behaving erratically… just look at the condition of his realm," Eli said in disgust as she gestured around them. "I do not know what he will do to you or the others but my aunt saw what he could possibly do to me," she said bitterly. Fili felt anger fill him, just the thought of Thranduil trying to imprison Eli in Mirkwood and marrying her to his son made his blood boil.

"What would that be lass?" ask Balin, concern evident in his old eyes. Fili could see the reluctance in his wife's eyes to tell them about the powers that run in her family line. He couldn't blame her, it was hard to trust anyone with that kind of information.

"He will try to marry me to his other son Legolas using an old law of my people to force me to stay here in Mirkwood," she said angrily. "But he can't do that now because Fili and I are married." Eli wrapped her arms around Fili's waist and rested her head on his chest. Angry murmurs spread throughout the company. Fili held her protectively in his arms and kissed the top of her head, there was no way he would let the elf king take her away from him.

"If Thranduil is crazy, why would the fact you are married stop him from making you stay?" asked Dwalin. "He could force you to stay by threatening Fili's life." He felt Eli stiffen in his arms, they never considered that the elf lord would do something that despicable. There had been an assumption that he would be rational about this. Fili's frown deepened, they should have thought this through better.

"My brother is right," Balin said as gave them both a worried look. "You don't know what Thranduil is capable of… he could have Fili killed then marry you to his son."

"He wouldn't do that," Eli said as she pulled away and shook her head as she started to pace. "We are bonded… if he kills Fili then I will soon follow."

"Is there any way to break a bond?" asked Bilbo fearfully. Eli shook her head.

"I've never heard of one being broken… but you are right," she said as she looked at Dwalin and Balin. "He could imprison Fili and force me to stay here," she gave Fili a desperate look. "I didn't consider it… I didn't think Thranduil possible until I saw the condition of Mirkwood."

"Why does he want to keep you here so bad that he's willing to marry you to his other son? I thought he despises you?" asked Thorin angrily.

"He does, he blames me for the death of his son… but he thinks that I can help heal his realm," she said anxiously as she looked around at their confused faces. "The line of Fëanor… there are certain abilities we have that may help," she said vaguely. "That was why he wanted me to marry his son Naertho in the first place until I stopped growing." He noticed that she did not elaborate beyond that and started to rub her hands, something she does when she is upset. Fili could tell she was very worried about this, he was too. He just knew Thranduil would not let them pass, he would try to find a way to make Eli stay.

"Then he will definitely use my nephew against you," Thorin said quietly. "You will have to stay hidden, they cannot find you." The other dwarves agreed, Fili found himself nodding as well. He rarely agreed with his uncle anymore but they were together on this.

"And what if I can't?" Eli said as she wrung her hands.

"Then you lie," Bilbo said as he gave her a serious look. "Is there a way that he can tell who you are bonded to?" Eli shook her head.

"Thranduil is not like Elrond or Galadriel… he doesn't have any foresight nor is he perceptive beyond the normal elf," she responded. "What do I say then? He will be able to tell that I am with child but he will never believe that an elf married me."

"Tell him that you are married to me," Thorin said decisively. Every eye in the company stared at the dwarf king.

"W - What?" Eli said stunned.

"No absolutely not," Fili said after he recovered from the initial shock of his uncle's suggestion. What did his uncle hope to gain by this? Why would he even suggest that?

"What difference would that make?" asked Kili indignantly. "Then he would just hold you captive."

"Thranduil cannot hold me indefinitely," Thorin said as he shook his head. "I am a still a king even if we do not currently occupy Erebor. Without declaring war against the dwarves he would not be justified in holding me or Eliana, not even the elves would support his actions," Thorin explained. "Even if he is too deranged to see how volatile of a situation that puts him in, his heir and advisors will surely see it. If it was Fili that he tried to imprison it would not carry the same weight with the other realms even though he is my named heir. He could hold you both here for months… years."

"Thorin is right," Balin said as he gave Fili an apologetic look. "It would be harder for him to detain a king and queen than a king's nephew and his wife. But it's just an option of last resort… only if Eliana is discovered?" he asked as he gave Thorin a pointed stare.

"Of course… as a last resort," Thorin said evenly. Fili didn't like this, not one bit. No matter how rational of a solution it sounded he didn't want his uncle who he knew had feelings for Eli professing to be her husband; he just did not trust him. He exchanged a glance with his brother, he knew Kili was thinking the same thing.

"No!" Eli said angrily. "We are not going to do that… I will tell him nothing. If Thranduil presses the issue I will tell him I married a man in Bree, he doesn't need to know who I am bonded to."

"Then he could just imprison you indefinitely, if you claim to be Thorin's wife it becomes a political nightmare for him," said Dwalin. "Besides how would you explain being with child this far from Bree?" Eli gave Fili a desperate look, he could tell she was feeling helpless and there was nothing he could do to make it better. Yet another thing he could not protect her from. Eli let out a frustrated sigh.

"I just will not get caught, that is the only real solution I have…" she said as she rubbed her brow. "What am I supposed to do if all of you are captured?"

"You will go to Esgaroth and wait…" Thorin said firmly. "If after a fortnight you do not hear from us then go to the Iron Hills and hope that Dain will assist in negotiating our release."

"And if he won't?" asked Kili as he gave their uncle a hard stare. The other dwarves looked expectantly at Thorin. Before he could answer Eli spoke.

"I will wait two weeks in Esgaroth then I will send word to Dain but I will take a boat south and make my way to Lorien," she said adamantly. "I have no faith that Dain will assist so I will not waste my time and go directly to my aunt and uncle." The dwarves nodded in agreement and Thorin agreed to the plan. Eli walked up and hooked her arm around Fili's. "I need to talk to you," she said quietly as she led him away from the others. They walked a ways away back into the moss covered trees. Eli stopped, she turned and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him fiercely. "I don't want to do this…" she whispered. "I don't want to be separated from you and I don't want to lie." Fili held her to his chest and kissed the top of her head. He didn't want this either but the more he thought about what his uncle and Balin had said it started to make sense. All he could do is hope that she would not be captured.

"I don't want to do this either… I don't want to hear my uncle claim that you are his wife," Fili said as he clenched his jaw. He tightened his hold on her then sighed. "But I don't want to give Thranduil any leverage over us… I feel that he will use whatever he can get. What my uncle and Balin said is true, we have a better chance if he thinks you are a king's wife…" Fili said as he tried hard to keep the animosity out of his voice. He pulled away slightly, Fili leaned down and gave his wife a gentle kiss.

"But…" she started to say, he didn't give her a chance to protest, he silenced her with another kiss.

"Just another week and we'll be out of this forest…" he said softly. He knew there was little either of them could do about things now except hope for the best. Eli sighed in resignation then nodded before she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Fili pulled her close and rested his cheek on top of her head as he gently rubbed her back. Just one more week… they will get through this.

ooOoo

**Eliana**

She led them over the hill that was the border between the Enchanted River and the forest. Eli was definitely not happy about how things have turned out. Why didn't she think about the possibility of Thranduil threatening Fili? It was naive of her to think he would just let them pass, she had grown foolish and reckless in the past couple months. She needed to get her head straight and start thinking, this was no time to lose focus.

The thought of being trapped in Thranduil's realm terrified her, the only thing that terrified her more was of losing Fili. Lying and saying Thorin was her husband bothered her immensely, the whole idea seemed ill-thought out. It had upset her when Fili went along with it so easily, she had expected him to at least protest more. She knew that Balin agreeing with Thorin had decided it for him but still… he wasn't the one who had to lie and pretend. What if she had to display affection towards Thorin in this ruse so that Thanduil would believe them? Would she even be able to do it? The thought of touching another man in that way distressed her, the more she thought about it the more she realized that she couldn't do it. Her only real option was not to get caught. Once they crossed the river she would take to the trees, she knew how to stay hidden even from her own kind. Her first priority was getting them across the river without incident.

Eli led them down the hillside, her eyes were constantly scanning the trees across the river looking for any sign of a patrol or other threat. She heard their astonished gasps when the river came into view after they passed through some brush near the river bank.

"Why is the water black?" asked Bilbo as he stared in disgust at the ebony water that flowed by.

"It always has been," Eli said with a shrug. "A warning that the water is cursed and best avoided." Gloin peered over the edge and gazed at the flowing water with trepidation. Kili approached him from behind and gave him a slight shove, not hard enough to knock the dwarf into the river but enough for him to lose his balance. Gloin quickly stumbled back fearfully and glared at the young dwarf.

"What? Afraid of getting wet? It is just a river right?" Kili said as he sneered at the older dwarf.

"Kili enough," scolded Thorin as he walked past his nephew and came to stand next to her. "Where is the boat?" he asked Eli. She motion for him to follow her and she led Thorin and the company north along the river. The boat was on the opposite side of the river tied to a sapling near the edge. Thorin frowned. "How are we supposed to get it?"

"Do you have a grappling hook or a small pick hammer and rope?" she asked as she drew her bow. "If not I might be able to jump from those branches there," she said as she pointed at the limbs that hung out over the river. Thorin squinted up at the branches and shook his head.

"No… I would prefer that you did not. It's too far and if you miss you'll land in the middle of the river." He turned and whistled. "Dori, we need rope… Dwalin, we need one of your hand axes." The dwarves came running with what Thorin had requested, after a few minutes they were ready to try and hook the boat. "Fili do you think you can make it," Thorin asked as he handed his nephew the makeshift grappling hook and line. Eli stepped aside and pulled an arrow from her quiver and waited.

"I can try," Fili said as he started to spin the axe on the end of the rope as he prepared to throw it. He let loose of the axe and it flew across the river and landed in the water near the boat.

"Almost!" cried Bilbo. "Just a little harder this time. Fili started to pull the rope back when Eli grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Put on your gloves," she warned. "Do not let any of the water touch your skin and do not get in your mouth or eyes". Fili nodded and pulled his gloves out of his coat pocket, once he had them on he pulled the axe and rope from the water. When he threw it this time he did not miss, it landed with a thud into the bottom of the boat. He pulled the line until the rope was taunt. "Ready?" Eli asked as she pulled back her bow. Fili nodded and braced himself as he held the rope. Eli aimed and let the arrow fly, it sliced through the rope that held the boat to the sapling. The small boat jerked and was pulled away from the edge by the current. Kili came up behind his brother and grabbed the rope, they quickly pulled the boat across the river. Eli peered inside, there was a small amount of water in the bottom of the boat and two paddles.

"Alright, let's get started," Thorin said as he motioned them towards the boat. "I'll take the first batch across… Nori, you row back and pick up three more," he commanded as he climbed into the boat. He reached his hand to Eli. "Come, you can scout while we get the rest across," Thorin said. Eli took his hand and climbed in the boat, she didn't notice the angry glare her husband directed at his uncle. She took a seat on the far bench and waited as Balin and Nori climbed in. It didn't take long before they were on the other side of the river. Eli hopped from the boat and helped Balin out before she started to check the area for tracks.

She moved farther north-east from the river into the woods, there was something off about this area of the forest. It wasn't tainted like it was on the other side of the river but there was something here, something evil. Eli climbed up one of the trees to get a better look. She pulled herself through some dense foliage then turned, Eli startled and jumped back, nearly falling off the branch. Hanging from the branch above just mere inches from her face was small deer partially cocooned in spider web! Eli tried to calm herself, her heart was beating rapidly from the fright. She looked closer at the animal, its body was desiccated… there was no telling how long it had been dead. Eli's wide eyes slowly looked around and saw several similar bundles dangling from the branches, higher in the canopy hung a mesh of giant webs. They were fresh unlike the ones they came across on the other side of the river that hung from the branches in tatters. Her sensitive hearing picked up on the slight rustle of leaves in the branches above. Eli ignored her growing fear and quickly but quietly climbed down the branches. She needed to warn the dwarves of these spiders, they would have to travel farther south.

Eli was almost back to the river when she heard shouting and a large splash. No! Someone fell in the water! Eli quickened her pace as she ran back towards the river. When she arrived, she found the dwarves in a state of panic, she pushed past Ori and Gloin to find Bombur bobbing in the water near the bank. His hand had grasped a clump of grass at the edge but he appeared to be unconscious.

"Don't touch him," she yelled as she raced forward and pulled Fili and Thorin away from the fallen dwarf. "We have to get him out of the water before he drowns or the current takes him!

"Where's the rope?" yelled Thorin. Dori ran up dragging the rope behind him and handed it to the dwarf king. Thorin made a slipknot and managed to loop it around Bombur's leg, with the help of the other dwarves they managed to pull their fallen friend out of the water and on to the river bank. Eli pulled on a pair of thick leather gloves from her bag and started to examine him.

"He lives…" she said after a few moments, then she pulled back his eyelid and saw his dilated eye. "We are going to need a stretcher… the black water makes you sleep. It could be days before he wakes and we need to leave." Thorin ordered Dwalin and Bofur to build a makeshift stretcher.

"Can't we stay here, build a fire and hunt?" asked Bilbo anxiously as he peered down at the sleeping dwarf. Eli stood up and shook her head.

"No we need to leave this area," she said quickly as she pulled a blanket out from her pack to use for the stretcher.

"Why do we need to leave? We just got here…" whined Ori. Eli worriedly glanced up at the trees.

"Giant spiders…" she said as looked around at the dwarves. "Their webs and dead animals fill the trees to the north-east of here. All of the noise is going to draw their attention." She gave Thorin a worried stare. "We need to leave," she stressed anxiously.

"Alright you heard her… get that stretcher built, we leave as soon as it's done," Thorin commanded. Eli had her bow drawn and was watching the trees as the dwarves worked. She hoped that they would get it done in time,

ooOoo


End file.
